Locus of Control
by The Heavens' Answer
Summary: 101 years ago, Yoruichi left everything behind. We know what happened after she came back, but what about all the years in between? Chronicling a century of backstabbing politics, uneasy alliances and unsolved conspiracies, this is the story of Sui-Feng and her rise as the Commander of the Omnitsukido, Captain of the 2nd division and Corps Commander of the Executive Militia.
1. the evidence is incontrovertible

**Summary: **101 years ago, Yoruichi left everything behind. We know what happened after she came back, but what about the years in between?

_(Post SWEAT. But still stand-alone.) _

Chronicling the years between Yoruichi's departure and subsequent return 101 years later, this is the story of Sui-Feng's evolution into the Commander of the Onmitsukido, Captain of the 2nd Division and Corp Commander of the Executive Militia.

**Disclaimer: **Obviously I don't own Bleach. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. And Sui-Feng and Yoruichi would have a lot more screen time. Because they're awesome.

**Note: **My... it has been a while. I am now a University student WOOT. Hopefully I haven't lost my touch. I hope you all enjoy this, because I had all but left fanfiction completely, when I was suddenly struck by inspiration the other day while catching up on bleach episodes. I thought it would be interesting to study the 100 years in between the story lines, hopefully you all agree with me. It looks like this will be a long one, people. Let's see if I can see this through to the end. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Locus of Control<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_101 years ago._

Sui-Feng awoke with a start. She sat up quickly, blinking the sleep from her eyes as she scanned her surroundings out of habit. Cherry blossoms. The sleep seemed to linger in the form of a curiously heavy fog in her brain. She felt a momentary pang of panic which effectively drove away the vestiges of slumber from her mind, when she realized she could not find her clothes, but after a second's confusion, she realized she was fully dressed. She peered at her uniform, mildly confused at its dishevelled air on her frame. She could still smell the faint jasmine lingering in the fabric.

Abandoning the mystery for the moment and marginally more aware now, her senses began to tingle, and she felt a knot of unease curl tightly within the pit of her stomach. She rose unsteadily to her feet, her hand instinctively tightening around her wakizashi and she limped to the edge of the cherry grove. It was unusually silent. She frowned slightly.

Where was Yoruichi?

At the thought of her mentor, her mind quickly flashed back to the moments of the night before, and she couldn't help but feel her cheeks redden slightly at what had transpired. Shaking her head angrily, she chastised herself for succumbing to foolish emotions. On full alert now, she reached out with one hand only to discover she was imprisoned in the grove by multi-layered kido barriers of incredible strength. Her mind raced at the implications.

She swallowed the anxiety that was beginning to flutter inside her chest, forcing herself to concentrate on the problem at hand. She couldn't be of any use to anyone if she was trapped inside this cage. She could worry when she got out. So she closed her eyes, concentrating.

When she opened them again, she stared at the now visible barriers that surrounded her, torn between awe and dread at the intricacies of her cage. The first layer was a rectangular prism formed by Bakudo #81 Danku (Splitting Void), which was then encapsulated by Bakudo #73 Tozansho (Inverse Mountain Crystal). The Tozansho was then latticed by orbs of Bakudo #8 Seki (Repulse). And, finally the last layer, which remained invisible, Bakudo #26 Kyokko (Curved Light).

Sui-Feng's eyes narrowed, her mood immediately darkening. None of this boded well. Wherever Yoruichi was, whatever reason she had for leaving, it was clear she spend considerable effort creating this… to protect her? Or to keep her away?

Sighing, she put her hands on the translucent prism walls and began to work.

She needed find out what the hell was going on.

* * *

><p>She could hear her footsteps pounding in unison with her frantic heartbeat the silent corridor. The feeling of dread grew inexorably more intense as she drew closer to her master's throne room. It was bordering on nausea now, as she turned the last corner and came within the last hundred meters.<p>

Normally she would have been embarrassed by the racket she was creating, but abandoned stealth in favour of speed. She just wanted to get to the bottom of this – whatever this was. She had already wasted precious time simply trying to escape the cherry grove, the forest of all their sordid secrets. And the longer she was absent from Yoruichi's side, was another second spent not knowing whether she had failed her promise, her duty, her life.

She didn't even bother to stop her momentum, instead using it to heave the sliding doors aside and bursting into the room with urgency unmatched to the one screaming in her brain. She stood, shock still, as she stared uncomprehendingly into the dark, empty room. The doors shuddering still in their frames, she reached out slowly with both hands to steady them, and herself, as she felt her knees weaken with the dawning realization.

Sui-Feng stared at that chair, sitting almost unceremoniously low on the floor, its green back and varnished wood strangely dull with no one to occupy it. The throne was abandoned.

And Yoruichi was gone.

She wasn't sure how long she spent, kneeling on the tatami mat a meter away from her throne. But at this point it didn't really matter. A bodyguard was of no use if the principal has vanished. She hung her head, her hair obscuring her face, and the tears that had dried long ago. The only indication that they had ever been there was the slightly sticky sensation of their salty imprints on her cheeks. But that didn't really matter either. There was no one here to see.

She raised her head, her ears perking up as she heard the soft flutter of wings. Her eyes fell on the slowing wings of a hell butterfly, as it lowered itself to perch on her finger. She listened half-heartedly to its message, and sighed as she rose to her feet, reluctant to leave the cocoon of despair and self-pity she had managed to weave around herself.

But Captain-Commander Yamamoto was calling, and she had no authority to refuse.

* * *

><p>"Captain-Commander," said Sui-Feng rather hoarsely as she bowed low. A spark of anger ignited in her heart, as she heard the audible weakness in her own voice.<p>

Yamamoto peered down at the tiny figure at the end of the room. "Come closer, child," he said softly, although the power of the command was not lost.

Sui-Feng obeyed promptly, mostly operating on auto-pilot for the mannerisms required by protocol and tradition. They had been drilled into her as a child, and she had never forgotten, having had to practice them rather often, except for when she was alone with Yoruichi. She swallowed hard, her eyes downcast.

Yamamoto could see the girl was avoiding his eyes. No doubt to hide the shame of her tears, although he wasn't sure why she would be so averse to showing a little vulnerability, she was entitled to it. Even he wanted to sob a little at the thought of the events that had so recently devastated their court. But then again, he did not know her well at all.

Judging by what he did know of her, he figured it would probably be best to employ trauma psychology, in this case. He knew it wouldn't heal any of the psychological wounds the girl clearly suffered, but would get immediate answers, and he also suspected she might be more comfortable if the questioning was conducted in a professional manner. It wasn't like he was her grandfather or something anyway.

"Were you aware of the investigations being conducted into the case of Disappearing Souls?"

"Yes sir."

"How informed were you of the details?" he questioned gently.

"I am the personal bodyguard of… Yoru –" she stumbled as she came to the name, but quickly recovered and powered on with renewed determination. "Commander Yoruichi Shihoin, sir. She has a strong friendship with Captain Urahara Kisuke of the 12th squad, and I have reason to believe that he knew much more than he was telling. But she trusts him implicitly, and by default, so must I."

"Do you know what happened last night?"

She shook her head plainly, but the movement betrayed some of the sadness and anger that was clearly still churning inside her. He sighed. Terrible times, these were. Days like these, he wishes he were dead, or pitifully weak, so he could follow orders and not have to think. But the weight of his responsibility did not leave him, and he didn't think it ever would. He had been doing this for too long to give up.

"I was told to remain at the 2nd Division headquarters when the Emergency meeting was held. I know Yoruichi was told to stand-by for separate orders. She briefly mentioned that the Captains of the 3rd, 5th, 7th, 9th, Vice Captains of the 8th, 9th, 12th and the Kido Corps lieutenant were all missing."

Yamamoto opened one eye at this, mildly impressed at the concise and accurate summation of her knowledge. He had heard she was exceptional, but didn't expect to be fazed. Especially if Yoruichi had only mentioned the information in passing, the girl had an incredible memory.

"What did you do after she gave you this information?" he said evenly, betraying no suspicion.

She raised her head, finally. Staring at him blankly.

He thought he could see the faintest hint of a blush colouring her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Captain-Commander," she said, "I do not understand what you are asking."

He got up from his seat, and began to pace slowly in front of his large oak desk. "I am asking," he began, calmly, careful to keep the reproach from his gravelly tones, "Why when I sent Chojiro Sasakibe by your main office at dawn, there was no one there?"

He saw her eyes darken, and her jaw set as she glanced away quickly before returning her gaze to the spot on the floor. "I only do what I am ordered to, sir. I do not question my superiors."

"Admirable," he said, pausing in his pacing to stare down at her. "But your duty –"

"My duty is to Commander Yoruichi Shihoin," said Sui-Feng, a little more forcibly as she interrupted the Captain-Commander, who could only close his mouth in surprise. "My sole purpose is to protect and serve her until the day I fail or die..." Sui-Feng trembled slightly, but inhaled deeply through her nose to piece back together her composure. "She did not tell me anything further and I was not to question her," she finished, with a hint of steel in her voice.

There was a tense silence as he surveyed her, a rueful smile forming on his mouth, hidden beneath his beard. He liked her spirit. He could see potential in the strong lines of her small frame, feel the fire burning in her dark eyes. The decision was, at that very moment, finalized in his mind. And when the moment suddenly passed, leaving him cold and weary with the stark reality he now faced, he turned, walking back to sit down heavily in his chair. He had to follow procedure still.

"It does not matter now," he said tiredly as he placed his cane in front of him. "We cannot change the past, no matter how much we wish we could." Lacing his fingers around the knotted wood of his cane calmed him, as he began to explain the situation.

"Those missing were discovered in the 12th division headquarters. They were the subject of especially crippling Hollowfication experiments. There is overwhelming evidence pointing to Urahara Kisuke as the orchestrator of this heinous crime, and he was aided by Tessai Tsukabishi. He was apprehended early in the morning and sentenced to exile by Central 46. Yoruichi Shihoin broke into the compound and aided them in escaping. We do not know of their whereabouts, but the Gotei 13 has been crippled, and until we can reform and replace the power that has been lost, we will not be able to continue investigations."

Sui-Feng was stunned. She had never really liked Urahara, he always seemed like one of those lazy, brilliant, but arrogant jerks who just had it all, and yes, she had been jealous of him too, but she had grown to tolerate his eccentricities, grown to respect him. Despite all his faults, she knew he was inherently kind and good and incapable of truly hurting anyone without good reason… and to think that he was accused of… to believe that he was actually responsible for…

"Captain-Commander, they must have been framed!" she said, her voice cracking slightly.

He was not unduly surprised by her sudden outburst. "The evidence is incontrovertible."

Sui-Feng shook her head, all complacency and sadness gone, in its place was a determined refusal to believe. "It's circumstantial, it must be! He must have been trying to help them," she said, a righteous anger creeping into her tones, "He would be the only one who can."

He stared at her, his expression was inscrutable. He didn't want to believe it either, but it was what it was. He wondered if her protests were just born out of intense loyalty and good instincts, or if she had just slipped and showed him that she knew more than she was letting on. He had heard whispers of Urahara's protests at his sentencing, his wild lies. The facts were unsettling, he knew, and he could feel the unease whittling away at his conscience.

"We need to find them – there must be an explanation for this."

"They are gone, child!" he said loudly, impatience creeping into his voice. It was not directed at her, no, if anything, it was at himself, and the persistent nagging doubts in his brain. "They are _all_ gone."

"But he wouldn't…"

"He did," Yamamoto said grimly. "Believe it. They have betrayed us. Now we must move on."

Sui-Feng shook her head, as if she could rid herself of hearing the facts, horrible in their truths. It was just unbelievable. Yoruichi could never have befriended someone so morally corrupt and she would have never saved someone truly guilty of crippling their fellow officers with something as evil as Hollowfication. But why, why did no one else see that? They escaped, she told herself, they escaped so they're okay but why did they leave, they could have trumpeted the real truths from the top of the highest tower and revealed the real culprit… why did they leave if they were innocent? She cried out in and punched the floor in frustration when she realized that no matter how hard she tried she could not reconcile the facts with her beliefs.

Yamamoto watched the new deluge of tears fall from her eyes, all the emotion lying naked, unadulterated on her young face.

"Yoruichi wouldn't…" she whispered, brokenly.

There was a heavy silence, only broken by the sound of her softly crying. When she finally dried her eyes, apologizing brusquely for her unprofessionalism, he nodded, feeling safe to proceed into the last item on his agenda.

"I understand that you have not yet achieved your Bankai," he said gently, as if he were afraid to trigger another outpour of emotion.

Sui-Feng nodded mutely. Not trusting herself to speak.

"It is curious because I have read Yoruichi's most recent report. She actually recommended you for a promotion to Captain. She also noted that she would, without a second thought, entrust you with commanding the Executive Militia and Omnitsukido, should anything ever happen to her."

Sui-Feng did not react overtly to this.

He continued, "To achieve such a recommendation without even having discovered your Bankai is no small feat. It is very high praise, child. You should be proud of your performance."

Sui-Feng nodded once again, sensing that Yamamoto was expecting an answer.

"Given our current lack of candidates, and your exceptional skill, I believe you are the perfect person to be replacing Yoruichi Shihoin. I am hereby promoting you to the Captain of the 2nd Division, Commander of the Omnitsukido, and Corps Commander of the Executive Militia."

Sui-Feng bowed her head, accepting the promotion. She would have been elated, but these were not the circumstances under which she had hoped to finally be recognized. She also knew, with a pang of sadness, that having been bestowed those titles… meant that Yoruichi had been stripped everything – her honour, her reputation, and her life.

Sui-Feng rose, moving forward somewhat robotically as she accepted the white haori and commander's uniform. How many times had she touched this clothing and the person wrapped within it, she thought, feeling the fabrics thick and strong beneath her fingers, the crisp smell of cotton sharp. She felt her eyes blur with treacherous tears once more.

With a final bow to the Captain Commander, she exited the room, and broke into a run. She could feel the questioning eyes follow her progress, could hear the hushed murmurs of awe and confusion trailing in her wake, but she paid no heed.

When she finally made it to her modest quarters, unable to glance at the door leading to Yoruichi's room, she fell to her knees in the pile of clothes left in a heap in the corner and buried her face into an orange jacket that still carried her smell. She sobbed into it, her eyes burning and her chest heaving, as she thought about what she had been given and everything that was stolen, but already some of the sadness had left because in the end, they didn't just betray the Gotei 13…

They also left her behind.

* * *

><p><em>Doesn't that review button look appealing? You know you want to press it.<em>


	2. memories and mutiny

**Locus of Control**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Sui-Feng lay silently in the middle of her room with her eyes closed, wearing nothing but a matte black undershirt and bright red shorts that were much too revealing for her liking. But Yoruichi had bought them for her, and although she hated to admit how whipped she actually was, she wore them at every chance she got.

She had woken up hours ago, with a bleary yawn, and a disposition that was naively ignorant. But when she had opened her eyes to find herself alone again with nothing but a pile of clothes left to show for what had been the best years of her life, she was struck once more by the devastating memory of the recent tragedies. It crushed the wind out of her lungs, and ripped into what she thought must have been her heart, leaving her breathless with a pain so different from the physical kind she was so used to tolerating. And it hurt like a bitch, every time.

Suddenly sickened, she flung the orange coat off her body and rose to her feet in a whirlwind of movement, angry at herself for acting so stereotypically, so needy… so weak. What a cliché, she thought bitterly as she swallowed the treacherous tears threatening to spill for the umpteenth time in the past twenty four hours. With a steely determination, she gathered all the clothes scattered haphazardly across her bedroom floor and barged somewhat gracelessly through the door connecting to Yoruichi's much larger, definitely more luxurious quarters.

She marched resolutely across the spacious room, ignoring the meticulously kept furnishings and kicked open the sliding door to dump the pile of clothing in her arms abruptly in the middle of a large walk-in closet. She paused for a second, drawn in to the scent, faint, delicate and so unlike the mischievous and disarmingly powerful Yoruichi, hovering in the air like an unspoken request.

After a moment's consideration, Sui-Feng decided she did not like the look of the clothing neatly folded and slotted away, or the limp, lifeless fabric hanging off the racks like ghosts, fluttering, whispering hollow nothings which seemed to follow her as she raced to get away.

She skidded back into her quarters, heart pounding, and leaned against the tightly shut door as if she could guard herself against the pervading, yet utterly futile thoughts. An idea sprung into existence into her mind, and she filed it away for future reference, when those under her command were aware of her authority and obeyed her without question. Although she knew it would a while before that came to be…

She strode to the other side of her room and peeked out into the busy corridor. She caught a glimpse of the many suspicious glances thrown in her direction, heard once again, bits and pieces of the many rumours that had spontaneously generated out of the somewhat sparse, cloak and dagger facts disseminated by the Captain-Commander. Obviously people took the liberty of filling in the spots that lacked the necessary drama.

Withdrawing, she decided it might be more imposing to actually wear her promotion for all to see. At the very least, she could stun them into an awed silence. She knew it would not work for too long, for there were many men in the squad and omnitsukido who had long lusted after their alluring Commander and had years to nurse the resentful jealousy they harboured towards her for the privileges and power that she had been granted, simply for being Yoruichi's personal bodyguard. She did not like to think about what those petty feelings would morph into once they discovered her new authority, but knew that the sooner she dealt with it, then the sooner it would be done and they could all move on.

She laid the outfit out on her bed, staring at it contemplatively. Spurred once more by memories too fresh, she stripped off her pyjamas, and picked up the matte black halter to slip it over her head. She hated how familiar the fabric felt on her body, the way it slid adoringly over her skin like her mentor's touch. She put on the baggy black pants and slowly wrapped the white cloth around her waist, her eyes darkening at the recollections it elicited from her being.

_Yoruichi's laughter fell in joyous waves around her, as Sui-Feng pulled her closer by the white sash which already began to unravel from her waist to tangle with her legs. _

"_Mm," Yoruichi breathed huskily. "Urgent today, are we?" she practically purred, allowing herself to be drawn slowly in. She enjoyed the possessiveness shining Sui-Feng's dark eyes. It was thrilling to be so wanted, by someone who was so willing to please… _

"_You have a captain's meeting in an hour," Sui-Feng told her, somehow managing to keep her voice as curt and businesslike as ever, even as the rest of the uniform fell from her master's body. "We have time."_

"_Indeed," Yoruichi grinned and in a flash, reversed their positions so that Sui-Feng fell on top of her. She reached out with her fingertips, stroking the soft skin, sun-kissed from all the time spent training outdoors. She marvelled at the quiet, understated beauty of the girl she held tightly in her arms, and couldn't help but wonder how in the world she managed to deserve such devotion. _

"_Is something wrong?" Sui-Feng inquired mildly. _

_Yoruichi could see the confusion swirling in her usually impassive gaze, and offered her a lazy smile. "I'm fine," she said, reassuring Sui-Feng with a gentle kiss. She could feel Sui-Feng's eyelashes flutter to a close on her cheek and her heartbeat pounding beneath her palm. And if she really concentrated, she could also feel the tension seep away from the firm, lean muscle stretched beneath her fingertips. She felt a certain triumph, knowing that Sui-Feng trusted her unconditionally, and allowed her to see the vulnerability she never revealed to anybody if she could help it._

_Sui-Feng pulled away unexpectedly, still suspicious. She put one hand on Yoruichi's shoulder, firmly restraining her so she couldn't rise to meet her lips again. "What were you thinking about just now?"_

_Yoruichi gazed steadily into Sui-Feng's questioning stare. "I was thinking about how beautiful you are." She smiled when she was rewarded with a glorious blush, laughing low in her throat as Sui-Feng narrowed her eyes menacingly, feigning anger to hide her embarrassment. To distract her, Yoruichi pulled at the hem of Sui-Feng's omnitsukido uniform. Siofon acquiesced and heavy matte black sweater flew across the room and landed on the floor in a heap. _

"_You say such silly things," chastised Sui-Feng, grabbing Yoruichi's wrists and pinning them above her head. _

_Yoruichi licked her lips, a glint of avarice shining in the golden eyes as they roamed across Sui-Feng's slim and toned body. There was a compelling beauty in the sight of someone so small, yet so dangerous, she thought. And she could only imagine what her little bee would become in a few years – she would be so magnificent… she already was. _

"_You don't think I mean it?" questioned Yoruichi, after the words had sunken in. _

_Sui-Feng smiled tightly, there was a hint of disappointment in the expression. "I think you are good at telling people what they want to hear… so that they do what you want them to do," she murmured._

"_But you'd listen to me anyway." _

"_Yes," Sui-Feng breathed, as Yoruichi kissed her neck, the action was rewarded by the release of her hands. _

"_What else were you thinking about?" Sui-Feng whispered. _

_Yoruichi's eyes fixed her with a piercing stare as she reached up to hold Sui-Feng's face in between her hands, her thumb grazing lightly over her lips. Sui-Feng's breath caught in her throat, and her heart seemed to burst into flames as she finally heard the very words she never expected to hear the princess's utter. _

"_How much I love you."_

Sui-Feng stared at herself in the mirror, lips pursed, judging. She liked the weight of the Captain's haori, and how it covered everything left exposed by the semi-scandalous commander uniform. She wasn't too sure why the outfit was designed the way it was, only that it had been that way ever since Yoruichi came into power.

She completed the outfit with a yellow obi, figuring she needed a splash of color to detract from the ominous and overwhelming presence of black. Although red would have been her first choice, she saw the color spilled too often. It just seemed a little too morbid.

She felt a little gleam of satisfaction at her appearance in the mirror, and her lip curled into a rueful smile. _If only you could see me now_, she thought. But quickly pushed out any other further reminiscing from her mind; she didn't want to dwell on it too long, for she knew the bitterness would return.

She adjusted her zanpakutoh, which was strapped horizontally across her back. Her fingers touching the hilt to confirm that it was there and to soothe the paranoia she had developed over the years as a bodyguard. She was silently thankful and glad that the announcement had been made by Yamamoto, that all shinigami were authorized to wield their weapons in response to the crisis at hand. Constant vigilance, the Captain Commander had warned. She always felt safer when armed.

With a confident nod and a deep breath, she stepped out of her quarters and into the bright rising sun. Unsurprised to be greeted by hushed murmurs that sounded too much like mass dissent, she vaulted the balustrade and strode purposefully to the middle of the courtyard where most of the trainings took place. She could feel the eyes scrutinizing her every move, judging, waiting, watching for the slightest mistake. She sure as hell wasn't going to make it easy for them.

She could see them slowly emerging, pretending they had only just noticed her presence. As predicted, they began to flock around her in a malformed, unorganized circle. She watched the eclectic mix of Omnitsukido and 2nd Division members impassively, wondering how long they were going to drag this out. After a few seconds, she found that her patience had already run out.

"Way of Destruction, number sixty-three," she intoned under the breath, "Raikoho!" She lifted her palm above her head, aimed towards the sky, and not a second too soon because the yellow, crackling orb of energy exploded from her hand and fired straight up into the sky in a sizzling arc of lightning, the sound just as massively concussive as the ensuing detonation. As the shockwaves dissipated, and the last of the sparks leapt from her fingers, she was pleased at the speechlessness that she had managed to create.

Her intention had been to inspire some shock and awe so that the incessant muttering would stop. She had a sneaking suspicion that most of the men wouldn't expect her to be able to utter such a high level kido spell without incantation and judging by the expressions, a mix of barely repressed envy and astonishment, her assumptions were confirmed.

She addressed the quiet crowd with a voice that was just barely loud enough to be heard by those hovering on the outskirts of the gathering. But it didn't matter because she had captured their undivided attention and it was no longer her job to ensure she was heard. Their curiosities were piqued and they now _wanted_ to listen to what she had to say.

"I am many things," she began, channelling the commanding air she had seen Yoruichi do so many times before, albeit with a little more ice than fire. She was careful to hold each man's gaze for a few seconds before traveling to the next. "But I am not _stupid_," she said coldly. She pointed at the large man muttering off to her right. "Lieutenant Omaeda!"

He emerged from his posse, who parted to each side to let his bulk pass through.

Sui-Feng eyed him dispassionately, wary of the customary sneer plastered on his large, brutish face. She could see his contempt for her, feel it radiating in the air around him as he sized her up. His mouth moving as he worked out what he was dying to spit out.

"Captain," he addressed her, mustering as much disdain as he could into the title. "I'd like to congratulate you on your promotion," he said, forcing a smile on his face. She could tell it cost him a great effort.

"Stop talking shit, Marenoshin," she said curtly, uninterested in honey-coating her words. "You're pissed, so just say so."

"HELL YES I'M PISSED!" he suddenly roared, losing his composure. "YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A BANKAI! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE PLAYING AT!"

She cocked her head, her eyes narrowing into a glare that masked the sudden doubts that sprung to life, leeching away at the strength in her conviction. It was true. She had not passed the standard Captain proficiency test, nor had she received personal recommendations from six captains and approval from three others. Although she knew that at this point it was quite impossible due to their reduced numbers, the excuse did not sit well with her. To know that she had basically been appointed to the position via a form of justified nepotism was irritating. Even though she knew, deep down, that given the chance she would have made Captain eventually anyway. But given the circumstances, she would never be able to prove she deserved the spot unless…

"AND YOU BARELY HAVE STATUS! WHO ARE YOU TO TAKE A NOBLE'S TITLES AND RANK! YOUR BLOOD IS THAT OF A PEASANT COMPARED TO THE UPPER CLASS –"

She interrupted him calmly, outwardly unfazed. "Lieutenant," she said softly, although there was no mistaking the danger in her tones. "Why don't you fight me…"

His mouth hung open, caught off-guard by the bold proposal. But his arrogance quickly returned, like a waning flame revived by a breath of air, fed by the encouraging shouts from his posse and others who wanted to see their new captain defeated. With a smug grin, he reached for his Zankpakutoh, belted at his waist by a gaudy gold buckle.

"Fight me and show them how your noble blood deserves to rule."

In a flash, he lunged towards her with a heavy grunt at the sudden exertion. Dodging nimbly to the side, and feeling the wind from the attack pass through her long raven locks, she slid under the clumsy follow-up swing and spotting an opening, quickly moving in beneath his guard.

"You might be proud of being such wealthy nobility," she said, deftly blocking an elbow strike aimed for her face. "But I think it's made you lazy… and _incompetent_," she snarled as she pushed the heavy arm away, drew back one fist and punched hard. She allowed herself a satisfied smirk, knowing from the force that jarred up to her elbow, she had successfully managed to snap his floating ribs in a single blow, even through all those layers of muscle and fat. There was a collective gasp of surprise from their audience as she managed to deal another devastating strike to his side before he heaved her away in anger, his massive bulk easily shoving her several meters back.

She flipped backwards in an attempt to redirect of the momentum, but still ended up skidding several meters, with her captain's haori crackling about her in the wind, swallowing the sound of cheers destined to spur on her opponent. She finally came to a stop in a low crouch, she reached backwards to unsheathe her wakizashi with a slick metallic hiss.

Just as he began to straighten, a pale sheen of sweat palpable on his large forehead, she leapt at him, using flash step. Her foot managed to catch him right across the jaw. Landing, she danced around his rage-filled blows and swept her arm forward in an arc.

She was surprised to see him duck under the lethal sweep of her sword with an unnerving amount of grace for a man of his stature and brought her arm up to guard against the heavy retaliatory slice that would have cleaved her in two. She felt her entire body tremble beneath the impact, and her arm protest at the punishment. Wincing, she felt the blunt edge of her zanpakutoh dig deep into her forearm as Marenoshin leveraged his size against her.

She smiled tightly up at him, as she saw the blood drop from the deep cut over the bridge of his nose. _So I did get you, _she thought. She planted a foot on his thigh and pushed off, using the force to propel his blade away from her body and continuing with the motion, she whirled, bringing her sword around to attack him with a deadly fast combination of slices.

He barely managed to parry the first few, and hissed as the last one cut deep into his leg. She withdrew slightly, skipping back a few steps and watched him pant heavily, the sweat pouring down his neck.

"You can't even catch your breath," she stated pitilessly. "And you think you can catch me?"

His fat upper lip curled. "Only women hold swords like that," he sneered. "Because they're weak!"

She cocked her head. "You talk big, Marenoshin. But I'll oblige…" and in the blink of an eye, reserved her grip on her sword, so she was holding it in the standard position. He eyed her suspiciously, holding back. "You know, it doesn't say much about your own abilities… letting yourself be cut by a weak woman like me," she taunted.

And when he flash-stepped towards her she was ready. Ducking under the blow designed to take off her head, she dragged her blade across his stomach, slicing neatly through his shitagi and kosode and piercing several layers of skin and muscle. As she whirled to face him, she could tell that over-reached and used his momentary unbalance to her advantage by kicking him swiftly in the back of both legs, so that he fell heavily to his knees.

Breathing lightly, she placed the tip of her blade at the base of his neck, pressing just hard enough to pierce the skin. "You want to release your zanpakuto or have you had enough?"

There was a loud clatter as Marenoshin's sword fell from his open palms, raised up in submission.

She did not withdraw her sword, but chose instead to glance around at the remarkably mute crowd. "Anyone else?" she challenged, and was met only with a pregnant silence as a response.

Marenoshin was by no means the most skilled in the forces that she was to command, but he was a formidable enough opponent. Through demonstrating that she was capable of defeating him with ease, she knew she had, at the very least, managed to quell the most vocal of her detractors for the moment. Satisfied with the continuing silence, she withdrew, taking a few steps backwards and flicking her wrist to rid her sword of his thick blood. There was the soft pitter patter as the drops splattered against the courtyard ground.

"Dismissed!" she commanded brusquely, sliding her zanpakuto back into its sheath with a solid click.

She was under no illusion. Winning over the rest of the quietly mutinous hearts would be a long and arduous battle with no guarantee of success.

As she stared at the retreating masses, her gaze passed unwittingly over to the large double doors, framed by ornate details which gleamed in the now settled, bright midday sun, and she was sorely reminded of the first time she had spoken to Yoruichi, in this very courtyard.

Recalling the burning resolve that had flared within her so many years ago, she began to retrace the steps her master once walked, vowing that she would do whatever it took to make her proud.

* * *

><p>She sat, perched on the edge of the large leather chair, with her elbows resting on the grand oak desk. She held her head gingerly in her hands, desperately trying to stop thinking about all the troubles the Gotei 13 was facing and why things had come to be so terrible. She knew that the more she thought about it, the angrier she would become. It was better not to know why they left her behind, better not to know why they committed such treason. Better to just accept the fact that they did and there was nothing she could do the change it. She sighed, things were so much easier said than done.<p>

She sensed his presence before he even set foot across the threshold, but did not lift her head until she knew he was standing bowed before her. She couldn't exactly ignore him, now that it was obvious he made the effort to come and see her. It was now her duty, as captain, to at least pretend to be a little more diplomatic. It couldn't hurt, at least, especially since her new promotion was not heralded by those below her.

"Captain?" came the tentative rumble.

Tired, she stared at the hulking man bowed before her. "Lieutenant," she acknowledged, emotionlessly.

"I want to offer you my sincerest apologies for doubting your strength, and for opposing Yoruichi's vision." He paused, almost abashed, as he fidgeted with the ugly purple thing around his neck. "She was an amazing woman and an incredible commander, and I should not have doubted her choice."

Wearily, Sui-Feng nodded, looking away, ashamed at the pang of weakness she felt every time Yoruichi came to the forefront of her consciousness. Every second that passed was a painful reminder that Yoruichi was exiled, dishonoured and never coming back. She didn't need other people to remind her she was gone.

"I also wanted to let you know that I've decided to resign."

Her head snapped back to fix him with a piercing stare.

He chuckled. "She used to look at me like that, when I said stupid things," he told her, somewhat fondly.

"What is your reason for resigning?" she asked him, not wanting to discuss Yoruichi at all.

"I feel like this is the time for making big changes," he admitted, running his large hand through his curly brown hair. "You don't really need me around, and to tell you the truth I've been craving the quiet life for a while now."

"I do need a lieutenant, and you've got the experience," she said, offering him a sad smile. "You've even got some skill."

He bowed his head in thanks. "Your words are too generous for a brute like me," he said laughing as he straightened. "Well, if you're really looking to appoint someone, my son Marechiyo will be applying for the position. He's not the brightest kid on the block, and not the most courageous… but he's loyal to a fault if you can win him over." He grinned, "Hell, maybe you'll even knock some sense into him."

"We'll see," she said noncommittally.

"And of course, you'll always be able to count on our family to finance your visions," he told her, with a proud glint in his eye and, was it possible, a hint of deviousness?

"Is that a bribe, Marenoshin?" she questioned warily.

"No, Captain," he said. "After today, you may rest assured that from now on you have my full support regardless of what you decide to do."

She stared curiously at him. It was difficult to believe that this was the man who had held so much contempt for her earlier in the day. But then again, the loudest ones were never the most worrisome.

"Goodnight, Captain," he said peacefully, chuckling again as he turned to leave.

She wondered what he was so happy about. Wishing, fleetingly, that she could laugh with him, no matter how mundane the reason. But she could not for the life of her, even muster a smile as she watched his retreating back.

"Enjoy retirement," she called out to him before her door slid shut, leaving her alone in the darkened room once more, with nothing but papers flanking her and increasingly embittered emotions filling the void in her soul.

* * *

><p><em>Please review? Please?<em>

_(I'm aiming for at least 10 before I post okay!)_


	3. a taste of politics

**Locus of Control**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"How have you been?"

Sui-Feng was mildly startled by the concern in Yamamoto's tone. She wondered, half-heartedly, what she had done to warrant such interest, but did not manage to come up with any likely explanations in the half-second of thinking she just did. She filed the brainstorm away for further analysis, which she planned to do later when she had some down-time. He had to have a motive – everyone always has a motive. But because she could not determine what angle he was working, she settled on a nondescript, truthful answer for the moment. "It's been a long week," she said rather tonelessly.

Yamamoto peered at her curiously. It had only been eight days since he last saw her, yet it was like looking at a completely different person. He suspected that emotional strain of her mentor's departure coupled with the slew of tasks and responsibilities now ascribed to her was the main driver in this change, but he could sense that there was something else, something a little more sinister and troublesome that he could not exactly pinpoint.

"I hear you've been busy," he said diplomatically, not wishing to pry, even as he continued to observe her. She held herself differently, more confidently. Her posture had always been strong and disciplined, but now the tense lines that formed her body were formed of steel. And he was, genuinely astounded, to observe such a difference, from the broken, devastated girl crying in front of him only a week ago. He waited a few more seconds, but quickly realized none was forthcoming unless he specifically formulated a question. "Have you found a suitable candidate yet?"

"No, they're all incompetent," she said contemptuously.

"I hear the qualifying trials you've designed are quite stringent," he commented, continuing rather pointlessly.

"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow, indicating her curiosity in knowing the names of those who were complaining, but left it an unspoken request because she knew it was just as likely to be a simple observational remark.

Sensing he was not really going to make any headway in this line of questioning, he moved on to other topics. "I too have been busy," he told her.

She nodded respectfully, but was clearly completely disinterested. "Captain-Commander?"

"Yes?"

"I do not mean any disrespect, but is there a purpose to this meeting?" she inquired, rather brusquely.

He allowed himself another small smile. Yoruichi clearly knew how to pick her successor. Arguably, her personality was even better suited to the role than Yoruichi's had been – she was so cold and brutally efficient already. He cleared his throat and laced his fingers together before leaning forward at his desk to fix her with what appeared to be a stare. "I've been informing the current captains that Kenpachi Kiganjo is no longer the captain of the 11th division."

She seemed a little more interested this tidbit. "Who killed him?"

"Kenpachi Zaraki."

"How long did it take?"

"I was told it lasted no more than a minute."

She made a derisive noise at this.

"I take it you are not surprised," he said, hoping to engage her in a proper conversation and wasn't entirely sure what she liked to talk about, if there was anything she liked at all.

"Can't imagine why I would be," she said shortly.

He laughed at this. But quickly grew serious once more. "Captain," he said gravely. "The Gotei 13 has always had a prosperous partnership with the Omnitsukido, as well as the House of Shihoin."

She stared at him, listening intently, knowing that this was the true reason why he summoned her.

"I hope we may remain on good terms, especially during these dangerous times."

She nodded, careful not to show her suspicions.

"I tell you this because Shihoin family is requesting to meet with you."

Sui-Feng's eyes narrowed. "Then shouldn't they have contacted me directly?" She felt slightly insulted at this. It wasn't like Yoruichi's family didn't know she existed. She had been the personal bodyguard of their sole heir for over a decade and she knew that they knew about, or at least suspected the somewhat illicit relationship Yoruichi had with her, despite all of Yoruichi's efforts to pull the veil over their eyes.

Yamamoto had a knowing look in his eyes. "They weren't aware of the identity of the new Commander."

"They weren't? Why?" she asked, feeling slightly restless at this point.

"Because of the situation, I was given the responsibility of picking out a person who would replace their Princess and have not yet had the time to notify them."

This was not good news. The Shihoin family always reserved the right to command the Omnitsukido. Firmly entrenched in their traditions, she knew they would not take kindly to the fact that their rebellious daughter's _secret plaything_ had claimed a position that was only ever held by their heirs. "And what made you think that I would be the right one?" she snapped angrily, wishing, not for the first time, that she had been exiled too.

Yamamoto waved a hand dismissively at the doubts he knew were flitting about her ordered mind, despite the determined, stoic mask she wore so convincingly for all to see. "Because Yoruichi believed you were the only one who could replace her," he said gently. "I know that meeting her family is a difficult and terrible thing I must ask of you. But it is urgent, and we cannot afford any delay, for to do so would be to bring further conflict to the Gotei 13."

She was silent for a moment, weighing her non-existent options. While she had her autonomy as Commander of the Omnitsukido (arguably, more autonomy than any past Commander had ever possessed because she had no direct ties or obligations to the Shihoin Clan or the rest of the Four Noble Families), she was still obligated to comply with Yamamoto's wishes because she was also a Captain of the Gotei 13, which had been under his steady command for over a millenia. Trusting that he knew what he was doing, she had no legitimate reason to argue his request, or, by extension, that of the Shihoin family. Finally, she asked, "When?"

"At this time in two days," he told her, relieved that she had not chosen to argue the issue.

"Do they suspect me of treason as well?" she asked Yamamoto suddenly, the worry poorly masked within the question. And for the first time in the past few minutes of their meeting, Yamamoto caught a glimpse of that broken young girl hiding beneath several layers of a carefully concocted shell.

"I am not privy to that information," he said sadly, wishing he could do more to help her. He realized how terribly unfair it was to spring this upon her, but there was not much room to manoeuvre. He could not risk alienating himself from any of the Four Families good graces for it would spell further disaster to the Gotei 13 companies.

She narrowed her eyes, her expression unfathomable.

"Tread carefully, Captain," he said earnestly. "I wish you good success."

She smirked slightly at this. "I'll get it done," she told him, shooting him a slight smirk before she turned to leave. Her haori snapping angrily about her as it followed her razor sharp movements.

As she exited the Captain-Commander's chambers, she walked quickly down the long hallways. She was eager to get back to the 2nd division headquarters. She desperately needed some quiet to think about this new task she'd been assigned. Heavily embroiled in her tumultuous thoughts, it was needless to say that she was a little distracted. She didn't even realize how much so until she had bumped headfirst into Ginrei Kuchiki.

She looked up, about to apologize until she noted the gleam of disapproval in his slate-grey eyes and the tightly pursed lips quivering beneath his neatly trimmed moustache. It didn't take her long to figure out what it was for. Everyone knew that the House of Kuchiki and the House of Shihoin were especially well acquainted. And she had no doubts that she would be encountering a lot more of this polite disrespect amongst the rest of the noble families that Yoruichi was so deeply affiliated with, given her birthright. So she shut her mouth and stared defiantly back at him, stubbornly refusing to apologize. And she knew it would infuriate them, that she was no longer obliged to bow down at their feet.

She didn't even notice the boy trailing behind his grandfather until Ginrei began to walk away, evidently fed up with the lack of respect he felt he was entitled to. She was surprised to see a sympathetic expression adorning Byakuya's face, since it was usually twisted in an irritated scowl. She nearly faltered when he touched her hand as they passed one another, but was determined to reveal nothing. When he and his grandfather turned the corner, she stopped walking and leaned heavily against the solid wood wall, disturbed by the sudden, draining weakness she felt in her limbs.

She stared at her hands in confusion. The touch had been surprisingly tender, and warm. Was he trying to comfort her? And what for? No… that would be too out of character for him. She shook her head, feeling inadequate and overwhelmed at the sudden onslaught of questions to which she had no definite answer. Inhaling deeply with her eyes closed, she attempted to reconstruct the strength she had displayed so believably to Yamamoto.

Steadier on her feet once more, she continued on her way back to the headquarters. There were a few things she'd like to get out of the way.

* * *

><p>She had been pacing in the Yoruichi's office – <em>her<em> office – for the past hour. She would walk absentmindedly to one wall, and before reaching it, spin on the ball of her foot, so she could redirect herself in the opposite direction. She figured if she kept moving, kept the blood flowing then it might help her clear her head, and then she might be able to finally make some headway through the jumble of thoughts barricading productivity from happening in her mind and body.

But it didn't really work and she just felt frustrated. Felt like she just spent an hour running as hard as she could and finding herself in the exact same spot where she started. She just wanted to move on. But the unsolved mysteries of recent calamities would not let her go. Her memories didn't seem to want her to forget either…

However, there was one thing she had managed to conclude, so the time was not entirely spent dwelling futilely on things she could not fix. She realized that thanks to Yoruichi on that fateful night, she had a rock solid alibi. Although no one could account for her exact whereabouts, nor was she willing to divulge them, no one could connect her to any of the traitors' actions. She was, simply, just not there when everything went down the way it did. For once Yoruichi's secretive nature and her extremely irritating habit of not explaining things had truly protected her. In the eyes of everyone else in Seireitei, Yoruichi had acted alone, and nobody knew why she did the things she did.

Which brought Sui-Feng back to one of the inexplicable facts of the entire incident, as well as the recurring sentiments of bitterness, mixed with worry, jealousy, sadness, and anger. Although she quickly quelled them beneath a chilly exterior, especially as her office door was pushed open, it was an explosive combination that continued to brew deep within her subconscious.

"Marechiyo Omaeda, reporting for duty, Captain!" came the loud, obnoxious voice, so very like his father's.

"You're late," she said tersely, as she noted his appearance. He wore the same ugly purple collar, and the same gaudy gold ornaments adorned his oversized limbs. She couldn't help but recall her initial dislike for his father, but quickly pushed it aside, reminding herself that she had forgiven him for his sincere apology and blessing. She had to admit, he had better hair than his old man.

"My apologies, Captain!"

"You're not going to explain yourself?" she asked, somewhat caught off guard. She had pegged him to be a coward, expected him to mouth a string of excuses to convince her she was really out of her mind to have called him back.

"I have no legitimate excuse, Captain! I only ask for your forgiveness!"

"Well, stop grovelling. It's gross, coming from a man of your size," she said snidely, deciding that a strong hand and a healthy dose of abuse would be the best way to deal with a spoiled arrogant brat that his father had warned he would be. Or rather, alluded to.

He straightened wordlessly, a certain fear prickling in his small piggish eyes.

She strolled leisurely around him, her hands clasped behind her back beneath her zanpakutoh. She was careful to give him a wide berth and made sure to step outside of the immense shadow cast by his bulk. "I called you here today to inform you that you're going to be my lieutenant."

His mouth hung open slightly in disbelief, the expression a dead ringer of his father. "Tha-thank you, Captain!" he managed to splutter. "I am truly honoured!"

She recoiled at his enthusiasm, taking an additional step back to avoid the excited spittle flying from his large lips. "Well, don't be. I expect a lot from you," she told him bluntly. "I didn't pick you for your skill." She could swear she saw see his ego deflate at this. "Your aptitude in combat is really only a little better than mediocre, and I suspect it's only thanks to all the years of tutoring your family has managed to pay for."

She paused audibly, allowing his anxiety to build before continuing, just as coldly as before. "I warn you, I do not tolerate failure from _anyone_… and I expect the full funding and support from your family, as was promised, in whatever form it is required." She stared at him, mildly disgusted by the sheen of sweat coating his heavy brow. "Be happy that you are fortunate to have been born wealthy. You would not have this position if it weren't for your heritage." She was slightly amused by the irony, and also slightly sickened by the hypocrisy of her words.

"Thank you very much, Captain! I promise I won't let you down, Captain!"

"And one more thing," she said, ignoring his jubilant thanks. "You should thank your father for his kind words on your behalf."

"I will, Captain!"

"I expect you to be moved in to the 2nd division quarters that have been provided for you by nine o'clock tomorrow morning and report to my office directly after that."

"Yes, Captain!"

"Good, you may leave."

Bowing fervently, with what she assumed was an expression of deepest gratitude on his large face, he exited the office just as clumsily as he came in. She pinched her nose, squeezing her eyes shut as tight as possible, as she sighed with exasperation.

She knew that she would be facing the consequences of her decision for several years to come, and that picking the Omaeda's oldest son certainly did not earn her any respect or loyalty from the more talented officers under her command. As hard as the choice was, it was the obvious one to make, especially if she was to face the Shihoin family in about thirty six hours.

Marechiyo Omaeda was as graceless as his father and needed even more refining, but he seemed to be attentive and eager to obey. She wondered how much of his trembling could be attributed to the fear she saw in his eyes, and how much of that fear was a result of her confrontation with his father the week before. Regardless, she would be able to see how good he actually was at following instructions tomorrow.

She walked to the desk, plunking herself down on the large leather chair, exhausted. Even if he was a complete dud, she thought, it wouldn't really matter because all she needed was to secure his family's support, which she would be in desperate need of if she failed to earn the approval Yoruichi's parents. And although the Omaeda's were a little below the Four Noble Houses, their vast wealth gave them a significant amount of political power… not to mention that she would technically be following tradition, because his father had been Yoruichi's lieutenant. It was one less thing for them to pick on, at any rate.

She sat up suddenly, to sift tiredly through the paperwork as she decided she would still promote the two other candidates she had seen. She located their files and flipped them open, scanning through the dense paperwork absentmindedly as her mind raced ahead. There were open spots for corps commander for the detention unit and reversal counter force, and if she gave them those promotions, she'd be able to placate them and buy herself more time to win their loyalty.

Her eyes fell upon the picture of Marechiyo Omaeda, paper-clipped neatly onto the front of his folder. In a twisted sense, he was the perfect match for her. If she could bring out his loyalty, that was all she desired. It didn't matter if he never cared for her as a person, in fact it was better if he didn't.

And she sure as hell could never ever like him.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you everybody for taking the time to review! It really is very much appreciated! <em>

_Also, I'd like to add that many of your insightful comments actually inspired new developments/scenes that I've added to the plot, so… please keep them coming! (I'm gonna aim for another 10 okayy? :D) _

_And please keep in mind that I'm willing to take suggestions of things you want to see explored, since I kind of envision this to be project of epic proportions. (Yeaah… I'm ambitious). _

_Mm... so those of you who are looking for action, I can promise there will be LOTS of fighting and blood and killing in later chapters._

_Just a note: I hope no one thinks that I'm trying to pair Omaeda and Sui-Feng because that's just... gross. My intention was to imply that she is using him only as a crux for political leverage against the Noble families. And that the other unspoken reason is that - she wants to keep everybody away, and with a man like Omaeda, it would be easy because he's... well... unlikable. _


	4. worth more than words

**Locus of Control**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

_Sui-Feng closed the door quietly behind her, blinking at the inky blackness that filled the entire room. Just as her eyes began to adjust, a dim light pierced the darkness, illuminating a corner of the room and casting long shadows over the rest. She averted her eyes as Yoruichi began to undress, pulling at the outer layers of her furisode kimono. _

"_Sui-Feng," Yoruichi murmured, turning as she beckoned. _

_Sui-Feng, eyes still set firmly on the hard wooden floor beneath her feet, moved closer to help. She tentatively touched the darari musubi knot and the silk tails of the obi moved like mercury beneath her fingertips. She hesitated, reluctant to free her master from the elegant prison, but Yoruichi shifted impatiently. "Sui-Feng, please," said Yoruichi, nearly begging, there was a raggedness in her voice that was most unexpected. _

_Unable to refuse such a plea, Sui-Feng quickly peeled away layer after layer and gently draped the ridiculously expensive pieces over the back of a chair before backpedalling until she had her back to the door, ignoring the strange look on Yoruichi's face. _

"_If that is all, Yoruichi-sama…" she began, her hand already on the doorknob. But the words quickly died on her tongue as Yoruichi drew closer, her movements mesmerizingly, tantalizing. Sui-Feng turned her face away, desperate not to look upon the unclothed goddess standing right before her, her emotions churning uncontrollably within her – the anger, the shame of her weakness, of her desire._

_She felt fingers trail up her neck, before they curled beneath her chin to tilt it up, forcing her to gaze into inquisitive, worried golden eyes. Sui-Feng's jaw tightened as she stared challengingly back. _

"_You're not going to stay?" The confusion was evident in her expression. _

"_I'm really tired tonight, Yoruichi-sama," Sui-Feng said, hating herself for the dishonesty but also fervently hoping that Yoruichi would just let her go. She did not want a confrontation. She only needed a bit of space, so she could gather together all those feelings that have spiralled so far out of her control – feelings that should not have existed in the first place. _

"_What's wrong?" Yoruichi whispered, an urgency only half-disguised in her hushed tones. _

"_Nothing," Sui-Feng replied emotionlessly, determined not to give anything away. She had no right to feel these things. There was no basis for her jealousy. Yoruichi owned her life, her body, her heart. She knew that. It was her purpose to give all those things without regret, and it was unthinkable to even begin to believe for a moment that Yoruichi belonged to her._

_Yoruichi's eyes darkened imperceptibly for a moment as she realized she was being lied to. And for a moment, she felt almost too tired to even care, but there was something off in Sui-Feng's behaviour and it did not sit well with her. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep soundly if she didn't find out what it was. So she pulled Sui-Feng away from the door, pleased to feel no resistance. _

_She pushed Sui-Feng backwards onto the bed, and Sui-Feng sat obligingly, allowing Yoruichi to part her knees so she could kneel in between her legs. If Sui-Feng felt any surprise at the position in which she'd been placed, she did not show it. She sat, still as a statue, even as Yoruichi ran her hands slowly, lovingly over her lean, muscled legs before resting her forearms on her thighs and her palms on her hips. Yoruichi gazed up imploringly, at that dark expression twisting the beautiful face she loved so much into an impenetrable mask. _

"_Sui-Feng, tell me what's bothering you," Yoruichi winced at how much it sounded like a command. She was saddened to see Sui-Feng turn her face away once more, and wondered desperately what she had done. "Look at me," she said quietly. "If you tell me what the problem is I can fix it."_

"_There's really nothing wrong, Yoruichi-sama. Please just let me go." Sui-Feng attempted to push Yoruichi's hands away so she could rise to her feet and fly out of the room, but Yoruichi's firm grip refused to relent. _

"_Sui-Feng!" Yoruichi exclaimed heatedly, an edge of resentment creeping into her voice. "Just tell me!"_

_She felt Sui-Feng's eyes rake over her exposed body before coming to a reluctant rest on her face, shadowed by the distress that reflected what appeared to be intense inner turmoil, although she wasn't sure. Sui-Feng was really hard to read sometimes. She thought she could see a strange expression, almost one of pain and sorrow, fighting to express itself but unable to make it past the impenetrable barrier that Sui-Feng refused to tear down. _

_She was distracted suddenly, by the feeling of Sui-Feng's fingertips trailing across the back of her hands. The soft touch sent shivers rippling through her body. And Yoruichi fought to contain the powerful yearning that surged through her being, a fire that drove away all vestiges of exhaustion. She allowed Sui-Feng to move her hands so she could intertwine their fingers and she was so lost in the tenderness of the gesture, the warmth of the contact that she almost missed when Sui-Feng finally spoke. _

"_What am I to you?" Sui-Feng whispered. "Honestly?"_

_Yoruichi was stunned speechless. She opened her mouth, wishing for a fleeting moment that she could control time, so that the words would spring to her tongue and all of this would be over and everything would go back to being fine, but it was a futile gesture. She could summon no adequate response, not even as Sui-Feng slowly withdrew, leaving her hands empty, grasping at the air. _

"_I want you to please stop pretending to care about me so much."_

"_Sui-Feng what do you –" she began to protest ineffectually, but was quickly cut off. _

"_Its okay, Yoruichi-sama," said Sui-Feng gently. "I understand my place…" There was an unnerving hollowness that lent itself to that statement. And Yoruichi felt cold as the words reached her ears, not understanding why she was hearing this. "I just don't want you to feel like you have to act like I'm the only one you really want."_

"_The hell are you talking about, Sui-Feng!" Yoruichi snapped, angry this time as she stared desperately into those cold dark eyes and suddenly it struck her. "Are you – you believed that – that show I put on this afternoon?" she asked in disbelief. _

_Sui-Feng reddened at this, ""You were convincing," she retorted. "And it's not the first time…"_

_Yoruichi laughed incredulously, relief and disappointment flooding through her all at once. But immediately regretted the outburst she had not thought to contain as Sui-Feng made another attempt to escape. Yoruichi had let her guard down so much she almost let her go, but she quickly rose to her feet and grabbed Sui-Feng's wrist firmly, stilling her frantic movements. _

_Yoruichi sat down on the bed, pulling Sui-Feng back and onto her lap, her hands holding Sui-Feng's captive as looked at one another, faces only inches away. _

"_I don't –" Sui-Feng protested, trying weakly to get Yoruichi to let go. _

"_We need to keep this a secret, you understand?"_

"_I know!" Sui-Feng cried, swiftly outraged. "I __**know**__ that! I just –" Her words stuck in her throat as Yoruichi shushed her gently, releasing one of her wrists so she could bring a hand up to her face. _

"_Listen to me, Sui-Feng," Yoruichi said in a low voice, though the intensity in her tones was not lost. "When I'm in front of other people, all of the things I say and do – it's all made up, okay? It's all lies and deception because that's what we do…" she trailed away faintly, with a sad little self-depreciating smile. "It's all politics and power plays and I have to let them believe that I'm the person they expect me to be, okay? My family…"_

"_I realize that," Sui-Feng told her urgently, wanting to convey to Yoruichi that she understood. She was well aware of the consequences if they were discovered, the scandal it would cause, and the uproar. Yoruichi was the first female head of the Shihoin clan and thus under intense scrutiny by all the nobles who were gleefully anticipating her failure, including several within her own family. "I know about your family. I know about this life you have to live. I serve you – I was raised to serve you…" she trailed away brokenly at this. "I don't expect anything – I don't want anyone to know either. I know they __**can't **__know… I just wanted to be alone tonight so I can rid of these stupid things that I know I have no right to feel and…"_

_Yoruichi placed her hands resolutely on both side of Sui-Feng's face, restraining, demanding as she pulled her dangerously close, her eyes shining in the low light with a polarizing mix of happiness and sorrow. "You're the only one for me, Sui-Feng," she whispered intensely. "You have every right to feel anything you want to and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." _

"_But I –"_

"_You belong to me," Yoruichi murmured, her lips curving into her crooked, mischievous grin, "But I am also most definitely yours… and yours alone."_

Sui-Feng sighed, dragging a hand wearily across her face as she tried to push the unbidden memories from her mind. It only made her feel hollower, more acutely aware of everything she had lost, and would never regain. She swallowed hard. The truth was still difficult to accept and it was frustrating to think that it had already been nine days and she was no closer to figuring out why any of it happened, let alone attempt moving on. She hadn't even managed to take a baby step yet. It was horrifying, pathetic, for someone like her.

She shook her head angrily, as if the action would dispel the unwanted thoughts from her head and stepped out into the corridor. She surveyed the assembled men, with a calm she did not truly feel, but it was getting easier and easier to pretend. And it was almost comforting to adorn the callous façade.

One of the men shifted innocuously, and she was tempted to interpret it as a well-disguised impatience, but upon further examination of the man, she dismissed the notion. "The throne room is done?" she asked no one in particular.

"Yes Captain!" they responded in unison, with a professional curtness and enthusiasm.

"I'm finished here," she told them quietly, her eyes still watchful even if her mind still lingered in another place. If any of them in the current group resented her orders, they did not show it. "Please work quickly and be ready to attend the meeting in half an hour."

"Yes Captain!"

Nodding, she stepped aside to allow them access into the room and watched with an odd expression on her face as they quickly got to work. Their movements decisive and perfectly synchronized, just as one would expect from members of the omnitsukido. She failed to suppress a flinch as the first nail was hammered deeply into the wood, the first board now in place, barring entrance to Yoruichi's bedroom. Her jaw set firmly and she turned away, trying to ignore the sound of hammering that quickly grew into a constant tattoo beating in tune with her heart.

She set foot in the courtyard, the solid, but worn stone tiles hard and hot beneath her clothed feet. She glanced at the sun, a hand shielding her eyes from its brightness. Noting its position, she sighed. Omaeda would be reporting to her soon, so she began to make her way back to her office.

She never used to spend any time in that room, because Yoruichi avoided it. And it wasn't that Yoruichi neglected her duties, she simply liked to do her paperwork in the privacy of her quarters, away from all the distractions of the outside world, and her subordinates. But for Sui-Feng, it was now the opposite. The office was the only room that held very little meaning to her at this point. So she found herself spending most of her days toiling away within it, thankful that it held nothing of the past, no ghostly imprints of Yoruichi's presence, no vivid memories she'd rather forget.

Her room was another story though. What used to be a safe haven, a place where she wished she could spent every moment in, was now a prison of painful reminders. She avoided it as much as possible, only returning there to sleep and even that was dreaded. She spent the last week and a half restlessly tossing and turning through the night, constantly hating the moment where she would wake. Where she would open her eyes, anxious and hope renewed, only to find herself all alone once more, wrapped in the embrace, not of her beloved mentor, but that of cold and cruel reality.

She had thought about changing rooms, but figured it would probably just prove to be fuel for the gossip still spreading like wildfire throughout the ranks. She figured she could stand it. She'd have to learn how to live with the facts anyway, sooner or later.

Finally turning the last corner, she glided silently along the corridor, spotting Omaeda waiting anxiously outside, his face pressed against the wood frame as he peered conspicuously through the window. She stopped a few feet away with a crooked, humourless grin. It was the most she could come up with these days. Not that it bothered her. Smiling too much hurt her face. "There is nobody there, you know," she told him matter-of-factly.

"I know!" he said, annoyed, "She's late!" He turned to face her, shock registered in his small narrow eyes and he jumped about three feet into the air when he realized who he was talking to. "Captain! My apologies, Captain!" he shouted, attempting to salute and bow simultaneously.

She pursed her lips, vaguely amused by his reaction. "What are you sorry about? You've done nothing wrong," she glanced at the glass. "Except for dirtying my window..."

"Errr…" Omaeda seemed at loss for words at this, and stood there, looking at her quizzically as he tried to figure out how to proceed but received no social cues from his tiny, stone-cold captain. He pulled at his sleeve and breathed heavily on the glass as he prepared to wipe it.

"Ew, gross!" she muttered, wrinkling her nose. "Come! Clean it later!" she ordered as she made a quick sidestep to detour him. "And not with your spit!" she said, slipping in between the sliding door before it even fully opened.

He slid the door open wider, following mutely like a large, ugly puppy and stopped with a slack-jawed expression on his bizarrely expressive face as he watched her leap up onto the oak desk, landing soundlessly on its surface.

Turning, Sui-Feng found herself exactly face to face with her new lieutenant and she was suddenly aware of just how large he was. Wider, than his father, it seems. Or it could just be because he was standing too close. She waved her hand dismissively in front of his face.

Puzzled, he stared at the gesture before realizing she was telling him to take a few steps back. When it became clear, he jumped away and steadied himself, standing straight at attention.

"Omaeda, I have an assignment for you."

"Yes Captain! Thank you Captain!"

Sui-Feng squinted at him, pausing perplexedly, but then continued when she decided that his gratitude was a good thing. It sounded relatively genuine, even if his responses sounded terribly practiced. "I want you to renovate the entire 2nd division barracks."

"Everything, Captain?" he exclaimed, attempting to muffle the astonishment in his voice as it rose at the end of the question.

"Yes, everything," she repeated, slightly irritated.

"Ehh," he stumbled as he tried to put his thoughts into words. He was wise enough not to ask her why. Although if he were more perceptive, he would have realized the assignment, rather frivolous in nature, was perhaps his Captain's way of testing his competency, and the promise made by his family. "You want anything specific?"

She gazed pensively at a spot above his shoulder. "I want this place to be different. Brand new. Mark a new era, you know?" she said distantly, and for a second the chilly exterior abated a little and she appeared almost harmless.

Omaeda nodded furiously, too anxious in her presence to notice the slight change before it disappeared.

"I want automatic doors," she said unexpectedly. "And air-conditioning would be nice. It gets hot during the summer."

"What about floor heating?" he suggested meekly, stunned that they were having their first proper discussion.

She nodded in agreement. "I'll allow you to have relatively free reign over this project," she told him, fighting the urge to kick his jaw back off the floor and back into place. "I promoted you to lieutenant did I not?" she snapped.

"Yes, Captain!"

"Then what's that dumb look for?" she glared at him. "One always delegates responsibility and authority together. Otherwise you cannot hold someone accountable for failures…"

Omaeda nodded, unsure of what to say or do. She was so scary. Another idea popped into his mind. "What about an open-air spa?"

"If you are willing…" she said neutrally.

"How about a hot-spring?"

Sui-Feng's eyes narrowed dangerously, the suggestion suddenly triggering unwanted thoughts of Yoruichi. And she was doing so well up until now… "Go, Omaeda!" she ordered impatiently.

"I can start now?" He looked surprised.

"If not now, when?" she retorted, her anger simmering in her burning glare.

"I will not disappoint you, Captain!"

"Let your actions speak for you, Omaeda. Words mean very little to me now."

* * *

><p><em>Just a few notes on the chapter: (skip if you wish)<em>

_- I know it's still mostly exposition, and not much plot advancement, but this chapter was necessary in terms of fitting in with the grander scheme of things. I've currently filled out about 10 pages of my sketchbook just brainstorming and marking down events and developments on a timeline. (Which are probably totally inaccurate and untrue but they somehow make sense in my head)._

_- The reason for the renovations, as mentioned above - Sui-Feng wants to see if the Omaeda's will keep their word. But also get rid of all those pesky flashbacks she keeps having. Sort of like... a symbolic moving on. Although at this point, it's more of a physical change, since she's still kind of stuck, emotionally. _

_- I'll be introducing more characters in the next few chapters. Mostly everyone who is already canonically tied into Yoruichi's back story. But of course, with a spin!_

_Anyway! Thanks so much for all your support. Please keep reviewing! _


	5. thunderstorms of change

**Locus of Control**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Sui-Feng sat quietly meditating on the roof of the second division headquarters main building, overlooking the courtyard where the disciplined soldiers trained and the lazy ones mingled. She tried to ignore the impulse to go down and berate them, but it was difficult. Even Yoruichi, as randomly benevolent a commander as she was, would never have tolerated such slacking off. But Sui-Feng knew that there would be little point in trying to enforce such strict disciplinary measures when half of them were still rather ambivalent, if not outright hostile, towards her existence. So she forced herself to think of others things, knowing that eventually she'd overcome those ranked beneath her. _First things first_, she told herself.

The soft breeze picked up the edges of her cloak, which wavered uncertainly behind her, but she paid no heed. There was a lot running through her mind as she ran through every possible reaction the Shihoin family could have and planned every corresponding response she would give. She did not trust her herself to be level-headed enough, to be composed enough to come up with answers on the spot. It was too soon yet, to loosen the chains that her rational mind had bolted around her heart.

She expertly tuned out the distant din of construction workers, who had surprised her early in the morning with their arrival. Truth be told, she did not anticipate Marechiyo to be so gung-ho about the project, but apparently he had been so excited about the project that he spent the night talking to contractors and other affiliates within his network, so by the time the day broke, he already organized the entire thing. She had been half amused, and half extremely irritated when he woke her up to get her final go ahead, which she consented to, still mostly asleep and definitely too groggy to be making proper decisions. She was relatively pleased by the welcome surprise of his competency. Although she had a sneaking suspicion it was only because he did this kind of thing on his own time anyway… but regardless, the sooner she could change things, the sooner she could start to move on. That was, in theory.

She was curious to sense a strange spiritual pressure enter the vicinity. She could not definitively predict who it belonged to, which was vexing, even though she knew she had a long way to go before she reached the level of power that Yoruichi had. The reiatsu was heavy enough to earn itself some interest on her radar and she opened her eyes, scanning the surroundings as she searched for its owner. It felt somewhat familiar. A little jagged and unrefined, but carrying the distinct weight of nobility, she noted, as the presence drew closer. She could hear the heavy double doors groaning as they opened on ancient cogs. She tilted her head, listening in on the conversation happening directly below her.

"Where is she?" Gruff, but definitely a woman, and curiously lacking in the pretence Sui-Feng came to expect from upper-nobility.

Sui-Feng couldn't help but roll her eyes at the complete lack of prevarication in Omaeda's response. "I don't know. Somewhere up there."

"Up _where_?" the voice practically snarled, the impatience biting at the edges of civility.

"The roof, I think." The _idiot_, thought Sui-Feng, plainly irritated. It wasn't that she cared about being discovered, hell, anyone with half a brain and an iota of skill could detect her, given that she wasn't hiding. But the dimwit didn't even bother asking why the person wanted to see her. Regardless of the answer that would have hypothetically been given, it would have revealed things – whether significant or not, she would now never know, because he didn't even think to inquire into this mystery woman's business.

"Huh."

Sui-Feng was relatively certain as to the identity at this point, her vague guess having been cemented after hearing that scoff. And, as she expected, a split second later, the sound of feet landing against the loose tiles came from somewhere behind her. She made a mental note to remind Omaeda that the roof was in desperate need of repair.

"Looks like it's going to rain," noted the woman as she came nearer.

"Kuukaku," said Sui-Feng in acknowledgement, but refusing to turn around, knowing that Kuukaku would not keep her distance. Predictable as ever, the inelegant noble walked over and plonked herself down beside her, swinging her legs over the lip of the rooftop, dangling her feet happily below.

Kuukaku grinned wildly in response. "Ya remembered me!" she exclaimed heartily, her eyes widening in an expression mock surprise.

"Yeah. You're kind of hard to forget," Sui-Feng told her as she cast a wary eye over the Shiba Clan's only daughter. Despite all their wealth, Kuukaku always managed to look artfully dishevelled. She had this curious talent of melding the poorest quality garments with the luxurious silk worn only by the nobles in a way that one could not tell the difference from the other as it hung, gloriously unkempt, off her curves.

"So," said Kuukaku shortly, watching her thoughtfully as she mindlessly adjusted the white skirt that hung almost shamefully low upon her hips. Her hands quickly stilled within moments as the modifications were made and froze, staring expectantly at Sui-Feng.

Sui-Feng did not respond. She knew what Kuukaku was going to say. She could see the question forming in her mouth, just about to roll of her tongue. And she wondered what she could do about it, short of punching Kuukaku in the face, maybe dislocate her jaw – but that was unfair. And what little she did know of Kuukaku told her that the stubborn noble would somehow find a way to ask no matter what she did. So, left with only one foreseeable option, Soifon inhaled deeply, through her nose, as she prayed for self-control.

"So the bitch left, huh?"

Sui-Feng almost recoiled at the flippant delivery, and felt anger fraying the ropes of her composure. She could feel those greenish-grey eyes waiting, hear the bated breath. So she nodded, knowing Kuukaku would not move on without a proper response.

"And she didn't take you?"

"What's it look like?" Sui-Feng snapped, then bit her tongue to keep her temper in check. The pain jolted through her senses, awakening the suppressed hurt she'd been hiding inside her heart and she turned away, hating the sudden prickling sensation in her eyes as her cheeks burned with shame.

There was a silence, broken only be Kuukaku's loud sigh of disappointment. "I'm sorry, kid. I didn't mean…" She paused, scrambling to find what she wanted to express. "I just..." She faltered again, her eyes sympathetic she gazed at Soifon, who was still determinedly facing the other way. "You two were inseparable. I didn't think she'd leave without you."

Sui-Feng squeezed her eyes shut, holding her breath as she reached out to reign in her unstable emotions. She dared not open them until she was sure none of the treacherous tears would dare fall.

"Are you…" Kuukaku stumbled again, the concern sounding foreign coming from her mouth. "Are you okay?" she finished lamely, but there was a genuine undercurrent of compassion within the wholly inadequate inquiry. When Sui-Feng did not react, Kuukaku ran her fingers nervously through her messy black hair. "Stupid question," she laughed awkwardly. "I'm really sorry – I suck with words," she confessed, her gaze softening as she let it pass over the hunched form wrapped in the regal white of a Captain's haori. "I just wanted to see how you were holding up."

Still, no answer. Kuukaku, nodding her head in defeat, stood up, resting a hand lightly on Sui-Feng's surprisingly strong shoulder, hoping to convey some of her sympathy through a gesture rather than through the sad spoken sentiments she had hopelessly butchered. But she received no indication that Sui-Feng had even bothered receiving the inadequate comfort Kuukaku tried to offer. Kuukaku glanced down at the head of silky, jet-black hair and smiled sadly.

She withdrew with as much dignity as she could muster, despite the miserable failure, and slowly began to pick her away across the roof when suddenly the wind picked up and began to howl in protest, almost drowning out the response she had been waiting for.

"So you don't know anything," Sui-Feng said bitterly, her voice carrying firm and resolute over the lamenting currents which snapped at her cloak, causing it to flare out behind her, as if threatening drag her away.

Kuukaku turned back, hesitantly. "I'm sorry."

"It doesn't really matter," Sui-Feng dismissed the apology dispassionately, as her stare bored into the distance where heavy grey clouds began to gather. "No one knows anything."

"What do you mean?" asked Kuukaku as she sat down, more carefully this time, as if she were afraid to physically break the conversation that was happening.

"Well, no one I know knows anything," Sui-Feng amended calmly, but immediately after her tone became scathing, "It's all whispers. Rumours. Nothing concrete." The disappointment was written clearly on her face, as she pulled her legs up to wrap her arms around them.

Kuukaku watched her curiously. She was still such a child, she thought, as she watched Sui-Feng curl up and practically disappear in her Captain's cloak, which continued to billow about. "It's still something, isn't it?" she said optimistically.

Soifon shook her head as a stray raven lock caught in the wind blew across her dark eyes. "Not enough."

Kuukaku stared at her thoughtfully. "Sometimes, one finds more truth in the things that people don't say," she said slowly as she watched Sui-Feng retreat even further, looking like she was physically holding herself together. "So how badly do you want to find out?"

"I just want to move on," whispered Sui-Feng brokenly, resting her chin her on knees, her eyes managing to blur slightly before she quickly blinked it away.

There was a momentary silence, filled with a curious sense of unrest. Kuukaku found it difficult look away from the girl sitting beside her. There was something inherently, and deeply fascinating about the new and ridiculously young Captain, a strange allure in the steely silence. She could see the firm, fiery power hidden in the lines and the posture of that small stature, intriguingly offset by the childish innocence and vulnerability still present in her eyes and face. It was fearsome and heartbreaking and precious and suddenly she understood why Yoruichi had fallen so hopelessly in love with her.

She could almost begin to make out the mysterious dichotomy in front of her, and swore for a moment that she could see past the solid black and white layers of utmost authority. But abruptly she tore her eyes away when Sui-Feng turned her head. _Caught red-handed_, she thought, embarrassed. She gazed up at the sky lackadaisically as she tried her hardest to pretend that she was staring at it all along.

The clouds were moving in fast, the dark hues of grey crashing together to suffocate the sun as they blotted out all the light. She whistled, impressed at the show the heavens were putting on. "Any second now," she predicted, and even before she finished the sentence, a few raindrops splashed against her skin, like messengers announcing the torrential outpour to come. She shifted impatiently and glanced inquisitively at Sui-Feng, who appeared to have no intention of moving.

The rain began to fall in earnest as Kuukaku settled back down, sighing. Within moments it began to pour.

There were shouts down below as a few workers tried to run for shelter, but were met by a furious Omaeda, shouting encouragement and abuse as he waved his heavy clipboard threateningly, "Get back to work wimps! A little rain won't kill ya! It's actually more efficient! 'Cause then you're showering the sweat off while you work! Come on, people! No stopping!"

Kuukaku shook the rainwater from her eyes, smiling as she heard the commotion and shifted closer to immobile Captain beside her. "Hey," she said gently, nudging her lightly with an elbow.

Sui-Feng fixed her with a blank stare. Kuukaku couldn't help but feel a little unsettled at the lack of emotion in the gaze, and tried to suppress an involuntary shudder with feeble grin.

Kuukaku stared at the workers still toiling away even as the rain began to pound down on their bodies. She could feel each drop hit her skin with surprising force and slid away only to be replaced by another a split second later. It was cleansing, she thought, gazing aimlessly about her. She wasn't really sure what she was supposed to do now. The lull in the conversation was stifling.

"She loved the rain, you know," Sui-Feng said suddenly, looking just as surprised Kuukaku that she had willingly offered the tidbit of information. It was a silly little fact. Yet, having shared it, she realized felt a little better, as if a little bit of the essence of Yoruichi was revived in her momentarily. And when that fleeting comfort disappeared, she glanced at Kuukaku to gauge her reaction, hoping irrationally that the subject would just drop. But she knew it was too late to take back now.

"She did?" Kuukaku exclaimed sceptically.

Sui-Feng nodded, reaching up with a hand to brush away the strands plastered to her face.

Kuukaku could see the rain sliding down her cheeks, and briefly wondered for a moment if they were tears, hoping desperately that they were not because she had no idea how to comfort her. But the worry subsided just as suddenly as it had come.

"We used to run together whenever there was a storm," sighed Sui-Feng, not really sure why she was telling Kuukaku these things.

"You're both bat-shit crazy," chuckled the unruly noble as she lay back in the sheets of rain streaming off the tiles, leaning casually on her elbows. "But I'll bite anyway. What's the reason?"

Sui-Feng heard the question, but did not immediately answer. The words seemed to take their sweet time registering in her mind as she listened to the rhythmic pitter patter of the raindrops splashing against the surfaces. She watched as they flowed through the tiles of the roof, the cracks in the ground, sliding in a hurry across glass. Finally, she murmured, "She said it was comforting."

Kuukaku shook her head disbelievingly. "Only Yoruichi would something think that."

"She said that the rain let her escape from the world. Let her get away from family and politics and duty. And people…"

"But she brought you along?" questioned Kuukaku, curious. She had known Yoruichi all her life, practically since the minute they were born. Her childhood friend had always been a precocious, strong-willed and independent. She never let anyone get close to her, fearing it would rob her of what limited freedom she had gained herself.

"Yeah," said Sui-Feng, letting a small rueful smile escape. "But only because I followed her once. I know she can handle herself, but it was my job to protect her so I couldn't just let her go…" Sui-Feng trailed away softly, her eyes distant with the memories.

"What did she say when she found out?" Kuukaku wondered quietly.

It was a long moment before the younger woman spoke. "She looked at me and said, "_Sui-Feng, most people still have some of that childhood fear of thunderstorms deep down inside them, even if they'd rather die than admit it. I think it's because we realize the sheer might of all these forces we cannot control… We feel this rain, hear this thunder, see this lighting and then we slowly begin understand just how insignificant and alone we really are in the world._"

"That's pretty cryptic," Kuukaku said sympathetically, her lips quirking into half a smirk. "She was such a confusing person…" She added, a tad unnecessarily. "But I guess you figured out what she meant?"

Sui-Feng nodded slowly, staring at the way the water parted around her finger as she traced nonsensical patterns in the rain. "It took me a while, but I realized that even though she wanted to be alone… she hated her loneliness," she explained quietly, "And that she felt that everyone just assumed she was untouchable, that no one really cared for who she was a person... only what she represented."

"It's what happens when you're born a princess," said Kuukaku knowingly, kicking absentmindedly to rid herself of the ridiculous amount of water that had gathered between her feet and her sandals. "You start to hate the people around you, the insidious power plays surrounding your life… and your duty," she scoffed depreciatingly, and a twisted smile devoid of happiness appeared upon her lips. "And the saddest thing about it is – you're powerless to stop it from happening. You just get caught up in it, because you were born."

Kuukaku glanced worryingly at Sui-Feng, counting the seconds of silence she had created, wondering if she had effectively ended the conversation like she always did.

"I think it's mostly why she picked me," Sui-Feng admitted in a low voice.

"What do you mean?" exclaimed Kuukaku, startled. "Aren't you from nobility too?"

"Lower-nobility," Sui-Feng explained, still vaguely amazed at how easy it was to talk to Kuukaku. "We've made our living as executioners and assassins for centuries. Hardly the kind of profession the Great Houses personally involve themselves with… They need families like mine to do their dirty work, help keep them in power, but we mean very little to them."

"Well, you meant a lot to Yoruichi," said Kuukaku passionately, but quickly realized her costly mistake. She scrambled to amend her statement, cursing herself for her habit to speak before thinking. "You still mean a lot to her, I'm sure! You're stupid if you even bother thinking otherwise," she told her threateningly, but she saw that her petty grammatical slip-up had already taken its toll.

Sui-Feng looked away once again. "Sometimes I don't know what to think," she said softly.

Kuukaku did not know what to say, so to fill the quiet that had once again made its unwelcome appearance, she continued mentally berating herself for being unable to master the kind of tact that all nobility were supposed to inherently possess. She then decided that the best tactic would be to steer the conversation in another direction. She did not know what other topic to speak about, so she braced herself and cleared her throat nervously. "I hear you've been summoned."

Sui-Feng exhaled loudly, attempting to rid herself of the tremor she felt building inside her as she was reminded of the trials she had to face. "Yes."

"Do you know what they want?"

"It's hard to tell, but I've got a few ideas," said Sui-Feng, rather hoarsely. "None of it will be pleasant though. Do you know?" Sui-Feng asked her hurriedly.

Kuukaku shook her head. "The Clans tend to keep to themselves, especially when they're trying to hide internal meltdowns from the other Houses."

Sui-Feng nodded, feeling dejected even though she had not expected anything to come out of the off-chance hope.

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Kuukaku smiled confidently, patting her on the back.

"I wish I didn't know they all hate me."

"We don't," Kuukaku told her earnestly. "It's mostly just the wizened old pricks that have been married to tradition. The rest of us are pretty neutral."

"Neutral?" Sui-Feng questioned.

"Well yeah. Like you said, no one really knows anything. Until we get some hard facts, nobody can make up their mind about what to think."

"And the others not like you?" Sui-Feng asked evenly.

"They're not even mad at you," said Kuukaku, placing her hand over Sui-Feng's smaller one. "They're just mad at what you represent."

"What is that?" said Sui-Feng tiredly.

"Change."

Sui-Feng blinked, accepting. She stared listlessly at the rain thundering in droves around them, wondering how in the world she was going to get through meeting with the Shihoins. Thanks to Kuukaku, her careful planning had only generated enough automated responses for the first exchange. Anything past a few minutes and she was going to be sitting duck, waiting to be executed by political ruthlessness.

"Well, I'd better go get ready," she said, with a calm she did not feel. She stood, brushing the excess water off her limbs with a sharp movement. "It's almost time."

"Okay, good luck. Not that you'll need any," said Kuukaku, laughing lightly at the disparaging frown.

"I'll need all the luck I can get," said Sui-Feng hollowly.

"You'll be fine. If anyone can deal with them, it's you," continued Kuukaku earnestly, calling after her as Sui-Feng began to walk away. "She picked you for a reason, you know."

Sui-Feng's step faltered, and her left foot splashed into a puddle. She stared, pensive, at the ripples panning out from the point of contact, distorted by the continuous circles created by the incessant rainfall. She could feel Kuukaku's eyes boring in her back, and quickly leapt off the spine of the roof, sliding gracefully down to the edge where she leapt off, grateful to be out of sight. Landing soundlessly, she hurried away towards her quarters, suddenly itching to get out of her drenched uniform hanging heavy like her troubled feelings.

_Everyone keeps saying that, _she thought to herself, _but why don't I believe it?_

* * *

><p><em>Okay! So I'm aiming to hit at least 55 before I post the next chapter. And I want to thank everyone who took the time to review last time. It is very much appreciated. :) Much love, to all of you. <em>

_Annnnd. Another exposition-chapter . I know it must get a little tiring for you readers after a while, but rest assured it will be very significant later on, since friendships do not appear out of thin air... _

_Kind of Spoiler-ish/so skip if you wish:_

_So we'll be seeing Yoruichi's side of things in the next chapter, and then we'll return to the imminent showdown between Sui-Feng and the Shihoins in chapter 7! After that, we'll meet all of the other Captain's (and their reactions), as requested, as well as Sui-Feng beginning to assert her control over the Omnitsukido (yayyy action - I've been choreographing fight scenes in my head). And Aizen's gonna show his face somewhere soon... that sneaky bastard. :) Oh oh oh and the lovely Byakuya will be making another appearance. _


	6. veiled and masked

**Locus of Control**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Yoruichi stood off to the side, a few feet away from the customarily dishevelled form of her best friend as he ran excitedly back and forth in front of a dilapidated building, his elongated shadow mirroring his movements in the dust.

"So, do you see it?" he chattered with a forced happiness. "Urahara's shop!" he exclaimed, flourishing his arms in a decidedly unmanly manner and finishing the pronouncement with jazz hands.

She grinned crookedly, the finest attempt she could muster, but it was missing a lot of its usual good humour. And she noted the concerned look that crossed fleetingly over his face, knowing that she had not fooled her incredibly – and sometimes infuriatingly observant – best friend. But she continued on with the charade, because she wasn't sure what else she was supposed to do.

She could appreciate the soft, warm glow of the setting sun shining its dying rays against the broken wood boards of the sad little shop, the soft breeze ruffling through her hair. It was refreshing, especially after spending over a week in the secret training area while the others fought their inner hollows. She loved the place, but felt so contained. Trapped. And now, she was free. Finally, she had no obligations to fulfil, no tradition to uphold, no expectations to exceed… But it was not what she had expected. It was not like she had dreamed. Was it possible to feel so empty, she wondered, to feel so burdened with nothing?

"Yoruichi?" came Kisuke's voice, filtered slowly through her consciousness. There was a note of worry in his low tones.

She realized she had let the grin slide off her face, and quickly marshalled her willpower for another attempt. "That's original," she said sarcastically, completely unimpressed. She was vaguely amused at his antics, but it didn't really manage to distract her from this rare weariness sinking right to her bones, making her feel so heavy, yet so hollow at the same time. And she couldn't help but feel marginally more depressed the more she looked at that sad little structure, with its wood planks old and rotting, and the corrugated metal roof crumpled like a discarded tin can.

It seemed to reflect the state of her life, in shambles, and practically beyond repair. As soon as the thought left her subconscious, her more rational side scolded herself for being so melodramatic. She shrugged off Kisuke's lingering gaze, daring him with a cold glare.

"You guys? What do you think?" Urahara turned to the strange band of misfits scattered across the small courtyard-like area hemmed by several larger buildings.

Yoruichi followed Urahara's line of sight, to bear witness to the reactions of his audience. As she directed her focus upon them, their pointless pockets of conversations suddenly made their way to her ears, incessant, but pointless. She heard them speaking amongst each other, could see their lips moving, but she didn't really have any interest in listening. She kept thinking that it was such a peculiar thing, to see half of Soul Society's strongest and most respected captains and lieutenants leaning here and there like a lost, beaten group of delinquents.

Every time she looked at them she was reminded of everything that had happened, and felt herself feel helpless in the onslaught of emotions hitting her at once, washing over her like a cold brutal wave and she felt ill-equipped to deal with it. She didn't even really understand what she was feeling. If she thought about it too hard, it became a blur, just like when she used to run aimlessly just to escape the tediousness of her duties and responsibilities, and the world would pass by in such a hurry that she couldn't even remember seeing anything at all. But maybe, this time, it was because she didn't want to think about it.

Except she couldn't stop. There was some kind of morbid fascination, prodding at this unusual, constant ache inside her, so different from the injuries sustained in combat. She knew just about every kind of cause for physical pain, and exactly how to use it, or cure it, but she felt lost when she tried to examine this perplexing void her heart seemed to be suffering. She knew there was nothing wrong with her insides, she hadn't been wounded in ages – she was too fast for that. And she knew her heart was fine. It was still beating regularly. But there was this strange symptom that persisted with every throb, a phantom pain crying out to her mind which struggled to comprehend it.

She thought she knew why. Or at least, it was supposed to be clear cut. Yes, she missed Sui-Feng terribly, so much so that she could swear there was this tangible pull, calling her back to her roots in Seireitei. And how could she forget the one she loved so much, who she left so quickly behind? When everywhere she looked was another reminder, another mark on the calendar, another cycle of the clock. Ten days, she counted, since she had spent that last night... She shook her head, confused and torn between feelings of regret, indecision, helplessness – everything she hated. The thing is, she wasn't sorry for saving these people around her, they were her colleagues, her friends. And they were innocent.

But at what cost?

She was just beginning to feel the brunt of it, and knew instinctively that it would only worsen. She wondered, with worry growing amongst the unstable brew of emotions as she was suddenly struck with the thought of what she must have left in her wake… _There's no point in thinking about that now_, she told herself sharply. _There's nothing you can do_. So she pushed it out of her mind as best as she could. For the moment.

She watched as Shinji smiled, showing an unnerving amount of teeth, and suppressed at shudder at the sudden likeness it bore to his hollow mask, which she had just seen two days ago, since Shinji had been the last to conquer his inner hollow. Kisuke had murmured something about Aizen being the root of the struggle, but it wasn't anything notable. She wasn't even sure she had heard properly. It seemed too obvious to merit mentioning. She suspected he was waffling about, avoiding revealing all the details like he always did. Not that it really mattered, she thought, eyeing Shinji's languid movements as he ran a hand through his newly shorn locks. It seemed to cost him a great deal of concentration to open his mouth and speak. "I think you've got something there," he drawled. "What are you planning on selling?"

Urahara was about to reply but was interrupted by a loud yell of frustration as Hiyori tripped and fell face first into the dirt ground near Lisa's feet. "Damn it! These stupid gigais!" she yelled, followed by a string of incomprehensible profanities as she spat the sand vehemently out of her mouth. Her childlike face twisting into a hideous expression of rage and frustration as she roared. "I feel like I'm wearing a fat suit!"

The meaningless chatter died away as all eyes were drawn to Hiyori's small form as she rose unsteady to her feet, her red sweatshirt covered in streaks of dirt.

It seemed, Yoruichi noted, that the conversations were just a method of distracting themselves, of distracting everyone from the things they really wanted to say. But for Hiyori, who in her immaturity always wore her heart on her sleeve, there wasn't much she bothered to hide.

"Are you sure it hides our reiatsu?" inquired Rose with a deceptively disinterested air as he picked slowly, methodically at the non-existent lint on his new tuxedo.

"Come on guys, I got you this far, didn't I?" said Urahara, slightly dejected by the lack of faith in them. But Yoruichi knew it was all for show. They were all wearing masks, all playing a part in this tragic play had become their lives. She could tell Kisuke was just feigning responses, but it was subtle. And she only picked up on it because she had known him since childhood. It was in the slight over-exaggeration in his movements, his expressions. He always put a little too much effort into convincing others.

Yoruichi watched silently as Kisuke turned back to stare at the small decrepit building in front of him, the familiar lopsided smile stretching across his face as he stroked the stubble along his jaw line in thought. "And I was thinking of making it a Candy Shop or something." She could hear the joke in his voice.

Lisa Yadomaru caught her gaze, and rolled her eyes theatrically for Yoruichi to see as she deadpanned, "Right. Candy." Her remark clearly suggesting she also knew he was just making things up on the spot for kicks. Yoruichi almost wanted to laugh at Kisuke's miserable pout, but effort required proved to be too much.

She had always liked Lisa, whose personality had always struck her as a mix between Kuukaku's brash candour and Sui-Feng's quiet reserve. Yoruichi watched as Lisa all of a sudden kicked miserably at a pebble as if it had personally offended her. A puff of dust exploded around her feet as it was jettisoned out into the street.

"I like Candy!" chirped Mashiro from up above them, drawing all nine pairs of eyes to her as she teetered precariously on the creaking wood. It seemed only her disposition was completely unchanged, outwardly at least. She jumped off the edge of a crumbling railing and landed nimbly to skip across the courtyard. She skidded to a stop next to the silver haired Kensei, a perpetual frown etched onto his face. He simply scoffed at her behaviour, his pierced brow furrowed as he glared off to the side, saying nothing.

"What he really means is he'll continue running illegal operations in the basement he's planning on digging out," offered Yoruichi drily as she made her way to a seat in the shade next to Hacchi and Tessai. She gracefully skipped up a tower of battered wooden boxes and sat down slowly, trying to mask the exhaustion eating into her spirits. When she settled, she was vaguely entertained by the fact that despite being perched upon a precarious pedestal, her knees ended up at the same level as their shoulders.

She nearly leapt out of her skin when Tessai's large, powerful hand patted her knee gently. She stared uncomprehendingly at him, boring holes into the back of his braided skull until he was forced to turn around. Although she couldn't see his eyes behind the mirrored glasses, she could see his face suddenly soften and he offered her a sad little smile. She looked away, troubled. _And here I thought I was doing so well_, she thought, angry that she was so easy to read without the happy-go-lucky front she liked to flaunt. But as she turned back to the unfolding drama, she figured that most of the others were just as wrapped up in their own unhappiness.

Love sneered slightly. "Should stop meddling with all this illegal shit," he growled as he rolled up his sleeves to his turquoise tracksuit, the movements brusque and impatient. "Look at where it's gotten you."

Urahara turned to the large man, his gray eyes unreadable as he fixed Love with a steady gaze. "What do you mean?" he asked evenly. Yoruichi, even from afar, knew that Kisuke already knew the answer. She could see, from his stance, that he had been expecting the confrontation.

Tessai and Hacchi exchanged an anxious look. It was subtle. But Yoruichi did not miss it – even if she wasn't naturally really perceptive, it was difficult to miss when she was sitting right behind them. The two giants seemed uneasy at the way things were progressing. The previously, forced pleasant atmosphere had quickly dissipated, replaced by one that seemed to cause the air to shimmer, unsteady and powerful, not unlike the stifling pressure typically caused by an uncontrolled outburst of reiatsu.

"He means you shouldn't have bothered trying to save us!" yelled Hiyori angrily into the silence before tripping again. She slammed her fist into the ground in frustration, the blow startling nearby birds into flight and leaving a crater in the dust.

Urahara was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry you feel that way," he stated calmly, every word enunciated deliberately with quiet conviction, "But I could not stand by and do nothing."

There was a tense silence, as everyone stilled and watched the confrontation with bated breath.

"You mean you feel responsible right?" Hiyori hissed, her small form rigid as she stalked determinedly towards where Kisuke was standing slack, arms loose at his sides. With an effort she grabbed his lapel to wrench his face closer to her height so she could glare at him at point-blank range. "Can I ask why you feel that?" she snarled menacingly.

Kisuke looked unsettled, only for a moment, but it was enough.

Like a shark after blood, Hiyori pounced. "It's because it really is your fault, isn't it!" She shouted angrily, "You know things that we don't and you're just doing all this to fix your own mistakes! You don't actually care about us." When Kisuke did not reply, she continued harshly, unrepentant, "Are we just test subjects to you too? Huh? _Captain_?"

Hiyori roared in frustration at Urahara's insistent silence and the stupid look of hurt that flashed across his face, and with childlike spite, she drew back one fist, wanting nothing more than to break it.

Yoruichi's eyes widened in surprise and Hacchi inhaled in anticipation. Everyone knew this argument had been inexorable – hence the aimless waffling they had managed to continue ever since they arrived in the human world the day before. And Yoruichi knew Kisuke was damn well prepared for it. He was always prepared for everything, just like he must have definitely anticipated physical retaliation from the little loose cannon that was his lieutenant. Even if he didn't, the wild intent behind the punch made it easy to see, and easy to dodge. So she definitely did not expect him to have planned to just stand there and take it, and judging by the slightly fazed expressions of the rest of them, no one else did either. But it looked like he was prepared to do just that…

"That's enough."

Hiyori let out a strangled yelp as she was dragged backwards by the collar, her fists flailing wildly in rage at Shinji, who with a grunt, heaved her into a pile of discarded crates next to the shop. "Urahara," he said heavily, the simple exertion appearing to have drained him considerably.

Urahara was slightly flustered as he stared Shinji in the eye.

There was a long silence, filled with tension.

"I won't thank you for saving us," Shinji said, glancing at his silent comrades, who watched impassively from the sidelines.

There was another pause, as they heard and angry curse and the sound of wood splintering. All eyes turned towards Hiyori, who spat irately at the wall as she climbed out of the debris. Kisuke seemed to shrink back, as if he expected her to continue her attempt to charge at him with verbal and physical abuse, but she no longer advanced.

Kisuke was slightly perplexed, but remained prudently silent.

"And I cannot speak for everybody…" At this Shinji glance cursorily to his comrades, who could not seem to meet his eyes. "But you know just as well as I the life of an exile is not a life at all." His eyes darkened. "You probably should have let Aizen kill us," said Shinji, musing aloud. "We would have been better off dead." He paused, his gaze dropping to his feet, and he scuffed the heel of his shoe against the solid ground in confusion, shrugging his slim shoulders uncertainly. As if the gesture was foreign to him. When he looked up again, there was a bright, almost feverish light in his eyes. He smiled slowly, "But I am grateful to you for giving me a chance…"

It was unspoken, but everyone knew what he meant. They could live with the disgrace, the tarnished reputations, if they had to. What was difficult to accept was that they were all bested by a sleazy traitor, who so unexpectedly took control of their lives and tossed it into the trash. And if there was anything they all had in common, it was that they loathed being used, manipulated, unable to decide the course of their existence. Redemption was simply a hopeful afterthought .

The tense exchange was suddenly broken by the succession of clops growing ever louder, the sound mixing in with the creaking of several wooden wheels as they treaded over uneven cobblestones and untreated ground.

Urahara and Shinji skipped out of the way in unison as a pair of massive work horses cantered into the area, followed by an equally massive wooden carriage. A nondescript man in overalls promptly dropped the reins as the carriage came to a rolling stop and stepped down, toting a tattered leather bag. The man glanced from one man to the other and apparently decided that the scruffy looking one was who he was looking for. He nodded gruffly at the bemused and embarrassed Urahara, who pulled out a large bag of jingling coins, handing it silently to the man who muttered something unintelligible in thanks and waved to his cohorts. At his signal, several other carriages filed into the courtyard area.

Yoruichi smirked as she was the first to realize what was going on. "Leave it to Kisuke for going ahead with the stupid shop anyway," she said offhandedly, crossing her arms and leaning on her right leg, adopting a laid-back posture to aid perpetuating her customary air of unflappability, which, try as she might, she did not truly feel.

Tessai rose to his feet. "I guess he wants us to help him build it?"

He winked cheerfully at Yoruichi when she shot him a questioning look. It was the first time he had spoken in the past few days. Tessai was always rather silent, even as a child. Large and quiet, and nigh unreadable behind those shiny lens of his glasses, he was like a rock. Except he would follow Kisuke to the ends of the earth – he was just as deeply loyal to Kisuke as she was, if not more. She was thankful, that he had come along.

Kensei glanced over at them, speaking from a few feet away, "Well, it's not like we have anything else to do for the time being…"

Lisa pursed her lips. "We could be training. I mean, just because we've beaten our inner Hollows doesn't mean we can just sit back and relax…" she looked at Hiyori, who was clumsily stomping over to join them. "We can't even manipulate these gigais properly."

"So, doing heavy physical work will help us get used to them then," said Shinji as he approached with an uncomfortable Urahara in tow.

"It's bad timing!" apologized Urahara shiftily, wringing his hands, "I didn't expect it to come this early. I placed the order just before we left the training ground," he explained. He glanced at the morose group gathered around him, who stared rather apathetically back at him. "I can't ask you to –"

"Oh, just shut up," said Love, interrupting gruffly. It seemed that that was his version of an apology, because he nodded, with a certain amount of deference, in Urahara's general direction before bumping roughly into him as he made his way to the back of the first large carriage with Rose wandering in tow.

"Yay! Let's get started then!" cried Mashiro joyfully, dragging an exasperated Kensei along with her as she immediately skipped away to follow.

Hacchi rose to his feet, standing towering, beside Tessai as they beamed down at Kisuke and Yoruichi. "You can count on us," Hacchi rumbled, on behalf of himself and Tessai, who simply nodded crustily to echo the sentiment, and they too departed. The others slinked away wordlessly, unsure of what to say to the man who had both saved and damned them.

Finally alone, Kisuke turned expectantly to Yoruichi, but did not press. He waited patiently for her to speak. She fidgeted uncomfortably beneath his knowing gaze, her eyes shifting restlessly away and around, everything to avoid his concerned gaze.

"So," she said, a rueful half-grin causing her lips to curl on one side.

"So," repeated Kisuke, chuckling nervously.

"That went…"

"Better than expected," finished Kisuke truthfully as he ran his slender fingers through his unruly hair. Noting how quickly another silence had fallen upon them. It wasn't that he minded. Half the time they spent together was time spent not speaking. They were always able to enjoy the quiet with each other, ever since they were little. It was an understanding they developed with one another over the years. He had his secrets, she had hers and they were both okay with that. They knew that in time, if necessary, things would be revealed. There was an implicit trust between them that very few ever found. Which is why he held his tongue and said nothing even though he wanted nothing more than to get her to spill about the things she was bottling up inside.

He stared thoughtfully at her as she nodded absentmindedly, as if she were about to say something. He could see the exhaustion in her face, and it stole the usual mischievous twinkle away from her eyes leaving them unnervingly hollow. He suspected it was only a shadow of what she was feeling inside. He knew the whole thing really was his fault, just like Hiyori said and he tried to fight away the sudden feelings of guilt that welled up inside him out of the blue, but failed miserably, especially when Yoruichi started talking again.

"Look at them," she said wistfully as she watched the group bicker and scuffle like children over the materials as they began to unload the truck in a disorderly, but strangely efficient manner. Her eyes misted over with what Kisuke knew were tears she wouldn't let fall. "Shinji and Hiyori have always been close," she said, unable to hide the shade of envy colouring her low tones. "Love and Rose were always joined at the hip all the time anyway… Lisa's a little bit of a loner, but she's comfortable with the crowd. Hacchi's friendly with everybody, Kensei still has Mashiro, even if he'd rather die than admit he cares about her…" she trailed away, and turned to him, a pleading look in her eyes.

It was a strange thing for her to say, he thought, extremely out of character, given that she was usually brutally honest and very succinct. But he knew exactly what she was trying to express. Their colleagues were friends, but she never really fit in with them. He was born a genius and she, a princess – and no matter where they were, they were always outcasts. Ironically, should have made the thought of exile easier to bear. And in a way it did, because he knew it was not exile that was bothering her so much.

"You have me," he said quietly.

Yoruichi exhaled softly, dragging the back of her hand across one eye. "I know," she murmured weakly, avoiding his gaze because she could not bear to see the pity she knew was shining within them. "I just…"

"It's okay," he said softly, reaching out to pull her into a gentle hug. He was mildly startled when she sank into it gratefully. It wasn't that he thought she didn't want the comfort, but they had never really touched much. Ever since they were able to walk, he had always tried hugging her, but even when he managed to catch her, she always pulled away so fast he never really knew what it was like to hold her.

Yoruichi buried her face into his shoulder as she tried to keep herself together – a feat that was becoming more and more difficult with each passing minute. Battling those emotions, keeping them tightly under control was as physically taxing as running for hours in flash step, only there was no end in sight. She could smell him, the clean crisp scent of cotton mixed in with his scent, warm, sweet, natural. She never really appreciated his strength, as much as she did right now, in this moment, with his arms wrapped securely around her. Always there, loving without expectations just like –

He felt her sudden stiffen, and pull away hastily. He let her slip out and compose herself before speaking. "Come on," he said lightly, cheerily, as if nothing were wrong. "It might do you good. Nothing like some gruelling physical work to occupy your thoughts, eh?"

"Yeah," she said, without much conviction. "That's a good idea," she added, with a little more enthusiasm after a moment's consideration.

_Anything to stop thinking_, she thought. _Anything._

* * *

><p><em>Hello everybody. Thanks to everybody who took the time to review!<em>

_And I've gotten this question a few times. But basically, what I aim to do with this fic is to fill in the 100 year gap left up to interpretation in the manga/anime. Obviously I will have to make things up to explain how characters got to be where they are when we see them in canon, but I want to try and make it as believable as possible. i.e. conforming to the rules that we are aware of, having the characters as in-character as possible, etc. So in short, it will follow the canon as much as possible, but I will be taking plenty of creative license._

_Also, all of you readers are really perceptive, so I have no doubt that you've noticed Sui-Feng isn't really all "RAGE-BETRAYAL-HATE" for Yoruichi yet. I figure it probably took a good part of the 100 years for her to reach the point she was at when we first are introduced to her in the manga - it takes a long time to build that much anger towards a person you once worshipped... So you'll be seeing little things, remarks throughout the chapters that will all come together and push her towards that._

_Anyway. I actually found it really difficult to write a group scene . and have kind of been struggling with writer's block. So I apologize for the lower-quality of this chapter. I decided to post because I know if I don't, I'll just have it sitting there and I'll never move past it. Hopefully it doesn't detract from your guys enjoyment too much!_

_So the next chapter probably won't be up until after next weekend, because I have three midterms in the span of two days. . Plus an assignment. *sigh* And it's gonna be a really long chapter (Sui-feng meets the Shihoins!) that I really want to make right._

_OKAYYY, I'm going to stop talking now._

_Please review! (Let's try to hit 70?) :D_


	7. trials and tribulations

**Locus of Control**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Sui-feng came upon the large steel wrought double doors, intricate in design and practical in use. She took a deep breath and approached the giant gate, her eyes following the lines of the Shihoin family crest carved into its center, reminding all those who passed by of the status and wealth of the highest of noble families.

The heavy doors swung open noiselessly to admit her, and the Clan's personal guards, dressed in uniform identical to those of the Omnitsukido members, save for the crest emblazoned across the armband, bowed courteously as she passed them. She did not look back, but she could fell their eyes following her as she made her way down the wide path leading to another set of majestic doors, coloured a rich red which contrasted it against the dark teak frame.

Once again, the doors opened even before she came within a meter of the entrance. She skipped up the short flight of stairs, appearing uncharacteristically skittish in her anxiety. She could feel her stomach churning with nervous acid, and her throat seemed to burn dry even though she had yet to speak. Omaeda had offered to fetch her a glass of water when she had been changing out of her rain soaked, but she stubbornly refused. She did not want to run the risk of having to excuse herself from the meeting for an impromptu bathroom break, if it could be easily avoided. She was hard-pressed to prevent adding more ammunition to the noble family's arsenal.

There were servants stationed at every corner and they stood as immobile as the expensive decorative pieces of furniture and art enhancing the interior of the large building and its hundreds of rooms. _Perfect feng-shui, _she thought ironically. For all its vastness and its grandeur, it also managed to possess a curious sense of tranquility to it – it felt inhabited, almost like a real home, she noted with a certain amount of confusion. But maybe that too was an illusion one could by with enough money and power.

The army of servants continued to bow as she passed, subtly indicating the direction she was expected to take when they noticed her hesitation. She found that it was really difficult to concentrate on any one thing, given the myriad thoughts jostling together at the forefront of her focus.

She wanted to linger, take in as much as she could, observe everything possible. She had been taught, since birth, to gather as much intelligence as possible when coming upon a new area, so she would have the knowledge at her disposal if she should require it in the future. At this point, she was just frantic to find any indication that might clue her into what lay ahead. But even if she could marshal her willpower to block out all her troublesome thoughts, she continued to be politely escorted along her way by the veiled, hostile gazes.

Even before she arrived at the large room, she could sense the numerous people that could already be found sitting orderly within it – as well as the tension. When she finally reached the open sliding shoji doors, she stepped in without the slightest delay. She could feel the immediate change in atmosphere, finding it nearly hard to breathe. So thick was the sudden silence that fell upon the large panel she now faced.

She passed a wary gaze over the two dozen nobles staring haughtily down at her. There were more of them than she expected at this gathering. From their numbers, she surmised that they were here to witness whatever trials she was going to be obliged to undergo, all of which were probably specifically designed for her to fail. She wouldn't put anything past a family that tried to sabotage their own heir, remembering when she was little and the hushed whispers and rumours that circulated like wildfire when Yoruichi came to power. Although admittedly, the blame for the morally dubious intents probably belonged mostly to those out on the little distant branches of the family tree.

Her sight quickly fell and stayed upon the regal pair sitting in the centre, Yoruichi's parents – Shizuka and Masanori Shihoin – flanked by their lesser relatives. It was impossible to mistake them, even if she had only met them briefly years ago when she had first been appointed as Yoruichi's personal guard. Her eyes strayed a little to the left, and she spotted another familiar face, whom she quickly identified as Yoruichi's grandfather, Katsuo, and beside him, sat Yoruichi's favourite aunt, Satomi. That was it. There was no one else she recognized.

Her heart began to pound, and she could hear the blood rushing to her head as she made her way to the middle of the room. She settled nervously on her knees, bowing her head low in front of the Shihoins, swallowing her pride. She didn't mind paying her respects to Yoruichi's immediate family, but it was an effort to still her resentment towards the extended members, who were there just as living seat-warmers.

When she withdrew, she sat back on her heels, waiting apprehensively, observing. She wasn't surprised to find that Yoruichi's mother and father were both incredibly good-looking people, which was slightly disarming, in that she could see faint echoes of Yoruichi's expressions playing across their less than friendly faces. It was easy to see that Masanori was incredibly displeased, the lines in his face were taut, betraying the effort it cost him to keep the civil expression on his face.

"Tea?" inquired a servant, who had somehow managed to shuffle next to her unnoticed and was currently bent over in a strangely seductive manner as she offered her a tray filled with a wide selection of leaves.

Sui-Feng barely spared her a glance, immediately suspicious of her intent and careful not to fall for the bait. "Tieguanyin, please," she said softly. She could hear soft whisper of the kimono as another servant girl promptly leaned over to pour her tea, carefully to remove her long sleeves away from the stream of boiling water falling neatly into the tea bowl without a splash.

Sui-Feng ignored the fumes wafting enticingly up in front of her and waited to be addressed, knowing she could not risk infuriating them, as she had intentionally done with Ginrei Kuchiki. It was crucial that she did not alienate the Shihoins, even if she could not win them over. She was certain that it was highly unlikely for them to support her, given her lower status as well as the colourful and inaccurate picture they had of the history between her and Yoruichi.

But despite all this, she was also fairly confident she could at least, impress them enough – or rather – displease them very little so that their currently on-the-rocks relationship would remain neutral for a while. That would be as good a start as any, as long as it gave her more time to manoeuvre. If she could manage that, Yamamoto would not be disappointed either. She knew that any other expectations were just foolishly optimistic.

"Captain," Shizuka Shihoin addressed her formally, and Sui-Feng involuntarily felt her muscles twitch at the sound of her voice, which shared the same timbre and graceful lilt as Yoruichi's. "Our congratulations," she bowed her head deferentially in a manner that Sui-Feng was troubled to find she could not read, "On your promotions."

"Thank you," Sui-Feng replied, struggling to keep her voice in check. It was just a little surreal, she thought a little aimlessly, wondering how the older woman must feel about the whole damn thing, but she quickly, caught herself before drifting off too far, and forced herself to remain focused on the current situation.

"How long have you been working for…" Shizuka also faltered, but quickly composed herself, the rustle of her silk kimono audible in the breathless silence. "For Yoruichi?"

"Over a decade," Sui-Feng responded, somewhat mechanically. She wasn't sure if that was considered too long, or too little, to the Shihoins, and they didn't let anything show. She wasn't even sure herself. On the one hand, she was surprised that so much time had passed, yet on the other, it seemed to have passed much too quickly.

"And how are old are you?"

Sui-Feng was puzzled, unsure as to the direct relevance of the question. "I am legally an adult," she answered slowly, tentatively, hearing the inexperienced youth, the unsure trembling in her voice and hating it with a passion. "Since three summers ago," she clarified, trying hard not to fidget in the ensuing silence which seemed to stretch on forever.

"Did you know about…?"

"No," Sui-Feng nearly snapped. She had known they would ask her this. But she did not realize how angry she would feel, how difficult it would be to douse the flames licking at the fabric of her reason. "I was told nothing."

Yoruichi's mother appeared visibly relieved, although her father seemed a little more suspicious than before. Sui-Feng berated herself, perhaps her denial had been a little too outright and fervent to have satisfied his expectations. _My mistake_. She reminded herself to remain calm. She could not afford any more.

Yoruichi's father finally spoke. "Captain," Masanori said, the title somehow demeaning when it was emitted from his mouth.

"Sir," she replied, as politely as she could.

"On behalf of our family, I would like to personally thank you for being here for us in our time of great need."

"It is my duty," she responded carefully, noting the artificiality in his words and gestures.

There was another long silence and Sui-Feng wondered fitfully what kinds of questions they were going to throw at her, swallowing nervously as she waited. She wasn't even sure about what else they could interrogate – there wasn't much to tell, or at least, nothing she would willingly divulge in front of this panel of grandstanding nobles, or to anyone, for that matter.

"Are you married?" This came from an unnamed relative. A woman, no less. Perhaps an aunt. She had a sweet face, but there was something sinister swirling in the depths of her eyes. A muddy bronze, unlike the rich warm gold like Yoruichi-sama's, Sui-Feng noted, then thinking, _how fitting_.

"No," said Sui-Feng, wincing at the unintentional sharpness that had seeped through her guard.

"In that case we should arrange something for you!" announced the woman, a little too enthusiastically.

The blatant insincerity set Sui-Feng on edge, she clenched her jaw, refusing to fall to the provocation. She turned her focus back to Shizuka and Masanori. Yoruichi's mother seemed to be prepared to say something protest, but Sui-Feng caught the subtle movement mostly disguised by the draping sleeves of Masanori's robes, as he reached over to still her tongue with a firm hand on her knee.

"We were looking forward to Yoruichi's planned engagement," the woman continued unhindered.

Sui-Feng watched blankly as the unnamed aunt continued to chatter, the words failing to penetrate her usually sharp hearing. She wondered why the stupid woman was still talking and talking because it was all so irrelevant...

Then it hit her.

_Engagement?_ Her mind echoed, inwardly reeling with shock. _Yoruichi was engaged?_

… _To be married?_

She felt her heart begin to pound faster, pumping blood filled with a sudden seething anger more forceful than anything she had felt before. The woman continued monologuing, but it fell uselessly upon ears engulfed with a roaring white noise. _She kept this from me_, though Sui-Feng, unwittingly feeling her hands clench into fists, her skin stretching tightly over her knuckles showing the ivory of the bone underneath.

_It might not be true_, said a voice in her brain, from a part still capable of rational thought, untainted by anger and jealously. _She could be lying, they're playing mind games with you, _it told her urgently, _don't fall for them. Don't let them manipulate you. You know Yoruichi better than they do. _

_Do I? _She wondered. _It's her family. I was just her bodyguard._

_She showed you who she really was_, the voice reminded her. _She let you see past that façade she puts on for their benefit_.

_She loved her mother though_, argued Sui-Feng. _And her Aunt Satomi – she was close to both of them. So why don't they say something then? If it's not true?_

_You saw him silence her. _

_I don't know what that was. _

_She loved you. She wouldn't do something like this. She promised, remember? _

_I didn't think she'd leave without me either_, retorted Sui-Feng bitterly, suppressing the voice. _But she's gone. And there are a lot of things that no one knows about. There are always secrets – and lies to protect those secrets. I don't know what to believe, but all the facts say that I really didn't know her at all. She's a traitor. She abandoned her duty, her family… and me. There is no uncertainty in this. _

"Captain?" came the commanding voice of Masanori, filled with false notes of concern.

Sui-Feng fixed an impassive stare upon the man, "Yes?"

"Lost you for a moment there," he laughed patronizingly. He adjusted the cuff of his sleeve as he continued. "I asked you a question," he said, his gaze turning critical. "But it appears you were not paying attention, so I shall reiterate. How is your family?"

Sui-Feng responded emotionlessly. "They are well."

"Do you have siblings?" he inquired pointedly.

She narrowed her eyes at this; highly aware of what this line of questioning was leading up to.

"My brothers are all dead," she replied coolly.

"My condolences," he said, bowing his head in show. "Were they…?"

"They were killed in the line of duty."

"I see," he stated. "Well Captain Sui-Feng," he said with another false smile from his vast repertoire plastered upon his face, "We have looked over your file. Most impressive…"

She said nothing, knowing that the remark required no response.

"Of course, we do not usually question the Captain-Commander's decisions," he paused slightly for effect before fixing her with an intimidating glare. "But we were a little worried about your wellbeing."

Sui-Feng looked up, staring determinedly into the pale hazel eyes of Yoruichi's father. _Of course, you are._ She knew he was questioning her abilities, given the failures of her brothers in the field. And not for the first time, she burned with shame at their incompetence, which continued to be a stain upon their family name even to this day. "I assure you I am more than capable of –"

"We understand you have not yet achieved your Bankai?" A gleam of triumph flashed across Masanori's lined face as he noted the almost imperceptible tensing of her muscles.

"My shikai is more than adequate for the moment," Sui-Feng stated coldly without pause. He was a skilled interrupter, but she could play that game too. "I can easily best anyone in the current company, as well as those in the Omnitsukido. It is only a matter of time before I attain the next level."

He laughed haughtily, the sound effectively swallowing the burst of mortified twitters erupting in pockets along the panel. There was a distinct note of bitterness in his dying peals of joyless mirth. When it finally petered out, he said, with as much scorn as he could muster, "I see that my daughter's betrayal has not done your ego a disservice!"

Sui-Feng smiled tightly in response.

"If you don't mind, we'd like to see your amazing abilities for ourselves. We've only heard of it in passing," he said, mock apologetically as he glanced from left to right at his relatives who nodded in unanimous agreement. "Would you…?" he rose to his feet, and gestured out the door with a gallantry that was all but sincere.

She nodded once, curtly, deciding that the wordless indication of her agreement was more than enough response for the patronizing man standing in front of her. As she passed him, she vowed to wipe the arrogance off his face.

She walked quickly, trying to disregard the anxious gazes following her every step along the hallway. She could feel the weight of their unease weighing down upon her conscience and she nearly faltered. It was almost worse than any intimidation. She wondered worriedly, what she'd be facing…

Coming upon the courtyard, Sui-Feng stopped at the threshold, carefully studying the picturesque haven in her sights. There was an immaculate symmetry to the surrounding garden, and all the plants and trees were perfectly trimmed, radiantly healthy and breathtakingly beautiful. She wasn't surprised, especially not after seeing the army of servants employed by the Shihoin Clan. She could hear the soft gurgling of the stream running over the rocks along the edges of the large courtyard, carefully hemmed in by a nine-corner bridge at each corner. She quickly noted the raised platform in the center of the courtyard, empty and quite vast, stretching across about forty meters square in length and width. She had a feeling that that was where everything was going to go down.

And just as she suspected, Masanori continued on past her, stepping down the short flight of stairs to make his way onto the platform. He waited patiently as the family and servants filed wordlessly around her to encircle the stage, composed and orderly. When they settled into their spots and looked eagerly upon him, Masanori spread his arms theatrically as he addressed him.

Sui-Feng did not move, but her eyes darted intermittently around the open area in anticipation. She noted the apprehensive expression on Shizuka's face, as Masanori began his speech.

"Today we are gathered once more, to witness the trial all our generational heads must complete before being appointed Commander of the Omnitsukido." He surveyed his audience, grandiosely before taking a deep breath to continue.

"My daughter," he said, his voice finally containing a hint of heartfelt emotion, but disappeared just as quickly as it had come. When he spoke again, his voice was a hard as steel, unforgiving and patronizing as before. "Has passed on… and given our current lack of suitable leaders the Captain Commander of the Gotei Thirteen has kindly provided us with a candidate for the position." Masanori let a controlled smile stretch across his lips as beckoned impatiently to Sui-Feng.

_Yoruichi is dead to him_, she noted, and it a twisted way it made her feel a little better. _The man seems to dislike everybody. _

Irritated that she was compelled to obey by a man she was beginning to loathe, she swallowed her pride once more and stepped down the stairs without hurry. She reached the crowd and slipped through the layers of nobility who seemed to have multiplied tenfold. They parted only slightly for her, the half-hearted act somewhat indicative of the diminished levels of respect they harboured towards her existence, but of course it was nothing she didn't expect.

"You are all aware of the proceedings." Masanori continued, as she made her way up to the podium. When she came to a stop at his side, she felt gaze linger uncomfortably long upon her, as she stared determinedly into the audience waiting raptly below.

"The candidate will face forty four of the best of Special Forces, always handpicked by the previous generational head." He chuckled amusedly at this.

And Sui-Feng immediately knew that he was the one who picked the men she was to face. It made sense. Yoruichi was the 22nd head, and the first woman to hold the position in the Clan and her departure from the family meant that the role fell back to her father. Even if the original group had been picked by Yoruichi, Sui-Feng had no doubt that Masanori made his changes to the line-up.

"These men have been training everyday for _years_ – their sole purpose is to maintain a level where they can challenge the abilities of the Commander to be." He paused audibly, allowing to tension to escalate further. The anticipation was almost tangible. "And without further ado, we shall begin…" He turned to the soldiers, smiling with a malevolent sort of glee. "I see no sense to break with tradition, even with these circumstances… Anything and everything goes."

_Barbaric_, she thought, having only been taught to kill when necessary – although she suspected this was a ploy. No doubt they were hoping to have her fall in combat, so they could chalk up her death to accident and wipe their hands clean of the entire affair, and pick some weak second cousin, probably a male, to take over the titles. But then again, it made a lot sense. If they were truly serious about testing the abilities of their future Commander, it was the only way to know. If the candidate was not prepared to deal with any eventuality that might arise, how else would they be deemed adequate for the position?

Sui-Feng's jaw was set, her lips pursed in a grim expression of icy determination.

He smiled, this time with true joy in the expression. "Whenever you are ready," he told her smugly.

_What a creep_. She thought, as she stood standoffishly in the centre, her muscles tensing imperceptibly as she quickly sized up the first four men who stepped up to face her. They were all relatively tall, well built. If she had to guess, she'd say on average, they were each probably a good hundred fifty pounds of pure muscle, which meant she had very little leverage against them, especially if they were specially trained to challenge the contenders for Commander. And because she had never met them, never fought them – she wouldn't even be able to tell how fast they were until she started.

_Diving in blind into a fight… _She thought grimly. _Never a good omen._

* * *

><p><em>Welcome new readers! :D And once again, many thanks to those who took the time to review. I was wondering, would you be at all interested in seeing Yoruichi's side of things intermittently? If you have an opinion, please voice it. Because if you guys want to see more of Yoruichi's years in exile, I was thinking probably every five or so chapters, we can take a peek at what's going on in the real world for the next hundred years. Also, if it is a yes, please feel free to let me know of your ideas, and things you might want to see  things you desperately want to avoid. (I'm also running out of ideas... or at the very least, not generating them as fast as when I first started this fic)._

_So the fight is gonna be a little longer than I thought. Hopefully those of you who want to see some action are pleased with the upcoming fight scenes, and those of you who don't... well, then, that it's not too torturous to go through. We're gonna be meeting Byakuya and the Captains probably around Chapters 9 and 10. _

_Once again, please review! :) __It's always nice to know what readers are enjoying / looking for / picking up on / etc._


	8. slaughterhouse of Shihoin

**Locus of Control**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

_Lined up like dominoes_, she thought. _They're moving in formation_, she noted, as they stepped cautiously closer to her, much as one would when approaching a small, unpredictably vicious and cornered creature. She could see their muscles shifting beneath the matte black fabric of their uniforms as they tried to stare her down with eyes as hard as flint. _Typical battle tactics_, she noted, holding as still as she possibly could, knowing that they would react at the slightest provocation. She wasn't quite ready to begin yet.

Her mind raced through all the scenarios that she had studied, practiced and found nothing that would aid her in fighting a force so superior in number because as an assassin, to be caught in such a situation was unthinkable, implausible. Had she known ahead of time about the trial, she might have had time to prepare, but she didn't. And she suspected that was also what they wanted. Yes, they were in turmoil, but it had only been a little less than two weeks since their heir had defected. No doubt they were using the chaotic mess to their advantage…

She promptly decided that there was no point in even trying hakuda because she knew intimately well that they would not be holding back. They were trained, as she was, to be merciless, and there was very little doubt that they all had handsome payoffs waiting for them if they survived the ordeal. Money was always a good incentive.

Discarding her pity and human compassion like an unwanted layer of clothing, she reached back for her zanpakutoh. Her movements slow as opposed to the lightning fast thoughts jetting through her usually ordered mind, although at the moment it was hopelessly scattered, as it sensed the threat looming nearer with each passing second. _It's what they want_, she told herself. _Get your act together, do not give it to them..._

And as the click rang out in the breathlessly silent courtyard, they acted – jumping at her with swinging blades even before hers had left its sheath. She wasn't surprised by their unscrupulousness, but cursed herself for even allowing the thought to cross her mind that they might have still retained some honour. _They are Masanori's men_, she reminded herself.

Swearing under her breath, she leapt aside awkwardly, dodging the blades by a hair. Unable to regain her balance in time, she was shoved off the platform and into several servants, who cried out in alarm as she plunged her sword into the cracks between the tiles to stop her skid.

Growling, she ran back into the ring, her sword raised steadily in front of her in the standard position as she took up a strong defensive posture, careful to strafe slowly so she could keep all of them in her sights. It was dangerous to leave one's back unguarded, no matter how skilled.

Her eyes darted between them as they moved in unison, matching every one of their steps with one of her own. _There is no room for error_. She waited for one of them to make a move, although every instinct in her body told her to strike first. She knew she needed the split second that it would take for them to close the distance in between, to analyze, to prepare, to defend and live another few seconds.

Finally! She caught the movement out of the corner of her eye. She saw him swing, the broad arc of his arm and blade suddenly in focus as she whirled to face him. She stepped back and brought her sword up to meet his in a loud metallic clang. Her arms nearly gave way from the force of the blow, but she grit her teeth and did not fall back. Instead, she tilted her sword at an angle, allowing the momentum to slide off the edge. It seemed he had opted to forego control in favour of power, because he left himself unguarded as he struggled to regain his balance. The fleeting opening was more than enough for her and she took it.

She swung her blade, its tip circling from the opposite direction as she leapt forward, intending to incapacitate him with a single blow. But found her wrist halted by a crushing vice like grip. Pivoting slightly, she brought her free hand smashing into his face, feeling his nose splinter beneath the precise punch. He released her hand, staggering backward with a hiss of pain. Knowing her attack had been successfully subverted, she skipped forward to her new target, her blade already slashing downwards across his stumbling form.

But a jolt shuddered through her arm as her blade met with yet another. He threw her easily backwards with a shove, and as she stumbled, she knew she made an ideal target. So she ducked down as she struggled to retain her balance, noting the disappointed hiss of a blade as it traveled where her head was a split second ago.

Her right foot managed to find purchase amidst the scramble, and without stopping, she whirled, bringing her arm around in an arc as she rose back to a standing position. She felt the metal meet some resistance, as it sliced triumphantly through fabric and diagonally upwards through the heel tendon and calf muscle. Screaming, the man fell to the ground, crippled but still conscious. But she knew she could not stop worrying about him until he was actually disarmed, and not surprisingly, he had not let go of his sword.

She parried a lunge from another one of the four and a few slashing cuts attempting to find purchase in her torso. She grit her teeth to brace herself against another impact which shuddered through her small form, swinging her blade in a circle to break his guard, she threw out a foot and caught her opponent with a solid kick to the groin. As he doubled over in pain, he extended his sword hand and without hesitation, she brought her blade decisively down, severing his hand from the wrist. And before he could even utter a sound, she kicked him squarely in the jaw, knocking him out cold.

She skipped backwards, both hands gripping the handle of her zanpakutoh firmly as she fended off a few more attempts to get beneath her guard as she strategically repositioned herself outside of the circle, reformed with two fresh faces replacing the fallen guards. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the one with the mangled leg was still conscious, and glaring murderously at her.

She would have to take him out of the equation sooner, rather than later. It wouldn't bode well to leave him aware – he would just be one more thing to worry about. And as she stared down the four men circling around her like vultures, her gaze passing quickly over the fallen ones, she had an inkling that it would be a while before she finished – if she finished at all.

She sidestepped a rapid lunge from the man with the broken nose, pivoting rapidly on the ball of her foot. Using the momentum from the spin, she struck a solid blow with her hilt to the base of his occipital, and he crumpled lifelessly at her feet. She made no move to finish him off, figuring that leaving them incapacitated but still breathing showed greater skill and proficiency in combat as well as integrity – there was no honour in killing an unconscious opponent.

A quality that the men she faced seemed to lack. She skidded backward, tripping over an uneven cobblestone as she was pressed backwards by three men at once. It was impossible to stand her ground, given their size advantage, and number. She ducked and twisted, weaving intricately through and around lethal swipes, feeling her hands begin to ache from the blows she was compelled to block lest she lose a limb to the hungry steel searching for her flesh.

She searched desperately for an opening as she slid backward beneath the onslaught, but found none. At the back of her mind, the sound of metal on stone registered and she leaned back beneath another sweeping blade aimed to decapitate. Time seemed to slow as she noted the other blade reaching out for her feet, so she pushed off the ground – spine arcing as she flipped, kicking upwards to disarm the first opponent, and simultaneously evade the crippled man's ambush.

Her right hand touched the ground, fingers to palms and she wanted to smile at the perfect execution, but frowned instead when the knuckles of her left hand scraped across the hard rocks, still holding tightly onto her zanpakutoh. She continued onward with the motion, finally landing in a steady crouch, ignoring the shredded skin from which her own blood seeped slowly down her wrist. Without pause, she ran forward. And when she reached the crippled guard still lying on the ground, she plunged her blade into his outstretched arm before he could swing at her again, feeling, with satisfaction as it slid neatly in between the tendon and through the bone where it finally anchored its tip into the ground as she vaulted over his body in a flying side kick, burying her heel into the chest of the other guard she managed to disarm moments ago.

_Four down_, _forty to go_, she thought, her eyes narrowing as she surveyed her handiwork, her blade held unwaveringly in front of her. Breathing lightly, she successfully fended off a group attack from the second set of four, whirling and dancing around their sweeping blades with an agility unmatched. Although she found she had no trouble avoiding their offensive tactics, it was proving much more difficult at actually taking them down.

She jumped backwards nimbly, evading another deadly slash and parrying another with a fluid flick of her wrist. The unexpected retreat on her part managed to buy her a few seconds respite to quickly gage the situation and reformulate a strategy. So that when they came at her again, she was ready.

She dodged another flurry of attacks and spotting an opening, she darted in beneath their defence, slicing efficiently through two guards gasping for breath. She whirled to reposition herself, guarding against the two remaining blades as they were quickly joined by another pair, filling in the spots of the fallen guards, whose blood seeped slowly across the ground.

She began to spot a pattern and managed to slowly work her way through their numbers, realizing that thanks to Yoruichi, not only was she much faster than them, but her endurance was also unmatched. They were all larger than her, probably had more years to hone their skills, but she had always been talented, always excelled, and it was so easy for her to move around them. _We're always going to be fighting people bigger than us, Sui-Feng, learn to use your speed against their mass and they will never be able to touch you, _Yoruichi's voice echoed in her brain as she fought, her breathing light, expelled in short controlled bursts compared to the panting exhaustion escaping from the masks she faced.

Although she couldn't help but grow worried as the time passed and body count began to slow. It seemed that with each successive guard that fell beneath her fluid evasions and explosive counter attacks, the remaining force grew more and more vicious and more difficult to overcome.

As she came to face the fifteenth man, her breathing had grown a little heavier. She circled warily around him, careful to keep the others in her line of sight as well, as she fought the dull pain from the heavy kicks she was unable to avoid. She could still feel their impact jarring through her small frame and felt disgusted with herself for allowing herself to be outmanoeuvred and hemmed in by their sheer number.

She ducked under a heavy hook and raised her blade to parry the follow-up hit, but realized a second too late that it was a clever feint and she left her other side open for the briefest of moments, but it was enough. Gasping in pain, she felt the cold steel slice through skin like paper and the fiery sting that followed. Her eyes narrowed and she released one hand to backhand the man, feeling the crack of his jaw jolt through her fist which screamed in protest. She drove a kick into his chest to propel his half-conscious bulk away as she determinedly ignored the icy fire warning her of the broken bones in her hand.

They broke the four on one pattern, by the twentieth man who fell, and rushed at her in one unending wave. She fought to catch her breath and her side seared with pain as she struggled to fend off several blows at once. She felt two hammer down upon her blade in succession and with effort, she threw the offending swords off with a desperate push.

She knew she was losing control of the situation and dived forward to plunge her blade deep into one man's chest as he stepped backwards from the shove. She pushed it in deeper, feeling it sink through organs and muscle and bone with a sickening crunch and hiss. She could feel his shocked gasp blow a gentle breath across her skin, and she jerked the hilt upwards to puncture his heart. As she pulled her blade with a cringe-worthy squelch, she kicked his broken body away from her as she faced the remaining force. _That was unavoidable_, she told herself resolutely, reminding her heart to feel no pity.

The next wave of attacks fell upon her in a deluge and she lagged through the minutes, failing to reduce their numbers below twenty. They even gained the advantage, with sheer force of number and she felt the tips of several blades nick her body here and there, sending sharp pinpricks of pain shooting through her nerves even as she danced around the hungry steel as best she could. As her heel suddenly failed to find purchase in the ground and she wind milled her arms ungracefully like a novice trumped, she realized they had backed her to the edge. And if she did not find a way to regain it, she was to be skewered like a pincushion by several swords of several different sizes.

It happened almost in slow motion, her mind quickly pinpointed a risky escape, but it was her only one so without a second thought, she took it. She pushed off the ledge and swept her arm in a wild arc, catching the closest blade by the hilt with a crash, flinging it away and through the stomach of another as she jumped up onto an outstretched leg, her knee catching the now unarmed guard with a devastating blow beneath the chin. As he crumpled, she used his falling mass as a spring board to flip over the wall of men that had cornered her.

Flying through the air, with her blood-stained Haori flapping in the wind, along with her bright yellow obi, she smiled at the picture it must have made as she soared over their heads, trumpeting the patriotic colours of her homeland with pride. She could see the awed stunned men below her follow her with glares and gazes that had not yet responded. "Jinteki Shakusetsu," she whispered as she fell through the air, and her zanpakutoh glowed a blinding white as it melted away and she landed in an unsteady crouch.

She could hear the frightened muttering that rippled throughout the crowd that surrounded them, as she lifted her gaze to meet those of her opponents. Inhaling deeply, she lifted the golden cuff and chain to eye level, a new confidence ablaze in her dark eyes. She let a cold smile grace her lips, as she twisted her wrist in circles to work out the kinks that had gripped it from the previous swordplay.

Apparently over their initial unease over the appearance of her Shikai, the remaining twenty men charged at her with renewed vigor. Although she still felt the dull pain from injuries she had sustained within the last few minutes, they did not bother her much, thanks to the renewed rush of adrenaline pumping through her veins_. Battle high_, she thought feverishly as her body reacted on instinct to the incessant attacks. Although the impact shuddered through her arm every time she caught a blade upon the snug gauntlet, she found it much easier to defend and move given the reduced size of her zanpakutoh. She was very at ease at sword fighting, in multiple styles, but when it was wrapped around her hand and finger, it was a part of her, a natural extension, no longer a blade or a weapon but a limb.

She leapt over a sweep, arching in a graceful dive to the ground where she rolled forward and brought her left hand up into a vicious uppercut to the man's unguarded groin. As he doubled forward, grunting, she grasped his arm, pulling him forward as she straightened. He lurched uncontrollably into the trajectory of a pair of incoming blades just as she lightly sidestepped a pair of lunging spears, realizing that several of the guards had unleashed their own Shikais to contend with her own. She whirled, ducking under a vicious blow that still managed to graze the back of her head. She could feel the warm blood trickling down the nape of her neck, as she caught the outstretched wrist and stabbed the man through the ear with her Suzumebachi, killing him instantly with the first blow. Her hornet's crest blossoming briefly across the side of his head as he fell, but faded before he hit the ground. She did not need to mark a corpse.

She deftly ignored the scattered gasps of shock and horror at the cold brutality of her actions and continued on. She used her flash step erratically to dodge blade and colourful destructive kido spells alike, careful to keep her movements unpredictable, adapting to each new tactic her opponents attempted. There wasn't much room for thought or even the most cursory analysis, simply action and reaction. Sidestepping and leaping in time with grunts of exertion from her enemies, she easily avoided a few spell traps and managed to take down another two, though not without sustaining another few scratches and a heavy swing to her gut which winded her split second too long.

She withdrew her hand from his stomach, crimson dripping from her hand, coating it like a translucent second glove as she stumbled and gasped for breath, fighting to get air back into her lungs as her limbs weakened perceptibly in response. Doubled over, she watched helplessly as the others leapt at her with eager attacks. She raised her hand half-heartedly, feeling herself sink to her knees from the force of the blow. Her arms screamed in protest as she tried to hold off the hooked blade trembling as it sang for a taste of her blood.

Sui-Feng barely had a chance to turn, but it was just as well, she thought, as the heel connected solidly with the back of her head and she fell to the ground. She wouldn't have been able to dodge it anyway. She blinked once, stunned, immediately realizing she had blacked out for a second. Panicking she rolled aside just as a sword sunk deep into the spot where her head had just been.

She was gripped by two large hands, which flung her bodily out of the makeshift ring of bodies and she lay dazed where she landed, she could see the silk and gold and fancy fabric protecting the nobility's feet as they shuffled anxiously whispering a few meters away. She could hear a mocking laughter, it sounded like Masanori, but the voices melded together in her head and it all sounded like one. _You failed. Again_, it seemed to say, _you're never going to be good enough. You're not strong enough to protect her, not even strong enough to defend yourself. No wonder Yoruichi left you behind._ The laughter grew louder, encouraging the blinding white rage that seemed to swallow all thought and the vestiges of the fatigue and despair that had managed to catch her spirits in a death-grip.

It was almost as if she blacked out again, because when she blinked once more she suddenly found herself standing over another half a dozen fallen bodies, her faces freckled with splatters of blood. She glanced confused, disoriented around her and saw scores of the present nobility bowed low on one knee, struggling, gasping for breath as sweat dripped from their faces and onto their expensive robes. She spun on the ball of her foot to defend from another blade and by chance caught a glimpse of Masanori's face twisted in a strange expression of incredulity and seething anger, his hand resting heavily upon the balustrade from where he watched. And it all became clear, what had happened.

She had panicked, lost control and released an outburst of reiatsu that had brought the nobles to their knees – surprising enough as it was, given that the nobles usually boasted of strong spiritual pressure, even among their weakest ranks.

She nicked the man's neck, and parried a heavy fist as her homonka seeped through his skin and mask, moving on autopilot as she thought. She didn't think she could consciously call up that much power again, as she watched the crowd out of the corner of her eye. The nobles rose to their feet where they no longer stared down at her with such blatant contempt. Definitely not at her current level, but maybe it was a sign. A sign of her potential, something that Yoruichi – there was a sour taste in her mouth – had somehow seen.

Just thinking of Yoruichi again made her feel sick with rage, and she took it out on the unfortunate guard who stepped in too close. She plunged Suzumebachi into his chest once, and punched him in the face out of spite before killing him with the second blow. His astonished comrade hesitated slightly, so she brought the fight to him. Spinning in the air with lightning fast revolutions, she shot off two Raikohos at angles behind her, before her heel whipped around to bury itself in the side of his head. She followed him down, and leaned backwards over his bent body to avoid two flying daggers. Flipping backwards, she caught one onrushing guard in the face with both heels and sidestepped another spear before grasping it with both hands and breaking the flimsy thing in two with her knee.

She felt it, she was on a roll. They could no longer touch her, let alone inflict more bodily harm. She wasn't sure why it was, only that she had somehow gained a momentary awareness bordering on precognition. Perhaps she was semi delirious from the loss of blood coupled with exhaustion. She thought that that was probably the most obvious cause, but prayed only that this twisted good fortune would last until she had defeated the remaining men. The next few minutes passed by in a veritable blur. She took down most of the remaining guard with two hits from Suzumebachi, a few were unfortunate enough to meet brutal deaths with one blow.

At a certain point she realized she no longer saw faces, simply shadows she had to eliminate, which she did with surprising efficiency. She could hear her own breathing loud in her ears, muffling all the shouts of pain and horror to a point where she didn't know who was crying what.

_Last two, _she thought incredulously as she ran at them. She blocked a few punches before driving foot upwards into one man's stomach, nailing him exactly in the solar plexus. As he doubled over wheezing, did a half roll half flip over his back, stabbing him a second time in the confusion and using the gathered momentum to drive Suzumebachi through the unprotected under part of another last standing guard's jaw. Killing him instantly with a single blow.

She could see the light drain from his eyes, feel it seeping away over her hands and soaking into her sleeves which were heavy with blood and sweat. She reached up with her left hand, to calmly dislodge the man's impaled head from Suzumebachi, even though her arms shook with the effort.

He fell with a thump, the sound muffled but carrying an inexorable finality to the entire affair. And she turned, glaring tiredly at the stunned Masanori who stared blankly back. She was not elated, she felt only cold. A small distant part of her was content that she had effectively silenced their overt disapproval and single-handed crushed any objection they might have been able to carry through via politics. They had no choice but to officially accept her now, although she was not naïve enough to think that it really changed anything. They probably still hated her guts, probably were still scheming, albeit more discreetly and Yoruichi was still gone.

Masanori bowed his head in a show of reverence, though Sui-Feng still saw the hollowness of the act. _No matter_, she said to herself, as she heard the scattered applause and hushed whispers wash over her like the soft breeze that had suddenly picked up. She sheathed Suzumebachi brusquely as Masanori walked towards her wordlessly.

She couldn't help but think it was a rather anti-climactic ending to the showdown. Then again, what was there to be said? She wondered, as Masanori began to escort her off the premises. He walked silently beside her, as she dripped blood and sweat through his halls, not feeling at all apologetic since he didn't even have the courtesy to offer her a chance to clean up before leaving.

They came upon the final gates, finally alone from all the curious gazes of the servants and other nobles that had followed them there. She surreptitiously blinked the blood and sweat away from her eyes and unsuccessfully tried to wipe the congealing layer on her hands off on her already stained Haori when Masanori finally spoke.

"Forgive me for sounding so hostile," he said in a low voice, but still snarling as his eyes sizing her up as threateningly. He grabbed her arm with a large, bony hand. "But I hope you don't expect us to welcome you with open arms into the family, even though you've passed the qualifying trial! … because as far as I'm concerned, you're nothing more than a momentary lapse of discretion for Yoruichi. It won't matter what you try to do to impress us, you will _never_ receive my approval or support."

Sui-Feng wrenched her arm out of his feeble grasp, her eyes narrowing dangerously as she stared confidently back, despite the weariness sinking deep into her bones. "Don't worry," she smirked. "I won't need it, so you can take your charity somewhere else," she said much more confidently than she felt. He was rightfully angry, she could understand where this was coming from. She had diverted all of his plans to reclaim the perceived honour for his family. She was well aware of his reasons for the outburst, and frankly, she had expected it, but nothing could have really prepared her for the cold hatred burning into her as she stared coolly back into his golden eyes.

He suddenly turned the menace up another notch, his fingers curling as he gripped at the air with frustration. "Don't think we never knew," he hissed as she stepped away from him, her face a perfect mask of calm. "You low-life fakes are always pretending to be everything you're not. Seducing my only child away from her duties, her reputation, a promising life with your loose morals… yes – we heard all about it. All of the upper-nobility knows." He smiled cruelly. "We're only affiliated because you somehow managed to worm your way into her heart!"

Sui-Feng felt hollow, hearing the affirmation of Yoruichi's love from her father, who was wielding the fact with intent to wound her grievously. And successfully so. "I want to know what you promised her," he whispered. "I want to know everything you did to drive her away…" He reached out for her again and she stepped back to avoid him, glaring even as she felt her armour begin to crumble. "You've done a terrible thing to this family," he told her, "We will never forgive you."

She had nothing to say to him. He was raving. Stark raving mad. She didn't want his forgiveness, she didn't need anything from him, her mind continuously reminded her as she began to run, her head throbbing with every step. The cool logic that made her such a brilliant tactician in the field told her he was only blaming her because she was the only outlet, the unfortunate one left behind to deal with the chaos. But some of the things he said stuck to the recesses of her mind as she flash-stepped away.

* * *

><p><em>Hope people enjoyed the action. :D We'll have some more character introductions to go through (I've mentioned before so I won't reiterate) and then we'll see how Sui-Feng deals with the soldiers under her command. And of course, more action-filled-lots-of-killing-assassination-missions, training for Bankai, as well as appearance by Aizen, a covert investigation to the Central 46 and the Shiba's fall from power. Just as a a taste of things to come. :)<em>

_(Also I don't know if any of you guys are interested about the meanings in the chapter titles/if you've even noticed them? :P__)_

_On another note! I got a job as a Finance intern with the federal government so new chapters might come a little slower. But don't worry! I really really want to see this through to the end, so I won't abandon it anytime soon. I hope you guys are up to sticking around for a while. Love you ALL. _

_... You know the drill. :)_


	9. ready for recovery

_Um. This chapter is kind of M rated at some parts. *runs and hides in the closet*_

* * *

><p><strong>Locus of Control<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Sui-Feng slowed to a stop outside of the second division barracks, her legs nearly folding right then and there as she leaned heavily against the strong solid wood and wrought iron of the double doors. She closed her eyes momentarily, chastising herself for flash-stepping all the way back in her effort to get away from the horrible being that was Yoruichi's father.

She felt herself slipping slightly, but couldn't really find the energy to keep herself upright. She wiped the away the sweat dripping from her brow, eyes still closed, only to find that it was blood from feeling the consistency of the wetness on her fingers. She winced as her head knocked against the solid white wall but did nothing to resist as her body decided to give way and she slid down to a sitting position.

"Yo."

She cracked open one eye with effort and found the white silk of Kuukaku's skirt floating tantalizingly in her face in the soft breeze. "The hell are you doing, Kuukaku."

"Seriously," chimed in the unexpected voice of a pubescent male.

She opened another eye at this. "Kuchiki?" she muttered incredulously. Even with her wavering vision, as her eyes blurred from exhaustion, it was impossible to mistake the jet black hair and the red ribbon tying it back, the very same one that Yoruichi constantly stole just for kicks because she liked to spite him. "What are you doing here?"

Kuukaku grinned, running her hand affectionately through Sui-Feng's hair, but stopping abruptly when she felt the girl, as drained as she was, stiffen. "We…" she shrugged awkwardly, quickly backpedalling and increasing the distance between them. "We wanted to know how you were holding up."

"Yeah. News travels fast through the nobility grapevine," said Byakuya drily, folding his arms as he tried hard to appear more mature than he looked, which was an easy feat given his youth in his expression and his undeveloped and rather androgynous figure.

"Your grandpa hates me," Sui-Feng told him groggily, blinking away more droplets of sweat and blood away from her eyes. She dragged a matted sleeve across her face, but didn't feel much difference except the stickiness seemed to have spread. She wanted to sigh, but stopped midway through a more forceful exhalation as she started to feel the pain accompanying the bruised muscle stretched across her stomach scream in protest.

"He doesn't," said Byakuya earnestly, shaking his head with unadulterated vigour, unknowingly dismantling his own façade. "He really doesn't," he repeated as Sui-Feng fixed him with an unconvinced stare. "He's just a little traditional. It takes him a while to come around to things, but he's a good man, a noble one."

"… And how'd you get here so quickly?" wondered Sui-Feng, finding it harder to concentrate as the sun began to rest upon her head and shoulders, burning, melting what little composure she had retained after the private encounter with Masanori.

"We were watching you fight," Byakuya explained eagerly. "And then we followed you back here. Although it took us a while to figure out where you were going because we lost track of you, you were going so fast even though you were hurt," he told her as a blush began to spread across his high cheekbones, especially noticeable across his unblemished, alabaster skin. "You were really cool! Do you think maybe –"

Kuukaku interjected abruptly, as she knocked a fawning Byakuya's head aside with a purposefully misplaced elbow. "You didn't see us because we're pretty skilled at blending in for civilians without super-assassin training." Kuukaku grinned roguishly. "Well I suppose we get some training," she added as an afterthought. "Although it's mostly kido and theory and history and stuff."

"Completely _boring_," agreed Byakuya. "That's why I want to get into the Academy."

Sui-Feng was tempted to smile, but she could still hear Masanori's words echoing loudly in her ears, eating away at her crippled heart until she felt sick inside. She looked up tiredly at Kuukaku and Byakuya, who stood there in front of her beaming proudly like idiots. "Why are you doing this?" she asked quietly, squinting as a ray of sun struck her straight in the eyes and with an effort she raised a hand to shield her face from the light.

"Because Yoruichi was our friend too," said Byakuya, glancing sideways at Kuukaku as he waited warily for her to interject forcefully again.

Kuukaku pursed her lips as she too cast a furtive look around them before dropping her voice low to a conspiratorial tone slightly louder than a whisper. "I gave some thought to what you said. And you're right that it's all hush-hush – nobody is really talking about it, and from what we know," she looked at Byakuya, who nodded in agreement, "None of the nobility knows anything either. More and more things are just not adding up. There's something really wrong with the entire affair and we want to know why... even if you won't admit it – we know you do too and we're willing to help you."

"We also like you a lot," added Byakuya with a shy smile, but quickly grew serious as he saw that she had no responded. "We're not all like those old geezers who'd rather let the family go to ruin and disgrace than let someone outside the family help them."

"That's what I told her," Kuukaku said to Byakuya with a little playful punch in the shoulder.

"Nice to know," said Sui-Feng, reaching out behind her with her hand to push herself to her feet where she wavered unsteadily, resolutely trying to stay standing. _I shouldn't have sat down_, she thought furiously to herself as she was forced to keep her hand pressed against the wall.

"Jesus!" inhaled Kuukaku sharply as she caught sight of Sui-Fengs hands, one broken, the other scraped and bloody. "Your hands!"

Sui-Feng stared blankly at Kuukaku for a moment, watching her mouth move but not hearing her voice. She could sense the words travelling through in air in slow motion, and they seemed to slow to a stop as they neared her. "…What?" Sui-feng asked weakly as she suddenly pitched forward when her body suddenly stopped responding. She could see the ground rushing up to meet her, but suddenly froze and found herself being held upright by firm hands and warm bodies flanking both sides. Closing her eyes she allowed herself to sink into the welcoming bliss of unconsciousness.

Kuukaku nodded grimly to Byakuya, who looked slightly ashen as he realized just how much the young Captain in his arms was bleeding.

"Come on," she said firmly, "We were stupid to have chattered on like that," she said gruffly as she kicked at the door to announce that they were incoming. "Should have known she'd be too stubborn to admit she needed help too. Just like that damn Yoruichi," Kuukaku swore, irritated, as she kicked at the door again with greater urgency. She suddenly noticed the hammering din the distance and realized that that was probably drowning out the sound of her knocking, so she decided to bellow, "Open up you idiots! I've got your Captain here! You might want to come and get her before she wakes up or you'll regret –"

The large gates suddenly swung open, to reveal a hulking giant of a man. Omaeda blinked stupidly in the sudden sunlight assaulting his vision. When he realized who the small limp form was, being supported between two nobles, his small eyes widened in shock and surprise and he bustled forward. "I'll take her to her room. I'm bigger than both of you put together."

"Its fine!" said Kuukaku attempting to dodge aside. From what little she knew of Sui-Feng, she figured the girl would not want to be touched by her lieutenant. No matter the circumstance. "We've got her!"

"I insist," he said firmly, as he readjusted the jewellery around his thick wrists before holding his arms out. "She'll get mad at me if I let you guys drag her there."

"You've got a point," admitted Kuukaku grudgingly, letting the small Captain fall out of their grips and into Omaeda's hands. He straightened and nodded to them, holding Sui-Feng like a china doll in his huge arms. "We'll go call Unohana then," she called out to Omaeda's retreating back.

Byakuya looked on anxiously. He tugged at Kuukaku's hair for attention. "Think she'll be alright?"

"Of course!" snapped Kuukaku as she slapped his hand away from her unruly locks. "But I'm no doctor… so let's go."

* * *

><p>"<em>Sui-Feng!" <em>

_The cry pierced through her consciousness like a white flash through the black that was eating away at what little consciousness remained. She could feel those claws ripping into her repeatedly as each footstep of the harried medics that carried her jolted through her body. She was vaguely aware of the sticky wetness that seemed to cover her like a second layer of clothing. It was warm. _

"_Is she going to be alright?"_

_A moment later. Indistinguishable voices. She could hear a calm voice, like water rippling gently over pebbles in a spring, tranquil amidst the chaos. _

"_Retsu! Please, please tell me she's going to be alright," there was a desperate quality in Yoruichi's voice she had not heard before. She briefly wondered who Yoruichi was so worried about and felt a pang of jealousy stab her insides along with the sharp pain – excruciating to the point of numbness – that continued to thud through her. Then she realized, as the thought traveled at a glacial pace through her mind, that it was her name that Yoruichi was calling – her name - falling repeatedly from those lips. And she smiled weakly despite everything._

* * *

><p><em>When she awoke again, she found her torso swathed in bandages. Staring incredulously at the ceiling with a mind as blank as the clinical white of her surroundings, she did not move and simply enjoyed the all too fleeting bliss of complete thoughtless, ignorance. But it was quickly broken by a door which swung open with such force that the knob left a dent in the adjoining wall and a whirlwind of colour entered, radiating a confusing mix of emotion. <em>

_She didn't know what to think as Yoruichi skidded to a stop next to the comfy little cot on which she rested and fell to her knees, inhaling deeply as she caught her breath. Sui-Feng peered past Yoruichi's shoulders and caught a glimpse of Unohana, who smiled knowingly as she backed out of the room and was gone in the blink of an eye, leaving them alone in the room._

"_Sui-Feng?" came the soft murmur, so hesistant, so unlike the headstrong, precocious commander she knew and served and Sui-Feng smiled weakly as she felt a cool palm rest against her burning forehead. She could feel Yoruichi's eyes roving over her body anxiously, assessing the damage for herself. _

"_Yoruichi-sama…" Sui-Feng breathed, eager to put Yoruichi's worries to rest. _

"_You still have a really high fever." Her lips pressed tightly together. _

_There was an audible silence. Sui-Feng could feel the anger simmering and reached out, with effort, to rest her hand upon Yoruichi's clenched fist, the knuckles white. "Its fine," she told Yoruichi, wincing as she tried to speak louder. "I have a good immune system…" _

_Yoruichi pressed two fingers against her lips, effectively silencing her efforts. "Then you should rest. I'll be here when you wake up."_

* * *

><p><em>She blinked her eyes, opening them groggily and sitting up. After a moment, she realized what it was that had been causing that tingling feeling in her dream. Her hand had fallen asleep. She gently pried Yoruichi's fingers off her own, which was a difficult feat, given that they were so rigidly interlocked. <em>

_She tried to quietly shake off the pins and needles, but froze when Yoruichi raised her head, hair tousled and mouth slack in a drowsy expression of puzzlement. "What are you doing?"_

"_Nothing," said Sui-Feng, embarrassed, setting her hand beside her, where it rested very still, as if scolded. _

_Yoruichi peered at her strangely, as if she too was disoriented. After a moment, the forboding expression returned in all its severity and Sui-Feng sighed worriedly. _

"_Your fever's gone?"_

_Sui-Feng nodded, watching those hard, unreadable golden eyes apprehensively. _

"_I shouldn't have asked you to go."_

"_I wanted to," countered Sui-Feng, the strength in her voice returning. _

"_It was too dangerous. You're still too young. Inexperienced."_

_Sui-Feng felt a flare of anger arise. "I'm the only one who survived," she told Yoruichi defiantly. _

_Yoruichi said nothing. There was a long look. She inhaled sharply before she spoke again. And when she did, her voice dropped to a hushed whisper. "There was so much blood, Sui-Feng…" She exhaled shakily, and sat back, pinching the bridge of her nose and remaining quiet for a few minutes. Sui-Feng looked away, uncomfortable seeing Yoruichi in such a state. She wanted to get up and comfort her, but knew that Yoruichi would only push her away. _

"_It wasn't all mine," Sui-Feng said, tugging at Yoruichi's arm to make her look at her. "See?" she pointed at her broken nose and her lip, which was quickly scabbing over. _

"_You're lying to me."_

_Sui-Feng looked away, the gesture a clear admission to being caught. "I sort of got cut."_

_Yoruichi's eyes were merciless. "How bad?"_

"_Tore through a few muscles, didn't quite reach the bone." _

"_How did you get back?"_

"_Walked. Tried not to leave a trail, like you taught me."_

"_Sui-Feng…" said Yoruichi softly, the hurt in her voice almost worse to bear than the physical pain from her injuries. _

"_I'm okay. Really," repeated Sui-Feng. _

_Yoruichi looked unconvinced. "The rest of it? Whose was it?"_

"_The adjuchas. Some of it was Katashi's. He tried to save Yori. They were killed together."_

"_And did you…?"_

"_No," said Sui-Feng, looking away. "I only wounded it."_

_There was a pause._

"_Unohana said you've got some internal bleeding."_

"_It'll be fine. I'm over the worst already." _

_Finally she asked, in a hollow voice, "What happened?"_

_Sui-Feng's eyes darkened, and there was no remorse in her gaze. Yoruichi was troubled by the look, but said nothing as her protégé began to explain. _

"_We were ambushed. I had noticed something was strange when we entered the forest. Haruka told me to shut up and follow. She said she had seniority and that she knew I was just trying to sabotage her."_

"_Why would she say that?" growled Yoruichi, eyes flashing angrily as she interrupted. _

_Sui-Feng chose her words carefully. "I have reason to believe that she knows about our meetings," she avoided using 'us' because as far as she knew, it didn't exist, and it wouldn't ever. Shouldn't. "And that she harbours certain feelings towards you."_

_Yoruichi sat back, mouth set in a grim slash. After a minute of processing, she gestured for Sui-Feng to continue. "Then what?"_

"_So we followed. I could tell Yori wanted to say something, but didn't want to risk it. Haruka ordered us to spread out. Yori and Katashi sort of stuck together anyway. I stayed in the trees, more cover. _

_They found it by accident. I heard Yori yelling, Karuka got to them first and started panicking. I got there only a few seconds later, but Yori was already unconscious. I tried to stop Katashi, but he shoved me aside. They were both killed instantly by a cero blast. Gone, in the blink of an eye, all that was left of them were ashes, floating in the wind. _

_Karuka lost it. She jumped at the beast, abandoning everything you ever taught us." Sui-Feng looked down at her hands, falling unexpectedly silent for the briefest of moments. _

"_We couldn't even retreat at that point. The adjuchas was like a tiger. It had Yori and Katashi cornered like foolish prey and we all just jumped in without thinking. It was so fast, ridiculously fast for its size. It had Haruka pinned and out cold when I finally got a chance. I thought I had punctured his heart, but his chest was huge. _

_He reared up and I slid down his back, opening up the cut as I tried to stop the fall. I think that's where most of the blood came from. I should have released Suzumebachi, but I didn't. It all happened so fast. I wasn't sure what we were up against until we were there and by then it was too late. _

_Haruka was killed when he was flailing. By the time I caught my balance and he turned around… he had already started regenerating and was pissed. I tried to use that to my advantage and managed to avoid his first few swipes, but he seemed to grow bigger, hemming me in until I had circled around the wrong way and backed into Haruka. He caught me when I was stumbling… it hurt. Out of sheer luck I managed to trap it with a Bakudo. A low Level 30 spell. But it was enough to get away…"_

_Sui-Feng looked hesitantly up at Yoruichi, who stared stonily back. _

"_I shouldn't have let you go with them."_

"_It's my job, Yoruichi-sama."_

"_It doesn't have to be."_

_Sui-Feng smiled sardonically. "What are you going to do? Keep me by your side day and night?"_

_There was a sudden glint in Yoruichi's eye. "Actually…"_

* * *

><p>Sui-Feng sat bold upright, blinking several times before her surroundings came into focus and she breathed a sigh of relief as she realized she was safe and sound in the privacy of her own room. Which was just as well, because she had a pounding headache and her throat burned from thirst and she raised one heavily bandaged hand to gingerly press her fingers against a throbbing temple.<p>

She raised her head slowly at the sound of incoming footsteps, and winced as the door slid open to reveal three silhouettes in the narrow frame of her doorway. She was slightly taken aback when the all entered and she realized who they were. She had never had this many people in her room ever.

"Hey," Byakuya greeted, as he kneeled down carefully beside her with a cool glass of water held in both hands. He smiled nervously as he held it out for her.

She grabbed it and quickly downed its contents. Wiping her mouth surreptitiously with the back of her hand, she let gaze come to a rest upon Unohana, not really bothering to hide her curiosity and thinly veiled suspicion.

"Hello Captain," said Unohana, as she too kneeled down beside her bed, her large kind eyes surveying the tense Sui-Feng calmly, assessing. "Good to see you wide awake."

Sui-Feng nodded noncommittally. Not knowing what exactly to say. Unohana was difficult to read.

Byakuya scrambled to his feet, taking the cup and grabbing Kuukaku by the shirt as they rather stealthily made their exit – minus the wave and the suggestive wink from Kuukaku, which was anything but covert.

"You look much better already. It seems you have quite the healing ability," Unohana told her, smiling softly with a relief that swiftly, effectively melted away whatever hostility Sui-Feng was gathering inside of her. "You took quite a beating."

"I won," stated Sui-Feng, not questioning how Unohana knew. Yamamoto likely filled her in. If not, Unohana was known to have her connections within the nobility, given her prodigious skill in healing. She was highly requested and respected.

"You did," said Unohana, almost proudly. "Yamamoto will be pleased."

"I should probably go see him soon."

"Yes, well, I was already on my way here when I ran into Shiba and little Byakuya. Yamamoto sent me to find you. We have a Captain's meeting in an hour."

"Personally? Why?" Sui-Feng asked, incredulous. She wondered what Yamamoto was playing at. Did he think she could not manage by herself? That perhaps she was not yet to be trusted? Unohana couldn't have been too happy being assigned as an escort to a juvenile…

"He never said anything explicitly," Unohana said softly after a quiet moment of consideration. Her soft grey eyes unreadable, but the subtle lines in her face suggested that she was not opposed to whatever she had been commanded to do. "We're the only two in the Gotei 13, Captain… I'm sure you've realized that." Unohana paused, searching for the confirmation in Sui-Feng's eyes. "It's sad to see that society has programmed us to attack each other in the most vicious of ways, to tear each other down… I think we need to change that. I think we _can_ change that. Instead of fighting amongst ourselves all the time, we should learn to work together, to support, and trust each other."

There was a silence as Sui-Feng processed what was being said. Unohana was extending a hand, an invitation to a working relationship with one of the oldest and the best of the Gotei 13. A legendary Captain who for all her prodigious skill was a legend in her own right, but flew very much under the radar. _A useful ally_, thought Sui-Feng.

She would be a fool not to take it.

So she cleared her throat nervously. "… Thank you for –"

"No thanks needed, Captain," said Unohana, smiling serenely, as she rose to her feet. "At least, not until you fully recover."

Sui-Feng thought she could detect a hint of humour in that last statement. But Unohana was really hard to read. _More practice_, she told herself, still thinking. It would be useful to be able to trust at least someone she worked with, seeing as Yamamoto didn't really count. Unohana was right. They were rotting from within. And as far as she knew, the root of the problem was still embedded deep inside their core.

"Whenever you're ready, I'll be waiting outside. If we leave now we can slowly make our way there, and I will assist you, although –" she amended her statement when she caught the flash of pride and resolve shining briefly Sui-Feng's eyes. "I am sure you will not need it."

* * *

><p><em>She stared at the red silk robes scattered about the room, contrasted against the rich white of a Captain's haori and the matte black uniform of the shadows, and couldn't help but think of what her mother would say, feel, do – if she knew about what was going on. If she knew about this sordid affair she had somehow developed with the one she was born to serve. But all coherent thought was driven out of her mind as Yoruichi did that thing with her tongue, and Sui-Feng tried desperately to stifle the cry escaping from her lips, only to find another slipping out of her mouth. She closed her eyes tightly, trying not to think as these waves of purest physical ecstasy rolled through her slim frame. She savoured her master's touch, knowing, powerful, tender all at once, and she was torn between feelings of gratitude for the honour and privilege for the chance to be this close to the goddess she worshipped for years and shame for the unspeakable acts they were committing. <em>

_When the pleasure finally abated, ceasing to only occasional after tremors that jarred through her body, involuntary shudders she could not control, she stared blankly up at the ceiling, her hands finally releasing the sweaty bed sheets crumpled between her fingers as Yoruichi crawled back up her body. Every bit of contact, of bare skin beneath the covers sent thrills through her, and she gazed at the vision before her, lost in the golden pools shimmering with a myriad mix of emotions she never expected to see. _

_She felt her eyes flutter to a close when Yoruichi's fingers trail across her face, sweeping aside the long raven locks, like mercury to the touch. Golden eyes searched dark stormy ones which stared almost impassively back, before something in them broke and a sad smile crossed her lips as Yoruichi leaned in. _

_Sui-Feng's mind raced in confusion. Corrupted by the most divine of kisses, her soul whispered to her insidiously. There is a strange irony to life. She was surprised to see such devotion, admiration in Yoruichi's eyes, thinking that she was simply hallucinating, that they were simply reflecting her own, but it was in her touch, that she knew. And so she pushed Yoruichi onto her back, pressing down tightly upon her until her mouth opened to release a moan and she was suddenly held back by a worried gaze, slightly hazy, unfocused, as she attempted to disregard it, knowing all the right buttons to push. _

"_Are you …?" Alright? She silenced Yoruichi before she could complete the sentence. She knew of her master's concern and did not want it. She could feel a dull ache in her side wrapping all the way around to her shoulder blade, where the torn muscles were still healing, knitting together and reforming over the gashes that had been opened up by long hooked claws. But it was at the back of her mind, as she quickly discarded the rest of her Yoruichi's clothing, sending them in a dishevelled heap in the corner. _

_What worried her most was this moment, this point of no return. She could feel herself standing upon the edge, peering into a future she could not ascertain. She could feel Yoruichi grasping desperately at her, fingers running over the scars, and remembered the anguish in her voice, the echoes of fear seeping through the perpetual aloofness. _

_It had been over two weeks ago and these seeds of doubt had been growing until now. In a strange way, it had been easier to think that Yoruichi was simply using her as an outlet, and she didn't much care because any attention from her idol was welcome and on top of all things, she appeared to be excelling at her duty and rising quickly through the ranks. Her parents were proud. It was less complicated that way. The nobles often did things like that and no one could care any less. _

_But now in her heart, it wasn't just worship anymore, and she was sure, from the way Yoruichi looked at her, touched her, that she was no longer simply a fascination. She had crossed the threshold from what could have been interpreted as a professional relationship – just part of the job – born to serve – duty – to something infinitely more dangerous than any mission she had been given to date. And even as she pushed her fingers slowly into Yoruichi, feeling the tight, slick velvet envelop them with warmth, she couldn't help but wonder what would become of this illicit love and what her parents would think if they ever found out or her brothers, if they had still been alive, serving by her side. _

_She was brought back to the present, gazing at the flushed Yoruichi who barely managed to gasp a semi-anxious moan of pleasure at her condition, "You shouldn't be doing this," her words betrayed by the involuntary movements of her body and Sui-Feng withdrew slightly, mind still racing, over stimulated by all these troublesome thoughts and unsettling sensations. She fought back a wave of excitement as she felt Yoruichi's back arch and she pressed up against her, hips rolling forward in a desperate attempt to push her in deeper, faster. Sui-Feng kissed her way down Yoruichi's jaw, as she picked up the pace in defiance against Yoruichi's concern and the vague feelings of shame that continued insistently to berate her. _

"_Sui-Feng!" Yoruichi moaned, the worry somehow still present in her voice. _

"_Shh," Sui-Feng whispered to her master, her voice low and smooth and slightly dangerous, like silk over steel, sending thrills through Yoruichi as she held her trembling body tightly in her arms. "You shouldn't worry about me," she murmured softly. "I am no angel, but I will protect you... No matter the cost."_

* * *

><p><em>Long AN ensues, skip if you wish:_

_Hello. *smiles sheepishly* … I felt kind of hesitant posting it. But uhh. I hope it was okay. (I've only ever written citrus-y stuff once before in Sweat – a Yoruichi/Sui-Feng oneshot I wrote a long while back). Anyway. Just a few notes, to clear up any possible points of confusion – that last bit is mentioned to being set two weeks after the previous memory, in which it was hinted that Yoruichi decides to promote Sui-Feng to her personal bodyguard. Hencewhy the final line was about Sui-Feng protecting Yoruichi too. ALSO CAN ANY OF YOU GUESS WHO THAT ADJUCHAS WAS… Teehee. _

_Just wanted to mention that the Yoruichi/Sui-Feng interactions here were already in the works, but I decided to add them in sooner because… because there's never enough of them. And also because this fic is going to be really long and it'll probably be quite a wait until we get some __**present time**__ interactions. There'll be lots of flashbacks sprinkled throughout the chapters though, that I can guarantee. :D_

_Also, the Byakuya + Kuukaku + Sui-Feng exchange was a little shorter than I had planned, but basically I wanted to introduce this idea that they actually ALL KNOW EACH OTHER, because in canon they never talk but I figured they all had similar enough personalities that they'd hit it off if they had the chance. And because they run in similar circles, it would make sense that they were actually friends at some point. In case any of you were wondering Why Them?_

_And last but not least… Updates will probably be slower, at least until the first week of August, which is when I'll have three exams from the 2__nd__ to the 5__th __and be over and done with my summer courses (although I don't finish the full-time internship until the 2__nd__ of September). I'll try to post when I can, but it will take longer to compose the chapters, mainly because I keep sneaking twenty minutes here, fifteen minutes there, before sleep and during breaks in class and all that. (I hope you are all still enjoying yourselves.) _

_Finally, I want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart for all the insightful and generous reviews. I really wish for all of you to stick around with me because I love you all very very much._

_Okay. Don't forget to press that lovely blue hyperlink over there! :)_


	10. game of shadows

**Locus of Control**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Yamamoto sat, deceptively serene, at his large oak desk. His office was rather barren, however there was a strange comfort to be found in the wooden unity of the vast room, which had no walls or windows on one side but rather lead straight out onto a large balcony, so he could see into the blue blue sky and feel the cool wind drifting in and over the rails and between the strong pillars to ruffle the billowy folds of his uniform.

While he looked to be asleep, he really was anything but. When most set eyes upon the white, gnarly old man who looked so feeble, it appeared that even the slightest breeze could have blown him away. He didn't look very sharp either, in fact, he seemed dull to the point where it was doubtful that he'd even be aware if the world were falling apart around his ears. But they missed the clockwork ticking away inside his ancient mind.

It was true, he was never the brightest bulb in the box, but having past the thousand year milestone in age quite a long while ago, he could definitively say that he had learnt a lot throughout the eras in which he had played a part. Sometimes he observed, others he participated, and now he dictated. There were some things that had to and could only be learned through experience. Tough lessons never anticipated or even theorized in textbooks or ancient scrolls, things that he had never forgotten. He was not the most intelligent officer ever the grace the position of Captain-Commander, but he definitely had a very good memory and never made the same mistake twice.

Things were kind of simple in his brain. Black, white, yes, no, stay, go. Decisions needed to be made, things needed to be done, and so he did it. While he made mistakes, he only made them once. And in a curious fashion, his rather unorthodox, subtlety of a sledgehammer style of rule often caught enemies off guard. Of course, the raw power of his zanpakutoh definitely aided matters. Although he was nowhere near foolish enough to ever think he would be able to stay in power with only the brute force of his blade.

And he also had a good lieutenant. A strange man, and not particularly adept at combat, but perceptive in ways he was not capable of ever being. So they complimented each other nicely. Chojiro worked behind the scenes, writing detailed reports and analyses because he didn't like to speak very much. He was also curiously, quite unknown, despite his long tenure as Yamamoto's right hand man. In fact, Yamamoto himself sometimes forgot he even had a lieutenant. But he supposed that the anonymity was a good thing.

Things seemed to be progressing as planned with the young girl he promoted to Captaincy. Yoruichi's little pet, or so he was informed by the displeased Shihoins, the sentiment echoed by several of the noble families who saw it as a gross transgression of tradition. No doubt they were furious now, it didn't take a genius to figure that out. He was wary. He figured he had done rather well in passing off the promotion, which was legitimate because he said so, even though it broke all the long-established rules. Rules needed to be changed, adapted with the time, and this unstable situation in which he now found himself in, definitely merited the flexibility. They were sitting ducks, and the faster he could restore peace and calm and order to the Gotei 13 the better.

He didn't think the girl was aware of his ulterior motives, but obviously, that was the point. His lieutenant had warned him that it was a risky game to play. But after some thought, he figured that if he had to keep an eye on the girl, who might possibly be a spy for the traitors – although he seriously doubted it – he might as well have her as close to him as possible. And she accepted the position without even blinking and now he legally had jurisdiction over her and her troops. Mostly thanks to Yoruichi, who began to introduce the slow merge only months before her recent defection.

He sighed audibly, the breath of air causing his moustache to flutter gently in protest. He rather liked the Shihoin heir, who lacked the inherent pretentiousness that afflicted all of her predecessors, and the majority of her peer group. Who knew why she did the things she did. Although he could not ignore the tingle of curiosity, the nagging desire to also find out what exactly was going on, but at this point in his life, he felt his age more acutely every day and promptly decided not to bother dwelling on the past. It just didn't seem worth the effort. Or did it? There was always that curious accusation Kisuke Urahara had made… He filed the thought away, another plan forming in his mind.

In the meantime however, he would instead focus on rebuilding his crippled army, filling the vacant spots, obliterating all the chinks in the armor. That was the priority now. And that meant that he had to watch how he dealt with the new Second Division Captain. Perhaps he gave her a little too much power, he mused, the worry continuing to niggle at his conscience. Commander of the Special Forces… AND Captain of the Second Division, just like her predecessor who turned out to be a traitor, even though her roots were so deeply ingrained in the best and most loyal of Seireitei's history. It seemed not to bode well. If someone like Yoruichi, someone with so many ties could break away so quickly, turn on them and ruin everything with such ease then…

No, he convinced himself for the umpteenth time. It was a judicial move. She was not hindered by a noble family and he had his foot in the door. He had never had more influence over the Special Forces than now, and hopefully his power over them would increase and solidify. It was still slightly bothersome to think that it all hinged on the young girl with such cold fire in her eyes, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

* * *

><p>Shunsui Kyoraku tried to shake off whatever was tugging on his sleeve. He figured he probably just got it caught somewhere as he rolled around, being the restless sleeper that he was. It was a minor nuisance really, not something he would wake up for.<p>

But when it didn't abate, he groaned and sat up. "Whaaaaaaat…?" he yawned stupidly as he opened his bleary eyes and blinked in confusion when he saw nothing there. "Huh?" He glanced around, wondering if it was simply just a vivid dream and that he had imagined the entire thing. A second later, he realized, nope, the something was still tugging insistently at his sleeve, and so he glanced down to see what it was.

"Nanao?" he put on a big smile for the tiny little bespectacled girl peering up at him.

"You have a Captain's meeting, sir!" she said to him, in her best adult-like tone. "It's urgent!"

"Is it?" he yawned again. "Doesn't it take like at least a day to organize these sometimes?"

She shot him a sharp look that plainly said she thought it was a stupid question, an expression that reminded him sorely of Lisa. There was a pang in his heart, which he quickly pushed away and replaced with a goofy grin.

"You've been sleeping," she said simply.

"…Oh," he said nodding sagely, as the facts clicked in his head. _I must have really overslept then_, he thought as he got to his feet and grabbed his flowery pink haori, draping it gently over his broad shoulders. He dragged long fingers through the matted waves of his hair and turned to look at Nanao, who was still staring at him with those unreadable, big, clear eyes. She made no move so he held out his hand, "Coming along?"

There was a hint of a smile twinkling in her eyes as she skipped up to him and slid her small hand comfortably into his.

He kept glancing down at the little girl walking steadily beside him, her pace three times as fast as his, just so she could keep up. Her dark sleek hair tied neatly back, and glowing in the waning rays of the late afternoon sun. She looked so much like Lisa, he thought, almost awed, and then felt slightly perverted for thinking it. It was silly, he told himself. What's done is done… although he would have liked to say goodbye.

"Kyoraku!"

Shunsui looked up, jolted from his unusually turbulent feelings which quickly dissipated now that his attention had been successfully diverted. "Ukitake!" he called back in greeting, feeling much better at the sight of his friend, and he quickly noted the presence of Kaien Shiba, who was walking two steps behind the Captain of the 13th division. "See!" he said triumphantly to Ukitake as he drew near, "I told you perseverance is the key to success!"

Ukitake laughed lightly, amiably. "Of course, of course. You're always right. I just didn't think your tactics also applied to men, and haven't we been over this already?" he joked, although the tone seemed slightly more forced than usual.

"Probably," Shunsui laughed at Kaien's look of exasperation. It had been a running gag between them ever since Kaien finally accepted the position five years ago.

Ukitake's gaze fell to the little girl standing quietly at Shunsui's side, and he quickly followed suit. Stooping to one knee, he patted Nanao gently on the head. "And how are you doing, Nanao? Is he treating you alright?"

"Hello Uki," Nanao said, readjusting her glasses as she thought. "To be honest I think he's kind of silly," she told him seriously, before glancing up at her Captain, who seemed to not be paying attention. She beckoned Ukitake closer, so she could rise up on her tippy toes and whisper conspiratorily in his ear, "He only just got up!"

Ukitake smiled fondly and straightened, shooting Kyoraku a look of exasperation mingled with amusement. "Well he's lucky to have you around filling in for…" he trailed off awkwardly, unsure as to how to finish the sentence, and brushed the bangs from his eyes instead.

Kyoraku grinned, aware of the faint frown lines threatening to etch themselves deeper in his friend's noble brow. Determined to keep the atmosphere one of levity, which would aid in avoiding the less cheerful thoughts still threatening to take over his brain, he winked jovially and turned to meet the incoming presences. "Speaking of tactics…"

Ukitake rolled his eyes, partly with relief. "As if you have the balls to try hitting on Unohana," he chuckled as Kyoraku rubbed his hands gleefully together.

"Oh, you wound me, friend," groaned Kyoraku as he pretend to clutch his heart. "But you're absolutely correct. I was talking about that little one walking behind her."

"That's the new Captain of the Second division and Supreme Commander of the Special Forces," Ukitake told him, the warning evident in his tone. "She was Yoruichi's protégé."

"Whoa, bit titles, for such a petite thing," Kyoraku commented as they all watched the two women make their way down the open hall, light and dark alternating as they passed beneath the shadows of the large pillars which interrupted the length of the traditional wooden balustrade. They could not be more different, he observed. Retsu was tall, statuesque, modest, and when she was in a good mood, she radiated waves of calm that soothed even the most bloodthirsty around her. The new Captain of the Second Division was small, lithe, and from her cold hard gaze, completely unforgiving. He could tell, from the tense lines in her posture that despite the fearsome aura she was projecting, that deep down she was trying hard to maintain the image. It was not a natural fit… yet. Then again, it had only been about two weeks and a half.

"She probably shouldn't be underestimated," continued Ukitake, laying a hand casually on Kyoraku's broad shoulder.

Kaien nodded in agreement, "Word just came out that she only just defeated all of the Shihoin's noble guard in the Commander's trial this morning. It was made public this morning that she has taken over the Omnitsukido, with the family's official blessing…"

"Really? She got the Shihoin's approval? Impressive…" commented Kyoraku airily, semi-oblivious to Nanao, who chose to sit down cross-legged beside him because her legs were tired and she was growing bored of this adult talk. She got the gist of the conversation, but had no interest. "I can't even remember the last time an outsider managed to actually pass those tests alive…" he added as a rather pointless afterthought.

"Well, there wasn't much else they could do, given that she decimated the physical force of their opposition," mused Kaien out loud, evidently hoping to provoke further discussion Kryoraku, whose family was very well known and highly esteemed among the aristocratic society. "There's no one else to challenge her for the titles at this point in time, although I'm sure the family isn't too happy about it. Especially from what I've heard…"

Kyoraku flapped his hands flippantly at the air, ignoring the slight scowl of disappointment that passed across Kaien's face. "Enough about politics." Although his mind ran ahead with the implications of the discussion he had just halted. While he did have a high-ranking noble lineage, he tended to disassociate himself from the secular society of aristocrats. His family was still very well acquainted, although he usually only visited them once a month, which explained why he hadn't heard of the news firsthand. No doubt this latest feat had ruffled quite a few feathers among the upper-nobility and couldn't help but wonder idly what his parents thought about the whole affair.

Ukitake muttered something intelligible in accord. And fell quickly silent as the women came to a stop a few feet away.

"Captains, lieutenant," came Unohana's melodious voice.

"Unohana-taichou!" Kyoraku exclaimed as he opened his arms in welcome. "So wonderful to see you again! And who is this?" he said melodramatically as he peered unabashedly at Sui-Feng, who stared unflinchingly back at him. He held out his hand in greeting. She did not take it immediately, but rather glared at it suspiciously, as if accusing it of some crime. He started feeling silly, and just as he was about to let his arm flop to his side, he was surprised by the warmth of her hand, and fluidity of which her slender, fingers wrapped around his own.

"I'm Sui-Feng," she said, steadily holding his cheerily inquisitive gaze.

He noticed her lips curving upwards into a smile that did not reach her eyes. It cost a great deal of effort, it seemed. "Nice to meet you, Captain Sui-Feng," he said, enthusiastically shaking her hand, "I'm Shunsui –"

"Kyoraku, yes." She said shortly, extricating her fingers and making a funny jerking movement, as if she wanted to wipe her palms clean of his touch, but managed to hold herself in check. "I know who you are," she told him, inclining her head to make up for her interruption, she did not want to start off on the wrong foot for she knew that he too was a powerful and influential Captain with an untarnished reputation – when he wasn't busy chasing after women. "We've never been officially introduced, but I've heard a lot about you."

He smiled widely, aware of the thinly veiled threat injected into the statement with a simple altered inflection in her tone. He was quite impressed. "What can I say?" he said, shrugging offhandedly. "And congratulations on the promotion," he added, with a friendly smile.

She nodded in thanks, frankly, quite tired of hearing the same platitude over and over again. Especially since no one seemed to truly mean it, as good as they all were at pretending. These constant congratulations made her feel patronized. As if they were treating her like a kid, like a kid who didn't deserve what she had been given.

"Yoruichi must be proud," added Ukitake gently, about to say more, but quickly retracted when he saw her eyes darken, and her lips purse ever so slightly.

"Juushiro Ukitake, it's good to see you again," she said smoothly, glossing over the temporary jump in tension. "Kaien Shiba," she nodded, not at all surprised of the family resemblances. He waved casually back at her with a crooked grin.

She knew all these people. Better than they knew her, that was for certain. It had been her job for a few years, as a member of the executive militia, to keep tabs on dangerous Shinigami, and although these were esteemed and loyal Captains who definitely were not on her list of priorities, or any list she was assigned at all, she memorized the contents of their files as well as she came across them, reasoning that perhaps one day they might come in handy whether in the office, or upon the battlefield. Her eyes fell upon the tiny girl at Kyoraku's feet, her curiosity piqued.

Her question was quickly answered by Unohana, who waved and greeted the child. "Nanao, are you bored?" When the girl nodded, Unohana smiled and glanced at her colleagues. "We should probably make haste," she said, her tone hinting it was a suggestion, but all of the present company knew otherwise.

Unohana was the first to move, and Sui-Feng took a few quick steps to catch up to her, falling into pace with the other woman's long, assured strides. Sui-Feng idly let her mind and senses wander, as she sensed and identified all the reiatsus within range, careful to keep track of her surroundings. She could hear Kyoraku, Ukitake and Kaien making pointless boy talk a few meters behind them. She thought she heard her name crop up of a few times, uttered in a hushed urgent whisper. It irritated her, not being within proximity to eavesdrop, and she saw no way in which to manoeuvre herself into a position without their discovering her intent.

Although to be fair, she really only felt mildly annoyed at Kyoraku. Ukitake was just as pleasant as always. Kaien didn't give off much, unlike his enthusiastic, brash younger sister. He remained mostly quiet in the company of the two senior Captains, she noted. Although she wasn't sure if it was because he didn't know what to say, or simply refrained from conversing because he hadn't quite managed to understand their behavioural patterns yet. She continued musing as they turned another corner and started upon yet another long corridor.

A few more minutes passed in silence. Sui-Feng was very aware that Unohana glanced periodically from side to side, disguising the curious gaze. Sui-Feng stared straight ahead determinedly. She had a sudden yearning to ask the older woman for her perspective on the state of affairs. But didn't because she couldn't quite gauge Unohana's feelings towards herself and she liked to have a reasonable idea of what to expect in terms of a reaction.

People were kind of unpredictable. Everyone had their secrets, their own agendas, goals, fears, ethics – so many buttons to push and so many adverse results. It was easy to lie with words. Body language however, was much harder to fake. But with someone like Unohana, someone whose default was a transcendent serenity and thus almost unreadable, well it required a very acute perception and a practiced eye to decipher the true intent. And besides, they had only just met and she wasn't sure she wanted to trust, or rely upon anybody's opinion just yet. She had yet to figure it out for herself.

Finally they came upon Yamamoto's chambers, where Kaien stopped a few meters away and headed towards the lieutenants meeting room, branched out after another turn. He had one foot over the threshold before he turned around and beckoned to the little Nanao, who skipped to him obligingly as she was summoned.

Kyoraku leapt ahead of Unohana and Sui-Feng, the latter of which rolled her eyes. He pushed upon the grand double doors and held them open for them all to pass through, in a silly display of gallantry.

They entered single file and lined up in random order. Sui-Feng just stuck behind Unohana, relatively positive that she would be able to observe the proper Captain's meeting etiquette from someone like her, rather than a Jester like Kyoraku, who seemed to be continuing his conversation with Ukitake, but in a much stealthier manner.

She stared discreetly at Yamamoto, who did not move or give any other indication that he was aware of their presence, or even that he was awake. The double doors swung noiselessly open again and Ginrei Kuchiki entered, his slate grey eyes impenetrable as his emotionless expression. Although she thought he looked mildly displeased, she couldn't say for certain because there were far too many lines creased into his face. Besides, from what she had seen of him, it seemed to be the only expression in his repertoire.

She detected a curious spike in focus from Unohana as the doors revealed the next arrival. She did not know what to think when she saw Aizen enter, a large white Haori draped upon his surprisingly tall frame. She could not quite pinpoint the cause of the feeling of intense dislike that gripped her but there was definitely something very wrong with the friendly smile he offered everybody and especially that lingering once over he left her. _As if I wouldn't notice!_ She raged inwardly as he settled into the spot facing her. He carried about him an air of smugness that just continued to rub her the wrong way even when he wasn't looking anywhere in particular. She didn't really know what else it was, apart from that intangible feeling… she just knew she didn't like something about him.

Her attention was stolen yet again, as a ragged, immense spiritual pressure blasted through and into the room as the doors greeted another newcomer strode in through the doors with his lieutenant draped over his shoulder, coming to a swift stop in the middle of the room as it appeared he was trying to decide which spot to take. Sui-Feng tried to keep her face as straight as possible as she took in the strange sight before her. The lieutenant was barely past toddlerhood, the badge wrapped around her tiny arm looked disproportionate in size, especially when compared to the bubble-gum pink head a few inches above it. Yet she clung with surprising strength to the monster of a man who let her ride upon his shoulder, apparently completely careless to the fact that it seemed to be precarious position in which to sit.

Sui-Feng felt a shameful twinge of anxiety as she gazed upon the beast, with long, unkempt locks. He looked almost malnourished. Dishevelled. But his slitted pale eyes surveyed the room with unparalleled intensity. There was a light in them, a thirst for life that contradicted his beaten worn appearance. And she had a feeling he was not a man to mince words, someone who probably preferred to speak with action, fists and a blade. Which, she figured, she probably would like. A nagging embarrassing afterthought fought to the forefront of her mind and she frankly decided she would rather not make an enemy out of him.

Her attention immediately turned to Yamamoto, as the Captain Commander cleared his throat with a noise that sounded like he was trying to clean out years of dust and debris. A loud silence befell the gathered group, as the old man's apparent awakening stilled all manners of fidgeting.

"Welcome, Captains," boomed Yamamoto, the strength in his voice appearing to startle Kyoraku, who then grinned idiotically as he adjusted the flower pink haori about his shoulders.

Yamamoto cast a bleary eye around at his assembled subordinates. "Assuming you have not all met already, I'd like to introduce the new Captain of the 2nd division, and Commander of the Omnitsukido – Sui-Feng. As well as the new Captain of the 11th, Zaraki Kenpachi, and last but not least, taking over the 5th division is Aizen Sosuke."

Sui-Feng did not react, even as she felt him peer at her from behind his desk. She simply stood, waiting patiently for him to continue, reminding herself that he was getting on in years so there wasn't much else she should have expected. She cast a cool gaze upon Aizen and Kenpachi, as they did her. Kenpachi grinned slightly, holding her gaze for a second longer than necessary. She felt a shudder tremor through her body and she tried to mask it with a casual shrug, unwilling to show them any weakness. She did however, attempt a smile small as the toddler on his shoulder waved cheekily at her.

"Aizen Sosuke was, as you all know, the lieutenant of the 5th division previously…" Yamamoto added, a tad unnecessarily as he cleared his throat yet again. "With that said, you are all aware that the last time we were convened here within these chambers, we represented the full force of the Thirteen Court Guards. But as you can see, today, our power has been diminished to nearly half-strength and we have lost highly respected, powerful allies… many of whom were also our cherished friends."

A sombre silence fell upon the group as they were already all too aware of the vacant spots beside them. Sui-Feng stared diffidently at the floor, wishing, and not for the first time, that she had been there during the meeting, that she had heard every order and followed Yoruichi's every step. Maybe then she would have known where she had gone, and what she had done.

"Consequently, I forbid anyone from investigating further into the affair. The culprit has been captured and exiled, along with his co-conspirators, so the case has officially been closed and sealed…"He stopped abruptly, allowing the heavy silence to drape itself upon the room again. When he spoke again, it was with a certain note of sympathy or empathy – Sui-Feng wasn't sure which but it sounded like he cared. "I want to put this chapter behind us. We need to rebuild and move on."

She watched him survey the room carefully, she could sense the subtle nods, the minimal movements from her fellow captains as they showed their wordless agreement.

"To begin, I liked to begin discussing possible candidates for our vacant Captaincies. I don't expect an entire list to be compiled today, but would like to know what to expect in terms of numbers." He turned to Ukitake expectantly, who was standing closest to him.

Ukitake shook his head. "No one yet of note in my division," he said. Pausing as he appeared to think hard. "But… Kaien Shiba has been my lieutenant for five years. If there is anyone who would possibly be up for a captaincy in the future, I would gladly recommend him."

Yamamoto nodded, appearing to note this in his head, for Sui-Feng saw no sign of pen and paper. "And the future is approximately how many years…?"

Ukitake smiled sheepishly. "Not immediately, at any rate. It took me years just to get him to become my lieutenant, Captain-Commander. There is no guarantee he will accept the position even when he reaches that level."

It was at this that Aizen spoke up. "Captain-Commander," he said, the title rolling off his tongue in a perfectly courteous manner that Sui-Feng listened to with distaste. "Surely we can promote those who have the potential and just groom them into what we want them to do, can we not?"

"Elaborate," grunted Yamamoto, sounding curious and displeased.

Sui-Feng felt a knot of anger curl in the pit of her stomach and she felt the dislike quickly morph into loathing for the kind-looking bespectacled man. She realized, at this point, that she was not sure what the basis of her anger was, only that it felt right to hate him. But the rational part of her needed actual reason, and she had none. She didn't really know very much about him, which was kind of odd, now that she thought about it.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, you have given Captain Sui-Feng the title of Captain and Supreme Commander of the Special Forces and she has yet to achieve her Bankai," said Aizen, his tone still managing to remain skilfully polite despite the veiled accusation.

Sui-Feng reacted without thinking. "And where's yours, Aizen?" she inquired, mimicking his unshakeable calm and smugness.

Aizen smiled, unperturbed. "Want me to show you?"

Yamamoto suddenly clapped his hands, the sound reverberating across the room with his gravelly booming voice. "Quiet!" He stood up behind his desk, his eyes boring into both Aizen and Sui-Feng as he chose his next words. "Do not think I cannot see past those thinly veiled displays of disrespect. I'd like to set the record straight that both of you deserved the position you have been given, despite not officially reaching your current rank through regular means."

He stared at Sui-Feng. "Aizen has achieved his bankai, and possesses all the skills required of a Captain. I have witnessed it in a private test." He turned to Aizen. "Sui-Feng has just gone through the standard trial that all the Shihoin heirs have had to conquer before assuming the title of Supreme Commander, and she passed with flying colours. Because of the negotiations with the Shihoin family conducted in the past few years, the second division will be merged with that of the Special Forces. The commander of the forces will accordingly assume the mantle of the second division captain as a result." He paused. "If that is not enough to convince you, she has also received several notable recommendations from six of our Captains, three of whom are present."

Sui-Feng turned to stare at Yamamoto. He had not revealed this to her. She felt heat radiate from her face as she thought about how childish a reaction her outburst had been. They must be regretting their kind words now…whoever they were. She stared at the current company, searching for tell-tale signs that would indicate that they were the ones who bothered vouching for her.

"So please refrain from making your personal opinions public knowledge. It is unsightly," he scolded. Sui-Feng wasn't even listening anymore, her mind running a mile a minute as she tried to deduce who were her possible allies in the room. It would give her a good idea of where to start networking…

Aizen was automatically off the list, since he was only just promoted to Captain himself. And he was a little bit of a jerk, even if he hid it well. Kyoraku couldn't have known her well at all, although she was familiar with his family, having accompanied Yoruichi several times to meet them. Unohana seemed to be rather benevolent, but didn't even seem to be too aware of her existence until today. And asides from having had a few serious injuries healed by her a few times in the past, Sui-Feng couldn't remember any occasion on which Unohana might have seen her fighting skill. She knew for sure Ginrei would not have made a recommendation for her. She never got anything from the man except a cool nod, even in the past, when they were on what one would consider pleasant terms. And especially now… well, she did not know what she did to irk the man. Exist probably. Or perhaps it related to Yoruichi's departure. She had always been friendly with the grizzled head of the Kuchiki family. Maybe he suspected her. That would certainly explain the slight animosity and dislike she felt radiating from him.

So that left Ukitake. She wouldn't be too surprised if he had given her a recommendation, even if it was probably at Yoruichi's behest. Maybe Urahara wrote one before he was exiled, although she couldn't really see why Yamamoto would accept that, given the circumstances under which Urahara had left. But he counted Yoruichi's. That still only explained one of the present company. This was so confusing…

She zoned back into the conversation, noting that even after all the Captains had spoken, they hadn't made much progress. The conversation turned in circles around the same fact that they were all painfully conscious of. There just weren't enough people, and there were too many shoes to fill.

"Disappointing, but understandable," sighed Yamamoto, who was now back to sitting at his desk. He folded his hands in front of him and shuffled a few papers somewhat ineffectually, for he appeared not to even look at them. "Then I would like to hear your opinions on the subject of Kurotsuchi Mayuri being promoted to Captain of the 12th. He is currently the Vice President of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, and the 3rd seat. Retsu would you like to start us off? I know you have met with him previously when he was contained in the maggot's nest."

Retsu nodded. "I have examined him," she told the group, who listened with piqued interest. "He seems to be stable although he exhibits definitive signs of a sociopath, but I believe with the proper incentives in place as well as a clear oversight, I don't see any problems arising. He is highly intelligent and functional within his current position, so I believe he will be a useful addition to the Gotei 13."

There was a silence as they all pondered the diagnosis.

"I don't know the guy," shrugged Kenpachi. It seemed that was all he was willing to say.

Then Kyoraku spoke, "If Retsu thinks that he's ok, and then I don't see it as a problem." He idly adjusted the angle of his straw hat, his hand lingering on the brim as he glanced at his white-haired friend, passing along the conversation.

Ukitake nodded sagely. "We're vulnerable right now," he said, restating the obvious as he began to deliberate. "Just deducing from his current title, he's also probably pretty well ingrained within the division and the new Research and Development institute… whereas even if we had someone else to contend for the position, they would lack the depth of knowledge of its inner workings. We don't have anything to lose by appointing him."

Aizen cleared his throat as he pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, playing with an apologetic smile. "I will speak honestly, and I apologize for perhaps overstepping my bounds," he said while bowing his head to punctuate the courteousness he flourished. "But I don't think he should be appointed Captain given his history and affiliation with Urahara Kisuke. I see it as an unnecessary risk that would potentially cripple the Gotei further. Truth be told, I think he should be put back into his cell. And from there we can remotely access his intelligence using established techniques."

Sui-Feng stared curiously at the new Captain of the fifth, her mind turning the admission over and over for examination. It was curious that he would disagree with three of the oldest most established Captains in the Gotei, although she could see the logic in his argument, as much as she disliked it. She had a sneaking suspicion – one that was solidified when his gaze flickered towards her, again with the smugness – that he was still snidely insinuating she did not deserve her post. It was crystal clear then, she thought. _If he thinks appointing Mayuri is going to be a big mistake, then in his eyes I definitely don't deserve my position as Captain and Commander of the Special Forces._

"We're trying to build trust," interjected Unohana calmly, "Putting him back in his cell would be morally questionable, especially after he has worked so well for the past few years under supervision. He has already demonstrated he can aid our organization."

"You are absolutely correct, Retsu," said Aizen nodding. "I'm just worried that we're letting in another traitor into our midst."

Sui-Feng only half-listened as the argument continued. She wondered why Aizen continued pressing on the same point when no one agreed with him. Was he afraid of something? Was it a personal vendetta? Or was just hung up on the fact that another Captain had connections with those who were exiled? If anyone else caught on, and she had no doubt that they did, they were probably wondering why he pressed on this cyclical reasoning. And if they picked up on the similarity between this current debate and her promotion, well… she knew she was innocent. But they wouldn't know. They would think he had evidence of her disloyalty. If this was true, then she was a target. Mayuri would become one, if he managed to get appointed Captain. Of what though, she did not know.

"We thought we knew each other. And look at everything that's fallen apart. We need to change the way we do things. All of those Captains, they were from good families, worked with us for years. So maybe it's okay that he's a colourful character or that he's slightly unstable – aren't we all at times? We had the best people with the best reputations and look at what they did." Kyoraku seemed to be worn out with the little speech, and even his grin had lost most of its usual gusto.

"I honestly don't care. And if he goes bad, I'll be happy to take him down," laughed Kenpachi, a low raspy growl. "It'll be fun."

"Captain Sui-Feng," said Yamamoto, directing the conversation towards her. "You haven't said much. What do you think?"

Sui-Feng let the silence linger as she gathered her thoughts as succinctly as she could. It was crucial that she demonstrate she was already capable of playing at their level. She had no doubt that this was some sort of test. So she decided it'd probably be safest to side with the majority, which was fine with her conscience because she agreed with them. And it came down to who she disliked more. Mayuri was a creepy, unpleasant individual. But she'd only known Aizen for the duration of the meeting and she already kind of already hated his guts. "I have met him several times in person while he was still incarcerated. He has very powerful cognitive abilities and very low emotional intelligence. Definitely dangerous, and no matter how well he can perform, he is and always will be a risk. But if the other captains believe he can be controlled and are willing to take the gamble, I don't see why we should not appoint him. Tactically, he is our best option for the moment."

"And if he becomes a threat?"

"Then we eliminate it," stated Sui-Feng curtly, conscious of the half-amused, half-shocked look that Kyoraku sent to Ukitake. No doubt he was under the impression that she was just talking big. But she had said it with a cold determination. She was no stranger to assassination. Yes, the others killed, but there was a difference between taking a life on the battle field and premeditated murder.

Yamamoto nodded, "Fine. Then that's settled. He will undergo the Captain's test. I will need at least two of you to oversee the affair by my side."

Sui-Feng was not surprised to see Aizen was the first to volunteer. Seeing this, she decided she'd follow suit. Maybe she'd gain some insight as to what kind of political play he was trying to make. And she could gather firsthand intelligence upon Mayuri's Bankai. She half raised her hand, to indicate she was volunteering.

Yamamoto nodded. "Then that's – Captain Unohana, you as well?"

"Yes, I would like to participate," stated Unohana.

"Alright. That too is settled." Yamamoto appeared to glance down at his notes once more. Which Sui-Feng deduced was really all for show. The Captain Commander probably never wrote anything himself. No, it was evident he didn't. His silent lieutenant lurking at his shoulder behind the desk was scribbling away furiously. She was slightly irked at herself for only just noticed his presence.

"Then this meeting is adjourned. However I'd like to meet back here in a month's time. By then I hope you have managed to scout some talented officers to assume our vacant posts." Yamamoto then waved dismissively at his Captains, who seemed eager to disperse.

Sui-Feng was the last to leave the chamber, and she said a cordial goodbye to Unohana, thanking her again for the healing.

"It's no problem, Captain," said Unohana, ducking her head courteously. Which made Sui-Feng feel slightly awkward. "Come by my quarters for tea sometime. I have some ideas I would like to discuss with you."

"Okay," Sui-Feng said. "That sounds nice." She waved half-heartedly as she watched Unohana turn a corner and disappear like all the others. Sighing tiredly, she felt exhausted by the burden of all the things that needed to be done, and all these unanswered questions ceaselessly running through her mind. First day of training to look forward to tomorrow. She'd better think through what she wanted to say to her men – _her men_ – it was almost a foreign concept to think that way, one that would take some time to get used to.

She sensed an approaching presence, but assumed the person was simply on an errand and would pass her, but was startled when she felt a soft touch poke her in the shoulder. She whirled, nearly punching the man in the nose out of instinct, before stilling her jumpy movements and addressed him as composedly as she could. "Yes, Lieutenant?"

Chojiro bowed quickly before speaking. "Yamamoto would like to speak with you personally. Please follow me back to his office."

Sui-Feng obliged, a knot of anxiety, of insecurity forming in her stomach, planted by Aizen's relentless, snide comments. When she re-entered the vast chamber, she was not surprised to see Yamamoto had not budged from his station.

"Captain Sui-Feng."

"What is this about?" she asked, as respectfully as she could.

"I did say that the case of the Disappearing Souls was closed, right?"

"Yes, it was the first thing you addressed during the meeting."

"Well, I have a report here, filed by the 13th division saying that two more members just disappeared last night while on patrol in an area known to host a high concentration of Hollows."

"You think this is related?" wondered Sui-Feng aloud as she took the offered file.

"I think there is some suspicious activity still happening within Seireitei. Would you like to look into it?"

"... Of course. But–"

"I would like to keep it top-secret, if possible, Captain."

"I wouldn't imagine doing it any other way, Captain-Commander."

"You may investigate as you wish. But I would like to meet with you bi-weekly if possible. There are many things still yet to be discussed in terms of this merger."

"That can be arranged," said Sui-Feng nodding.

"… Good," Yamamoto sighed. "You may leave."

_Interesting_, thought Sui-Feng as she passed through his office doors for the fourth time that day, feeling strange that she had been given so much autonomy, so much freedom and power. _He knows something… he suspects someone… someone who's still around…_

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so, the adjuchas last chapter was supposed to be Ggio Vega (you know, rage, growing bigger?) – anyway. I'm going to be finished exams Thursday night wheee I'll be the happiest person alive when it's all over. So. Lots of political manoeuvring in this chapter. Some of it foreshadowing the scene in the Anime where Sui-Feng confronts Aizen and he's like "You were duped too, right?" and she's like, "What? Me of all people? No." Since that was never really explained. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Of course, for the purposes of this story I am assuming she wasn't just bluffing. 'Cause canon doesn't give us a reason to believe she actually knew what was going on all long.<em>

_At any rate, hope you enjoyed (it's a super long chapter to make up for the long wait between updates). Feel free to ask questions if there's anything that isn't clear._

_And… please review? *hopeful smile*_


	11. nest of vipers, first strike

**Locus of Control**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

A week. Another week was gone in the blink of an eye. She rubbed her eyes tiredly as she pushed aside another large pile of completed paperwork. She was surprised to know how quickly it could pile up and was determined to reduce it. As a consequence, she had been cooped up in her office for the past few days, emerging only to return to her quarters to sleep.

She leaned back in the chair, staring idly at the wall, deciding to give her eyes a much needed break. She was rather pleased with Omaeda's handling of the renovation project, although she would never ever tell him she felt this way. She could already see things were well-underway. This was good, especially since the barracks were almost over-flowing with Omnitsukido and Second Division officers cramped together.

She hoped that she would be able to discuss the more extensive building plans she had in mind. In truth she hadn't really thought about the entire merger since she had been so preoccupied with other affairs. But the idea was reignited when she came across several blueprints after digging through Yoruichi's desk as she reorganized the office. Well, reorganizing implied actually changing something, so perhaps that wasn't quite accurate because there wasn't a whole lot to change. Yoruichi herself had preferred operating out of her throne room rather than the Second Division headquarters, although Sui-Feng thought that logically, given the move, it would make more sense to begin operating within the walls of Seireitei which is why she currently occupied this office, although she had no intention of shutting down their other bases of operation. They were still the Special Forces after all.

She figured she'd be able to bring it up with Yamamoto when they were due to meet in a few days. In truth, she didn't really want to but she knew that there were strict regulations for building within the city, and some of the plans, if they were to truly be done, would require some authorization. She saw no way to get around it. She had even made a few notes, and a few modifications to the blueprints after discussing with Omaeda's chief builder, but overall the plan was unchanged. Thinking back, she remembered feeling rather pleased that a logical layout was already in place. In fact, she was quite sure Urahara had a hand in its inception, something that, once she realized it, coloured her contentedness with the entire affair. But it had to be done, and there was no other way to go about expanding. At any rate, the sooner she could create more comfort for the men under her command, the less hostile they would be, or so it was in theory.

And that was just the tangible side of things. Yoruichi had been the first of the Shihoin to acquire a position in the Gotei 13 and thus hold two very highly esteemed titles at once. But even though they shared the same commander, the two organizations were still rather at odds with one another. Even having been forced to operate in such close proximity for the past few months had not improved matters. There was still a very definite lack of cohesiveness. In fact, that was euphemistic – they wanted nothing to do with each other.

Sui-Feng knew this intimately well because she had entered under Yoruichi's command, not as an officer of the Second, but as an Omnitsukido soldier. And even as Yoruichi's bodyguard, she couldn't recall ever dealing with any second division officers until Yoruichi decreed the move into the Second Division barracks, which was the cause of so much the current overpopulation in the barracks.

Judging from the half-hearted notes she had left behind, Sui-Feng knew Yoruichi had planned to address all these problems, but now that she was gone, it was up to Sui-Feng to actually bring the two groups together. Easier said than done because the most intricate of plans, she knew, Yoruichi kept to herself, in her head. And despite having spent almost half her life devoted to being her shadow, she could not read her mind. She could make fairly accurate guesses however, depending on what clues she was given and in this case, it wasn't a whole lot.

She knew her priority was to bring the Executive Militia under her control, for they comprised those who were currently living in the Second Division quarters along with the Gotei officers. The patrol corps and detention corps on the other hand, continued to operate mainly around and within the Maggot's Nest. There were some very tricky politics at play here, and she wasn't sure she was knowledgeable enough to handle them all just yet. But she knew she had at least forestalled imminent disaster with her two new corps commanders for the detention unit and the reversal counter force, one of whom she grew up with… but even with them behind her, she had no idea what the other corps commanders thought of her, perhaps they were already planning to mutiny, or maybe –

_Enough_, she scolded herself. She knew if she thought about all the things she had to accomplish she would just feel like finding a dark corner somewhere to cry. But she had a tactic, and one that has always proven to be successful whenever she employed it. Prioritize, and deal with one thing at a time. So paperwork was first on the list. Then she would have to actually go face her men and experience firsthand just how far she was from winning their loyalty.

She closed her eyes, kneading her temples with her knuckles as she breathed deeply through her nose to marshal her willpower to face the last daunting mountain of files. When she opened them again, she felt mildly refreshed but just as she was about to put her pen to paper, her door burst open and in its frame stood her hulking giant of a lieutenant, breathing heavily like a charging ox.

She stared, immobile as she waited for his next move.

"Captain!"

She nodded to acknowledge his presence, unwilling to spend more than the minimal required effort.

"I need another signature!"

"What for?" she sighed, "I thought I signed all the permits."

"Here!" he said, tossing forward a large clipboard, which skidded across her desk.

She quickly scanned them, her eyes already beginning to burn again from the small legal print. "You didn't read this did you?"

"What?" he exclaimed, starting forward before remembering what he was taught and made a funny jerking movement before bowing low, his wide forehead touching the edge of her desk.

"Please get your sweaty face off my desk," she said in clipped tones, pushing the clipboard back at him. "I can't authorize this. In fact, I was about to call you in to halt the construction on this area. I need to talk to the Captain-Commander about this before we go any further."

"Okay," he said, nodding furiously as if he understood. "I'll put the workers onto another job in the meantime then."

"Yes, please do," she said, once again rather pleasantly surprised with his quick wit when it came to managerial tasks.

"That is all then, Captain!" he said, saluting with the clipboard, forcing her to duck under his enthusiastic gestures.

She watched him as he turned to leave when a thought suddenly struck her. "Omaeda?"

"Yes?" he swiveled back, hunching over meekly in another low bow.

"Bring this to the Maggot's Nest," she ordered, brandishing the file impatiently until he snatched it out from between her fingers with surprising agility. "To the Corps Commander, please. When you're done that, meet me at the training grounds as soon as the sun hits noon."

"Hai, Captain!"

"And no detours! You only have half an hour!"

"HAI CAPTAIN!" he yelled as he rushed off.

She shook her head tiredly as her door slid shut behind him, rattling in its frame. _Well that's one thing done. For now._

* * *

><p>She stood in front of several hundred her men who stared expectantly at her. She felt the jittery nerves continue to protest as she fought the urge to pace. She passed an even gaze over the stoic ones' that faced her, and taking a deep breath, began to address the audience she had assembled.<p>

"I know a lot of you are still wondering why I am your Captain and Commander, however, I have no intention of explaining the circumstances under which this came to be. All you need to know is that it happened, and I'm here, and I'm not going to be leaving." She paused, allowing the words to settle themselves in.

She paused, taking another deep breath and clenching her fists tight behind her back as she fought another wave of trembling. She was mentally prepared, but it seemed her body still harboured aversion to public speaking, even despite her experience as head guard. She knew very well what the problem was: she had never addressed a crowd this large before. The tense strains of animosity floating in the air in her direction were not helping either.

"If there's something you don't like about the way I'm doing things, please come and talk to me directly. I will not tolerate gossip. I invite you to challenge me, if that is what you desire, but if you do so, please be prepared because I will not have time or patience for mindless drivel." She began to pace upon the stage, every turn as sharp as the edge of her blade, her Captain's haori snapping crisply about her. Feeling better now that she was moving slightly, she launched into the next bit. "That being said, if the solution is not feasibly attainable, you are free to transfer."

"I'm not going to pretend we're going to be some big happy family, because it is irrelevant to what we do. And frankly, I don't care if you hate me. I don't care if you hate each other. We don't need to like one another to work together.

I have no interest in your relationships, or what you like to do in your spare time – because that's none of my business. But you are my business when you're working for me." She paused, careful to make direct eye contact with as many men as she could, letting her gaze linger just long enough to make them realize she meant every word she said. "So if you do anything to disgrace the company or otherwise break the code of honor you have all sworn to obey, I will cut you down where you stand."

She reached for her zanpakutoh, unsheathing it with a melodramatic flourish. She plunged it deep into the wood at her feet, the movement lightning fast, and unerringly vicious. She watched the aftershock tremors vibrate through her sword, allowing the slight hum to perpetrate through the silence to test their patience. When it finally stilled, she continued.

"Any questions?" she retorted coldly to her crowd, glancing around cursorily, threateningly, and more confidently than she actually felt.

"Good." She said, nodding curtly as she sheathed her sword. "Please leave your weapons with lieutenant Omaeda over there and form into groups of ten. Rotate every ten minutes. Three hours, full-contact. The best from each group will fight me by noon. So please make sure to have distinguished yourself by then."

She watched as they quickly deposited their zanpakutohs with Omaeda, his bulk managing to intimidate some of the men, but there were those who noticed the beads of sweat on his forehead. She certainly did. They then efficiently broke off into groups and spread out across the vast courtyard and quickly began to spar as soon as they found their first partners. The pace picked up as the minutes passed and soon the grounds were filled with the sound of bone connecting with flesh, muffled cries of pain, the rustle of fabric, the panting, sweating, exertion. As she patrolled alone through she felt a certain sense of calm, of familiarity and realized that she felt strangely at home amidst the din.

She realized she had begun to pace more restlessly as the sun continued its unhurried arc across the sky. She was eager to fight, especially after being out of commission for a week due to the injuries she had sustained from the Shihoin's test. Thinking back, she wasn't sure how she had survived, how she had managed to accomplish what no other outsider had ever done before. She knew she was good with a sword. And while Suzumebachi had that pesky time limit on the crest's it did not hinder her combat ability or her physical dexterity, although if she could master it – when she will master it, since there was no if about it – it would certainly give her an edge over her opponents. She liked to think it was just her discipline, and determination that had brought her so far so quickly. But she knew deep down that there was that one moment, that fleeting moment of panic and she lost all control…

And the seething anger reared its deadly head once more as she heard Masanori's voice still echoing in the back of her mind, whispering, insinuating, tainting the things in her heart, bringing up the things she really rather forget.

She suddenly staggered forward, a sharp pain in her neck as her head snapped back from the force of the blow. She fell to her hands and knees, scraping her palms bloody and she did not move for the longest second of her life as she tried to assess the damage done by a kick she could have avoided had she been paying attention to her surroundings and not to her troublesome, useless thoughts. It was a vicious, cowardly assault – of course had she been an assassination target, they would have been lauded. But she was their commander, and so it was treachery.

She thanked a higher power she did not have faith in, when she realized it was not nearly as serious as it could have been. He had misjudged the distance. And what might have been a paralyzing blow was reduced to only a minor nuisance, albeit one she knew she would feel for weeks to come.

She slowly rose to her feet, senses on full alert now. She turned to face her assailant, ignoring the twinge of pain that jolted through her back, as a twisted, dangerous smile stretched across her lips and she bore her teeth in a vicious grin. "That miscalculation will cost you," she stated coldly, as she set her eyes upon his masked face and he stood straight facing her, arrogantly looking down his nose.

She recognized the dark eyes, the heavy brow and the sculpted cheekbones. She remembered seeing them all those years ago, in that one momentous turning point in her life, where she had spoken to her idol for the first time after years of admiration from afar. As she gazed into his hardened eyes, she had an inkling of the depth of his hatred for her. She beat him once that day, even having fallen into his trap and in a vulnerable position he could not defeat her, so he yielded only to be humiliated once again by their then Commander, Yoruichi – another woman, half their size.

There was a lot of sexism and it was alive and well among the ranks, she was no stranger to it, but for them to attempt on her life, so publicly too… meant that he had more support than she realized. She spotted the blur rush towards her out of the corner of her eye and leapt aside instinctively as a blue flash of fire joined with fushibi hit the ground where she had just been not even a millisecond ago. As she landed, she reacted without thinking, creating a Danku barrier behind her, and out of pure luck it lasted long enough to deflect the large dual blast of lighting and wind before shattering into an infinitesimal jagged pieces of light and dissipating into the air along with the unfurling wisps smoke. She had to practice that spell…

"Restrain them!" she ordered as she skidded to a stop and regained her balance. Her eyes darting from one figure to the other, as she faced the four men she had faced almost a decade ago. She figured she could try and get them herself, but she was the commander now, and it seemed to be a good opportunity to test the waters, to see just how much support, or lack thereof, she actually had.

She was pleased by the response time of the men who had chosen to obey her, and by the number of whom who seemed to have leapt immediately to her aid. Although she was under no illusion that loyalty to her was the sole motivating factor, if it was a factor at all. But many, like her, were born into the organization and spent their lives being taught that that duty was everything. And of course, those she didn't know personally were probably shrewd enough to realize they had very little idea of what she was actually capable of, what secrets in the art of assassination she had learned under Yoruichi's wing… facts that the men who attacked her foolishly overlooked.

But to execute them on the spot would be careless and rash. Besides, there might be more of them, hidden within the ranks – it would be prudent to discover their identities before they struck again.

"Bring them to the maggot's nest," she ordered her men, who were all, not surprisingly, Omnitsukido soldiers. Tell Corps Commander Chie to detain them in separate cells and that she is free to use whatever force necessary. I will see her in three days to interrogate them. The ten of you are exempted from today's training, but I expect you to report back to me once they have been transported."

"Hai, Commander!" they confirmed simultaneously.

Sui-Feng waved to dismiss them and turned back to the rest of the crowd, who watched in a sweaty silence, grateful for the momentary reprieve from the grueling training session. "Well? Get back to it!" she snapped, irritated by the painful twinge that jolted through her spine with each step she took. She was determined not to show it however, and determined to continue with the training for the day. She could not, would not show weakness. Not now.

* * *

><p><em>Just like to give a special thanks to Cinis for letting me bounce ideas off of her. And for coming up with impossibly well thought out theories of Seireitei's inner workings and the laws of the Bleach Universe.<em>

_Thanks also to everybody who reviewed. Hope you enjoy the chapter. And if not, well, you're also welcome to not read it at all._

_Do leave comments as you see fit._


	12. nest of vipers, the poison spreads

**Locus of Control**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

"_They aren't happy, Yoruichi-sama," said Sui-Feng, shifting slightly as she adjusted the cuff of her uniform, desperately wanting to change out of the sweaty clothing especially after their routine night trainings. _

"_Who isn't happy?" Yoruichi leaned back against the seat of her throne, as lackadaisical as ever, her elbow sinking deep into the royal green cushion. She beckoned to Sui-Feng, who was sitting, quite civilly across from her, as if they were still surrounded by guards._

"_Your men," Sui-Feng responded, as curt and business-like as ever. She gave no indication that she had noticed Yoruichi's invitation. She tugged uncomfortably at the collar of her turtleneck and brusquely brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "The men you put me in charge of," she clarified._

"_Ha. I don't care what they think as long as they do what I say," said Yoruichi flippantly. But from the silence that followed she gathered that this was not entirely the point of the conversation and it was not to be ended so easily. She pushed herself back up to a formal sitting position although it was silly to have to bother with such tradition, especially at this time of night when they were finally all alone. But she knew Sui-Feng felt more at ease discussing things in this manner. "Are you happy?"_

"_I have doubts that this was the right thing to do, Yoruichi-sama," said Sui-Feng quietly, her eyes dropping to the floor as she evaded the question. Yoruichi was unsurprised. She knew intimately well that Sui-Feng hated talking about feelings, which she was okay with, not being partial to pillow talk herself. _

"_Because they think you don't deserve the position or because you believe it too?" Yoruichi asked pointedly, tracing idle characters into the smooth velvet lining of her throne._

_Sui-Feng shrugged miserably, eyes still downcast. "Do not get me wrong, Yoruichi-sama. I am honoured that you have chosen me," her tone lowered and became harder all of a sudden as she continued, "And I know I can do the job just as well – if not better than any man out there, but if my appointment could potentially cause mutiny against you then I do not wish this."_

"_I fail to see where this is a problem," said Yoruichi good-naturedly. This was partially true. She knew she had enough respect from her men to not have to worry about any sort of uprising or outright mutiny. She was willing to concede that she could not please or impress everybody, a lesson she learned very early in life from her father. But if anyone dared try anything she knew she could handle it. And she was confident her protégé could handle any overspill of conflict slung in her direction as well. "You don't have to worry about me, Sui-Feng."_

"_But it's my job, Yoruichi-sama," Sui-Feng protested, rather ineffectually as it was drowned by the joyous peals of laughter that escaped from Yoruichi's mouth. "You saw to it personally," she added somewhat sullenly. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy listening to Yoruichi laugh, but that she wasn't being taken seriously. _

"_And you like it," teased Yoruichi, leaning forward to pat Sui-Feng reassuringly on the thigh._

"_I do," admitted Sui-Feng grudgingly, "But –"_

"_And you're ridiculously good at it."_

"_Yes, but –"_

_Yoruichi leaned forward, pressing her fingertips softly against Sui-Feng's protesting lips until they stopped moving. When they did, she withdrew slightly, but only slightly. _

"_I admit it," she said, throwing her hands up in defeat, knowing Sui-Feng would refuse to let go of the issue until she received an adequate response. "I definitely have personal reasons for appointing you to head guard. You know this better than anyone," she said emphatically, with one eyebrow raised gracefully. But the slight grin faded quickly and her voice took on a lower, more serious register. _

"_I am not a god, Sui-Feng. I am human, and I am prone to these foolish little things called emotions." Yoruichi paused slightly, choosing her next words carefully, since it was the most crucial part of her argument. She knew Sui-Feng was intensely logical and would instantly dismantle a weak argument, even if it was in her favour. "But that has nothing against the other factors leading me to the same conclusion."_

"_And what conclusion would that be?" said Sui-Feng somewhat sardonically, but regretting her tone as soon as the words slipped from her mouth. It was disrespectful. She quickly lowered her head to indicate her wordless apology, but Yoruichi reached out and with a gentle touch, cupped her chin and brought her gaze back to meet her own. _

"_You are the most talented fighter I know," Yoruichi said earnestly, but subsequently failed to restrain herself from lapsing back into a moment of levity. "Next to the incredibly awesome me, of course," she added, grinning, but it did not last. Yoruichi quickly grew serious once more, since she knew levity did not have much of an impact on her almost-too-serious protégé. "You are dedicated, you are loyal, you are highly intelligent and logical, and that's just a few of your attributes."_

"_You're still being biased," Sui-Feng pointed out, her worries still not assuaged. _

"_No," said Yoruichi, shaking her head solemnly. "Those are facts. You've got seniority, based on the years you've been in the Omnitsukido. All of your test and evaluations have been nothing less than stellar. You're young, yes, but you've got a lot of potential and plenty of time to grow into it, which I am positive you will." When Sui-Feng did not respond she sighed, slightly exasperated. "If you want I can show you the incontrovertible proof documented in your files," she offered. _

_Sui-Feng let slip a small smile, but pondered her master's words carefully, weighing the argument carefully in her mind. "There's no need," she said finally. "I believe you."_

"_Good," said Yoruichi. "Because it would have been a hassle. My desk is a mess right now."_

_Sui-Feng smiled, but remained silent, obviously still deep in thought._

"_I like it when you watch my back," admitted Yoruichi suddenly, her shy smile contained a slightly suggestive air. "I feel like I can really trust you, with my life and I believe that… you really care about me. And even if the thought terrifies me, I don't doubt for a minute that you're willing to go above and beyond the call of duty to protect me," Yoruichi blushed slightly, feeling uncharacteristically awkward. She realized she was not good at articulating her emotions either, now that she thought about it. "It's a good feeling… all my life, I've had guards follow me around – but I never really felt safe."_

"_Your men…" Sui-Feng began hesitatingly. _

"_Sui-Feng, you don't need to worry about it. It just takes some time. There are not a lot of women in the Omnitsukido, and there's a reason. Not many have what it takes to earn the respect of the men." Yoruichi paused. "It even took me a few years," she confessed, laughing. "But they learn eventually, and when they do, they'll be the most loyal group of soldiers one can ever hope to have."_

"_I'm not like you though," Sui-Feng said, so softly it was practically a whisper._

_Yoruichi grinned. Her protégé was – dare she say it – adorable when she accidently let her see the chinks in that armor of confidence bordering arrogance. "But you are – much more than you realize."_

_Sui-Feng still looked unconvinced. _

"_Come here," said Yoruichi, abandoning the friendly beckoning and forcibly drawing her closer. Sui-Feng stiffened noticeably as Yoruichi drew her into her arms, but let some of the tension melt away as Yoruichi placed a tender kiss on her cheek. "If I recall correctly…" Yoruichi murmured, her lips moving lightly against her skin, and Sui-Feng closed her eyes to savor the warmth. "You kind of liked being the underdog," the laugh was a low rumble in her throat, like a purr. "It makes the satisfaction of success taste just so much sweeter…"_

_Sui-Feng's eyes snapped open. "I didn't say it like that," she said, trying hard not to smile as Yoruichi's hand slipped under her shirt. With a herculean effort, she skillfully evaded the eager touch and rose quickly to her feet. "I have to go, Yoruichi-sama. I have many things to sort out if I'm to remain head of the guard."_

"_You worry too much, Sui-Feng," laughed Yoruichi, crawling to her to pull her back down. Sui-Feng remained resolutely standing, even as Yoruichi tugged at the waistband of her pants. _

"_They'll bow to you in no time," Yoruichi told her, with a mischievous twinkle in her eye, her grin growing wider as Sui-Feng stopped resisting and simply stared down at her, dark, stormy eyes filled with an unusual amount of hesitation. "Just look – you've already got me on my knees."_

* * *

><p>The Maggot's nest was a Spartan place. The diminished hues of the surroundings greatly mirrored the ambience that permeated the building. The sickly green rock walls were high, broken only by its own jutting tier several meters above the ground. Sui-Feng hated the place. Hated seeing all these strange looking, dangerous degenerates – well to be fair, some of them didn't turn bad until they were stuck in this place – but in the end they all ended up the same.<p>

She felt uneasy, but it was not fear. It was something more along the lines of extreme distaste. It bothered her that they all roamed freely, obscuring the way to the headquarters of the guard barracks at the end of the vast cavern of a room. She could feel the inmates leering at her, some laughing suspiciously, others pointing. She glared straight ahead and such was the force of her determination that they parted to let her through without incident.

She entered the guard barracks, which looked a little more inhabitable, a little more normal. The new corps commander, Chie, sat at the large oak desk near the back, behind layers and layers of long tables and benches which served as a fairly comfortable lounge for the officers on break.

Chie lifted her head as she sensed Sui-Feng's approach. She stood quickly, head bowed, like the rest of her men present in the room, "Supreme Commander!"

Sui-Feng waved nonchalantly, acknowledging them so that they could return to what they were doing before she walked in. She preferred not to have all eyes on her anyway. She let her fingers trail across the edge of the lacquered wood, careful not to disturb any of the files littered across the desk, as she gathered her thoughts.

She was highly aware of Chie's curious gaze, but when she looked up to meet it, Chie quickly glanced away and brushed her hair casually to the side to disguise her embarrassment at being caught staring so blatantly. Sui-Feng cocked her head as Chie cleared her throat. "I assume you're here about the prisoners you sent here three days ago. If so, each one is detained in a different cell block, for isolation purposes, as you requested. The leader is in the south wing."

Sui-Feng nodded, satisfied with the quick briefing. "Is he ready for questioning?"

Chie smiled a crooked smile, her narrow almond eyes glinting with undisguised amusement. "Let me put it this way, there's not much else we can do to soften him up for your interrogation."

"Good," said Sui-Feng curtly. "I'll start with him. I may or may not want to interrogate the others."

"I can accompany you, if you wish."

"It's up to you," said Sui-Feng, avoiding the decision. If she acquiesced, she might appear needy, if she didn't, it might come across as uncooperative. Better to leave the decision up to the other party. She was comforted to see that Chie intended, for all intents and purposes, to tag along.

"I need a break," said Chie shortly, as an excuse, coming around the desk with quick silent steps. "Let's go."

Sui-Feng could feel Chie's gaze boring holes in her back, could feel the weight of the unasked questions, the burning curiosity hidden behind a cool exterior. Sui-Feng thought idly, that perhaps out of everybody she knew, Chie was someone she could consider a friend, having been brought up in the Omnitsukido together. But she was glad the corps commander remained silent, because she was nowhere near ready with answers – she didn't even know if she had any to give.

Thankfully the trip to the cell block was short.

Chie quickly beckoned to the pair of patrolling guards to unlock the door. The two men, large and burly as one would expect a jailer to be, unlocked the cell block door after bowing quickly to Sui-Feng and entered the room. Inside, they hefted the unkempt and half-unconscious prisoner to his feet, keeping him wedged firmly between their broad shoulders and stood waiting for orders.

"The interrogation room," ordered Chie. Quickly glancing at Sui-Feng, who followed after her wordlessly.

They entered a dank and depressing room, without windows or bars. It was just solid dark green rock. The solitary hanging lamp flickered uncertainly, giving momentary glimpses of the damp and the mould that clung to the irregular surfaces of the stone walls. There was a steady drip, drip coming from the ceiling, right above the prisoner's chair, especially audible in the silence.

Sui-Feng watched impassively as the guards strapped the prisoner in his seat. Manacles clamped around his wrists and ankles and neck, reinforced by several leather straps binding his torso and legs until he was practically one with the chair. Chie carefully placed two cups of crystal clear, distilled water on the table as Sui-Feng sat down. One of which she set in front of the prisoner along with a bowl of jasmine rice and a simple platter of assorted side dishes, close enough to see and want, but helpless to reach.

Chie beckoned her guards and sent them to the hallway. "I will also be stationed right outside," she told Sui-Feng, who nodded without looking at her.

The heavy metal door swung shut with a finality that thudded through the room.

He seemed defiant, staring at her coldly with murderous hatred, determined not to give her the satisfaction of breaking him. His lips were pressed tight against one another, until the outline of them turned bone white. The beads of perspiration dripped from his brow. The glass of water was so tantalizing. The wafting jasmine scent of the rice was difficult to ignore. He hadn't had any food or water for three days. Or sleep.

He fidgeted under her intense glare, his eyes darting desperately around the room as he attempted to avoid staring at the food placed in front of him. But there was nothing to look at in the room. Nothing except the food, and his interrogator. He could feel the effects of his hunger, thirst and exhaustion manifest in the sort of physical symptoms that were impossible to ignore. Intolerable, nearly. Was it worth refusing her? Was it worth any longer of a wait? Yes, responded his hatred, which stirred deep within his empty stomach. Yes, anything to infuriate her. Anything to make her life harder.

Mustering what little strength he had left, he tried to snarl, "Are you just going to sit there all day?" He winced when it came out more as a hoarse croak.

She leaned forward, clasping her hands in front of her and resting them at the heart of the square table. "No," she said shortly, staring intently at him, watching for signs of weakness. Which was a lot harder than one would expect, since he was showing so many it was difficult to tell which one indicated the impending breaking point in his psyche.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Sui-Feng stared at him impassively and he waited for a response as if his live depended on it. He licked his lips gingerly, although it did not seem to have the effect he had hoped, since he was so parched. There was no moisture left.

"I know why you're here," he said, making a weak attempt at clearing his throat.

"Of course you do," she said, her eyes glinting dangerously.

He laughed wildly, the rasping chuckle grated like nails on a chalkboard. It was curious, to compare the pride he had carried three days ago to his current appearance – curious, and strangely satisfying.

He remained silent, his clear dark eyes searching her for an answer to the apparent hesitation. He seemed to have decided he spent enough energy trying to catalyze the interrogation into beginning, realizing it was futile to egg her on. She seemed equally determined to infuriate him to his last breath.

After what seemed like an eternity of contemplation, she finally asked. "Who hired you?"

His dark eyes shined with a hint of madness and he strained against the shackles and leather straps. He tried to lean forward as much as he could, the tendons in his neck taut. "Nobody," he told her cockily, baring his teeth which were stained with blood. "It was my plan."

She surveyed him calmly for a moment, watching him struggle against his binds. "Bullshit," she spat, a hint of steel creeping into her voice. "You really don't expect me to believe that, do you?"

"I don't give a shit what you believe. But that's all it was," he retorted smugly.

There was a silence.

"Right," she said finally, leaning back nonchalantly in the hard metal chair, rocking it on its back legs before letting it slam against the ground with a clang as she got off and began to pace around the room. "What was I thinking. It's no surprise that you and three others would just throw away your lives and honor for a petty little revenge scheme."

She stopped to set one foot against the edge of the table and with a kick, shoved it hard. It slid and banged against the wall, the metallic echo shrill in the sealed room. She could see the muscles tensing in his frame as he braced himself, his body sensing an attack.

"Do tell me, because I really want to know… What did you think would happen if you succeeded? That they would promote you to commander?" Tried as she might she could not keep the derision from her voice.

"That's how some of the Captains get promoted, isn't it! … Isn't that how you got the position?" he said, chuckling as he saw her eyes narrow and her entire body tense noticeably. He laughed harder and harder until it wracked his body with pain and became nothing more than a desperate wheezing.

She pursed her lips, thinking carefully, calculating and unwilling to show how much that simple statement had gotten under her skin. Was that what the others believed? That she somehow had a hand in Yoruichi's disappearance? That she _wanted_ Yoruichi to leave? She pushed these thoughts out of her mind. They were not of pressing concern for the moment.

"And why not?" he said hoarsely as he recovered from the gleeful fit, "I'm male, I'm from higher nobility like you and –"

"And even with all those advantages, you still failed so _miserably_," she interjected, shaking her head. "I can't imagine what it must feel like… to have everything within reach only to find that I lacked the skill to achieve anything worthwhile," she laughed mercilessly, feeling vindictively pleased as she noted how he tensed even more, almost trembling with barely suppressed rage.

She had known precisely which buttons to push, especially after studying his file to discern any weaknesses she could exploit for a faster confession. Although she was by no means a trained psychologist, she was good at reading people, good at discerning motives, at spotting the relations between variables of cause and effect. But she had not anticipated the wrath it elicited, and was somewhat glad he was tied up. Not that she was afraid of him, but it made things more simple as she watched over a decade of pent up hatred for women who _stood out_ and defied tradition, particularly her, poured out of him in a string of obscene curses, his face contorting as his eyes projected bloody murder at her.

She stood back calmly, not wanting to have stray spittle find its way onto her clothing, and waited for the rant to subside.

He breathed heavily, his head dropping to his chest as he collected himself. "You should have died," he hissed.

"You messed up," she pointed out infuriatingly. "It was amateurish. And why would you attempt it in public?" Although she already had an inkling of the answer: to rally the others who opposed her command.

"You think you're so high and mighty just because you get to dress up in that uniform," he snarled, his voice grating. "But you're nothing," he spat venomously, his split, cracked lips curling upwards into a twisted grin. "Nobody likes you."

Sui-Feng was silent for a moment, feeling the words hit her, like a punch to the gut, but she quickly shook it off, and was surprised to find after a moment's consideration, that it was not as hurtful as he intended. Truth was, she never really cared about what other people thought. Not really. She smiled a crooked smile, and in return saw his falter and slide away. She placed a hand on the back of the chair. "I thought I had made this clear already. But I'll reiterate," she told him patiently, but the ever-sharpening edge in her voice was unmistakable, just like the warning fire in her eyes as she leaned closer until their faces were inches apart. "I. Don't. _Care_."

His brain blanked and he could not muster an adequate response. So he drew his head ever so slightly back as he prepared to spit in her face.

She saw the movement, and having seen quite a few interrogations in her time as head guard, reacted without thinking. Her fist shot out with lightning speed, her knuckles burying themselves into his cheek, which cracked audibly from the force of the blow. Withdrawing her hand, she straightened and watched impassively as he coughed up several dislodged teeth to the side and resumed glaring at her with absolute loathing.

"No more games," she said coldly. "Who was it?"

"Who was what?" he shot back. "Speak clearly, Commander, I don't understand you!" he mocked, chuckling before he received another solid punch to the face. He felt his nose snap cleanly and warm blood gushed over his lips as he continued to laugh through the blinding pain in his face.

"I said _who hired you_?"

"Are you deaf, bitch? I told you it was MY PLAN. MY. PLAN. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

She let loose a vicious backhand, careful to avoid his jaw. He was no use if he could not talk. And she doubted Unohana would consent to sending one of her lackeys over to heal a man just so she could beat him to a bloody pulp again.

"Don't misunderstand me, fool," she said coldly, calmly enunciating every word. "I have no doubt that you've wanted to do something like this since the first time I beat your sorry ass in the ring," her voice lowered yet another register, becoming even more ominous. "But don't you _dare_ sit there and tell me you weren't paid to actually make an attempt. Because as colossally stupid as your behaviour might have been there was very little for you to gain by killing me in front of everybody unless someone offered you a deal you could not refuse."

He smiled through a mouth of broken teeth and blood, his right eye half shut as his cheek began to swell. "Sounds like you've already got it all figured out."

She straightened, retreating. Feeling cold inside as she realized what this meant. She had been grasping at straws, not truly willing to believe he could attempt such a crude political ploy, yet she had nothing if he did not confess.

"I want a name."

"I will tell you nothing," he said defiantly and received another vicious blow as a reward. He started laughing uncontrollably as she actually appeared to give up and began to walk towards the door.

"Yes, that's it! Run out like a little girl crying to her mommy! You might have fooled some, and I may not have killed you, but there are more of us! We are loyal only to the Shihoins!" he crowed gleefully, straining against his restraints. "We will _never_ serve you because we would rather _die_ than suffer the shame of serving a whore who slept her way to the top! We –" He blinked, the words dying in his throat as she suddenly appeared in front of him again.

"Well, you're in luck then," she said softly. And whirling with terrifying speed, her foot connected solidly with the side of his head. There was a sharp snap as his neck broke cleanly, and the chair toppled sideways. His head hit the ground with a sickening thud and lolled lifelessly on the hard concrete floor. Blood still dripped from his nose, the sound hollow in the sudden silence.

She exhaled loudly, her chest heaving as she trembled from the sudden rage that had gripped her. She stared at the warm corpse lying prone at her feet and only momentarily regretted killing him so abruptly, but quickly quashed the feeling, knowing that he would never have cooperated.

She did not spare him a second glance and quickly exited the room. She passed Corps Commander Chie, who stood casually leaning on the wall outside, shooting her a worried glance as Sui-Feng came to a stop in front of her. "He is of no further use to me," Sui-Feng stated. "Have the others said anything?"

"Nothing," said Chie ruefully. "Did you want to interrogate them as well?"

"No. I trust you."

"How do you suggest we dispose of the remaining three? Public execution? It would do well to show you mean everything you say."

Sui-Feng shook her head. "It is better if they disappear, quietly. There should not be so much pomp and circumstance when it comes to killing, and I fear it would send the wrong message; too much posturing. Confusion will incite more fear, I think. Imagination does wonders in this arena."

Chie bowed her head. "Commander."

"I appreciate your support," said Sui-Feng.

"You know me," laughed Chie softly. "The dependable study buddy."

Sui-Feng smiled faintly as she quickly exited the premises, glad to be breathing fresh air again. She felt especially appreciative of the way nature cleared her mind with its Zen, even noticing the way the tall bamboo trees weaved slowly in the wind, which whistled softly as it brushed through their leaves. And the sky, filled with blue and adorned with an abundance of fluffy, white clouds which just seemed to hang, suspended, like whimsical thoughts in the mind.

She slowed to a stop as spotted the silent hell butterfly fluttering purposefully towards her. She let it alight upon her outstretched index finger as it transmitted its urgent message.

_Captain Sui-Feng! _

_Your parents want to meet you as soon as possible. They've been trying to reach you all day, so it would probably be best if you could go soon, whenever you have time. Since their messenger is looking at me funny. He's not quite as scary as you are though. Anyway, I thought it was important enough to warrant bothering you with a hell butterfly. Hope it all goes well. _

_Respectfully yours, _

_Lieutenant Omaeda _

She was looking forward to returning to her quarters and immersing herself in some mindless paperwork. But alas, it seemed there was no end to this… people politics. Although she felt a little bit of guilt arise with her overpowering feeling of reluctance. They were her flesh and blood, after all. And it was not as if she did not love them.

Sighing heavily, she steeled herself as she veered towards her parent's estate.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so, long chapter. More politics. A little darker too. A little more difficult to execute, I found. I stared at this monster for a long while before finally deciding to post it. <em>

_We'll have to make our way through a little more politics before the focus turns to the training (and action and violence!), and Sui-Feng mastering her Shikai and getting her Bankai, among other things. A Yoruichi chapter will be coming up eventually, as I plan on dealing with the aftermath of what was brought up in the previous bit. I know there are a few (or more) anachronisms in that previous chapter, and there probably will be more, but please bear with me. If you'd like to help with realism, do drop me a few comments here and there with your wisdom, it would be much appreciated. _

_I've also got bits and pieces already written and outlined of assassinations that Sui-Feng has no doubt performed. And Byakuya and Kuukaku will be making appearances in upcoming chapters too. So there's a bit of everything to expect._

_(Sorry for the long wait - university is kind of unsympathetic to creativity, I find...)_

_Hope you're all still enjoying, and thanks for your continued support. _

_Please review!_


	13. minutes to ruin

**Locus of Control**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

Sui-Feng entered cautiously through the high, dangerous looking, wrought iron gate, glancing around surreptitiously at the curiously empty courtyard. It was by no means as vast or as grand as the Shihoin estate, but her parents had done fairly well for themselves over the years. Sui-Feng passed under the two large peach trees, their branches hanging heavy with the sweet fruit. They had been there as long as she could remember, she thought, as she looked up through the leaves, which cast dancing shadows on her skin. She let her fingers press softly against the gentle grooves in the bark, thinking back to when she used to climb the tree as a child. Much more peaceful times, she thought, sighing ruefully, she continued down the dark stone path, seeing the red doors grow ominously larger.

She felt a knot of unease tie itself surely in the pit of her stomach and an awful clamminess begin to envelop her skin as she drew closer to the front door of the house she grew up in. She wished she didn't know why she felt this way, but in truth, she knew all too well the source fueling her anxiety – which did not help her in the slightest. It simply made it all the more intense and impossible to ignore.

She steeled herself as she came to a stop at the unassuming door, preparing for a confrontation – she reminded herself quickly not to assume things. It was simply a visit. A visit. Like what normal daughters do when they haven't seen their parents for several months, her mind thought somewhat cynically as she raised a hand to knock.

But before she could bring herself to face her fears and strike the door, it swung swiftly open, and she was left staring straight into her mother's equally anxious gaze. Her mother had her jet black hair pulled back, highlighting the absence of make-up on her face. She looked exactly the same as ever, it was as if the passing of time had no influence on her.

Caught completely off guard by an onslaught of emotions she could not identify, Sui-Feng cleared her throat as best she could and surreptitiously wiped her sweaty palms on her haori before bowing her head slightly to greet her mother. "I'm sorry I haven't come by in a while –" she began. "I've been –" The words were strangled in her throat as she was suddenly enveloped in a bone-crushing hug. It wasn't until her mother let her go and held her at arm's length, her dark narrow eyes filled with care and concern, that she realized how much she missed them.

"Shaolin! Don't apologize! Come in. I'm making dinner," her mother told her brusquely as she forcibly dragged her daughter through the door unceremoniously.

Sui-Feng allowed herself to be commandeered without protest. She barely had time to kick off her shoes before she found herself in the living room of her old house. It did not look very different from when she last lived there, years and years ago. Except for an abundance of house plants scattered artistically throughout the halls and open rooms, blooms of bright color amongst the traditional mahogany varnished wood and subtle, ornate engravings in the walls, against which several calligraphic scrolls and Chinese ink paintings hung.

"Look, look Shaolin! My bleeding heart vines!" her mother exclaimed proudly as she dragged Sui-Feng to the flowers, which posed unassumingly upon the various surfaces on which they had been placed, oblivious to the fuss being made over them.

"Mother, why is that one by itself in the corner?" Sui-Feng asked when she spotted the lone plant, its thin stalks drooping down as if hanging its head in shame.

Her mother smiled sadly. "It caught some kind of bug a year ago, if you remember, I told you about it last time you came. There's this sticky ooze that covers its leaves every morning, I've thought about throwing it away."

There was a sudden pang of unease in her stomach, and Sui-Feng fought the strange urge to press her palm against her chest to calm her suddenly fluttering heart. "Don't do that," protested Sui-Feng, carefully reaching out to brush a fingertip against its soft petals as she stepped closer. The flower seemed to tremble slightly at her touch. "I like this one."

"I know. It's so beautiful it'd be a pity to just get rid of it, but sometimes it's just so annoying to have to wipe it down every morning," her mother explained as she plucked at the dying leaves. "And it is suffering, Shaolin."

"I'll take care of it then," said Sui-Feng impulsively. She was surprised at herself by the decisiveness in her voice. Thing was, she never much cared for flowers before. "I'll put it in my office."

Her mother looked a little apprehensive. "Are you sure?"

Sui-Feng nodded determinedly.

"Okay, well, any soft cloth should do. Just some water. Don't scrub too hard."

"I'll bring it with me when I leave."

"Alright!" Her mother paused, watching her carefully for a moment before suddenly grabbing her by the wrist and dragging her further into the house. "Come, your father's probably wondering what's going on!"

"Mother," she sighed apologetically, "I can't stay for too long. I have to attend a Captain proficiency test later on tonight."

"Fine, fine," her mother nodded hurriedly as she deposited her beside the dinner table and without another word, rushed across the room to the kitchen and resumed chopping vegetables in a masterfully controlled frenzy.

"Hello Father," she said, mustering what passed for a smile and trying hard to keep it on her face. After a minute her cheeks began to hurt from the effort, completely unused to the strain and she dropped it gladly from her lips.

"Shaolin! We're so happy to see you," said her father calmly, walking over to give her a tight hug. He was not a large man, standing at about five foot six, but he projected an aura of unnatural calm, seeming unshakeable. But Sui-Feng knew better. She knew he was not nearly as confident as he appeared. He was a worrier. Even now see the concern alight in her father's large eyes, and the crow's feet etched ever deeper in the corners. She had an inkling of what was bothering him, but chose not to provoke it. She would prefer to avoid it, if she could.

He rested his hands on her shoulders, and she stared up at him, lips carefully pursed. While she loved her father, it was difficult to speak with him. He didn't have much to say in a conversation, unless it was about duty, of honour, of logistics and battle tactics, usually in the form of admonishment. Although she appreciated some of the wisdom he had to impart, he sometimes came across as intensely patronizing – which was a demeanor she began to hate more and more. But she had not seen him in several months, and he was almost uncharacteristically pleasant, as he always was when they had no contact for a lengthy amount of time. Distance definitely made his heart grow fonder.

"How's your back?" she asked him idly, as they sat down at the kitchen table, and her mother started to pour tea into small and ornate clay tea cups – part of a set that had been in their family for generations. Her mother swore it made the tea taste better. She watched him fidget slightly, and made a mental note to bring him some more of those rare medicinal herbs the next time she visited.

"It's not so bad," he replied hastily, dismissing the inquiry, nodding his thanks to his wife as he sipped his tea with satisfaction.

"Don't listen to your father," her mother said. "Just a few weeks ago I came home and found him sprawled motionless on the grass in the backyard next to his woodworking tools."

"What were you doing?" Sui-Feng couldn't help but smirk a little at the image her mind had spun.

"I was building your mother a pagoda arbor for her garden because she was worried I was going senile with boredom due to retirement."

"But you're not actually retired," Sui-Feng said dryly, taking a sip of her own tea.

"I know, but you know your mother," he sighed heavily, as he brought to tea cup to hide the slight grin playing upon his mouth. "What she wants, she gets."

Sui-Feng caught the offended look on her mother's face, while her father skillfully pretended to be oblivious.

"The old fool insisted on making the thing all by himself," her mother told her, while shaking the large cleaver unhappily in her father's direction. "I was actually planning on hiring a contractor – you remember little Bing-Bing?"

"Not really, but you've always talked about him," replied Sui-Feng, reaching for the tea-pot to fill up her father's cup. She rose to her feet and made her way to her father's shoulder to pour the clear, green-tinged liquid into his clay cup, as tradition had always demanded of proper, dutiful daughter.

"Yes, he was a couple of years older than you. His family moved away when you were two, so it's not a surprise you don't remember them."

"So he's a crafter then?"

"Yes, he specializes in woodworking," her mother said excitedly, as she often did when the topic came to her garden, which was something she had an infinite reserve of passion for. "I want to take you to go visit his shop sometime! He managed to get a spot opened in the second richest area of Rukongai, it's quite a nice little building, and oh the pieces he's created are just so beautiful – I'm sure you'll love it…"

* * *

><p>It had only been about an hour and a half since she had arrived, and the small talk had occupied most of that time. Her father had taken her around the small estate to show her all the 'short-term, pseudo-retirement side-projects' he was working on, which mostly consisted of home improvements and structures for her mother's immaculate garden. And not even two minutes after they had set foot back into the house, her mother announced that dinner was ready, and so they sat back down and promptly began to eat.<p>

Sui-Feng picked slowly at her rice, careful to savour the delights of her mother's cooking, as she nodded and responded to the continuing conversations. She studied the chopsticks in her hand idly as she chewed, nodding and smiling as her parents bickered habitually like the old married couple they were, and for a second she felt as if she'd been transported back in time, back to when she was simply an unknown soldier, newly appointed into the service of Yoruichi's royal guard. Her heart lurched all of a sudden and she swallowed hard. It seemed she was incapable of gaining even the briefest respites from the thought of her former mentor. _Pathetic_, she thought, shaking her head ever so slightly, as if she could dislodge the troublesome memories from where they had taken root in her mind. She forced herself to tune back into the conversation.

"I would have never imagined that our daughter would one day become the Commander of the Special Forces," her father was saying in a strange tone that Sui-Feng thought was supposed to pass for pride. "I didn't even think it would be possible. In fact, I think this is unprecedented, given that the Shihoins have had their status for about as long as anyone can remember. You know you're great-great-great grandfather –"

"Yes," Sui-Feng interrupted, her previous unease returning with great force. "I know the story quite well, Father. You used to tell me all the time when I was little."

"It's thanks to him that we have solid roots here," he stated in response, a tad unnecessarily.

"I know, Father," she said, careful to keep the slight irritation from creeping into her voice. She resumed eating brusquely, hoping that a mouthful of food would grant her a momentary respite from the concerned interrogation she was being subjected to.

It worked for about ten minutes, where they all ate in a stifling silence, only broken by the soft chink of porcelain on wood when their bowls touched the table, or their chopsticks against a plate.

"So, Shaolin… How _is _work?" her mother asked, cautiously breaking the near oppressive quiet, while placing more food stealthily onto Sui-Feng's plate. She felt a small flutter of fondness in her heart for her mother who had cooked all her favourite dishes and said nothing to bring attention to the fact.

"Stressful," admitted Sui-Feng honestly, feeling a little more agreeable than she had been earlier, having taken time to recuperate and compose herself once more. "Challenging. But I'm managing. Dealing with one thing at a time."

"Good, I know you can manage well," her mother said confidently. The admission was familiar, but it seemed forced. It never used to. The feeling returned again, her insides clenching with apprehension. It appeared that they had run out of harmless questions to ask and were venturing out on to thinner ice.

"Have there been any incidents?"

"So you can talk war, Father?" she said smirking. "You know, I've had Sun Tzu's scrolls memorized word for word by the time I was six."

"No, just curious, Shaolin. I can still help you, you know."

"There have been a few incidents," she admitted. "But nothing I can't handle. Besides, aren't you supposed to be taking it easy?"

"Well, I could still do consultant work," chuckled her father good-naturedly, before growing serious once more. "Tell me what happened. The nobles are muttering a lot these days, and you know how they like to make mountains out of molehills."

Sui-Feng traced her finger around the rim of her tea cup idly, thinking. Against her better judgement, in a moment of weakness, she felt an overwhelming urge to confide in somebody. Deciding that she could at the very least trust her own flesh and blood, she spoke carefully. "I discovered a cell of double agents the other day," she said casually, noting how her father immediately sat up straighter, his gaze stern. "Well," she sighed. "I'm not even sure what to call them, since I even trained with them several years ago. They're more like quadruple agents or something."

"And? How did you discover them? What did you do?"

"They tried to get me out of the picture," Sui-Feng told her father. She could see his hands slowly curl into fists, which he withdrew from the table top, noticing her eyes following. "The man in charge made a costly and completely stupid error. Botched the entire thing. I sent them to the Maggot's Nest. They were softened up for three days before I went to interrogate them earlier this morning."

"You find out who's behind them?" There was a growing note of urgency in his voice.

She glanced at her mother, who was listening just as intently. She turned back to her Father. "It was implied, but I doubt their allegiance truly lies with the name they gave me."

"Why? What name?"

Sui-Feng waved the inquiry aside dismissively. She had not definitively determined if anything was true, and wanted to avoid confirming what still was not known, for fear of regretting a premature accusation that would show nothing but her inability to see past certain emotions. "Thing is, it was too crude… too simple. There's more to it."

"Where are these traitors now?"

"Dead," said Sui-Feng dispassionately, knowing very well that her father was going to find something to criticize. It wouldn't be anything new that she didn't already beat herself up for.

"You couldn't turn them?" As expected there was a disappointed note, poorly hidden in his words.

"No."

"Are you sure? Everybody has a price…"

"Not these men, Father. All they wanted was me gone. Preferably dead."

"You two!" her mother finally interjected angrily, placing her chopsticks down abruptly on the table with a clatter. "Can't you find something more positive to talk about?" She frowned when she was all but ignored.

"Then you could have pushed harder."

"No. They would never have turned. And I had nothing to offer them."

Her father looked unconvinced. After a moment he said, "I know I wasn't present with you… but it just seems like a wasted opportunity."

"I am aware of what could have been. But it wasn't," Sui-Feng said, a little more snippily.

"And if there's more?"

"Then I'll deal with them as they come and see if the possibility is there."

"So how much do you know?"

"Not enough," Sui-Feng admitted. "But there is something going on and I'm sure it's not the last attempt that they'll be making, whoever they are." She decided not to tell him about that strange conversation she had with Captain-Commander Yamamoto after the last meeting.

"You don't know anything then?"

Sui-Feng frowned. "That's not true. But nothing is certain."

"Shaolin, you will have to work harder, find out everything, otherwise you won't be able to defend against them, Shaolin. And if they get you..."

"Don't worry, Father. I know where I must begin," she told him. "_An army without secret agents is exactly like a man without eyes or ears,_" she quoted carefully. "I know this well, and the force is essentially an army of secret agents. But I need more power, and I need to secure the loyalty of… my men before I can mount what would be a full, effective investigation, let alone a counterattack. The militia must be united in purpose before they will follow me without hesitation."

"Are you going to take bodyguards?"

"No," she said firmly. "In the meantime, I will train. Until I ensure I have enough power and skill to deal with whoever comes along, I will not be provoking the enemy. I'm going to keep a relatively low profile, and gather what intelligence I can on my own."

"Is there no one you can trust?" her mother asked worriedly.

Sui-Feng thought for a moment. "Not yet."

"Perhaps I can…" her father began to offer.

"We shall see," Sui-Feng said carefully, effectively changing the subject before their concern grew to be too overwhelming. She knew that the situation did not sound good at all. She knew basically nothing of the enemy's movements. "The budget is a little tight right now. My lieutenant is doing extensive renovations right now for the barracks."

"Oh we heard about the Omaeda's giving you their full support. That is… quite unexpected," her mother said hesitantly. "I never really liked Marenoshin's wife that much…"

"I know, Mother. It is more politics than I'd like to deal with, but it's necessary. And for what it's worth, I don't think she does much in way of managing the family at all."

"Is their son married yet?" her father suddenly asked. "He's a little older than you, isn't he?"

"He is?" she asked, surprised. "I don't think so," she said laughing softly at the thought as she picked up her chopsticks once again to finish what was left in her bowl.

"Maybe you should think about … dating," her father suggested.

There was a prickly, icy sensation that seemed to inch across her skin.

"Yes," her mother added, "We heard Yoruichi was going to be engaged…"

Sui-Feng felt the food in her mouth turn to ashes. She swallowed hard and set her chopsticks down carefully at the lip of her bowl and let her hands drop below the table, to rest hidden, on her lap. "What?" she asked as coolly as she could, even as she felt her stomach churn.

"Yes, it was quite a popular topic… I mean, you know your father and I don't socialize much anymore but that rumor went around like wildfire before Shihoin Yoruichi…" her mother seemed to choose her words carefully at this, "left." Then continued hastily, "I'm actually quite surprised you didn't hear about it! Considering all that time you spent with her…"

Sui-Feng felt slightly nauseated. "Yes," she said thickly. "It's strange that I didn't hear about it at all…" Her fists were clenched so tightly she could feel her nails digging into her palm as her arms trembled. She took a careful breath, fighting for composure and pleading for calm. She did not want her parents to see.

"It's something to think about, at any rate. I know we haven't really discussed it with you, but we just wanted you to know that we're okay with the idea of you dating."

Sui-Feng, in control of her emotions once more, replied noncommittally, "I'll keep that in mind, Mother, although I'm quite busy these days."

"So then… I take it you haven't met anyone interesting yet?" her mother asked, surprisingly less direct that Sui-Feng was used to her being.

"Mother, I've been in the guard for my entire life. I don't exactly socialize," Sui-Feng replied, in a rather biting tone that she immediately regretted. And it did the exact opposite of what she had intended. Instead of halting the conversation in its tracks, now that it had taken this precise turn into territory she did not wish to be explored, she seemed to have moved it closer to its destination.

"I'm just asking," her mother said, slightly affronted. "I just heard some things… that were unsettling," Sui-Feng could clearly detect the note of disapproval in her tone, despite how much her mother was trying to hide it. "And I just wanted to know if you were okay with everything that's been going on –"

"I'm fine, mother," said Sui-Feng tiredly, knowing her mother would press on until she got to her point. Curiously, the unease she had felt all evening that suddenly disappeared, now that the moment was upon her.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl, and there was this surreal ringing in her ears.

"Did you really sleep with her, Shaolin?"

And there it was.

Sui-Feng was silent for a long moment, and she could feel the tension rise with each passing second, her mother's anxious and disapproving gaze burning holes through her as she waited attentively for an answer.

"Mother, please. Can we not talk about this?" Sui-Feng hated how weak she sounded. As if she were on the verge of tears.

"I just want to know if it's true. That you're into women."

"I don't know," said Sui-Feng, shrugging miserably. It was impossible to explain. Especially to her mother.

"How can you not know?" she demanded, more insistently.

"I haven't thought about it, okay?"

"So it's true then."

Sui-Feng remained silent. She bit her tongue.

"It's true then," she repeated. "What everybody is saying. You're not denying it."

There was a heavy silence. Her father sat as still as a statue.

"You might as well just say it now and get it over with," she told her mother, seized by a sudden bitter rage, mixed with frustration of the injustice that continued to plague her every waking moment. The more she thought about it, the faster it grew into an insistent fury that allowed her to lash out without restraint, without the usual hesitation she would have usually felt. "You too, Father," she said, throwing the words at him harshly as she glared angrily at both her parents, knowing very well she would come to regret this later.

She could see her mother's eyes narrowing, and her father's idle expression turning slowly into a stony frown. She could see had lit a fuse and she was very aware of the short-temper her mother possessed, although the extent of her ire had never truly been solely directed at her, it used to usually focus on her brothers – when they were still alive.

"I'm just asking, Shaolin," her mother retorted, in an equally biting tone as she poured in the disapproval. Once upon a time, Sui-Feng would have burst into silent tears, but now, she simply held her mother's burning gaze resolutely, which she knew, infuriated her immensely.

"It's not that we … disapprove of the relationship you had with the Tenshi Heisoban, per say," her father attempted a diplomatic tone, but she could clearly hear a note of harshness in his tone that gave away his true opinion on the matter. "It would be foolish of us to say or think so when things like this have been known to happen throughout history... although they have usually been men…"

"The thing is," her mother picked up quickly from where her father left off. "The thing is – it's not quite…" she seemed to be struggling to find the right words at this point. "It's not dutiful!" she shouted, breathing heavily after uttering this, gripping the edge of the table for support, as if it cost her.

"Your mother's right, Shaolin," her father state none-too-helpfully.

Sui-Feng was expecting disapproval, but not this. She nearly began to tremble with anger. "You were the one who told me, from the moment I could walk, that I was to be _her_ arms and legs – that I had to serve _her_ with my life!" she snapped at him. "And I did! I took an oath, like every other men who served under her, I _swore_ to devote myself, body and soul to protect the commander – the precious _tenshi heisoban_ of our state," she paused, to keep her voice from breaking. And when she resumed, it had grown chillingly cold. "So I _don't _see where I have erred in my duty."

"So how exactly, did you protect her by sleeping with her?" her mother inquired scathingly.

Sui-Feng felt her earns burn, and she had no adequate retort.

"Your mother is right, Shaolin," her father repeated. "While we can't say we're happy to discover these… salacious rumours are in fact founded upon truths, and that this scandal involves our own daughter, but the fact of the matter is that it's … you haven't been discreet. And that is where the brunt of the shame that you have brought upon us lies."

Sui-Feng finally turned away, lowering her head, incapable of holding the combined forces of her parent's disapproval. She could feel shame, despair lead to tears of frustration and anger which threatened to leak from her eyes. She blinked them away hastily, furiously. It was the last thing she needed at the moment. She was not a child anymore.

"I just want to know if I can expect grandchildren or if I should resign myself to the death of our lineage," her mother snapped, the seething anger lending tremendous bite in her tone. "Not to mention the fact that we'll be suffering this… this embarrassment for years to come."

Sui-Feng grit her teeth, "I was _not _indiscreet," she said coldly as she rose from her chair. Her mind racing as her ears burned. She had been prepare to find out that her parent's knew of her relationship with Yoruichi, but had assumed that Masanori Shihoin would have told them out of spite. Even when the traitor accused her of sleeping her way to her promotion, she had no idea that the vicious insult was in fact a rumor that had spread so far and so fast. She had simply assumed he harboured such deep resentment of her, like so many others who possessed unadulterated hate and jealously for her success, and the attention she had received from their former Commander.

Because there was no way anyone could have really known – the only thing that had made sense was that it was a rumor that had gotten out of control, a rumor that just happened to be found upon a certain amount of truth. They had been so careful, they had made sure that they would never be found out… _Unless_… she suddenly felt a chilling cold sink into her bones.

"Where are you going?" her mother demanded. "How else does _everybody_ know about this if you had some dignity to keep these sordid details in the bedroom where it belongs!"

"Mei," her father interjected, attempting to soothe over the situation, which he seemed to realize, had gotten largely out of hand. "I don't think it's –"

"And it doesn't help that you're now Commander of the Special Forces! Yes, yes, what a big accomplishment that is – now that we all know how you got there! Not through skill, or hard work, or obeying your duty but by –"

"Mei! That's enough!" her father ordered firmly.

Her mother had also risen during the speech, in her agitation, and she blinked once, sitting back down, chest heaving as she shook her head slowly, her face expressing more disappointment than her words ever could.

Sui-Feng shook her head sadly, still stunned slightly, by the revelation. _This changes everything… _

Turning to her parents, with a hurt she could not disguise, she spoke. Her voice dangerously low but clearly audible in the heavy silence that followed her mother's outburst. "I don't know how anybody knew about this, and I am going to find out. But at the moment, I'm going to be honest – I don't particular care to know what everyone else thinks of me, because _I _know I did my job, and I did it better than anyone else."

She paused, letting the lie sink slowly into the silence where it settled. She did care. She cared a lot. It was one thing to have been accused of loose morals by those she hated as much as they hated her – but it was totally different when it was wielded by those she loved, and trusted. She exhaled lightly, expelling the hurt, the insecurity, the bitterness from inside, careful to keep herself composed before continuing. "It would have been nice to know that my parents believed in me more than in the gossip, but I can tell you're not really going to listen to what I have to say. Which is not really unexpected, now that I think about it," she finished coldly.

Her mother suddenly looked regretful. "Shaolin –"

"I guess I'll be leaving now," she said, cutting across ruthlessly. She had heard enough from them. "Thank you for the dinner. Mother. Father," she acknowledged, inclining her head into the most miniscule of bows, before abruptly shifting on her heel and leaving the room.

She could hear her mother and father's hushed, urgent tones finally restart the conversation as she withdrew down the long, open hallway, darting into the room to pick up the dying bleeding heart that now belonged to her. She was glad they did not choose to follow her. And as she slipped out the door, she could hear fragments of phrases, the words hovering hostile in the air beside her ears, like gilded lies worming their way into her soul, corrupting what little comfort she had left inside her.

She let the heavy door swing shut behind her, and paused to touch the bark of the peach tree before she crossed the iron gate and made her way into the night without looking back.

* * *

><p><em>This chapter was especially difficult to write. Mostly because I've been so busy, but also because of its content. However, I hope that the dialogue read convincingly, and that the reactions portrayed were somewhat plausible, given the bit of research I conducted (I even subtly asked my parents to clarify a few things that I could not find but felt was important to understand in order to write this). <em>

_It's a fairly long chapter, and I had hoped to get into Mayuri's Bankai test, but the plot just thickened of its own accord… If you liked the chapter/have comments, please review and let me know. Feedback is wonderful and helps me refine the story a lot. _

_Anyway, I'd just like to give a special shout-out to all those who have taken the time to leave a few comments. So, many deep and heartfelt thanks to: anna, soifool, TaintedFlare, StrugglingArttist, Ellep, Cinis, LeftHRyder, Million Dollar Age, Perrion, Sa Rart, Lissa, JagFreeze, Yorusoi, Tisk, Mrs. Waffles, kittenable, hankthefluuphiwaffle, Shaolin David, Darkshadow-lord, tik tok, CaptainYoruichi, blaster, chaosrin, jeune rye, Avarenda, Paramorerules, Vaexar, JuzSomeone, Soi Fon and Yoruichi r awesome, Yuki, Knight-XIII, TinyTinyT91, lastangel, MW, anonymous, Sandanio, bohba13, SoliderG65434-2, ShadowCub, Mr Khan, RChazz, Pandora'sMoon, Sam, AFDN, Seigetsu Ren, and drifter._

_Your support is invaluable, and I hope to continue hearing you all as I keep toiling away at this monster of a story. _

_A little bit about the __**Dicentra/Bleeding Heart**__: It is a part of the fumitory family (easily recognized by their peculiar flowers with two dissimilar pairs of petals. One or both of the outer petals is usually spurred and the inner petals are connected at the tip). The Dicentra genus indicates that it has flowers with two planes of symmetry. Its flowers are heart shaped and the plant is native to eastern Asia and North America. It is also poisonous if ingested._


	14. where there's a will, there's a way

**Locus of Control**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

Omaeda yawned widely, rubbing the corner of his eye with a knuckle as he stared wearily at the piles of paperwork he had been delegated to do. If he didn't know better, it almost seemed like his Captain was only using him for administrative purposes. Not that he was complaining, there was no constant threat of painful dismemberment or death. But he would have liked to do some field work. He was pretty sure he wasn't _that _bad in a fight.

Sighing heavily, he forced himself to return to the files. He managed to complete another set before his eyelids began to droop, growing heavy like lead. He propped his face upon one meaty hand, hoping it would keep his head off the desk and his mind awake but it proved to be a silly hope and he found himself dozing off slightly, unable to keep his eyes open any longer.

The door of the office suddenly banged open and he awoke what a startled snore. "Taicho!" he shouted reflexively, saluting his Captain as he jumped up from behind his desk. He immediately noticed she was not in a very good mood and seemed to be carrying a dying plant in her arms.

"Time?" she snapped, setting the bleeding heart vine carefully upon her desk. If he didn't know better, he would have thought she was crying by the sound of her voice.

She made a curious movement, as if wiping tears from her eyes. He wasn't the sharpest pencil in the block but he could still add two and two together. Despite this, he wisely decided not to comment on it – he wouldn't know what to say even if she was actually crying. Which she obviously wasn't, he told himself in a poor attempt to assuage his conscience, because she just didn't seem like the kind of person who even had tear-ducts. He realized he was gaping slightly, and shook the feeling of disbelief from his head and responded quickly as possible. "It's only six fifty," he told her, as he read it off his gaudy gold watch. "The Captain's Proficiency test is scheduled for eight, so you've got about an hour to…"

He looked up with a puzzled expression on his face. But she was already gone.

"Strange," he muttered to himself, bustling over to the poor plant that sat abandoned upon the sleek wood surface of her desk. Struck with a sudden initiative, which happened more and more often lately, he decided he would go fetch some water for the dying flower. It would be a nice break from all that paperwork at any rate.

* * *

><p>Sui-Feng stared at the wood planks for a moment, knowing she herself had ordered the room boarded up. The anger still burned, and her eyes filled with unwanted tears that simply brought more frustration. Her mind seemed intent on antagonizing her, as if she had not suffered enough already. She could hear the echoes of her mother's scathing remarks sear through her continuously like a bullwhip licking at her crumbling defenses, and she felt it physically, in her heart, in her lungs, as they constricted. It felt as if there was a hand, long fingers wrapped tightly around her windpipe, strangling what little restraint she had left. All she could see was the wordless disappointment that ran rivers deep in their eyes, leaving her no doubt of the depths of their shame.<p>

"Damn it," she whispered brokenly, leaning against the doorframe, her cheek pressed against the head of a nail protruding from a board. She stared up at the falling sun, at its deep red crown bleeding into the surrounding clouds, glittering like a gem through her tears. "… Why me?"

It was all such a mess. All this politics. Half their captains gone. Their armies broken. Dissent. Suspicion. Confusion. It would not have been half so bad if she at least knew what was going on. But no one told her anything, no one left knows anything. There were so many things to look into, and she really had no idea where to start. Just vague hunches. So many half-formed ideas and fool notions lead on by mind games and false truths. For all she knew, the Captain Commander probably only promoted her because she had links to the traitors and wanted to keep an eye on her. Unohana was probably helping him. It seemed like the only likely explanation given everything else that had come to light. The other Captains didn't seem to care for her existence, and those that did, cared only because she was an insult to their tradition.

She felt like a child, she _was_ a child. Allowed to play their game because she was a piece of a puzzle they seemed to be aware of but she did not understand. The taste in her mouth was bitter. She did not succeed because she was stronger, she could see it now. Even passing the commander's test. It was just luck. Luck that she was taken in by her betters, cared for, sheltered. Allowed to survive only because those who were sent to remove her had less. Everybody seemed to want her dead or out of the picture. The weight on her shoulders felt almost unbearable.

All this hate. And jealously. The shame, and guilt. She had to bear the brunt of it all because she was the only one left. And these impossible tasks. Restructuring two armies that wanted nothing to do with each other. Getting them to follow her. Inspiring their loyalties to change to an imposter lacking the proper lineage, transcendent skill and beauty their former commander possessed. Trying to find out who wanted her out asides from the Shihoins. Why Yoruichi helped the traitors. And assuming Urahara was innocent, she had to find out who framed her friends and drove her master into exile. Attaining Bankai to properly earn her rank. But where was she supposed to begin? And how, when there was no one left to turn to?

It was obvious now, this illusion of control she had woven so carefully around herself. She had none. Not even the vaguest of passing influences on her fate, it was so clear. If she did, things would not be this way, and she wouldn't have been here, alone, castigated by her family and abandoned by those she trusted and loved.

"_Fuck!"_ The scream tore from her throat just as the tears began to pour from her eyes in earnest. Her fist drew back, almost as if on its own accord, with all the fiery rage and frustration she had accumulated since the entire affair began. The boards splintered beneath the force of the impact. They began to fall in pieces as she drove her fist repeatedly through the barricade until there was nothing left. She stumbled into the room, vision blurred, barely noticing the blood sinking into the lines of palm as they dripped from her shredded knuckles.

She dropped to her knees when she reached the middle of the room, suddenly drained as the anger dissipated. She spent a few minutes on the hard, wood floor, as she had not so long ago, thinking, constantly thinking, but not making any progress. She took a deep breath, concentrating on stilling her frantic heartbeat and blocking off the flow of tears. A certain clarity seemed to have settled in her mind, pushing down the haze of anger and despair that had overwhelmed her moments ago. There was no mistake about it however, she still felt incredibly overwhelmed, yes, but she was not going to give up and disappear or die in a corner. That was a coward's impulse. And she was no coward.

And in the fragile clarity of that moment, where everything, for a fleeting moment, seemed to make sense together and she could see a path, a place to begin – she made a promise to herself. She was going to train until she got the power she wanted, _needed_, so she could shut those nobles up without having to say a thing and that sleaze-bag Aizen and her family. She was going to prove to everybody she deserved to be where she was, traitors and conspiracies be damned.

Well, she amended. It was also her job to investigate traitors and conspiracies, so that was still a priority on her list. The more she thought about it, the more comfortably the decision settled in her mind. Up until this point she had been busy overcoming the myriad number of hurtles that slowed her progress to a point where she had lost sight of she wanted to do, what she had to do. But now that all the preliminary political games were over, everything else had just begun. And she wanted to make the first move now. She did not want to wait to be summoned, or to be attacked, or to be insulted. No, she was going to get the upper hand, no matter what it took. Now she had a proper goal, a goal set by herself, only attainable by herself, and now the first thing she needed was _information_.

Like she had told her mother. _One thing at a time_.

With that, she pushed herself off the ground and began to search. There had to be some clue. Something, somewhere. Maybe not here, she thought as everything she pulled open gaped back at her empty. But she hard to start someplace.

_Sui-Feng winced as she slowly peeled off her left sock, the thick cotton heavy with blood. She set her foot gingerly down on the cold floor of her room, and set about pulling off her torn sweater with equally careful movements. She swallowed a hiss of pain as she accidentally nudged her bruised jaw. Finally, rid of the dirty, ripped garment, she limped to the washroom in her bra, too tired to rid herself of her pants. She stared at her beaten reflection for a moment and an expression of disgust would have crept its way across her face, but her jaw was sore and her split lip had only just begun to scab over. With a heavy, disappointed sigh, she crawled into the bathtub and let scalding hot water run as closed her eyes and lay her head softly against the cool tiles of the bathroom wall, trying to forget the humiliation burning along with the pain. _

_She forced her eyes open at the sound of urgent knocking and stared blankly at the wall for a moment, wishing whoever it was would go away and leave her in the small, comforting confines of her room, so she could nurse her wounds in peace. _

"_Sui-Feng!"_

_Shit, she thought. The last person she wanted to see. She held her breath and waited beneath the roar of water rushing from the heated reserves. She would never have dared do something like this when she was growing up. But there were perks to being the part of the Tenshi Heisoban's elite guard. A minute passed before the incessant knocking resumed. She closed her eyes and hugged her knees, ignoring the screaming protest from her back. Even if she wanted to, she felt so beaten she had no energy to move herself from where she sat. As it was, she had no desire to let Yoruichi see her like this. _

"_Sui-Feng?" Yoruichi's voice seemed so close. Too close. It was like she was right beside… Sui-Feng opened her eyes and immediately closed them again. Yoruichi had taken it upon herself to come in, uninvited, which was her prerogative. She was commander after all. There was a soft rustling and a muffled thump, and from the fact that she could feel Yoruichi's breath graze across her shoulder, she figured Yoruichi was kneeling next to her, leaning against the bathtub, watching and unwilling to move until she got some kind of response. _

"_Please go away, Yoruichi-sama."_

"_Are you okay, Sui-Feng?" Fingers creeping up her arm, gently probing her wounded shoulder. _

"_I'm fine," said Sui-feng stubbornly, shrugging off the tentative touch. "Just leave me alone please."_

_Yoruichi said nothing. There was more rustling echoing the roar of the pouring water and Sui-Feng wondered hopefully if Yoruichi was going to give up and leave. She opened her eyes in surprise and distrust to see Yoruichi stepping into the bathtub with her, having stripped down to only her undergarments. _

_Sui-Feng was speechless, and helpless to resist, as Yoruichi gently took her injured foot and began to wash around the wound, methodically wiping away the congealed coat of blood with a soft cloth and careful to avoid the deep cut. When it was done, she placed it gently back down and pulled Sui-Feng slowly closer to her. _

"_Yoruichi-sama, I – I don't –" she began to stammer, her heart pounding. _

"_Shh," Yoruichi murmured, as she gently undressed the rest of Sui-Feng, tossing the soaked garments onto the floor with a wet slap and continued to wash her, like a child, eventually getting up to position herself behind her. _

_Sui-Feng bit her tongue and let her master continue, confused to this treatment. If anything, she had expected to be dismissed for her failure, her poor performance in training today. It was unforgivable, to be so weak, when she was supposed to protect the princess. So what was this? The equivalent of a prisoner's last meal? A courtesy goodbye thanks to a short, satisfying dalliance? _

"_You should go see Unohana," Yoruichi said in a low voice as she kneaded the tight muscles in her protégé's shoulders with one hand and wiped away the dirt and the blood with her other. _

_A few minutes passed in quiet. _

"_I'm sorry for wasting water." Her voice was small. Sheepish. Like a scolded child._

"_Nonsense," said Yoruichi, wringing the cloth and setting it aside before getting up and leaving the room abruptly. _

_Sui-Feng stared after her in a worried silence, wrapping her arms tightly around herself to keep from shivering despite the temperature of the water. When Yoruichi returned, it was with a field kit with first aid supplies. She perched herself on the ledge behind Sui-Feng and rummaged in the box. Sui-Feng hung her head. Apparently Yoruichi had anticipated that she would refuse to go to the 4__th__ division to heal. This did not make her feel much better. Was she truly so predictable? It would explain how she almost got trounced like a clumsy novice today, how she almost died a most ignoble death. And not even in a real fight at that. _

"_There's plenty to go around," Yoruichi continued affably. "And if we ever run out, I'll get people to bring in more. Thing is, nobody ever bothers using the heated water, but it's there for a reason."_

_Sui-Feng let a pained expression briefly cross her face as the needle pierced her skin, and bit her tongue to keep any reflexive protest under wraps. She could feel Yoruichi's fingertips pressing into the bare skin of her shoulder as they stitched her wound together, a soothing warmth that managed to dispel some of the acute pain. _

"_I'm not the best at healing," Yoruichi explained apologetically. "I need to close the wound first before using Kido."_

_Sui-Feng nodded, while keeping the rest of her body as still as possible. _

_Yoruichi seemed unnerved by the persistent silence. "Are you uncomfortable? I can –"_

"_It's okay," said Sui-Feng softly. "Thank you," she added. Not wanting her master to think she was ungrateful. _

_They quickly fell back into an oppressive silence; save for the steady flow of water falling on them, splashing across their skin, the unfurling wisps of heat misted the walls and ceiling as they rose from the still surface in the tub. _

"_You let him get to you." Yoruichi said, unable to withstand the quiet any longer. But there was no disappointment in her words. Just a statement of fact. And for some reason, it was almost worse. _

"_I know," Sui-Feng muttered bitterly into a balled fist, blinking away sudden frustrated tears. "I was stupid," she spat as her disgust for herself waded back to the forefront of her attention. "Weak."_

"_No," said Yoruichi firmly as she finished the stitching. "You made a mistake, but you are not stupid and you are not weak."_

_Sui-Feng said nothing. Yoruichi could tell from the tensing of her shoulders that her protégé did not agree with her. She muttered a short incantation and watched the skin begin to heal and the swelling lessen. "You let his taunts affect you, you let your anger take over, Sui-Feng," she told her quietly, careful to avoid making it sound like a lecture, because it wasn't. "Even the best fighter will fall if he loses control of his emotions in the middle of a battle."_

_Sui-Feng slapped the surface of the water petulantly. "I… the things he said! He implied such... I just –"_

"_I know," Yoruichi admitted, as she repositioned herself and began to work on her protégé's injured foot. She winced just looking at the cut. "I heard. And I understand. But you can't let them affect you like that. No matter how much it bothers you inside. You cannot, should not, show any weakness to your opponent unless it is intentional, and even then, do so with the utmost caution." _

_There was a pause, her fingers stilled, and she looked up, searching for confirmation in Sui-Feng's stoic expression. "Sui-Feng, I know you know this well. But sometimes we all forget. It is important not to."_

"_Yoruichi-sama…"_

"_You won in the end, but it was too close for comfort," Yoruichi told her, leaving the unspoken hanging heavy like the steamy air that filled the bathroom. The mirror dripped with condensation. "And I know you are better than him, better than all of them, but in battle, your pride will be your downfall."_

"… _I know."_

"_Playing your cards right is just as important as having the best hand."_

"_But fighting is not like politics," Sui-Feng stated, quick to grasp the point of the metaphor. "Or poker," she said, flushing. "Because I'm not sure which one you're talking about."_

_Yoruichi smiled slowly, a hint of indulgence creeping into the expression. "Have you forgotten?" she teased, noting the offended look on Sui-Feng's face before she was able to successfully mask it. She lowered her gaze, focusing back on the task at hand. When she finished, she set the needle carefully aside on the soft cloth. "All warfare is based on deception," she recited, knowing Sui-Feng knew the creed intimately well. "When capable, feign incapacity; when active, inactivity –"_

"—_When near, make it appear that you are far away; when far away, that you are near. Offer the enemy a bait to lure him; feign disorder and strike him. When he concentrates, prepare against him; where he is strong, avoid him," Sui-Feng murmured, watching the warm glow of the healing light emanate from Yoruichi's gentle, graceful hands. And for brief second, she was struck with the absurdity of the moment, and instinct told her to pull away. _

_Yoruichi nodded, continuing even as she took note of the sudden disquiet that clouded Sui-Feng's gaze. "Pretend inferiority and encourage his arrogance. Keep him under strain and wear him down. Agitate him and ascertain his pattern of movement. As water has no constant form –"_

"_There are in war, no constant conditions," Sui-Feng finished. She could recite the rules of warfare in her sleep. But it seemed that she was still failing to apply them in actual combat. She turned her head away, hoping desperately the heat of the blush rising to her cheeks would not be noticed. She was ashamed enough as it was already. "I will do better in the future, I promise. I will not let my emotions get in the way again," she vowed. She felt a confusion creep back into her resolve when she noticed Yoruichi seemed to also be hit with a sudden unease. _

"_I don't want you to just be the strongest," Yoruichi confessed. _

_Sui-Feng stared. What a strange thing to say. _

_Upon noticing the absence of comprehension, Yoruichi seemed to realize how odd the statement sounded and her lips quirked into a grin as she tried to explain what she mant. "I… I want you to be the smartest and the fastest… I want you to be so great that when you beat them, it's not because of a lucky hit or… or a good day… I want it to be so that the next time you beat them, it will be simply because you wanted to." _

"… _What do you mean?"_

_Yoruichi seemed to consider her words carefully, her hands ceased with the soothing ministrations. "Do you know why I love to fight, Sui-Feng?" she asked finally. _

"_You do?" Sui-Feng asked, then berating herself because it was such a stupid question. She always could tell that beneath the mischievous, playful exterior there was something darker stewing. But never thought to ask, because she knew she had no business to. And it was not important in the grand scheme of things. She also didn't anticipate that an answer would be offered, so out of the blue. _

_Yoruichi laughed lightly, as if she had not a care in the world. "What, you thought that me grinning from ear to ear in battle is all just for show?"_

"_I wondered, but –" Sui-Feng thought hard. "Power?" she ventured, although as soon as she said it, she wondered if that was perhaps too common, too easy an answer. She herself loved to fight, to prove herself worthy, to overcome all that dared stand in her way, the thrill, the rush of adrenaline, the speed of action and reaction, the sweet taste of victory, despite all costs. But for Yoruichi, power was… power must have been the last thing on her mind, because she had it in spades, with her reputation, her lineage and her transcendent skill. But racking her brain with all her might, she could not for the life of her think of any other reason. _

"_No," Yoruichi smiled, eyebrow quirking thoughtfully. "No… power is simply a means to an end. I care nothing for it on its own. I seek what it gives. And it's the only thing that gives what I want." _

_Sui-Feng took a moment to digest the admission. Then, she carefully phrased a question. "And what is it you want, Yoruichi-sama?"_

_Yoruichi's smile grew wistful. "Freedom."_

_Something about that statement suddenly clicked in Sui-Feng's brain, and the enigma that was her mentor, her idol, her lover, suddenly became just that much clearer. She reached out slowly, to take her master's hand. Yoruichi watched with a suddenly guarded expression, and let Sui-Feng brush her thumb gently over her knuckles before she abruptly pulled away and stood. _

_Sui-Feng made no move in response and only watched, puzzled, as Yoruichi pulled on her clothing, running her fingers through her beautifully tousled, short, wet hair. Clearly, she had intended to leave as abruptly as she stood, that much Sui-Feng could gather in the unexpected skittishness that gripped the Princess. But for some reason she lingered at the doorway. "So don't let anyone stop you from getting what you want, Sui-Feng. And don't let anyone control you. You are your own person. You have a will. Let it be done."_

Sui-Feng sunk down to the floor, empty-handed, as she gazed at the disarray she had created, having found absolutely nothing despite her frenzied efforts. She dragged her sleeve across her eyes, as she was all of a sudden aware of the burning in her eyes. They felt dry, empty, parched of all the tears she had shed in her anger and emotional pain.

She sat there thinking, perhaps she had gone about it too rashly, caught up in the haze of bitter despair. Feeling foolish, she decided it'd be important to know what kind of information she was looking for. Or else how would she know she'd stumbled on something valuable?

Well, at any rate, she found nothing to indicate anything was out of the ordinary. But then again, Yoruichi did not use her office often. In fact, Sui-Feng had an inkling that she kept anything of remote importance in the last place anyone would think of looking, while cheerfully keeping up a pretense that she was never really caught up in anything worth stressing about. It was without a doubt a clever smokescreen, to look like a pampered heir, giddy, good-natured and carefree. But no, Yoruichi had secrets. More than Sui-Feng realized. With sudden dread, Sui-Feng realized where the location would be. With a resigned sigh, she supposed she knew she would have to face them again eventually. She was tied to their house now, whether anyone liked the arrangement or not.

Of all the years Sui-Feng had known her, Yoruichi never gave her the impression that she was particularly close of her family. Yes, she knew she was on good terms with her mother, and one of her aunts, but asides from that Yoruichi always treated family functions as a chore, as duties to which she was honor-bound to satisfy. But it would make perfect sense to hide things there. Not that anyone would ever expect Yoruichi to have anything to hide.

Except for Sui-Feng, it seemed. And she didn't do a very good job of hiding that. Except for that strange barrier, the morning she woke up, discovering the world had turned upside down while she slept, and reality shattered her happiness with a cold contempt. Was the barrier constructed to protect her or to keep her from following? She hadn't given it much thought. Once upon a time she would have believed, without a doubt, that the barrier was put in place to shield her from something terrible, something Yoruichi did not want her burdened with. But now she wasn't so sure. Especially not in light of all the things about Yoruichi she realized she did not know at all. While a certain bitterness curtailed her otherwise boundless loyalty to her master, she knew that deep in her heart, she did not believe that Yoruichi, or even that fool Urahara could really have committed such unspeakable acts upon those who were their friends. But until she had some kind of clue to point her in the right direction, she wasn't going to be making much progress anywhere.

And it wasn't like she could just waltz back onto the Shihoin estate, not with the way the relationship was right now. She would have to cultivate it, before anything could happen along this vein. And she had no doubts that this would take a long, long time before anything came to fruition. But it was one of the only current viable courses of action, given that there wasn't really anyone she could trust with the task – even if she did, she had no idea how to articulate it to someone else.

Which meant that finding out where the rumors were coming from was the most pressing concern. As long as this continued, and more people got wind of some salaciously blown up distortion of the truth, the less legitimate the power of her position. And her position was all she had, at this point.

Although she did not doubt that the Masanori was probably one of the culprits in propagating the gossip, clearly aimed at undermining her ascended rank so he could get rid of her ties into his precious family in one fell swoop, she had a feeling that it did not originate from him. Yoruichi would have never told anybody in her family, least of all her Masanori had men within the ranks that still reported to him, even though he had relinquished the post many years ago.

Or even if he didn't, which was doubtful, the Second Division and the Omnitsukdio posts were mostly filled with men. Although the percentage of women being admitted into the squads was growing, there was still a large inequality. She wouldn't be surprised at all to discover at least half the men had some kind of lust or desire or unrequited love for their former commander, which could easily morph into a jealousy that had no regards for privacy or discreetness. But how to root them out?

She needed a map. She needed someone intimately aware of the gossip, not little boy Byakuya or even Kuukaku, they would have their uses, but they were still children in the eyes of the people Sui-Feng wanted to hear the lies from. No, she needed someone older, someone of the previous generation. Someone who had their hands dug deep into the roots of the vines.

A vague face flickered on into her brain and she nodded to herself. It would not bode well for her to dally any longer. She glanced at the clock. It was time to go.

* * *

><p>"You're early," said Yamamoto as he rose from his chair, his hand moving towards his gnarled right cane as he made his way around his desk. "I heard from your lieutenant that you went to visit your parents."<p>

"Yes," she replied, bowing her head. "Things did not go as expected…"

"Do they ever?" he chuckled amicably, recognizing the signs well enough to know it was not his business to pry further. "Well then, let us be off," he announced. "So I can enjoy the sunset a little bit before we have to do business."

"As you wish," she said, pushing open the heavy double doors open for him. As they stepped out into the setting sun, she only barely registered Sasakibe's presence as he melted silently into step behind them like a shadow. She was slightly unnerved by how silent he was, and how little was known about him. He had some skill, that much she could tell. It did not seem so much in combat as administrative tasks, much like her own lieutenant, although he seemed to have the stealth thing down pat. She had a funny feeling about the strange, silver-haired man following them though, and made a note to look into it further.

In the meantime, Yamamoto watched her out of the corner of his eye as they walked, making very little sound save for click as the tip of his wooden cane touched the ground with each step. She looked troubled, forlorn and he was tempted to try and discover what it was, but reminded himself that it would be crossing a certain boundary. He also had no doubt that she did not trust him, just as he kept in mind that there was always the slightest chance that she too, was a traitor. He would leave the emotional connecting to Unohana, who was inarguably better equipped to do so.

It did not take long before they arrived at the isolated area where the test was to be conducted, fenced in by extremely high white walls. As soon as they turned the corner, they spotted Unohana and Aizen chatting idly by one of the columns of the large white archway as they waited.

The conversation trailed into a silence as Yamamoto and Sui-Feng approached, and for a moment, she wanted to frown at the loss of an opportunity. It would have been interesting, perhaps even enlightening, to listen in.

"Unohana-taicho, Aizen-taicho," Yamamoto greeted them in a reedier tone that Sui-Feng began to suspect more and more to be largely for show.

"Captain-Commander-Yamamoto," Aizen and Unohana acknowledged simultaneously, with courteous bows before turning to her. "Sui-Feng-taicho."

Sui-Feng forced a polite smile onto her face as she bowed in return stating each of their names with equal formality.

"Is Kurotsuchi not present?" wondered Yamamoto, while squinting, as if it would suddenly make him appear.

"He's on his way," Aizen said offhandedly. When all eyes turned to him, pushed his glasses further up his nose, where it had been slipping and explained himself rather smoothly. "I passed by the Research Bureau on my way here. He said he was in the middle of an important experiment that he needed to finish."

There was a slight pause as they all paused to digest the curiously vague information.

Sui-Feng wrinkled her nose slightly. "What were you doing there?"

"Pardon?" Aizen replied idly, unruffled as ever.

"The fifth division barracks are practically on the other side of Seireitei," Sui-Feng stated the obvious, not really interested in spelling it all out, but sensing that he was purposefully compelling her to by avoiding the question they all knew she was asking. Funny thing was, she wouldn't have even bothered pressing the case had he just answered outright. Initially she was just curious, but now the suspicion started to creep in.

"Yes, they are," said Aizen, deceptively amiable. "I was just passing by, I happened to be in the area," he explained, explaining nothing at all.

Sui-Feng watched him strangely, alarm bells ringing in her head when he shared a brief, conspiratorial look with Yamamoto, but to be fair, Yamamoto seemed oblivious to the conversation taking place.

"So," Sui-Feng threw out casually, trying out another tactic. "Did you happen to see what kind of experiment it was?"

"You know, it's strange that you ask because –"

"Captains," interrupted Yamamoto, with blatant disregard. "Why don't we go in and get settled?"

"Certainly, Captain-Commander," said Unohana in her customary pleasant, melodious voice.

Sui-Feng felt momentarily startled when Sasakibe suddenly bustled about, summoning workers out of thin air to prepare the area, having almost forgotten he was there with them all along. They moved with surprising efficiency, as they set up the long ceremonial table at the head of the area. A few minutes later, at Yamamoto's beckoning wave, they all made their way to the seats set out expressly for them.

She nearly leapt out of her skin when someone touched her forearm gently, and she glared at the offending appendage before searching for the eyes of its owner. Aizen smiled gently, but for some reason it seemed like more of a leer. Sui-Feng had no doubt of the undercurrent of smugness that belied the affable demeanor, she could feel it. She knew that he noticed her jumpiness, and did not think highly of her for it. She raised one eyebrow at him questioningly, while attempting to stem the flow of venomous thoughts running through her head. _Think what you will. Just you try and underestimate me._

"Captain Sui-Feng, may I have a word with you?" An unnecessary request, given that he had already granted himself permission to touch her.

"Yes, Captain Aizen?" she said as politely as she could, while trying to keep the wariness and the sudden urge she had to break his arm in three different places, from showing on her face.

"I know we got off to a little bit of a rocky start," he began slowly, as if searching for the proper thing to say. It was convincing, but she noted asides from his voice, he showed no signs of anxiety or unease.

_Yes, because you're a sleazy bastard_, she thought to herself while nodding with what felt like a painfully forced smile. But she knew it would serve its purpose. She didn't really expect Aizen to believe her charade, just as he had no false hopes that she would fall for his.

"I've been meaning to offer you an apology. I was a little bit on edge that day," he admitted, a rueful smile spreading on his face to match hers. "And what I said was out of line, I did not mean to question your accomplishments."

She noted how he didn't actually apologize, and was tempted to call him out on it, but instead, she said, "That's quite alright, Captain," she said, proud of how convincingly sincere she sounded. "I think most of us are these days, given our situation."

"Indeed," he said, agreeing earnestly. There was a curious glint in his eye as he glanced at a spot over her shoulder, before returning his steady gaze to her impassive one. "Have you given much thought to the crisis?"

"What do you mean?" she asked carefully.

He casually glanced at Yamamoto sideways before continuing. "Well, I know it's the specialty of the Omnitsukido to conduct these… seedier investigations into the duplicity of our own officers, yes?"

"What of it?"

He shrugged. The movement practiced. "Just curious as to your thoughts. You seem like an intelligent person."

She tried not to read too much into the semantics, but the implications bothered her. "The information is top secret. Even if I wanted to, I am forbidden from sharing anything with you."

"Hm," he said thoughtfully. "A pity, isn't it? Collaboration is –"

"Quite over-rated," she cut in. "And –"

"Sometimes necessary," he retaliated, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

Sui-Feng sniffed, irritated, but otherwise said nothing.

"I think the answers to our questions are quite obvious, the more I think about it," he said, to no-one in particular, because she stopped watching him although she was still listening, even if she didn't want to admit it. She bit her tongue to keep herself from asking any questions. She did not want him to know he had her curiosity peaked.

"How many people have the means to conduct such a horrible experiment? Or the interest?" he continued musing.

She frowned. She could feel that the words had some meaning, some weight to it, and filed it away for further thought. She glanced surreptitiously sideways, and caught Unohana's passive gaze. She could see thoughts swirling behind that kind face, in that highly intelligent brain, thoughts she would have loved to been able to read.

"Kurotsuchi Mayuri!" Yamamoto's voice called out, breaking the spell, as the strange scientist finally decided to appear. "You are late!"

Sui-Feng tried not to roll her eyes at this, but did not quite succeed. The old man seemed to love to point out the obvious. She was slightly disturbed by the fact that Aizen had the tracings of a sardonic smile playing about the corners of his lips, suggesting quite clearly to her that he was thinking along similar lines.

Mayuri made a funny, jerking bow and muttered a mostly unintelligible excuse in his grating reedy voice that made the hairs at the nape of her neck stand on end. She caught a few words here and there and pieced together the message of the comment designed to serve as an apology. Something about time being a relative thing for scientists, not meant to be wielded as incentive by lesser intellects. All in all, a rather poor justification for his tardiness, she thought.

She studied the strange cones that passed for his ears, and the lump of blue hair at the top of his head. And when she stared into that clown-like mask of white paint that covered his face, she thought it rather reminded her of a hollow's skull. A shudder ran down her spine when his bright golden eyes fixed inquisitively on hers, and she glanced at Aizen, who stared innocently ahead.

_Shit_, she swore, her stomach clenching with a wave of nausea.

…_Could it be?_

* * *

><p><em>Thank you to everybody who took the time to review. It is very much appreciated, as always. Mrs. Waffles, your words still make me smile. :) And, thanks to all of you for your enthusiasm for this story. It's good to know I'm not just writing this for myself. Now… I'm actually posting this earlier than I had planned (because surprisingly I managed to finish it earlier than planned too). Possibly a causal linear relationship? I jest. Mostly. <em>

_Once again, quite a bit of politicking going on. Hopefully the lack of action is not deterring anybody, since I promise there'll be lots of blood spilling in later chapters, especially once we get into the assassinations and training. If there's anything you guys would like to see explored, I am always open to suggestions. Ooh, also. I know Sui-Feng has mostly been the vulnerable one in the majority of the flashbacks, but that will change in upcoming ones. And, just wanted to clarify that the flashbacks are not presented in any particular order (even though it's probably easy to figure out), but rather by theme, as the moment fits into the feel of the chapter._

_So, I know you guys are all really intelligent people and you don't need an explanation, but I just wanted to clarify a few things in this chapter. Sui-Feng's breakdown, I felt, was a natural progression from the events of the previous chapter. I think it also sets her upon the next step of her journey as she really comes to accept and excel in her role as the 2__nd__ division and omnitsukido commander. The underlying message of the flashback was basically Sui-Feng remembering, and reminding herself that she is not as helpless as she feels, and that's why when she goes to Mayuri's test, she's able to match Aizen relatively well in his mind games. Although she still gets kind of suckered in because she's still young and has a lot of growing to do._


	15. sleeping in the devil's bed

**Locus of Control**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

"Please proceed when you are ready," Yamamoto's calm voice cut through the jumble of thoughts jostling for attention in her head.

Motive? He certainly had motive. She was witnessing the results of it at this very moment. About to be promoted to Captain. Taking over the Research and Development Bureau. He had access to all he would need, equipment, funding, authority to perform his beloved science. Beloved, and twisted, if it were true. But she would rather be damned than accept anything from Aizen at face value, no matter how convincing the argument appeared… She just didn't like the bastard. Something about him made her skin crawl, and she knew to trust her instincts.

Because the same could be said of anyone who was recently promoted to rank of captain, anyone with the same ties. There was no doubt at all in her mind then, that she was also suspect, although she had never deluded herself into thinking that others felt she was truly, completely innocent. Although she had less to do with Urahara than Mayuri did, since she was Yoruichi's bodyguard and not affiliated with that blond fool, well, not since he became Captain of the Twelfth. And Urahara was the main suspect, Yoruichi was simply an accomplice. Which made Mayuri's ties to the exiled group stronger than hers. Technically.

But that meant Aizen was also rather suspect, under this reasoning. If not more. At least she did her test in front of many witnesses, all those of the noble houses. And she knew she was not a traitor. Yamamoto said he witnessed Aizen performing his Bankai in a private test. But that meant nothing. So they were all capable, worthy in skill to have earned their rank, but that did not mean they should have. She glanced quickly at the serene old man sitting at the end of the table. What if Yamamoto was duped? There should have been witnesses. Evidence. Documentation. She glanced at that heavily lined face, like a web of the years he lived, and felt slightly uncomfortable for even thinking along such lines of disrespect, but not being able to help herself, _he is getting old_…

But the hollowfication experiment. Who had something to gain from it? She let her eyes wander surreptitiously to the individuals gathered, while her mind projected the other missing Captains as well as countless other potential suspects.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi looked like he had won the most, having inherited the Research Bureau and the opportunity to replace his Captain, which was no doubt as good as done and decided, given that they were all sitting here for that very reason. But then again, one could argue that she had gotten even more out of it. Now that she had inherited command of the Omnitsukido and the 2nd division. In fact, anyone recently promoted gained something from the disaster. But she doubted it was as simple as that. There had to be other motives. Otherwise nothing made any sense. Why would Yamamoto bother promoting them to such crucial positions when the Soul Society's military arm was so crippled. There had to be some kind of conspiracy, a secret power play targeted against those who were exiled. Curious, that Aizen only gained one rank, and one squad… Curious, but she did not know what it implied. She filed away the observation for further thought.

A hundred meters ahead of her, Mayuri unsheathed his sealed zanpakutoh from where it hung in between his legs. For the briefest of moment she was repulsed by the imagery and wanted to cover her eyes and shield her brain from witnessing such an ugly distasteful sight ever again. But she sat still as a stone, chiding herself for the childish impulse that had nearly gripped her.

"Kakumurshire," commanded Mayuri with an almost childlike glee, and his lips curled back to reveal a disturbingly large and white set of teeth. "Ashisogi Jizo." The name was dragged out lovingly. It sent shivers running down Sui-Feng's spine.

The simple sword in his hand transformed into a golden trident with deformed prongs, bent too many times to look like it would be useful in a fight. The thing was gnarled looking, like a twisted vine or serpent, and gross, the more she looked at it the more she felt disgusted. The baby's head creepy in a way that she felt bothered deeply by looking at it. She could see puffs of faint pink vapor emanating from the open mouth, and curling into roiling fumes around his white hand that was wrapped around the pink, _pink?_ hilt. The gas looked suspiciously like perfume, although she had no doubt that it was something debilitating, since the sword itself looked absolutely useless.

He held it out for the panel to see, and began explaining in his irritatingly smug voice. "This is my shikai," he told them slowly, evidently taking satisfaction in drawing out the moment. "It's quite a specimen, really. Much superior to many I have studied."

"How do you come to that conclusion?" Aizen interjected idly.

Sui-Feng smirked, wondering whether she was just imagining it or did Aizen seem affronted? In any case, she was glad he asked it first, she had been tempted to, and would have, but was ultimately relieved that he took it upon himself. It wasn't for the first time that she realized that everything was under suspicion, and with good reason, so she would do her utmost to investigate and observe while staying away from any action that would indicate some ulterior intent that could implicate her in ways she was not aware of. No, it was definitely safer to stay out of the picture completely.

"Well, you see… living things are made up of a bundle of nerves, the synapses which fire off electrical messages. My zanpakutoh severs these brain signals that control the neural impulses for movement while leaving the delicious effect of excruciating pain untouched." His smile grew wider. Impossibly smug. Nearly rivaling the airs Aizen seemed to carry upon his broad shoulders. Sui-Feng could see how that would be useful, especially if one was a poor combatant and had very little physical prowess.

She watched Mayuri and Aizen stare at each other in a battle of wills, as if they were daring one another to step out of line. No doubt Aizen had the upper hand, given that he was already Captain, but Mayuri was smart enough to realize it was so new that it wouldn't prove to be much of an advantage. And all she could think of past that was that she hated the both of them. She swore she could feel waves of conceit and sickly self-satisfaction just emanate from each man, while vastly different in looks, repulsed her equally. It went on for another minute before she felt a sneaking suspicion that something was up between them… a gut feeling that suggested it perhaps warranted further investigation.

Mayuri's voice dripped with satisfaction as he added a small afterthought, effectively ending the personal tension between Aizen and himself. "It's quite useful really."

At this, Sui-Feng's eyes were drawn back to the golden trident – it definitely was not a sword in her books, and definitely not shaped to be practical in battle – and wrinkled her nose in distaste. Although, in all honesty, from all she knew about Mayuri, she couldn't exactly say she was surprised. Her revulsion quickly passed as she watched as the pink fumes seemed to dissipate ominously into the air, and she sensed something was amiss. Seeing as Aizen didn't seem to pick up on this, she decided to speak out, careful to keep her face expressionless and her tone professional. "That gas… It's poison, is it not?"

His sickly yellow eyes were fixed unblinkingly on her, and she didn't think it was possible, but his grin grew even wider. "Yes," he practically hissed, "How observant of you, Commander Sui-Feng,"she picked up on his use of her other title, and wondered if it meant anything, "It is a poison. Ordinarily, a person such as yourself would have nothing to worry about such malevolent substances…" he trailed away thoughtfully. Shooting a challenging glance at Unohana, who seemed completely unfazed and serene as ever. Were it not for the keen gaze that clearly witnessed everything about her, Sui-Feng would have assumed she wasn't even truly paying any attention.

Yamamoto wheezed a cough out of his ancient windpipe and waved his hand in a circular motion, his sleeve flapping about in agitation. "Why don't we move on, Kurotsuchi," he said affably, "Let us see your, Bankai."

Mayuri inclined his head, in a mocking show of acquiescence and gave a simple flourish before his eyes narrowed in concentration. Sui-Feng felt her hairs on the nape of her neck rise from the eerie force of his spiritual pressure, not gargantuan or overwhelmingly heavy but definitely uncomfortable, like listening to nails scraping against a chalkboard incessantly. Finally he muttered, "Bankai!"

His zanpakutoh grew monstrous, and Sui-Feng peered through the thick waves of coloured smoke. She could see a red reiatsu, which seemed distinct from Mayuri's, emanating from the ghastly entity that had emerged from the release. She could make out an enormous, bulbous baby head with bug-like eyes and a ring around its head. A halo? She wondered, then scoffed to herself at the irony. As the haze cleared, she sat back calmly, tempering the urge to leap back with revulsion as the caterpillar body came into view. Curiously, the creature seemed to be detached from Mayuri's Bankai, and she wondered briefly how the mechanics would work. The creature's heavy breathing also emanated the pink gas in roiling waves, and she tensed as she realized the wind was blowing their way.

She glanced at Unohana, trying to disguise her nerves, as she wondered if the older woman had already been aware of the dangers for she seemed to calm. Too composed. Unohana caught her gaze and offered her a small reassuring smile, her eyes flickering to Yamamoto, who, Sui-Feng understood with a sudden clarity, was protecting them with a fraction of his heavy reiatsu, which surprisingly, she had not even truly noticed. Such a thought was disturbing. But it seemed most likely due to the fact that she had spent her entire life around people with monstrous spiritual pressures, such as Urahara and Yoruichi and a wealth of the nobility, not that they didn't hide it, but rather she had become accustomed to the feel of them, which also explained why a weaker one like Mayuri's could set her on edge simply for feeling… nasty and strange.

"This is Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo."

Yamamoto nodded, stroking his beard thoughtfully. "Could you demonstrate some of its abilities, so we may ascertain that it is indeed a real bankai?"

Sui-Feng glanced sideways at Aizen, who had an absurdly unconvincing smile on his face, and Unohana, who remained as impassive as ever. When she realized Yamamoto was serious about the further demonstration, she sighed and sat back, rearranging her schedule in her head. She did not think it would take this long, but leave it to the old man to draw out the testing. Was it even possible to fake a bankai? She wondered idly as Mayuri's reedy voice began to sound.

* * *

><p>"Well!" said Unohana cheerfully, a soft smile on her face. "That took quite a while longer than I expected."<p>

Sui-Feng crossed her arms and leaned against the white wall, raising an eyebrow. "I thought it was just me," she commented, a glance at the skies telling her it was a clear night, good for training. The stars were out, and blinking like they had something to prove. But the constellations speckled across the vast expanse of rich midnight blue were not nearly as fascinating or as puzzling as the soft-spoken Captain standing in front of her. Still unreadable, she thought grimly, studying the woman carefully. She telegraphed nothing.

"No," Unohana shook her head, her lips curling. "Usually the testing is not that thorough."

Sui-Feng frowned, letting her curiosity get the best of her as the question slipped out unintentionally. "Do you know why this one was different?"

Unohana shrugged as she began to walk, beckoning Sui-Feng to follow so that they may continue their conversation. Sui-Feng pushed herself off the wall reluctantly, although for a moment, it reminded her too much of how she used to follow Yoruichi like a stray. She was glad it was dark, so Unohana could not see the flush of regret and shame creep into her complexion.

It was quiet for several long minutes, their footsteps the only clear sound, providing a rhythmic backdrop to the soft humming wind and chirping crickets whose choir of voices could be heard wafting over the high white walls from the countryside. "I have some thoughts, but they have little weight in their current form," Unohana said finally.

_So. She was suspicious too. But do I come out and ask her what she thinks? No… _she thought, watching the older woman's movements and unchanging tranquility. _Not yet._ So she said nothing and pushed her burning curiosity aside, until Unohana fixed her with an infuriatingly steady stare.

"It wouldn't help you, Captain Sui-Feng," Unohana told her quietly.

"Wha…" she began to say, reflexively, before regaining control of her reactions and shutting her mouth tightly, keeping her tongue barred behind clenched teeth. _Is_ _she is aware of the go-ahead for the formal investigation? Or did she simply deduce my intent based on the past? _She remained silent, but glared at Unohana puzzled, and slightly terrified by the fact that the older woman read her so easily.

Unohana offered her a small smile, but did not explain further.

With resignation, she decided to drop it for now. They passed a couple of bored looking officers, stationed in front of the main gates. Unohana nodded politely at them, and they stood up straighter, all chortles petering out. Sui-Feng was amazed that even such benevolence was able to provoke such response. She herself chose simply to glare at them instead as she passed, and was satisfied when it wiped the lingering smiles away. "Would you be able to make an antidote to Mayuri's poison?" she wondered aloud, skipping back to Unohana's side.

"Of course," Unohana replied, then stopped walking, with a curious look in her eyes. "But surely you wouldn't need one –"

"Just a precaution," said Sui-Feng quickly. "It doesn't do well to be unprepared."

"Wise policy," noted Unohana sagely. "If you wish, you may come by my office in two days, and I can teach you."

Sui-Feng bowed her head. "Many thanks, Captain Unohana, but I am well-versed with most poisons. I just couldn't help but notice the molecular composition was a little strange with his reiatsu. It felt… different. Not right. I simply assumed his poisons would also be equally strange and probably defy conventional antidotes. Though I could be wrong?"

Unohana smiled thinly. "Yes, I gathered as much myself." She turned back to Sui-Feng. "Ah, well, it looks like we've arrived at my barracks, thank you for accompanying me."

Sui-Feng nodded, "It was good talking to you. I will see you in two days then, Captain."

"Take care, Captain," Unohana's eyes shone in the moonlight, as she smiled and disappeared behind the gate.

Sui-Feng stood silently, thinking, plotting, her mind turning and churning as she grappled with ideas and hatching plans. She needed to get to the root of the matter. There was much more to the affair than unbridled ambition, she was sure of it. Because if either Mayuri or Aizen – the two at the top of her list – were only after promotions, they would not have done such a heavy-handed sweep to vacate the taken positions. No, there was something bigger that they were after, and she had to find out what. A thought flashed in the forefront of her mind, and she smiled a grim smile. Yes, she was almost certain it had something to do with hollowfication process. And there was only one place she could start, if she wanted to find out why.

* * *

><p>She peered into the dimly lit lab, her steps careful and measured as she slipped in soundlessly through the half-open door. She saw the hunched form, the white head, and pile of royal blue hair slicked back like a helmet on his head. He seemed oblivious to her presence, even as she held her breath, drawing ever closer.<p>

She saw him begin to turn, and straightened immediately, folding her arms and fixing him with an intimidating stare. "Captain Mayuri," she addressed him calmly, somewhat pleased by the startled look that passed across his unsettling, gaunt face.

"Commander Sui-Feng!" he grinned somewhat lecherously at her as he gently lowed the test tube back into its slot and pushed his heavy clipboard aside. "To what do I owe this dubious pleasure?"

At that moment, she cursed the fact that Mayuri was the only candidate they could think of to put in control of the Research and Development Institute. "I am only here to… request permission to access the archive's restricted section," she said grudgingly, careful to ensure her tone made it clear that it was not a request.

"For what purpose?" he inquired mildly as he flitted about the laboratory, his surprisingly long and nimble fingers tinkering with the various beakers and test tubes hanging in clusters around the laboratory like some colorful, glowing mobiles. She watched him with a guarded curiosity, having only been here a few times before, when it was still under Urahara's control.

"Research," she said truthfully. Then couldn't help herself from adding a biting, "What else?"

"Commander," he chided, his hands dancing over a broiling pot like a witch hovering over a cauldron, bathed in the eerie, faint light from the large computer displays. "Let's drop the act, shall we? If you're going to arrest me, you might as well just do it now."

"And why would I do that?" she inquired warily, wondering where this was going. Evidently she had underestimated him, thinking he would be so embroiled in his science that he'd disregard the politics brewing dangerously around him like the potent mixtures he kept such careful control of in his experiments. That was a foolish notion, just as one would be a fool to not keep their wits about, given the state of affairs.

"I'm a suspect am I not?" he ventured carefully, his reedy tone taking on a humbler note, something she had not thought possible from the shady scientist.

"So is everybody," she retorted and received a curious stare in return, indicating that the sharp note of sarcasm had not gone unnoticed. The unspoken _even me_ was obvious, and it hung about her like a badge of shame. She shifted uneasily under his amused gaze, realizing she might as well have gone out and just said it.

"Or you can try to kill me, if you prefer," he said snidely, turning his back to her with blatant disregard. "I know your authority, how you operate. You don't need evidence to convict, just suspicion."

"Yes, well," Sui-Feng crossed her arms. "Evidence makes things stick."

"Touché," smiled Mayuri through bright blue fumes before he set a lid back down on the boiling pot of some mysterious substance. "Had you been the one to throw me in the Maggot's Nest in the first place I doubt I'd be here now, free and about, and you would not have had to witness my test… Fortunately, those who did were much more lenient." He cocked his head and peered sideways at her persistent silence. "I guess that is your intent then? To find evidence so you can… how was it you put it? Oh right, to 'make things stick'…" he mused, his grin growing wider as he saw his words hit home. "I see, I see. You want to convict the true culprit of the hollowfication experiences and exonerate the exiled… Daring," he murmured, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"When you're done monologuing, I'd like a response," she said brusquely.

There was a long silence, pierced only by the occasional gurgle from the hissing liquids in the laboratory.

"Yes," he said graciously.

"Yes, you'll give me a response or was that your answer?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, I am allowing you access into the restricted section because," he held up one bony finger, "One, I don't think I'd be able to stop you with any proper authority despite my recently bestowed promotion and," he held up the adjacent one, "Two, I'm also very, very curious as to where you might go with this."

She placed a quizzical expression on her face. Unsure of what to think of his sudden capitulation. Was this a good thing, or was she playing into his hands?

He clapped his hands together gleefully. "I usually don't care much for politics, but it would be kind of irritating to have people think it's someone it's not, especially if it interferes with my research, since I do hate to be bothered… why don't I help you? It would be faster for one. And while I don't doubt that you're a mildly intelligent being by normal standards it would be beneficial to you to have someone of my intellect as an ally, especially given my aptitude for science."

She raised one eyebrow.

He looked put off by her lack of a response. "Of course, I overlooked the part where I am a _prime_ suspect?"

She thought long and hard in her head. He was a creep. But it was true that he had a lot to offer, and he knew it, the smug bastard. She fixed a curious glare at the back of his head, as he turned to his experiments, once again carelessly showing her his back. A clear message; he was not threatened by her. Irritating, but she grudgingly accepted the fact that she did not have quite that power yet to cow people like him into submission. She narrowed her eyes, still thinking, weighing her options. If she refused she would lose out on a valuable source of information. If she worked with him, she could keep an eye on him. And she had no doubt that he had similar intent. Could he be trusted? The cautious voice inside her nagged. She shook her head slightly. His first and only love was science. That was clear. She would hazard a guess that, unless whoever was behind the real experiments was willing to step out and offer him a chance to work by their side, or an equally enticing proposition, he would be just as he suggested, an ally. Then again, it would look bad on the outside… but who needed to know?

"Of course my reasons are completely selfish," he continued to ramble. "A lot of tacit knowledge was lost when Urahara Kisuke was so promptly exiled with such poor judgement, it was circumstantial evidence at best, although I suspect he had been dabbling in something… but now who knows except for the man himself? That and the true culprit, of course, but we don't know who that is so –"

"Captain Mayuri?" she called out irritated, for he was interrupting her thought process.

"Yes?"

"Please shut up."

He looked affronted, but closed his mouth and resumed flitting about the room as she stood there in silence, mind running a mile a minute.

"Wait," she said, startled as something he said suddenly hit her full force. "What do you mean he was dabbling? What was he dabbling in? You know something, don't you?" The questions firing rapidly from her mouth, before she thought better of it. When he did not answer, she took a step forward, eyes narrowing menacingly.

Mayuri, to his credit, did not appear at all intimidated, although, had he seen the rage she was capable of, he might've been just a little cowed. "Ah, ah, ah," he grinned, the expression slightly maniacal as he flapped his hands in her direction, as if the action would be able to ward her off, "Mutual cooperation or not at all, that was the deal!"

"Fine," she snapped.

"Fine what?" he seemed startled. He watched the tension seep from her muscles, though her fists remained clenched by her sides.

"Help –" she was loathe to say 'me' "—with the research."

"Uncanny," he said, cocking his head sideways to study her. "I did not expect you to be able to overcome your inherent hatred for me, but it seems I was mistaken, your sem—"

"Stop psycho-analyzing me," she snarled, the sentence punctuated by metal clang as she punched the cabinet with a vengeance. "Or I will exercise my authority and execute you without a trial."

"No, you wouldn't," he stated snidely. "You've already made your intent foolishly clear, Commander. You won't do any such thing because now you know that I definitely know something you don't. And even if you were only here because you were suspicious of me, I daresay you would have killed me without so much as a second thought, let alone bother with a proper civil greeting and request as you have. Of course, if you _had_ the evidence you are now seeking, that would render the whole thing moot because you would have just killed me anyway. "

He saw the troubled look pass fleetingly across her face. "Yes, I know I may seem quite inhuman at times, but I am surprisingly adept at reading emotion, and you, silly girl, are poor at hiding yours." He waved his hands quickly in front of him, dissuading her from a few more steps taken in a chilling anger, "No, no, just a fair warning. Something you might want to work on. Not that I care," he said, throwing it out for good measure.

"How do you know I'm not looking for any reason to toss you back into the Maggot's Nest?" she finally asked.

"Well, I'm sure you still are, but I'd wager you realize just how poisonous the environment is, especially after this afternoon's test, and that there are perhaps… more suspicious entities out there that no one has bothered looking into yet. And of course, that you see a practical use for me," he smirked, the smugness back in full force.

"Hmph," she grunted noncommittally, unimpressed by the poor attempt at a pun.

"Either way, I think you're smart enough not to do anything about it until I let you in on those secrets I've been privy to."

"I could just beat it out of you, especially if you irritate me enough," she deadpanned.

"Bold boast, Commander," he bared his teeth in a chilling grin at her. "Or incredibly silly. If you don't have the skills to back it up…"

"Wouldn't you like to know," she shot back. "And I could say the same for you, creep. You'd better hope those secrets of yours are worth something to me."

This elicited an unnervingly content smile that seemed to engulf the lower half of his face. "Well played, Commander, well played…"

The use of her other title finally hit her and any good humor she might have built from the banter boiled quickly into a powerful unadulterated anger. She flash stepped to his side, and slammed a fist down next to his test tube rack, making the glass and the beakers rattle ominously, threatening to spill the noxious liquids they held.

"Your moodiness is really growing to be quite tiresome, Commander –"

She grabbed him by the lapel and wrenched him closer to her height, to his credit, he raised only one eyebrow and his grin lessened only by a marginal degree, "You were never part of the Omnitsukido," she hissed, her eyes nearly glowing with faintly repressed reiatsu, appearing explosive, "So stop implying that we have any sort of history together because I don't even _know_ you. And if you've got something to hide that you think you might go down for, don't even think for a second that you can drag me along for the fall – because I will kill you first."

"With your Shikai?" he sneered, knowing it was a bit of a sore spot for the petite woman who held him in a death grip and was snarling in his face

Her knee-jerk reaction was to feel offended, until she realized she could see the swirl of surprise and a tinge of admiration in his sickly yellow eyes that she had figured it out.

The fire seemed to dial down to a cold burn, even deadlier, more menacing. "I could kill you a hundred times before you'd even come close to touching me with your oversized worm baby."

"Yes, well…" he said snippily as he extricated himself from her grip, not wanting to admit he was slightly put-off by the utter ferocity of her conviction. "I should hope it doesn't come to that." There was a audible pause. "My apologies, Captain Sui-Feng," he said smoothly as he stepped away and began to immerse himself into his experiment once more. He just started to type in a report when a shadow fell across the keys and he turned to see the woman had not yet left.

"What are you still doing here?" he asked, kind of annoyed.

She shrugged nonchalantly, appearing to have recomposed herself. "I figured since I already made the trip…"

"Oh," he wrinkled his nose in distaste as he closed the window and set the display to sleep. "Well. Let's not make it a habit, shall we?"

She laughed humorlessly. "It's going to be, if we're going to get anywhere with anything."

He pursed his lips in thought. That just wouldn't do. He couldn't have her barging in here anytime she liked. "Have the courtesy of sending a message beforehand in the future?"

"Deal."

He nodded, apparently satisfied. "Let us begin then," he said as nonchalantly as possible as he made his way out the back door and into the winding corridors that he knew like the back of his palm. He opened the large heavy steel door, which swung open with a pneumatic hiss and let loose a draft of stale air. He beckoned with a flourish. "Ladies first."

"No, it's fine. After you," she said, not moving. "I wouldn't know where to go."

"I insist, Captain," he said, smiling for good measure, knowing it creeped her out.

She stood her ground resolutely. "Lead the way, Kurotsuchi, unless you'd prefer to try going down those steps on your face?"

"Oh, this will be a prosperous relationship," Mayuri snarked, noting the slightly twitch of the lips from the other Captain, before he turned and disappeared down the flight of stairs leading to the archives.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for such a long wait everybody! Sooo. Things are moving along. It'll be a few more chapters, and then once Sui-Feng gets into training, we're probably going to skip a few years into the future and get this stuff moving along, since the major events seem to happen in clusters. I have a Yoruichi chapter coming up, and it's not a frivolous one. It'll sort of tie back into the first chapter and hopefully you guys will like it. :) Also, I kinda need help with assassination targets! I've got the fight scenes all written out, but I'm gonna need some ideas as to the kinds of people who would warrant the wrath of the Omnitsukido. If you gots any. <em>

_Hmm. Would it be possible to maybe reach 180? Or is that too ambitious? We shall see. But let's make a deal. I've got the two following chapters that are about 75% done. If you guys review lots and lots, I'll work hard to finish them up and post them before school starts up again! How's that sound? :3 Happy Holidays! _


	16. unraveling with revelations

**Locus of Control**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

_Sui-Feng laughed, a rare, joyous sound that still somehow managed to contain a certain reserve even as the echoes fluttered around their secret haven like the falling pink petals. Sui-Feng moved fluidly, dancing teasingly out of her reach, half bathed in shadow and the other half in moonlight scattered by the elegant branches of the cherry blossom trees. And despite the sadness threatening to engulf her heart, Yoruichi couldn't help but smile as she flash stepped behind her beloved protégé, the wind in her hair, the comforting chill of night fleeting as she slipped her arms around her waist, drawing her closer, breathing in the soft scent of soap lingering on the surface of her sun-kissed skin. She could feel Sui-Feng's heart beat harder, faster, beneath her palm, as she placed soft butterfly kisses down her jawline and neck, drinking in the moment, wishing it would last forever. _

Yoruichi shut her eyes, against the soothing torrent of hot water which pounded against her aching muscles. Hiyori was right. These gigais were cumbersome. Draining. But even she couldn't deny that the raw physicality of being in material bodies did not have its own share of new interesting sensations. Everything seemed more… solid. Substantial. Things had more weight, more effect, and the intensity of sensations seemed multiplied. The air seemed sweeter, and the heat more intense.

_So was the pain_, she realized, as she leaned down to turn off the tap. _And_… She quickly blocked out the wistful thoughts tainted with nostalgia, scolding her mind for even daring to go there because she was doing just fine for a while. And thank the heavens Kisuke was a genius becase she would have honestly cried if they had to go get water from a well and heat it over a fire like the poor mortals, who were surprisingly primitive, especially after each day of intense labour work like today. It wasn't that she was out of shape, none of them were, but rather that they weren't used to their bodies, or this new environment, even after so many weeks.

She wrapped a thick towel around her body and stepped towards the freshly laundered clothing she had laid out on her humble tatami bed in the corner. She pulled on her outfit with careful movements, ignoring the protests from her weary muscles. Catching sight of her own reflection in the elongated mirror set propped slanted against the wall, she stepped closer, curious. A blank, emotionless expression twisted quickly into a frown as she tugged at her hair, which was growing increasingly unruly. The longer she peered into it, the more she realized she looked like an entirely different person. She attempted a grin, but stopped when it felt, looked wrong, alien on her face.

Bothered, she turned the mirror so it faced the wall, and she moved instinctively towards the window. Leaping up onto the sill soundlessly, she put her shoulder into it and heaved it open so she could creep outside. She sat down daintily on the sloping tiles of the roof, pulling her legs to her chest as she stared up into the night sky, her thoughts swirling like the clouds above, obscuring the bright cluster of stars.

"_Yoruichi-sama?" There was a note of worry in Sui-Feng's voice, matching the swirls of concern in her eyes. "Is everything alright?"_

_Yoruichi snapped herself out of a pensive daze, and forced a reassuring grin to appear on her lips. She could not find the words she needed to lie, even as she tried once again to muster them, only to find them fade away when they touched her tongue. She felt a flutter of panic rise up and wreak havoc with her composure as Sui-Feng's started repeat herself, fearing she was unheard. She had no words to silence her so she did the only thing she could think of, and kissed her. _

"Yoruichi?" His voice was tentative, empty of the customary lightheartedness she had come to always expect.

She turned to look. He was lingering sheepishly at the doorway, playing with his striped hat, turning it over and over in his hands like a coin that could not decide which face to fall on. Asides from appearing a little somber, he didn't look any different. He had none of the haggardness she saw in herself.

"Yeah, Kisuke?" she said, not really moving.

She could feel his eyes searching her, the nervousness in his voice betraying the worries he had of her recent behaviour. "Are you going to come down for dinner? Everybody's waiting."

She picked at some lint on her black pants, her eyes straying. "I'm not that hungry," she said quietly.

She could feel his eyes on her.

"But Tessai made your favourite dish."

"He did?" she said, slightly more eager now. She let her feet drop from the windowsill as she gave him her full attention. "Did he remember to sprinkle in the chives this time?" she said with a measure of forced cheerfulness. She could tell Kisuke saw right through her.

Kisuke seemed hesitant, but let loose a laugh. "He almost forgot. But I took the liberty of correcting him."

"Okay," she said, landing soundlessly on the new wood floor. "I'm coming."

"_Yoruichi-sama," Sui-Feng gasped, trying to unsuccessfully to hold her back. "I know something is wrong."_

"_Nothing's wrong, Sui-Feng," Yoruichi chided, her own words sounding hollow in her ears, as she tossed the heavy sweater aside, wishing she could do the same with her guilt. She watched as a cool breeze left Sui-Feng shivering in its wake and she pulled her close to keep her warm. _

"_Yoruichi-sama!" Sui-Feng pleaded, pulling away even as the goosebumps raced across her skin. "You trust me, don't you?"_

"_Of course I do," Yoruichi responded, fighting with her conscience, but determined not to show any more than she had already let slip. She should have listened to Kisuke's warnings. She should not have taken this risk, and given into temptation, a desperate wish for a few last moments together, a final goodbye._

"_Then why won't you tell me? I can help you, Yoruichi-sama."_

"_There's nothing to help with," Yoruichi lied, hating herself for every word. _

_There was a silence as Sui-Feng contemplated the hasty reply, turning it over and over in her mind. Yoruichi could see, and knew that she did not fool her, but Sui-Feng was too loyal, to respectful to press further. She could see the burning curiosity straining to express herself in the carefully constructed expression. She thought Sui-Feng would let it go, as she usually did, but she didn't, and what her protégé said next was nearly her undoing. "I don't care what it is, and you don't have to tell me the details. I want to help! …I don't care about the consequences or the risks, or whatever the hell is going on," Sui-Feng told her, her gaze hard and resolute, a touch of passionate anger coloring her tones. "I would follow you to the ends of the earth… and I would die for you a thousand times over." _

_A faint blush colored her cheeks at her speech, and she paused, suddenly shy once again and said in a much smaller voice, but with no less conviction. "You know this, don't you, Yoruichi-sama?" _

"…_I know," Yoruichi said, careful to not let her voice break in the same way her heart was shattering inside her. She carefully gripped Sui-Feng's hands, which were still trying to push her away in an effort to concentrate on getting her to talk, and pinned them over her head, the soft blades of rich green grass tickling her palms. She stared into those stormy dark eyes, with swirls of dark blue, like the midnight sky, clouded over with worry. She placed a soft kiss on those soft, supple lips, sinking into the utter bliss of the feeling as they fit perfectly into her own, like pieces of a puzzle. She closed her eyes and letting the moment sink in as she committed it to memory. _

"_Yoruichi-sama…" Sui-Feng protested, much more weakly now. _

"_Sh... Sui-Feng," Yoruichi whispered, kissing her again. "Please… Just let me love you."_

"Good," he said, a careful smile and a relieved expression briefly crossing his face. He made a funny movement with his hands, as if he was going to offer her one to hold, but thought better of it and instead placed the striped hat on his unruly mess of hair and coughed awkwardly as he turned around and made his way back down the steps.

She followed him silently down to the kitchen, where the large table seated all nine of their fellow exiles. She was greeted by a few soft hellos, paired with respectful nods as they glanced in her direction briefly and returned to the idle conversation at hand. Yoruichi could tell that they were trying hard not to act like anything was wrong, like she wasn't acting fishy or out of character. Like she hadn't been moping for the past several weeks like a moody teenager.

She let the murmurs of their voices wash over her and for a fleeting moment, she could almost swear that they were all back home, and it was just another night where some stuffy banquet was held in order to touch base every once in a while with all the different division heads. They all used to attend, for it was mandatory and one would lose face for not deigning to show. One glance was all it took to see who was trying to drink away the night in hopes that it would grow more exciting through the haze of intoxication and those who were simply counting the down the minutes until they could leave. But curiously, as she peered around the table, she was surprised to see how well-adjusted everybody seemed.

It was actually kind of depressing.

She made her way to the vacant spot next to Lisa, who looked almost equally as forlorn as she felt, which was comforting, in a twisted way. And as she sat down, she reminded herself that she was not the only one who left someone she loved behind.

"Shihoin Yoruichi," Lisa nodded, with a slight quirk of her lips as she set her already half-empty bowl down on the table and saluted with her chopsticks. "Finally decided to come and dine with us mortals, eh?"

Yoruichi was too tired to feel affronted and she did her best to match the lazy, crooked grin her friend was sporting with an effort. "Yeah, don't you feel blessed?"

Lisa laughed softly, and turned back to her meal, picking at her rice daintily with her chopsticks as they sunk into an uneasy silence, masking their mutual discomfort by listening attentively to the others around them.

Yoruichi peered at everyone in turn, her gaze making its way steadily across the table. They all seemed to be engaged in lively conversation, but when she heard the name _Aizen_ shoot across the table a little louder than Shinji intended – or so she gathered by the apologetic look that followed – she froze and quickly shoveled food into her mouth, hoping that her tastebuds would provide her with momentary solace. But she quickly disappointed to find that it didn't. It simply made her miss home all the more.

"_This is one of my favourites," Sui-Feng told her excitedly as she dragged her mentor along to the guard barracks hall, or at least, what counted for excitement for her. The twinkle in her usually impassive gaze was unmistakeable and Yoruichi caught the infectious joy. "I asked the cook if I could help her in the kitchen today."_

"_Whatever for?" Yoruichi asked, totally bewildered, but still grinning like a fool. _

"_Yoruichi-sama!" Sui-Feng chided. "I know you know I'm very good at my job."_

"_Of course you are, Sui-Feng," she said immediately, complacently, "But I don't get what your job has to do with –"_

_Sui-Feng smirked, eyes twinkling with mischievousness. "I came across some files, surprisingly. And I know today is a special, special day for you."_

_Yoruichi groaned. "No, it isn't. It's totally ordinary. Completely unremarkable. Just me. Living life. Normal day," Yoruichi said drily, knowing well that protest was futile._

_Sui-Feng's smirk turned into a genuine smile as she tugged at Yoruichi's sleeve like a helplessly overeager child. "I'm sure you will love it."_

"_What if I don't?" challenged Yoruichi, being obstinate. _

"_You will. Because I cooked it," whispered Sui-Feng conspiratorily with a tiny, confident smirk._

_Yoruichi smiled and fell silent. She had no response to that. _

"So… how are you doing?" Lisa asked finally.

Her first reaction was gratitude – a question to distract her from silly thoughts. But then the intonation hit her and she realized what Lisa was asking. "You don't have to…"

"I want to," Lisa interrupted. "Tell me."

"I'm okay, Lisa, but thanks for the –"

"It's not healthy to bottle things up you know," interjected Lisa sharply, but then her tone softened. "I'm sorry, I don't meant to force you to talk about it, but it might do you some good?"

Yoruichi shook her head disbelievingly. "It's silly really – I just feel… so…"

"Lost? Lonely? Alone?" Lisa prodded, unrelenting. "Free?"

"Juvenile. Disillusioned," Yoruichi fell silent for a moment, and Lisa watched her curiously. "It just doesn't make much sense. I spent all my life dreaming of this kind of freedom, wanting to get away from my family, away from my life and the titles and all the politics, but now that I am I just… I miss it. I miss everything. I want to go back. And I can't help but wonder if I've been so wrong about this, about what I want, which I should know – so maybe I've been wrong about everything. And everything I've done so far has just been a huge mistake."

"You miss her, don't you," said Lisa calmly cutting through the entire speech to the one thing Yoruichi wanted to confess most desperately but couldn't bring herself to say out loud. It wasn't a question either. And Lisa seemed completely unperturbed by the slight tremor that ran through her friend beside her, unperturbed and unabashed at being so straightforward.

_How do you know?_ Yoruichi wanted to say, but bit her tongue because it was a stupid question. She figured everybody knew by now. They were all intelligent people who could easily put two and two together, even if they couldn't read the truth directly off her face. With a heavy sigh, she tried to wave it away. "I…"

"It's okay. I don't think anybody else knows. I figured it out. I think the others just think you're having a harder time adjusting since you were basically royalty," Lisa's mouth twisted into a sardonic grin. "Totally _pampered_ royalty. Not like the rest of us common folk, used to toiling and the feel of our blood, sweat and tears."

Yoruichi sighed wistfully, feeling morose and hating every second of it. "I just never knew freedom would feel so… empty." Yoruichi shook her head. "I'm being silly, I guess. Moping so much. I mean, I'm fine but – it just… It just feels like a part of me is missing." The moment those words slipped off her tongue she wanted to clap her hand over her mouth with a feeling of utter mortification. "Shit, that sounded corny!"

Lisa's grin grew wider, but she nodded understandingly. She sipped her wine contemplatively in the silence that followed.

"…We spent every minute of the last decade together, and she was always there for me, always by my side. And she treated me like –"

"Like a princess?" teased Lisa gently.

"Like a…" Yoruichi faltered, and stopped, suddenly unsure of the direction the conversation was taking.

"I'm sorry," apologized Lisa quickly, "I'm sorry, that was a little over the line. I know you don't like that."

Yoruichi acknowledged the amendment and continued on, a little softer than before. "No, you're right. She did at first."

"But now?"

"I'm a real person to her. Not just a title, not an heir, or a pawn for people looking for leverage in a decadent court. There's no pretending… And I guess I didn't realize that she gave me that freedom when I was with her and now I've lost that. And I left her back there like it was nothing," Yoruichi trailed away, her fingertip gouging deep marks into the soft wood of the table, her supper forgotten.

"Things happened quickly. You had no idea things were going to go down like it did."

Yoruichi started, but then swallowed audibly past the sudden burning in her throat. "I… I should have brought her along." Her hands balled into fists and she let her gaze drop to her lap, squeezing her eyes shut as she tried to stop the memories playing incessantly in the back of her mind. "She must hate me for leaving her behind like that."

Lisa gazed sympathetically at her. Placing a gentle hand on her arm. "No, you did the right thing, Yoruichi."

"Sometimes I wonder…" Yoruichi bit her lip, looking uncharacteristically lost. _You don't know what I promised her. You don't know how I left. She hates me. I know she does._

"Don't wonder. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. And… I know you sacrificed everything to help Kisuke and save us, and we won't ever forget it," Lisa said earnestly. She paused. "Kisuke let slip that you inspired the Gigai idea… We owe you so much, Yoruichi."

Yoruichi felt like crap for even thinking momentarily that she would give them all up in a second just to be with Sui-Feng again, but then she looked around her, at her friends and her colleagues, whom she had grown up with, worked with for years, trusted, and cared for and thought no, they all did what they could, and it was an outcome she could live with. Nobody died. That was the important thing. They all lived to fight another day. But the guilt continued to curl inside her.

Lisa could see something was up. She had an uncanny knack for things like this. "You're worried, aren't you? That Aizen will do something?"

"I don't know," Yoruichi shrugged miserably. "I can only hope, at this point."

There was an uneasy silence.

"That's what happens, when you fall in love, I guess," Lisa said sagely. "More suffering, than not."

Yoruichi laughed drily at this. "Do you miss him?" she asked suddenly, eager to turn the conversation away, and was satisfied to see Lisa jerk a little in surprise.

When she recovered, she smirked. "And here I thought I was hiding it so well," she said, peering at Yoruichi over the slim lens of her glasses, which flared mysteriously in the light. "But I guess we're not as unreadable as we like to pretend, hm?"

Yoruichi finished off the remains of her rice. "Scary thought, that is," she said, smirking in return. But then leveled an even stare at her friend.

"There isn't a day that goes by where I don't miss him," said Lisa seriously, the somber expression suddenly broken by a light laughter. "Even all his quirks and his idiotic antics…"

Yoruichi smiled half-heartedly as she listened to the anecdotes that followed, realizing that she wasn't the only one still dwelling foolishly on past memories for a solace they could not find anywhere else.

Then Lisa was saying, "But in a way I'm glad he is still there. They need people like that left behind. People who can fight back…" she grew pensive, her finger circling the rim of the bowl absentmindedly. "…I hope they're alright."

"Do you think we'll ever…?" Yoruichi started, the question slipping out.

"I don't know," Lisa shrugged. "It seems like too much to hope for, doesn't it? But if there's one thing I want to do, it's just to have one more chance to kick that asshole's face in for what he did to us… but I guess what's done is done. We'll have just have to wait and see, I suppose."

"Hm," Yoruichi murmured, feeling more depressed by the second.

Dinner finished within the hour, and there was a moment where everything seemed to slow to a standstill at the table, where conversations petered out and they just said, staring at one another, stuck in limbo.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Hiyori, sounding ever like a petulant child.

"Train some more I guess," said Kisuke affably, shrugging.

"Train, scout," said Shinji, a determined look crossing his face, framed neatly by his new short haircut. "Keep an eye on the real world. Aizen mentioned something about hollowfication." At this there was a noticeable, collective shifting that spoke of the unease that traveled like wildfire around the table. "I have no idea what that is, but I figure he might come to the real world and do whatever the hell he was doing, especially with all of us gone, I'm sure Yamamoto must be tightening security, which would make it unwise for him to pull something like that again so soon. Or maybe he wants to come and finish us off. Who knows." Shinji shrugged, then looked to Kisuke, who stared calmly back at him. "What was Aizen up to anyway? Do you know?"

Kisuke shook his head wordlessly. "I have a few hunches," he admitted, and Yoruichi felt a flare of anger ignite as she watched him lie to their colleagues. She could tell, by slight tensing of his shoulders, the tightening of his lips, even as he smiled his way through the falsehoods.

* * *

><p>"So…" Yoruichi drawled, unable to keep a touch of fury from coloring her tone. "When are you going to tell everybody that you know exactly what's going on?"<p>

Kisuke looked baffled. "What are you talking about?" he chuckled. "I said they were just hunches. Surely you don't think that –"

"You knew enough to attempt to fix them," she stated coldly.

He fidgeted. "Listen, I thought you were over it already. I didn't think you would be angry at –"

"I know what I said!" she snapped. "I wasn't going to stop and chew you out for it then, we had to escape!" She inhaled deeply. "I _told_ you I was mad at you for leaving me out."

He looked everywhere, but at her. He could feel her fury, and was honestly unbalanced by the sheer weight of it. He had no idea, he did not expect…

"Look at me, Kisuke!" Yoruichi yelled, driving her fist into the wall and ignoring the way the wood panels splintered beneath her knuckles. The way he looked up at her, all sheepish grin and nervous fidgetiness, only served to infuriate her further. "This isn't funny!" she all but snarled.

Kisuke looked mildly perturbed by the uncharacteristic strain in her voice.

"I'm honestly sick and tired of your keeping secrets from me," she said, all of a sudden weary as the anger ebbed from her limbs. "Me, of all people." She was silent, only for a moment. "It's not fair when it hurts the people around you."

Kisuke smiled sardonically at this. She noted how his hands curled into fists, finally appearing a little peeved for once. "And you don't keep secrets, Yoruichi?" he shot back, and immediately regretted it when he saw it hit home.

She slumped slightly at this. "I just… I wish you'd told me what was really going on."

"I did," he said, infuriatingly calm and composed again. "I warned you that night, that we might've had to leave for while."

"And it didn't tell me a damn thing. I was prepared maybe for a few years, maybe a decade. Prepared to lay low for a while, let whatever you stirred up blow over. I didn't know it was going to be _exile_, Kisuke. Didn't know anything until I got you and Tessai out of there." Her eyes were filled with regret. "And here I am, I've left everything for you, and here you are, still keeping secrets," she shook her head angrily.

He frowned at this. "You could have stayed out of it," he insisted. "You didn't have to save me, you didn't have to leave."

She laughed bitterly at this. "How could I, Kisuke?" her gaze softened slightly. "You're my best friend in the entire world." Her gaze dropped to the floor. "Sometimes I feel like you're the only one I have."

That stung. It was bittersweet. "But if you had a choice, you would have stayed?" he ventured, unsure as to whether he really wanted to hear the answer or not, but knowing that it was already too late.

She shook her head. "That's not the point. I just wish I knew the gravity of what was going on, so I could have… So I knew what… what I was doing. What the consequences of my actions would be. The cost of choosing to leave… certain things behind." She paused. "But it wouldn't have changed what I did."

"You must have known," he said softly, feeling the guilt curdle in his gut. "Surely it occurred to you that it was a grave matter, when you found out where I was?"

Yoruichi smiled faintly, but it was harsh and had none of the light-hearted mischeviousness he was used to seeing on her face. "I can put two and two together, sure. I knew it had to do with the disappearances. And if you were being charged by Central 46, they must have gotten some pretty damning evidence against you, else it wouldn't have gone there." She paused. "I couldn't just let it be. Half of Seireitei's best were gone, and I was pretty sure you had nothing to do with their disappearance. But now…"

He hung his head, letting the last bit, the faint accusation wash over him and absorbing the rest. "How did you find out about the trial anyway?"

"That was no trial," she scoffed, looking positively murderous for a moment. Then, "My grandfather was over for breakfast when he received the emergency summons. I did the math," her lip curled sardonically.

He shook his head sadly after a long moment's silence, running a hand through his ruffled blond locks. "I'm sorry, Yoruichi," he said, a genuine regret shining in his grey eyes. "I was trying to protect you."

There was a haunted look in Yoruichi's eyes, but it quickly passed. She strolled over, and pulled out a chair, sitting across from him. "No more secrets, please?"

He leaned closer and took one her hands in his. His thumb passing over her knuckles gently, tentatively as he thought. "No more secrets," he vowed.

"So what _was_ Aizen trying to do?"

* * *

><p>Yoruichi was silent for a long moment and realized she was not able to forgive so easily. She turned to him, with a faint look of regret in her eyes. "I can't stay here, Kisuke," she said softly.<p>

But he was surprised. He had expected it. It was why he never wanted to tell her, knowing it would drive her off. "Okay," he said, swallowing hard.

Yoruichi did not react to the question ins his eyes. "I just… I need some time alone."

"Are you…" he looked down at his feet. "Are you coming back?"

"Maybe." She shrugged, the movement indecisive and vulnerable. So unlike her. "I don't know."

Kisuke tried hard not to look sad. He took off his hat, and crumpled it between his hands, hating the feelings tormenting him, churning inside like a maelstrom. He cleared his throat. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry things turned out this way."

He looked up when she moved in closer to him, unsure of her intent. He nearly flinched when she reached out, expecting a slap or a punch, but was relieved when she simply touched his face gently with a strange smile on her face. "Don't be. It's not really your fault. You saved them… no one else could have."

"I was only able to do that because you rescued me from Central 46," he told her. "We really owe everything to you."

Yoruichi nodded, accepting. "Well. I'm not sure if that's a good thing," she laughed humourlessly. "Maybe I just made everybody suffer more."

"No," he said firmly, grasping her by the shoulders. "No. You did what was right. And because of you, the world has a chance of stopping Aizen. We owe everything to you," he repeated.

There was a smirk playing across her mouth, a smirk that had a shadow of the playful Yoruichi he had known, what seemed so long ago. "Well… if that's true, you can make it up to me by finding a way to get rid of that son of a bitch."

Urahara nodded earnestly, tightening his grip on her shoulders.

There was a silence. Urahara was startled when he saw first, the smile slip away from her lips, and there was this naked desperation on her face, just as he felt all the strength suddenly seep away from Yoruichi's limbs, and it seemed to cost her a great effort to stay on her feet. He gazed upon her with concern, supporting her against his shoulder as she fell into him. He was shocked by the tears he felt soaking into his lapel.

"I want to go back, Kisuke," she whispered, pleading. "Please find a way to let us go back."

It took him a few seconds to find something to say. He was caught completely off guard by the brokenness of her gaze, and shocked by the vulnerability in her expression. "I will," he promised, in a low tone.

After a moment, she withdrew, turning away and composed just as if she had never touched him. She was already turning to leave, when he managed to find his voice again.

"Wait! Yoruichi!" he said, dashing off just as she turned around to look at him. He came back with her thick white scarf in his hands. He held it out to her, "Don't forget this."

Her brow furrowed.

"For cold nights," he said offhandedly, "There's a lot of them out there." The weight of the words left unspoken was almost tangible in the air.

She nodded slowly as she took it from him.

"I know you left your jacket back…"

Her eyes softened. "Thank you, Kisuke." She was genuinely touched by the gesture. "I will be back."

"Yeah," he sighed, running his fingers through his unruly blond locks, a nervous habit. "But until then keep in touch okay?"

"I will," she said, moving close to kiss him lightly on the cheek before flash-stepping away into the night.

* * *

><p><em>OH MY GOD IT'S GOING TO BE 2012. And yes, I'm posting this early, so I'd just like to wish<em>_ everybody _Happy New Year in advance_! :D (And yes, I went through one final name change. Aurea . Cupiditas was a placeholder, and I'm most definitely going to be sticking with this new one. And forgive me, if it sounds absolutely arrogant.)_

_So. I'm kind of sad we didn't make it to 180. But that's ok. You guys are still awesome and I hope you're still liking the story, and I've had the scenes in here written for months, but never pieced together properly. Um. I've worked through the timeline in my head and it made sense in there, so I hope it translated, there's a little bit of reading in between the lines involved. Or, on second thought, I could just run through the events quickly as I tweaked them for the purpose of this story - from canon: Yoruichi is given orders to standby, shows up the following morning after Kisuke fails to fix the Vizards with the Hogyoku, tells Kisuke she's mad at him for being left out and they're all exiled - my insertions: Yoruichi given orders to standby, before Urahara attempts to reverse the process, he tells Yoruichi that bad stuff is going down and there will be consequences, Yoruichi knows they'll have to leave for a bit (although she is unaware as to exactly what's going on, except that it is something big and bad), so that night she takes Sui-Feng out to the cherry blossom glade for a last goodbye, goes and saves Kisuke and Tessai from the sentencing, brings the Vizards and Gigais to the underground training area, tells Kisuke she's mad at being left out and... they're all in exile together. __And hopefully they didn't seem too OoC since it is rather more angsty and emotional than they're ever shown in the canon, but if they were real people I imagine the fallout and confrontations and arguments would go somewhat like this._

_Also, special thanks and super-big hug goes out to my brilliant friend **Cinis** (who is the marvellously hilarious author of **The Death of Ggio Vega and Other Tragic Tales**), who comes up with a lot of amazingly complex and detailed theories of the inner workings of Soul Society, hints of which you will see peppered throughout the story. Most recently, the operations of the Omnitsukido, their history and their purpose. __Okay, that's the final post for the year! Hope you're all planning to stick with me through another. :D_

_Please review? :3_


	17. establishing command

**Locus of Control**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

_100 years ago_

"Why is it that you're always sweating?" she snapped, lacing her fingers together and placing them gingerly in front of her, careful not to disturb the fragile architecture of the pile of paperwork that was built precariously upon her desk. It wasn't that she was unproductive, hell, she knew she got the most work done out of all the Captains (except for maybe Unohana, but that woman was a force of nature disguised behind a veil of grandmotherly kindness). She just had _a lot_ to do all the time - especially since she was in charge of both the Second Division and the Omnitsukido, the latter which was split into five different factions with vastly different responsibilities, and she had to oversee all of it. So it was like dealing with six different companies and simply two regiments… not that she was complaining.

"Be-because it's hot, Captain!" stammered Omaeda, gulping in air like an oversized fish out of water, in hopes that more oxygen in his lungs would ease the strain he was putting on his heart. And too high-strung in her presence to realize it didn't help at all. He tried not to worry about her bad mood, because frankly, from what he had seen so far in the past year, she was always in a bad mood. But even he could see it was especially bad today.

"Don't we have air conditioning now? Or have you forgotten to include that in the builder's contract?" she asked drily, the sharp edge in her voice fading slightly. But only slightly. Inside she still fumed as the echoes of thinly veiled insults thrown about in the halls outside the Captain Commander's room earlier in the day chimed through her head, begging to be processed and laid to rest. Something she tried multiple times already, but could not do.

"No, Captain! It's in the contract!" he shouted enthusiastically, standing straighter, with his hands clasped behind his back. He took the moment to wipe his clammy palms on the back of his uniform.

Thing was, he couldn't help but sweat profusely when he was around her. She always had this look in her eyes, like she would kill you if you put one toe out of line. He heard a lot of talk when he first started, that her strength and speed and combat prowess wasn't nearly as great as her confidence would have them all believe. But he had had his doubts. She was the ex-commander's protégé, which had to count for something. Those kinds of men always had something to prove. In the end, his faith in his tiny Captain was not misplaced. He even won quite a bit of cash too. Over the months, the mutterings had ceased to exist when they realized she was absolutely capable of being their commander. There was precious little room for debate after that last incident a month ago anyway. She totally crippled corps commander of the reversal counter force before publicly executing him without even releasing her zanpakutoh. And the scary part was, she seemed to enjoy it too. It also sent extra shivers skittering down his spine when he pictured his father being in a similar position on the day of his retirement, minus the execution of course.

"… Whatever," she said dismissively, her eyes narrowing as she tracked the bead of sweat rolling down his expansive forehead. She waited a beat. "Report, then."

"Hai, Captain!" he said, glancing down at his feet as he began to recite his report, his lips moving soundlessly.

She squinted slightly at him, worried that the effects from the large explosion last week were suddenly settling in, despite Unohana's excellent healing skills. But then she realized she could still hear him breathing, and rather loudly at that. "I'm sorry, are you speaking?"

"Just rehearsing, Captain! I know you don't tolerate errors!" he said quickly, his eyes darting up fearfully as he saluted out of reflex. He fought back a flinch as her lips twitched menacingly.

Sui-Feng looked unimpressed. Being earnest could only count for so much after all. "Shouldn't you have practiced before you stomped into my office like an ogre?"

"My apologies, Captain!"

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Please stop speaking in exclamations and report. _Now_."

He nodded furiously. "The barracks are complete, Captain! I have issued the notices for the rest of the Omnitsukido officers to move in, as well as instructing those with families to relocate to the newer buildings. Off-duty officers from the Detention unit and the Patrol unit have also been informed of the new headquarters. Construction has already begun in the Maggot's Nest. The old offices are being converted into more jail cells at this very moment."

She nodded, her anger abating only marginally. The physical merging of the two armies was well underway then. She was still working on the administrative part, redesigning tasks and creating a more comprehensive hierarchy, which involved numerous weekly meetings with both the Captain Commander as well as with her (remaining) corps commanders. The culture merge was taking time, but also showing good progress. The two parties were less hostile, at any rate and having been training together without too much incident, despite the vast difference in fighting styles. It was always a bit of an issue, however, but that was only to be expected. At first, the Omnitsukido soldiers often ridiculed the second division officers on their heavy reluctance on their zanpakutoh, like the rest of the Gotei 13, where as the second division officers had their laughs when the training focused more on swordplay and kido. Now they were fairly evenly matched, having been under her training regime for a year. "I trust then all the renovations are also complete?"

Omaeda winced slightly at this. "Well, we've repaired, repainted and varnished all surfaces and structures –"

"That is obvious," she said coolly. "But?"

"But we've run out of space for the hot spring and into complications with the floor heating and automatic doors."

"What kind of problems?"

"The contractor that was hired says the kind of floor heating and automatic doors you ordered haven't been invented yet."

"Strange," she said. "How is it we have air conditioning then?"

He winced at this. "We don't. It was all in the builder's contract, but he failed to notify me regarding the feasibility of – and I quote – 'these ridiculously advanced luxuries'." He paled at the look on Sui-Feng's face. She was so not happy.

"Well, tell him he's only going to get paid for the work he's done. He can also forget about the bonus, and any future recommendations."

"And… do you want me to find someone who can…?"

"No," she said shortly, leaning back in her chair. "I will take care of the rest. I have a few contacts. I trust you will deal with the contractor, promptly?"

"Y-yes, Captain!" he said, trying to keep a sigh of immense relief from escaping his lungs.

"It would reflect rather poorly on me if my lieutenant could not even handle such a simple problems without my interference," she said quietly with only a hint of menace. "I would prefer that it does not come to that, Omaeda."

"I promise it won't, Captain!" he vowed, puffing his chest out proudly, but it came across as rather comical given that all his muscles were not so discretely disguised by a rather thick layer of pudginess.

Although, she decided to let it slide without a biting comment for the moment. She paused, letting the silence fester before rising up from her seat and walking silently around her large desk. "Besides, I have already taken a significant burden off your hands."

"Yes, thank you, Captain," he said, with a deep bow. He glanced expectantly up at her, surprised, when she did not dismiss him readily, like she always did. He straightened, feeling like he was stuck in limbo, unsure of what conduct was expected of him. Should he sneak out stealthily or just wait…? She seemed deep in thought.

It was a long minute before she spoke. "I've made progress with the troops in the past year, but the opposition has been unexpectedly silent, save for that incident a week ago."

He winced, just thinking about what she had ordered for the leaders of the mini-rebellion. But then his mind motored forward and he instinctively opened his mouth, before stopping to wonder what he should say to this surprising revelation. It wasn't that the fact was surprising, but rather the idea that she uttered such a statement in his presence. In an astonishingly calm voice too. But after a moment's thought, he quickly closed his mouth and ended up saying nothing. Wise, as it were, since it seemed as if she wasn't even really talking to him. Another long minute passed, before he felt the urge to fidget in the oppressive silence, and the sweat soaking his uniform was becoming supremely uncomfortable.

_Opposition was too silent_, she thought. And it seemed much more sinister, now that she actually voiced her concern. In all her determination to prove to the squad and the militia that she had earned the right and was there to stay as their commander, several other of her priorities had been swept aside and put on the backburner. She could only do so much at one time. And there wasn't anyone she trusted. Yet.

She still met with Mayuri regularly, but it was slow progress going through a thousand of years of records. Even with a quickly modernizing database. And despite their efforts, nothing of note relating to the investigation had been discovered yet. She wasn't sure if they were barking up the wrong tree, or if Urahara was too smart to put anything in writing.

She also visited Unohana regularly on the weekends too, and had even taken up learning some healing skills, after which they would wind down at the end of a long day with a quiet dinner and cup of tea with the older woman. As for the old man Yamamoto, well, he seemed to have forgotten everything about the investigation he tasked her with. Their weekly meetings now comprised more and more of discussions on training and restructuring the military force of the Gotei 13 (and the aforementioned Omnitsukido), whose strength was still in a precarious position.

She had also put off any effort to connect with the Shihoin family, made much easier by the fact that they too, wanted nothing to do with her, though she had no doubt they were still scheming – which meant she should get a move on and prepare for further confrontation… even though she sure as hell was not going to provoke one. Didn't mean she couldn't be prepared. She felt that her control over her men was steady enough to divert some of her focus elsewhere, finally. Especially since the other leads were less fruitful than she had first hoped. Though she had no doubt it would simply take time. Something would come out of it, as long as she was patient. That she was sure of. Just as she was now certain that it was prudent to branch out a little.

But how to work one's way to a political upper hand against the most powerful family of Soul Society? Easy. First she needed to know what she was facing. What they were planning. The question of how was a little less simple.

_Well_. She thought. _I have an army of assassins and spies at my command… that's got to count for something_. Except none of them were born into families quite at the level of nobility she wanted to infiltrate. And if they were already part of the Omnitsukido, it would be too suspicious to try and manoeuvre them in, even if technically it could be done. Not to mention, she didn't think she could trust anyone with such a task, even if things were running smoother than she expected.

She needed someone inconspicuous, someone who could observe, with eyes and ears already covering the heart of all the gossip. She needed a source inside the upper nobility… Byakuya was still too young to be bothered with the politics and there was no way she was going to be able to make nice with Ginrei. She had also lost touch with Kuukaku in the past few months, having heavily immersed herself with the task of unifying the squad and the Omnitsukido under her command. Not that she was entirely sure that either Byakuya or Kuukaku would be able to tell her anything about the big picture. But it couldn't hurt to reach out and seriously take them up on their offers of friendship, as juvenile as it was. They could be very useful in the future...

But she still needed someone else to do the job, to keep constant tabs on elusive whispers always circulating within the nobility. Somebody… who wasn't loyal to any of the five families, who wouldn't be afraid of passing on rumors or hints to guarded secrets, and somebody, who would do so, without realizing what Sui-Feng was up to.

"Omaeda," she said suddenly, her simmering rage momentarily forgotten.

His index finger froze upon his fat lips, where it had been making its way surreptitiously to his nose. Awfully conscious of the compromised position he found himself in, he quickly withdrew both hands and clasped them tightly behind his back.

"How is your mother?"

He must have heard her wrong. "My… my mother?" he repeated incredulously. His mind running as fast as it could go. Why would she want to know about his mother? Why would she want to get to know his family at all? She had her cash cows – there was no need to terrify them to death, he thought worriedly.

"Yes. Your _mother_."

"She's… great. Why?" he asked suspiciously. And then paled, his heart palpitating feebly, as he came upon a dawning realization. _Oh god please no!_ He forced himself back into the present, where he began to sweat even worse than before.

"She is rather well acquainted with all the noble families, is she not?"

"You could say that," Omaeda said carefully, feeling more terrified by the minute. He continued on apprehensively. "She knows a lot of stuff about a lot of people, that's for sure."

"Would it be possible to arrange a meeting with her for me?"

"You want to meet my mother?" he clarified meekly, peering at her as his knees grew wobbly beneath him, threatening to crumple beneath his bulk as his subconscious half wondered who the person sitting in front of him was and what did they do to his Captain?

Sui-Feng sat straighter, and her idle gaze turned back into a customary glare, scorching. "Am I not speaking clearly? Or did you get hit to hard in the head yesterday in training?"

"No, no!" Omaeda flapped his hands, panicked, nearly collapsing right there on the spot beneath the full force of her venomous stare. Never mind, she was still there.

"Then, can you, and will you, do it?" she snapped, acid seeping inexorably into her tones, which were already fraught with impatience. When he failed to respond, she rose to her feet, planting both hands firmly on the desk in front of her. She waited a second, giving him one last change, and then let loose. "OMAEDA!"

He fell backwards, slumping against the doorframe. "Captain!"

"What is _wrong_ with you?" she snarled.

He pushed himself off the wall with a great effort and straightened, his gaze fixed solidly at a point at her feet. "You want to meet my mother…" he mumbled, desperately looking anywhere but at her, and completely unaware of the dark look that was passing over her face like thunderclouds. "And that would involve meeting my family, and coming to my house, and you didn't say it was for business or an investigation so I assumed…"

"You assumed _what_ exactly?" she hissed softly, her voice somehow a million times more menacing than it was when raised.

He finally looked up, and she was able to read the answer on his face. There was a split second, where he thought that perhaps he had escaped grievous punishment and the typical disproportionate retribution she was so fond of, but he blinked and ruined everything. A large shiny object flew straight at him and he barely registered the path of its trajectory before it hit him in the face. Judging by the force of which it was thrown (and how it shattered his nose) he deduced it was that large gold trophy she kept as a paperweight on her desk and that she was very, very angry.

The pain hit in a few seconds later and he yelled in protest as his hands moved instinctively to cup the sharp curve of his broken nose and stem the flow of blood.

Then there was a deadly sort of silence.

He squinted in her general direction, his vision blurry. A mistake, as it turned out, because even through the tears he could see the look on her face, and he felt a petrifying fear take root.

"_Get. Out."_

"Yeshb, Cabtain!" he muttered thickly as he high-tailed it out of her office, oblivious to the chortles and gossip that sprang about in his wake.

Back in the office, Sui-Feng sat down heavily, breathing deeply to try and rid herself of the irrational, impulsive anger that had gripped her. It was a stupid thing and so typical of Omaeda. Yet she knew all too well why it hit her berserk button. It just happened to be his bad luck to assume something that just brought up all the chaotic feelings from the morning's altercation with an unadulterated intensity_._Though she sort of regretted lashing out at her lieutenant, who in all honesty, had been performing much better at his job than she could have ever hoped, she was sure as hell not going to bother apologizing. The stupid idiot. She shuddered with disgust and spent the next half-hour trying to forget such an insinuation had ever come to pass, while deriving a certain amount of pleasure from picturing Aizen burning away in special kind of hell.

She then leaned back in her chair, closed her eyes, and pressed her fingers against her eyelids, to relieve them momentarily of the burning. Yes, a social climber like Omaeda's mother should do the trick. Eager to know everything, personally searching for an edge, always wanting titles to go with the riches her family had amassed.

One more thing done on a _very_ long list of things to do. She snapped at the nagging voice in her head, which was scolding her for how long it took to get around to arrange a meeting with a potential source of information. She had been preoccupied, no doubt. But even so…

She shuffled idly through the numerous files labelled scattered across her desk.

… _suspicious hollow activity in outskirts of district 78… will update. _

… _member of Kasumioji clan involved in suspicious dealings in the underground market… currently tracking…_

… _distant cousin of exiled Shihoin Yoruichi seen conversing with masked man… lacking evidence but suspect is a member of the Gotei 13…_

… _district 43 is calm… gang violence has abated since targets were eliminated… citizens are adjusting… will continue observing until certain peace is not just temporary…_

… _district 44… several missing citizens… discovered remains of one agent of the group stationed here before… and a child, half-dead and beaten, next to site… suspect hollows behind the disappearances… reinforcements might be necessary…_

… _pending request for transfer…_

… _agent of fifth division under fire… agent of thirteenth gone rogue… agent of twelfth to be eliminated if trial does not proceed as expected…_

… _subject under observation… good candidate for promotion… _

… _pending request for transfer…_

… _19__th__ seat missing in action… _

… _two agents from the thirteenth… vanished without trace… evidence suggests correlation with previous disappearances… further reconnaissance necessary… will report back in two days. _

She flagged a few of the files as high priority. In particular, the one citing the disappearances of the agents from the thirteenth company. She would wait for the report, but in the meantime, she had to figure out a plan of action. She could always assign a few extra units to aid scouting and patrol in that area... or she could use the opportunity it as a training exercise.

After a moment's thought, she smiled grimly. The latter sounded much more appealing. In the past year, the training she conducted was mostly confined to the large courtyards. She trained side by side with her men, working non-stop on their hand-to-hand combat skills and flash-step, as well as a couple of modified stealth and assassination tactics she had brought to the table, courtesy of her father's lifelong coaching in the Art of War and certain techniques she picked up from Yoruichi. While it was true that they seemed to be responding well to her command, along with reduced hostility and the absence of incident, she still hadn't led them into a real situation yet. This would be a perfect opportunity to see how well they would actually operate. When there was real danger – she would finally get to see if her command was absolute among her strongest men.

* * *

><p>"Commander!"<p>

"Yes?" she said, barely bothering to spare the messenger a glance, as she traded blows with two of her soldiers.

"There's someone here to see you."

"I'm busy. Tell them to make an appointment with Omaeda. I'll be in my office later today," she said shortly, between quick breaths as she sidestepped a vicious thrust kick and delivered a neat backhand to his face as he crumpled to the ground in pain. "You're over-reaching," she said, matter-of-factly as she ducked under a wild hook and began to engage her other opponent. _Just because there was fatigue in your body didn't mean one had to abandon all technique…_ _that would explain the turnover rate in units fourteen and twenty six_. _Incredibly sloppy._ She took a solid hit on her arm and whirled out of the trajectory of the second punch and threw out a well placed elbow strike in retaliation. Her opponent clutched his broken nose and howled.

"Always have one hand up to guard!" she snapped, stepping closer to offer both fallen men a hand. They grasped it tightly and rose to their feet. "Go get yourselves patched up. Then get back here and spar against each other. Your techniques are unforgivably sloppy. We're going to be working on zankensoki. Having passable kido, sword and shunpo is not enough if your hakuda stinks! And hakuda is supposed to be our specialty!"

"Yes, Commander," they grumbled. "Thank you, Commander."

She waved them away dismissively and turned to confront the messenger.

"I ah, apparently it's important," said the messenger, fidgeting nervously, wilting under her glare. "A message from the Kuchikis."

Sui-Feng pursed her lips and wrinkled her nose, completely skeptical, but her curiosity piqued. "Fine," she agreed quickly, after a moment's consideration. "Bring whoever this –"

"Commander! Captain! Sui-Feng!" came the excited, easily distinguishable voice of the ever growing Kuchiki heir as he rushed towards her in a decidedly agitated manner. It had already been several months since she had last seen him, through no fault of her own, that was for sure, although she had welcomed his absence in light of the tasks she undertook. She suspected it was Ginrei's doing, keeping him studying and away from fraternizing with those who were lesser. As he drew closer, she realized she had to crane her neck to look up to him. He was already a foot taller than her, although no less lanky.

"Byakuya?" she smiled incredulously despite herself. "What are you doing here?" She took in his appearance, and his combat attire – there was no hint of the finery that he usually wore. He even had his hair tied back in his favourite red hairband that Yoruichi used steal.

He bowed his head in courtesy, and took a deep breath before managing to look her in the eyes with the faintest hint of a blush gracing his alabaster skin. "I came here to ask if I could train with you – I mean, under you. If you would let me."

"Your grandfather wishes this?" she questioned, completely confused.

"No!" Byakuya said, shaking his head vigorously. "He doesn't know. I told him I was taking a long stroll through the gardens." He saw the answer on her face, it was clear she was not going to let him. He clasped his hands together and shook them vigorously as he attempted to muster the words to match them. "I've finished all my homework for the day! I won't let it interfere with my studies! And my grandfather doesn't have to know!"

She shook her head slowly, the amused grin slipping off her face. "This isn't a game, Byakuya. We train as we would fight on missions, on the battlefield. People get seriously injured all the time. It's no place for a noble like you," she told him.

"I promise I won't get in your way, Sui-Feng! I'm a good learner and I'm tougher than I look," he said, puffing out his chest, as if he could prove his frail appearance was just that – an appearance.

"And if you're hurt?" she asked him, not wanting to have another liability, another set of pressures on her back. "Your grandfather already disproves of me, I would not wish to –"

"He doesn't!" Byrakuya quickly refuted, still sticking to the same story. Although it didn't matter how much he protested, she wouldn't dare believe it before she saw some irrefutable evidence with her own eyes, just as hard as she tried not to believe the exiled were truly guilty. But after a year of searching and a year of no results, her conviction was fraying, ever so slightly. "Please? Pretty please? With a thousand cherry blossoms on top?"

"I'm no tutor, Kuchiki!" she snapped, then sighed, mildly exasperated, as the hurt look passed over his face. "Go home…" she said, much more gently. "This isn't the place for you."

"And it is for you?" he said, immediately sullen, as he turned to leave dejectedly. "Never mind I said anything. I'm sorry to have bothered you," he said quietly, the silent disappointment apparent in his slate grey eyes.

Sui-Feng watched him slink away like a kicked puppy, and pinched the bridge of her nose between her index and thumb and closed her eyes, inhaling deeply, praying for patience.

"_I don't care what you call me. I look forward to working with you!"_

She did think that he would be a useful ally for the future. And she was contemplating getting back in contact with him and Kuukaku.

"_I expect great things from you Sui-Feng!"_

And he was here, of his own volition, already. Why not just let him? If it goes badly, it wouldn't be too hard to get rid of him… even if, she had a feeling, he would hate her for it.

"_Stop being so hard on yourself."_

"Byakuya!" she called out after him, and shook her head when he turned around a hopeful light renewed in his eyes and he hurried back to her side in the blink of an eye, as if he'd never left.

"Yes?" he said eagerly, bowing his head.

"Stop doing that," she said curtly. "If you want to train with me, you can't expect any preferential treatment just because you've got noble lineage, okay? The only thing that counts is skill because –"

"Okay!" he said excitedly, so agitated he was unable to listen to the rest as he interrupted with jubilation. "I promise you won't regret it!" he vowed, hugging her quickly before she could even finish. She couldn't help but roll her eyes as he disappeared into the throng of sparring partners. She was tempted to go after him, to explain what they were doing, but he was smart enough to figure it out by himself, so instead she began pacing on the outskirts of the courtyard, casting a practiced eye over the sparring pairs, and making mental notes on each officers' performance, beginning to prepare the list of officers she was to take scouting.

She would only bring the best – not only for the success of the unofficial mission, but also their own safety. She could handle herself well enough, having trained mostly alone or with Yoruichi in the past decade, but the other officers did not have the privilege and were more accustomed to working in groups. She was once again interrupted by another messenger, who shifted uneasily on one bended knee as she whirled to confront him, a barely repressed look of annoyance adorning her face. "What?" she snapped, rather irately, but whatever frustration she felt quickly morphed into unease as she recognized the emblem sealing the letter clutched in the messenger's hand.

_Shit_.

"Commander, I bring a message from your parents."

Sui-Feng's brow knotted as she bit back a sardonic retort and she felt a slew of uncomfortable emotions wreak havoc in her stomach. She gestured impatiently at the messenger, her mouth dry.

"They wish to inform you that they will be dropping by your office tomorrow evening," the messenger said evenly, as he pressed the sealed letter into her hand.

Sui-Feng crossed her arms instinctively, as she usually did when she felt uneasy to the point where she had to hold herself in place and not fidget. She couldn't care less if the letter crumpled in the crook of her elbow. "So what's this for then?"

The messenger shrugged.

"I take it you know nothing of their intent," she stated emotionlessly.

"My apologies, Commander."

She let her arms fall to her sides, and stared at the sealed letter for a long time before holding it back out to the messenger. He stared back uncomprehendingly.

"Take it back."

"What?"

"Take it back," she repeated coldly. "And tell them that I won't be in my office tomorrow."

"But –"

"There is no 'but'," she said calmly, interrupting him before he could go any further. "I want nothing to do with them."

The messenger seemed stunned, but he did as he was told, and reluctantly retrieved the letter from her outstretched hand. He bowed hesitantly, and as he straightened, he appeared to fight with himself, wanting to say something, but bit his tongue resolutely and hurried out of the courtyard, away from the rhythmic blows of impact of bone hitting flesh, the occasional break in stoicism and the resulting cry of pain, the answering chorus of snapping fabric and shifting feet and the cold-hearted young woman who overlooked it all.

* * *

><p>"<em>You swing a sword… like this."<em>

It was dark. Night had fallen fast after the day's training had ended. She passed by the barracks quickly, dining with her men before slipping away unnoticed into the shadows and flash-stepping to her secret, remote training spot.

She could feel her muscles aching, pleading for respite after a long, grueling day of consistent drills and fighting, but she pushed on past her limits through sheer force of will, commanding her body to move faster, hit harder, jump higher, as she weaved and slashed through imaginary armies with a series of intricate manoeuvres and she flowed from one stance to another with seamless fluidity and incredible speed. No longer thinking. And it was bliss.

Because as soon as she slowed down to give her body some respite, she would feel a restlessness begin to creep up on her, the strange mix of emotions struggling to break free from her control, and that she could not allow. She had to stay focused. Stay in charge. That was the only way things would get done.

And she did not want to speculate upon the intentions of her parents. After an entire year of silence… _now _they want to talk? She clenched her jaw in anger and swung her sword in a vicious arc and listened to it sing as it passed through the air with such speed it seemed to leave rents in its wake. _I don't need them. _She told herself repeatedly as she pushed aside the feelings of regret. Of sorrow. Of pain. And worked until she dropped to her knees in exhaustion, her hands curled in a death grip around the hilt of her zanpakutoh, her chest heaving as her lungs craved oxygen and her muscles fluttering as they stilled, pressing her forehead, slick with sweat, against her knuckles and closed her eyes.

_I don't need them anymore. _

_I don't need anybody._

_I. _

_Don't. _

_Need…_

* * *

><p><em>So, like us, Sui-Feng is starting on another year. (I hope it's gotten off to a good start for everybody!)<em>

_We'll be doing more and more time jumps in the coming chapters, since most of the groundwork I wanted to lay down is done, and so this won't be like, five hundred chapters. At any rate, exciting things can't happen every year, and the bulk of interesting events happen around the 50 year mark anyway. Some stuff was implied this chapter, um, hopefully they'll become clear as we move along. If any of you are confused, feel free to ask questions, I will do my best to respond. There's going to be a lot of scheming and fighting. If any of you have good ideas for flashbacks, I'll gladly incorporate them into the chapters to offset the bloody violence. :D_

_And thank you so much to all of you who review. It sustains me. :] So… please keep doing so. Or I might have to sic my increasingly bitter Sui-Feng on you guys. (jokes!...mostly)_


	18. inbetween the lines

**Locus of Control**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

Sui-Feng could couldn't even count the number of things she would have rather been doing instead of spending the afternoon with the very large Omaeda family, but did what she could to push wistful thoughts aside and pay attention to the matter at hand. It was important that she create her own network of information to contend with the wealth of resources that the upper nobility had at their disposal. Not just important. Crucial, really.

As she zoned back in to the idle small talk that had been wasting away the early hours of the afternoon, she was thankful that the rest of the family had, one by one, slinked away to do their own things before the tea even got cold. She had traded pleasantries with Marenoshin, who had gained a lot of weight already. He was the last to go, but after he had fallen asleep at the table twice and started snoring, he was shooed away by his wife, Mareka.

She was not that sorry to see him leave, it wasn't like he had anything to offer. He backed her financially now, and that was all she needed from him. All she wanted was information from his wife, something that was proving to be much more difficult than she had anticipated. She desperately wished she could just cut to the chase and ask about the things she wanted to know, but knew she had to operate surreptitiously. It was best to keep one's hand hidden. She didn't think Mareka Omaeda was aware she was being used as a source and it was better that way. If it was this easy to get her talking, then it would be silly to assume Mareka wouldn't blindly give other interested parties the information they sought either. So, she swallowed her impatience and listened, trying hard not to fixate on the unattractive lump of a woman that was Omaeda's mother.

"Yes, well it was quite a lovely event. Great turn out. And oh, the decorations were divine. I think it must have taken them the better part of the month to prepare for that lavish feast, but my, it was worth it." Smiling widely, Mareka summoned one of her servants to bring more sweets to the table. She reached out with a large hand, her thick, sausage like fingers curling around the delicate teapot and poked at the leaves. "Bring more hot water too!" she barked. The servants scurried away under her watchful gaze. Commands obeyed, she sat back contentedly and laced her hands together over the significant bulge of her stomach. "Oh and did you hear about the recent Kuchiki drama?"

Sui-Feng's ears perked up at this and she reluctantly looked at Mareka. "No, I haven't," she said honestly, while wondering, for the umpteenth time, why in the world anyone would die their hair a pastel purple. She quickly came to the conclusion that it must have been an irreversible mistake.

"Ginrei Kuchiki has been complaining about his grandson recently," Mareka lowered her voice conspiratorially as she used a finger to trace the contour of her mouth and wipe away the smudged scarlet lipstick that had been distorted and mostly left behind on the edges of her cup.

"Really?" said Sui-Feng idly, sipping at her tea to mask to worry that threatened to show on her face. Could he have found out that she was letting Byakuya train with her?

"Apparently the fool boy has a passion for cutting hair. Cutting hair!" Mareka's voice ballooned out her throat comically as it rose in pitch, as if the indignity was also hers to suffer.

Sui-Feng cracked a small smile of relief at this. "How did Ginrei find out?"

Mareka shrugged and pushed another doughy pastry in her mouth as soon as the servants set the refilled platter on the table. She chewed hastily and continued with vigor. "Something about the boy spending much too long in the washroom, so he went to check it out and found little Byakuya – I guess he's not so little anymore, is he? Saw him the other day, tall, lanky one he is! Anyway – found the boy with scissors trying to shear his own hair off! Can you imagine?"

"Why was he cutting his hair?" Sui-Feng wondered, having more than a little trouble picturing the incident. "I'm sure they have people do that for him."

"No idea. An act of teenage rebellion? Didn't get much else out of Ginrei. He was so livid. I mean, nobility has to keep up their airs, you know? They can't go around letting everybody know they're just as petty and trivial and human as the rest of normal poor folk."

Sui-Feng's arched an eyebrow, hypotheses running through her brain. _Maybe he lost his hair ribbon. _Which would be a hassle. She was finding her own hair a little bit irritating, especially now that it had grown past her shoulders. But she hadn't thought of what to do with it yet. "Surely he didn't tell everybody this?"

"No, no, of course not!" Mareka gave a huge belly laugh. "I've just got a pair of pretty good ears and happened to pass by the estate when coming back from a grocery run."

"So did you talk to Ginrei Kuchiki?"

"No, not that day. Just waved and heard tidbits and left." Mareka pouted at this, her large, clownish face contorting. "But normally we have tea together every once in a while. He also holds very nice banquet dinners, only twice a year though."

"You know him well then?" Sui-Feng probed lightly, frowning slightly as she felt her temples throbbing. She didn't think simply talking to someone could be quite so draining. But it was a constant effort to sort through everything Mareka was revealing.

"Quite!" She said proudly. "In fact, it's not common knowledge!"

Sui-Feng nodded, completely at loss for what to say next. It seemed this particular conversation had reached a rather timely end, for she was itching to leave. She didn't think she could stand another minute spent inhaling the heavy perfume and having her eyes assaulted by Mareka's slightly terrifying visage. And then…

"Captain," said Mareka inquisitively, with a strange look. Then with an amendment, "Or should I call you Commander?"

"Captain is fine," Sui-Feng said curtly, sensing her hopes of escape receding.

"Just curious as to your thoughts on Marechiyo? Is he performing well?"

"He does what's expected of him," said Sui-Feng, her frown deepening. "I am neither disappointed nor particularly pleased with his skills in combat, but he has been a valuable asset in terms of managing the Second Division's administrative duties."

"Oh good, good," Mareka seemed a little distracted all of a sudden. A flustered look passed over her face, though Sui-Feng could not for the life of her imagine why. Mareka was so candid about everything, it was hard to picture anything embarrassing her.

"What is this about?"

"What do you think of him as a person?"

"Pardon?" Sui-Feng gaped slightly, incredulous at the turn the conversation had suddenly taken.

"As a person," clarified Mareka, twittering nervously. "Do you think he has good qualities?"

Sui-Feng stared, dumfounded for a moment. "I'm sorry, no –" She opened her mouth to say more, but simply shook her head, dumbfounded. "No. I'm sure someone out there would like your son, but god no." She shuddered. "That's disgusting."

Mareka did not appear to be offended, but rather confused.

"I'm not interested in having anything else to do with him. I made him my lieutenant already," Sui-Feng said shortly, feeling a lick of anger burn through a little bit of the tight grasp she had on her composure.

"Oh forgive me!" Mareka said, flustered. "I did not mean to assume. I just thought – you know, hearing all the talk and everything, that you –"

Sui-Feng's eyes narrowed, and she folded her arms tightly to her body to restrain the sudden urge she had to flip over the table as the simmering anger constantly boiling at the bottom of her consciousness arose with a vengeance like uncontrollable wildfire. She told herself not to jump to conclusions, and in a low voice, "What do you mean? What kind of talk?"

Mareka fumbled with her kerchief nervously, decidedly unsettled by the barely repressed murderous expression adorning the young woman's face. "Well, that your parents are looking to set you up with some nice boy..."

"Ridiculous," Sui-Feng scoffed. "They know better than that," she said softly, effectively ending the discussion, but her mind still raced. Is that why they wanted to see her? She felt heat begin to emanate from her cheeks, as the anger seeped through her limbs and she felt so incensed in that moment, she nearly trembled.

"Well," Mareka chattered agitatedly, "I didn't think it was so strange, since Yoruichi's parents were looking to do the same thing in the few years before their daughter upped and ran away with that blond riff-raff. But then again, it all became hush-hush after the news hit the fan and all the noble families were digging through their families to procure a male suitor to offer for the marriage." She fell silent, unexpectedly and picked at the plate of deserts.

Sui-Feng wrenched herself away from the churning thoughts in her head and embarrassed by the urgency in her voice, blurted out the question that, in more intelligent company, would have condemned her to unending shame. "Do you know more?"

Mareka looked at her, delighted once again, to retell what she evidently thought was the juiciest scandal in the past decade. "Of course, of course. It was an exciting time, so much tension! I remember it clearly. There were talks that Kaien Shiba would have been an ideal candidate but his younger sister protested vehemently, not that the children should have any say in the matter, they can't understand the politics behind it, you know? Anyhow, it came out that Kaien was already seeing this rather pretty but common girl – Miko? Miyako? – something like that. Anyway, so there was a big family kerfuffle and they basically withdrew from the affair. I think they had a few cousins who could've been decent candidates, but all the noble families know they need people from the main family branch if anything is going to come out of it, else you're just giving the others more power to mutiny and there's always some nasty stuff going on inside the houses – I think quite a few of the old families broke down that way, just have to look at history, but I'm getting off topic again. Where was I?"

"Kaien was seeing a common girl called Miyako and the Shiba family withdrew, you said," Sui-Feng offered, and held her breath as she listened attentively as Mareka got back on track.

"Right, so the Shibas were front runners up until then, but once they left only the Kuchikis had the kind of nobility and power that the Shihoins would consider, but then their only heir was still a little boy then, and that would have been inappropriate. The third and fourth family had basically given up by then. Couldn't find anybody suitable. I believe the Kyoraku family wanted to put their son in as a candidate, they were colleagues anyway right? Since it was known that he got along well with Yoruichi – but he was completely uninterested. I think Shunsui's a bit of a free spirit, and it was his father that was more of the power monger, so that didn't go through either. In the end, all that was left as an alternative were people within the family. I mean, each house is rather large, so there are very extended families and at least it won't be improper."

"So who did they pick?" Sui-Feng asked hoarsely, imagining all this in her head and feeling more nauseous by the second.

"Some boy far off on a peripheral branch of the family tree, was quite talented and good looking. No blood ties, since the mother and father were in-laws to a third cousin or something, who married their daughter – it's so convoluted I forget exactly what, but anyway. It was pretty much a done deal, but they hadn't told the girl herself yet, and I think she was quite oblivious to all the political machinations – or at least didn't really care," Mareka pursed her lips thoughtfully. "She was always a rather mischievous child, quite content most of the time, despite everything. Can't imagine how though, with a father like that. Anyway, rumor has it that when they told her, she threw a huge tantrum and trashed the great hall in their house. Apparently it took a week to clean that up."

"And that was it? Yoruichi had no say in the matter?"

"Oh no, she protested. Made her parents' lives quite difficult by refusing to show up at all to any arranged meetings, avoided all the family functions, which were some of the tamer demonstrations she got up to. The Shihoins' had to fork over quite a bit of cash to keep some mouths shut when she became too bold. But everyone knew she hated the entire affair. I don't think it was very pleasant for any of them."

_That explains a lot,_ Sui-Feng thought grimly, thinking back to the chaotic period and remembering distinctly the exact moment where she realized something was terribly amiss. They had been training at night, alone, like they usually did. And things were fine, normal, until she noticed a strange expression had twisted itself upon Yoruichi's beautiful face as they sparred. She thought, at one moment, that she had even seen tears. Then all of a sudden she blinked and found she had trouble keeping up, which never happened, because Yoruichi was always careful, the perfect mentor, she knew how to strike a balance, how to push her to her limits without losing control. But this time, the blows kept coming, faster, harder, stronger and she had stumbled, off-balance, from an awkward attempt to guard against a brutal kick with the force of a whirlwind behind it, and caught a sharp punch to the face that had split her lip.

She remembered tumbling to the ground, stunned by the power behind the blow, remembered pressing trembling fingers to her lip and feeling the warm gush of blood that flowed over her teeth, only to open her eyes and find Yoruichi beside her with look of despair naked on her face, and before she could even formulate a thought, let alone express it, a hand was pulling her fingers away from her face and lips smashed with a bruising force against her own, fingers tangling in her hair, and she wondered, worried, but Yoruichi didn't even seem care about the blood.

Then… well. The rest of the week was a blur. Yoruichi did everything with a single-minded determination, as if she were stuck in perpetual action, not stopping for anything, unwilling to stay still, to breathe and think – their encounters that week were rough, raw, desperate in a way that scared Sui-Feng then, to the point where she wondered what she had gotten herself into, pledging her life and soul to this undefinable mystery, but she didn't know how to ask what was wrong.

"In the end, it didn't fall through did it? Or else we wouldn't be sitting here this afternoon talking about it, we'd be witnessing the wedding," Mareka chortled slightly. "Yoruichi got the last laugh out of that one by getting exiled. Convenient timing, I always thought."

Sui-Feng wasn't really paying attention to the last bit, having gotten lost in her thoughts again. She was torn between two vastly different points of view. Half of her felt bitter to the bone for the veil that had been pulled over her eyes – just thinking of the lengths that Yoruichi must have gone to, to keep everything from reaching her ears… that was the part of her that almost relished the fact that Yoruichi had been exiled – and the other half still wishing desperately for her mentor's return, because she was beginning to understand the inescapable cage that had been Yoruichi's life. Drawn back to the present, she looked on blankly as Mareka finished off the last of the sweets, and asked as calmly as she could, the words tasting awful in her mouth. "What happened to the man she was supposed to marry?"

Mareka shrugged. "Continued on with his life, I guess. Mind you, it's been less than a year. He had been quite taken with Yoruichi. At any rate, he's been keeping rather quiet, although it's fairly well known among the inner circles that he has rather large political ambitions. Apparently he wants to eventually get a seat on Central 46." Mareka twined her thick fingers together and sat back contentedly, obviously satisfied by another retelling of the juiciest gossip of recent years.

Sui-Feng was left embroiled in her tumultuous thoughts for a long while, but once again interrupted as Mareka began to speak again.

"You know, things wrapped up rather neatly here. All things considered, I would have expected the fallout to have dragged on for years," she said matter-of-factly. She glanced over at the young woman who sat to her right, an expression of utter incredulity adorning her youthful face. With a smile, she began to explain. "Everyone thought the Shihoins would have suffered a huge internal meltdown, some even expected they would have collapsed. But then again, they clearly underestimated Masanori Shihoin, as well as Shizuka. The epitome of a power couple, definitely," Mareka said, with a hint of admiration in her voice. "Say what you will of Masanori's morals, but he keeps a tight rein over the family. And the family itself has held its own for longer than anyone can remember, so it's not surprising they pulled through the worst scandal in years without so much as a scratch. But they're pretty quiet now and holding their own against the other noble families, even though the control of the Omnitsukido has fallen out of their grasp."

Sui-Feng nodded, unsure as to the direction that the conversation was taking. She felt herself tense up unwittingly as Mareka looked at her with a strange expression of appraisal. "I'm not at all surprised you inherited all of Shihoin Yoruichi's positions."

"Really?" Sui-Feng was slightly unsettled and found herself wondering, hoping desperately that Mareka didn't know about the one rumor that continued to torment her, that her enemies loved to wield, because if she did then she would never, ever, live to hear the end of it – and if she did, well then, no wonder everybody seemed to know, but then –

"Well, Ginrei was talking about the amount of paperwork Captains have to deal with, one afternoon a few years back. Before the entire affair you know. Anyway, he was complaining about how he never quite knew what to put into those recommendations. Because it wasn't some kind of document with a template to follow, so he actually had to give his opinion – which is a huge deal for him, you know, because he's an old, grizzly, traditional man who is the embodiment of stoicism," Mareka rolled her eyes exaggeratedly at this. "So I figured this was probably something that was going on in his work you know. That they had to write some recommendations. Except I knew that there weren't any positions open at the time."

"How did you know that?"

"Well, my dear husband was a lieutenant then you know."

"I am aware," said Sui-Feng with the faintest hints of a smile. "But how does that –?"

Mareka smiled patiently at this, and somewhat patronizingly, as one would to a child. "Yoruichi hated filing paperwork and things like that so she got him to do a lot of the administrative tasks. So he knew she was also writing a recommendation – and from what he gathered, was for the same candidate."

"But that could have been for anyone."

"Yes, except he saw the file once, by accident. Shihoin Yoruichi got him to deliver the file then, since he already saw the document, and when he came back, she kicked him out of the office and set him on the toughest patrols for the rest of the month. Never expected that from her, she always seemed so kind and playful. But she did seem to have a dark side… I guess it was a big secret."

"But you said there weren't any positions at the time. That doesn't make any sense."

"Yes, but do you really think recommendations come only when they've got spots to fill? I'm pretty sure – as all bureaucratic systems do – they like to have a reserve on hand. Keep tabs on candidates with potential. Don't they talk about that all the time at your Captain's meetings?"

Sui-Feng thought for a moment. "Yes, I suppose they do, now that you mention it," she admitted ruefully, feeling a blush creeping up her face. "But they could have been recommending me for another spot."

Omaeda's mother shrugged. "Who knows. Could be just a precaution, like a will, so to speak. She trusted you a lot, from what I gather. And from what I hear from my dear husband. Or maybe she was preparing for something?"

Sui-Feng's eyes narrowed. _Several years in advance?… No. Can't be. Impossible._ She refused to even go consider the possibilities of that statement. Her mind was troubled enough already.

* * *

><p>Sui-Feng sighed as she leaned back in her chair, trying to roll the kinks out of her neck, and winced as several of her vertebrae cracked as she leaned sideways to pick up the pen that had rolled off her desk.<p>

What a long day. The meeting with Omaeda's mother was draining. She wasn't sure how fruitful it was, despite the amount of information she had been given. Though she was certain it was enough to sate her curiosity for the time being. It definitely to set a lot of niggling thoughts to rest. So perhaps Byakuya had been speaking the truth all along. She shook her head disbelievingly, still trying to come to terms with the fact that Ginrei had written her a recommendation, and that he didn't hate her. It seemed she had misread that look of disapproval for something greater in her insecurity at the time.

She wasn't sure what to think about the entire affair that was Yoruichi's engagement. Tried not to, in fact, because she felt a white hot flame of anger fray at the ropes of her control every time she did, despite knowing more about the circumstances, despite understanding. Did not know enough to draw a proper conclusion yet, was not emotionally mature enough to get past the fact that Yoruichi had never told her about it, had lied time and time again to keep her from finding out.

Whether she came to terms with it or not, whether Yoruichi came back or not, she knew in her heart that it wasn't the end of it. That the affair would crop up again, because despite what Mareka said, it wasn't really over. The Shihoins' had to still be plotting. Whether it was Masanori himself or some of the insidious relatives, there were undercurrents in that family that were toxic, and Sui-Feng knew she'd have to deal with them again in some form.

Sui-Feng sensed her presence long before, her unexpected visitor decided to pop her head in around the corner. And despite all the planning she had done in her head, to get back in touch, she was not in the mood to deal with the unruly noble at this time of the night. But she was here. There wasn't much she could do to avoid it, short of kicking her out of the office… and that just wouldn't do. Not if she was going to try and rekindle a friendship.

Kuukaku strolled in, with a swagger that said she owned the world. "Hey you!" she greeted loudly, raucously and completely lacking in subtlety. "Been a while, hasn't it?" The cheerfulness in her smile was almost too much for Sui-Feng to handle, but handle it she did.

"Certainly has," said Sui-Feng setting down her pen to greet her visitor, as Kuukaku slinked around her desk and plopped herself into the vacant armchair. "How have you been?"

"Pretty damn good. Finally finished the special graduate school my parents forced me into and got recruited into a special kido branch of some big company. Been getting into some pyrotechnics. Fun stuff," Kuukaku grinned lazily, throwing one leg haphazardly over the armrest with her usually lack of modesty. "In short, life's pretty good. How about you?"

Sui-Feng shrugged. "Busy," she said shortly, but quite honestly. Truth was, even if she wanted to elaborate, she didn't know what to say. She hadn't really had to exercise her social skills in about a year, and it was becoming quite evident in the passing moments.

"Oh come on, that's it? That's all you've got? After a year?" Kuukaku complained exasperatedly as she leaned eagerly forward, her elbows on the armrests, her messy locks dropping to obscure her eyes before she huffed them impatiently away. "No exciting political power struggles? No cool missions?"

"No," replied Sui-Feng.

Kuukaku sighed.

There was a long silence, as they looked at each other, contemplatively.

Sui-Feng picked up her pen, ready to resume her pile of reports. "I appreciate you dropping by," she said quietly. "I've been thinking of you lately."

"Oh, you have, have you?" said Kuukaku, with mock flirtatiousness and completely missing the rather understated dismissal.

Sui-Feng smiled lightly, but did not play along. "I've got to get back to work. Could we arrange a meeting for some other time?"

"God, you're still so stiff!" complained Kuukaku, eyeing her closely, her fingers creeping across the oak table surreptitiously. "Picked up some bureaucratic skills though, I see."

"Does sometime next week work for –" Sui-Feng frowned as Kuukaku snatched the paperwork away from her and sat on it unceremoniously. She was careful to adjust her position so that the paper crumpled audibly in the quiet.

"Want to go out for drinks?" said Kuukaku with a wide grin on her face.

"What, now?" Sui-Feng asked, slightly scandalized.

"Yeah. Now." Kuukaku waited for a moment, then clarified, "With me." As if that weren't already obvious.

"I don't drink," said Sui-Feng shortly, eyes returning to the file Kuukaku was sitting on. She could feel she wasn't going to get much more done tonight.

Kuukaku got up, and sat down brazenly on her desk, her white dress parting to leave an entire thigh exposed, pale against the dark wood of the desk. "Then how about some dancing? Wind down a little?"

Sui-Feng sat back, increasing the distance between her and the shameless noble perched strategically on her desk. "I have to wake up early tomorrow morning," she said calmly.

"Uh huh," Kuukaku nodded drily, planting a hand on the desk as she leaned closer, determined not to let Sui-Feng wriggle away. "Like you do every morning."

"It is my duty," Sui-Feng said curtly, mildly irritated now. But Kuukaku didn't seem to get the hint.

"Don't worry, I'm not hitting on you or anything." Kuukaku joked.

Sui-Feng stared up at her, distrusting.

"Trust me, you're not my type." Kuukaku laughed, patting her on the head. When she received no response, she let her shoulders drop disappointedly. On anyone else, Sui-Feng would have scoffed at the exaggerated movements, but she had come to realize, in the short time she had sort of bonded with Kuukaku so many months ago, that it was just was she was. "Come on," urged Kuukaku. "It's been a year now. Everything's settled back into a routine. You've got to take some time for yourself, you know?"

"I do!" Sui-Feng said forcefully, really annoyed now. Normally it wouldn't have been such a big deal, but she found that, as of late, so many people seemed to be trying to tell her how to manage her life, or control her without permission. The thought of her parents rose up again in her mind, and she pushed it away with an effort. But not before it soured her mood again.

"Oh really? Fine. Then we'll do whatever it is you do. I don't care. I'm just here to make sure you take a break and hang out with me. We've got a year's worth of catching up to do." Kuukaku stared at her expectantly. "So what is it?"

Sui-Feng frowned. "I train."

"You even train when you have time alone? Yeesh," scoffed Kuukaku. "That's it!" she said, striding over purposefully and grabbing a handful of Sui-Feng's thick cloak and forcibly dragging her off her chair as Sui-Feng sputtered in protest. "We're going out! To town!"

"I'm _not_ dancing," fumed Sui-Feng, crossing her arms as she regained her balance from Kuukaku's incredibly forceful tugging, but by now, they were already standing outside in the dark.

The unruly noble shrugged her hair of her eyes and grinned crookedly, looking mighty pleased with herself as she closed the door with a disdainful kick. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now come on."

* * *

><p>Sui-Feng sat back disdainfully, having refused to change into less conspicuous clothing. They were, consequently, sitting quite alone in an isolated corner of the establishment, although it offered no less protection from the insistent percussion travelling through the building like a heartbeat. Kuukaku was drinking sake straight from the bottle while Sui-Feng watched her unlikely companion with incredulity.<p>

"You sure you don't want some?" Kuukaku tried again, as she moved on to the fourth bottle.

"You're going to be drunk if you go on like this," Sui-feng told her.

"Don't worry about it," said Kuukaku, sipping daintily at the new bottle with a wide grin, hoping to provoke her. "Ah, to hell with it," she cursed, seeing that her efforts continued to go unrewarded as the young Captain refused to change her stony expression. "I'm only doing this because you're such a buzz kill. I have to salvage the night somehow," she laughed as she took another long swig from the bottle.

"I never understood why people liked to get drunk."

"I don't like being drunk. I just like drinking. The former is simply an after-effect of my indulgences," Kuukaku replied.

There was a silence.

"Tell me, Kuukaku," Sui-Feng said, feeling a little bit vindictive as she leaned in closer to rest her forearms on the table, where she clasped her hands together, her slim fingers intertwined next to an empty sake bottle laying on its side. "Did you know about Yoruichi's engagement?"

Kuukaku choked and spluttered. The sake bottle in her hand encountered the table with such force that the others fell over. "What?" she half-coughed, half-yelled.

"You knew about it," said Sui-Feng with a smirk on her face, as she watched Kuukaku wipe her mouth slowly, eyes widening with a little bit of concern and wariness settling in the bright green.

"I did," said Kuukaku slowly.

Sui-Feng could see the slight expression of regret flit across the other woman's face, no doubt in regards to the amount of alcohol she had consumed so heartily, leaving her vulnerable to questioning. Which shouldn't matter, unless there was something to hide.

"But there's not much to know," said Kuukaku quickly, her grip tightening around the stout neck of white porcelain bottle.

Sui-Feng withdrew slightly, her dark eyes watching Kuukaku carefully. "Really?" she asked, her brow furrowed skeptically.

The older woman hastily wiped her mouth and, blinking the tears of momentary distress from her eyes, cleared her throat forcefully. "I mean, I knew that her parents were trying to organize something, you know tradition and all, but I'm pretty sure Yoruichi was very much opposed to even the idea of the thing and shut them down."

"Hm…" Sui-Feng murmured, noncommittally, herself regretting opening the can of worms on an impulse, for all the unresolved feelings began to churn once again inside her, leaving her feeling lost, overwhelmed by the sheer number of them, some of which she had no name for. She chastised herself for not thinking. This was not the way to rekindle a friendship or nurture a connection.

"Why do you ask? What did you hear?" There was a note of something akin to panic in Kuukaku's voice.

"Nothing, nothing… just rumors," Sui-Feng muttered dismissively, her eyes darting around the sheltered booth before settling back onto Kuukaku's concerned and totally unconvinced gaze.

"If you have doubts about what she felt for you –"

"It's fine, Kuukaku," said Sui-Feng firmly, a little more brusquely than she intended. She bit her tongue, filing away the comment for later analysis, and carefully composed her tone before speaking. "I ah…" her throat suddenly running dry, she swallowed and tried again. "Look. I'm sorry I brought it up. I've just been trying to figure a lot of things out." She paused. "I really do appreciate you coming by my office tonight. It's good to see a friendly face."

"I imagine you don't see a lot of those in your line of work." Kuukaku nodded.

Sui-Feng smirked half-heartedly at this.

Kuukaku gesticulated a little sloppily as she searched for the words she wanted. "Happy to help, you know. A lot of bad shit went down, and I understand that it's hard to put any trust in anybody after… after all that stuff happened."

"Thank you," murmured Sui-Feng quietly.

"But I just want you to know that I'm here for you okay? I can do more than just listen." There was a pause. "Because you don't talk much anyway," Kuukaku laughed ironically. Then spied the slightly mortified look on Sui-Feng's face and amended her statement quickly, laughing, "Crap, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to sound like a come on… you know what I really mean right?"

Sui-Feng's lips twitched at this. "Yeah. I think so."

"Ok good. And I hope you don't think it's some kind of charity or something," Kuukaku said, taking another heart swallow from the bottle as she glanced warily to the side. "'Cause I actually like you, as a person. I can see what Yo—"

"Thank you," murmured Sui-Feng softly, interrupting, looking away sadly as Kuukaku berated herself for stepping over that line again.

The next hour passed by slowly, but it was enjoyable. The music shifted every few minutes, but the drummer's beat remained constant throughout the different pieces, and after a while even the strident twangs of the koto and the konghou seemed to melt into the background. The conversation was not deep, but fun and all over the place. Sui-Feng talked about a few funny incidents over the year with her men, and Kuukaku talked about her new job and local stories and tidbits of information about things going on around the outskirts of town, which she frequently visited. The topic of conversation had just slowly trailed away into silence once more when Kuukaku peered blurrily over her shoulder with a suspicious expression. "Hey," she said slowly.

"Hello," Sui-Feng replied, arching an eyebrow. "I have to say I expected more from you, Kuukaku."

"No, I'm not drunk, you cutie pie. I mean, heads up! My twelve o'clock."

"Who?" Sui-Feng hissed, tensing up reflexively, but stilling herself and restraining the urge to turn around and alert whoever was approaching.

"Yoruichi's mom!" Kuukaku looked vaguely terrified, but mostly confused. "Don't ask me what she's doing here though!"

"Yoruichi's mom…?" echoed Sui-Feng incredulously. The first thing that popped into her head was _what the hell is Yoruichi's mom doing in a hoi polloi bar?_ And wanting to ask Kuukaku, but then realizing Kuukaku said not to ask just a few seconds ago.

Sui-Feng could sense Shizuka drawing closer, as well as a second well-masked reiatsu, who she realized was Satomi, Yoruichi's favourite aunt. It made sense that they travelled together, they seemed to be close, but she still struggled to come up with a reason to explain their presence here, without bodyguards. Any speculation was cut short when a hand fell upon her shoulder, and because she was expecting it, she did not lash out with a deadly combination that would have crippled a potential attacker, but turned around slowly instead.

"Commander Sui-Feng… may we have a word with you?" came the gentle voice, so out of place in the establishment that made its money off offering sanctuary to the low who indulged in less than respectful activities.

Sui-Feng nodded warily, feeling a momentary stab of guilt and shame for being caught in such a place.

Kuukaku nodded politely to the two older women and scooted off the bench with her depleted bottles. "I'll be back later," she told Sui-Feng.

"Thank you, Kuukaku," said Shizuka quietly, with a smile. And it was then, Sui-Feng knew that they put her up to this. Crafty, thought Sui-Feng, vowing to watch Kuukaku Shiba a little closer in the future, and not be distracted by the apparent lack of care for the world that Kuukaku seemed to project.

Shizuka and Satomi slid gracefully onto the seats that Kuukaku had previously occupied all by herself, holding themselves with such regality that, in Sui-Feng's eyes, marked themselves far apart from the rest of the people who surrounded them, insignificant like shadows.

"How have you been, Commander?" Came the question, with surprising sincerity.

Sui-Feng tilted her head slightly to one side, careful to mask her distrust as she shifted her gaze from one woman to the other, unable to read anything from their disarmingly peaceful expressions. She didn't expect any less from those clearly well versed in the art of diplomacy. She chose her words carefully, honest, short and unrevealing. "I have been well. Thank you for asking." She tried not to focus on the familiarity of their features, but it was difficult. She couldn't really tear her eyes away from Yoruichi's mother. She was drawn to the quirk of her lips, to the slightly impish twinkle in her golden eyes, to the strands of rich dark hair framing her face. Difficult.

"I am happy to hear it," said Shizuka, without a hint of artificiality. She was clearly the head of this little supposedly impromptu meeting. Satomi sat quietly at her side, her presence subdued artfully by an adjust posture.

Sui-Feng nearly leapt out of her seat when Shizuka's fingers brushed lightly over her hand set upon the table, and fought to keep a questioning look off her face. But she knew she failed when Shizuka smiled sadly, reassuringly and said, "Please know, Commander, that not everyone in our family resents your success." The grip tightened, and Sui-Feng felt the warmth emanating from the hold. "People say many things about my daughter in her absence, which they would have never dared before…" The sadness coloured the shades of her voice with blue, but also a bit of steel as her rich golden eyes hardened with pride. "But what they forget was that she was the best at what she did, that she knew exactly how to do her job, and she was smarter than anyone ever gave her credit for."

Sui-Feng stared stoically, as Shizuka's hand slipped off her own and disappeared over the edge of the table, but she felt the sadness linger. How was it, a stranger could offer her such reassurance where her parents had all but abandoned her, she wondered, but quickly shrugging such weak thoughts off lest it contaminate the rest. She watched as Shizuka composed herself in the short moment of respite.

"I'm afraid there is something I must ask of you, Commander," said Shizuka softly, almost inaudible against the backdrop of noise and drink infused laughter.

"I'm listening," Sui-Feng told her.

"There is someone we need you to silence."

"Permanently?" inquired Sui-Feng emotionlessly, finding relief in sinking into a business mode.

"Yes," Shizuka dropped her voice to a lower register as she leaned forward to whisper more.

"Name?"

"Takeshi Shihoin."

Sui-Feng nodded, immediately realizing the implications, and then thinking about the probabilities that the problem would crop up so quickly. Her inner cynic told her it was silly to have expected otherwise, because it really should have come up much sooner. And that things usually happened in waves, and bad ones always in threes, depending on how you wanted to group them. Takeshi, she mused. Takeshi Shihoin. A strong name. _Fierce. Violent. Warrior._ Mareka's description flitted through her mind _good looking, talented, large ambitions, Central 46. _

Shikuza knew, by the flash of anger that had shone through momentarily in the girl's eyes that told her she knew exactly who the man had to be. "He threatens to leak information that would tarnish the honour of our House irreparably."

Sui-Feng was tempted to ask _what kind of information_, but given the stuff she learned today, she was reluctant to know any more about the tangled webs that they were destined to weave around themselves. So instead she said, "What do you expect?"

"Nothing, Commander. Just your job," Shizuka Shihoin smiled, it touched the corner of her eyes, but there was a chilling hint of ruthlessness in the glimmering gold, a calculating cold that made Sui-Feng think that perhaps she was more dangerous than her angry husband. "Something I know you do very well."

"Very well. Where can I find him?"

Shizuka looked at Satomi, who spoke up for the first time that night. "His exact whereabouts are unknown. But we've managed to triangulate his position to somewhere in the First District in Rukongai. That's where he was spotted two days ago."

"Consider it done," Sui-Feng promised, a slight thrill of anticipation running down her spine. It was not altogether unpleasant. So she was doing dirty work for the Shihoins, like she was destined to do. But in her head, she wondered what ramifications would come out of this. While she wanted to ask Shizuka and Satomi their version of what Mareka had told her, she knew it was not her place. But if she did this, and earned their favour, then perhaps, she'd be a step closer into outmanoeuvring the family altogether…

"It is much appreciated, Commander." Shizuka rose to leave, with Satomi right behind her. "We will be in touch."

She watched as the two women seemed to fade away into thin air as soon as they left the isolated corner, and she waved at Kuukaku, who slinked back into her spot with a guilty look on her face, her mouth open with a wordless apology. Sui-Feng smiled and shook her head slowly, forgiving. Kuukaku slid a glass of hot water over to Sui-Feng, as she indulged in a new sake bottle and they sat together in silence.

It seemed fitting, thought Sui-Feng with the heat from her glass sinking into her palms, for a long day spent digging up the past in rumors, to end it with a realization that none of it was quite ready to be buried away and forgotten.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks to everybody who left a review last chapter. Love you guys. Hope everybody is still reading. <em>

_Just a few notes, as usual: the question has come up a few times – I will be getting to Sui-Feng's Bankai training within the next three or four chapters. And there are several scenes already outlined, which will explore her relationship with Suzumebachi. Eventually culminating to where she actually attains her bankai (I've already sort of written this out), so do expect it to come along! As for how far along I am in the plot, I'd say safely about 30%. Among the things I have left to explore is the fall of the Shiba family, as well as Byakuya's maturation (and his relationship with Hisana), and of course, Sui-Feng's ongoing challenges with her army, dealing with Aizen and researching with Mayuri. She'll also be interacting with some of the other Captains too. After this section is done we'll be jumping ahead several years so even though the big stuff happens around the fifty year mark you don't have to read through a gazillion chapters to get there. I apologize if the pacing is boring some of you. I really want to be meticulous with the subplots and make sure things tie together as plausibly as I can make it, so that in the end, we arrive at the same stuff that happens in canon. _

_Ok, so I was totally supposed to be studying for the six midterms I have next week, but I spent four hours straight today, writing this chapter from a skeleton and so … I'm posting it for you guys, since it's been a while since my last update. _

_Review please? :3 _

_(I can't bake cookies to give you, but I make really good pasta!)_

_P.S. Reposted, did a bit of research on traditional instruments and fixed a few anachronisms._


	19. in death ground, fight

**Locus of Control**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

She had waited the better part of the morning for her agents to report, as promised. But when the sun hit its peak at noon, hanging high above the overcast sky, and sneaking glimpses through the clouds that obscured it at random intervals, she was so fed up with the paperwork she'd been doing to fill up the time and decided to close office. She made sure that Omaeda would keep an eye out for the agents she was expecting, if they showed up at all. He had looked at her quizzically, astute enough to discern that something was out of the ordinary, but did not question where she was going.

There was a niggling bit of worry gnawing at the side of her thoughts, but she pushed it aside. It was too early to take action yet. Too early to presume something had gone wrong. It bothered her incessantly anyway though, since so many things hinged upon that one report.

But there were other things she could do to occupy her time. For one, she had a pending contract to fulfill. She paused as she passed through the balcony that oversaw the large courtyard where the bulk of her fighting force trained every day. Today, she had Chie oversee the hakuda combat. She thought it was a prudent choice, since the master of the detention center had to be one of the most accomplished in the army, with the exception of her higher ranking officers. But that went without explanation. At any rate, from what she could see, the soldiers were training well. There did not appear to be any disputes.

So she continued on her way, passing by her quarters to pick up her sword, get one last glance at the portrait of her target and grab her sleeve-length gloves before heading out in the direction of Junrinan. She leapt up into the rooftops, careful to keep out of sight of patrolling officers of other squads as she drew closer and closer to the looming stark white of the West Gate. She stood at the edge of a rooftop, the hard shingles pressing gently into the bottom of her foot. She was just about to drop down to ground level when she spotted Seinosuke Yamada striding purposefully towards the gates, waving impatiently at the gatekeepers as he drew closer. Fortunate, she thought. She could leave without anyone knowing she was gone.

With an ominous rumble, the gate began to rise from the ground, and she could see the pillars of shadow extend through the space beneath, marking the ever constant presence of Jidanbo. Seinosuke paid no heed to the gatekeepers who had allowed him to pass, and walked away rudely without any indication of thanks. Sui-Feng shook her head slightly, to herself, before launching herself into the air and flash-stepping her way past him and taking to the rooftops once again. She quickly learned to stay away from the edges, where the shingles were loose and slightly worn down. Even the buildings themselves seemed less sturdy as she moved swiftly over them, so unlike the carefully maintained structures inside the gates of Seireitei, and rather unexpected. On the ground, the difference between Junrinan and the city a few meters away, inside the gates, wasn't as obvious.

But regardless, she wasn't an architect, it wasn't her concern. She kept moving, moving in search of a higher vantage point, one that was not obscured by the uneven line of buildings and constructs that cut into the horizon, and high enough to drown out the assault to her senses. The myriad smells of a populated district, of spices and foods and fabrics. The din of voices haggling, conversing, scattered laughter, fast footsteps and the slow, wooden carriages, wheels cutting through the dirt, swirling clouds of dust, creaking doors and the soft whisper of the wind through her hair.

She slowed to a stop when she came to edge of a high building offering a decent view overlooking the large clearing below, the square was hemmed in by several shops, restaurants, businesses… which explained the large concentration of spirits. She wasn't great with directions, but had a keen spatial awareness, it seemed to be a reasonable estimate that this would be the heart of the First District. So she crouched down near the edge, half hidden in shadow behind the low rim of the wall as she decided this was a good place as any to start, given the constant flow of people passing through.

She tried not to think of much as her eyes passed over the details of each fresh face of the milling crowds of people down below, but as the seconds passed into minutes and the minutes melded into hours which pulled at the shadows at her feet, she wondered if she should move and lamented the fact that she had rather poor intel, compared to what she was used to working with… something she should have acted upon before diving headfirst into the contract. But she'd been so preoccupied at the time. Fooled by Kuukaku, cornered by the Shizuka and Satomi, who had all managed to play upon the subconscious emotions she tried so hard to control. Then again, they two women had appeared to be extending an olive branch of sorts, ironically, and she didn't think it'd be prudent to ask for more when they came of their own accord. But it was still unclear as to how much they had to gain – or lose – from the consequences, something which could have also told her much, in the place of suspiciously vague intel. Ultimately, she had enough to do what was needed when the time came. She had a portrait of the man, and that was enough. Provided she could _find _him…

Feeling a bit foolish, and the nerves skitter through her now restless limbs, she tried to marshal her concentration back to her task, and tried not to fall into speculation that would get her nowhere. The sun dipped even lower in the sky, which now had a red and purple hue distending from the setting star. The people below seemed to disperse a bit. But not noticeably, she noted.

She didn't know why, but her eyes were suddenly drawn to a sweets shop down below, as the door swung open and a man dressed in robes that bespoke of aristocracy backed out through it, head thrown back laughing as the other figure remained safely guarded behind the frame of the door.

_This part of Rukongai is Kisuke's Headquarters_, her head told her all of a sudden, in the echo of Yoruichi's voice, and images of a half forgotten memory pressed their way to the front of her mind. She remembered peering at the sign, long ago, around the corner of another shop as they passed by the side alleys of the square on their way to the forests. _This whole area?_ She remembered asking, fascinated by her glimpse at the district the way her mentor saw it. She herself had only visited it twice before with her parents, when she was very little. _Yeah,_ Yoruichi had laughed, _this whole West region! _Where does it end, she had wanted to ask, but Yoruichi laughed even harder even before she could formulate the question in her mouth. _Don't ask me. I'm really bad with geography. And besides, it hasn't got official boarders or anything, Sui-Feng._ She remembered the strange, unsettling look an old man passing by had given her, when Yoruichi had taken her hand, whispering. _Come, let's go, let's get out of here._

She tracked the head of dark wavy hair, the white robes embroidered with gold and purple that shimmered in the light. She could see heads turning, could almost hear the voices whispering, as the man passed through the crowds, unattended. Shinigami weren't welcome anywhere in Rukongai, even the in the best of times. She didn't know if the disappearances were well-known amongst the common folk… the Shinigami only documented their own. If they were, it could explain the increased tensions she was now observing, the furtive looks of distrust and glowering anger mixed in with the ever present grudging respect, as her target moved across the square. Even though Junrinan was the wealthy district of Rukongai, everyone resented the nobles who lived inside the white city. Not that anyone was dumb enough to do something about it, but what was he doing out here alone? She searched for bodyguards, but found none. Foolish. Unexpected.

_Something is not right_, she thought, moving along the edge as she followed his progress. _Something..._ He stopped at a fruit vendor's stall below her. Spent a few minutes, and a few coins and walked away with a large peeled Yuzu in hand. He paused intermittently in the market, almost swallowed by the crowds. She tracked his progress for over half an hour, creeping across darkening rooftops like an elongating shadow against the orange glow cast by the sun and she still couldn't manage to get a good angle on his face. But she was almost certain this was Takeshi Shihoin, except he didn't appear to be a fighter, didn't move like one. _Maybe,_ her head started to rationalize, _maybe he's just not very good at it. That could explain why he's so good at politics._

Regardless. He seemed to be good at keeping his face hidden. It was almost eerie, she thought, how he shifted his posture and position every time she was close to getting a clear look at his face, as if he knew she was watching, lying in wait for him. When he entered a tailor's shop, she picked a darker side street, empty for the moment, to drop down to ground level. She dangled herself over the edge of the building much lower than the one she started on, glancing down once to gauge the distance before dropping four meters and absorbing the impact on the balls of her feet. She moved out into the open, spotting him just as he exited the shop several minutes later, and she darted into the momentary space in front of her and was quickly enveloped in the bustling crowds, sliding through the gaps like silent creek water rippling over a road of stones. She was careful to keep her distance.

It seemed to be a ridiculously busy day. She couldn't say for sure that it was, since she rarely visited Rukongai unless on business or a mission, and even then she didn't exactly sightsee, though it struck her as curious that he would spend so long in the market filled with lesser spirits. She was tempted, momentarily, to try and just kill him in plain sight, lest she be dragged along in this merry chase indefinitely. But it would go against everything she had ever been taught, and those who were in the know, would immediately realize who had done the hit. Not that they wouldn't realize it eventually anyway, but that was beside the point. It was a testament of skill, how silently it could be done and how long the news took to reach the ears of those who were aware.

Her heart beat raced when she momentarily lost sight of the back of his head, but it settled down again when she caught the edges of his robes whipping out of sight into a dark alley. Was he stupid? No, but this was her chance, after three hours of following. She had him now. She flash-stepped through a momentary break in the crowd, evading a rickety carriage trundling towards her and disappeared soundlessly in the blink of an eye, with only an afterimage left behind.

In the alleyway, his ears perked up when he heard the whisper of fabric behind him, an ominous chill settling in his bones as he passed under the inky darkness of the building's shade, but convinced himself it was just the breeze, cooling down as the day morphed into night. He straightened when he saw a small shadow in front of him move. He pushed himself off the wall against which he had been leaning against casually, prepared to greet the person he had been killing time all day to meet, but he didn't even have a chance to gasp in surprise before something sharp and gold plunged into his chest, sliding neatly through his skin and muscle like he was made of pulp. When it withdrew, he felt his energy begin to seep away from him, like the blood gushing from the small, but deep wound. He glanced down to see an intricate butterfly pattern, blossoming right above the heart. He gathered up a yell, ready to expel it with force from his lungs as he swung out with large fists with his ebbing strength, but the figure ducked under the wide arc of his grab and moved in close, pressing two fingers deep into the base of his throat, in hollow framed by the bony ends of his clavicles, effectively cutting off his ability to make sounds louder than a choking gasp with surprisingly little effort.

_A woman_! _No, not even a woman. A girl! _he thought incredulously in the moments before the panic set in when his brain began to shut down. His hands clawed weakly at smooth fabric that covered her arm, his eyes widening along with his mouth as he fought for the air she wouldn't let him breathe. His vision started to blur, his head pounding as the strength began to leave his limbs. And in his last moments, he only caught a glimpse of dark eyes flashing, a glint of gold and a soft, sweet scent he didn't have time to identify before his body was seized with a pain so severe he felt himself disintegrating from the inside as the poison rushed through his veins.

_Too easy_, she thought, troubled, as she crouched down beside the body to confirm her kill. She reached out with a gloved hand to turn the head to finally get a good look at his face. But when the light fell upon him, she withdrew, confused. Her heart pounding much harder than it had been in the moments prior. This was not the Takeshi in the portrait she had been given, though the resemblances were strong enough to have justified her mistake. She stared into the unseeing brown eyes. Brown. Not gold. Brown, like mud. She patted him down quickly, rummaging for something, anything that would tell her who he was, what he was doing, and came up with nothing.

She stood back, willing her heart to be still, to stop pounding, stop panicking, and when it slowed, she raced away from the alley, and quickly lost herself in the flow of people, all thw while wondering, mind racing through the possibilities. Did she lose him in the crowd? Or did she track the wrong target all afternoon?

Was he a decoy?

_Yes…_ it seemed too coincidental. That he had exactly the same shade of raven locks, the same skin tone, same height, same weight, same broad shoulders and dressed in robes he could not have owned if he was not nobility – which now seemed all so clear that he wasn't. He couldn't even fight, his spiritual pressure pretty much nonexistent. But she hadn't even given a second thought about not feeling his reiatsu. She simply assumed he was hiding it.

So if she had killed a weak, weak spirit who was incapable of fighting back, who, while far from innocent, looked uncannily like the man she was supposed to silence… when where was the real Takeshi?

* * *

><p>The question had bothered her for the rest of the night, even as she tried to finish up the paperwork she had left earlier in the day. She pored over the report from the agents she had been expecting, Omaeda informed her that they were spending the night at the Fourth Division's healing center for minor injuries and some strange sickness. She didn't make much headway on anything with her mind running in circles like a dog trying to chase its own tail. Once again, she had more questions than there were answers, if answers even existed.<p>

It was almost midnight when she finally left her office and made her way back to her room. It was a quiet night. A bit cold. The air seemed moist, like it was going to rain. She listened to her own pace, a rhythmic metronome against which her thoughts tumbled to in her head, disturbed by the occasional chorus of crickets chirping far off in the distance. Upon reaching her door, with her hands outstretched, the heavy footfalls of someone who wanted to be heard thudded behind her, echoing lightly on the varnished wood.

She turned slowly, peering into the dark at the large form in front of her. When she caught sight of his face, she immediately knew that this was it. This was Takeshi.

Caught off guard by his sudden appearance, her stomach lurched uncomfortably, belying the confidence she tried to muster. "You're bold," she told man before her, even as the ragged edges of his powerful reiatsu threaten to engulf her. But she had no problem emitting enough of her own as a buffer.

There was something, something about his presence that was unsettling though, more so than the fact that she now knew without a doubt that the man she tracked down and killed this afternoon was not him, was never him. Whether the mark she had eliminated was purposefully used a decoy, or she messed up big time… she had yet to determine. No, what bothered her the most was that he had tracked her down in return, and decided to bring this confrontation to the front of her private quarters.

She did not want to speculate about his intentions, for it brought a bitter taste to her mouth and a churning in her gut… except it seemed too obvious to ignore. Mustering the bravado in her voice, she continued, hoping to provoke a reaction. "But it saves me the trouble from having to hunt you down."

"So my aunt set out a contract for me," were the first words that oozed from his mouth, rich, sickeningly charming. She had no trouble imagining the ease to which he could attain power, he had a voice that most politicians would die for. "Interesting," he smiled, revealing a set of perfect teeth as his large powerful hands crept along the balustrade, the soft whisper of his sleeve almost audible in the dead of the night. "Didn't think she had it in her."

Sui-Feng watched warily. Studied his face. Strong jaw, and chin. High cheekbones, noble brow. Clean-shaven. Tall. Broad shoulders. Strong hands. Long reach. Could see the hints of muscle definition beneath the silken white robes, unlike the man she killed earlier today. No sudden movements. "What do you want?"

"What anyone wants," he shrugged, his piercing golden eyes burning through her as she stood still, gauging, watching, guarded, trying her utmost to appear unafraid.

She said nothing in response to this, focused instead on keeping her breath slow and deep to maintain her calm. She did not like being cornered like this. Knew that was his intention. She could not keep her mind away from wandering towards those dark thoughts, the possibilities that made her skin crawl, as he drew silently closer. It was not like her to feel like this, to fear, to doubt. She had come up against many powerful combatants, trained with Yoruichi for years, she knew she could hold her own against most, but there was this insidious feeling that ate away at her confidence.

He was close enough now, for her to see the delicate stitching at the seams of his robes, the glint of gold threat in the moonlight. Close enough for her to smell his cologne, and the hint of alcohol on his breath. "Do you know what you want?" he breathed, staring down at her with a gaze so familiar it unclenched unwanted memories she had managed to suppress for so long.

She stepped away from him calmly, feeling the muscles in her shoulders begin to feel the strain of the tension she was keeping in her posture. At close proximity, his spiritual pressure seemed overbearing, like his stature, looming over her like some kind of manifestation of impending doom.

"If you step any closer, I can't guarantee you'll leave here in one piece," she said softly, a warning, careful to keep her voice steady, though her airways seemed to constrict from the constant pressure of his spiritual power. "That is, if you're going to be walking away at all."

He laughed a little at this, a low growl that seemed to reverberate through his chest and ripple its way up his throat, so that when it left his mouth, it vibrated menacingly through the air, sending shudders through her small frame.

"You haven't answered me, _Commander_," he jeered mockingly, drawing closer again. "Don't you know what you want?"

She leveled her best glare at him, having spent hours daily practicing it on her lieutenant. It did not seem to faze him. "Keep it up, fool and I'll show you," she snarled, with as much audacity as she could muster, but knowing that he would ultimately see through it. She did not know why he made her feel this way. She was not so easily intimidated… was she? Hard to think straight. _Have to stop looking into his eyes_, she thought to herself, and tried to stare at his nose instead.

"Such big talk for a little weakling like you," he smiled mockingly. "You couldn't even track me down. Some Omnitsukido officer you are," the disdain laced his words like venom. "Didn't even notice me until I wanted you to… so what are you going to do, _little girl_? Your entire family have died in the line of duty. How many of them got past their first year of service? In fact, how many of them survived their second mission?"

Her eyes narrowed, her nostrils flaring. "Don't you dare talk about the dead like that!" she snapped, the lines in her posture becoming rigid. How much did he know about her? How long had he been following her? The questions hammered away at what little confidence she had left in her abilities, and in this moment she felt like a little girl, outgunned and outclassed… exactly as he had called it.

"Why not? The dead don't care." He placed a forearm high above her head as he leaned down obtrusively into her personal space, a menacing grin on his handsome face. "Besides, I'm just stating the facts," he said calmly, a wandering hand moving closer to her face. She slapped it away. A malicious glint returned to his gaze. "So it looks like you haven't done anything but paperwork since you were given what was rightfully _mine_… seeing as you're still alive." There was a silence. "But I'm glad… It makes me happy to know that you've been untouched for all this time…"

A million thoughts racing through her brain, as her blood pulsed with urgency, he was too close, she couldn't get the distance she needed to send him to the afterlife and she had left her zanpakutoh in her room earlier in the day when she had returned from the unsuccessful trip to Rukongai. So she slipped her hands behind her back, grasping at the edges of the door with clammy hands as he leaned closer, and she tried not to cringe.

"What the –" he yelped, as the door slide sideways and she darted out from under him as he tumbled, having leaned all his weight against a surface that would no longer hold it.

She lunged across her room, hands outstretched, reaching for her zanpakutoh, a red fire coursing through her veins, of fear, of anger, and she knew she shouldn't have shown the desperation in her movements but the panic that took hold of her body left not much room for rational thought. She unsheathed it and whirled in a deadly arc to face him, but he ducked under the uncontrolled swing smoothly and slammed her against the wall so hard she swore her entire room shook.

"…I don't think so," he grinned triumphantly as his large hand clamped over her much smaller ones, and he used his far superior body mass to keep her from moving. His smile grew wider as he detected the undercurrent of panic barely masked in the immediate death glare he received.

It was another mistake, on her part, forgetting in that moment and looking straight into his eyes. He felt her hands twitch beneath his and he lashed out reflexively with a strong backhand, sending her staggering as his knuckles connected with her jaw with a crack. He took a second to toss her zanpakutoh aside, where it skittered into the dusty shadows of her bookshelf.

She was up in a flash however, he barely had time to register the trickle of blood seeping from the corner of her mouth before he received a crippling kick to his knee and he heard an ominous crunch right before the pain made itself known. He deflected the lightning quick strikes to his throat with one hand and pushed out with his other, using his reach to keep her at bay as he stumbled backwards. Caught off balance, but suddenly realizing that he could still put weight on his injured leg, he parried an uppercut aimed at his kidney only to be caught by a solid fist to his face. Eyes widening in surprise, he ducked under viciously fast follow up hook and found himself pressed backwards by the ferocity of her attacks.

So perhaps she was not so weak after all. Well, Yoruichi was a lot of things. He always knew that. Admired her for it. Wanted it. Wanted _her_. She was never stupid. Her replacement did have talent. And perhaps she would be stronger than him in a few years. But right now...

They traded blows evenly, and he studied her reactions to his blows with fascination. She knew she couldn't stand up to him, he had far more mass than she could contend with. She was a slippery one, avoiding his attempts to keep her just within his reach, whirling away from devastating blows so they only became glancing ones and darting in to clip him in the face and neck with the precision of a surgeon. But could see her growing frustrated at the confined space in which they were dueling, and her inability to bring him down, and a gleeful laugh bubbled to his throat but died when she drove her shin into the side of his already injured knee once again and this time he felt his leg completely give way. But with an angry roar she ran at him and managed to drive him against the desk where she grabbed his collar with one small fist and leveled the other at his throat.

"Any last words?" she hissed at him, barely breathing. He could see the victory in her eyes, the gleam of fire, of triumph and… it ignited something primal within him, an unadulterated anger born from the indignity he had suffered. This girl, this girl with her cockiness and bravado – _she_ was the reason why he lost the bid to control one of the most powerful armies in Seireitei, the reason his family lost face, and the reason Yoruichi never even looked at him.

"Fool!" The laughter tore from his throat like a scream. Her eyes widened in surprise as he let loose a heavy burst of reiatsu and pushed her away effortlessly, sending her staggering. He limped slightly towards her.

"You think you're strong enough to challenge _me?_" he roared, flash-stepping to where she just regained her balance and sending her crashing to the ground with a powerful punch backed with spirit energy. "_I_ am the rightful heir! _I should be_ the commander of the omnitsukido! _Not you_! Not some commoner! Not my _whore_ of a cousin's plaything!"

She nearly blacked out from the force of the blow, but rolled aside and grabbed the upright leg of broken chair to haul herself back up, dazed, and her insides roiling with intense nausea. She had totally underestimated him, misjudged the situation, messed up everything. _Was it a set-up? Was that why she couldn't find him? _No time to think. She blinked hazily through the stars and by reflex only, brought up her hands to deflect a barrage of blows aimed at her face, only to receive a forceful thrust kick to the stomach a split second later, which sent her crashing into the wall. _Are people deaf? Can they not feel his reiatsu?_ She wondered as she counted the burst of stars that erupted when her head cracked against the hard wood.

_I'm alone. _

But then the thought gave her comfort. Even as she gasped involuntarily, forcing air into her bruised lungs to clear her head, trying desperately to ignore the searing pain flaring across her ribcage. The quick breath did what she had hoped. Her vision sharpened enough for her to catch his next kick with crossed arms and an upraised knee, and deflecting it with a push that cost her more than it should have so she could launch a final offensive, no longer caring about the desperation in her movements, or reserving her energy. She had more than enough to end it. She summoned her reiatsu and expelled it with as much force as she could muster to counteract the stifling aura of his as they dueled again with evenly matched hakuda. The air crackled where their reiatsu clashed at its strongest fronts, and the paperwork she had previously scattered across her bed whirled around them as if caught in the eye of a hurricane. The walls seemed to press down upon her. There wasn't enough room to move, to create an advantage… _Shit, shit, shit!_

Flung aside again like a paper doll, she ran at him with a suicidal determination and leapt into the air, drilling both heels into his ribs with such force she could hear clear snaps ring out in the utter silence of the night. But as she fell, she knew her landing was flawed, a misplaced step that would cost her dearly. She wouldn't have time to escape his counterattack. So she stood her ground and instead of ducking under the heavy hook, she took the blow on an upraised forearm, letting most of the momentum slide off the angle and instead of whirling away, took the chance to dive through his defenses and drive her fist repeatedly into his solar plexus, and smiled with grim satisfaction as she heard the breath whoosh out of his depleted lungs. She let him stumble to the ground, a hand half raised, as if in submission, but she steeled her nerves and stalked closer to finish him.

It was only at the last second, when she stepped once again, into his reach, did she notice the blade he suddenly wielded and dodged the slash only to trip over a sweep of his other arm. She twisted to face him, catching the knife with her bare hands and clenching her teeth as it cut deep into her palm, moving inexorably closer to her throat just as he used his weight to keep her pinned on the ground.

Just as she was about to let loose one last ditch effort to end him once and for all, by letting go of the knife with one hand, as she prepared to go for his eyes, for they were the one thing that set her at a terrible disadvantage even before the fight began – he was suddenly yanked off of her by his hair, the knife clattering harmlessly to the ground beside her, and she watched, as if suspended in the moment, drawing an emotional blank as three golden prongs emerged ever so slowly from his legs and he howled in pain. The sound was ungodly, effortlessly piercing through the moment like steel protruding through his flesh.

She scrambled to her feet, ignoring the throbbing in her hands as blood continued to pulse out of the deep cuts and stared, slightly shell-shocked, into a ghostly white mask and a disgustingly self-satisfied grin. A sight she would have never in a million years imagined to see in her room.

Takeshi attempted to turn around but had his back and both his arms slashed in response. He shook with anger when he realized he was paralyzed on the spot, and at her mercy. She stared coldly into a furious golden gaze, his reiatsu was already beginning to recede in strength.

"Eyes ahead, you bastard," she said coldly as she stepped behind him. She stared at Mayuri for a second, and delivered a short jab to his face which sent him staggering backward in silent protest. She then turned to stand behind Takeshi, and her hands circled his head, her right palm resting against the side of his chin, her blood sinking into his skin and trickling slowly down his face like sand from an hourglass as if counting his last moments.

Closing her eyes she inhaled, willed herself to remain within the moment, to forget the memories of a face, of a gaze that would not cease haunting her in her dreams. Focusing instead on committing the present to memory, this feeling, of purest power, of life in her hands… when she opened her eyes, she let the muscle memory take over and execute the practiced movement that snapped his neck in a clinically clean break.

She slowly withdrew her hands, letting his body slump to the ground in steps.

With a deep breath, she moved away without another glance at the corpse in the middle of the room, and dragged an armchair upright so she could sit as she muttered the incantation for a healing spell.

Mayuri was still furiously rubbing the bridge of his nose and glared at her balefully. "Was that really necessary, Captain? I just saved you from a terrible fate of dishonor," he complained, his voice a little more nasally than usual as his fingers finally dropped from his face and he started to pace around the body with a morbid fascination.

"Why?" she asked hoarsely, the green healing glow fading slightly as her skin knitted itself back together.

There was a soft flump as Mayuri pushed the body until it rolled over, the head lolling at a grotesque angle, the sight unseeing. Sui-Feng winced and looked away, focusing on the soft green light emanating from her blood-covered hands, missing the grin that stretched across Mayuri's face. "Think about it, Captain. You and I are the only ones with the strongest ties to those who were exiled. Have you ever asked yourself what would happen if one of us were to die prematurely?"

She hadn't wondered that. It was a valid question though, one she did not think of, in her preoccupation with all the other thoughts residing in her head. But the implications were immediately clear. Suspicion would be overwhelming. Crippling. Damning. There would no longer be any doubt, and coupled with their past relationships, as Mayuri said, they wouldn't even get a trial. "I see," she said softly. "Of course. It was foolish of me to even contemplate the possibility of an altruistic action from you."

"Indeed," he said, his grin growing wider. "But don't you love my blunt honesty? Besides," he said disdainfully, nudging the body with his toe. "I doubt a truly altruistic action would be as effective as the instinct for self-preservation. Like it or not, we need each other, Captain."

"I don't need you," she said, miffed about the entire thing, now that she was out of danger. "I had it under control."

Mayuri laughed in disbelief. "Of course, forgive me for assuming that someone with a knife to their neck might need help."

Sui-Feng glared. "That was a minor setback… He was already dead. He just didn't know it yet."

Mayuri grinned, tapping his chin with a long forefinger. "My, my… you're a funny one, aren't you?"

In the silence that followed, Sui-Feng narrowed her eyes as another thought struck her. "This was all orchestrated."

"Certainly," said Mayuri, in a patient voice. "These things always are."

"If someone wanted to eliminate loose ends… taking us both out at once would be too suspicious… it would be better if it looked like we tried to get rid of each other. And it leaves their hands clean… take one out, and the other would be dealt with in the consequences."

Mayuri stopped tapping and began to stroke his chin thoughtfully instead. "Maybe you're onto something."

"But that still doesn't tell us who."

"I could hazard a guess."

"… So could I."

She felt like a fool the more she thought about it, how badly she messed up. "Bastards!" she swore loudly, punching the armrest of her chair with her freshly healed hands. "I was set up."

"I thought we already established that."

She ignored the snarky response. Was it a trap from the very beginning? No, it was plausible, but it didn't feel right. Shizuka Shihoin… she had some eerie vibes from her, but Sui-Feng was almost certain she had been telling the truth, that she really wanted the man silenced. Sui-Feng was under no illusion that Shizuka cared at all for her, despite what she seemed to pretend, but she knew the woman loved her daughter. That left… Satomi? She didn't know why, but she was still reluctant to believe that either of those two could have done it. They just didn't have the motive to, not if Yoruichi was truly as close to them as she had claimed. Maybe it was just Takeshi himself. The man certainly was sharp enough to be considered Commander material… that much she could attest too…

Another errant thought popped into her head. "Why are you here?" she asked suddenly.

Mayuri shrugged. "I found some records you might want to take a look at."

"Why come in person?"

"Come on, Captain. Would you trust any bungling fool to deliver confidential information?"

"I guess not."

"There's also the matter of your incapacitated scouts, Captain."

"Who told you?" Sui-Feng sat up straighter.

"Captain Unohana, of course. I'm on my way there right now to take a look. Apparently it's a strange case of particle decomposition of spirit energy and extreme fatigue and she would like a second opinion."

"From a witch doctor like you?" It came out of her mouth before she thought better of it.

"I'm flattered, if that's how you think of me, Captain Sui-Feng, but yes." He made a funny motion with his hands as he finally released his zanpakutoh from its shikai and slid it back in its sheath – she couldn't even mask her look of disgust even if she tried – and sighed. "Brilliant mind that I am, I thought I'd come by and do two things in one trip."

She frowned. "Brilliant…" she murmured. "I still have trouble imagining she would call on you."

"What are you getting at?"

"Maybe someone knows how you think… someone wanted to lure you here?"

"Frame me? What for?" he said, indignant.

"To get rid of both of us."

There was a silence, and he regarded her with a strange expression, yet mollified. "A ruse? Perhaps," he pondered aloud, "Then that means…"

"Could they have found out about the information you found?"

"No," he said adamantly, the pride shining in his voice. "The security at the Research Bureau is impregnable now! It is not possible. Especially not possible because no one else knows."

"So that's just coincidence then."

"As a scientist, I should not be one hundred percent certain," he said almost ruefully, "But I am, of this."

"Why try to get rid of us now?" she wondered.

"Does it matter at this point?" he said snippily. "They failed for now. It's quite useless to speculate when we have no facts, no proof."

"I—"

"What the FU - What happened in here?"

Sui-Feng and Mayuri's heads snapped towards to door instinctively, and Kuukaku stood framed in the door, pierced by two incredulous gazes. She strode in, her white robes swirling around her legs and failing to cover them as she moved, her jaw dropping as she came upon the dead body on the floor. "HOLY SHIT there's a dead person in your room! Sui-Feng!"

"Hello Kuukaku," Sui-Feng said calmly, while Mayuri leered sideways at the noble.

"Shit!" Kuukaku said, stepping gingerly backwards when the recognition twisted upon her face. "That's Yoruichi's fiancée!"

Sui-Feng pinned a calculated stare at the stunned Kuukaku. "So you knew who he was."

"I –" Kuukaku gaped for a moment, then steeled herself and straightening, with her shoulders back, she held Sui-Feng's gaze, a clouded look of regret in her startling green ones. "Shit. I did. But it didn't matter because she was never going to marry him, Sui-Feng."

"So why the surprise tonight then?"

Kuukaku had a guilty look on her face, and she ran a hand through her messy locks, laughing shakily. "I felt bad about last night. I wanted to take you out for real this time. No agenda."

Sui-Feng contemplated this answer for a moment, sensing it was the truth. "Did you know why they wanted to see me… before you agreed to help them?"

"I guess it's about this, isn't it?" Kuukaku tried on a shaky grin. But it slid away quickly. "Look. I don't… I stay out of the politics. My brother deals with all that stuff… Why is he in your room?"

Sui-Feng looked away, the moment stretching indefinitely, until she finally answered in a quiet voice, "… because I made a mistake."

There was a dead silence, broken a few seconds later when Mayuri cleared his throat. "Well, Captain, I'm going to be going to the Fourth Division barracks –"

Sui-Feng rose quickly to her feet. "I'm coming. But let us pass by my lieutenant's room. I want the body out before it starts to stink… And there's that second matter we must attend to."

"Of course," said Mayuri, inclining his head.

Sui-Feng turned to Kuukaku, who looked utterly bewildered and lost. "I'll grab drinks with you some other night, okay?" she said, in a conciliatory tone that surprised even herself.

"Okay," said Kuukaku slowly.

Sui-Feng reached out, intending to pat the taller woman on the shoulders comfortingly, but stopped with she realized her hands and sleeves were still covered in her own blood. She withdrew sheepishly and with a semi-apologetic glance at Kuukaku left with Mayuri.

Kuukaku watched them leave, shuddering at how cavalier they both were. She was stuck with the image of them carrying on an ordinary conversation with a dead person lying on the floor between them.

_Fucking scary, _she thought.

* * *

><p><em>So… just wanted to clarify that I'm basing Mayuri's voice on how he was in the Turn Back the Pendulum bits (we only see a bit of him there, but he wasn't all super mad-sadistic-scientist crazy yet. He seemed a lot more reasonable there). Anywho, hope nobody was turned off by the long drawn out assassination... <em>

_Definitely going to be writing about Sui-Feng's training soon. If you guys have ideas for flashbacks between Yoruichi and Sui-Feng I'll be happy to listen to suggestions. _

_Thanks so much to all who took the time to review last chapter. So very much appreciated! You guys rock :) _

_Annnd, and another sort-of-related note. I'm going to Anime North in May! Just ordered a custom made cosplay outfit – cannnnn't wait. :3 _

_Posted this NOW, because of my awesome friend __**Cinis**__._


	20. knowing thine enemy

**Locus of Control**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

"Now all of you have been chosen because you each have unique skills that would benefit this mission greatly. That and you are all candidates that I am considering for our vacant seated positions. Please take the morning to prepare and meet me at the West Gate by eight tonight. If you are even a minute late, consider yourself disqualified," she paused, pacing in front of her desk with careful steps as she gazed at each of her soldiers in turn. "Now, I won't lie to you. We don't have good intel on this."

She raised a hand, sensing questions about to arise, "We don't have good intel because every squad we've sent in has disappeared or returned with debilitating injuries that has put them out of duty for extended periods of time. The last two are still in the infirmary right now and haven't been able to tell me anything useful. So this is not your typical scouting mission. It is likely we'll run into whatever is causing this, if we stumble into the right area, so you _must_ stick together." She glared at them emphatically. "Now, if there's any reason why you won't be able to work together – if there's even a remote chance that you have some problem with someone else that could jeopardize the rest of the squad, tell me now and you may withdraw from this honorably." She glanced around at her assembled team of seventeen, six women, eleven men. Half were officers of the second division and the other half were Omnitsukido officers. The ratio was as such so she could avoid any accusation of favouritism, but it also just happened that they were all fairly equal in skill and she would have picked them anyway.

"No takers. Good." She waited a few beats, just in case, before continuing. "Now take the day and do with it as you will, just make sure you come to me with a clear head tonight. I need you all at your best." She let her eyes linger, holding the gazes of each of her soldiers until she saw the affirmation. Satisfied, she nodded and quietly ordered, "Dismissed."

They dispersed quickly, she stayed frozen for a moment, as she watched the last of their retreating backs and hoped that she had picked the right people, put together the right team. Because there was this nauseous feeling in her gut as she considered how little they knew and the picture of her incapacitated officers resurfaced in her mind. Reishi decomposition and fatigue… didn't sound as devastating as it looked. Mayuri had also neglected to mention the other injuries her two scouts had accumulated, which was only to be expected, the more she thought about it. None of the other divisions patrols managed to get away. And the two scouts who returned were from an original squad of eight. What she didn't anticipate were the sword wounds. Not that she had any idea of what was waiting out there, but she wouldn't have been so shaken by the implications if they were typical wounds inflicted by hollow. But sword wounds… that suggested they were attacked by other shinigami, or each other. She didn't know what was worse.

Any further speculation was broken by the incoming Omaeda, who was galloping towards her with a gait that sorely reminded her of a rampaging elephant. When he skidded to a stop in front of her, she crossed her arms and waited rather patiently as he gasped for breath.

"Captain! I –" gasp, "– I have—" wheeze, "—arranged your meetings—" deep inhalation, "It's all set to go."

Sui-Feng peered at him curiously, half amused. "I didn't think you were so unfit, Omaeda. Even after all the rigorous daily training I have assigned you? Or have you been slacking off?"

"No! Captain!" Omaeda huffed, straightening with a salute. "I just – just ran all the way here from – from Ugendo – Ukitake-taichou is not feeling well again."

"Ah," Sui-Feng nodded. "Then perhaps that is understandable. His family's estate is a bit further than you're used to running."

"Thank you, Captain!" he said, still breathing heavily enough that she had to step away to avoid the downdraft.

"Yes, yes, now please go. You're fouling the air with your sweat," she made a face.

Omaeda looked dejected at this.

Sui-Feng sighed, taking pity on him for once. He really was much better at his job than she had expected, not that she was ever going to tell him, but she supposed it wouldn't hurt to let up once in a while. "Nevermind. Stay. Train. I'll go. Since I have to anyway." She made as if to leave, but hesitated for a moment, turning to Omaeda with the question ready to leave her lips, "Omaeda –"

"Ukitake-taichou is expecting you first. The Shihoins have stated they had other business to attend to until the afternoon."

She nodded, and sighing, flash-stepped away.

* * *

><p>"Captain Ukitake," she greeted the door slid open and she stepped onto the thick, soft grass of his garden. He paused, in the middle of tending to a particularly sickly looking bonsai and turned around with a friendly smile, letting the shears drop to his side as he brought a hand up to wipe away the trickle of sweat from his forehead.<p>

"Captain Sui-Feng!" he acknowledged, the smile never faltering even as she drew closer and she could see the trembling in his hands that he tried hard to hide. Her gaze flickered momentarily, from his hands to his face, as she contemplated offering help, but as her eyes rested on his cool green eyes, she noted the calm defiance and decided that he knew his limits and she didn't want to offend or overstep her boundaries.

"I didn't know you liked to garden, Captain Ukitake," she said with a small smile, as friendly as she could muster.

"Ah," he groaned slightly, as he gingerly set the shears down next to the pot and gestured for her to follow him to a nearby bamboo bench. "Not many people do," he said gently as he sat down and waited for her to do the same. "Except for Kyoraku, of course. But that's more because we've been friends since before I can remember." He watched her carefully, his head cocked slightly to one side. "So what brings you here today, Captain? I have a feeling you don't do social visits much."

She began to protest, taking it first as thinly veiled criticism, but when she locked gazes with him and caught the crooked smile, she realized he meant no harm by it, not that he was anywhere off the mark either. So instead, she said bluntly, "You've been losing quite a few men over the past few years."

Ukitake sighed softly, brushing his long white locks out of his face with slender fingers. "Yes," a shadow of sorrow passed over his delicately handsome face. "But ever since last year, it's been pushed aside. I mean, I'm sure you've noticed. We're stretched thin."

Sui-Feng's remained rather expressionless as she asked her next question, as curt as ever. "But why do you keep sending men when they don't come back?"

Ukitake pierced her with a curious stare, and though Sui-Feng knew she was being judged by the highly honorable man, she did not know at all what he was thinking, and it was unnerving in the relative silence of the secluded garden, save for the low gurgles of the trickling water flowing into the small pond in one corner.

"Let me ask you something then, Captain," he said softly, his gaze still appraising.

"Fine," said Sui-Feng, with a lot less biting venom than she would have directed at someone else. It was difficult to be impatient with Ukitake. There was something about his demeanor, something about the way he held himself, that simultaneously commanded respect and induced sympathies where none would have previously existed.

"As Captains of the Gotei Thirteen, what is our duty?"

"To defend Seireitei," said Sui-Feng shortly, unable to keep the suspicion creeping into her voice. Truth be told she was mildly irritated at the simple question. She had been expecting something harder and felt quite insulted, though she said nothing to indicate it. Did he think she didn't know what their duty was?

"Right," he sighed. "The center of Soul Society. You're right." He glanced down at his folded hands, now lying still in his lap.

There was a long silence.

"But don't you think we should also defend those that cannot protect themselves?"

Sui-Feng pursed her lips. "I suppose one could feel morally compelled to do so," she said, a bit critically, knowing by the look that passed quickly over his face that he understood the bit of barbed criticism that lay in the remark. Though after seeing the rather sad, contemplative expression that eventually settled upon his face, she felt a little bad. "Forgive me," she dropped her gaze, "I haven't ever had to think much of Rukongai, Captain Ukitake. I did not mean to offend by questioning your actions."

"It's alright," he murmured. "And please, call me Jushiro."

"But is it helping anyone by sending out your soldiers who won't come back?" she amended, in a much softer tone. "The residents of Rukongai are still disappearing. Only now your men are also part of the casualties and no good has come out of it."

"Truth be told, I didn't think it would be this bad. I lost one of my most talented officers a few weeks back. I've stopped sending them out to those districts. Only the volunteers go out now. It's their prerogative. I can't stop them."

"But you're their captain," said Sui-Feng confused. "You can."

He smiled gently at her. "Who am I to tell them what to protect, and what not to? Some of them have roots out there. They have families, friends. Before their lives here, inside these walls."

Sui-Feng bit her tongue. It wasn't why she was here. She wasn't here to criticize his management style. Or his choices. She had no right to. "Do your men know anything about what's going on out there?"

Jushiro shook his head. "Those who haven't yet vanished into thin air haven't reported anything suspicious. In fact, it's only been the past month that the disappearances have picked up again."

Sui-Feng tried hard not to look disappointed. She hadn't expected much, but it still sucked to have nothing to go on. "What areas were the remains usually found in? Is there a pattern? Any correlation between the days they disappeared to the region in which their clothes were found?"

Ukitake looked away, when his eyes returned to meet hers, they were tinged with sympathy and regret. "I'm sorry, Sui-Feng. I have nothing to offer you."

Sui-Feng nodded understandingly. "That's alright. I just thought I'd come by and ask." A quick glance at him and she could see the question before he even had a chance to voice it. "I'm taking a few units with me out scouting tonight. I want to see things for myself. Especially since…"

_She followed him quietly back to this laboratory, their footsteps audibly echoing in the wake of their grim silence. When they reached his dimly lit lab – she always thought the lighting seemed a little eerie – he vaguely motioned at certain corners of the glowing, pulsating room, and the new monstrous sized machines humming softly along the tangled net or wires mapped across the entire wall, providing a nice backdrop against the bubbling gurgles of brewing chemicals. She had glanced at it curiously, realizing after a few seconds that she was looking at the evidence of severely beefed up security. Evidently he was wary of her as well, seeing as he didn't bother explaining anything, and though she would have been annoyed, she actually felt a little happy about that. That he was wary. Of her, that is._

_He pushed open the heavy doors, which groaned open like the ancient maws of a stone dragon about to swallow them whole, and they plunged into the deep staircase leading down to the restricted archives. Though most records had been successfully converted into an electronic database, she quickly realized that Mayuri was loath to discard anything that could be of use. Something that turned out to be very useful indeed. _

"_Here we are," he said quietly, any hint of sardonic wit having dissipated along with the warm air the closer they drew to the console in the middle of the platform, surrounded by a columnar wall of blinking lights of the stacked databases. "Here it is," he said, his fingers moving with incredible speed over the buttons, tapping at them so quickly she could barely hear the individual keystrokes. A file expanded in their view, a large text, from what she could see, except half of it had been blotted out crudely, as if eaten away by shadows. _

_Sui-Feng raised one eyebrow, appearing unimpressed. _

"_You're not supposed to look at what's there. It's what's not there that's interesting." He used one grotesquely long fingernail to point at the screen as he scrolled deftly to the point of interest. _

_Sui-Feng leaned closer, mind racing, eyes reading, as she tried to put together distorted pieces, trying to pierce the black ink that censored out the parts she knew had to contain what she wanted to know. "Most I can make out is some kind of experiment dealing with augmenting powers. This area mentioned here…"_

"_Yes. It's notorious for its high concentration of powerful hollows."_

"_I'm reading, but this all seems kind of vague though…"_

"_That is the bulk of it."_

"_So what's so special about that?"_

"_Well. Nothing really."_

_Sui-Feng frowned. "So what's the revelation then? You can't have brought me here for nothing."_

"_Well, consider the context, Captain," the leer was back on Mayuri's face, as if he found her perplexity amusing. "Augmenting powers. That location. Can't be a coincidence. And –"_

"_It was an experiment?" she said, then echoing. "It was an experiment…" And then it hit her. "It was intentional."_

"_And look at the date."_

"_But this means…"_

"_That my dear predecessor was indeed guilty, yes."_

"_No. No, it doesn't," she said, much more vehemently than she had intended. "He… this could just be speculation or an accidental outcome or… something else. I don't know. He can't have known what it would do. If he did, why would he invent such a thing?"_

"_Seriously, Captain?" _

"_Look at it. The date is too far back. It doesn't make any sense. There weren't any other incidents recorded where Shinigami had fallen under this Hollowfication. The only instance we know of is that night a little more than a year ago."_

"_So, he speculated first. Maybe they were volunteers. Lots of assumptions to be made. What's obvious is that if it was intentional, he must have failed to properly control the variables. A mistake that one of his caliber should not have made."_

"_But that doesn't explain the continuing disappearances in the same area since that night. He can't be behind those now. And my scouts. As well as Ukitake's missing men. Are the incidents not related?"_

"_Not enough data to conclude."_

"_They've got to be related."_

"_How do you figure?"_

"_They've got to be. Nothing makes sense otherwise."_

"_There could be plenty of other explanations."_

"_No. There isn't." _

_He glanced at her curiously. "Why are you so adamant about this? I've seen you interact with him before. Did not think you would defend his innocence with such vigor…"_

"_I'm not!" she snapped hotly, before she could restrain herself, then felt her cheeks grow hot with embarrassment and shame and anger when she saw the understanding in his cruel yellow eyes. "It's just that…"_

"_Ah," he simply said, with an irritatingly knowing gaze, and turned to power off and lock down the machine. _

_Was it true? Could she have known?_

"_You know…" his voice took on a disturbingly soft quality. _

_She glanced warily at him. _

"_I've always wondered why Yamamoto promoted you so quickly."_

"_I was…" She trailed away. _

"_Oh no, I mean. I know you had several outstanding recommendations. But it's strange, that you would have so many when there weren't any positions open at the time."_

_Sui-Feng's eyes narrowed. Mareka's words of reassurance resurfacing in her mind, echoing, cavernous, bouncing around in her head restlessly. '__Yes, but do you really think recommendations come only when they've got spots to fill? I'm pretty sure – as all bureaucratic systems do – they like to have a reserve on hand. Keep tabs on candidates with potential. Don't they talk about that all the time at your Captain's meetings…' _

"_Just seems strange," Mayuri voice was silken. He was enjoying this. "Something to think about, isn't it?"_

_Sui-Feng stared at him with cold dislike, but was unable to mask the misery that seeped through her expression as the insidious thoughts wormed their way through her head. She did not want to think about it. Did not want to dwell on the things she'd never know the real answer to. Did not want the things in her head to get even more messed up than they were. But if what Mayuri was implying was true… if she knew what was going on ahead of time…_

_She did not really believe it could be true. Not even a shred. But the logic was there. And she couldn't help but see it, and feel sickened by the doubt tainting everything she thought she knew. _

She cleared her throat, shaking her head slightly. "Especially since our men keep going missing."

Ukitake nodded, pensive. "On any other day I would insist on coming with you, but you have no doubt noticed that I…"

Sui-Feng reached out, in a moment of inspiration, and laid her hand against his much larger ones, feeling the cold clamminess of his skin seep into hers upon contact. "It's ok. Don't worry about it."

Seeing a rather surprised look on his face, she quickly withdrew, unsure of what had just transpired, unsure if she had overstepped a boundary she should not have crossed. She stood to her feet, preparing to leave, but was stopped by Ukitake, who patted her arm gently. "No, stay for a while. Sit. I insist."

"I –" she began hesitantly, and faltered, when she caught sight of the return of the kind smile.

"Wait here. I'll go get some tea."

* * *

><p>The sun was high in the sky, the heat bearing down upon them in waves. The light gleamed off the shining balustrades and the wrought iron gate, and even off the leaves of the numerous trees and their hanging branches. The pond shimmered as the water rippled softly, untouched save for the small breath of air skimming across its surface.<p>

She pressed a knuckle into her temple wearily as she stood at the front door of the Shihoin mansion, waiting for the other guard to return. She did not pay much attention to the wary gaze of the guard that remained, although it was kind of hard to ignore the nervous shuffling he kept doing every other second. Once the mild pounding in her head receded a bit – she had to wonder briefly it there was something in that tea Jushiro brewed – she fixated a particularly irate glare at the fidgeting guard.

"Need to go to the washroom?" she queried dryly.

"What?" An astonished jaw dropped wide open. The man appeared to be flabbergasted to the point where the words tumbled out in an incoherent jumble. "Do you – what? No!"

"What's the shuffle-dance for? Ants in your pants? Wedgie?" Sui-Feng smiled a crooked smile, letting the slightest bit of amusement creep into her disposition.

The guard's gaze dropped to the ground. The black cloth covering everything but his eyes not thick enough to hide the slight frown, the disappointment at his own transparency.

"I make you nervous." Sui-Feng stared curiously at the suddenly stone-still guard. A smirk replaces the lopsided grin as the expression lost all traces of humor. _Fascinating_, she thought. She was of half a mind to ask why, but then realized that the answer was probably obvious. She took a small step towards the guard, and noticed the immediate tension seeping into the guard's posture. "You're new, aren't you?"

The guard nodded silently. Eyes averted.

"What have you heard about me?" The question was an innocent one. Though she knew the answers would be far from it.

There was a heavy silence, broken only by the incoming footsteps of the returning guard.

"Never mind," she said shortly, curious as to why there wasn't a second set of footsteps accompanying the first. There was no time to ask, for she was quickly led inside the dimly lit corridors, much cooler thanks to the richly coloured shoji, which dimmed the light enough to reduce the strength of the heat. A few quick turns later, passing by several occupied rooms, hearing snippets of conversations and muffled laughter, she found herself face to face with Shizuka Shihoin.

"Commander!" Shizuka greeted warmly, though the mildly strained expression sent alarm bells ringing in Sui-Feng's head.

"Lady Shihoin," Sui-Feng bowed her head, with as much calm as she could muster, though the resentment had already begun to stew.

"Come in, come in," Shizuka was a whirlwind of busyness as she too, continued to usher Sui-Feng along the mazelike corridors and into a rather, quiet room – compared to the rest of the rooms they had passed on their way here. The door slid shut with a soft click, but judging by the quiet creaks of the wood, she could tell it hadn't been opened for some time.

As Sui-Feng peered curiously at Yoruichi's mother, the anger and distrust she gathered towards her since their encounter in the bar was momentarily forgotten. She glanced around at the darkened room, and noticed the smell. The scent of the layers of dust clinging to the curtains and the walls, and covering the furniture with a dull grey sheen, was heavy in the slightly stale air that inevitably accumulated within the confines of the area year after year. But even then, it wasn't enough to obscure the little marks and tell-tale signs that Yoruichi had left behind.

"_And this… this is my room."_

_Sui-Feng nodded silently, a bit overwhelmed by the sheer luxury of the entire estate and the glimpse she was afforded into the Tenshi Heisoban's life. Never in a million years had she expected to be given such an opportunity, to have achieved such honor as to be given the responsibility of protecting her idol's life. And she thought back – was it really a few weeks ago? It seemed like yesterday where she had been training innocuously in the courtyard along with her peers, and they had ganged up on her and she was fending well enough for herself, before the Shihoin heir came flying into the fray without so much as a whisper, and in the blink of an eye the rest of her opponents were eliminated in a whirlwind of snapping fabric and rhythmic thuds, and she blinked to find she had inadvertently caught the Tenshi Heisoban's foot in an upraised arm guarding her face. _

_It was all a blur, the quick exchange, she thought there was a strange look, a hunger, in those golden eyes as those perfect lips asked for a name and she stammered her own in response, and the rest of the day bled into the night, where she had traveled to an ordinary room at the barracks, not even aware it was her bedroom, not aware, never suspecting of the intentions that lay behind closed doors, barely lit by a lone flickering flame. And with such speed, as soon as she managed to slide the door open, before her eyes even adjusted to the dark, hidden from the moonlight, she had been pulled into the dark depths of a room – she could still feel that fleeting moment, where her heart stopped as she felt smooth soft lips press against her own and unchaining every shred of discipline she held so dear in seconds as she succumbed to sinful desire._

_She didn't even really know what she was doing, but she had always been a fast learner. The Shihoin heir was particularly good at indicating what she wanted, without even saying a word. _

"_Anyway," Yoruichi was saying, "It's not that important that you know your way around here. I'll likely be spending most of my time with the rest of the squad and the army. I've already moved all my possessions to the barracks so…"_

_Sui-Feng raised her head, eyes wide with anxiety as she realized she had lost herself in her thoughts and missed what her mentor, her master was saying. She stopped thinking altogether when Yoruichi moved slowly closer, her every step as fluid as molten gold, her eyes shimmering with delight as her lips quirked into a crooked smile that rendered Sui-Feng completely immobile._

"_Are you okay?" Yoruichi touched her cheek playfully, fingertips trailing down the side of her face. "You're looking a bit stricken…"_

"_I'm fine, Yoruichi-sama!" Sui-Feng said quickly, her voice at an embarrassingly high pitch, and she almost clapped her hand over her mouth, but with great restraint, cleared her throat and balled her hands into fists, willing them to remain still by her sides. "Please accept my deepest apologies!"_

"_What for? Zoning out?" Yoruichi waved her hand, laughing. "No, it's ok. I know I'm kind of boring sometimes…"_

"_You aren't!" protested Sui-Feng ineffectually, her ears turning red as another smile stretched honey-slow across Yoruichi's face, her hands sliding down to Sui-Feng's waist. _

"_You're tired aren't you? I saw you nodding off at that meeting earlier."_

"_I wasn't! I was contemplating –" The words were cut off as she was simultaneously pulled closer to Yoruichi's body and pinned against the door._

"_It's ok, Sui-Feng," the laugh was low in her throat, all of a sudden, and Sui-Feng froze up again. She could feel the laughter reverberating through her body, because of how close they were. She quite realize how little distance was left between them. She could see the smooth, flawless skin of her cheek, each individual eyelash and the space between them, the half-lidded gaze that barely masking a dilating pupil. She could feel the rise and fall of Yoruichi's chest as she breathed, with her body pressed tight against her, overbearing, threatening almost, except… it wasn't. "I was bored out of my mind too. All these formalities. I hate politicians. All talk, no action…"_

"_Do you?" Sui-Feng said softly, swearing she could feel the heat emanating from her body. She could feel it coming again, knowing instinctively what Yoruichi was about to do and steeling herself for it by pushing away the persistent feelings of guilt and unsettling thoughts of her parents. _

"_I almost fell asleep too," Yoruichi grinned, her breath tickling Sui-Feng's nose. "But then I looked over at you, and I was thinking of what I wanted to do to you…"_

_Sui-Feng laughed, feeling airheaded, like in a dream, unsure whether to be mortified or ecstatic that this was happening again, it wasn't just a fluke – but then wondering if she had been chosen because of her prowess in combat or because the Tenshi Heisoban had a desire that she just happened to be able to quench. But when Yoruichi's lips pressed against her own, she felt her knees weaken and her heart thud almost painfully against her chest, and she realized that in this moment, she did not care. Whatever the reason. Damn it all._

_But when Yoruichi's fingers slipped into the waistband of her pants after suspended minutes in time of an illusory battle of control and wills, Yoruichi withdrew, leaving Sui-Feng gasping for air, only to press her lips tenderly against her throat. Sui-Feng was suddenly seized with a bout of panic when she opened her eyes momentarily and clued back into where they were. "Here?" she whispered, a bit hysterically, and as if on cue, a sharp knuckled rap tripped across the door, and she fought back the urge to bolt. "Yoruichi-sama!" she squeaked, before she had a hand clapped unceremoniously across her mouth as the other continued to roam lower and lower and she was all but helpless to resist…_

"_Yoruichi?" A woman's voice, possessing the same curious, mesmerizing lilt that made it sound like heaven to the ears. _

"_Yes, Mother?" Perfectly masked, an arrogant smirk. Even that was beautiful. _

"_Are you staying home tonight?"_

_Sui-Feng squirmed silently, tortured… It was so wrong, but god, did it feel so good…_

"_I don't think so, Mother," Yoruichi replied, voice carefully composed, the crooked grin back on her face as her fingers moved deftly, quietly drawing away all resistance that Sui-Feng clung so desperately to, so as to not give them both away and let loose the scandal of the century. _

"_Dinner then? The cook –"_

"_We'll see," interrupted Yoruichi shortly. "I have business to attend to."_

_A silence. _

_Sui-Feng's hands pressed against the cool teak door, and slid, sweat-slicked as they searched for purchase and she pressed her lips together, refusing to make a sound. _

"_Alright then." A pause. "Your father wants to know about that date next week, are you –"_

"_No," said Yoruichi sharply. Sui-Feng breath hitched quickly at the sudden increase in pressure, not quite painful, but then relief. "I'm not going."_

"_Your father will want to know why."_

"_I'm old enough to arrange my own affairs, thank you very much. Mother, I would appreciate if you convinced him of this," Yoruichi's grin grew wider as she realized just how awkwardly long the conversation was dragging on to be, and noted the beads of perspiration that had gathered itself on Sui-Feng's nose, from the effort at keeping silent. She had no intentions of stopping, however. _

"_Yoruichi, can we talk?"_

"_I'm busy right now. Come back later."_

_A silence. "Fine."_

_Receding footsteps. _

_Sui-Feng finally let loose a soft whimper as she buckled, and would have fallen to the floor had she not been held up securely, protectively by the slightly taller Yoruichi, laughter twinkling in her eyes. "…Or you can come now," she whispered with a roguish grin. _

_Sui-Feng, as soon as she composed herself, shot a heated glare that could have scorched the earth, except, because she was looking at Yoruichi, it lost most of its intensity. She tried to wriggle away and adjust her clothing, for she felt indecent, now that she was free from the throes of pleasure, but Yoruichi smirked, keeping her pinned to the door, and leaned in to place soft kisses on Sui-Feng's frowning face. _

_Yoruichi could feel the muscles shift as a smile spread to replace the stern expression that did not, no matter how often she wore it, fit the young, beautiful visage she now held between both hands. "I'm impressed," she murmured, teasing, her hand slipping down to rest over a still frantically pounding heart. "Very impressed, by your control…"_

_Sui-Feng cocked her head cutely, expression innocent, despite the perspiration and the flush and the state of dishevelled undress that suggested otherwise. Yoruichi thought she detected a twinkle of mischief in the turbulent gaze, and found her own eyes widened in surprise, along with an uncharacteristic gasp, when the young girl threaded her fingers through her short locks and pulled her in forcefully for quick, fierce mouth-bruising kiss, before breaking apart and unexpectedly shoving her backwards onto the bed. Yoruichi blinked, pushing herself up on her elbows, stupefied at the confidence exuding from the slight form that crawled seductively up her body. _

"_Sui-Feng?" she exclaimed, utterly confused. _

_There was a flicker of doubt in the grey eyes. Lips trembling all of a sudden. "My… my apologies, Yoruichi-sama," came the whisper, a note of embarrassment in the confession. "I –"_

_It suddenly clued in and Yoruichi grinned, realizing she had drawn out the little bit of fire she knew the girl tried to always smother with the coldness of duty and devotion. But she remembered, it was the very reason she was drawn to her in the first place. "Feisty! I like it!" _

"What's going on?" Sui-Feng asked, the irritation returning full force.

"Apologies, Commander," said Shizuka in a hushed tone as she paced around the open space. "Please forgive me for the secrecy, but my husband is somewhere in the estate and I do not wish for him to overhear us."

Sui-Feng raised an eyebrow at this. That blew one hypothesis clear out of the water.

"I'm sure you understand how convoluted our politics can be, so I won't explain –"

"No," Sui-Feng interrupted. "I'm sorry, but please do. I'm sick and tired of being a pawn in your family's games. The last two times I've had to deal with your politics had me fighting for my life, so if this is a trend, I want to be aware of it."

Shizuka nodded slowly, her golden eyes darting inquisitively to her face, studying, searching the stony expression for a chink in the armor but finding none. "You've matured, I see," she stated, though it was hard to tell if it was distaste or newfound respect.

Sui-Feng chose not to respond to that comment. Which was fine, because she didn't know what to say to that. "So what are you doing that needs to be hidden from your husband?"

There was a long look from those familiar golden eyes. "Commander, I'm sure you've noticed he didn't exactly herald your success when you first took over the Omnitsukido."

Sui-Feng nodded, refraining from retorting dryly, though the urge was strong.

"Even though it's been a year already, he has been trying to do everything in his power to oust you from your position." Shizuka moved closer at this. "But I know my daughter picked you for a reason, and I think, you've done an indisputably brilliant job at continuing what she started. The merging of the Omnitsukido and the Second Division was deemed a preposterous idea by most of the family. And frankly, this makes my husband even more determined to get rid of you. But I don't want you gone."

Sui-Feng pondered the words quietly, letting them sink in even as she turned them over and over for inspection. After a minute of oppressive silence, she decided she had to ask because she could not for the life of her figure out the answer.

"Why?"

* * *

><p><em>Hello everybody. Many thanks and cyberhugs to you awesome reviewers. Sorry for the long wait. I've been swamped with school, and... and got sucked into gaming. Finals are coming up, so that may cause more delays. Just wanted all of you to know how much I appreciate you guys sticking with me. ^^ <em>

_There's gonna be lots of juicy stuff coming up in the chapters! Lots of plot. Lots of action (and training!) Lots of character development. It's all building towards the climax around the 55-60 year mark (we'll do a bit of time-skipping after the training gets done). Got a couple of great suggestions, so I'll be crediting you guys as I use them (you know who you are). I've also gone and changed all the chapter titles, felt that they were more appropriate. (And now I've changed the rating too). Oh and the flashback with Yoruichi in this chapter takes place at the very beginning of their relationship. Alluding to the events of my old one-shot fic, Sweat. _

_Also. Kind of sad that Bleach ended. (clarification: I'm talking about the anime ^^' the manga will too soon, no?) D: But in a way, also happy that he never tackled this stuff (I even bought the second character book hoping for more insights, but receiving none... oh well, good reference material) so I can continue taking my creative liberties without feeling like a fool for being totally off base. So yeah, I guess it seems kind of AU, but whatever's actually been established in canon, I'm gonna be sticking to. _

_And last but not least, ANYBODY GOING TO ANIME NORTH?_


	21. blood is thicker than water

**Locus of Control**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

_Yoruichi smiled genially as she bowed to her parents, who just happened to be returning from a stroll outside the estate, accompanied by several of the Shihoin Clan guards. "Mother, Father," she acknowledged gracefully, receiving only careful nods in return. "I would like you to meet my newest personal guard."_

_Sui-Feng shifted her weight awkwardly from one foot to the other, in an attempt to balance out her posture and appear just as regal and capable as those ceremonial guards that flanked her master's parents, and ducked into a low bow. "It is my honor, Lord and Lady Shihoin, to pledge my body and soul to protecting the Tenshi Heisoban," she said as professionally as possible with her hands clasped tightly at her sides, trying desperately not to think of where those hands had been not even an hour ago, tried not to look like she spend the last few hours committing unspeakable acts with their daughter. She was glad she was obliged to bow, for the flush in her cheeks had not yet faded, and she wished she fixed her hair a bit better, it was so tousled, it had to have been a dead giveaway._

_They didn't say anything, so although she straightened, she didn't dare lift her head out of fear that she wouldn't be able to disguise the guilt on her face. Instead, she stared at their feet, and the careful embroidery on their silk robes, awed by the detail and the beauty and while, months ago she probably would have also wondered what it felt like to wear such luxury, she knew what the fabric felt like, against one's skin. The thought did not help alleviate heat from her flushed cheeks in the slightest. _

"_Bit young, isn't she?" came a gruff comment that pulled no punches. She could hear in his voice, the expression that must have adorned his face. _

"_Best of the bunch, Father," Yoruichi said primly, a hint of irritation lurking beneath her reply. "Personally tested about a hundred of them."_

"_Surely you hired others?" This was the lyrical voice from the other side of the door. Slightly more somber, more tempered and even than Yoruichi's. Matured with age, no doubt. There was no edge, only concern. _

"_Of course, Mother," Yoruichi replied, her hand falling to rest on Sui-Feng's shoulder. If possible, she felt even more uncomfortable than she had felt previously pinned against the door._

"_Are you giving all of them private tours of our estate?" A sharp remark, the rebuke uncensored. This from her father again. Sui-Feng could feel the tension. The weight of it sent prickles running down her spine. She also felt Yoruichi's fingers digging into her shoulder painfully, but bit her tongue and made not a sound._

"_Only the ones I'll be spending the most time with," Yoruichi replied, rather cheekily, fingers loosening. Sui-Feng could picture the shit-eating grin stretched honey slow across her face and felt the flush returning to her cheeks. She still barely knew the Commander. The Commander barely knew her. She shouldn't have been using her to antagonize her parents. She was too new and the comment was too premature, though if she had a say in the matter it would have never seen the light of day. She did not want to jeopardize the rest of her career, now that she had finally made it. But… she kept silent. She was young. It was not her place. She was an ant, on a chessboard, one that could see, feel the pieces move, knowing they did with a purpose, but with no idea of what the purpose was. _

"_She's kind of small," criticized Yoruichi's father, sharp golden eyes drilling into her unforgivingly. "I am forced to wonder how much protection she can actually offer you."_

"_No need to wonder, Father. It would be hard for you to believe until you see her in action. You'll just have to trust me when I say she's all the protection I need." Sui-Feng squirmed. Uncomfortable. Certain that everybody picked up on the layers of double-entendre, she could see the robes shifting, imagined unsettled, disapproving glances. What was Yoruichi playing at? She shouldn't question her master. But she couldn't help but think this wasn't wise at all. Yet Yoruichi continued. "But like I said, I have hired others as well. So rest assured I am never in danger. I can also handle myself well-enough on my own."_

"_Certainly," said Yoruichi's father, in a reluctant agreement. _

_Yoruichi bowed her head humbly, the action distinct from her previous movements in the moments before. "I learnt from the best."_

"_That remains to be seen," came the ungenerous response._

"_Baka! She was complimenting you," chided Yoruichi's mother. From what Sui-Feng could tell from her movements and the sound, she rapped her husband sharply in the chest with her fan before stilling and saying, "Well if you're not staying for dinner, be on your way. Your father and I have other priorities to attend to in your absence."_

_Yoruichi nodded, grateful to leave, judging by the haste of her getaway, to which Sui-Feng quickly followed after raising her head in time to see Yoruichi's parents slowly move down along the path, deeper into their estate. The echoes of their conversation trailing behind them like their silent guards._

"_It's not a compliment, so I don't have to accept it!"_

"_What was it then, if not praise?"_

"_Disrespect. Nicely-packaged, cleverly disguised disrespect!"_

"_Oh you fool. Enough of your inferiority complex, already. She's your daughter for goodness sakes…"_

* * *

><p>Sui-Feng could still hear the incredulous tone of her question. The why seemed to hang suspended in the air. Uncomfortable. Waiting. <em>Why? <em>And as she stared into the inscrutable gaze, one that was so familiar, yet so foreign at the same time. The same shifting undercurrents of molten gold, lined by certain telltale creases that marked the passage of time and reminding her that this was not the same face she dreamed of every night, despite the striking resemblances.

"I don't want you gone because getting rid of you will only harm Yoruichi, and our house, though the idiot is so consumed by his hatred and anger that he can't see this." Shizuka reached out, her fingertips trailing across the back of Sui-Feng's hand in a strangely languishing, tender gesture that Sui-Feng supposed was supposed to comfort her but instead sent a river of uncomfortable shivers running down her spine. Sui-Feng withdrew quickly, as if jolted by lightning, her posture rigid and defensive.

Shizuka glanced at her strangely, no doubt questioning what she had done to provoke the reaction, but ever the consummate diplomat, she continued as if nothing was out of the ordinary, as if they weren't meeting with questionable motives in mind, in the shadows of a room filled with ghosts of memories past.

"My husband gets obsessive. And he's also always convinced he's the only one who knows what's right," there was a hint of irritatation colouring the otherwise emotionless statement. A wrinkle appeared on the bridge of her nose.

Sui-Feng waited a moment, contemplating, and coming to a quick decision that it was safe to ask, she prompted, "So his anger is…"

"It stems from many reasons," Shizuka interrupted, sensing the question in the unfinished sentence. "He sees you as the embodiment of all his failures."

Sui-Feng remained silent, willing her features to remain impassive. She had not expected such a swift response, and briefly wondered if that was all she was going to get.

But then Shizuka sighed and she began to explain. "You're an intelligent woman, Commander. Is it so hard to understand how he feels? You've taken the titles only ever held by our heirs, and an army that had only ever been commanded by our family. Seeing as he was the previous generational head of the Shihoin family, your ascendance to the position marks his failure to keep the rule of the Omnitsukido within our house," she paused, her eyes flashing in an inscrutable expression as she continued. "He also sees Yoruichi's refusal to marry according to our wishes as his lack of control over his own daughter, and her apparent defection as his failure to raise her properly… So you see, Commander, every time you triumph, is a reminder of everything he has lost."

Sui-Feng sat for a moment, without responding, as she tried to digest the confession that had just been unveiled to her. She could hear the truth ring in the explanation, it seemed… logical enough. Or well, as logical as emotions could ever be. Either that, or the Shihoins were still making moves a game she had no idea how to play, let alone win.

"Not that I don't appreciate your vote of confidence," Sui-Feng started, a bit nervously, feeling like a fool for arguing against her own cause. "But I don't quite understand why you don't share his views. What exactly makes you so sure that getting rid of me would harm your daughter, that it wouldn't benefit your house?" She hated the sound of hope in her voice, the weak note of an irrational, wishful thought, one she knew Shizuka heard, and quickly quelled by the sad look on the older woman's face.

"I hope, just as you do, that she will one day return, and I _believe_ she will find a way to exonerate her name and come back home. But it's rather simple really, Commander." Seeing the continuing look of confusion on the young woman's face, she offered her a small smile. "I love my daughter with every fiber of my being. I trust her decisions and I will support her until my last breath."

"But what if…"

"She always acted with reason. Even as a child, she was precocious and level-headed. I do not doubt, not even for a moment, that she acted the way she did without a proper motive." Shizuka pierced her with a knowing glance. "I know you do not doubt her either."

Sui-Feng was silent. Then she said, in an attempt to dodge the uneasy guilt lobbed in her direction. "… Is anything truly ever that simple?" Sui-Feng questioned. "I mean, for you to go against your husband…"

Shizuka huffed impatiently at the mention of him. "He's a stubborn fool. But I refuse to let him destroy this house with his insecurities."

Shizuka fell silent for a moment. Eyes appraising. When she spoke again, her tone was business-like once more. "He will come around eventually, when he realizes he won't be able to change a thing." Her voice suddenly dropped back to the conspiratorial octave as she quickly steered the conversation back to – Sui-Feng realized – what she had wanted to discuss all along. "Eliminating Takeshi was a good step forward. He and his parents are close-minded, misguided fools," she sneered, her beautiful face contorting into a sudden, disturbing expression of disgust. "But he had accomplices."

Sui-Feng raised a hand to halt her in her tracks. Shizuka tilted her head lightly to one side, questioning, the previously vicious expression having vanished as if it had never been there to begin with. Sui-Feng felt utterly disarmed and unsettled by how openly Yoruichi's mother wore her emotions, yet was still so hard to read. Despite what appeared to be utmost honesty and forthrightness that had transpired so far in their meeting, there was something in the displays, that didn't ring true, that made Sui-Feng wonder if all of it was just another elaborate scheme, one that was artfully crafted to perfection, engineered to manipulate the emotions she did not yet have a good grasp of. "Your intel…" she began.

Shizuka sighed. "He wasn't where we told you, was he." It was not a question.

"No," said Sui-Feng, allowing a bit of anger to show in her voice.

"Apologies, Commander. My sister-in-law… she put her trust in a questionable source." Shizuka apparently did not feel the need to explain further.

And Sui-Feng, against her better judgement and burning curiosity, decided to let it be. It seemed Shizuka was sincere enough – she believed her, enough… for now. Feeling conflicted as to what she really thought about Shizuka's allegiance, she wanted to ask more, find out more, knew she should of, but before she could bring herself to a consensus, the moment passed, and her opportunity lost.

"What… what happened?" Shizuka asked, "Did you run into any trouble because of it?"

"He tracked me down at night. Came to my quarters, asking me if I knew what I wanted. I was… caught off-guard," Sui-Feng said carefully, not wanting to make it sound like she had been weak, or unable to deal with the threat. She hadn't been. She should have known he'd be freakishly strong. Should have deduced it, from the gossip Mareka told her, from the politics she understood.

Shizuka looked appropriately alarmed, then disgusted as the meaning in between the lines sank in. Then her expression hardened. "Then it was a good thing you got rid of him."

"At your request!" Sui-Feng exclaimed, then paused, the curiosity getting the better of her before she could filter it out as a question that might bring her answers she didn't necessarily want to know. Since it seemed what little she had managed to discover to date, had only served to shake her utter faith in her absent mentor. "What exactly did Takeshi do that caused you to seek me?"

"I'm surprised, Commander," said Shizuka intensely. "Didn't you ever wonder how all these people knew about the relationship between you and Yoruichi? Ever wonder about the first group of officers that attacked you?"

_So I was right. They were a part of this. _"I assumed that it was simply a rumor that got out of hand but –"

"But even rumors take on the dangerous qualities of truth when they come from the mouths of certain people."

Sui-Feng fell silent, mollified. The quiet stretched. Swelled, in the confines of the dusty room, and in it, a numbing cold seeping through her body and her conscience and she felt she had to explain, "I–"

"There's no need to pretend. I know." Shizuka said softly, her lips quirked in a strange expression, a mixture of amusement and regret, as she saw the scarlet blossom upon Sui-Feng's cheeks. "I always knew."

Sui-Feng swallowed, completely caught off guard. She wasn't sure what she heard in Shizuka's voice. But it wasn't disapproval. And the absence of critique, of anger and disgust, sent an irrational feeling of gratitude and relief rushing through her veins, a comforting warmth that dispelled the icy dread. In that moment, where she realized she was not being judged, or scolded, but even though her mind was thankful, the only thing that came out of her mouth, was a broken apology, in a voice so hoarse she could scarcely believe it was hers, "… I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I–" she broke off suddenly, recoiling – almost cringing, unsure of her motives, when she saw as Shizuka moved forward.

But felt herself crumbling when Shizuka took a hold of her hand, tightly enough so that she could not shrink away.

"Don't be. You made her far happier than we ever did. You protected her, from herself. You did your duty, Commander." Shizuka smiled sadly, reaching out to wipe away the tears Sui-Feng could not hold back.

And Sui-Feng let her. Not knowing why she was breaking, losing control like a lost child and could not find her way back home. Through her tears, she could see the older woman's gaze become softer, more genuine, could feel the edge slip away, in the soft touch of her thumb brushing against her cheek. Why, she wondered, in a moment of clarity, she could find such sympathy in the arms of a woman who – for all intents and purposes – should have been her enemy, when her own parents had all but driven her away?

"I only know because… I'm her mother. As a mother, you notice these things," Shizuka said gently, watching as Sui-Feng pressed her thick sleeves against her eyes, trying to discreetly wipe away the signs of weakness she had let escape. There was pause, as they stared at each other, the air shifting in the silence that followed the stilling of movement.

"It took a while to come to terms with it… And look at what came out of that," Shizuka smiled ruefully. "I tried to push her into an engagement she didn't want and in doing so, created a problem that would have never otherwise existed. It was my mistake. I made Yoruichi's life miserable when she was here and have made your life harder, now that she's gone."

"So now…" Sui-Feng whispered, voice raw.

"Now we fix things. We make things right."

* * *

><p>She glanced around at her gathered squad, the grim looks of determination and trepidation mirrored on each of their faces. The determination she was used to seeing, she wore it often enough to recognize that it was a sign that they were clear-headed and prepared… as much as one could be prepared for the unknown. In a way she was glad to see signs of anxiety, of nervousness, in the absence of arrogance. It would keep them on their toes.<p>

"Ready?"

"Hai, Commander!" they shouted in unison, saluting. Sui-Feng felt a brief flash of pride warm her insides, as she acknowledged their gesture. But it was quickly dispelled and replaced by a cold sinking feeling as a youthful timbre pierced the prepared silence of their gathering.

"Sui-Feng! Captain! Commander!"

Sui-Feng half turned to see Byakuya, dressed in the full attire of an omnitsukido officer, running full-pelt at her with waving hands. Skidding to a stop next to her, he stood up straight and saluted with such enthusiasm she felt a twinge of regret about what she was going to do next.

"Get the gates open," she ordered her men. "I'll meet you outside the walls." In a flash, her gathered squad disappeared, leaving a few dust clouds unsettled in their wake, hovering confusedly, not quite wanting to fall back to the ground. Turning an even gaze to towards the young Kuchiki heir, she sighed in exasperation. "What do you think you're doing, Byakuya?"

"I thought I'd tag along for this mission," said Byakuya, a challenging gleam in his eye.

"How'd you even hear about it?"

"It's no secret, you know. Soldier's gossip like old wives in the barracks."

Sui-Feng's eye twitched involuntarily. "Then you know how dangerous this mission could be."

"Yeah. _Could_ be," Byakuya said, with a slight hint of sarcasm, further enhanced by the air quotations he marked around the words.

"It's not a game."

"I know that!" Byakuya said hotly, "But neither is training, and I've been doing pretty damn well. I know you think so too because you haven't criticized me once since I started." He crossed his arms, looking pleased with himself.

"It's only been what? Like a week? I haven't had time to even look at you," she said incredulously. "Listen, I have no idea what we're going to get into tonight. My men –"

"Yeah, I know. I overheard Unohana talking about it with my dad."

"Well aren't you just the little eavesdropper, huh," Sui-Feng said bluntly, unimpressed. She grabbed his arm, pulling him closer to her so she could make sure he was listening. "Byakuya, you can't go –"

"I'm just as good at flash-step as most of your men – if not better. And if you're bringing Michio – you should bring me. I'm fast enough to keep up with him and my kendo isn't half-bad."

"I don't want to be responsible for you, Byakuya."

"You don't have to be –"

"Kuchiki Byakuya!" she snarled, all patience lost. "Go back home, or I'm telling your grandfather what you've been up to at the next Captain's meeting."

A frown slowly carved itself onto his fine features, "Fine," he said snippily. "No need to yell," he muttered as he turned to leave.

"And who gave you that outfit?" she called after him.

"Michio!" came the sullen reply without a backward glance.

Sui-Feng shook her head. _Unbelievable_. After watching him disappear around the corner, certain he was headed in the direction of his home, she flash-stepped out the gate with a quick wave at the gatekeepers and a polite nod to the gate guardian. "Ok, let's go," she ordered with quiet authority, locking gazes with her soldiers.

They flash-stepped in unison across the outskirts of the districts, the clutter of Rukongai passing by in a blur of colour and off-distant smells that made her stomach gurgle – she never ate before missions, she always felt like the sustenance would weigh her down, make her sluggish and her performance ordinary. They could hear the evolving rabble of voices circulating within the side streets and around the centers of the city, drifting across the rooftops like the gentle breeze that ruffled through their matte black uniforms, masking the sound of fabric whispering in the wind. She glanced backwards occasionally, to keep an eye on her officers, and when two drifted to close to the walls of the districts, she waved a hand impatiently and they drew back in with a sheepish glance at each other that Sui-Feng did not miss. Though she said nothing, she was careful to keep a closer watch on them and made a mental note to separate them later.

Finally they came to the western edge of the 6th ward of the Fugai District, and Sui-Feng skidded to a stop at the fringe of the vast forest, her men quickly halted in line behind her. A quick survey of the terrain, and a glance over her shoulder told her there was no one else around in their current vicinity. With this in mind, she nodded brusquely to her seventeen soldiers.

"Michio," she addressed, and the tall lanky man with the bright eyes that always seemed to squint into a smile, pressed two fingers to his forehead in a silent salute to show he was at attention. "I want you to lead the first team. "Chiyo, Hikari, Kaori, Ren, Isamu, you'll be under Michio's command." She waited a second, for the salutes to indicate they accepted their task. She then turned to the slightly shorter, but much more powerfully built man at the tail end of the lineup. "Nobu, you've got the second team. Ren, Takara, Yuudai, Souta, Ryou, go with him… the rest of you are with me."

She fell silent for a moment, as a chilly gust of wind tugging at the black cloak she had donned in favour of the much too visible Captain's haori. Feeling a prickly sensation trickle through her nerves she glanced behind her and into the endless depth of the dark forest where the wind seemed to emanate. Shrugging off the momentary bout of anxiety, she turned back to her squad, who were watching her with apprehension.

"Our primary objective is information, since we have none," she began, pacing slightly to alleviate the jitteriness that did not seem to want to let go of her nerves. "Nobody knows what's going on here, but this is the forest where the 9th division set camp a little over a year ago." She let that fact sink in. There was no need to explain further what she was alluding to. "Most of the shinigami who have disappeared have vanished while patrolling within this area, although we haven't been able to figure out a pattern yet. So we're going to do each patrol route on which our officers have gone missing. Michio, you and your group take the lead. Nobu and his team will flank your left, and I'll lead on your right. Do not, I repeat, do _not_ lose sight of each other. If you see something fishy, report immediately. I don't want anyone doing any stupid heroics. That's up to the other squads. Stick to the shadows. Step lightly. Do not compromise the group." Taking a deep breath, mostly for her own benefit, but she was curious to see her soldiers do the same. "Move out."

She waited for the first team to delve into the forest, quickly followed by the second team. She too stepped into shadows of the trees, immediately sensing the immediate drop in temperature. Knowing she would warm as soon as they began to move in earnest, she raised a hand and beckoned with two fingers, as she leapt up onto the network of thick branches, preferring the tangled path in the air to the utter vulnerability of traipsing in the brown and dead plants. She saw Nobu lead his group similarly up ahead, out of the corner of her eyes. The blur of black against the dark green foliage silent amidst the whisperings of the rustling leaves.

The next hour passed in an unnerving silence. She could feel the tension growing with each minute that came and went without incident. They had already finished two routes, and it was on the third when finally a signal came from Michio, who halted his team a couple hundred meters ahead and they fanned out in a semicircle, looking down an open glade. Nobu glanced back at Sui-Feng, who nodded her assent, and his team quickly closed the distance, while Sui-Feng remained stationary, perched on the edge of a branch like a bird of prey.

She recognized the clearing up ahead as where the 9th division had reportedly camped over a year ago, and felt a slight tremor of apprehension begin to twist several knots in her gut as her eyes scanned across the sparse ground, barely covered with wilted grass, mostly scratched bare by the elements and covered only by a thin dusting of sand and dirt. Keeping still, she focused on her surroundings, sensing nothing out of the ordinary, there were no spiritual pressures within the vicinity, save for the pinpricks that marked the presences of the other seventeen souls she had dragged along for this – at least at this point, what seemed like – a rather uneventful mission.

Another signal. Keep moving. She rose from the crouch, pausing only for a second, to shoot a glare at the unprofessional sigh that came from somewhere behind her.

They made it through two more routes without incident, and were now traipsing through the heart of the forest where the trees grew monstrously tall, with rough, gnarled trunks as thick as the gates of Seireitei, and branches that extended for what seemed like miles, and the foliage was so dense and thick, only slivers of light managed to peek through when the leaves rustled ominously in the slight wind overhead. They were sheltered here, in the dark, and the oppressive silence… It quickly became apparent that this was a dead place. There was no wildlife. As they pressed onwards, the scent of hollow grew more distinct, sharper.

Something was going to happen. She could feel it in her bones. Her team seemed to tense, she could feel their postures stretching taut as they moved silently behind her like shadows. Sui-Feng ducked under a thick swath of leaves, their veins thicker than her fingers, the dark green pressing cool against her skin, obscuring her vision for only a second as she pressed onwards – but a second was enough. An urgent signal came from Nobu's group up ahead. Cursing, she motioned for her group to follow her as she leapt off a branch and sprinted across another that bridged along to where Nobu had stayed. "Status!" she hissed, eyes darting furtively around her and she motioned quickly, splitting her group into two with a quick hand gesture and stationing them across the surrounding trees as lookouts. Far enough to ensure they wouldn't get any nasty surprises, but close enough to stay grouped.

"We lost contact of Michio's group," Nobu said quickly, his gruff voice hushed appropriately.

"How?" demanded Sui-Feng, not liking the sound of this at all.

"I'm not sure," said Nobu, a touch of shame showed in his confusion. "They were right ahead of us, and then they just vanished. However, I thought I caught a glimpse of a hollow… or something."

"Or something?" Sui-Feng repeated, incredulous. Shaking her head, "We'll discuss this later, Nobu. But –"

An agonized cry pierced the darkness, and all the heads turned toward the source of the sound.

"Commander! Up ahead! Half a klick!" motioned the only woman and smallest member of Sui-Feng's group, Miyuki. "Sounds like Kaori!" she whispered softly as Sui-Feng passed her, with Nobu at her right arm.

"Keep to the high ground! Flank us!" Sui-Feng ordered as they flash-stepped silently towards the commotion. Within seconds, they arrived at the scene only to witness the remains of Michio's group cutting at each other with no regard for the group of hollow slowly advancing upon them. Kaori lay in a puddle of blood on the ground, her mask askew, and her uniform torn from the shoulder to her hip to reveal the gash that opened like a the mouth of a beast with bloody gums. From her stomach trailed the knots of her intestines, and the glistening sheen of her stomach hanging from the mess of what was left inside the bloody cavity. Michio himself was nowhere to be seen. Sui-Feng motioned to Nobu and they fell back, hidden behind the wide circumference of an ancient cedar. She leaned out for another quick look to confirm her suspicions, watching with a twisting in her gut as the hollows pounced upon the dying officers. They didn't even cry out as they were devoured. They were trained to be stoic, yes, but that was something new and there was something very wrong…

"You see the big one near the back," she whispered to Nobu, who nodded back, his narrow brown eyes flashing with a grim look. They could hear the sounds of skin and muscle being ripped from the skeleton it covered, the wet hollow slapping sound insides made when they slipped from the corpse that used to contain them, the grinding nails-scraping-across-slate as the bones slid against each other and the empty crack when they splintered beneath the pressure. She wished she could sew her ears shut and block it all out but it would be doing a disservice to the soldiers dying under her command.

"Keep the rest busy," she said softly. And with that, she flash stepped amidst the trees, as she circled the bloody area of the feasting hollows with her target in sight. Within seconds, she was coming up behind what she saw to be the leader of the group, just as Nobu and the other ten soldiers dropped down in unison like the blade of a guillotine, their zanpakutos plunging cleanly into the back of the skull, behind the protective masks. As their respective targets began to evaporate, stealth broken, they turned towards the remaining hollows and went at them head-on.

There was a snap, as a dead branch broke under the weight of a misplaced foot – she had no time to wonder whose, all she knew in the second she reacted was it was not hers – she dove forward, blade slicing neatly across the tendons at the back of those monstrous feet before it could turn to investigate the sound. The hollow roared in surprise as it tumbled over, its bulk landing with a loud wet thud as it hit the ground a few seconds later, two of its four arms pinned beneath its crippled weight. Swallowing her disgust, she dashed up the folds of the creature as it howled in fury, and with all her weight, drove her sword deep into the back of its skull until the tip reappeared from the other side.

She fell as the platform beneath her feet vanished, and hit the ground, pitching into a forward roll with her sword held safely out to the side. She stood, sheathing her sword, to find Nobu knelt curiously beside the bodies of their half-eaten comrades, staring unflinchingly at the carnage with a cold detachment only an Omnitsukido officer could have.

"We should bring what's left of them back," said Nobu quietly, she could see his fingers digging trenches in the crimson wet dirt beside him.

Sui-Feng nodded, eyes falling upon the shredded crimson silk scarf that clung to the collar of the headless form. Wincing internally, she didn't realize what had been going on between Nobu and Chiyo, a pang of regret and a twisted sort of envy jolted through her mind before her conscience shut it down and took control of her emotions, placing an unreadable mask on her face as she motioned for three of her men to come forward. "We need to bring this back to the Research and Development Bureau," she said, ignoring the flash of anger in Nobu's eyes. As they set to work she began to patrol the area, looking for a way to rid herself of the unease that managed to worm itself back into the forefront of her thoughts.

"Commander," said Miyuki softly, her lips curling into a smile beneath the fabric of her mask. Sui-Feng nodded, patting her on the shoulder in a wordless compliment for spotting the scene before stepping away. She then heard footsteps running.

Half turned to hear a cry ring out from behind her, "Miyuki?" Her eyes widened as she saw the glint of a blade as it cut through a body and heard the splatter of blood as it erupted from the woman as she fell lifeless, splashing onto the ground and leaving streaks dripping down the creases of the knotted trunk.

Sui-Feng reached for her sword, her hand grasped around the hilt, managing to half unsheathe it when the found herself staring into the unseeing, panicked eyes of her fastest officer. "Michio!" she said in surprise, the moment enough for him to swing at her and though she reacted fast enough to flash-step away from the lethal swing designed to take off her head, the blade still managed to bite deep into her arm, slicing neatly through the muscle from her elbow to her shoulder.

She felt the pain acutely, felt the throbbing pulse usher her blood out the gash, the warmth as it slid down her arm, the cold wetness that soaked into her sleeve – and took her blade in her other hand, any hesitation she had felt previously gone.

"Die, hollow!" Michio cried as he flash-stepped towards the crouched Nobu a hundred meters away, his voice tearing under the strain of panic that shone so clearly in his eyes.

Without thinking, she flash-stepped with him, blade flashing down in an unforgiving arc as she cut off his hand at the wrist, his sword clanging against the dirt as it fell from a nerveless clutch. Her foot then drove mercilessly into his side, and there was huff as the air rushed out from his lungs and he fell sideways, skidding upon the ground.

Nobu had risen, eyes calculating, as he stalked towards Michio, who was scrabbling desperately at his bloodied stump, dry sobs heaving from his chest as he gasped for oxygen, winded from the fall. Crying out in pain when Nobu's foot came crushing down upon his wrists, he stared up disbelievingly at the face of his comrade. "What have you done, Michio?" Nobu growled, hands shaking as he pressed the tip of his sword into Michio's throat, drawing blood as it nicked the sensitive flesh.

Sui-Feng knocked Nobu back with the hilt of her zanpakuto, growling through her gritted teeth, "Back off! We need him alive."

"It was fi-fine – everything was fine," Michio babbled nonsensically through his sobs, barely coherent, "Under c-c-control. New cap - capt - tain. It was fine. Helped, helped… us, helped us. Why do hollow want to know?" His muscles in his face suddenly grew slack, and then ashen, as he slumped to the ground.

"Hollow?" echoed Nobu, then stepping back in horror as Michio began to disintegrate before his eyes. "What's happening to him?" Sui-Feng shook her head, mouth dry with a crippling sort of fear.

Within seconds, all that was left was the crumpled black fabric of his bloodied uniform.

"What the fuck is going on?" Nobu said gruffly, pressing the back of his hand against his mask, appearing to have regained his composure, but his eyes told a different story as they stared at her, asking, begging for guidance.

Sui-Feng shook her head again, unable to speak. Not trusting herself to speak. It was one thing to be suspicious, to be paranoid – it was called for, for this job they did. And she thought she had gotten used to it, gotten used to the idea that anyone could, would – wanted to attack her, with all the incidents in the past year. But those were expected to some degree. But not this.

Nobu swore again. "Fucking son of a bitch. It's not supposed to be this way," he muttered as he turned to leave. "_Not_ supposed to be this way."

* * *

><p>She staggered into her office, clutching her arm as she attempted to staunch the flow of blood until she could reach the first aid kit she had stashed away in the bottom drawer of her desk. But as her eyes adjusted to the light, she looked around suspiciously, senses on full alert. Her eyes fell upon the two people sitting serenely in front of her desk, who only just noticed her presence.<p>

"Shaolin!" her mother exclaimed, eyes widening in horror as she took in the battle-worn appearance of her estranged daughter. She leapt to her feet, hands outstretched as she stepped forward, her maternal instinct erasing whatever reservation she had previously held, even if only momentarily.

"Mother," Sui-Feng said coldly, shrugging off her mother's hands as they reached her. "Father," she said, nodding just as coolly in his direction, only to receive a look of hurt in return.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, as she kicked open the bottom drawer and rummaged around with her good hand for the bandages. She needed to stop to bleeding before she could heal the wound. She didn't want to ask for help. Not at this time of night. Not from Unohana. She sent the samples, along with the rest of her men to Mayuri already, and they had gotten away scot-free… physically. She wouldn't know what to say. How to explain what had transpired. She didn't even … she needed time to think. Then she would go see Mayuri personally. And then Unohana.

She peeled open a roll and ripped a few swathes, biting it roughly, to cut it with her teeth. All the while, keenly aware of her parent's unease and apparent concern. _I really don't need this right now_, she thought bitterly. She could feel their eyes, watching her, judging. She tried her best to ignore it as she wrapped the first layer around her bicep, gritting her teeth against the sharp sting as she wound the fabric tight around the messy gash up her arm.

"How…" Her mother faltered. "How have you been?"

So they weren't leaving.

Sui-Feng paused only slightly, one hand holding the last swath of bandage taut as glared at her parents. "Fine," she muttered sourly, forcing herself to push aside the whirling thoughts of the disastrous mission she had just returned. Easier said than done. It didn't matter how many times she saw things like that, the massacre of a battlefield, it never got any better. Every time she closed her eyes, the images of the broken, mauled bodies flashed upon the black backdrop of her closed eyelids. She'd seen things like that before. Too many times to count. Everybody has. But knowing she handpicked those who died today, made everything even worse. Regrets churned at the back of her mouth, she tasted bile as she tried to swallow.

"We hear you've met with the Omaedas' the other day…"

A lick of anger frayed at the ropes of her composure. Trivial accusations of betrayal. How transparent the politics appeared, in the wake of the gory realities of a mission gone so completely wrong. She idly wondered how many of the nobles had ever felt the cold pain of a steel sliding through layers of skin and muscle and bone, and how many had ever seen the blood-soaked wake of a battle, the mangled faces of the dead. A glance at her father reminded her he had seen the horrors of many missions, but perhaps time had even faded those beyond remembering. "I know what you think of them, _Mother_."

"Shaolin, I don't mean to imply anything but –"

"They have their uses," she said shortly, cutting across ruthlessly, and ignoring the flustered look that passed over her mother's face. She knotted the bandage and flexed her arm contemplatively, remembering the look in Michio's eyes. The unadulterated fear and panic. Broken so quickly. Either he was much weaker than she had anticipated, or whatever got to him was … unimaginable. She stared at the blood seeping through the gauze, slowly painting pocket after pocket of clinical white a crimson red. She would have to heal it later. Healing required immense amount of concentration and calm. Something she would not be able to channel now, or even for the next few hours. Or days.

"Are you sure they're helping you though?" her father asked, his eyes flickering towards her wound, yet unable to see what burden's she really carried. "The Omaedas are a selfish bunch… they won't have your best interests at heart."

There was a long silence as they patiently awaited her response.

"And you do?" she said finally, quietly. Eyes previously clouded with memories or thoughts, were now clear and focused upon them, but while she successfully pushed aside the mission, she did not lose the anger previously directed at the pointless casualties, or the violence.

Her father sighed heavily, passing a rough hand over his face. "Shaolin…"

"No!" she said, standing up as she slammed a fist down on her desk, ignoring the jolt of pain that shot up through her other arm, another dose of her current reality. "No, _do NOT _Shaolin me, father! I'm not a child anymore. I don't need you – either of you!" she snapped, her voice gaining a certain edge of juvenile hysteria that undermined her statements. She paused for a breath, steadying herself. "You don't get to just walk in here after a _year _and act like nothing happened. You don't get to pretend that suddenly you care about me!"

"We do care about you, you're our daughter," her father said quietly.

She shook her head angrily. "You tell me all my life I was born to serve, and I _did_. I did _not_ bring dishonor to our family. I tried to tell you what was really going on but you were so concerned about saving face you didn't listen… Neither of you were there for me when I needed you the most," she said quietly. Inhaling deeply, she sat back down, arm throbbing, pain pulsing. "And I've grown past that. You're both too late. Now please leave."

_Where did I go wrong today?_ _What would Yoruichi have done?_

She felt the deaths of her soldiers weighing heavily upon her shoulders, the guilt pounding at her temples. Did she really expect anything different, going in blind? Yet was there anything she could have done? Her nails dug deep into her palms. It wasn't directly her fault. Not really. But it was. She decided they would go. She decided Michio was to lead. And she hated it. Hated how the weakness of others became her own. Tainted her. Stained her, like their blood on her hands even though she did not touch them. Hated how she could not blame the dead. A passing thought of her resting brothers crossed her mind, and she looked up after a long moment, hoping to see answers etched into the blank office wall, or at least a quiet, empty room that was more conducive for reflection, but found her parents sitting unmoved.

"Shaolin…" It sounded like pleading. But Sui-Feng refused to hear it, her almond shaped eyes narrowing to slits, partially from the pain that shot up to her shoulder when she clenched her fist. She'd be damned if she gave in that easily. Parents or not.

"Since you're still here," she said icily, scathingly, "I might as well inform you that don't have to worry about our family honor anymore." She let her gaze flock down momentarily to the crimson line seeping from underneath the bandages, down her wrist, tracing a stark contrast against the bone white of her knuckles. "I've eliminated the main source of the problem and am closing in on the remaining few." The last bit was a bit of an exaggeration. So she knew others existed. She did not yet know who they were… But no matter.

Her mother moved closer to her side of the desk, the familiar scent of jasmine and spices wafting towards Sui-Feng, who felt her eyes welling up as she caught a whiff of the smell. What she would have given, to turn back time. "We've always cared about you Shaolin. We _love_ you, but sometimes you make it so hard…"

"How am I making it hard?" she snapped, not liking the fact that the apology came accompanied by an excuse. Michio's panicked gaze flickered in front of her eyes, slipping through the mental blockade she had managed to erect moments before. "How did _I_ have anything to do with the scandal asides from being born into a job that wasn't even my choice!"

"Listen, we know it was the circumstances, we know that now," Mei said hurriedly, tentatively reaching out only to have her hand shrugged off angrily. A slow hiss of pain escaping her daughter's lips as her fingers twitched reflexively. Mei clung to the edge of the desk to regain her balance, her expression softening. "I just, it was hard accepting that you… that you…" She faltered, and Sui-Feng knew that nothing really had changed.

"That I loved Yoruichi? That I loved the woman I was supposed to pledge my soul and body to?" Sui-Feng said quietly, with an intensity that seemed to cause the air to shimmer as her reiatsu slipped slightly out of her control. Her voice softened, she felt tears prickling her eyes and she fought them back with a fury, reigning in her fluctuating spiritual pressure along with her emotions. She bit down on her lip to keep it from trembling. She could feel her voice shrinking, breaking, as she uttered what sounded so much like a plea without intending to, "Why can't you just accept it?"

"No, no, we do. We have. Yoruichi was a gorgeous, smart, wonderful woman, but Sui-Feng… we just never expected that you—"

"I don't," said Sui-Feng resolutely, her gaze hardening as she noted the looks of disbelief on their faces, of incomprehension. "I love _Yoruichi_," she confessed, feeling a pang tug at her heart as she heard the words flow back to her own ears, the echo of her voice uttering the name. "I loved her with every fiber of my being. There is no one else in the world I could feel that way for."

"What do you mean Shaolin?" her father asked warily, his expression unreadable. When she looked at him, really looked at his face, she saw how deep the crow's feet had made their mark in the passage of a year, how the stoic scowl, which was only ever obscured by his mask when he was on duty, had managed to set such strict lines in his jaw, and pull at the skin of so that it was smoother over his high, well-defined cheekbones than the rest. The white had claimed more territory over his dark hair, like the remnants of winter. He almost looked like a stranger.

"What do you think?" she finally said, her voice growing stronger again, from the anger, tired of being second guessed, tired of being chastised, criticized. "If Yoruichi were a man, it clearly would have made your lives a lot easier, wouldn't it?" She saw the fleeting look of confirmation that her parents tried to wipe from their faces, but she had grown better at seeing the things people didn't dare say. "I'm telling you that it wouldn't have mattered to me."

"So you're not—?"

"No. It's just Yoruichi."

Her eyes lowered, as she felt the familiar burn in her eyes, the scratchiness in her throat.

"It's always going to be her," she whispered.

* * *

><p><em>Changed the rating to M. <em>

_We'll be skipping about 3-5 years and straight into training next chapter! _

_The flashback at the beginning of the chapter was a scene requested by StarDustX (where Sui-Feng first meets Yoruichi's parents)._

_Hope you guys still like the story. Please review! :3 _


	22. in accepting weakness, growth begins

_A/N: Yeah so that Suzumebachi from the anime? I don't think that's what the real Suzumebachi would look like. They messed up Zabimaru too. So anyway that's why I've got what's in this chapter._

* * *

><p><strong>Locus of Control<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

_97 years ago_

Three years.

"_There was nothing to indicate anything out of the ordinary, Captain. There are no traces of any known deliriants, dissociatives, or psychedelics that could induce such a powerful effect as you've described. Nothing in the bodily fluids, or the blood. And goodness knows we had plenty of it to test."_

"_Well, fine. But I didn't think they randomly ate some shrooms in the forest while we were scouting."_

"_Humor, Captain? Didn't think you had it in you."_

"_Typical defense mechanism. Deflecting guilt. Rather predictable, I think. Ow!"_

"_Shut up, Mayuri... Captain Unohana, they disappeared right in front of our eyes. Someone did something to them. I know it. There has to be evidence. What about their brains?"_

"_I tested everything I could think of, Captain. There's nothing. Perhaps it was psychological?"_

"_No. There's no way they would have broken so quickly. They were soldiers of the Omnitsukido."_

"_Perhaps I could take a look at them, if Captain Unohana is finished with the bodies…"_

"… _Do it."_

"_Captain, forgive me, but the bodies are under my jurisdiction now. I decide whether they are to be released or not."_

"_I'm sorry, Captain Unohana, I did not mean to encroach upon your authority. But we need answers. This isn't solely an Omnitsukido or Second Division problem, the other division's patrol units have been taking the odd casualties here and there as well."_

"… _I realize that… It's just – no, you are right, Captain. Although I'm not sure what he'll be able to find that I won't."_

"_I'm certain there'll be something."_

"_Don't look so smug, you're disgusting."_

"_Captain Mayuri, please respect the bodies. They were people once."_

"_I can't make that promise if I'm to find out what happened to them. But I will try my best to keep them intact."_

* * *

><p>She pressed her knuckles into her eyes, rubbing circles as if it could erase the burning in them. She'd done countless missions since then. But the memories of that one kept coming back to her. She could still see the look in Michio's eyes, that unadulterated panic, the unhinged madness – and it wasn't the look that bothered her, it was the reason. What could have broken him so badly, so quickly? What had the power to turn an entire squad against each other, and kept them silent as they were devoured? No one could keep quiet in that kind of pain.<p>

Three years. And still nothing. They both had their theories. Lots of them. But she didn't want theories. She wanted answers. Answers she knew she would have to wait for. Assuming they would ever come to light.

She came upon the familiar clearing, her mind projecting the soft light of a moon from memory. She could feel the ghosts of her thoughts in the air around her, pressing against her skin like the fleeting touches of lips and fingers and murmurs of hollow promises. She walked around in a large circumference, pushing aside the revenants of harried emotions and focusing her energy and concentration on her kido as she put up protective barriers around the sheltered glade.

When she was satisfied, she sat down in the middle, settling in on the soft grass, feeling the wind rustle through her clothes and her hair as she closed her eyes and meditated.

It wasn't until another hour passed that she finally reached the state of calm where she finally reached that other plane. The soft breeze shifted, the atmosphere grew lighter, the edges of the forest blurring away into a damp, shadowy mist. A large swarm of hornets suddenly materialized, their many wings beating in tandem, creating a mechanical hum that filled the dome that she created.

The wind shifted yet again, and the swarm coalesced into a mask of a face, of an ethereal woman. "Been a while," came the voice, the glittering lips moving with the illusion of speech. The voice had a metallic twanging quality that was almost robotic, but was balanced by the soft lilt in the drone made it seem more human.

"I've been busy."

"Moping?" A false concern. The mockery was clear.

She glared. "I hate bugs."

"So what does it say about you that I'm the way I am?"

"Unlucky."

"So what would you like to do today?"

"You know what I want. I wouldn't be here otherwise."

"I'm wounded," whined the swarm as it undulated in the air, as it formed a feigned expression of shock.

She uncrossed her legs, rising to her feet as she paced around the materialized form of her zanpakuto. "I want to move on to the next stage."

Suzumebachi dispersed, the face disintegrating. "You can't do that yet."

"Why?" she snarled, incapable of reigning in her irritation as kicked the ground viciously. "We've spent the last three years doing the same thing every single day. I've mastered every technique I possibly can, what else must I do?"

"It's not skill or discipline you're lacking." The swarm flew circles above her head whimsically. But the lackadaisical pattern in traced was offset by the harsh, threatening buzz produced by their wings. When it suddenly stopped, the face rematerialized in front of her, almost nose to nose. "You know what I'm talking about."

Sui-Feng looked away, feeling the heat burn from her cheeks down to the soles of her feet. "I'm ready."

"No, you aren't."

"Then teach me how."

"It's not something someone else can tell you." Suzumbachi hovered illusively away from her. "You've always been too good at following orders."

"It was my job. Doesn't mean I liked it."

"But you did," mused Suzumebachi, flittering this way and that. Its flight speeding up until it seemed like it was leaving after-images of itself in its wake. "And now you're finding it hard making your own way through this mess. You're angry, but you keep hoping things will work out. You feel like you've been betrayed, but you still don't quite believe it. You haven't made any progress these past three years. Not mentally, anyway. You've got to, at some point, realize that what's done is done. You're not going to bed getting any answers the way things are – the way you are right now, and try a different tactic. Don't be so stubborn."

"How are you doing that?" Sui-Feng asked, curious.

Suzumebachi suddenly stopped, but appeared to ignore her as it fired back with another question instead of an answer. "Do you even know how long the hornet's crests last?"

Sui-Feng paused. "Long enough."

"That's not good enough."

"I know!" Sui-Feng shouted, the anger erupting as she struck at the air, in the space where Suzumebachi had been.

It rematerialized and hovered slowly back down. The golden face with empty eyes stared back at her soulfully. "_Know the enemy, and know yourself; in a hundred battles you will never be in peril…_ Your emotions are holding you back. Discard them – and then we shall see about getting what you want."

* * *

><p><em>Really short. I know. But we will be coming back to a lot more training scenes after the next chapter (which is in the works and almost done!). This is more of a teaser than anything else, marking the time jump. (Also, I think my chapters were getting horrendously long, so it might be nice to cut down a bit, and post more often?) <em>

_My apologies for being AWOL so long - I'm working full-time and studying 3 summer courses, so I've been insanely busy... I also started a blog on wordpress. __Anyways. I appreciate everybody taking the time to review. Means a lot. I probably would have stopped posting a long time ago without you guys. So much love to you!_


	23. leveling the playing field

**Locus of Control**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

Stepping outside of her office, she blinked in the sharp rays of the setting sun. She passed by the large courtyard, the shouts of her men traveling up to where she was leaning over the railing, searching for Omaeda. If anything told her it was going to continue being an off week for her, it was the fact that Omaeda managed to spot her before she picked him out in the crowd of sparring pairs down below. He waved boisterously before standing straight at attention when he caught her attention, and snapping a rather decent salute.

She gestured idly, knowing he knew what she meant. "HAI CAPTAIN," came his loud affirmation as he sprinted towards the direction of their offices, to take charge now that she was going to be away from her desk.

On her way out the East gate, embroiled in her thoughts and still ruminating about what Suzumebachi had said to her and trying to figure out what she could do about it, a silver haired kid bumped headfirst into her. She rubbed her bruised shoulder, shooting the midget – well to be fair, the top of his head was level with the bottom of her ears – a disapproving glare, which quickly morphed into a poker face when the name to the face traveled through her head.

"Sui-Feng taichou!" A sly grin. A sliver of piercing eyes could be glimpsed beneath the nearly closed lids.

"Gin," she nodded her head in acknowledgement, immediately wary. The kid was a prodigy… and affiliated with Aizen. Though even after three years and still counting she hadn't been able to come up with a modicum of proof that he was anything but squeaky clean. The logical side of her told her to give up, but her gut told her she just didn't look hard enough or in the right places.

"Whatcha doing out this way?" he cocked his head jovially.

"Could say the same for you," she said, disliking the utter contentment in his wide smile and masking the stirrings of unease with a snarky retort. "Isn't it past your bedtime?"

"Ha, good one. I was just on my way back to my room." His expression suddenly grew serious. "Just got back from a mission out in one of the districts."

"Anything interesting happen?" she wondered idly, watching him with an eagle like intensity.

"Nah." He shifted slightly on his feet, subconsciously rubbing a spot on his chin, which she immediately zeroed in on, _was that blood?_ She let her gaze linger a bit too long however, as he noticed and quickly removed his fingers. "Anyway. Nice chattin' wit' ya. I'd better get going now."

"Have a good day," she said courteously, matching his conniving smirk with one of her own. She watched him wander slowly away, idly wondering if her paranoia was reaching a crisis point, before she realized she forgot to make a quick detour back to her room.

* * *

><p>"<em>Interesting…"<em>

"_What's interesting? What have you found?"_

"_Captain, please stop flapping about, you will agitate the N01143X7 serums over there. They're rather sensitive to the vibrations in the room you know."_

"_I don't care about your N01143X7 serums. What have you found?" she repeated, her voice adopting a rather dangerously soft quality to it. _

"_You should. It's supposed to be a truth serum."_

"_You're kidding."_

"_I never. Not about my work. Speaking of which, if you happen to have any test subjects that you'd like to submit for the testing I would greatly appreciate it, I'm finding it rather hard to find volunteers."_

"_Fine. Now what have you found?" _

"_The bodies have yielded nothing out of the ordinary –"_

"_That's it?"_

"_I'm getting to my point, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't interrupt me." He paused, "Thank you. Now as I was saying, I've ran multiple tests on the remains but all the injuries are consistent with fatal hollow attacks, but you'll notice over here, the clothing –"_

"_That's Michio's stuff. You've gotten results from –"_

"_I have. There is always leftover reiatsu clinging to clothing you see, when it's worn enough. You're lucky this outfit is so old –"_

"_Huh." She had issued new uniforms that week, but then remembered her short conversation with Byakuya that same day. Michio gave him the new outfit._

_Mayuri twiddled with the microscope settings deftly._

"_At any rate, you'll see these particles are quite distinct from this here –"_

"_So what's that mean?"_

"_Well by applying this here, I could map out the process of the disintegration you said you witnessed—"_

"_Give me the details later. I want answers right now."_

"_Fine. It looks like your officers didn't just disintegrate, but it looks like their physical composition was broken down into pure spiritual power and then stifled."_

"_Stifled?"_

"_Absorbed. Into something. Somewhere."_

"_Great. That's really helpful."_

"_I didn't have that much to work with Captain, so I would appreciate it if you removed that sarcasm from your tone."_

"_So does this tell you anything?"_

"_Not at the moment. But we've got more data."_

"_Any brilliant, crazy speculation you'd like to share?"_

"_There's nothing conclusive to suggest this is linked to the Hollowfication rumors we dug up."_

"_They aren't rumors."_

"_They aren't true yet either."_

"_So now what?"_

"_We keep doing our jobs. In time, Captain, perhaps you'll have the answers you so desperately seek."_

* * *

><p>Night fell rather quickly in the next half hour. But the time she got to her destination, she was blending in rather nicely with the milling civilians in the marketplace of the 17th district of Rukongai, having remembered to change out of her Captain's cloak for a much more nondescript silk robe that most nobles tended to wear. She peered idly at the various vendors, half lit by the flickering lantern lights that danced across the square as she paced, trying to mask her true gaze, which was incessantly searching the area as her ears registering the din of daily, ordinary life.<p>

She spotted an old man, in traditional Chinese robes, with a tasselled hat, hunched over as he trundled along a beaten pathway off the side in the opposite direction of the crowd. Glancing side to side surreptitiously, she quickly slinked into step beside him.

"Shaolin."

"Father."

They quickly turned down a fairly abandoned side street, and conducted rather non-descript small chat, while they listened to the splash as the water hit the pavement and slid into the gutter, the clang of the pail and the bark of a dog as it chased the stream further down the street. Once the door swung closed with a wheezing creak and shut with an audible click, the pointless conversation ended abruptly and took on a much more serious tone.

"The Shihoins don't suspect anything do they, Father?"

"Of course not, Shaolin. I'm not that old," her father replied, with a slightly affronted expression. He took her by the elbow gently and pulled her along down the street at a leisurely pace. An inconspicuous eyebrow raise was the only outward sign he let her see when his hand accidentally nudged her zanpakuto hidden underneath the layers of her civilian robes. He continued on as if nothing had happened. "As far as they are aware, we haven't seen you in three years and are completely estranged."

"Good. It should stay that way. Anything on Shizuka?"

"She's sneaky. Very discreet. Your mother is keeping tabs on her though."

"And her husband?" she said, with distaste, but also a twisted sort of eagerness, which she quickly quelled when her father shot her a look.

"He's planning something. I'm still trying to piece it together. But here," he handed her a small scroll, and slip of paper. "This is who you'll want to go after for now."

She unravelled it quickly, peering at the portrait and the name attached. Shoulder-length hair, elaborate hairdo, large eyes, long nose with a high bridge, narrow chin, oval shaped face. Not quite pretty, but fairly distinctive. "Another relative? This is the third one."

"Barely. Very far along the family tree. Lesser nobles. Lived in our quarter of the districts actually. There's still something to be said about the amount of treachery one House can hold though. Three out of nine agents is still rather significant." He paused, head cocked slightly as footsteps pitter-pattered overhead on loose roof top tiles. When the sound faded away, he prodded her gently on the shoulder. "Oh and in case you didn't notice... It's a woman this time."

"Duly noted," she said dryly. It wouldn't make much of a difference. "Movement patterns? Expected locations? Ideal time and place?"

"You can probably start tailing her from here actually. I… noticed you came prepared."

"I did," she said. Then laughed quietly as a realization hit her. "Oh, so that's why you dressed up like this today."

"I always liked hiding in the open. Works wonders every time. Tailed her up until an hour ago – she disappeared into that gaudy looking shop over that way–" he pointed discreetly south. "She didn't at me more than once… Though your mother thought it was a bit too much. I'm surprised you didn't say anything."

"I figured there'd be a reason. If there wasn't, well, it's up to your discretion. So she spends a lot of time around here?"

"It's a rich district. Lots of shops. Lots of … interesting establishments."

"By interesting you mean, the after dark…?"

"Precisely."

"Huh. Does she have any friends I should watch out for?"

"Well, she usually has at least one bodyguard, in addition to her posse. Anticipate problems isolating her from her pack."

"I'll find a way."

"I'm sure."

There was a silence.

"This is the last one."

"As far as we know, yes. But not the source so you'll have to –"

"I am aware, father," she said sharply. Startled slightly when he slapped a hand heavily onto her shoulder with a grin.

"That's my girl."

She looked at him, slightly confused by the unusual display of pride.

"Heard about the last one. The family was horrified, but serves them right. Those pompous Batsuraku. I've always disliked that family. Anyway, everybody was talking about it," he laughed a bit.

"Why? It was clean. Totally clean."

"Well, minus the pants around the ankles," he continued chuckling.

"I didn't do that part!" she protested, cheeks flaming.

"I didn't think so, else I wouldn't be laughing about it," he chortled. "How'd you get the lady-friend out of the room?"

"A well aimed kido blast set her skirt on fire. She ran out pretty quickly in search of water."

"Get any flak for leaving him in the office?"

Sui-Feng shook her head. "Yamamoto's eyes are closed and his head is turned the other way."

"Some things never change huh."

"Well somebody needs to take out the trash."

"Indeed. At any rate, there's a lot of conspiracy theories being tossed around. Everybody's on edge and looking at Omnitsukido officers sideways now."

"As they should."

"Everybody knows, but no one says anything. Kind of curious, isn't it?"

"What? That the hoi polloi are so passive?"

"Yes." He paused, then shrugged. "Well, then again. It's always been this way, so why bother changing anything. I should learn just to take it for granted that they're like a herd of mindless sheep."

"I highly doubt anyone will bother raising a hand against the Shihoins, or the nobility in general," Sui-Feng shrugged, musing. "But if it becomes a problem, I'll deal with it. Until then, it doesn't matter."

"You're right," he said. "But watch your back. Now that you're not technically under the control of the nobility either, you've got enemies on both sides."

"With time… and effort," she said, lips pursing. "I hope to even the playing field a bit."

They emerged from the other end of the street, continuing to chat about trivial things now that the business was dealt with as they walked without urgency and they merged back into the crowded, bustling area of the marketplace.

Her father patted her arm twice without looking at her, signalling that they were to part ways. And turned towards an old woman sitting behind a large mat of trinkets, quickly becoming engrossed in conversation in a way that onlookers would have thought he had been there all along.

Sui-Feng only nodded in return as she let herself be whisked away amongst a large group of women, their shrill excitement making the hairs on the nape of her neck stand on end. A excited twitter beside her ear rendered her momentarily deaf – but it did not distract her gaze, which by sheer coincidence, landed upon a face she immediately recognized, having studied it only moments before. She almost wanted to laugh at the absurdity of her luck, but instead she simply clutched one arm closer to her body, feeling the weight of her sheathed sword pressing into her hip through the thin layer of fabric between it and her skin. She peeled away surreptitiously from the group as her target joined it from the other side, and let them draw much further away before she tailed them with a growing anticipation.

* * *

><p>As her father previously insinuated, she quickly found herself hovering on the steps of one the most famous and largest teahouses of all the districts. She pinched the bridge of her nose, squeezing her eyes shut as she ran through the possibilities in her head, trying to decide whether or not she would follow them in.<p>

"Excuse me, Miss."

She cracked open eye to fix a penetrating stare at the guard who dared interrupt her thoughts.

"Do you have an invitation?"

She frowned slightly, before stepping down the steps. "Get me your manager," she said quietly, noting the once-over she received. "Don't argue, just do it," she said, with enough steel in her voice to deter the guard from arguing.

A few seconds later a much older woman emerged with the guard in tow, the man had an expression of a recently scolded child and he sulked back into his post. The lady, her large eyes, like back holes peered at her curiously for a moment, and when the recognition flashed in them, a wide smile, framed by scarlet cupid lips, stretched across the ghostly pale mask of a face.

"Oh, Little Bee! It's been much too long! Do come in – come in…" Sui-Feng didn't have time to say a thing before a bony hand gripped her arm and dragged her inside the establishment.

It was dark in the hallways, save for the intermittent warm red glows scattered at every corner where they turned. It was like a labyrinth, and Sui-Feng was glad for her guide. The mild scent of tea wafted behind, as if seeping out from the billowing robes that clothed the woman in front of her.

"How come you never visit anymore? My, it's been years since I last saw you!" A quick glance back, down a slightly hooked nose. She projected her voice loudly, so loudly that Sui-Feng quickly realized it was with a purpose. "You haven't changed much – though you should smile more, you look much too somber."

"I'm sorry, Yumi-san. There hasn't been much opportunity or reason –"

"There's always a reason! We'll take good care of you here. You can drown your sorrows in a bottle or spend the night with our companions – you're in good hands." As they turned down a much darker hallway with no doors, Yumi immediately lowered her voice, sighing as she dropped the sales pitch quality from her tone and adopted a much more conspiratorial one. "There's been whispers… about what happened three years ago. Nobody outside the walls know very much, but I meant to visit you a while back, except the gate guardian refused to let me through without authorization. I gave up after a bit, thinking that you'd come back at some point."

"Nobody inside Seireitei knows anything either," Sui-Feng said quietly. "I'm the only one investigating, I've come up with nothing still." Ordinarily she would have caught herself before revealing anything about the entire affair to anybody, especially outside Seireitei, but back when Yoruichi used to bring her along for the awkward dates arranged by her parents and shady business meetings as head of the Omnitsukido, Yumi, as the manager and owner of the teahouse was privy to all kinds of information, and never told a soul. She was a trusted source for information and had an affinity for gossip much like Mareka Omaeda did, albeit in a slightly more shady area.

"Well there's another reason you should come here more often," the woman said with a sly grin. "We've got wagging tongues left, right and center every night. Battle-worn officers, spies, adulterous nobles, corporate bastards, we get all types here... You'll always find out something new, if you spend enough time within our walls."

Sui-Feng nodded, it would be good to draw on some of the old contacts. She had been hesitant to approach them without much reason, worrying that without Yoruichi's influence they would simply ignore her and brush her aside, or simply pretend she didn't exist, like the untold number of guards Yoruichi had been forced to keep around her on certain excursions. "You'll be seeing more of me then."

"Good, good! I always liked you. That Shihoin Yoruichi – she always had so many guards, I can't even remember how many I've met. They were always these large, boorish men. Don't remember any of their faces. But you were the most interesting one."

"… Thanks. I guess."

They finally came upon a darkened room, in which a large solid desk practically spanned its entirety. On the desk there were scattered papers, rolls of cash and half open coin purses spilling their contents across the dark wood, little miniature suns glinting against the black canvas of space. Yumi quickly moved to sit behind her desk, gesturing sharply for Sui-Feng to take a seat, but Sui-Feng declined.

"So now that you're finally here, I assume there is a very particular reason?"

Sui-Feng smiled. "I'm looking for someone named Akane."

"Ahh, good friend of yours, then?" Yumi said airily, though the sharp glance she shot at Sui-Feng told her she knew otherwise.

Sui-Feng nodded the affirmation. It wasn't like Yumi didn't know what she did. Or what Yoruichi used to do. Or even what the Shihoin House was known for. Everybody knew. But nobody challenged it.

"She's a good tipper, you know," Yumi said somewhat wistfully. "My business is going to take a hit."

Sui-Feng laughed lightly. "Do you have a piece of paper?"

Yumi pulled open a drawer and promptly furnished her with a small slip and a pen.

Sui-Feng quickly scribbled a small message onto the paper and produced a pouch of coins, which clanged heavily on the desk. At Yumi's confused expression, she explained, "Not enough to cover future patronage from her, but consider it a token of my appreciation. Also, the note I just wrote will allow you to pass into Seireitei, should you like to visit me, or charge certain financial losses to my division."

Yumi stared at her incredulously for a moment, before her mouth opened and she uttered a loud guffaw. "You've grown up, little bee."

"I try."

* * *

><p>Sui-Feng emerged surreptitiously from the backroom, blinking in the dimmed gold tinged light, eyes scanning the faces scattered around the tables restlessly as she tried to find a place to sit. Preferably somewhere she could see all the points of exit, as well as have a good view of all the guests. She started moving a bit to her left, having spotted an empty spot and was hesitating, until she saw a familiar flower hair pin and did a double take.<p>

She moved closer and slid as smoothly as she could onto the high seat next to Shunsui Kyoraku, mustering as cordial a smile as she could manage at his curious gaze.

"Captain," he greeted her rather professionally.

"Captain," she returned, in much the same tone. She could see him sizing her up, and he wasn't very surreptitious about it. Not that he needed to be for someone of his stature.

"Fancy meeting you here," the rugged Captain ventured, rather cautiously for a man of his size and stature. "Didn't peg you as the sort who liked this kind of scene."

"Well you'd be right. I'm here on business."

"Sounds serious," he chuckled lightly, as he leaned nonchalantly against the bar, motioning for two drinks.

"No thanks," Sui-Feng said quickly. "I don't drink."

"Not even a little?" he raised an eyebrow, grey eyes twinkling merrily. Smiling amicably at a short violent shake of her head, he sighed. "I guess I'm not surprised. You seem quite disciplined for someone so young."

She smirked. "You're not that old."

"No," he admitted with a rueful grin, brushing a wavy lock out of his gaze. "But I've got a few years on you."

Two glasses slid across the countertop and in front of him. He raised both, smiling again, "Okay, last chance."

"Thanks, but I'll pass," she said politely, eyes darting past his shoulder to sneak a peek at her target, who was laughing boisterously, surrounded by similarly overdressed women. A large mean looking brute stood in the shadows behind the gathering. She surmised he was a bodyguard, though it worried her she had not noticed him before.

"So…"

She reluctantly peeled her eyes away from the woman across the room and met the twinkling, curious brown ones of Seireitei's infamous womanizer. "So," she replied curtly, waiting for what felt like an oncoming silo of questions. She watched Shunsui down half the contents of one of the large glasses enveloped in his equally large hands, she tapped her fingers idly on the sleek surface of the countertop before resting her arms against it.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Drinking," Shunsui said with a serious face. But it twisted into a smile when he saw her roll her eyes. But he turned somber rather quickly. "Stuff has been bothering me lately, and I hate thinking in circles. So I'm here."

"Drinking helps?" she asked curiously, trying hard not to sound judgemental.

"Alcohol makes everything better, Captain," he chuckled. "You should try it sometime."

She wasn't able to come up with a proper response to that, so she deflected it with another question. "You come here often?"

"Often enough."

She fell silent.

"Feel free to join me sometime. I'd like to get to know you better."

"I'll keep that in mind then, Captain," she said with a smile before they slipped into an awkward silence that strangers tended to wallow in. But with some effort they managed to fall into a rather easy going conversation about trivial things. Office politics. Daily gossip. They even started to exchange some funny work stories that inevitably happened when managing units of hundreds of soldiers.

Sui-Feng kept chancing surreptitious glances over Shunsui's shoulder, more frequently as the hours passed on. She knew Shunsui picked up on it at one point, because he had a funny curious look on his face, but as the night progressed, he became more bleary-eyed as he continued downing drinks to no end. Eventually they reached another dip in conversation and lapsed back into silence.

She chanced another look – and this time it was it. She caught her target bowing out of the party at the other end of the establishment, gathering her robes as she was about to make her disappearance through the exit.

"Well, it was good talking to you, Captain," she said a little abruptly, but too focused to care too much. She offered her hand to him.

"To you as well," he said, taking the offered handshake as he tipped his ridiculous straw hat with his other. If he noticed that her focus had already left the building, he didn't show it. He downed his last drink as she vanished.

Out in the slightly damp and chilly air outside, she waited until they turned the corner of the building and counted to ten before following as quietly possible, ensuring she was out of sight before ducking inconspicuously into the shadows, ducking away from the circles of light cast by the lanterns hung about the district.

The group quickly split into smaller factions. Her target made her way off a well-traveled path heading towards Seireitei unsurprisingly, with her guard trailing closely behind her. Sui-Feng followed about two hundred meters behind, now that there was no cover, careful to keep her steps light and muffled without looking like she was up to no good.

Minutes later, she was cursing the lack of opportunity. There were too many witnesses, no break in the number of late night travelers on the route. Sui-Feng felt her palms begin to sweat as she saw the chances of a quiet and clean hit shrinking the closer they drew to the tall white gates.

Then to her luck, the bodyguard murmured something to her target, and moved off to the bushes. Sui-Feng's quickly sized up the situation and made an executive decision. She flash-stepped to the trees, and as he was finishing his business, she quickly darted towards him, with a knife-hand to the throat. He made a strange "hurrk" sound as her hand effortlessly dug into the soft cartilage of his esophagus. It wasn't fatal, but it certainly kept him silent. As he fell to his knees, she drew the same arm back and elbowed him at the base of his skull, effectively knocking him out cold. She quickly dragged his body into the same bush he had been standing in front of – partly out of practicality and partly out of the spite she couldn't seem to rid herself of. She was careful to step around the area herself.

Her target was still waiting impatiently a few dozen meters away on the road. From the trees, Sui-Feng could see she was getting nervous. The anxious tapping foot, the crossed arms and shifting weight.

She moved back into the trees when she saw the woman draw closer, searching for her bodyguard. She drew close enough for Sui-Feng to see the fear settle in the other woman's hazel coloured eyes. Voice came from down the path, but the darkness was thick enough and the moonlight dim enough that it was difficult to see much further than a hundred paces.

The woman, Akane, gathered her dress as best she could and broke into a hurried jog, glancing panicked back over her shoulder as she drew ever closer to the gates of Seireitei. It didn't take her long to make her way past the guardian, who appeared to have anticipated her return. Sui-Feng took her chance and drew close with a few flash steps, quickly leaping up onto the rooftops, careful not to snag her less practical disguise on a few loose tiles.

Akane turned a couple of corners and Sui-Feng followed suit on the rooftops behind her. When she turned down one unexpectedly dark side, Sui-Feng saw her chance and dropped down to ground level, her clothes rustling in the updraft from her fall.

Though she landed soundlessly, her target just happened to glance backward and there was a split second where time stopped and they locked gazes. But it quickly broke when a lantern was suddenly lit with the customary hiss of the flames, and Akane bolted like a rabbit. Sui-Feng swore lightly under her breath and sped into a sprint, dashing between the high white labyrinthian walls as she followed her target with a single-minded determination. She had her close in her sights when suddenly her target flash-stepped out of existence. When the initial surprise ceased, she felt mildly pleased at the challenge, since the other few didn't put up much of a chase, let alone a fight at the end.

She pinpointed her location within a few seconds and leapt up onto the rooftops for a better perspective. Her target might have been able to run away from her years ago, but three years of intense training had greatly honed her skills. Where they had been formidable before, for a lieutenant, she was easily reaching the official Captain power rank – in all four disciplines. It went without saying she was unsurpassed in hakuda and flash-step – she had already been hard to compete with even when Yoruichi just left.

So in the blink of an eye, she landed in stride with the panicked woman before her, who whirled in a flurry of purple and gold fabric, eyes and mouth opened in simultaneous panic. Sui-Feng reached out one arm, to sweep the fabric aside, her right hand raised to mark her target as prey, and she felt it rip through the fabric, the soft resistance of the skin that broke beneath her gauntleted finger and the warm metallic scent of blood but just as she withdrew to deliver the second blow, the sound of frantic shouting reached her ears, accompanied by a deluge of sandaled footsteps. In that split second where situation shifted on its head, she would have been able to finish off her target – she had the fabric gripped in her left hand – except out of nowhere the group of officers whom the footsteps belonged to suddenly ran barrelling into her.

She felt the silk robes slip through her fingers as she tumbled on the ground with a sharp curse, mind whirring even as she rolled to a stop after the momentum lost itself after a couple of revolutions. Ignoring the sharp pain of an oncoming headache from the inevitable meeting of her head and the ground, she opened her eyes when the landing cleared and saw the gold and purple fabric whip out of sight around the corner. She extended her senses, desperate not to lose track of a target she'd been chasing for the past few hours – but to her utter frustration and confusion found that it was like the woman disappeared into thin air. Not even a trace of her reiatsu could be felt. _Impossible_, she thought viciously her mind swirling in turmoil. _Akane couldn't even outrun me. Someone is running interference_.

Continuing to swear, she rose to her feet, glaring at the officers who were picking themselves off the ground. She stared blankly at the proudly worn fifth division armbands. _Too much of a coincidence…? _

"Sui-Feng taichou!" they cried, bowing in unison as soon as they dusted themselves off and gathered their composure.

She glared sideways at them, dragging the back of her hand across her bruised and scraped jaw, where it had come into contact with the pavement. "Status?" she snarled impatiently, half her focus still scouring the vicinity for the spiritual pressure of her escaped target.

"Patrolling, taichou!"

"Do you always charge into Captains on your patrols?" she said quietly, eyes flashing dangerously. Her gaze quickly fell upon the most sheepish looking of the group. "Officer Hayabusa!"

Hayabusa squirmed under her glare. "I –ah, we were just –"

Her eyes widened slightly, and she inevitably felt her muscles clenching as a familiar, dreaded presence made itself known from behind her, and seemed to blot out everything else.

"Trouble, Captain?" How she hated that voice.

She turned with a cold, slightly menacing smile. "Captain Aizen," she said as calmly as she could. "Funny you should appear now."

"Ah, is this a bad time?" he said affably, easily deflecting the apparent venom in her voice as he peered at his men over the rim of his glasses in a rather scholarly fashion. "My men aren't giving you trouble are they?"

"No, not anymore," she said slowly as an idea formed in her head. Mayuri will be happy. "But I'm afraid I'm going to have to detain them."

Aizen chuckled. "Funny, Captain, I thought I heard you say…"

"You heard me. I won't repeat myself." She was curious to see his reaction. Would he fight her on it? He had the authority to. As a Captain of the Gotei 13, she technically wasn't allowed to punish anyone outside of her division. But she was also the Commander of the Omnitsukido, and Corps Commander of the Executive Militia… which gave her just enough justification to play this card. She knew she was walking on thin ice – for she had no idea how much more sway Aizen had over Yamamoto than she did. If Yamamoto trusted him more, Aizen could appeal and the Captain-Commander would just veto her challenge. But what was said was done. She was banking on the fact that Aizen wanted to draw as little attention as possible to himself, especially if it painted him in an unfavourable light. It was a rather well known fact over the past three years that they did not get along. It may appear vindictive on her part, but it was well within her right and she hoped that her rank and position would provide enough sway…

"Interesting,"Aizen said idly, sounding a little bit put off put by her newfound boldness. He turned to his men with an apologetic frown. "You might as well go quietly, men. Do accommodate the honorable Captain as best you can."

"I appreciate your cooperation, Captain Aizen," she said, allowing herself a smirk. "I think it just redeemed a rather unfortunate night for me."

He smiled politely, bowing his head in her direction. "Pleased to assist."

As she turned to leave, she beckoned the bewildered group of men that had crashed into her earlier and they followed meekly, some glowering darkly at the strange turn of events. She made her way calmly towards the Omnitsukido headquarters with the silent group in tow, wondering where her target disappeared to and still stifling the simmering anger at her failure to eliminate the silly woman – and suspicious as to the timely arrival of the patrol squad. But it wasn't all bad because at least she'll be able to see just how long the Hornet's Crest could last and Mayuri could test out this new truth serum he mentioned.

She might finally get some answers now, though she didn't expect much. Things may be rather quiet at the moment – the proverbial calm before the storm – but she had a feeling that everything was about to escalate soon, especially with the move she just pulled.

And she was going to be ready. No matter what Suzumebachi said.

* * *

><p><em>Just wanted to give a special shout out to my regular reviewers: you guys know who you are. And welcome, to new readers - thanks for dropping me a comment. You guys are one of the only reasons I keep sticking to this story :) I've never written anything so long before. <em>

_Anyways, hope you're still enjoying. As always, I accept suggestions for flashback scenes (we haven't had too many of those recently, have we? I think we're due for another and I'm sort of out of ideas at the moment) as well as other general things you'd like to see happen. We're going to be getting into some very exciting scenes, if I do say so myself, as Sui-Feng is trying to figure out what the Shihoins are plotting, as well as continue investigating this entire Hollowfication affair (she's still not quite hateful yet) all the while training for her Bankai. So lots of good stuff! _

_Please keep reviewing! This monster of a fic would be dead in the water if it weren't for you guys. Hope you're all doing good!_


	24. in planning, never a useless move

**Locus of Control**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

"Tell me what you know and I promise you'll be back at work tomorrow."

The officer looked unconvinced. He shifted awkwardly, the chair in which he was chained to slid gratingly on the cold concrete floor. "I'm not exactly inclined to believe you, Captain," he said in a rather apologetic manner. "Is this really necessary?" he queried, lifting his arms an inch from the armrest, causing the chains to jingle festively.

Sui-Feng cocked an eyebrow, looking even more menacing than usual as she was bathed in the eerie glow of the flickering monitors. Distractions. She preferred the interrogation rooms at the Maggot's nest. Cleaner. Sparse. But Mayuri insisted this was the only way things were going to work. "This is standard procedure, Officer. You do realize we have to take precautions, don't you?"

"Standard?" he repeated, sounding doubtful as he chanced a look around the room. "I haven't done anything wrong." His hazel eyes were wide and beseeching, his face containing no trace of malice, which was rather odd.

"We've all done something wrong," Sui-Feng said, pulling her chair closer to his and letting her hand fall upon the metal table so that her fingers could drum an incessant beat into it. She knew the sound unnerved most of her prisoners. Coupled with the strange bubbling and hisses emanating from the numerous vials around the laboratory, it didn't exactly set a calming atmosphere. "It's just that most of us don't like admitting it."

"I'm sorry, I don't think you can hold me against my will without some kind of warrant or something," he said, his wrists rotating against the ropes, which Sui-Feng watched pointedly until he remained still. It seemed he was surprisingly reasonable.

Too reasonable. It unnerved her, in turn. His airs reminded her too much of his boss. The smug bastard. He was still toying with her. She could feel it.

"We don't operate officially, Officer," she said quietly, all faked pleasantness having evaporated from her tone as she folded her arms and sat back nonchalantly. "The Omnitsukido may officially be listed as a branch of the government, but we're actually what one usually refers to as privately owned," she explained calmly, head tilting as she gauged his reaction. "Head-Captain Yamamoto, as well as Central 46 – they like to pretend we don't exist when they don't need us to do their dirty work, and frankly, we like operating that way… No paperwork. No red tape."

The officer looked slightly green as he realized the implications. He swallowed audibly. "So what do you want from me?"

Sui-Feng looked at him curiously. Letting the silence grow until she could see it was almost unbearable for him. "Do you have family?"

"Me?" he chuckled nervously. "No immediate family. Parents died on a scouting mission gone wrong when I was still in the Academy."

"No wife, kids?"

"Never had a chance."

"How come?"

He looked slightly confused at the line of questioning, but thought it was perhaps most prudent to answer anyway. "Never met the girl of my dreams," he replied a little bit wistfully.

"I see." The cold commander stood, and it was then he realized how small she was. She paced lightly around the room before speaking directly at him, startling him once again as he had almost slipped into a daze watching her move lithely around the room. A pretty thing. "You must be getting thirsty," she said, feigning concern rather convincingly.

"A little," the officer admitted sheepishly.

She disappeared around a large metal contraption which appeared to be enveloped by thick plastic tubing. When she returned, she had an inconspicuous glass of water held in her hand, which she placed gingerly on the table in front of him. "I'll let you out of your restraints," she said quietly, fiddling around with the chains where he could not see, only hear the clink as the links rubbed together, "But please don't make any sudden moves. I'm rather paranoid and would prefer not to accidentally kill you by reflex."

He looked a bit startled at this. "I – I'll try my best," he stammered as his hands came free. He rubbed his wrists lightly, but it did nothing for the bright red spots where the cuffs had chafed into his skin. He wisely chose not to complain and instead took a long gulp from the glass of water.

He hadn't had anything to eat or drink in over twelve hours. He had even wondered if the guards at the Maggot Nest had all but forgotten about him and his fellow officers until he had a black bag stuffed over his head and was brought to the Commander herself. As soon as they had arrived in this strange room, he had been chained to a chair. It was young commander who kindly removed the bag from his head.

"Feeling better?" she asked, looking quite interested in his well-being, as she sat back down, smoothing out her haori before folding her hands and setting them on the table.

"Not really," he replied without thinking. "Sorry."

Sui-Feng glanced up at one of the cameras mounted in a discreet corner and rolled her eyes. She wondered if Mayuri was adept at reading lips. She stared at the captured officer with guarded eyes, observing every detail. There didn't seem to be much change. Though Mayuri had warned her it was a prototype, she had gotten her hopes up a little.

"So what can you tell me about your Captain?"

"I'm sorry? That's a really vague question."

She sighed. "I'll rephrase. How do you feel about your Captain's leadership?"

"He's rather benevolent. Truth is, I don't think he's ever been in an actual fight." The officer chewed his lip nervously as he thought. He lowered his voice dramatically, as he appeared to want to confess something important. "He looks a bit… soft."

Sui-Feng snorted in a rather unlady-like manner, but quickly rebounded. "In your opinion, is he a good leader?"

"I've had worse." The officer shrugged mechanically. "So he's not bad."

"What does your squad specialize in?"

The officer looked confused, blinking rapidly. Sui-Feng wondered if there were strange aftereffects to the serum? But then, having gathered his thoughts, the officer spoke. "We just… do whatever needs doing at the time, I suppose. The Captain has a good eye for talent, so we get a lot of good officers."

"How so?"

"Captain Aizen has his third and fourth seat do recruiting every year at the Academy. They usually get the first pick of the students graduating, before the other squads get wind of it."

"What's the criteria?"

"I don't think there's a list. I guess it's just whoever manages to impress."

"What kind of training do the officers have to undergo?"

"Everything, it seems. I haven't been to other squads yet, so I can't exactly give you a comparison, but the Captain has us train in all four disciplines, so we're rather well-rounded."

Sui-Feng pursed her lips. That would explain a lot. All the fifth division officers she ever encountered always handled themselves better in a fight that from other divisions… she just hadn't realized it seemed to be an actual regimen that was producing these more competent soldiers. She vowed to herself, on the spot, to push her soldiers harder. Rather be damned, than have Aizen create a better army than hers…

She glanced at the camera hovering above her head as it whirred louder unexpectedly, watching as it appeared to zoom out on her prisoner, the lens retracting haltingly. Curious, and making a note to question Mayuri later, she decided it was time for the harder hitting questions, to see if this truth serum really was working.

"Do you know anything that could potentially be detrimental either to your Captain's well-being or his reputation?" She didn't see the point in sugar-coating the query. She wanted a straight answer, so she formulated a straight question. She figured it was the best way to go. "Or perhaps someone who would know?" she added, as an afterthought, as she didn't seem to be receiving a response from the officer sitting a little slack-jawed in front of her.

The officer twitched slightly, wiping an almost imperceptible trickle of drool from the corner of his mouth before he replied, looking very deep in thought. "I can't say if he has any weaknesses – I don't think he has any to be honest. He was always pretty quiet and he's polite to everybody, though most of us don't see him often now that he's been made Captain."

"You saw him often before though?" Sui-Feng couldn't help herself, but leaned forward eagerly.

"Yeah, yeah I suppose. He goes out a lot more now."

"Out where?"

"To Rukongai, I think." The officer's brow furrowed.

"Do you know where exactly?"

"Um… no. We just see him go out at night sometimes, when we're on patrol. I think he just goes for long walks or something."

Sui-Feng's breath caught in her throat. Was it going to be that easy? It seemed like it was working after all… "Do you know what he does out there?"

The officer shook his head. "No… I'm sorry, what was your other question?"

Sui-Feng quickly shook off any disappointment. The simple admission was enough to justify her current suspicions. If it didn't solve it fine, she could live with that. The coincidences were piling up. When there were enough of it, it could point to the truth.

"Do you know anyone who might know more about him?"

"Well, the lieutenant would. He often accompanies the Captain."

_Shit_. There was no way she could figure out of Gin was under Aizen's sway without tipping her hand like a novice.

She questioned him a bit longer, but it proved to be rather dull and uninformative, especially as the minutes wore on, the officer seemed to become more and more lethargic and unresponsive until finally reaching the point where he just stared blankly in front of her and stopped answering to any outside stimuli.

She barged rather unceremoniously into Mayuri's office, where the crazy scientist sat hunched in front of a large screen full of scrolling text, furiously typing away at a vast keyboard that seemed to require more hands than humanely possible to operate.

"Mayuri!" she snapped, when she realized he wasn't going to acknowledge her presence until she asked.

"That's Captain Mayuri to you, Commander," he drawled, not even bothering to turn around.

"Since when –" she began, but quickly thought better of it. "Whatever. Why is he catatonic?"

"I overdosed him."

"On purpose?" she asked, incredulous.

"Yes, I wanted to see what would happen. I have a few hypotheses, but they were much more gruesome."

"I… won't ask. Is it reversible? He was somewhat useful."

"No, he's going to be like that forever. Though I could come up with an antidote, perhaps."

"Well, whatever you decide, I suppose. It doesn't really matter," she said, her urgency growing unkempt as she now had an opportunity to bring up what she really wanted to discuss. "You heard what he said?"

"Yes. I always pay attention to my experimental trials. But what of it?"

"The bastard goes out to Rukongai regularly. I highly doubt it's because he enjoys the scenery."

"Can't say it's too far out of the ordinary," Mayuri said, still punching away at his computer. "It's not like the Gotei 13 keeps tabs on each other. I mean, asides from the Omnitsukido," at this he swiveled to shoot her a dark twisted smile before spinning back to face his flickering computer screen. "What's your point?"

"If we can prove he's been to the areas where the bodies keep disappearing, we'll have evidence to show Central 46."

"Circumstantial evidence."

"Yes, but it's better than nothing!" Sui-Feng was growing agitated again. The frustration creeping back into her voice.

"That's assuming we can prove such a thing."

"Well, why can't we?"

"Fine. If it's him, then yes, I suppose we'll have _something_. I highly doubt Central 46 will take our word for it though."

"But they often hand out judgements on much less! You of all people know this! I mean, you were in the Maggot's Nest for how long?"

"Why thank you for reminding me, Commander. Ah, pleasant memories." Mayuri punched his keyboard with a resounding clack, and the machine whirred laboriously as he finally turned to face her. "As the most dangerous prisoner in the Maggot's Nest, I have dealt with Central 46 personally before. Have you?"

Sui-Feng looked unsettled for a split second, then resolute. "No. What are you getting at?"

Mayuri peered at her over steepled fingers. "Aizen has a stellar reputation. We would need a foolproof case to bring to Central 46. Otherwise it just looks like a personal vendetta – which it is, on your part – since we were both very closely affiliated with the exiled. Aizen could claim he's continuing to investigate what we're investigating. Who do you think they'll believe?" At her silence, he shook his head dramatically. "So you see, I really would prefer not to be accused of continuing the research that my predecessor is alleged to have done. I've grown rather comfortable in this title and position."

"You're not off the hook, Mayuri. As long as he knows something we don't, you'll never be able to enjoy that spot without looking over your shoulder."

Mayuri looked a little bit dejected at this. An expression that looked rather comical on his gaunt, white and black mask of a face. "I suppose you're right, Captain."

"Now I know that Central 46 is stacked with nobility. Aizen is not a noble, but he's probably managed to charm a good number of them," mused Sui-Feng aloud, as Mayuri watched with fascination, as she paced like a caged animal. "We just need to turn the tables. I can leverage…" _But that means I have to win over the Shihoins. And Masanori… damn._

"It's a big table," snickered Mayuri.

"I'll manage… I've got time," said Sui-Feng, eyes darting excitedly over the dark lab now that she had some kind of direction, as fuzzy as the lead was. "In the meantime, can you look into trying to get some circumstantial evidence to work out?"

"Of course. And thank you, for the suggestion."

She smiled, then paused. "I'm sorry? Why are you thanking me?"

"The brainwave is a good one, the more I think about it. I can piece together a decent theory about the hollowfication process from what we know already about pluses when they're devoured. I'll compare that to the data I've collected from that group of specimens you collected for me last time – your dead soldiers weren't they? Yes, yes," he clapped his hands gleefully. "This will be exciting. Perhaps I'll find an answer after all." He paused, mid-clap, then stared at her. "Though I suppose that's why I've been inclined to help you all this time too."

"Really? Please elaborate."

"I've always been curious about hollowfication," he explained, a not-quite-sane gleam creeping into his already eerie gaze. "Had a lot of theories about it. Supposed I got carried away with discussing it. It's a fascinating science, but absolutely taboo. I have no interest in being tossed into the Maggot's Nest again… which is why I would also profit greatly if Aizen were removed, as I would inevitably inherit the research. Central 46 is a bit hypocritical in that way. They won't hesitate to cast down a law if it benefits them…"

"Right. Well. Keep me updated," she said reservedly, remembering who exactly she was dealing with.

"Yes, yes, indeed," he practically cackled as he started tapping away at his computer with a renewed vigor.

As she stepped out of the laboratory she was reminded of how much she disliked him. It would be foolish of her to forget he was in it only for himself.

But then again… weren't they all?


	25. united in purpose

**Locus of Control**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

_93 years ago_

_She lifted the hand from her waist, rolling as slowly and gently as she could, out of a grasp that did not seem to want to let her go. She shivered slightly as the cool breeze hit her skin, where the warmth and comfort of a familiar touch had just been. She quickly slipped into her clothes like a shadow into the darkness of night, and gathered the rest of the clothes scattered across the area like the petals that drifted down from the overhanging branches. She carefully, gently dressed her young protégé, anxious not to wake her. Sui-Feng was usually light sleeper, but to her surprise, she continued breathing soundly, eyes fluttering beneath closed lids in the throes of deep sleep. _

_When she finished, she shifted, preparing to stand and leave – when a small hand closed unexpectedly around her wrist and Sui-Feng, still soundly asleep, pulled herself closer to Yoruichi, lips murmuring something unintelligible, the breath from her lungs caressing the skin of her palm. She felt her heart clench, imaginary fingers curling, squeezing, crushing it in a death grip. She felt the rise of an uncharacteristic burn in her throat, and in her eyes, but refused to give way to the tears. To calm herself, she ran her fingers through the long raven locks, leaning in to breathe in the fragile scent as if she would never be here, in this moment again – and it was at that split second where she realized, deep in her heart that she already knew – she wasn't going to be coming back. _

_She let her fingertips linger a moment on the unblemished and smooth skin, Sui-Feng's face peaceful and unmasked from façade in sleep. She slowly pried the grip open, and quickly stood to leave, knowing that her resolve was crumbling, she could already feel the weight slowly settling into her body and knew she had better be far away, past the point of no return, when it did. _

_She set up several kido barriers, though she was nowhere near as talented as Tessai, she remembered a few tricks he taught her. She knew she could not leave her protégé –shit what was she thinking, it was way past that, almost too far gone, too close, too deep, too everything – but she had to go, she could feel it was time. Whatever it was – she did not have the words for it, she never really did. It was always just a hurricane of irrational emotions buried behind the bureaucracy and paperwork and clandestine missions and perfectly boxed life she was handed since birth. She just knew she was not going to leave Sui-Feng in the open alone in good conscience – though she was more than capable of defending herself. Knowing Sui-Feng, the minute she woke, she would know something was wrong. _

_Instinctively, she supposed she wanted to leave a sort of message, a hint. But she didn't even really know what exactly was going on herself. She just knew she had to get back to Urahara's lab. If they were lucky, it could all be over in an instant and life would go back to normal._

A black cat ambled slowly across the ridge of the wood roof, pausing every few meters to peer down at the ground down below it as if it contained answers to whatever questions seemed to be brewing around in its head.

There was a creak as a door inched open slowly, the click clack of wooden sandals upon a wood porch and the quick snap of a fan as it flipped open. The cat inched towards the edge of the roof, head cocked to one side as its bright yellow gold eyes drank in the scene unfolding below it.

The blond man with the scruff tilted his head upwards as he yawned blearily, and caught a glimpse of the piercing gaze following him and he jumped with surprise, sleepiness forgotten in a flash.

"Yoruichi-san!" Urahara cried happily, dropping his fan as he waved his arms happily, beckoning at the black cat, which hesitated, before leaping down onto the man's green pinstriped hat and then to the ground, kicking up a miniature cloud of dust.

"Your porch is filthy, Kisuke," issued the grating voice, which made Urahara wince.

"Oh god, that voice is so unlike you, Yoruichi."

"Hm, yes, well. Thankfully I don't have to talk to other people. Besides it's your fault!"

"I know, I know I'm sorry. I think I might be able to fix it…?"

"Ha. Not trusting you. Besides, it's not that bad. I'm used to it now."

Urahara played with his hat, turning it over and over in his hands. His grey eyes, shadowed beneath the unruly mop of hair, darted to and fro anxiously, torn between wanting to look at her, and not being able to meet her eyes – even though she was in cat form. There was something, her gaze seemed even sharper, in that form, if it was even possible. "Want to go inside?"

Yoruichi ambled slowly along the edge of the porch, sniffing here and there. "It would be nice to have a proper bath. Haven't had one of those in a while."

Urahara cracked a faint smile as he pushed open the door. "It's been what two years since your last visit?"

"About right." Yoruichi said, following him through the shop to the backroom, where he sat and poured a cup of tea, and she followed suit. Sitting on her haunches upon a soft pillow and lifting a rear paw to scratch her ear. "How's everybody else doing? Seems kind of quiet around here."

"It is quiet," admitted Urahara sheepishly, staring into the swirling depths of his tea cup. "Tessai's napping somewhere in the backroom. The others left a few months ago."

"Oh. Where to?" her tone was idle, but there was a warning note in it. He didn't like how it sounded.

"They said they just needed to go their own way. Drove them crazy I guess," he joked half-heartedly, attempting to lighten the quickly darkening mood, glancing at the cat beside him.

"Yeah, you do that sometimes," she said bluntly, unapologetically and without jest.

Urahara sighed, looking genuinely morose. "I know."

_But who was she really trying to fool?_

_She knew as soon as she came within range, that she wasn't going to find anybody she wanted to find there. But she had to see it for herself first. She remembered the sick feeling twisting in her gut, the absolute dread that settled resolutely like an anchor in her bones, when she saw the laboratory abandoned, dark and foreboding, the bodies of her former colleagues strewn across the floor, blood spatters sprinkled here and there like afterthoughts, the white masks staring at her like skulls in the dark… the safe door open and empty of its contents. _

_If they were left here, unattended, that only meant Kisuke was taken into custody quickly, without a fight, it seemed. Only one kind of section in Seireitei had that kind of unquestionable authority, to arrest a Captain – and judging by what was going on, the crimes committed, it was certain Central 46 would have a hand in the matter. So that was where she was going to go… after she brought the bodies somewhere else safely. Who knew what the idiots in power would to do them, if anything would go right, they couldn't take any more chances. If anybody knew how to fix things, it was Kisuke. He just needed time. _

_It took a herculean effort to get moving. But when she did, she didn't stop. The residential towers whizzed by in her periphery, washed out colours, solid walls and peppered across the landscape like immense tombstones in a graveyard. Then the building she sought came in sight. Light blue, and octagonal, the assembly hall loomed in front of her. Unassuming, if you didn't know what it represented, or what it housed within its walls. _

_Without slowing, she charged in, kicking the strong double doors which swung open with a bang like cannon fire. With luck, the two guards near the door were caught by the makeshift guillotine and slammed into the walls, leaving smears of blood as they dribbled down to the floor unconscious. _

_As expected when one broke the absolute laws of the highest order, she sensed incoming spiritual pressures, a veritable army of guards to detain her. But she expected more, she realized, as she incapacitated each and every one, blowing through the corridors like an unstoppable force – because she was an unstoppable force. The growing anger and hatred she felt for the injustice of the situation, the undeniable utter shit they were in, the inevitability of prosecution and the lack of options lent additional brutality to her attacks. It didn't even matter that she was unarmed. They were no match for her. And she expected more. _

_The halls were like a labyrinth, filled with faceless, nameless adversaries that she dispatched mechanically. A knee to the face, a whirling kick to the back of the head, a knife hand to the throat, a thrust kick that sent two through the wall and a hand propelling another face first into the corner of a turn. _

_She burst into the darkened room, felt the air stiffen as the old men behind their numbers only just discover her existence. She didn't hear much at all, the sounds seemed to swim in honey, losing all strength by the time they reached her ears. All the better. She didn't think. Didn't pause, or hesitate. She just dove right in to the spotlight, grabbed Kisuke and Tessai by the scruff of their collars like kittens and in the blink of an eye, disappeared in a whirl of fabric like they never existed._

Yoruichi bumped her head against his leg gently. "I've forgiven you, you know," She said quietly, much more gently than the short accusatory remark she had thrown at him moments ago, in the voice so unlike her own. "I don't think things could have turned out differently."

"I've stopped thinking about what happened a long time ago, Yoruichi-san," Urahara said, his long slender fingers clenching imperceptibly by his side, the tea cup rattling in the other grasp. "I've been planning, while you were away."

"You've had a lot of time to think. I assume you've come up with something."

"Not as much as I'd hoped."

"That's disappointing."

His shoulders slumped. "I know."

"But there's a game plan, isn't there?"

"Yes," he said quietly, a steely determination creeping back into his voice. "Yes, there is."

* * *

><p>"So how'd I do?"<p>

Sui-Feng wiped the trickle of blood from her split lip with a knuckle, rotating her jaw gingerly and wincing as she felt the bones grate and then crack back into place with a sharp jolt of pain. "Very good – surprisingly," she said honestly, "You know it took me about a week to pick up this move when..." she paused, drawing herself away from the use of a name she did not want to remember. "When I was taught. In fact, are you sure you haven't learnt it before somewhere?"

His gaze shifted. "She taught me the basics. But I never got to finish learning it because… well…"

"I see," said Sui-Feng shortly, interrupting. It was almost a habit now. As soon as she sensed a conversation veering into dangerous territory she'd cut in, no matter how rude it appeared. She just learned, as more time passed, that dwelling on those who were no longer present offered no use. It hindered everything. So she learnt to cleanse herself of it – as much as she could. "Well good job," she said hastily in afterthought. Those who knew her understood and didn't seem to mind. Though she hated their sympathy.

"What do you call it?"

"Senka. We often use it on agents who have gone rogue. It effectively seals an individual's Saketsu and Hakusui, if you pull it off correctly like you just did. Two easy, quick slices. Though when you get _really_ good, Byakuya-bo, you won't need to distract your opponent with a preliminary strike."

Byakuya looked sheepish, not even protesting the use of the nickname. "Sorry about that."

"No, it's fine. I shouldn't have taunted you like that," Sui-Feng grinned lightly, feeling a light pop in her jaw as she did. "Next time I go hunting, maybe I'll bring you along," she said. "But no promises."

"Okay!" Byakuya nodded his head excitedly, his bangs falling into face before being promptly brushed aside, his grey eyes crinkling as he smiled in return.

Sui-Feng glanced at the darkening sky, the sun's setting rays glistening off the top of the trees as it fell slowly through the clouds, sinking into the mountains far off into the horizon. "It's getting late, we should head back."

"Alright," agreed Byakuya, as he jogged towards his pack with one hand raised to wipe the sweat trickling down his brow.

"Ready?" she asked him, watching as he straightened – almost an entire foot taller than she was now, no longer the hot-headed youth she remembered years ago. He turned, and she watched the sharp angles of his profile, the high cheekbones, angular face, before he faced her and loped gracefully over, his wiry frame still swimming in the omnitsukido outfit in some places, though it would be a mistake to ignore the lean muscle that rippled beneath the fabric for anything else.

"Get set," he said chuckling, his voice deep enough to resonate in her ear.

"Go!" she shouted, as they both sped off, flash-stepping across the field, leaving a craters and clouds of dust behind them.

She felt the breeze tangle through her hair, whipping across her face and nearly bringing tears to her eyes – which was getting absurdly unruly as it fell past her shoulders and billowed in the air behind her like her Captain's haori. She could see Byakuya, a blur of black against the golden sunset, racing at break-neck speed beside her. Nothing, but the sound of the turbulence left in their wake, the distant cacophony of wildlife and the grass rustling beneath their feet – and she felt a strange feeling of elation at this feeling, this utter freedom – before a stray thought pulled her back into memories she tried constantly to repress since that day.

Before she knew it, they came upon the dusty streets of outer Rukongai, the din of civilization broaching their ears as the slowed to a crisp jog, then a walk, breathing lightly as if they had not just traveled miles far in mere seconds. They walked in silence through the busy streets, fielding hostile sentiments and frightened glances thrown their way – the feelings that the citizens of Rukongai harbored towards them did not improve over the years, as their people kept disappearing and the shinigami apparently did nothing – though Sui-Feng knew better. She understood their frustration, welcomed their hate, for it was no more than what she felt towards the entire situation. Day in, day out, there weren't many changes. She had not found the breakthroughs she'd hoped for, though Mayuri was trying, and so was she.

But it still wasn't enough. So the only time she felt productive, felt even the slightest stirrings of content, was when she was training – and Suzumebachi, well their relationship had been improving over the past year and she felt ready, or at least, that being ready was near. It had taken a long time for her to understand, a long time fighting to forget, to separate the person from the situation, the emotion from her duty, but she was getting better at it. Good enough perhaps even to –

A flash of gold caught her eye and she slowed to a stop, quickly pretending to be interested in a vendor's wares scattered across a rug at her feet. Byakuya drew close to her side, casting an elongated shadow upon the quivering old man sitting cross-legged in front of them.

"What is it?" he murmured softly, senses on high alert, though she taught him well not to show it.

She closed her eyes briefly, reaching, a familiar reiatsu – _could it be?_ Eyes snapping open, her eyes darted through the crowd, separating her prey from the herd. She touched Byakuya's wrist lightly with a finger. "Byakuya, go home. I will see you tomorrow," she said quickly, as she tracked the movements of her target.

He nodded quickly and disappeared into the alleyway, likely heading for the rooftops where he could flash-step his way back to Seireitei unhindered.

She started to move, ignoring the suspicious glances she received, knowing that she stood out in her full uniform, but not caring. She didn't have time to change. She no longer needed to, even if she did. She broke through the other side of the bustling tide of residents, and came upon the tail of large group of women. She felt movement, sensed an abnormal spike in reiatsu as one of the women noticed her presence and broke into a run.

She allowed herself a small grin of triumph. She wanted her to know she was there, wanted her to identify herself, and wanted her to panic.

She gave chase, releasing Suzumebachi as she ran after her, waiting for that moment where her target blinked out of existence, just as anticipated. She caught a glimpse of her target's face, thrown off by how different it looked and left her to wonder, for a split second, if this was who she was looking for. But one couldn't change their reiatsu, mask it, sure, but not alter it. Without hesitating, Sui-Feng continued to follow – if only because the woman ran. Her target veered left, making a beeline for the battered path out of the district, glancing to confirm her suspicions, she was indeed heading for Seireitei once more.

She had a déjà vu of this moment, she thought, as the woman turned to look, the familiar glint of panic caught in the murky hazel gaze and Sui-Feng had no more doubt, this was Akane – who disappeared for years, vanishing into thin air better than most of her omnitsukido officers.

Putting on a burst of speed, the moment played out just like it did in her memory – _Sui-Feng reached out one arm, to sweep the fabric aside, her right hand raised to mark her target and she felt it rip through the fabric, the soft resistance of the skin that broke beneath her gauntleted finger and the warm metallic scent of blood_, she felt the energy drain from her opponent, and gripping one shoulder, she spun her around and flung her sideways onto the ground, stalking forward with a tiny hope, thinking she could finally, maybe, get some answers. She pressed the heel of her foot against a slender wrist encircled with gold, pinning it to the dust of the beaten road.

"Who's helping you?"

The woman opened her mouth, and Sui-Feng's heart lurched in anticipation for the answer – but none came. Akane's eyes rolled backwards into her head and her body began to shrivel and disintegrate from Suzumebachi's poison.

Sui-Feng stared for a moment, frozen with disappointment and confusion, before springing into action. She turned over the quickly decomposing body and tore through the thick robes where she had punctured and stared in surprise at the hornet's crest that shone, an inky black, in the dying light of day.

She watched, slightly dazed, as the rest of the body disappeared. Snapping herself out of her reverie, she noticed a small scroll clatter against the ground, now that it was no longer hidden in voluminous robes, and pulled it open only to be confronted with an unreadable message. She was certain it was some kind of code. She quickly pocketed the scroll, and headed back to Seireitei, still feeling rather incredulous.

_It lasted for four years?_

* * *

><p>She was back in the cherry grove. Cross-legged and cocooned in layers of kido barriers. Completely marooned from the outside world as she waited for her zanpakuto to respond.<p>

A mechanical whirr pulsed in the air as Suzumebachi made its presence known, a mass of shades of gold in the dim moonlight peeking through the shelter of the leaves.

"You're back," it hummed melodiously, amused.

Sui-Feng rose to her feet, staring at the myriad edges reflecting back at her as it undulated, and retracted, forming into a face and stretching, contracting, restless.

"I'm ready."

Suzumebachi dispersed suddenly, engulfing her in the whine of its beating wings, blacking out her vision of the world as it enveloped her inside the swarm. When it released her, reforming in front of her, she could almost swear there was a smile on the inhuman face that was gazing soulfully back at her.

"You are."


	26. the locus of control

**Locus of Control**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

"_You see, Soifon… a lot of us are born with high spiritual pressures. We're not any different from any of the other hundreds of thousands of souls that have this power lying dormant within them. Take yourself, for example. Anyone of your peers could be in your shoes right now. Right here."_

"_But they're not."_

"_You're cute when you blush. I'm speaking in hypotheticals, Sui-Feng. Don't be jealous… But why are you here and they aren't? Is it because you're stronger? Faster? Have more reiatsu? Now, yes. But what distinguished you from them before? You weren't always this strong, or this fast. That stuff happens only because of what makes us different. And what makes us different is this, here…and here."_

"_My heart? And… my head?"_

"_Well. Sort of. If you want to be technical about it, it's a little lower and to the left."_

"_The heart you mean."_

"_Yeah. Normally we don't think much of it, of either of those things… except when we're trying to stab it or something, ironic, isn't it?"_

"_I don't understand what you mean, Yoruichi-sama."_

"_What makes us different – what makes anybody better than they were meant to be, what allows them to accomplish things that other people find impossible – is because we believe, Sui-Feng. If we work harder, move faster, fight smarter we can overcome whatever it is in our way. Lean hard enough on anything, and eventually it will crumble."_

"_We believe… in what? Our strength?"_

"_No. I think… what we believe in… is that destiny – that fate – is not some kind of thing that can jerk us around like puppets on a string just because it decides to blow one way or another. We believe that we can control what happens to us. That we have the power to determine the path we walk."_

"_And do we?"_

"_You're here now, aren't you?"_

* * *

><p>Test after test after test. Not unlike how her life has been almost as long as she can remember. She never stopped training. Never stopped working. Not since she made it into the corps, and come to think of it, it started even before that. It began the minute she was born. With five older brothers, life was a competition. Yes, she was shamed by their deaths, and yes she had felt relief that there was no one else in the immediate family left to compete with her or set the bar so high she would never be able to reach it, but then she also realized she missed them. She missed being around them. They were good brothers. Took care of her. Taught her how to compete with men, how to deal with them. It made life in the corps easier to adjust to, if the other women were anything to judge by.<p>

She paused, sweat dripping down her brow and into her eye, and she closed it, wincing as a shadow clone tore a shallow gash in her temple in the same moment. Without thinking, she reached out, fingers grasping around an ephemeral wrist, tugging at a weightless body, watching it fall to her feet as she leaned down in one lightning quick burst and plunged Suzumebachi through its neck.

"Enough of these games! You said I'm ready!" she snapped at Suzumebachi as it coalesced in front of the moon, dense enough to block some of the moonlight shining down upon them as Sui-Feng brutally dispatched another shadow clone and watched it splinter into myriad pieces to rejoin the swarm hovering above her.

"There is just one more… We have to be certain, you see…"

Sui-Feng watched, frozen, in shock, anger, fear as a figure emerged from the trees like a mirage, a vision of hope, to the thirsty, starving and empty vessel that was her heart. She could feel it quickening, as it always did, as the figure grew near, the edges becoming sharper, the body filling out as a shadow became a being. She forgot everything in the instant the gaze locked onto hers. She would recognize those eyes anywhere. The look pierced through her like a blade, burning and unforgiving and full of passion as she struggled to regain some composure, to think – to _breathe _–

A tanned hand touched her face. It was cold. Light. Insubstantial. Like the caress of the soft night wind. Leaving shivers in its wake as Sui-Feng forced herself not to yearn for more. She was over it. She had moved on. Damn it. She was _ready_. _"Get away from me!"_ she snarled, lashing out uncontrolled, with her eyes squeezed shut as if she could imagine it all away. Her hand passed through the air. It crackled with sparks of kido and static. The wind blew harder, picking up speed as she gasped for breath, her insides feeling like they were collapsing from the weight of the turmoil she housed inside her. _"You're not here!"_ she screamed, sprinting at the illusory figure evading her strikes, the fury washed away the aches in her muscles and fueled her blows with a speed sharp enough to leave rents in the air. But no matter how hard she pushed, or how fast she moved, she could not touch her. She could not reach her.

"_You left and destroyed everything! I hate your family. I hate your life. I hate everything about you."_

Fingers creeping up her shoulder. A hand brushing against her waist. The ghosts of kisses trailing down her spine. Sui-Feng whirled, blasts of kido shooting out indiscriminately from her fingers. White lightning scorched the trunks of a line of trees. A blue wave of flames set three on fire. The air hummed with reiatsu and sparked with wisps of kidou, the wind blew in unforgiving gusts as it flowed around her as she struck repeatedly before her, in a flurry of strikes only the masters could master and with a speed that even the fastest could not evade. And yet, it still connected with nothing.

"_You left and I've been dealing with it all these years! I've been picking up the pieces and putting your mess back together! You don't get to come back – you don't. I'm not under your control anymore."_

She felt her kick connect with something, and the surprise, along with the impact jolted along her leg, straining her knee, which groaned from the overextension she did not notice in her anger. Without thinking, she pounced upon her target as the elusive figure fell with a cry that sounded suspiciously like her own – it echoed plaintively in her ears – her legs straddled a trim waist, her breathing erratic as her heart pounded within her ribcage, she could feel her own pulse in her head. Her fingers curled around a familiar wrist. Her eyes stared into a pool of molten gold. Her lips parted to release a gasp she did not know she held. She could feel the heat emanating from the body beneath her. Feel the flesh press against her own skin. The life in the palm of her hand.

She raised her hand above her head. It was easy. It was technical. She could do this – it was her job to do this – she was born to do this –

– And she plunged Suzumebachi into the beating heart below her, not once, but twice, remembering to aim little lower and to the left.

* * *

><p><em>"Ban...kai!"<em>

* * *

><p><em>AN: Okay, so I'm having issues with these line breaks. It seems really glitchy. :S On another note. Sui-Feng's finally gotten Bankai! (There's a bit of symbolism there, apologies if the scene appears confusing - ultimately I was trying to portray the struggle inside her and there's a blend of reality and illusion since she's fighting the materialized Suzumebachi - who, I don't know if it was apparent, formed into an image of Yoruichi - and that was the final shadow clone Sui-Feng was battling. You'll also notice she's definitely build that hatred up over the past decade, especially if she's able to kill even a phantom pretending to be Yoruichi). I'm probably mostly likely doing shorter chapters from now on in hopes I can update more regularly. At any rate, I hope you are all still enjoying/reading this, and many thanks to those who have been sticking by me from the beginning. I do take requests for flashbacks and scenes, so don't hesitate to PM me or something. I try to respond ASAP. _


	27. catharsis cleans the slate

**Locus of Control**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

A raindrop landed in between her eyes, the soft unassuming drop paused on her skin before tracking its way down the bridge of her nose, detouring her lips and then trickling down her neck along with the beads of sweat dripping every pore in body. It started to rain in earnest a split second later. She could feel the drops hitting her flushed skin, washing away the heat and the cloudy haze of anger. The tang of the damp earth rose until she couldn't even breathe without smelling the tangibility of the earth she could feel beneath her fingers. The moist dirt creeping in between the cracks of her nails and into the lines of palm, cold and fresh and not at all like the dead body she expected to feel.

She shifted slightly, wanted to rise, but suddenly was conscious to a massive weight falling upon the entire right side of her body, and dazed, she wondered idly whether this was a normal feeling. Shrugging off the fatigue that was quickly settling through her muscles and into her bones, she pushed herself to her feet, clearing her head and opening her eyes in tired expectation.

What she saw… was…

She didn't know what it was.

She stared at the thick, sleek and shiny armor that had materialized around her arm incredulously. "Um… what the _hell_ is this?" she snapped, feeling an irrational bout of anger and disappointment grip her once more, as dog-tired as she was. With a grunt, she hefted the heavy gold _thing_ off the ground for a millisecond, and her entire body shook with the effort as the full weight of the thing threated to crush her. She could literally feel herself sinking into the moist dirt.

She let it fall back to the ground, where the tip thudded with a crash and dug itself in a few inches into the softened ground with its sheer weight. She craned her neck around the mask protruding from what looked like a huge-ass missile launcher twice as tall as she was, attached to her arm. "How exactly am I supposed to _move_?"

"You don't need to."

"How… but… I'm –" She shook her head angrily, her hair falling into her face as her throat constricted with disappointment, anger and an overwhelming shameful urge to cry. It took her several moments before she was able to compose herself enough to speak. "This is what I've worked so hard for? I wasted all this time training for this… this..." She struggled to find the words to describe the depth of the curdled loathing that managed to conjure in the mere moments of discovering her bankai.

"My name in this form is Jakuho Raikoben."

"I don't care what you're called!" she snapped, aware of how petulant she sounded, but beyond caring. It wasn't like there was anyone around to see.

There was the disembodied laughter. "You are amusing when you're indignant like this."

The innocuous comment hit closer to home than she would have liked. She did not want to remember. Did not want to see. It was as if all of her growing disillusionment over all the years that had passed had condensed and came crashing down in this very moment, like the weight of this – her bankai – this moment that was supposed to be a triumph – a victory – over a capsized world she was trying to make right again.

"This isn't funny!" she snarled, her voice breaking as she tried to pace or even just _move_ from where she was standing, but managed only to do a futile wiggle, incapable of escaping the overwhelming weight of her burden. She dropped to her knees in desperation, her arm held out at an awkward angle as her bankai slanted and came to a rest painfully across her shoulderblades. Sucking in deep breaths she tried to keep herself from sobbing or screaming – she wasn't sure which she wanted to do first. Maybe both at the same time?

"If you hate me so much, you should ask yourself why."

Sui-Feng used her one free hand to wipe the sweat from her eyes. She was nothing if not practical. Composing herself, she asked in as steady a voice as she could manage, "What are you talking about?"

"Zanpakutohs are reflections of a Shinigami's soul and power."

"I know that. What does that have to…"

"We are born as a reflection of your…"

Sui-Feng stared sullenly at the gleaming metal encasing her arm, leaning on it so its tip dug deeper into the dirt, the streaks of mud tarnishing the gleaming, obnoxious metallic shine. She knew she was acting childish, but she still didn't care. "Don't say it," she said finally, knowing exactly what her zanpakutoh was implying and not wanting to examine it further. "So can you actually do anything?" she asked sharply, "Or are you just supposed to make me feel completely incompetent?"

"All you have to do is aim and fire."

Sui-Feng shook her head again, the disappointment weighing heavier with each second. She just couldn't see how she was going to change her own perspective on this. What a joke. "And if I miss?"

Her zampakutoh laughed at her infuriatingly, the metal gleaming. "Doesn't matter. The ensuing explosion will destroy anything caught in its blast radius."

"And how big is this explosion exactly? Couple hundred meters?"

"It depends. Give it a go and you'll get an idea."

"What exactly am I supposed to shoot at?" she snarled impatiently.

"To be safe, I suggest the clouds?"

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me?"

"No. Please aim far _far _away. I don't think you wish to be a part of the blast."

"Fine," with a deep breath she shifted her stance, attempting to spread her weight evenly only to find she was incapable of keeping it steady to aim unless she shifted more to her back leg. With a near herculean effort, she shifted slightly again, bracing the length Jakuho Raikoben against her shoulder to keep it aligned as the heel of her foot gouged deep until it hit a thick tree root. She shifted it slightly, rolling it in on her arm so the mask could cover her face, and just as she was about to settle into the preparation of the shot, Jakuho Raikoben spoke again.

"You might want to brace yourself against something though."

"_Now_ you tell me?"

"Fair warning, you haven't done anything yet."

"I hate you."

"I am well aware of that fact."

"Judging by your weight I assumed you could handle your own recoil," Sui-Feng said snidely.

"_I _can. _You_ can't."

"So what am I supposed to anchor myself with?"

Sui-Feng swore she could feel a shrug run through its gold body.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

"I hate you," she repeated.

"Just fire."

* * *

><p>He loved days like this. The light rain sprinkling across the ground in the slightly chilly air, with the early morning sun peeking out from behind the thick clouds like a child playing hide and go seek, especially when no one was up and the birds were chirping, a chorus emanating from the thickets surrounding their immaculately kept yard. He could feel the wet cobblestones press into his bare feet, the gentle breeze in his hair. Peaceful.<p>

That is, until he heard an ominous whistle in the air, carried by the winds like the autumn leaves. But he knew from its sound it was far from natural. Curious, he lowered the bokken he was training with (because his grandfather would freak if he knew about his secret training regimen with Sui-Feng) and brushed the back of his hand over his forehead, shaking his bangs aside as he peered into the sky. He could just barely make out a faint trail of dark smoke coming from one of Rukongai's deep forests and leading in a spiral up to the wisps of white hanging in the stone grey sky.

Suddenly, there was a silence. The kind of silence that made it feel like all the air had been sucked out from the world around him and time had stopped and he was the only one moving. Squinting, he tried to follow the smoke with his gaze and figure out what it was coming from – only to jump three feet into the air and nearly keel over from a subsequent heart attack as the sky literally _exploded_.

The blinding flash began as a small orb, much like a projection of the sun hanging behind it, and quickly picked up its pace, rolling out in a tsunami-like wave of pure energy as it ate up everything in the space surrounding it – the oxygen, the rain, the clouds and the very fabric of space and time – growing vast and appearing to fill the sky and continuing to the point where it looked as if it would come over the high white walls of Seireitei. He recoiled, when the sound finally followed , thrumming through the air as a low sub-sonic rumble that caused his heart to flutter and falter and his knees to go weak, covering his eyes as the rush of hot air blew across the white city.

He backed away and quickly sat down on a nearby bench, with his bokken hanging loosely from his grasp and laid it carefully across his legs as he watched the sky clear a bright, striking blue with not a cloud in sight.

"Byakuya? What was that sound?"

"Father?" Byakuya turned as his father came up behind him, a heavy hand resting on his shoulder. "I – there was a huge explosion! It was awe – I mean, it looked like it came from one of the forests."

Sojun pulled his silk robes around him tighter. "It's cold, Byakuya. Why don't you train inside?"

"Well, it cleared the rain," Byakuya said, grinning. "So I'll be ok."

The older man stared down at his son, contemplatively. He could feel the lean muscle in his shoulder. The strong build developing. He was nearly as tall as he was already. "Your hair is getting unruly," he commented wistfully, only to have himself ignored.

Interested in what was captivating his son so much, Sojun Kuchiki followed Byakuya's childishly gleeful gaze, staring at the sky with a pensive look. "There's a sharp reiatsu in the air," he noted, frowning slightly. Shivering, he decided to make his way back inside, his steps measured and careful.

"Reiatsu?" Byakuya's brow's furrowed, and he twisted from his spot on the bench. "You mean that was –?"

"Feels like it," Sojun said from the light of the doorway, his long thin fingers gripping the smooth wood of the door frame as he took one last glance at Byakuya. "I expect we'll be hearing something about it soon, so don't go investigating it. You know what your mother has to say about you going outside of the city."

"Don't worry, father. I'll stay safe," Byakuya promised, the wheels in his mind turning. Now that he mentioned it… it did feel like reiatsu. A familiar reiatsu.

So as soon as the door slid shut, he stored his bokken away and quickly changed into a different set of clothing, dashing out the door with an eager smile that he could not wipe from his face.


	28. gambit, countergambit

**Locus of Control**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<strong>

"Yoruichi, promise me!"

"I don't see why I can't –"

"I've explained it already. How do you not understand what's at stake?"

"I just want to know why I can't trust her – she deserves to know!"

"Yoruichi…"

"No, don't say it. You don't get to say it. I did what I had to, but you don't get to criticize me, Kisuke. Not about this."

"Do you love her?"

"Fuck you."

"I'm serious. If you love her, you won't get her involved."

"She could help."

"We can't risk it. We're deaf and blind out here. And we don't know how far he's spread since then. Yamamoto could be dead and everyone we know could be working with him. Yeah, even her."

"She would never."

"People change, Yoruichi."

"Well I won't know if I can't even talk to her, will I?"

"Just promise me you won't."

"Fine. But you can do your own dirty work. You used to be Omnitsukido, so don't give me all that shit about how I'm the one suited to the task."

"Yoruichi…"

"No. You want me to infiltrate Seireitei and gather intel, then you don't get to order me around and tell me what I can or cannot do. I know what's at stake. That's why I'm here. You may be a genius, Kisuke, but you're a fucking idiot sometimes."

"Shihoin Yoruichi. You're letting your emotions get the better of you. Think about it. What are you going to say? It's been _years_. You know what that means? It means she's probably getting pretty comfortable in your old position. You know your family would have hated it – which is precisely why you set it up that way. So she's been dealing with all the politics you loved so much, and probably the brunt of the fallout from our exile – because everyone knows she's a better scapegoat than Mayuri, who is unstable and pretty much insane – and Aizen's probably been trying to wheedle her out of the spot you so kindly gave her, or maybe he's gotten fed up and decided to get rid of her permanently like he did us. If not, well, she's most likely had a hell of a decade and dealt with more shit than anyone should have to, and she's tough so I'll bet money she's probably survived it all. If she is alive, as we would expect, she's also likely to be very angry at you, and will probably kill you on sight. We are fugitives, after all."

"... You're a fucking heartless bastard, you know that?"

"So I've been told. But it has to be done… but maybe one day, all of this will pay off, and we can live happily ever after."

* * *

><p>She was perched precariously on the edge of a whip-thin branch, the shadows cast by the leaves above her danced across her drawn visage, her fingernails digging into the grooves of the bark beneath her feet. So many thoughts whirled around in her brain, jostling for focus and conflicting with her settling despondency. She was happy to just sit there and avoid everything for a day – she knew others must have seen that ungodly explosion, and those intelligent enough would come to realize what it was and whom it belonged to – which meant she wanted to do the utmost to avoid them. She'll be damned if they were expecting her to celebrate the newest bane of her existence.<p>

"Sui-Feng!"

She glanced down below her, to see a cheery grin and the lanky Byakuya clambering up the thick trunk of the tree with the all the enthusiasm of a child, despite his appearance.

"Sui-Feng, did you see that explosion?" he said excitedly, huffing as he heaved himself up onto the branch, which drooped noticeably upon his added weight. "It was so freakin' huge! And awesome. I think it was someone's bankai because even my dad thought the reiatsu was really sharp and we were wayyyy back near the center of our estate so can you imagine? Whoever did that must be really, really powerful – I'm so impressed," he stopped, evidentially needing to inhale. Pausing, he studied her hunched posture, the withdrawn lines in her crouch, very much unlike the young, headstrong commander he had befriended. Adopting a much more subdued tone, he tentatively reached out to touch her shoulder, wincing as the branch creaked lower a few more inches. "Are you okay, Sui-Feng?"

"So you saw?" came a small voice from the unmoving form in front of him. As he opened his mouth to reply, she cut him off. "I suppose everyone did," she said, cursing beneath her breath, but he could still hear impressive streams of profanity emitting with what appeared to be one exhale. She then drew silent.

He waited a beat, until it seemed safe. "So it _was_ yours?"

She heard the note of awe in his voice. She only wished she could feel the same way.

"Yeah," she said, half-turning to look at him. When she did, she somehow managed to dispel the despondent air about her rather effortlessly and even mustered a small smile of amusement, ruffling his much shorter locks with her small, surprisingly dainty hands. "Aw, Byakuya-bo, you got a haircut! Looks nice."

A faint flush blossomed across his high cheekbones. "Thanks." His eyes shifted away from hers, noting how deftly she shifted the conversation off track.

There was a long silence, broken only by the small chorus of chirps scattered across the treetops, and the wind whistling through the grove. She all of a sudden dropped from the branch, landing in a steady crouch meters below. "So where'd you get it done?" she said nonchalantly, sliding back into her normal self like a uniform.

He dropped down beside her, although a little less gracefully as he fumbled on the landing and fell on all fours before jumping back to his feet. "Did it myself!" he said proudly, then glancing at her quickly. "But don't tell my grandpa, please. It's just a hobby, but he thinks it's beneath me."

"I won't tell," she said solemnly.

"Swear?"

"Yeah."

He was startled slightly by her next sentence.

"Want to cut mine?"

"Really?" he asked incredulously, reaching up to scratch his head nervously.

She pulled her hair back and off her shoulders, nodding. "I think it's time for a change. And besides, it's getting a bit impractical."

"If you're sure," he said uncertainly. "Don't tell anybody I'm doing this for you okay?" he said, the flush growing deeper on his flawless, pale skin.

Sui-Feng nodded solemnly. "You promise to keep quiet too, and we've got a deal."

* * *

><p>"Commander, what brings you out here tonight?"<p>

Sui-Feng whirled at the sound of the smug voice, cursing her luck. She had had the fortune for the longest time, of only having to tolerate it during the annual Captain meetings in Yamamoto's chambers, usually fleeing fast enough with Kyoraku for drinks immediately after, or failing that, tagging along with Unohana to aid in the eternal chore of healing wounded soldiers.

As she scrambled for an answer to his innocuous question, she wondered the same – what was he doing out in the streets of the 2nd district of Rukongai? She could think of no business that would have given him a reason to do so. Ever wary, she bowed her head in the most minimal acknowledgement of his status, just as he did the same for her.

It was always like this. Dancing around the edges of a chessboard she could not see, let alone play. She always had this nagging feeling he knew much more than he was letting on – the ever persistent patronizing was justified in his case, well-hidden as it was. Not that she even cared that much anymore. If anything, discovering her Bankai made her realize how futile all that emotional strife was – where had it gotten her in all these years? Nothing. A few uneasy alliances, a few small benefits and a bit of experience dealing with the politics of the nobility… but if she really thought about it, nothing had changed – at least, nothing that wouldn't have naturally occurred simply with the passage of time.

"Aizen," she said quietly, continuing to walk in the well-lit streets of the district, as if they could just pass by one another and be on their merry way. "May I assist you in some way, or is this just a friendly conversation?" she attempted to refrain from hostility. She wasn't sure how successful she was at it. It was difficult, around him. She couldn't read him, like she did others. And it bothered her. It was like she was blind – unable to manoeuvre, unable to see the threat lurking in front of her.

He chuckled lightly, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he glanced at her with an open expression, empty of any malice. "I'm thankful you asked, Commander. I do find myself in a position requiring your assistance."

Sui-Feng stopped walking and crossed her arms, glancing warily around her before letting her gaze rest uneasily upon the tall, bespectacled Captain in front of her. "Well you're lucky that I find myself running out of interesting things to do. What is it?"

Aizen shifted slightly, a movement that caused Sui-Feng to reflexively tense up, and his hands retracted into their sleeves as he crossed them. "I thought it might interest you to know that a Senkaimon opened briefly about ten minutes ago out in the Sabitsura district and I'm on my way to investigate it. I would benefit from your expertise."

Sui-Feng pursed her lips in thought, mind whirring. Was this a trap? It would be a bold one. She knew everything there was in his files, having memorized it down to the last letter – but she still had no idea what he was capable of. And what would he gain now, by getting rid of her, if it was one? It wasn't like she had discovered anything about him… she wasn't even close. "Fine," she said quickly, anxiety twisting into knots in her stomach as she gestured for him to move ahead of her. "Lead on."


	29. the enemies' dance

**Locus of Control**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29<strong>

Expelled from the Senkaimon, she landed hard upon the ground of an empty plain. Her palms pressed softly into the dirt, pushing the grains into the grooves of her fingertips as she inhaled the reishi filled air, the wind howling softly, as if in anguish. Raising her head, senses on full alert, she sensed a two figures approaching. The muted, distinct power of captain-level reiatsu was unmistakable to her, though they hid it well. She was once the commander of the Omnitsukido after all. Gauging the strength of her opponents, detecting things others wanted kept secret, it was child's play.

Bundled tightly within the reiatsu-concealing cloak Urahara made her wear – as an extra precaution – she quickly flash-stepped into the nearby thicket, immersing herself in shadow as she watched the horizon upon the east with an eagle-like intensity, the reiatsus felt familiar, like the face of an old friend one never expected to meet again. When the two figures finally appeared in the distance, Yoruichi climbed quickly up to the top of the tree, perching lightly between the strongest arms, hands pressed into the bark to keep her senses focused on the area around her, even if her gaze was fixated upon the pair drawing ever closer.

At first, she didn't understand what she was seeing. She just knew that that walk looked familiar, and when they stopped, she knew she recognized that posture – the illusion of relaxation, but if one knew how to look between the slight shifts of muscle, the slightest movement betrayed the unforgiving lines. She felt her heart leap to her throat when the figure slowly turned around, as if sensing her presence.

"_Sui-Feng_." The whisper escaped from her lips, and she withdrew one hand from the bark, biting down hard enough on her knuckles to draw blood as she fought the urge to blow her cover, the urge to reclaim all that she had so quickly thrown away before. Captivated, she watched as her protégé moved about the clearing, pacing in a precise semi-circle with the restless, seething anger of a caged animal. It was like she wasn't even the same person anymore. Her face, always angular, was much sharper, bones much more defined, the symmetry of her face taut, the mask cold and fierce. Her hair, once long and soft was now cut vindictively short, the jagged and prickly spikes mirroring that of her reiatsu – _her reiatsu – _Yoruichi felt a burst of pride. Her little bee achieved Bankai. It was unmistakable. That raw edge of unbridled power lacing the masked spirit energy as the captain's cloak swirled about her, snapping in the turmoil generated by her incisive turns and her blunt, jarring gestures – minimal but threatening all the same.

It was only then she noticed who her companion was, when he crouched at the center of the semi-circle around which she paced. Her heart plummeted at the sight, pounding thunderously in her chest. She was working with Aizen.

_Shit, shit, shit!_

With growing horror, she watched as Aizen pressed a palm to the ground, and from a traced circle, a blue light emanated, glowing brighter by the second. _Kakushitsuijaku. _He was trying to track spiritual force. Yoruichi turned to run. Whatever it was, it didn't matter if Kisuke was right or not, if Sui-Feng was just playing along or actually working with him – she couldn't prove anything from just a glimpse of this encounter, and she didn't have time to lurk. She knew she have the luxury of risking it either; on the off chance her cloak was not able to shield her from the tracking, if she was the target of the trace. Despite the voices clamoring to be heard inside her, the immense feeling of conflict rising, burning sourly through her heart, her logic was adamant in its position. They were both here investigating the Senkaimon – so she had to get in, do what she came to do and get out of Seireitei before they discovered her presence or the reason for it.

* * *

><p>Sui-Feng continued to pace, eyes scanning the area without rest, as Aizen let the kido spell fade away, but then started patting the ground, as if rummaging for something in the dirt beneath the blades of grass. She wasn't going to ask what the hell he was doing, despite being kind of curious of his methods. It was obvious whoever he was looking for didn't show up in the trace. Either way, she hoped, perhaps, if she observed him enough, some kind of clue would emerge, in time. The key was not to let him know what she was up to. After about a minute, he rose to his feet and stared pensively into the distance.<p>

Her gaze shifted back to tracking him, watching the tight control he had over his expression, the tranquil movements, the self-assured pauses and lack of urgency spoke to how put together he was – which meant there was a very slight chance of spotting him slip up, her chances would be better under duress... He turned slightly to look at her, and she quickly turned away, for meeting his eyes was tantamount to an admission that she was more focused on watching him, than the area they were investigating. Though to be fair, wasn't sure what else there was to see, since they were quite thorough on their approach. Tendrils of anxiety wormed its way into her consciousness and she felt her shoulders invariably tense.

"If they were able to open an unauthorized Senkaimon in a Rukongai district forest of all places, then they can leave from anywhere. Which means it's most likely they won't be returning here," Sui-Feng muttered, trying to shake off the worry and trying not to sound too sullen, but hoping Aizen would pick up on it all the same. She had a bad feeling about being out here. She didn't know why, and couldn't pinpoint what exactly; she just knew it was growing stronger by the minute.

Aizen nodded, eyes glinting behind his glasses as he placed a hand upon the hilt of his zanpakuto, a slight twitch of his lips hinting at a more malicious amusement behind his kind expression, especially as he saw Sui-Feng's posture stiffen in response, as miniscule as the movement was. "You are right, Commander. There doesn't seem to be any evidence here."

"So we should leave," Sui-Feng was careful to articulate each word, a subdued emphasis for her sentiments, though her blood curdled at the thought that Aizen was probably well aware of her growing fears. She herself could feel them; hear them all around her, jeering.

"Agreed." Aizen straightened, dusting off his robes with a few nonchalant swipes. "Though I'm curious as to whom our intruder is, Commander. Aren't you?" he shifted slightly, gesturing with his left hand as he spoke, beginning to pace slightly, and mirroring her earlier tracks. "As you said, an unauthorized Senkaimon here means they can leave from anywhere… which suggests they have either incredible resources, or have some sort of affiliation with a noble family."

Sui-Feng faltered in her pacing as she realized what Aizen was suggesting. The noble families were the only ones within Seireitei who possessed private and unmonitored Senkaimons. All those residing within Seireitei had no business going to the Human World, and she would have known if they had left and planned to come back. Her eyes and ears within the clans were well rooted; she sorted through daily reports first thing every morning. That left very little doubt as to who was left.

She felt ice trickle down her spine. Not wanting to show it, she quickly resumed it, putting on a face that suggested she was not even a little bit impressed. Though inside, she wasn't sure what to feel. They wouldn't be so foolish, part of her protested. Then the other half, the growing half, countered. They're exiles. Traitors. Criminals. If it was them, they were clearly sending a message. A threat. But if it was them, would she even want to find them? Assuming she could? By law, exiles were put to death if they returned. But she wanted answers. And the mere suggestion that she might be able to get some, once and for all, set her heart thumping.

She felt the hairs on the nape of her neck prickling with unease, glancing back at Aizen, her hand instinctively reached back for her zanpakuto, just as he unsheathed his. At that exact moment, the threat became clear.

The presence of several hollow encroached the vicinity of her senses, in synchrony. That in itself was incredible unusual, they were slaves to their base instincts, it was unlikely they'd be so coordinated. _Shit_. Too many things were happening at once. Hard to keep track. Priorities, priorities – where – she wanted to watch the unveiling of his Shikai. She was going to, but her gaze was torn away just as Aizen released his sword with a murmur she barely heard. A momentary feeling of regret washed through her at the lost opportunity to witness his release and gather first-hand intelligence. It quickly dissipated, as it turned out to be the more prudent choice, when a hollow almost a dozen meters in height loomed up from the trees a few hundred meters away.

"Jinteki Shakusetsu," she murmured, slipping sideways in between the downward lash of a set of claws, each individual one the size of her lieutenant. Her footwork was immaculate as she twisted away just before they closed in on her. Just as Suzumebachi solidified around her hands, it charged forward, apparently intending to crush her beneath its monstrous feet.

She immediately flash-stepped away, almost forgetting Aizen had been right behind her, but not particularly caring even as she remembered. Circling the beast, she studied the markings on its hollow mask, evaluating, anticipating the strength in the long, powerful jaws, the numerous arms, and immensely long tail. But that wasn't what threw her off guard. Sure it was larger than normal, but even common hollow came in several sizes. Something was weird with its spiritual energy. It was dense. Stifling. Too powerful for a normal hollow. She could have sworn the power it possessed felt beyond the Gillian class. But there was no way it could be Adjuchas-level – not out here, in Rukongai – they would have known, her scouts would have reported it and it was way too large, physically, to warrant that classification. _Is this Hollowfication at work? Too many coincidences. It had to be them. They opened the Senkaimon. But why here. And why now? _

Ducking under the sweeping tail, she heard the crash as the first line of trees splintered beneath its weight and felt the wind blast following it, billow into her cloak and ruffle her hair – thank god she had decided to get it cut – as she danced away and dove beneath the claws of another hollow that had made its way into the fray. She continued evading the devastatingly heavy, slow attacks – only more reason they couldn't have been adjuchas-level hollow. Their forms may have been unique, but their power was heavy and slow, more on par with the Gillian class hollow. She knew she was wasting time observing, wasting time planning her attack, but there was no way she was going to fight until she figured out what the hell was going on. It could all be a trap. It felt like one. There were five – no, four hollow, Aizen just dispatched one with incredible ease, which confirmed that he was under attack as well and build into her growing curiosity of the power of his zanpakuto.

Ducking under another vicious sweep of a clawed hand, she found herself herded in between the bulk of the three largest hollow as they lumbered to close any gaps remaining. Forced to move now, she side-stepped a stomp from a leg the size of a tree trunk and marked it with a flurry of hornet's crests. Weaving under the shifting stampede legs, she marked every leg she could find, indiscriminate in the mess of tangled limbs and as she danced intricate circles around them, ducking intermittently to press one hand to the ground to trace a _fushibi_ net around them. She heard a pained roar come from a few meters away – she figured it was from whichever fourth hollow Aizen was battling, since she was certain the pinpricks she was inflicting on these beasts could not elicit such a response.

When she closed the net, she slipped through an opening, and leapt high into the air, distancing herself from the fray. With two fingers she let the kidonet show itself, the sticky red tendrils clinging to the roaring hollow trapped within it – though she knew it wouldn't hold them long. A familiar buzzing pierced the air and she saw the beginning of a blood red orb gathering in the gaping jaw of the closest hollow. Seconds before it could fire its _cero_, she fired a _raikoho_ at the closest red strand of web she could see.

The bright yellow energy that crackled across their massive torsos sparked once and was quickly engulfed in a large, bright explosion that sent out a wave of scorching air and dust strong enough to send her spinning with it. Slowing her skid to a stop with one hand, she noticed Aizen had stopped to watch her, and he was not moved even a fraction in the blast. Ignoring the implications of the difference in their power, she watched as the hollow that had first attacked her, emerge from the ashes of its disintegrated peers, practically unscathed by the kido combination.

She floated down, a mask of serenity, to where Aizen was standing, as the hollow approached, its pained roar shattering the smoking silence and causing the ground beneath their feet to tremble.

"I'm curious about your judicious use of kido, Commander," Aizen said casually, as if they were simply taking a stroll through the forest and he was not holding a sword in one hand, with thick gouts of blood dripping from the naked silver. "I noticed you did mark them with your hornet's crest."

"Precaution," Sui-Feng shrugged noncommittally, ignoring the flustered feeling remaining from the explosion she caused, saying as in as deadpan a voice as she could manage, "Just wanted to observe some things. They'd die too quickly for me to study them otherwise."

A slow smile spread across his face. "I understand. Would you like to do the honors?"

Suzumebachi reverted back to sword form and Sui-Feng slid it back into its sheath, gesturing with her free hand. "Be my guest, Captain. I insist," she said, with a smile that did not reach her eyes, and faded just as quickly when she realized he too, had sealed his zanpakuto before dashing forward.

He was clinically economical in his movements, cutting off both legs of the hollow with simple, but powerful slices, crippling it so that it fell forward, the hollow mask tumbling down to within reach without additional effort. He placed one hand upon the smooth white bone of the mask, as if comforting a dying soldier, before he plunged his sword through the center of its forehead and turned back to face her with an affable smile.

Her skin crawled.

* * *

><p>Trying to process the facts from the speculation of what she had just taken part of, she moved restlessly from corner to corner in her vast office. She realized she almost did nothing but pace, these days. The wood floors beneath her feet were worn in a straight line by her incessant walking.<p>

From what little she knew, it certainly pointed to the exiled as the originators of the Senkaimon. But that was too easy. Aizen clearly planned to bump into her, sought her as his partner into this venture. If he wanted her to believe they were properly charged, it would only make sense if he had something to gain – or lose, if they were in fact, innocent. Unless he knew she had doubts about everything, in which case, why would it involve him? He had nothing to do with them, had no affiliation at all to speak of… other than the fact that he was the fifth division vice-captain.

So one of his soldiers did tell her he visited Rukongai often. Now she knew what for. He fought hollows. Much like she and Yoruichi used to do, to train. Or maybe he was investigating. Just like Mayuri said he would claim to do, if she tried to accuse him. Except the hollows were strange, too powerful to be ordinary occurrences, and how would he know of their presence, if she didn't?

But what did that mean? What did any of it mean?

Before she could make any headway – not that she was going to, something rapped at her door. A clear knock, a distinct pause, followed by two more. _12_. Their signal.

"What do you want, Mayuri?" she said, not making any allowance for the annoyance in her tone.

The door slid open with a crisp snap and Mayuri strolled in. "Not even a hello, eh?" His teeth were bared in an eager grin – or grimace, she wasn't sure which. "I thought it might interest you to know I had an intruder in my office."

She stopped pacing. "Why does that interest me?"

"You're the Commander of the Omnitsukido, aren't you?" he said, rather snidely, though she was used to his tone, after years of listening to it. "Whoever got in here... got in undetected. Now, either they work close to me or they're a threat of the likes I have no seen before."

"So if they got in undetected, how do you know there was an intruder?"

Mayuri moved closer to her, beckoning for her to open her hand, so he could drop something into her palm.

"Because they left _this_."

* * *

><p><em>So, Sui-Feng really dodges a bullet here... but we all know she gets hypnotized too at some point. At any rate, things will be accelerating soon because I'm almost done laying down all the groundwork and big changes are coming! Also, special thank you to my last anonymous reviewer "paperazzi" - I wish there were some way I could contact you! I will keep those things in mind as the future chapters come along. Also, woot! Almost 300 reviews! I know it's getting redundant, but thank you to everyone who's taken the time to drop some encouragement and comments on this story, it's helped shape it more than you know!<em>

_Review... please? :) _


	30. revolutions wait

**Locus of Control**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30<strong>

_80 years ago_

She fidgeted uncomfortably, her fingers tapping restlessly against the side of her leg as Yamamoto's voice droned on and on in the background. Another year end meeting, another annual report filled with fruitless drivel submitted, another afternoon spent wasted away. Try as she might, she could not get herself to focus, even if she had been initially surprised that _all_ the appointed Captains decided to show up this time, even the brute Kenpachi. There were too many things she needed to get done. There were always things that needed to be done.

First of all, that scroll sitting on her desk, the one she liberated from Akane's remains, had finally been deciphered weeks ago. But there was no name. Only three words. _Truth. Compassion. Forbearance._ She had no idea what it meant. It clearly appeared to be a slogan of some sort, but by who? Simply more questions. And she'd been itching to ask Mayuri for updates on any of their projects, especially if there was any interesting feed from the bugs. It always bothered her. She could see how they came in handy, she trusted Mayuri enough in his skills when he told her thirteen years ago that the wires the intruder left behind all over the lab could be reverse-tapped to give them live feeds into the Real World. She had had doubts of course, which turned out to be fair. After three years, he was finally able to determine what they were trying to spy on, but whoever was on the other end – she could hazard a pretty good guess – was pretty good at scrambling any useful data that may have otherwise been salvageable.

So they had spent a few more years surreptitiously trying to root out the rest of the surveillance tools left behind by their illusive intruders across Seireitei and behind everyone else's back. She had enough sway with Kyoraku, Ukitake and Unohana, so it had been relatively easy to gain access to their areas and make a clean sweep – as well as the divisions still without captains. But they hadn't yet come up with possible plan of action to sweep through the fifth division's areas, or the eleventh, or even the Captain-Commander – she suspected this was because they were both, still, untrustworthy to a certain extent. The new captain of the ninth, a blind man by the name of Tosen, used to work under Aizen and had a squeaky clean record. She eyed him covertly, thankful of his handicap if only because it allowed her to observe him without fear of being caught or interrupted. She hadn't officially met him, and wasn't able to make it to his test – but from the slight observations of his interactions with others, he appeared to be soft-spoken, level-headed and serene, if a bit snobbish. It unnerved her. It was a bias she could never quite erase, but clean records did nothing to ease her paranoia about any of the fifth division captain's known associates.

At any rate, if she could have her way, she would have demanded that Mayuri come up with a location so she could hunt them down. As it stood, it would have been difficult to get any action towards this sanctioned, as they were operating under the radar – a trip to the world of the living was out of the question, especially under the scrutiny placed upon her in recent years. Yamamoto made it clear that he wanted to be kept in the loop – despite the fact that he seemed to forget anything discussed in previous conversations, which made reporting to him redundant and a waste of time.

But he wasn't the one that gave her the most trouble. The citizens of Rukongai were growing ever hostile to the constant shinigami presence in their districts, despite reassurances that it was all for their own protection – which it was – the disappearances were, if infrequent, still constant enough to warrant more vigilant supervision of potential victims. She stopped losing officers, at least. While she would have liked to attribute it to their ever-evolving and intensive training regimen, and experience under her rule, intuition said it was because whoever was targeting them realized it wasn't worth the trouble. Hostile citizens, she could handle – what was becoming a pressing worry was the increasing protests emerging from the noble families, who were all trying to muster support from the splintered lower-nobility in efforts to face both the Omnitsukido and the Shihoins. Sui-Feng wasn't so naïve as to believe the Shihoins were truly a target of the two-pronged attack (that part was questionable and still under investigation), it was really the Omnitsukido that was under fire for the several high-profile assassinations – she personally worked two of the contracts – they had pulled off in the recent years. They were completely professional hits and completely clean, but everybody knew whose work it was. Apparently the masses were not as passive as she had led herself to believe.

And it was going to be a long fight. The members of Central 46 were anonymous – in theory – but she had gathered a sizable list of names over the years, and after rooting through Urahara and Yoruichi's encrypted files with Mayuri, but there were several who were members of the nobility – which meant any momentum gained in the appeal to officially strip it from Shihoin control and abolish the Omnitsukido completely was threatening indeed. The deck was heavily stacked in their favor. In recent reports, it became apparent that the nobility were even reaching out to the already hostile Rukongai citizens, across all districts, rallying support by pinning the disappearances on the Omnitsukido – they were a perfect scapegoat – most citizens didn't know of their organization's presence within Seireitei, but it was altogether too easy to believe and over twenty years of unsolved disappearances, the public was clamoring for someone to blame.

She wasn't sure if this was an incredibly convoluted ploy from the Shihoins to abolish the Omnitsukido publicly and wrest control of it after a reformation, but it was a possibility, especially seeing as the Omnitsukido, for all intents and purposes, hadn't been truly under their control since she unexpectedly succeeded the trial to become Commander. Though she had been acting, quite loyally, under Shizuka's thumb – Masanori apparently had no knowledge of their dealings, so it very well could be an orchestrated coup on his part, which made things all the more complicated – she needed his support to quell the rebellion, and also to go after Aizen with the backing of the nobility in order to stand up in Central 46, except if Masanori Shihoin was indeed the mastermind, then her largest share of potential allies for heavy-hitting in politics would be irrevocably alienated, which left her with nowhere to turn in search of the ultimate truth.

It wasn't all hopeless – she was especially good friends with Kyoraku, though if anyone else had told her before she would have laughed cruelly at them and banished them from her office, and they regularly got together on weekends at Yumi's teahouse. She even started drinking sake along with him, in more recent years. While he was essentially estranged, by choice, from his family, they carried a lot of weight in the political backdrop, and should she require it, she was certain he wouldn't mind smooth-talking his family to her favor. From what she knew, though he disliked it and thus avoided his family, he was their treasured son and would be welcomed back with open arms and others would trip head over heels for him. She watched him yawn blearily, unabashed, a few spots down when she was struck with another thought. The nobility had a good number of women who were strikingly adept at politics and were essentially the heads of family operating behind the masks of their husbands, and Kyoraku was a known womanizer – he could likely gain their favor as well… though it would have to be subtle. Not to arouse suspicion. She could not afford to allow the husbands to know that she was sending Seireitei's most notorious womanizer after their wives. The wives themselves, well, there did not exist many woman who could resist properly offered, and safely orchestrated temptation.

Kuukaku was also quite firmly in her corner. She was close with her brother Kaien, and the little one block-headed Ganju. While their family lacked the weight it used to have when both their parents were still alive, Kaien seemed reasonable – as his Captain would be. She did not anticipate any problems gathering them in her corner, should the need come to pass. For the other families… well. She knew the nobility loved their money and influence. This was workable, thanks to her buffoon of a lieutenant, Omaeda, she had his family in her back pocket. His mother had even taken quite a liking to her because she was a "great gossiper" (for all intents and purposes, this actually simply meant that Sui-Feng was one of the select few who could listen to gossip for hours on end without interruption or offering pesky conflicting opinions, which Mareka Omaeda adored), and she usually visited once a month to catch up. None of them were shrewd enough to deal directly for her purposes, but they had a vast wealth, which she could tap into and leverage – everybody had a price. One of her old friends and corps commander, Chie, would be perfect for the task…

"Captain Sui-Feng, how are you planning on dealing with the situation with the Omnitsukido?" Yamamoto's voice disrupted her thoughts with a purpose. She could feel her mind slow to a crawl as all the eyes in the room fell upon her.

"Promptly," she stated, without elaborating. She hated being put on the spot. Especially when she wasn't even paying attention, weren't they just talking about budget cuts in the divisions without Captains a few minutes ago when she last tuned in?

"Well, good, I suppose. You are aware that your control over the Omnitsukido has been a great asset to the Gotei 13 for the past few years and throughout the transition as we appoint new Captains," he paused, his gaze shifting slightly to the newly appointed Captain in question, before falling back on her. "It would be a pity if we lost those invaluable resources –"

Sui-Feng pursed her lips, unable to keep the slight flush from creeping up her neck. The ancient geezer wasn't exactly, subtle, was he? A horrifying thought struck her, just as she was about to retort in a restrained a tone as she could muster. No, he couldn't have anything to do with it. It wouldn't make sense. The appeal was a direct threat to the Gotei 13, since it was, on paper, under their control… had Yamamoto been inclined to draw upon the influence, except he simply seemed content to let it run its course. So was he finally making a move? She knew she was still suspect in the other's eyes, if they were truly worthy of the respect she had come to afford them. Her mind whirred incessantly, fingers tapping a sullen tattoo into her thigh along with the seconds ticking away. While he might not have anything to do with the appeal, he might – emphasis on might, she didn't think he was all there in the head anymore – take the opportunity to solidify her influence over her or eliminate the threat she possessed altogether, especially as there were numerous candidates in the works, especially if they all had ties to Aizen – could he be behind this too? She felt so conflicted… and confused. "I wasn't aware word had travelled so quickly."

Yamamoto opened one eye. Not a good sign. Was she making him angry? "Do you forget you are also a Captain of the Gotei 13? Any action taken against us, indirectly or direct, should be carefully dealt with. As you are _the_ Commander of the Special Forces, I believe it is your duty to do your part in protecting Seireitei... and it does not bode well for us if you aren't even aware of what your allies know."

Sui-Feng flushed darker, her index and thumb pressed tightly together at the fingertips. She was being made to look like a fool – though she hated it – perhaps she could turn it to her advantage. They need not know what she was planning. She carefully constructed her response as one she had heard from many ineffectual bureaucrats in the past. First, a flustered excuse, "My apologies, Captain-Commander, that – ah – that wasn't what I meant to imply," then, a reassurance filled with false bravado, "trust me, you need not worry about the appeal," followed by a bombastic claim in her own power with a sheepish afterthought to return to the intended goal, "I will do everything I can to ensure the Omnitsukido remains intact, as well as the Gotei Thirteen's stake in the organization."

"If you can avoid alienating the nobility, that would be much appreciated," Yamamoto replied, appearing semi-placated, with a glance towards Ginrei, who was, as everyone knew, part of the nobility in question. Sui-Feng watched his reaction closely, but received nothing. Ginrei's expression was perpetually stuck in that frown, lips pursed under a full silver mustache, the lines of his face unyielding.

"As we do draw quite a few resources from their demographic, including talented officers. Of course, our budgets would be much tighter as well," he gave a chuckle at this and was joined in by several of the Captains, the others simply donned half-heartedly amused smiles.

She smiled, inclining her head ever so slightly, thin-lipped. "I'll do my best."

* * *

><p><em>So, we're quickly drawing towards the climax of the story around the 50 year mark, and things are speeding up a lot more after that. It'll be a quick denouement and we'll finally have the reunion between Yoruichi and Sui-Feng. I just have to get through one more political arc before we can have Sui-Feng launch a proper attack on Aizen... to bring us to the present and the Soul Society arc. <em>

_I feel like people are kind of losing interest in the story - and I totally understand, the bulk of what I've written to date is mostly groundwork and completely the result of the artistic license I have taken. But hopefully those of you still reading will stick by me for the important/canonical events on the horizon. So t__hanks again to those who've taken the time to leave a meaningful message in the year of 2012. Your support means so much and without it this story wouldn't be where it is today._


	31. thrown to the wolves

**Locus of Control**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31<strong>

_Yoruichi signaled to new protégé, feeling her presence coalesce a little behind her, on the right. A light breath grazing her shoulder. She never took her eyes off the slow-moving group of hollow up ahead in the clearing. She made sure to skirt around the edges, waiting, just far enough to avoid pinging their senses, until they were ready to attack. She chanced a quick glance back, caught those cold fiery eyes burning brightly, piercing into her own with an innocence and zeal she found captivating… attractive. Her protégé's youthful face was a powerful deception. She remembered how deftly she had moved against her opponents – and against her, inside her, in the dark. She couldn't stop thinking about what they did that night. Every time she looked at the girl, she saw that silent fervour that betrayed a yearning, a hunger for power and a desire to please, and shuddered in anticipation. _

_She should stop thinking about it though. Especially out in the field. It was dangerous and folly, to let the mind wander so…_

_Inhaling sharply, she signaled to the girl behind her and leaned forward as she flash-stepped across the field, faster than the wind and dying rays of sun, leaving currents and small pockets of air in her wake, rustling the long grass they trickled over. She felt the familiar rush of adrenaline seep through her veins as she feinted left, avoiding claws longer than her arms as they gouged deeply into the earth she stood so recently upon, and dashed forward, thrusting quickly with her zanpakuto, the speed at which the blade traveled sank through the thick muscle, bone and flesh with little resistance and its tip appeared through the other side. Her zanpakutoh was wakizashi sized – which meant her sword was plunged to the hilt in the hollow's flesh. Hearing the roar of pain split the air beside her, the sound waves bouncing off her momentum, she planted one foot on an adjacent, outstretched and flailing limb, tugging upwards until the edge broke the skin and the arm feel like a meteor upon the ground with a wet splash and the spirit particles began to disintegrate. _

_The hollow began to howl again, the sound sharp enough to injure with its reverberating wave, she leapt off the limb as it convulsed, using the upward momentum to reach the same level as its head and massive jaws, and whirling, dealt a slash which cut through the skin covering its cheek to its jaw and sending a crack splitting horizontally across its skull before finishing it off with a second identical blow that cut deeper and severed it completely._

_As she drifted back to the ground, she leapt backwards, dodging another blow, yet still managing to catch a glimpse of her protégé, dancing, almost as effortlessly as she was, around the monsters that sought to devour them. Her sword work was daintier, more cautious and had less weight behind it, but it was precise, almost surgically so. It was so very fascinating to watch her pick out and disable critical points on any opponent, especially hollows since they came in such a variety of forms. It was beautiful, even, the way she worked, severing the tendons to cripple the movement, making her way up the body to reach the head unimpeded – Yoruichi tore her gaze away as she jumped up into the massive hand that reached for her, and sprinted across the rippling muscles of the hollow's arm. This one was even larger than the last. She cursed it for having interrupted her observations. _

_Annoyed, she annihilated the hollow with a flurry of wild slashes, and it fell in pieces and the ground grew darker in the shower of blood that followed. The ground beneath to rumble beneath her feet, and stumbling in surprise, she turned in time to see the smallest of the hollow – the leader she misjudged in distraction – launch the spikes from its back directly at her along with a burst of reiatsu, powerfully unexpected. But even then it would have been easy to avoid, except she was distracted searching for her protégé, and her instinctual flash-step to the side brought her bouncing off two of its friends. Whirling, she felt chain-like tentacles snake around her leg, rooting her in place just long enough for her to realize she was going to get hit. Reversing the grip on her zanpakutoh she hastily sliced through the bonds, inadvertently cutting her own leg in her haste. Time seemed to slow as a blur of black appeared between her and the wall of spikes, and she found herself staring into an impossibly serene smile form beneath the cloth mask that covered curving lips – _

_She felt the gasp of pain brush against her cheek, the breath ruffle through her hair. Felt their bodies connect as Yoruichi fell backward and Sui-Feng into her, propelled by the force of the impact. She felt the tip of the spike poking through Sui-Feng's shoulder and into her own, the warmth of the blood pooling between them – _

Yoruichi limped painstakingly back towards Kisuke's shop – she could see the little wooden building peeking over the gates that surrounded it.

She could feel her temples throbbing, and the blinding rays of the sun just starting to grace a dark night with its light. She reached up to the gash above her right eyebrow, still oozing droplets of blood, at least her lip had stopped bleeding, swollen though it was. The damned hollow. She wasn't sure if it was because of her gigai or maybe she was just slowly falling out of practice, but the battle was unnecessarily difficult.

" – _You shouldn't have done that."_

She didn't know how she let Kisuke talk her into this. Why did she keep listening to him? If he wanted samples, he could go get them himself. It wasn't as if he wasn't capable. He had been a Captain for goodness sake, as short of a stint as that was. But she knew he always liked tinkering behind the scenes more than being on the front lines. Which was something she could understand, and forgive… but not the infuriating habit of keeping secrets that got her into harm's way – which she usually would have been able to avoid, except he _had_ to _have_ a sample of that specimen, yet while a part of her knew it was all for the greater good – shit who was she fooling? They were grasping at straws, in the dark – she had all too gladly blasted the ridiculously overpowered adjuchas – how did it end up in Karakura town anyway? – into oblivion, so to speak, as soon as it was no longer needed.

"_I'm supposed to protect you."_

She was thankful the quiet town was still… well, _quiet_. She could hear the rustlings as the country folk out in the distance got ready to face a new day, but at least those inside the city were still mostly blissfully asleep. She was quite certain the people in the real world weren't quite as progressive as society back in Seireitei. Explaining to them why she was a woman, covered in blood and out alone, was not something she looked forward to doing.

"_But you can't do that if you get killed yourself, can you?"_

It was just her luck that she happened to bump into what seemed like the only man awake at this hour. She could tell, even through one eye blinded by blood and the other with slightly blurry vision, that the man was not Kisuke – his hair was black and cropped short, not blond and shaggy like some wet dog. _Shit_.

"I'm so sorry – dear god, who did this to you?" the gruff voice surprisingly filled with concern. A tingle ran through her arm where the man gripped it firmly, but gently, and spread to her stomach, which lurched as her mind shifted. _Hang on a second… I know that voice. _

She peered blearily up into a very familiar face. "Isshin? Isshin Kurosaki?"

* * *

><p>Omaeda shuffled awkwardly on his feet, clutching the bag of rice crackers in his ham-sized fists. "It's the third officer this month, Sui-Feng-taichou. The men are starting to –"<p>

"Starting to what, _Omeada_?" Sui-Feng couldn't keep the hint of snarl from her voice. She was so goddamn frustrated at the incompetency of what seemed like everybody around her. None the less, she restrained herself so that instead of slamming her pen down on her desk hard enough for it to have penetrated the thick wood, she set it down very, very gently and slowly.

"Starting to talk. It's not good talk. They've been behind you unquestionably for the past while, but with recent events… you're starting losing support."

"This is ridiculous. Do they think they can do better?" she retorted coldly, her eyes flashing dangerously. "These fools keep running afoul of the citizens when they've been _warned_ to keep a low profile. I can't be expected to hold their hands through the crisis, can I? I mean, for shit's sake most of our officers are older than I am."

"Well it couldn't hurt to visit Officer Arata. He is currently being tended to by Unohana-taichou. Severe internal injuries, and a concussion, but they left him alive."

"And coddle the fools who are weak enough to let themselves get mobbed? I have much more pressing matters to attend to."

Omaeda coughed lightly. "This one did survive though."

Sui-Feng continued glaring.

To Omaeda's credit, he had gotten used to being on the receiving end of many things and no longer reacted… most of the time – a feat that brought him a certain amount of respect among the younger generation in the Omnitsukido. "If I may, Sui-Feng-taichou, I do have experience running a corporation and it is not unlike running a squad in the Gotei 13, or even the Omnitsukido."

He felt his Captain's gaze fall upon him, watching, waiting, like a predator. He popped open the bag of rice crackers casually and stared into its depths contemplatively – it was easier than looking her in the eye – sorting out the words in his head. "In tough economic times you can't just fire the weak links because you need the manpower. But treat them too harshly when you still need them, and you might find your entire company destroyed. I'm not suggesting you coddle them, Sui-Feng-taichou. Quite the contrary. I would fire them as soon as I could. If it were a company, I'd suggest giving a raise to everyone and throw a party. But in this case, I honestly think it would do well if you went and visited Officer Arata. It would show solidarity, something the men feel like they've contributed much to, but you have not. As great and terrifying a leader as you are."

Sui-Feng watched as he grabbed a fistful of rice crackers and stuffed them unceremoniously into his fat face, an ignoble conclusion to a surprisingly reasonable and eloquent speech – for Omeada, that is. Though she hated admitting it, he did make some sort of sense. Not that she trusted his instincts, but she wasn't so blind as to ignore the fact that he did have one ear firmly entrenched amongst her men, something she should capitalize on. If they were unhappy, well, she needed to fix that. _Invincibility depends on oneself. _She desperately needed a united front if she had hopes of weathering the storm, and they were supposed to be the most loyal base.

She set her feet down upon the ground and spun out of her chair, landing lightly on her feet. "Sometimes I wonder why I keep you around," she said icily, her expression softening only for an instant as she noted a miniscule nod, the disappointment in his shrug.

"But then every once in a while, you surprise me," she smirked. "If this works out for the better, I'll buy you a drink sometime."

* * *

><p>Sui-Feng rapped her knuckles against Unohana's office door, lips pursed as the older woman's serene expression filled the gap between the slowly opening doorway. She didn't quite understand how she could always look so composed. The answers to Unohana's persona always eluded her, even though she found as much as she could – surprisingly – most of it was encrypted and she hadn't had a chance, or the proper reason to ask Yamomoto for clearance. But she could wait after all of this died down. If it died down.<p>

"Captain Sui-Feng!" The door inched wider, and Unohana slipped gracefully out of her office, leaving it open for the briefest of seconds, Sui-Feng, even with her trained eye, only managed to catch a glimpse, not that it was useful. "I must say I'm a bit surprised to see you here, with all that's been going on."

Sui-Feng nodded, eyes slightly downcast. "Apologies, Captain Unohana… I had been meaning to come by more regularly but with all that's been going on –"

"There's no need to explain. I understand. But what brings you here today, if that's the case?"

Sui-Feng ran her fingers through her hair, leaving it slightly ruffled. "I came to see how my officer was doing."

"Ah," Unohana nodded smoothly, beckoning as her robes swirled in her turn as she began to walk in the opposite direction. "It's good that you've come. It helps with morale. The soldiers will see that you have their back, just as they have yours."

"I hope so," Sui-Feng murmured, under her breath, with her fingers crossed. "Anyways," she cleared her throat. "How is he?"

"Lucky. The internal injuries were easier to treat than expected – the work of an angry, inexperienced mob, I assume. But of course, no less severe. Most of his ribs were broken. His right kneecap was dislocated. All four fingers on his right hand were broken, three on the left were crushed. Methodically, it seemed. I've had to realign his jaw and replace several teeth." A wary eye turned in her direction. Sui-Feng nodded tersely. "But he's been patched up well and will be _physically_ ready to report for duty in a few days."

"Good," said Sui-Feng, without really thinking as Unohana came to a stop in front of a dimly lit room.

"Relatively speaking, yes, this is good news. Especially considering the state your three other officers came in." Unohana rapped on the door in warning, "The only injuries you'll find here are psychological, Captain. Tread softly."

* * *

><p>Sui-Feng strode into the barracks, Omaeda at her right and Chie to her left, and behind them, her two other corps commanders. It made quite a sight in the great hall of the officer's barracks, though they all wore the same uniform, it was easy to distinguish authority… and power.<p>

Perhaps it was heavy-handed, but she was done with subtleties for now. Their mandate was subtlety and they had followed it to the letter, for all the good it did them. Well, she had done what she could with the resources she had. She had gathered her friends and bought temporary alliances and blackmailed everyone who would be useful. Everything was escalating much too quickly to worry about anymore of the finer details and political manoeuvring. But the things she had to do now – she could accomplish with more money and more time, which they had precious little of left, or at the point of a blade. Though given the circumstances she still would have preferred to continue with the former. It was less messy, for one and did not paint a red bull's-eye on their own backs as they went about accomplishing it, but it was without question that the latter would be evidently more efficient, if much more brutal. But they had been pushed. And if she did not take it, it would be to show more weakness and have the entire house of cards fall down around her.

"Officers. Your attention," she commanded, having perfected issuing orders without raising her voice. She may not have understood much more of Unohana despite spending years shadowing Unohana in the medical wing, but she learnt much more than just healing. She watched them gather, felt Chie shift uneasily a step behind her, knowing her dislike for large crowds.

"As many of you know, we've lost three highly-competent, respected and valued officers in the past month during the protests and raids conducted by the citizens of Soul Society." She let the moment of silence hang in the air for half a minute, before the tension and their expectation, grew palpable. "Most recently, Officer Arata, one of our more junior members, was caught in one of the protests and severely beaten, simply for being an agent of the Omnitsukido. He has survived, and is recovering under the watch of Captain Unohana."

Stepping forward, she lifted a fist emphatically, "We are at _war_ with the nobility, and we _must_ stand together if we want to survive_._" Locking gazes with one of the soldiers at the front, gazing intensely up at her with a mix of emotions she did not quite like the feeling of, she continued speaking as calmly as if about the weather, though she had not yet mastered the serenity Unohana always managed to inject into her voice. "Because there is no one in this room who is not a stranger to pain, to violence, or to death. And though we abide many things to do what must be done, there is one thing – one thing that we cannot and will never forgive… and that is a _traitor_. I spoke to Officer Arata and –"

"All this talk of standing together and addressing us as _we,_" the officer she had locked gazes with moments before finally spoke with derision, as she knew he would from the look in his eyes. "I can't even – do you take us for fools, _girl_? You are not one of us. You stand alone!"

Sui-Feng could not help but glance at the stoic faces surrounding his, betraying neither sympathy nor judgement. It was at times like these she hated the Special Forces. She knew her most of her officers well, but they were each talented and trained and experienced in deception. It was foolish to think she could get a quick read on the crowd of faceless shadows.

"I am one of you, Officer Kato," she stated calmly. "I _always_ have been."

"Not since you starting slipping it to the Princess," Kato retorted, gesturing angrily to his fellow officers. "For all we know – you're the reason the nobility is on this crusade – nothing like this ever happened in the history of our organization and I've been working here a long time."

"And how long have you been a part of the Omnitsukido, Officer Kato? How far back does the history of service run in your family?"

"Long enough! You can ask your father, or your mother, if you don't believe me. But it's not about me. It's about us believing you. Why should we back you? You haven't given us a good reason. And the thing is we'll keep our jobs whether or not you're in charge. And I'm betting if you're not in charge, most of us will remain alive."

Sui-Feng smiled, thin-lipped. "Do you honestly believe that?"

"The numbers prove it! My cousin works in your admin office. The statistics reports that deaths have spiked up by almost ten percent in the past year alone."

"This is an anomaly."

"No, it's becoming a trend, _Commander_. You're running us ragged doing patrols and scouting in the roughest parts of Rukongai for a crusade no one understands or knows about and now you've brought the nobility down upon us!"

"If you were doing your jobs correctly –"

"Well it's clear you aren't doing yours!"

Sui-Feng pressed her index tightly against her thumb, breathing in sharply through her nose as she reigned in her temper as it began to flare. "Do you think they'll stop at me? Do you think they _care_ about what it's like for you? You should know better. All of you should know better. My family has always served loyally for centuries. We never asked for anything and we did our duty flawlessly, as you all have. My grandfather and grandmother, my own father and mother, my brothers, we toiled alongside you. We shed blood and tears and groveled in the dirt with you, as one of you. The nobles? Yeah, they're out for blood. So are the citizens. Mine, yours, everybody in this room… We're an organization that's meant to operate in the shadows. We strike without being seen, gone before a whisper, and leave nothing behind. But we're caught in a crossfire, out in the open, in the light where we were never meant to be."

"Yeah, and we're saying it's your fault," Kato interjected, a bit more subdued now, but not enough.

"Fine, perhaps it is. But the point is, who do you think is going to lead you out of this problem? The Gotei 13 likes to pretend we don't exist, until they need us. The upper nobility are circling like vultures, waiting for us to collapse under the sheer weight of the citizens of Rukongai. Do you think you can step up and play this game, sir?"

"I –"

"You can't. I would let you, I would let anyone else take the helm, if I thought they could do better, if I knew it would be better for the Omnitsukido. But I am the one who was meant to do this. It is my duty and I will be damned if I shy away from it. This may seem sudden to some of you, but this has been a long time coming," inhaling deeply, she divulged a secret she never gave voice to. "The string of political assassinations related to the Shihoin family was in fact decreed by a member of the Shihoin family. It was meant to look like I was hunting down those who slandered their exiled heir – those who slandered _me_. But it was _so_ much more than that. The wheels have been turning, someone out there, wants us gone. Crucify me all you like for my past indiscretions, but know this – I will have your back for as long as you have mine."

She caught the murmurs rippling around the room, the tension in the room molding, melting and coalescing into something different as the nearly imperceptible acceptance of her command moved in a wave, across the vast hall. In the silence that followed, she continued with that she had originally intended to say.

"I have not been idle for even one waking moment, since I took this position – and I will not rest, until the job is done. They have showed their cards and played their hand. Now is the time to play ours." She let her gaze connect with as many as she could as she continued, her hands behind her back. "_Someone_ has been selling us out. Someone in the higher nobility who has names, someone some of you may know."

"Give us a name, Commander!" a voice called out from in the midst of the crowd. The title, said moments ago with such scorn, now echoed with faint respect.

"Hiroto Yamashita."

Several hands rose. She counted – four. That was a good, symbolic number, she thought. Four officers, four corps commanders.

"Good, all of you, you're coming with me. We're going to send the nobility a message."

* * *

><p><em>Thank you everyone, who took the time to let me know you're still following. I'm going to try and crank out the rest of this political arc as quickly as I can (max 4 more chapters). After this arc is wrapped up, all that's left is the series of important canonical events. Depending on how my writing goes, Yoruichi and Sui-Feng will be reunited soon and I'll be wrapping up the story a few more chapters after they do. I have been planning their reunion and writing out the scenes so you can rest assured it will happen. <em>

_It was mentioned that the flashbacks have been missing the last few chapters - and the reason for it in story - is that Sui-Feng has been moving on and trying her hardest not to think of the past. Which is why we will have the flashbacks (and likely from here onwards) from Yoruichi's POV. I could use some help with flashback scenes - so if there's anything you guys would like explored, please let me know! _

_Anyways. I hope you enjoy, please leave a review if you have time. _


	32. searching for, heart

**Locus of Control**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32<strong>

"_Aren't they pretty, Sui-Feng?" Yoruichi pointed up at the stars, her finger tracing dragons and random kanji characters in the glittering canvas of a sky with a childish glee slipping through the normally aloof, but mischievous demeanor she wore like a second skin as Supreme Commander. _

"_Yes," Sui-Feng agreed, not even sparing a glance for the constellations sparkling overhead. She could not tear her eyes away from Yoruichi-sama. Not when she was so close. The weight of her head like an anchor pulling at the chains to which she was bound. She wanted to reach out, but refrained. She wasn't sure it was appropriate to touch her, even if Yoruichi-sama had repeatedly demonstrated no qualms breaking the same barriers. Just because they… spent their nights together – who was she kidding? – all their waking moments too. But no, it couldn't mean anything. It shouldn't. It was just luck. Just chance, that she was picked. _

_She would not be so foolish as to discard the chances she had been given on a mere whim, at the shallowest offering of temptation. Haven't you? A snide voice responded. Haven't you already fallen, repeatedly? Every night? Not past that point, she told herself. But you feel it, the voice insisted. You feel it deep down. Things are changing, between you. It's not just professional anymore. _

_No! As long as I don't talk about it, and she doesn't talk about it, it does not mean anything. Sui-Feng told herself harshly, trying to convince herself more than anything. She was just doing her duty and obeying the Princess of the Tenshi Heisoban's every command. She would not fall below that point. She was made of stronger stuff than that. Besides, Yoruichi-sama… Yoruichi-sama was of the highest nobility. A goddess in the flesh, walking amongst mortals allowed to dream and admire, but never touch, or hold, or keep. _

_Just like the stars._

_Her own fingers curled into fists, and she placed them carefully by her sides so they would not wander. She forced herself to go through training patterns in her head in an effort to steer her thoughts away from… from where they should not be._

"_Hey look – that one looks like an eagle." Yoruichi propped herself up on her elbows, her head leaving her protégé's lap as she twisted eagerly. "Do you see it?"_

"_Hai, Yoruichi-sama," said Sui-Feng hurriedly, caught off guard. _

_Yoruichi grinned, huffing as she blew a short strand of her hair out of her eyes, gleaming in mischief. "Liar," she teased, poking her protégé in the ribs as she clambered to a sitting position. Sui-Feng simply looked bewildered in response. "What were you thinking about just now?"_

"_I was… practicing," Sui-Feng lied, unconvincingly. _

_Yoruichi's smile grew wider. "Practicing what?"_

"_Fighting."_

"_In your head?" Yoruichi looked impressed. Then leaned forward and grabbed Sui-Feng's clenched fist, prying the fingers apart one by one as she spoke. "Come on, loosen up. You don't need to practice – you're already better than most of the buffoons twice your age with three times the experience."_

"_But I—"_

"_Here, look," Yoruichi, not letting go of her hand, carefully manoeuvred to a sitting position behind her. _

_Sui-Feng could not help but tense. _

_Yoruichi laughed low in her ear as she felt her protégé stiffen. Sui-Feng could feel her master's heart beating, slow and steady against her back. Her other hand curling around her bicep in a gentle grip, as the other circled her wrist. "Play a game with me?"_

"_A game?" Sui-Feng echoed incredulously, not daring to breathe in such close proximity. Not that it was such a rare occurrence – but there was something strangely intimate about this moment, more so than any nightly activities that had become a dirty habit neither of them could shake. Yoruichi kept seeking her out – who was she to refuse? But perhaps her conscience would be less guilty if she didn't enjoy it so much. _

"_Relax, I don't bite." She felt lips curving into a smile into the bare skin of her shoulder. _

_Crumbling, Sui-Feng acquiesced. "How do we play, Yoruichi-sama?"_

"_Mmm…you draw something you see in the stars… and I have to guess what it is."_

_There was a silence._

"_But what's the point?"_

"_To have fun?" Yoruichi slackened slightly against her, deflating, like a child denied a comforting hug. "There has to be a point?"_

_Sui-Feng tried to turn to face her, but to no avail. "Well, how do you win? What are we playing for?" She felt goose bumps trail in the wake of her touch, like the footsteps of a ghost, as her hands fell to sneak around her waist and pull her even closer. The simple gesture was almost enough to stop Sui-Feng's heart entirely. _

_She wanted to relax. Truly. But it was impossible. Everything she had ever been taught resisted her always, solidifying in her muscles and her bones, not allowing her to move. It was easier in the dark, easier to swallow sound and bury her guilt. Easy to lose herself in a warm embrace and soft skin and lips she yearned to taste night after night after night – and forget all her shame by the time the sun rose high enough in the sky to illuminate the world. But…_

"_How about… every time I guess correctly, I get to ask you a question and you have to answer."_

"_And if you don't?"_

"… _It's your turn?"_

Every patron in the bar turned as the heavy door swung slowly open, like the gradual descent of a guillotine. The handles hit the wall with a subdued bang at the exact moment the nine shadows converged, cast from behind by the moonlight, ominous, deadly, and dark like death itself.

The nobility that frequented the bar were all well dressed, warmly dressed, for the season. Heavy silk robes and dresses and jackets covered flawless skin, kenseiken held back long black locks in the men and women alike and the candles and fires and dim lights kept the place warm – but even they, so well dressed – felt the chill settle over the establishment.

The bouncers rushed in to barricade the open the door, forming a wall of muscle in front of the lithe soldiers dressed head to toe in thin matte black fabric, except for the slight figure at the apex of the formation. "Not one step further!" threatened the leader, a burly man nearing seven feet in height, an ex-lieutenant of the Gotei 13, squad 11 – Sui-Feng recognized his face from the files she poured over in preparation and the reports her scouts had brought her weeks ago when they discovered the unofficial headquarters of the movement.

Sui-Feng stepped closer anyway, and into the dim light, with the hint of a smile touching her lips. Some of the aristocrats looked surprised at her audacity – and when they recognized her face, the fact that she did not mask her identity. She had not worn her Captain's cloak – she was not operating under the jurisdiction of the Gotei 13 – and did not want anyone to make that mistake – no, tonight she was acting completely in the full-glory of the Supreme Commander. She wanted them to know _exactly _who they were dealing with.

"_Okay, Yoruichi-sama. Let us play this game." _

There was a split second before the mountain of a man launched himself at the comparatively diminutive, half-clothed figure in front of him, and another split-second before his lackeys followed his lead.

She twisted out of the long reach, using his momentum against him to propel him past her as she sidestepped smoothly, continuing into one fluid spin, brought her foreman snapping forward to catch one of his goons in the throat – he went down hard, with a surprised gurgle and cough. Her corps commanders leap into the fray, the simultaneous flash-steps making it seem like the world was suddenly passing by in freeze-frame as her soldiers blinked in and out of existence, nearly untraceable, indistinguishable from the shadows, to the naked eye. She could always spot Omaeda, though, even in identical black, his bulk easily matched that of their current opponents, though his speed was surprisingly on par with his fellow corps commanders. It was a good thing then, that she promoted him to leader of the Patrol corps. He was good at running a tight, efficient business, while keeping him mostly out of the action. The fact that he was keeping up, and doing well meant the move wasn't simply a judicial one politically.

The ex-Gotei 13 bouncers may have been scary to look at, and certainly very skilled. They may have been more of a challenge, back in their prime – but they were retired, and had been for some time. The skills grow dull. And in dimly-lit, close-quarters, where they could not leverage their brute strength indiscriminately because of the charges they were paid to protect? The best of the Omnitsukido would triumph, every single time. Fighting for coin, and fighting for honor and survival were very different motivations…

Sui-Feng stalked forward, aware of the eyes on her, aware and uncaring, welcoming it, even, as she searched for the bartender. She would not waste time on the nobility who would rather die spitting at her feet than speak to her as an equal. They were backstabbers, amongst each other. But if there was one thing they hated more than their own allies – it was those beneath them who did not know their place. The bartender on the other hand, he would not be one of the nobility. He would have been paid handsomely. But in theory, he would not have the ingrained hatred of his employers. She could get him to talk with little effort. And the bartender always knows.

The scuffle behind her quickly ceased, followed by rhythmic thumping as the unconscious bodies fell to the floor, one by one. Spared only because they could not feel humiliation in death, spared only because they could not serve as a similar warning, to those they were meant to guard. The nobility sat silent, almost dumbstruck, and unmoving.

She felt her corps commanders, and her four-handpicked soldiers – the four that had led her to this establishment because they knew their target frequented it for its selection of rare wines and the high-class company it offered in its patrons – fall into step behind her, spread in a v formation, like the point of a blade first to draw blood. She saw the bartender's eyes flicker, cowed, as she drew closer. Always at her right shoulder, Omaeda's large form kept her in perpetual shadow. By the time she came up to the bar, she felt short enough to feel less intimidating staring across it, but the barkeep was positively trembling.

"I… I just work here," he stammered nervously, wiping the same glass over and over with the same wet cloth, until it began drying in streaks. "P-P-Please don't –" He stopped, when she reached out to slide a piece of paper toward him, with a name inscribed directly beneath it. "I don't know where he is. He's usually here at this time," he managed to say, not so discreetly shivering as he wondered if she would buy the half-hearted, hastily cobbled lie.

He watched nervously as the cold, frightening Commander glanced back at one of her unmasked comrades, a similarly stoic and threatening-looking woman. Older though, judging by the faint lines in her face. But how she looked wasn't important – it was her reaction. A slight, nearly imperceptible shake of her head caused dread to sink into his heart. Caught between a rock and a hard place, he wet his lips, contemplating his options. If he sold out a member of the nobility – he would lose his livelihood, more than that, he would never be able to work for them again. But if he didn't – he would very likely be tortured, or killed, and maybe his family too, judging by the horror stories he heard about the Omnitsukido in the past few months, when he found out they actually existed and weren't simply a myth.

He felt his knees go weak when the Commander fixed her steely glare on him. She didn't even speak. She simply, very deliberately, placed her finger upon the name and waited. His mouth grew dry, and he caught a movement, out of the corner of his eye at the same moment the air grew heavy and dense with powerful reiatsus, making it difficult to breathe in and the rest of his body feel as limp as his legs – but of course, he knew the nobility would not sit idle, not in their own domain. He watched, in awe and in fear, as the soldiers behind her, completely unaffected, disappeared in the blink of an eye, appearing in a completely different, half circle formation to meet the onrushing hoard.

Though as powerful as a united and mobilized mob of nobles could be – even those born with strong reiatsus could not contend with those trained to utilize it, day in and day out. The officers fared well enough, unfazed by the simultaneous assault in reiatsu and physical blows intended to overwhelm them. But even they could not control the sheer number of bodies rushing at them simultaneously. The barkeep caught a glimpse of the man who slipped through the battling crowd, his heart caught in his throat as he watched the unfolding drama in disbelief. Would he be able to get the Commander? Inihara Isamu was a sneaky one. Underhanded, and vicious, known for his backroom political tactics as well as his heavy stake in the underground fighting circles.

He caught the flash of silver, of a blade, beneath the flowing robes in movement, as the man drew closer, unstoppable now, in his momentum and quickly closing in the distance. The Commander still had her eyes fixed on his own – and he tried not to give the noble away for if he succeeded, then he would be let off the hook. But another split second passed, and he knew it was all just foolish hope.

He had heard many stories about the young Commander, the sordid details of her affair with the Princess of the Tenshi Heisoban, the fallout with the Shihoin clan, and the fearsome, surprising performance she had given at her qualifying trial. As the years passed, the details grew murkier, and the fear grew proportionally. They had heard tales of her utter ruthlessness, how the previously shady Omnitsukido was now an absolutely lethal and brutal killing force, not even bothering with the cloak and dagger approach to the assassinations of nobles and oppressing the citizens of Rukongai. The stories of the mysterious patrols and disappearing souls… He wasn't so foolish as to believe everything he'd heard, but as he watched her in action – he knew that, whatever the stories said, they had gotten a few things right – she was cold, remorseless, and brutally efficient.

She didn't even blink an eye, but he did – and when he opened his eyes the millisecond later, she had appeared right before her assailant. Despite himself, and the fear threatening to choke him if he released his composure, he thought that there was something strangely alluring… attractive even… in the sight of someone so small – a _woman _no less – so fearless, and in such control. Of course the uniform itself left little to the imagination. He could see the lithe muscles shifting, beneath the skin, unexpectedly unmarked, as she moved, half-circling, to subdue her attacker. He was watching an immaculately tuned, compact machine, crafted for the art of violence, at work. With surgical precision, she jabbed two separate pressure points in the outstretched arm holding the knife and before it slackened enough to lose its grip on the blade, she had grabbed his wrist and twisted, locking the joint and with little effort, spun Isamu around, following it with a short step forward and even though she was a good head shorter, pinned him solidly against the bar with the knife in his own hand pressed against his throat.

Snarling, Isamu wiggled his other arm free and swung wildly with fists adorned with large gems such that it would have had an impact similar to a brass knuckle had it connected with anything other than thin air. The barkeep's spirits lifted slightly as another noble managed to worm their way through the Commander's fighting officers, only to be unapologetically crushed by the young Commander, who released Isamu off the bar to spin and redirect another outstretched blade so that it embedded itself in the stool beside her before using Isamu's blade, still gripped between numb and tingling fingers to pin the other noble's sleeves together neatly onto the counter, next to a warm bowl of freshly served sake. Before Isamu could holler in protest, she placed one firm, small hand behind his head, and propelled him face first into the counter with a thud and a tinkling crash as the porcelain bowl splintered from the impact and he was knocked out cold.

Warm sake trickled across the counter like blood.

In the calm center of the storm Sui-Feng had created, the barkeep stared nervously at the noble pinned to his bar, who was glaring balefully back, daring him to speak, to ruin himself – Sui-Feng, seeing the distraction, calmly dropped a hammer fist to the temple laid on the counter, as if demanding another drink. The noble's head bounced once like a payment in coin and he slid slowly to the floor.

"I want a location," she said, her voice dangerously soft, and quiet, completely at odds with the violence she had just perpetuated, that he had just witnessed. "I will not ask twice."

* * *

><p>"<em>A heart?" Yoruichi murmured incredulously, staring at her protégé in feigned awe. "So there IS a person under all that ice!"<em>

_Sui-Feng averted her eyes, and pushed Yoruichi's shoulder playfully. "Enough teasing already. Ask your question."_

_Yoruichi stared deeply into her eyes, pondering, wondering, what else there was to ask. They had been sitting there for hours. The stars only growing brighter, as the sky darkened the later the night grew. _

"_Was I your first?"_

It was a vast and beautiful estate, with high walls and pretty bushes and trees and a creek running under an arched bridge. The cobblestones were clean and free of dust, and the five acre front yard was crawling with servants and guards. A momentary pause and a deep breath allowed her to outreach her senses into the building, where she confirmed it was much of the same inside. The number of guards may have appeared excessive, but to those embroiled within the deepest, nastiest parts of the political backdrop of Seireitei – it was only a necessary precaution… that was nowhere near enough to keep her and her chosen squad away from their hunted target.

There were many questions she wanted to ask – only time will tell if she will receive the answers she sought, for time was the only thing left between them. They perched themselves just above the spine of the roof, enough to use the vantage point and still remain unseen. Signalling Chie and Omaeda, she picked out two patrolling guards on the outer edge of the yard, where they passed the front door periodically, and gesturing to her other two corps Commanders, Jurou and Michiko, pointed out another pair up on the balcony, peering out over the yard. Timing was crucial here, to avoid taking on the entire house and engaging in unnecessary slaughter.

The corps commanders moved silently, each swiftly incapacitating a guard with a blow to the back of the head and catching them before they slumped to the ground. They gathered the bodies in pile on the roof of the main building in the estate, and Chie – the most skilled Kido amongst them – wove an illusory barrier to hide them from view. Only a properly placed Noren Mekuri Bakudo spell could strip it away.

She sent her remaining four soldiers in to back up the Corps Commanders, perched upon the ledge as they watched, like birds of prey, as another set of guards apparently noticed the disturbance, or was simply curious enough to investigate. As soon as they set foot on the porch, two of her soldiers dropped down to quickly restrain them as Chie placed a hand on each guard's forehand, muttering the incantation for the Hakufuku Bakudo spell, ensuring the guards would not bother them, nor would they fall unconscious right away as to elicit more suspicion.

As the two disoriented guards wandered aimlessly away, the eight Omnitsukido officers slipped into the entrance corridor, and Sui-Feng flash-stepped in after them, quickly slicing off a piece of the doorframe to slide it in between the handles of the front door, barring entry before motioning for Chie to create another seal. It was rudimentary, but it would buy them the precious seconds needed in case all went to hell.

They made quick sweeps throughout the corridors, as the four soldiers who knew their target attempted to trace Hiroto Yamashita's reiatsu. The inhabitants they encountered by accident remained relatively unharmed. She had instructed her officers to incapacitate only through binding kido or silent blows. Those who weren't nobility needed to be shown mercy – if they were to be swayed in masse.

They weren't the root of the problem.

* * *

><p><em>Feeling a strange feeling blossoming in her stomach, a fluttering warmth that spread throughout her limbs like a warming fire, Yoruichi was gripped by an impulsivity and leaned in close, her fingers crawling purposefully, slowly, over Sui-Feng's thighs – she could feel them twitching at her touch. "Can I tell you a secret?" she whispered conspiratorially, eyes searching for reassurance that she wasn't stepping over bounds. On a whim she did not want to resist, she was making the game infinitely more dangerous – there was a hesitation in her protégés movements certainly, but she thought she could detect the faintest hint of fire stirring in the normally cold, dark grey eyes. <em>

_Sui-Feng stared back, as calm as she could. She could feel something in the air, was it tension? – She was used to the hair-trigger, aggression-filled, kill-or-be-killed kind that flooded the air like a neurotoxin, but not this kind – this was… this had a different kind of edge. "You can tell me anything, Yoruichi-sama." _

When they finally found the man they were looking for, he was in a rather compromising position with what Sui-Feng could only assume to be his wife. With a curt nod, her soldiers stepped aside and allowed the startled and half-hysterical woman to pass through them unscathed, even as she scrambled and fumbled with the clothes falling askew off her shoulders.

"You may wish to keep your children away. But I do not advise leaving the house or calling for help," Sui-Feng heard Michiko warn the woman coolly, and the ensuing two sets of footsteps, as two of her officers, the two most familiar with the family, escorted the woman out to ensure she obeyed.

"Jurou, Omaeda, the doors," Sui-Feng ordered calmly, watching Hiroto compose himself and straighten his robes with a false composure betrayed by his trembling hands. "Chie, you and the other two take point at both ends of the hall. I would prefer having no interruptions."

The rush of footsteps sounded like a death knell for the squirming noble, who had clambered off the bed, now that he was fully redressed, and was pacing feverishly at the other end of the room.

Sui-Feng unsheathed her zanpakuto and stepped forward until the man stopped pacing, he had no space to, unless he wished to be impaled with extreme prejudice. Guiding him with the point of her blade, she directed him to sit on the edge of the bed – not having the patience to watch him work himself into a sweat like the cornered prey he knew he was.

"Hiroto Yamashita."

He stared up at her, trembling. Slow movements. He licked his lips nervously.

"You sold out three of my officers," she stated, watching his reaction. No remorse. But there was a flicker of confusion, of uncertainty. Perhaps he was wondering how he got here. "I want to know how you came by their identities."

"I've heard a lot about you," Hiroto chuckled, his uneven breathing breaking the laugh unnaturally so that it sounded more like a choked cough than anything else. "I feel so honoured that you'd pay me a visit, of all people."

"I don't care what you feel. I want to know how you know who my officers are."

"That information will do you very little good."

"I'll be the judge of that."

"Fine," he said, his expression turning sour despite the beads of sweat adorning his forehead and the trembling in his hands. "I have a contact who works within Central 46."

Nothing she didn't already guess at. "Name?"

A belated answer. "Sato. Shin Sato."

"And he gave you this information?"

"No, I wrestled it out of him at knifepoint, of course he gave me this information. You know _no one_ gets into Central 46."

"Then you have more names," she said, coolly disregarding his last statement as she continued watching his body language like an eagle. The momentary flicker in his eyes, the slight pause in which he opened his mouth but no sound came out. It was only for a fraction of a second. But she noticed.

"—No."

She swung her blade, hard and fast. It nicked both bedposts and passed a few millimeters above his meticulously pinned back hair. A sliver of wood bounced off his cheek and he winced, his shoulders hunching instinctively. "Don't lie to me. It won't end well for you."

"It's not going to end well for me anyway," he choked out, his eyes watering.

"That's not entirely true," she said, her gaze boring into him even as he brushed a shaking hand across his face, gripping his jaw momentarily as if he could stop his teeth from chattering. "In case it wasn't obvious, I call the shots here. Now, I believe it would be in your best interest to try and appease me," her lip twitched into a terrifying half-grin before disappearing faster than he could blink. "And all I want are some _answers_. Can you do that? Without lying?"

He crossed his arms, wrapping them around his body as he attempted to stop the shivers, but with little avail. "Fine. Fine. Ask your questions."

"If you have more names, I want the list."

"There is no list. My contact feeds the names, one a week, as we agreed."

"How are you communicating?"

Hiroto's brow furrowed. "Couriers."

"How do you trust them?"

"Lesser nobility, sympathetic to the movement, hungry for a sliver of power. They wouldn't sell out unless you went after them personally."

"But they can't get into the compound unless they're part of Central 46."

"Sure they can. We have the right people in the right place – you can pretty much do anything. But it has to be subtle. Anonymous."

"Then you have a password? Some kind of creed? To confirm identities?"

"Of course. The slogan of the movement. Anyone involved knows they can invoke it for their rights."

"Slogan?"

"_Truth. Compassion. Forbearance."_

Sui-Feng faltered momentarily as a few of the puzzles fell into place with a resounding finality. The rumors. The slander. It wasn't a standalone act of vindictiveness. It had a purpose – to create an even greater rift between the two and destroy the reputation of both the Omnitsukido and the Shihoins in one fell sweep – it was setting the groundwork, building up for this, this movement that would have the might and the momentum to destroy them both? Was this the final play?

"So what's your contact getting out of this?"

"Money."

She carved another notch into the bedpost. A millimeter closer to his scalp. He cowered and ducked – but she restrained him with a simple Hainawa binding spell. She knew that he had more than enough spiritual power to brute force his way out of it, but she also knew that he knew that would be suicidal with her blade pointed straight at him. "Bullshit. He works in Central 46. Even if he was a lackey running errands, he'd be rolling in gold. It's personal, isn't it?"

Hiroto nodded slowly. "Your predecessor sanctioned a hit for his wife. There was a lot of money involved."

Sui-Feng stared blankly at Hiroto, thinking furiously. It wouldn't make sense for Masanori to be behind this if all key players involved had some kind of stake in the Shihoins' fall. Even the initial targets on the outskirts of the family tree had something to gain if the main family fell. But was it a smokescreen? Was the informer simply duped into thinking he was helping bring down the Shihoins by selling out Omnitsukido officers…? It was a possibility – but it just didn't seem likely. The Omnitsukido and the Shihoins were inseparable in many minds, despite the divide that had parted the two in recent times. He was a snake, sure, and the move could very plausibly be Masanori's doing to oust her, but if there was one thing she understood about Masanori – one thing he would die for – it would be to keep his house and reputation alive. And this – there was just too much collateral damage, too many unknown variables.

Zeroing back in on the quaking noble, she stepped closer, zanpakutoh raised like an accusing finger, jabbing him lightly in the chest, enough to draw a pinprick of blood. "That was strike one, Hiroto. I'm not going to warn you again."

"Alright, alright!" he yelped.

She cast a cursory glance around the room, sweeping it for umpteenth time since arrived a few minutes ago, out of a habit. It wasn't as if she actually expected to find anything just sitting out in the open, not like Hiroto, anyway. "What are _you_ getting out of it?"

"It was supposed to be about power," Hiroto muttered. "But it very quickly became one of survival."

Sensing that she was drawing close to the matter, she was certain not to let this opportunity pass up. "Explain," she said curtly, lowering her blade a fraction.

"I was promised that if I could secure any information that could be used in the movement – anything that would rile the masses to move forward the appeal – then I would be paid in riches, and should I so choose – power beyond anything I could ever dream of."

"Promised by _who_?" Sui-Feng demanded. "And _why _would you fall for such a thing?"

Hiroto shook his head slowly. "You wouldn't understand. You have power, power enough to even take what isn't meant to be yours. You've become the Commander of the Special Forces against all odds." He looked up at her, "Do you _know_ how many people would kill to have your skill? Your position? The other noble houses – those who rival the Shihoin family in votes, wealth and size have never been able to compete with them because the Omnitsukido was under their control."

"What does it matter? Anyone can contact the Omnitsukido and buy a contract on another noble, given they possess the resources and evidence of treason."

Hiroto coughed in disbelief. "Are you daft? Evidence can be fabricated. Besides, the Shihoins would never allow the death of anyone who mattered to them."

"No, I've seen the records. They were allowed – they were performed by their top operatives!"

"They were always sabotaged. Do your operatives get to peruse the contract before taking it? No, they don't. You order them to do it. Well, if you wanted to, couldn't _you_ change the parameters of the hit to suit you? To protect someone you needed, or someone you cared about?"

"So… so what?" Sui-Feng began pacing. "This is a personal vendetta against the Shihoins from the other noble families? And why now?"

Hiroto shrugged – at least, Sui-Feng thought it was a shrug – she couldn't tell because his trembling had never actually ceased. "I can only tell you what I know – and what I know is that all the other noble families are in this because they want the Shihoins cut down to size. They've terrorized Sereitei long enough with their tyranny. There's bad blood everywhere, it was bound to happen."

"When you say all the other noble families – you mean even the Kuchikis?" Sui-Feng queried, honestly curious. "They have always enjoyed a close relationship with the Shihoins."

Hiroto smiled humorlessly. "Yeah, I was surprised they joined in on it too. I guess it just seems like we've found our opportunity, now that their heir has been gone long enough for everyone to know she's not coming back – and with you in charge, it's no secret the Shihoins are losing their hold on the Omnitsukido – everyone's heard about the legendary fallout where you were supposed to die, but instead took the throne, so to speak. It just so happens we collectively feel that their coffin has been made and it's time to hammer in that final nail."

Sui-Feng frowned. That did not sit right with her. It did not feel right to take this at face value. The Kuchikis simply weren't that petty, and would never grab power in such a brutish display. No... there had to be something else to it.

"So how exactly were you going to bring about all this? Central 46 relies on the Omnitsukido's services way too much to honestly consider dissolving the organization, even if they were to wrest it away from Shihoin control officially, _even_ _if_ you've organized enough to stack the votes in your favor."

"Well, you've experienced the first phase. Out the Omnitsukido officers to the public, rile the masses, and yes, you've guessed correctly – we've assembled enough votes within Central 46 to stifle the Shihoin vote. We were going to wrest the Omnitsukido away from Shihoin control, disassemble it and then order the reform under all the families, proportional to each vote a House possesses, so even the minor ones would have a stake, and a say."

"And the Shihoins?"

"They would be allowed to participate, but stripped of their seats in Central 46."

"But that –"

"They would still be considered one of the Great Four Families and could still carry on their duties as the Tenshi Heisoban."

"And myself?"

"We weren't sure yet. You're a bit of a wild card, despite everything. Deposed, probably. Maybe throw you in the maggot's nest? The thing is, it wouldn't matter whether you're alive or dead – as long as you were taken out of the picture."

Sui-Feng took a moment to digest all of the information she'd been given. It wasn't anything she hadn't truly expected, but there was still something missing. But what? She wasn't asking the right questions. "You said all the other noble families are in it – but it doesn't sound like anyone of them are organizing it. So who's behind all of this? Who came forward and asked for the information on my officers? Who's your buyer?"

The fear returned in full force in Hiroto's eyes in an instant as he sensed the conversation had taken a very dangerous turn. He wanted to lift his hands, to motion for her to remain calm, keep her at bay and buy himself a few more seconds as he tried to figure out what to tell her, but his body was bound too tightly. He wanted to shrink back, as she stepped forward – he could feel the simultaneous heat and chill of her reiatsu – honed sharp enough to slice through thicker, heavier spiritual pressures with ease – rolling off her in intermittent waves.

"Stop thinking about how you're going to wriggle out of this, worm," she said coldly, her entire demeanor morphing as she pulled him up by his label, he could hear the threads in his robes snapping as it ripped by the seams. "You're the middleman – which means you know the identity of whoever's behind this entire plot."

Hiroto felt his eyes begin to burn, and his throat constrict, in his desperation. "I honestly don't know who he is," he cried out as he was thrown roughly against his carpeted floor, his face burning, where it dragged upon the fabric, soft and luxurious as it was. Still bound, he was rolled over to face her.

"Don't get me wrong, Hiroto," she said quietly, pacing out of his limited perspective. "I really do appreciate what you've already told me. But it means nothing if I don't find out who's behind this."

"I've honestly told you everything I know!" he begged, a sob tearing at his throat. He was losing composure so quickly. It was almost sad.

She moved closer to him, only the whisper of her clothing could be heard in between his gasps as he began to cry in earnest. "You're lying to me again, Hiroto," she said, stepping closer, her eyes narrowing dangerously. She stared mercilessly into his eyes, watching as they blurred with moisture and sweat dribbled down his weak brow before the tears could. "Who is it?" she repeated, her voice carrying with it an icy chill, he continued trying to roll away as best he could with his body bound, so she calmly stepped on his embroidered white robe with disdain, the heavy cloth of his robes stretched down the nape of his neck, tearing as he continued attempting to pull away.

"If only your involvement in this movement was your only mistake. But I know you have a history, Hiroto," she told him, her voice lowering until it was almost whisper, hollow and haunted. "The other noble families don't like you, do they? They tolerate you… but if you died they wouldn't care. That's why you wanted power. You've schemed and backstabbed and clawed your way to the top to make yourself invaluable to them. To access information they aren't willing to dirty their hands for. But you don't really believe in this movement. It's just a vehicle for you. So why are you protecting them, Hiroto? Are you going to give your life for the people who would leave you crawling in the dust behind them, given the chance? Don't make this harder than it has to be, Hiroto. It'll be over soon, one way or another."

When he did not cease, she growled, "Oh for fuck's sake," and bent down and gripped the back of his collar, pulling him forcibly backward until he fell on his back once again like an overturned beetle, and dug her heel into his solar plexus until the sobs stopped because he was struggling to breathe.

"_Who?_"

"A man!" he managed to gasp.

She rolled her eyes and pressed down harder. "Specifics, Hiroto!"

"But I don't know who he is! I only met him once!"

"What did he look like? Height? Weight? Hair colour? Eye colour? Voice?"

"Tall! Well built! But he was hooded and masked, I could not tell!"

"His reiatsu?"

"Cl-cloaked! Disguised! Please – please let me live!"

"How were you supposed to contact him again?"

"I wasn't! He said he would come and find me when the entire affair was done! When it succeeded!"

Sui-Feng lifted her heel, and released him from her binding spell, as she thought, once more in circles. Finding answers only to lead to more questions. Was there no end?

Free from the binding, Hiroto kneeled at her feet, snivelling, his voice hoarse. "You said, you said you'll let me go if I told you everything I knew!"

"No," Sui-Feng replied coldly. "I said this would be over soon." She held up her zanpakuto, whispering its release.

He watched the blade melt into the golden gauntlet, the wicked edge of the blade forming on her middle finger and heard the gentle clink of the chain as metal moved against metal. He knew what it meant. "No, no! I – I'm not giving my life for them! What are you doing?!" he yelled, unable to escape as he felt her carving into his skin with her deadly fingers, marking him for death. A sharp pain blossomed on his chest, in the same spot where she had previously nicked him. He watched in wordless horror as the hornet's cress bled across his robes like a spider web.

"What – what is this?" he whispered in horror, pawing at his chest. His panicked eyes rose to meet her gaze, cold and barren and unyielding. "Please, let me live, please. Please don't do this! I'll pay you money – I'll get you more information on the movement – I'll work for you – anything, just don't kill me!"

"There's no point. You've told me everything you know. And besides I would never be able to trust you. You've made your life being a filthy turncoat. And there is nothing I loathe more than a traitor."

"I'll get out of the movement. I'll give to charity. I'll be a good person! Just let me live, _please_!"

She cocked her head, lips pressing together as she appeared to contemplate this latest offer. She then dropped suddenly, into a low crouch. "You know, Hiroto. The minute I found out who you were, I knew I couldn't let you live, whether you gave me information or not." She brushed her gauntlet against the silk of his robes casually, leaving a streak of scarlet red on his shoulder like some garish military accomplishment. "Take comfort in knowing your death isn't for them. It's for me. You're going to be my courier."

"Please, please have mercy. I have a family…"

"Provided they have no involvement in the activities we've discussed tonight, you have my word they will remain unharmed," she stated coldly, as if closing a business deal.

He thought maybe he imagined a softening in her eyes when he mentioned family, a vulnerability in her expression. He tried hard, to exploit this one last opportunity. It wasn't as if he had anything left to lose. Turning on the politician's charm on full-blast as he tried to pry open a weakness in her resolution to kill. He reached out slowly, to clasp one of her hands, surprisingly small, in between his own. "Where is your heart?"

He received no response, save for a blade plunged deep into his chest.

_Yoruichi tugged lightly, pulling Sui-Feng closer effortlessly by her legs, dragging her across the grass. The grin stretched across her face in a slow crawl, deliberate, yet effortless. Her eyes shifting in the light of the stars, fluid, like molten gold. "… I think I'm in love with you."_

* * *

><p><em>...Wow. That was a really long chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed! There were some loose ends sort of wrapped up here and tied together. I had bits of it written about 2 years ago, when I first started drafting the outline for the story and a few key scenes... so it's kind of nice to finally reach a point where I am able to use it. This political arc - if I pull it off correctly - ties in directly to a canonical event alluded to in the series, which is kind of the point which everything has been driving to: the point where Sui-Feng finally closes off the hope she had for Yoruichi, and begins to curse her name and has all of that hatred balled up - a hint: it has to do with the fall of the Shiba family and why Aizen has continued operating for the hundred years. <em>

_Now, I don't know - how many of you would be interested in reading past the conclusion of the Soul Society arc? I've got the story planned up until their reunion, which is where I will end it if you all feel like that's enough of this story. Sooo... please let me know what you think / what else you'd like to see explored before we reach the endgame._

_And last but not least, thanks, once more - for approximately the 32nd time over the course of this story - to everyone those who took the time to review. A special thanks to my friend, **Cinis**, who has stuck by me from the beginning and helped me flesh out a lot of the minor plot details when this monster was just getting on its feet. Also, special thanks to new reviewers **Vocarin**, **K**, and **Trim Zendrin**, who left me extremely flattering, and incredibly thoughtful reviews last chapter. _

_Hope to hear from you all again!_

_P.S. OMG YES, I forgot to mention - there is a happy ending!_


	33. house of cards

**Locus of Control**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33<strong>

It was a bit surreal to see the three generations of Kuchiki sitting so very sternly in front of her. It was like she could see the aging stages Byakuya was going to go through. Keeping tight control of her expression, she pushed aside the thoughts of amusement and all but glared at the lineage in front of her and they stared emotionlessly back, as a servant girl poured their tea without once meeting their eyes, as proper protocol demanded. The sound of the hot water swirling into the small clay cups did nothing to ease the building tension.

Sui-Feng remembered what that was like, and the burning fire to rise above the station she had been born into, and felt… a rush of – gratitude? Not for the situation, or for the thousands of other conflicts she had inherited, but for the moment, she finally felt like she was where she was supposed to be, doing what only she could do. It felt… right. Despite everything.

"Captain Sui-Feng – or, would you prefer to be addressed as Supreme Commander?"

"Captain will do, Kuchiki-sir," she said, with a generous inclination of her head.

"To what do we owe this pleasure?"

Sui-Feng grimaced, passing a hand quickly over her cup, feeling the wisps of steam curl into her palm and leave it damp with moisture, before she withdrew her hand. Too hot. "Call it what you will, Captain Kuchiki, but this is going to be anything but pleasant."

Ginrei's mustache quivered – she couldn't tell if it was from amusement or irritation for the rest of his face showed no signs she could read.

"If you'll excuse my manners, I'm going to be very direct," she cautioned in warning, trying not to look at Byakuya, who was desperately trying to catch her eye for some reason or other. "But why are you involved with the appeal? What do you stand to benefit from this movement?"

Ginrei glanced curiously at Byakuya, who quickly stilled and attempted to act aloof and calm like his father, who was calmly blowing at his tea, appearing completely oblivious to the conversation at hand. Turning back, he cleared his throat slowly and unreadable, pale grey eyes seemed to search her face for something, as he appeared to decide on an appropriate response.

"I don't know what to tell you, Captain," the eldest Kuchiki said. "It is true our House has been discussing things with the other clans out of a sense of duty only, but we aren't involved with whatever chaos they're perpetuating."

Sui-Feng sipped her tea carefully. _Well that was anti-climactic_. She stared curiously at Ginrei Kuchiki, as he appraised her. "Are you certain this is the position you are taking?"

Ginrei inclined his head, gently setting down his teacup onto the tray. "Of course. I imagine the only reason you're here is because you're looking for allies, are you not? And if you're looking for allies, then I assume you already knew we were _not_ your opponents?"

Sui-Feng allowed the pregnant pause to grow before speaking. She did not underestimate them then. Perhaps it would have been foolish to accept the statement – had they been any other family. But even she knew and her parents had always said, the Kuchikis always acted with honor, even if their reasons weren't always immediately comprehendible. "I had to be certain. I hope you understand."

"Very much so, Captain." She had a feeling that Ginrei was rather stoic and did not enjoy speaking much. If that was the case, she appreciated his surprising candidness in what could have been an ugly conversation laced with barbed accusations.

Sojun Kuchiki finally spoke. She watched his frail hands, as they gently set down the cup of tea. He looked… ill. But come to think of it, he's always looked like this when she passed him in the hallway every year for the annual Captains' meetings. Was it his frailty that made him appear much more amicable than his father? There was something to it. "I personally want to thank you, Captain."

Sui-Feng did not make much effort to hide the puzzlement showing on her face. It wasn't like she had much to do with them – ever. "I haven't done…"

"Though unorthodox, we've noticed your tutelage has improved Byakuya's combat skills immensely," said Sojun, with a slight smile on his face.

Sui-Feng stilled. "You've known all along then."

"Long enough," Sojun glanced towards his son. "We knew there was something different in his technique. He also has an unparalleled passion towards swordplay since knowing you, I believe. It is something even his overpaid tutors have not been able inspire in him since he started learning."

She chanced a glance at Byakuya, who was now looking anywhere but at her. His ears were bright red.

"I am pleased to not have offended you. Do understand I would have sent word, but your son –"

"No harm done, Captain," Sojun said softly. "Considering the circumstances, I'm sure things between you and my family could be much more acrimonious."

Sui-Feng grimaced again, and raised her teacup. _So Byakuya hadn't be lying all these years after all. _"I hope we may remain on friendly terms in future years as well, then."

Ginrei had the barest hints of a smile brustling beneath his mustache. He raised his tea cup, pulling his sleeve aside as he brought it to his lips. "To many more."

* * *

><p>"So Urahara's here as well?" Isshin's brow furrowed with the weight of the knowledge, his thumb brushing across his chin in thought, followed by a beam of moonlight as they passed under the arch to a quiet alleyway, their footsteps sounding almost subdued, in the dead silence of the night.<p>

"Yes," Yoruichi admitted, shifting her weight slightly in unease, the action setting off her recently acquired wounds, which had begun to ache and flare with the after-pain. She was thankful it was not worse, though she felt horribly foolish afterward for not fighting with shunkou from the get-go. "So you still haven't told me what you're doing out here. I take it you haven't been made Captain yet."

"Very funny, Princess. I'm here tracking an especially dangerous specimen," Isshin muttered, catching her with a firm grip as she stumbled again. This time he did not let go. "I'll take you back, I insist."

"I'm _fine_, Kurosaki. I am no damsel in distress."

"You look pretty beat up," Isshin quirked a crooked grin. She's seen that look on his ruggedly handsome face many times before. Enough to know something was off, even as he tried to mask it with levity. "Color me surprised, Supreme Commander."

"Ex-supreme commander," Yoruichi corrected with a wince, eager to defer the subject. Just in case. "So you're here officially?" her vision may have been blurred, but thanks to the protective hand keeping her up by her elbow, she felt the involuntary twitch as his muscles tightened reflexively, before he could hide the tell.

"Yes," he said finally, casually. She would have believed it, had she not known otherwise.

"Huh," she watched him blearily as he pushed open the gate and the lights flicker on in the little wooden shop. She could hear Kisuke's clogs clicking on the hard wood floor. "Well, I guess I have to ask nicely then?"

"About what?" Isshin appeared distracted. His responses showing just the slightest hesitation, the minutest of delays.

"Leaving me and Kisuke out of your report."

"What difference does it make? You're both happily exiled and not breaking any rules, are you not?" Isshin quirked another lopsided grin, in an attempt to take the edge off the bite.

Yoruichi winced again, partly at the tasteless joke – it hit much closer to home than she would have liked – and partly because she could feel a cut reopen at her latest stumble. "We… prefer to fly under the radar… It's not like they need to know – and I doubt we'll have anything to do with your investigation."

"Kurosaki!" Kisuke finally made his appearance. "What brings you here at this time of night?"

Isshin quirked another humorless grin. "I'm tracking a hollow."

"Funny you mention it," she said, nearly passing out on the doorstep, but instead was passed off from Isshin's supporting grip to Kisuke's warmer one. "Kisuke, he said it's an especially dangerous specimen," she chuckled before pulling away and sitting down hard, on the patio steps, wincing, at the impact. She'd rather eat dirt than allow herself to be treated like a princess, especially by those two.

"What a coincidence," Kisuke smiled affably.

Isshin glowered darkly, any forced levity he had been attempting disappearing without a trace. "I'm not so sure anymore."

* * *

><p>She hadn't expected to secure their support without some arm twisting, but she wasn't about to complain that the meeting with the Kuchiki's went much smoother than she had any right to believe it would. She could feel that things were quickly drawing towards the precipice, now that all the pieces were falling into place.<p>

With Hiroto eliminated and his family silenced, and the opposition still unaware of his disappearance – they would remain unaware until the time for the next name came along and there was none to be found. So her officers were safe for the moment. Though she had no doubt that the opposition would quickly muster up another convoluted effort to expose them, if she gave them the time, which she was determined not to do. She was pretty much finished gathering her support for the final push. There was just one more loose end she needed to tie up to ensure her chances at success and she had a feeling that this particular thread of the plot they've become embroiled in, wouldn't tie up as neatly as the others.

Sui-Feng didn't even glance at her mother as they passed one another in the doorway, though she felt relieved that she was safe still. No doubt, she was protected only because of their apparent estrangement. Though she knew her mother could more than handle whatever came her way.

"Commander!" Shizuka said, eyes widening in surprise as Sui-Feng entered her office and slid the door shut firmly behind her.

"I want to know what's going on," Sui-Feng demanded, without any forewarning.

Shizuka watched her warily, clearly noticing the threat in her stance, the rigid pose guarding the door. The distance between them. Any false pretences, any forced amicability in the past vanished without a trace. And for once, they spoke – as equals. "I could say the same for you, Commander," Shizuka said, her eyes void of any warmth.

"I've been loyal to you for these past two decades and you know it," Sui-Feng retorted vehemently. "Is your husband behind this?"

The older woman faltered, her poise cracking before she could draw it back tightly together. "What will you do if he is?"

It was Sui-Feng's turn to pause, to wonder, to evaluate. The question held many implications. Many. But which were true? Regardless, it did its purpose. She lost track, momentarily. "I haven't decided," Sui-Feng returned noncommittally. "Answer the question, please, Shihoin-sama. I want to resolve this without bloodshed, if possible." She noted Shizuka's face growing slightly pale at the hint of violence.

"He has always operated under the understanding that you no longer had anything to do with the family. He did not know of our arrangement, and I have kept it from him – foolishly, it seems, now."

"Why keep it from him for so long then?"

"You are standing in a house of cards, Commander. A house of cards held together by secrets."

"I grow tired of this cryptic nonsense, Shihoin-sama. If you cannot explain to me why – after everything I've done for you – for your family – without questioning, then I'm afraid –"

"I apologize, Commander. It is a habit one learns, and becomes hard to break," Shizuka said softly, her eyes sinking into the grooves of her table as she thought. "I had you eliminate those within the branches of this family because they flaunted the discord within the House."

"And for the slander."

"Yes, that too. The thing is, every House has its problems, its dirty secrets, but there is nothing more dishonorable than allowing it to leave these walls – to turn against your own blood. We could not allow the other Houses to see our weakness."

"I understood this. It's why I helped you and never questioned your motives."

"Yes, and I truly, deeply, appreciate your actions throughout the years. Now, couple this with the Omnitsukido being out of our control–" Shizuka faltered. "I'm sorry, this isn't really explaining anything is it?"

Sui-Feng shook her head.

"The thing is, I believe my husband allowed the slander because he believed the doubt would turn your men against you. With you powerless, he could oust you easily and put someone under his control, in your place. Except I don't think his plans ever fell through because you're standing here, right now," Shizuka laughed miserably. "It's almost as if he never had a daughter, the heartless bastard."

"When you say _allowed_…"

"Yes, but that's it."

Not quite, but there was never any doubt Masanori had his own agenda that his wife was unaware of.

Shizuka continued. "He thinks this latest plot is your doing – in retaliation for something he did – or said, I don't know what. He believes you've bought off the other families or blackmailed them and mustered the public to try and destroy our family."

"Why would I out the Omnitsukido and paint it as a target, if that was my goal? That doesn't make any sense."

"You could have cut a deal, served the organization and this family on a silver platter to our enemies, and live the rest of your life in wealth and riches and be untouched. There are many who've done similar things in history, you know. It's not unheard of."

Sui-Feng shook her head, stepping closer for the first time. "Your house is the Tenshi Heisoban. The mandate your family has been given is… unquestionable. I have never thought such treason, despite any differences I may have had with your husband. I've promised to give my life and soul to serve your heir – and by extension, your family. I keep my word."

"I believe you, Commander. But who's behind this then?"

"I don't know. I'm going to find out." Steeling herself, she said, "But I will need the support of your _entire _family. So I need to speak with… with your husband."

Shizuka nodded fervently, letting loose a breath she was not aware she'd been keeping. Sui-Feng was almost amused to hear the relief, had she not felt the same.

"I will call for –" Shizuka began, but was interrupted with the door slid open with a bang.

Through it the frightened faces of the servants hovered in the background of an imposing man with an ugly sneer on his weathered face and gaudy rings adorned upon the thick fingers curled around the doorframe. Though his robes, stretched tight across rippling muscles and hefty bulk, as well as his characteristic golden eyes and tanned skin suggested strongly that he was one of the family – he had none of the Shihoin's poise or grace.

"Sister," the man growled, "We have things to discuss."

Sui-Feng glanced back at the older woman, witnessing the slightest flicker of fear across Shizuka's gaze before being quickly blinked away, though the unease in her shifting posture remained unmasked. She could feel the waves of hostility rolling off the giant, compounded by the scornful grin that stretched across his distasteful mug as he set eyes on her. "Get going, little girl."

She bristled at the remark, but held herself in check.

"Commander, we shall continue this in a moment, yes? You may wait outside. My servants will bring you tea, should you wish."

Sui-Feng, swallowing her tongue, bowed low before exiting, her ears pricked up in earnest as she hovered uncomfortable and on edge, outside the door, with the servants watching closely.

She did not ask for tea.

She could only hear muffled murmurs for the longest time. Fifteen minutes passed until – an explosion of shouting blasted through the walls. Sui-Feng recoiled slightly at the pure, unadulterated hatred in their voices.

"I'm not giving you anything, if he hasn't either."

"Am I not good enough for you?! Not good enough to be a part of this family?! You've always looked down on me! Nothing satisfies you does it? You condescending _bitch _–"

"Enough!" commanded Shizuka, her voice clear and powerful and authoritative despite everything.

"You know, mother always said –"

"Leave mother out of this. I have nothing to do with her," Shizuka said coldly.

"Just like you'll have nothing to do with us now that you're –"

"You know nothing. You will continue to know nothing. Enough. Leave _now_."

"You'd really throw away your flesh and blood just like that, huh? Throw me beneath your heel and spit in my face, huh? Looks like it runs in the family. I heard my dear niece just upped and ran away. She didn't care for anything either, did she?"

"You're right. We don't care for what isn't useful. I don't care about you. And how can I, after all you've done over the years? You're a disgrace, a blight upon the family name and I hate you. I'd much rather you were dead, dear brother."

There was a crash, the tinkling of broken glass showering the wood floor, a grunt and Sui-Feng, after a split-second hesitation, burst through the sliding door and unsheathed her zanpakuto simultaneously. The scene before her was like something out of one of those terrible opera dramas. Shizuka was cornered, her brother slowly advancing, a split second away from cutting her with a gilded gold blade. Intentions clear.

In the blink of an eye, Sui-Feng flash stepped in front of the advancing menace, wielding her zanpakutoh like a surgeon, she severed the tendons in his elbow and wrist. The knife tumbled uselessly from his fingers and as it fell, she plunged her foot into his stomach, propelling him backwards and sending him sliding across the slick wood floor, trailing thick blood.

She stalked forward threateningly, releasing Suzumebachi with a cold hiss as she dropped to one knee, careful to ground his injured wrist into the unforgiving floor until he howled in pain. She marked him once, a shallow cut across his chest, above his heart, and stared calmly down at him. "I don't know if you've heard, but this little girl can end your life very quickly if I strike that mark one more time," she said, carefully articulating as she twisted slightly, causing another shout to wrench through the man as his wrist splintered more.

"What do you want?!" he hissed through gritted teeth.

"_Truth. Compassion. Forbearance."_ She grinned triumphantly when a flash of recognition shone through the man's pain and hatred filled eyes. "Just as I thought," she sneered, pressing down harder. "You're part of the movement, aren't you?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

Shizuka echoed the sentiment. "What are you talking about, Commander?"

"The couriers. Central 46. Hiroto. I know all about it."

"Then what do you need me for?"

"I still have some questions."

"Then ask them!" he snarled, she leaned back hastily to avoid the spraying spittle.

She clocked him hard across the jaw in response. "Do that again and you're going to have trouble speaking through a mouth full of teeth."

"Then you won't get your answers," he retorted.

"Oh I will. You can count on it," she said coldly. She wondered how he would like Mayuri's interrogation methods. "Who's organizing the appeal?"

"The other noble families. What kind of a fucking stupid question is that?"

"I don't know," she said, shrugging nonchalantly as she carefully ground her knee into his wrist even harder, until the blood rushed from his face. "You tell me. Why would the other noble families wage war on the Shihoins now? Why wait so long? I would have been less of a challenge ten years ago and I know you need me out of the picture."

"I don't–" he managed to choke out before she interrupted him again.

"In fact, the Omnitsukido wasn't even fully merged with the Gotei 13 until about the same time, so whoever's behind this lost a great window of opportunity. Targeting the Omnitsukido is now tantamount to waging war on the Gotei 13." Sensing she was onto something, in her own mind, she continued. "Unless whoever's behind it wants to throw the Gotei 13 into disarray too – they're counting on it. Am I getting warmer?"

"I have no idea what the fuck you're talking about!"

"Have you had dealings with any of the Captains in the Gotei 13?"

"Fuck no! And if they're all like you, I'm glad I don't!" With a surprising amount of conviction, he stopped grappling at his wounded hand and instead swung out with a hammy fist. She met his strike before it could pick up enough momentum and impaled his other wrist. He legitimately howled in pain as he watched the golden tip of Suzumbachi protrude from the other side of his arm. She caught Shizuka wincing out of the corner of her eye.

"Don't lie to me."

"Fine, fine! I only know the old group of captains by name only! I knew the late captain of the eleventh, but that's it, get your fucking fingers out of my arm please, god-fucking-damn it!" There were tears in his eyes as she twisted her hand in deeper, appearing unperturbed by the impressive stream of foul obscenities pouring from his mouth in response.

"Fine. Dealt with any officers?"

"F-fuck you!" he exclaimed hoarsely. It was all he could muster.

"Suit yourself," Sui-Feng said calmly, as she raised her hand above her head, preparing to plunge Suzumebachi through the crest marked on his chest. Her mistake, when she chanced a quick glance at Shizuka, who remarkably, but unsurprisingly had manage to recover her composure because just as she was about to stab him. Shizuka spoke, "Wait."

Sui-Feng did not move.

"Wait, Commander, please don't kill him."

"He is a traitor. He should die," Sui-Feng stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "It's within my jurisdiction to –"

"I know, but he's still my brother," Shizuka pleaded.

"I misheard then, when you said you preferred him dead?"

"Not like this."

Sui-Feng rose to her feet, staring at the man on the ground as he began to spew anew, a constant stream of misogynistic and lewd curses from his mouth. She kicked him plaintively in the face, knocking him out cold as well as a few gold teeth. "The Maggot's Nest?" she said idly.

"Of course," Shizuka said, without hesitation. She moved closer, clasping Sui-Feng's right hand in between her own. "I am in your debt, Commander."

Sui-Feng remained silent. She did not have much time to ponder what to say in return when a loud voice rang out behind them.

"What is all that godforsaken screaming about? What the hell is going on here?" snarled Masanori, his features twisted into an expression of extreme dislike – an expression she clearly remembered facing when she wrested control of the Omnitsukido from him. His eyes flickered to her released zanpakutoh, the gauntlet and chain held between his wife's grasp. "What are you doing here, are you threatening my wife?"

Sui-Feng glanced apologetically at Shizuka before turning on her husband. "You've lost your touch, old man," she said, as calmly as she could. She pointed threateningly at him, with her hand coated in blood, the trembling betraying her anger. "And I've had it with you – what kind of a man – what kind of a _father _would slander his own daughter and destroy her reputation and his own _clan_ just to oust me?"

Masanori's eyes narrowed. "She's dead to me, so yes, I have no qualms about using whatever I can to ruin you," he spat. "It's how politics is done around here, little girl. And you know _nothing_ about what it takes."

"_Nothing?_" Her voice grew chillingly soft. "You pompous, self-righteous, shriveled _ass_. If it weren't for me – this house of cards will be nothing more than ashes in the wind by this time next week. What were you going to do about the appeal, hm?" She almost laughed in the broken silence. "And you know what's sad? I would have been happy to continue serving your house like my parents before me, but you crucified me for the mistakes made by the daughter you could not control."

Sui-Feng nodded her head, the movement sharp, as flicked her hand angrily towards to ground. The blood splashed against the floor like rain. Her cloak snapping in the air like a whip out for the taste of flesh. "I know you wanted me to die at the trial. And I would have killed you, a long time ago, if it weren't for your wife."

"Why _you_ –"

Shizuka lunged forward, grabbing his outstretched arm. "Don't start! Please. She's been serving our family loyally for over twenty years now," Shizuka beseeched him, holding her husband at bay. "How much more proof do you want? If you took a minute to just look and _listen_ you would realize she just saved my life."

Masanori glanced down at the large crumpled form lying at his feet. Silent, for the longest time.

Sui-Feng watched the couple warily, muscles spring-coiled like a cornered animal, ready to fight at the slightest trigger. It was a bold boast, vented in anger, in frustration. She did not know if she could have even touched him. He had held the titles before Yoruichi. His daughter had been a prodigy, that was for certain, but Sui-Feng was not going to underestimate the man who kept control of an army of spies and killers for over two centuries. She's only managed twenty years to date and it was almost a daily struggle. Certainly, his half-hearted efforts at her removal did not much suggest a master strategist, but she chalked it up to clouded judgement and perhaps… familial interference.

He finally raised his head, after an eternity staring at the prone form of his brother-in-law at his feet, and fixed Sui-Feng with a blank stare, oddly devoid of venom and hatred that he projected so convincingly moments ago. "I suppose I should thank you," he said neutrally, making a funny movement with his hands, as if he didn't know whether he was supposed to offer her a handshake or not.

"Yeah?" said Sui-Feng, voice rising slightly at the end, her anger returning in full-force as she contemplated the ridiculousness of his reaction. As if nothing had happened, as if he hadn't just spent the past twenty years trying to ruin her life or end it._ This family_ – she thought venomously, incredulously –_ is unbelievable_. She knew, in her head, she should just accept it and go. Just take it, and move on – she needed his support if she was ever going to get to the bottom of the events that changed all their lives. But despite knowing she should act the part of the gracious winner, to be the bigger person and let go – she could not bring herself to do it. She really tried.

Instead, she stalked forward and clocked him across the jaw so hard he stumbled and clutched at a desk for support. Shizuka hurried immediately to his side. There was a collective gasp the servants gathered at the door, until Sui-Feng turned her gaze upon them and they promptly scattered.

Masanori was stunned, he worked his jaw lightly in circles, evidently preparing himself to speak – but Sui-Feng did not give him that chance. She ignored Shizuka's protest and grabbed him by the collar, hauling him upright and backing him against the nearby wall, with Suzumebachi angled towards his face. "You can take your supposed thanks and shove it up your ass along with that stick you've been waving at me since we first met," she growled threateningly, not bothering with the niceties as they were far past that point.

"What do you want, an apology?"

"No. You can keep that too," she said, her breathing becoming audible as she fought to keep it controlled a long with the anger that threatened to trap her within its clutches.

Shizuka touched her shoulder tentatively. "Please, Commander, is this really necessary?"

"Yes! Yes, it is!" Sui-Feng snapped. "He deserved that and he knows it!" she turned back to Masanori, who was still attempting to massage his jaw with one hand. "Do you want me to tell her how many men you've wasted on me after the first forty four? Have you kept count?"

Masanori's eyes darkened at the mention. And they stared at each other for the longest time, trapped in a stalemate where all the moves had been shown, all the convoluted plots exposed and neither willing to make the first move in the final play. Until…

"What do you want from me?"

Sui-Feng felt the adrenaline and the anger suddenly seep away from her muscles, leaving her feeling cold and weary in its wake. She let go of his lapel and backed away, allowing Shizuka to step forward to his side. With a disgusted look off to the side, she shook her head. Wishing she didn't. Want. Or need. Anything.

"Your cooperation."

* * *

><p><em>One more chapter and this plot-arc will be done. :)<em>

_I'll be sketching more scenes in the meantime. If there's any in particular you'd like to see, let me know!_


	34. shatter mirror flower, water moon

**Locus of Control**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34<strong>

"_I can't believe your organization even exists. It's despicable. Cowards creeping around in the shadows. We all kill hollows, but you're the only kind to kill your own people. And why is that?"_

"_Well, ask yourself, why do we eradicate the hollows?"_

"_Because they're evil. They cause suffering and pain."_

"_And don't we also? Some of us are worse than the Hollows. They were made the way they were. They cannot change their nature. But we can choose to be good… and we don't. Our crimes cannot go unpunished."_

"_Who gave you the right to be the judge and executioner?"_

"_Someone has to do this job."_

"_That doesn't give you the right –"_

"_And I am __**good**__ at it."_

* * *

><p>"The transition was executed flawlessly, Supreme-Commander."<p>

"Is the courier still alive?"

"Detained within the Maggot's nest. He's on day two of the regimen and we've already amassed a list of names."

"A list that I trust, has been acted upon?"

"Of course, Supreme-Commander. Cell blocks D and E are almost running out of space. It's a noticeable chunk of the oppositions' numbers."

"No matter. Bleed them for information, Chie. I want to know every last detail you can draw from them. Michiko?"

"Supreme-Commander?"

"Report."

"My best runner has seamlessly replaced the main courier running from Central 46. We have doctored the release. None of the others in the movement are aware of the switch. Hiroto's cousin has been very compliant to our instructions. All of our agents are placed. I just received confirmation half an hour ago that all the other messages have been delivered successfully."

"So the other two noble families…?"

"My runners intercepted paperwork intended for the last push through Central 46. It has been confirmed that they had the heaviest hand in backing the appeal. Both houses together hold a great number of the votes in Central 46. They will be appearing at the square in time for the event."

"They are unaware of our movements, then. Good work, Michiko."

"Yes, Supreme-Commander. Additionally, my runners are all waiting at hand, should there be unforeseen developments."

"I should hope not. But good, keep them on call. Jurou, I trust you are ready to deal with Central 46 should the need arise?"

"Yes, Supreme-Commander. All necessary preparations have been made for… the anticipated event."

"Keep the Omaedas in the loop. We might need to call upon them if the circumstances grow dire. And the Kuchikis. They may provide useful insights on the political backdrop, if necessary."

"Understood, Supreme-Commander. Of course, if all else fails, we could always flood Central 46 with red tape and paperwork."

"As amusing as that would be, I'm in no mood for jokes, Jurou."

"Apologies, Supreme-Commander. Are you sure about keeping them away…?"

"Yes. Their absence alone will be message enough. The masses will wonder if they've been silenced and how. We still have no idea who's actually behind this. We need to feign incompetence. Weakness. Appear we are in isolation, that we do not have allies save for the Shihouins, with luck, that is exactly what our enemies would expect."

"And the Gotei 13?"

"Michiko, they have not been involved. Why bother including them now?"

"I merely wondered if they might prove to be useful in aiding to quell the rebellion, if only to strengthen our image and message."

"All of you are missing the point. We've effectively severed any hope they have of going forward with the operation. Being Omnitsukido should be enough to cow the general public into silence. That was never the real threat. I want to know who's behind this. Nobody seems to know. So we will show them the chaos they want to see, we will show them the fruits of their labor. We will pretend the movement was barely stopped…"

"Then…?"

"And when they see our wounds, they'll come out for blood. And that, commanders, is when _we_ will strike."

* * *

><p>The largest district in terms of actual size, ironically, was not the first. It was the eighth. A fact quickly proven as hundreds of thousands poured from the web of streets and into the center of the kilometres long square. The mismatched crowd contained citizens from nearly all the districts, from the vagabonds and hardened criminals of the seventy ninth to the snooty classes of the first to fifth. Absent any provocation or existing conflict, the differences alone in stature between the members of the crowd, in normal circumstances, would have been enough cause for a bloodbath. But today, it seemed the crowd was anxious for something else entirely and was wave after wave of hushed whispers and muttered gossip. The air was rife with tension.<p>

On the raised platform in the center of the square, the Fujiwara and Minamoto clans clambered to the stage, waving for quiet, which they quickly received as the silence rolled into the crowd from where they stood, out in the open.

"Citizens of Rukongai! We thank you humbly for appearing with us today…"

* * *

><p>"Who's that speaking?"<p>

"That's the second cousin of the Fujiwara clan head."

"Was he supposed to be delivering the grand speech?"

"No, the head of the Fujiwara clan was confirmed. They were supposed to show."

"Then where are they, Michiko?"

"I'm on it, Supreme-Commander."

* * *

><p>"A few months ago, we, four of the great noble houses of Seireitei, came to you. We heard of your plight, of all the wrongs done to you by the people who are supposed to protect us!"<p>

"_Down_ with the Omnitsukido!" interrupted the crowd with a howl, the notes of bloodlust lingering even as the cry died away, the raucous din of stamping feet and answering shouts rippled through the gathered masses. It was a few minutes before they stilled enough to listen to the continuance of the delivery.

"We too, within the white walls, have also been victims of these abuses! So we asked that you join voices with us, in numbers greater than history has ever seen, to combat the most grievous of wrongs! The injustice of a corrupt system that rewards thieves, liars and murderers and oppresses the good citizen with fear and tyranny!"

* * *

><p>"They're a bit melodramatic, aren't they?"<p>

"Focus, Omaeda."

"Apologies, Captain – ah – Supreme-Commander."

"Are your units in place?"

"Just waiting for your word, Supreme-Commander."

* * *

><p>"—if we aren't given justice, we will forge our own! And they will learn to fear us, just as we once feared them. They will know we cannot be herded like sheep, and they will cower in the shadows as they do – where they belong!"<p>

"_Give us names_!" the crowd roared, another chorus of cheers and stampeding approval shuddered through the crowd.

"We have unmasked three shadows in the weeks prior – to give you a small taste – of the vengeance that will be unleashed today!"

* * *

><p>"Did you know of this, Supreme-Commander?"<p>

"They were organized. The previous attacks were not. They were bread crumbs. The movement hasn't truly begun, until now. We are witnessing its inception."

"But whoever is behind this surely must have anticipated–"

"He may occupy the field of battle, and he may be at ease, but this is inevitable."

"We are walking into a trap then?"

"Yes."

"Supreme-Commander –"

"An attack may lack ingenuity. But we will strike with supernatural speed. We shall seek victory from a situation he has created. Our main advantage is in remaining formless, which is why no one must be allowed to know who our most powerful allies are."

* * *

><p>"Citizens of Rukongai, tell me – what do we seek?!"<p>

"FORBEARANCE!"

"What do we want?!"

"COMPASSION!"

"What are we OWED?!"

"The TRUTH!"

The roar of the crowd crashed upon the square like a wave, stewing among the pockets of citizens like a cyclone ready to swallow, chew and spit out anything thrown to them. The mob jostled and trembled with barely contained violence as they shouted for all they were worth, caught up in the excitement, the energy of the brewing storm.

The hysteria boiling amongst the square suddenly dropped in volume, many looked around with confusion and then fear, when even the subdued shouting petered down to a dead silence akin to that of the eerie peace before an explosion. A collective gasp seemed to suck all the air out of the square when the crowd noticed the skyline of midday sun rays and blue sky dissolving into a thick black. An ominous rolling wave flitted across the horizon, across the rooftops, filling every nook and cranny, every deserted alley and space in the crowd. And in the span of ten seconds, the temperature in the square, elevated higher than usual simply due to the sheer number of bodies, had not only returned to the baseline, but dipped a few degrees below as the _entirety _of the Omnitsukido filled the shadows where any emptiness had stood.

There was no doubt of their efficiency, but plenty, of their intent.

Face-to-face, the speaker stared defiantly at her as she moved towards him calmly, her reiatsu simmering in an unmistakeable aura of implacable conviction, as his fingers plied open the envelope that was passed into his hands, his nails biting into the crimson seal.

"You can kill me," he said quietly, his dark eyes fixing upon her as she stared silently back. "But you and the Shihoins – you'll be finished. They," he jerked his head back towards the crowd. "They will not forget."

When his eyes dropped down to the paper he held in his hands, and she could see him reading the list of names, his eyes tracing over the black ink, she swore she could see that moment when it clicked in his brain that all was not as it seemed. "What the hell is this?"

Sui-Feng barely glanced at the various objects being lanced her way from the murderous crowd below, they ricocheted off her reiatsu harmlessly and her officers descended to keep the rest of the mob at bay, unleashing a coordinated burst of spiritual pressure that brought the ordinary souls in the vicinity to the line down to their knees momentarily without physically coming into contact with them. As they did so, she watched Omaeda's patrol units escorting a select squadron of the Kido corps to the stage, where they took their positions and cast a sound barrier around the area. Omaeda himself stood a few feet behind her, delegating with one eye fixed on her confrontation.

Her lips pursed as she watched his expression darken after his gaze flitted about, searching for familiar faces of his entourage, only to find them subdued and wrestled to the ground by her officers, who stared back at him with flint cold gazes. "What have you done with the rest of my people? What have you done with the list?"

"I haven't done a thing," she said, stepping closer, eye's narrowing with each step. "Though I believe the rest of your families," she glanced at part of the subdued Minamoto clan with something akin to a smirk on her face, "Are putting the appeal to a vote in Central 46 at this very moment, are they not?"

"How do you—?"

"It doesn't matter. You said it yourself. We owe these people the truth."

"What are you—?"

"I wonder what they'll think when they discover you've been feeding them the furthest thing from it?"

"If Central 46 passes the bill –"

"They won't."

"We have the numbers."

"You _did_."

His hands shaking in rage, the second cousin of the Fujiwara clan head took a step forward, but did not manage another one for no less than four of her officers pounced upon him and within seconds, he was bound and gagged and hauled upright to his feet.

With an imperial wave of her hand, the sound barrier was lifted, and she was greeted with the deafening roar of the crowd. She could not hear the individual insults, nor did she want to. She could hear it, the underlying notes in the swelling hum of the cacophony. Knowing only one thing would quieten them long enough for her to speak, she unsheathed her sword, noting the ascent in volume as they anticipated an execution, but choked instead when the blade buried its tip into the ground and her officers reacted to the signal. Every member of the Omnitsukido, those perched across the rooftops, numerous enough to cover all the tiles, and those dispersed imperceptibly throughout the crowd, released a simultaneous burst of reiatsu that silenced all hundreds of thousands kept within the square.

Omaeda directed the Kido Corps once again, who swiftly responded and cast another spell so that her voice would propagate across the square, unhindered by distance or physical barriers.

"I ask, respectfully, that you listen to what I have to say. It will take but a moment of your time. It is true that the Omnitsukido has not acted in a manner that would engender cordial relations with the rest of Seireitei, but we were never meant to be discovered. Whatever they have told you, we are not your enemy."

She sensed a swell in the crowd, the emotions triggered by the lack of an apology, no doubt, but it was quickly quelled by an increase in spiritual pressure, which she signalled for her officers to maintain. Things would become a bloodbath, if they didn't subdue them this way, even if the action would bely the truth of what she wanted to tell them.

"As citizens of Rukongai, you must be much more familiar with the Gotei 13. They watch and they protect. But ask yourselves, what shall you do if they step out of line? What if one of these officers decides to turn on one of you, or decides that they will no longer stand for you, as we have been accused? Who will you turn to? We are each part of a well-oiled machine, one that any individual outside of it, even inside of it, cannot hope to contend with. What are your alternatives, then? I ask you, then, who will guard the guards themselves?

I am well aware this is nowhere near enough explanation to assuage your skepticism. We may not be known for our forbearance, or our compassion, but we are the very embodiment of the kind of truth that necessitates secrecy. We know you are angry. We understand, what you have lost – and continue to lose – to this day.

Do you know how many have vanished without a trace? How many bodies we have yet to find? Would it surprise you to know the count is over four hundred, would it surprise you, if a quarter of these were officers were good men and women I knew, who only wanted to protect you, without praise or reward? You may have only heard of the Omnitsukido a few months ago, but we have lived among you for decades. You have seen some of our faces, many of you have seen more without knowing. We _are_ you. So _believe_ me when I say we know you seek somewhere to place the blame. _Know_ that we are searching for the same thing!"

"_So don't let anyone stop you from getting what you want, Sui-Feng."_

She felt a tingle snake its way down the nape of her neck, trickling down her spine. She shook off the sudden bout of unease and continued, her eyes wavering, scanning for signs of the warning. She could feel the pool of emotions from the crowd, as if by osmosis, catching glimpses of their temperament, the effects of her words on the hundreds of thousands she all but forced upon their knees in her presence. There was skepticism, but there was a ring of truth, she knew it, they had to hear it.

"_And don't let anyone control you. You are your own person."_

"Those who do not wish for the truth, the _real_ truth to be discovered want to pit us against each other! For us to fight until there is no one left seeking justice – until we are weary and have forgotten – that is what they want. Do _not_ give it to them!"

"_You have a will. Let it be done."_

When she finally drew breath, and released the crowd which immediately began to murmur, although much more subdued than previously and lacking the intensity of murderous intent. For a fleeting moment, she thought it was over, it was done – and that all that was left was going back to the office and monitoring the progress of Central 46's deliberation had it not finished already, when a voice cut through the hazy cloud of whispers from a cowed mob.

"You said who will guard the guards themselves, but then who keeps you in line? Who's the say you'll follow the rules and really protect us, when even the court guards do not?"

Before she could open her mouth to answer, a firm hand fell upon her shoulder – one that felt very much like her fathers, and she turned to see Masanori Shihoin on her right and his wife, Shizuka along with a host of private guards, many faces she recognized, for they belonged to the generation that served along with her parents – she continued searching, eyes darting quickly from one masked face to another, until she found two pairs of eyes very much like her own watching her from the older group. Their appearance meant that the deliberation was over then. And judging by the faint gleam of teeth in Shizuka's almost feral, satisfied grin, she deduced it had gone well.

"Would you question a mandate given by the gods?" Masanori's voice sounded out clear across the square, with an authority she, up until very recently, detested more than anything else. "Would you, given an actual chance, actually choose to defy their absolute authority, as you and many others have attempted? Let it be a lesson to all of you – this is not the first time mere mortals have tried to destroy something they do not understand – but for all your planning, efforts and numbers – here we still stand."

There was a pause, before all hell broke loose once again.

"_Tyranny_! Threatening us with the will of the gods!"

"What gods!?"

"Is he talking about the Soul King?"

The crowed surged to their feet, pushing and shouting and they shifted to and fro like the tides caught between two cliffs, threatening to crush anything against them beneath their heels.

All eyes on the stage were suddenly diverted as a wave of heat roiled in from the West, and it was not from the sun. The scent of scorched dirt and ash in the wind swept over the square as pillars of flame announced the almighty presence of the Captain-Commander as he marched in with a number of Captains at his side.

"Well this is going to get interesting," Omaeda muttered from beside her as they watched the pandemonium below that had not yet reached them, thanks to the valiant efforts of her first line of officers.

Sui-Feng felt her blood run cold at the sight of the Captain-Commander – this was not what she planned – this was not what she expected – did they think she was too young, too foolish, to be followed? To be trusted? She had kept Yamamoto in the loop – but left certain details out. Details he was sure to know now, if he was here. She spotted Unohana at Yamamoto's left shoulder, and Aizen on his right. Their flank was brought up by Tousen and – a gigantic new captain who towered above everyone else and wore gleaming helmet that masked his entire face, even his eyes were in shadow.

She raised a hand, keeping her men on the rooftops at bay – she wanted to see what would happen – what they intended, without her interference. Assaulted from all sides by souls as insignificant as flies, it appeared that they would not be able to make much headway unless they were willing to push back against the innocent. Sui-Feng watched, her stomach coiling in anticipation at the unexpected turn of events as Tousen stepped forward with his hand upon hilt, only to find his way barred by Aizen's outstretched arm. She saw the almost imperceptible nod from Yamamoto, only noticing the movement from the glint of the sun's rays shifting upon his shining crown.

All eyes of worth were on Aizen as he pulled his zanpakutoh from its sheath with a quick flourish, his glasses flashing along with the steel of his blade. Seconds later, there was nothing to indicate he had released it save for the slight gust of heavy, nearly stifling reiatsu that quickly rolled outwards from where he stood and just as quickly dissipated, and the fact that the crowd parted before him like a curtain in awed silence.

When the procession finally reached the stage, Yamamoto proceeded to demonstrate why he had been the iron fist that had lead the largest military force of their spiritual plane for over a thousand years, and left little doubt that he would remain in such a position for centuries to come. But Sui-Feng was no longer interested in the speech of the Captain-Commander, or even the crowd that had been the nebulous face of the enemy she did not know she was up against.

She felt the doubt creep into her veins, weighing heavily in her heart, and she wondered, not for the first time – whether she had been wrong all along and that maybe this was it, there was no one else. But then she glanced to her side, and met the friendly, open gaze of Unohana, and caught the masked giant apparently peering in her direction and finally locked gazes with Aizen, who offered her a reassuring smile.

_Solidarity_, her mind echoed for no good reason as she nodded at him, acknowledging the gesture. Even when he turned away, she continued to stare at him, wondering what kind of power he wielded, and what exactly his Zanpakutoh did.

* * *

><p><em>So that marks the end of the political bit and wraps up a few loose plot threads I had hanging around before being able to time-jump to other stuff. <em>

_I've removed the intermission chapter, as it was too different and not anchored to any present scene and will be reworking it into a later chapter. Thanks to those who offered their opinions on such. _

_Stay updated for lots more fan art (once again, I do take requests!) - I'll be posting it on my new Tumblr account which you can find on my profile page. _

_Hope you enjoyed, and please, if you can, take the time to leave a comment or questions or anything! I love to hear from you all._


	35. just for today

_So, I don't know how most people feel about the last chapter, but I did get some valuable feedback which prompted this. It's a bit more introspection, and also in present tense, so it reads a bit differently, stylistically. Hopefully clears up certain plot elements that were not quite explained very clearly before. The beginning flashback can probably go without an explanation - it goes way back to even before she really gets to meet Yoruichi for the first time and just made her first assassination. This was the brief interlude in Ch34, now re-purposed and hopefully more grounded within context... Also working in the new plot revelation about Ichigo's dad, which someone (you know who you are) thankfully, mentioned. _

_Also, if I may put this question out to a vote of sorts: more YoruichixSui-Feng flashbacks, or less? _

* * *

><p><strong>Locus of Control <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35<strong>

_She watches her partner run off into the bushes, swallowed instantly by the thick green leaves. She can hear the boy retching, and the vomit and bile splash unappetizingly on the ground. She can feel a sour taste rising at the back of her throat, but quickly swallows it back. For once, this night, she's thankful for the cold wind gusting across the plain, sweeping away the smell before it taints the air. _

_She stares down at where the body had lain. The blood pooled at her feet is still spreading, slowly, sinking into the dirt. Like wine spilled upon a table cloth. The color is so vivid. She's slid her blade through flesh and muscle and bone before. She's seen the way the light dims, the way the limbs slacken, as the life extinguishes at her hands. But this is different. Fellow soldiers, she realized, were nothing like hollows. _

_It's cold. She shivers involuntarily. _

_The boy – man – her partner comes running back. He's wiping the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. All she thinks of is hygiene as she watches him. Unimpressed. His hand is trembling as he stares at her, almost in awe at her lack of emotion. Her stillness as she stays crouched over the kill. Perhaps he thinks she's analyzing their attack. She should be, except she's not really thinking about anything right now. Nothing except for the way her blade felt, as it sunk neatly in between the arch of his ribcage. How little resistance there was as she pushed it deeper and tugged upwards. The sickening crunch, the whoosh of breath rushing over her face as her blade sliced through his lung, the surprise in his eyes as he recognized her and the final jerk as she pulled the blade upwards until it cut into his heart. She did not like the final look he wore on his face as he slumped against her. She did not like seeing the split second of accusation, of betrayal, flitting upon it before it lost all expression._

"_Let's get out of here," her partner murmured, picking up his fallen sword. The fool. She watched it rattle as he struggled to put it back in its sheathe with shaking hands, weak hands… but clean hands. _

_Patting the ground and nodding, she rose and quickly began to flash-step away, not glancing back once to see if the fumbling man was following. She could not care less. He was weak. His hesitation could have cost them the mission. He wouldn't be making the final cut. _

_An hour later, and she still can't think of anything else. Even with a warm drink in hand. Non-alcoholic. Her partner is in a corner. An older man by his side. His mentor? She does not care. He's probably recounting his failure, drowning his sorrows. But she didn't want to forget. She knows she won't, but she doesn't even want to try. _

"To the Supreme-Commander!" came the cheer, echoing around the room at different levels. One loud and rowdy, and the other more subdued, reverent almost. It reminds her of the way things used to be, so long ago. But no, she was not going to think of it. All of this – all of this mess was because they had left anyway, and only just now, after twenty years of stumbling, of toiling, and gruelling hard work to grasp at the fleeting mastery of softer skills, deadly skills, only now does she feel she's accomplished something worth talking about, something worth remembering, as momentary a breather she was certain it would be.

She smiles tightly at the monikers being thrown carelessly across the room with loose tongues and raised glasses. Her attempts at showing solidarity appeared to have paid off. Or perhaps it is simply because of the drinks in hand.

"Saviour of the Omnitsukido!"

"The alcoholic lightweight, but political heavyweight!

"Master of Shadows!"

"Empress of silk and steel!"

"Lady Death – in two steps!"

_She doesn't know how they can celebrate. It doesn't seem right. She feels each hand pounding her back like a gavel, the hoarse cheers grating. Maybe there's something wrong with her. She feels… something. But it's not remorse. It's not regret. He was a traitor and it was her job – will be her job to hunt traitors, from now on. But it's not quite the sense of accomplishment she expected to feel. Her parents aren't here tonight. They're out on a mission. She would have liked to talk to them. Or her brothers, had they still been alive. She wonders how their initiations went. _

_She never bothered to ask._

Jurou is by her side, he smiles, devilishly handsome as he clinks their drinks together. The amber colored liquid swirls, spiralling towards the centre in his as he gulps it down, her water sloshes unhappily in its glass. She pictures Byakuya growing up to be like him, although the two have never met. Byakuya's laughing in a corner, at his grandfather's elbow, and Kukaku is downing drinks like a man dying of thirst. She sees Masanori and Shizuka and her parents speaking in hushed tones in the corner. Masanori catches her eye, grudgingly tips his head and his glass moves two inches higher. She wonders if he's drunk. But no, his gaze seems clear, he is not wavering.

Finally, it seems she's earned his respect. She's not sure she wants it any more She tries not to think of all the things she's had to do to get here. She looks down into her glass. There is a bitter-sweet taste on her tongue, even though she is still drinking only water. When she looks up again, Masanori's keen golden eyes are still on her, waiting, so she nods in acknowledgement, turning from them as she watches them slip out the door with their procession of royal guards. There's so many people in the room the others barely notice their absence.

She makes another round of the establishment, slipping into groups of officers, touching the palms of nobility she has greased. She sometimes gets an urge to crush their fingers in her fist when they shake and she remembers she will need to continue filling their hands with coin and their ears with unsavoury promises. Of course, assassination and trading information brings in a hefty sum each year, but even so, she is still glad the Omaedas' pockets run deep, deeper than many ancient names and lofty lineage. And if there was anything she had learned in her tenure to date, it was that everybody had a price. There are of course, others, who can barely mask their trembling when she approaches. She bares her teeth in a fair imitation of a smile, exchanges pleasantries that can be easily misconstrued into warnings and thinly veiled threats. They seem cowed by her boldness, but she's deserved it, after the coup last week.

She doesn't admit to anyone that it didn't really go as planned. But Chie has been watching her all night long and she has a bit of a curious glint in her eye, but she doesn't want to deal with it yet. She looks up to find Ginrei and Ukitake and Kyoraku approaching via the shortest vector. When they arrive, she thanks them, not profusely, but with all the sincerity she can muster, for their support. She had very little doubt that the appeal would have gone so smoothly if they hadn't helped convert a large number of the nobility – those not part of the five great houses – to their side, with promises of alliances, careful flattery and heavy purses, the holy trinity of political persuasion. She needed their family names to broker the deals, for all the money in the world could not buy the respect of a lineage, though it could easily destroy.

They laugh and joke and remind her that they were nobility too – as if she had forgotten. She does not doubt that they too were personally motivated to lend her aid by stonewalling an appeal that would have set a precedent that set all other noble families on edge. It would be foolish to assume altruism. Mayuri's cynicism echoes in her head, even after all these years. Self-preservation was the greatest motivator. She tries not to sigh and puts on a smile as they pat each other's backs. She feels like she's earned a little bit of their respect. Like she's finally mature enough, done enough, to be considered one of them. She wants to hold on to it, even if it was earned doing shadowy things. But Central 46 is a closed vault. Nothing spoken within its chambers ever gets out.

Byakuya appears at his grandfather's side, she inquires about his father's health, and wishes them all well before moving on in the room.

She feels Mayuri's yellow eyes upon her, she gives him a short wave, to which he huffs in reply and shifts his gaze onto other subjects. It's almost twisted, but she's come to find a certain familiarity in his presence, if only because she enjoys their arguments for the sake of continually honing her wit. Their research these days is a bit aimless. They're all just waiting for the next big thing to happen, hoping against hope a revelation will accompany it. Well, as futile as it appeared, they were still doing _something_ at least. Maybe they'd get lucky.

She is startled to suddenly hear a name she hasn't heard in a long time. "Fon Shaolin!" a man calls. He looks about her father's age. Perhaps an old colleague. She wishes her parents were here. She dislikes conversing with their acquaintances because they can never seem to look at her as anything more than a child. This one has a strange look in his eyes; one of equal parts disbelief and grudging respect. A recently converted dissenter then.

"I had no idea," he tells her, patting the back of her hand with calloused hands. "Just goes to show what kind of officer I am, eh? I used to work with your parents. I remember you when you were little. Heard how you joined the Omnitsukido. Didn't know you changed your name. I'm sorry."

"No offense taken, Officer," she moves to leave. "Enjoy your drink."

He reaches out. His fingers easily encircling her wrist. "No wait, you were a good kid, you know? I could tell you had a lot of talent. A lot of determination." He pauses, releases her hand, swallows and gestures heavily, apologetically for the impulsive action. "I'm sorry about everything you've had to go through… all the politics and your soldiers not having your back, like we promised to. I'm sorry we doubted you. My buddies and I – we had no idea who you were – or what you were doing, but I guess you knew all along, didn't you?"

_Then she thinks of the golden-eyed supreme commander she's never spoken to. The woman who's presence seems to engulf every room on the compound, and fill every thought in each waking mind. She wonders idly how she felt, her first time. Probably not like this. She was transcendent. Magnificient. Her prowess unmatched. She always seemed to know what she was doing. She never seemed to worry. She wondered what it felt like, being at the top. The certainty in her actions, in her authority, must be nice. _

She purses her lips. "Not really. But every day I live, I learn. Between you and me, Officer? I'm glad, in a way. Leaders are not simply born. They must be shaped and pushed and tested. One must deeply understand what they face, in order to overcome it." She leaves him with a bewildered expression on his face, as if he can't reconcile the child he knew and the woman he just apologized to.

_But what did she know? She's never actually met her personally. Though she wants to. She wants to so much there's this funny feeling in her chest. She's watched her from afar, and catches little details, the little quirks that shape the goddess into the enigmatic force of nature, hoping she could emulate certain aspects, hoping she could manage just being a fraction like her. _

She passes by Kukaku's table, pausing a moment to watch. Curious. Especially after having listened to her complain about the endless arguments she got into with the rest of her family, in the absence of her uncle. Nobody knows where he went since he disappeared two years ago on some mission. Rumor has it Yamamoto was considering promoting the man to Captain. Sui-Feng didn't know the man well, asides from the fact that he had been good friends with Yoruichi back in the day. They ran in similar circles. But the man was much like his nephew, and like others born into absolute power –ultimately disinterested in responsibility.

She does not know what Yamamoto wanted to achieve – she doubted the man would be the most prudent choice, even though she's heard of his skills. She knows it's almost hypocritical to be thinking this way. She knows, remembers, many of the others must have – may still feel the same. She knows she's making progress though, and maybe that's all there is to it. It would breathe new life into the family, which seemed to be falling apart at its artisan stitched seams after the death of Kukaku's parents almost half a century ago. So she buys another drink for Kukaku, even though her friend looks like she's about to reach her limit. Booze is better than coin for her, she knows. Kukaku's told her many times before.

She is suddenly pulled by Chie into the midst of a large circle of her seated officers. She knew Chie had been biding her time, and she found the opportunity she had been waiting for. They beg for details of the coup, even though they were there. She's kept everyone mostly in the dark, with a purpose. She couldn't have afforded any last minute turncoats ruin all her careful machinations over the years.

She supposes it couldn't hurt to enlighten them, now that everything was all done and over with. And they had stuck by her up until now. That was a good sign, surely?

So she tells them all the little details she remembers, that she feels comfortable imparting, and even she is surprised by how it sounds when told in the form of a tale and not just a jumble of thoughts in her head.

She begins with her now fabled test where she was officially granted control of the Omnitsukido. She feels a knot of worry begin to tighten in her chest at the unease flitting across their faces as she speaks of the Shihoins, but as she continues she is surprised to see the disquiet transform slowly, into a quiet acknowledgement from even the seasoned officers. She feels the need to add in an afterthought, a reminder, that she had now made peace with the Shihoins and they were never really to blame – not all of them anyway. She does not speak of her former master, and they do not ask.

She tells them of the treachery in the nobility without naming names, tells them of her mission to hunt down and kill Takeshi – the mission that went badly wrong because of intel she did not know was untrustworthy at the time and had never thought to question.

They interrupt to ask her what this has to do with the coup and she says, _everything_. Hushed, they allow her to continue. She reveals she planted her parents within a noble house, knowing those who knew them would know immediately which noble house she was speaking of. She tells them of tracking down each and every courier spreading lies and destroying the family's reputation, and hers. Unsurprised to discover many of those were members or affiliated to members of the two rival houses running the coup. She mentions Akane and weaves the tale of the myriad interrogations, of suspect officers, of ordinary citizens, of the innocent. She sees their concentration as they try to keep track of intentionally vague details, she commends them, because even she can't sort it out in her head. There were so many pieces, so many unknowns.

She explains the attempted revolution was a plan decades in the making, though it never fully coalesced into a real threat capable of destroying the balance until the Gotei 13 recognized it as such. She knew it was big, but hadn't realized the true enormity, nor the sheer audacity, until that moment she was made to look like a fool. She had already reach out, tentatively, to form alliances, even before that meeting, knowing she would eventually need the backing of other voices, powerful voices, whether they truly stood together or not. It was the prudent thing to do. She does not tell her men why, she does not tell them she is in pursuit of a fellow Captain who's innocence she never could seem to disprove, though she suspected his every move.

She continues to speak about how she kicked up the politicking another notch after that Captain's meeting, buying out those didn't quite believe the revolution but wanted to seize power and influence and had no better ideas, promising protection to lesser families who had a vote and were bullied into the movement, using heavyweights like the Kuchiki family and the Kyoraku family and the Shiba family to leverage even more influence and those who refused to simply be bought in coin, offering alternatives, alliances, pointing out the flaws in the appeal and the damage to their reputation it could cause, the floodgates that would open. Needless to say, it quickly became obvious which houses were behind the plot.

She drew the idea from their enemies. Just as the appeal and the movement was a two pronged attack intending to capitalize on the apparent divide between herself and the Shihoins, which had existed and it would have worked, had there not been that single, tenuous thread forged between herself and Shizuka, as they each fought an abstract opponent larger than themselves. She did not tell them that Shizuka offered her reassurance when she needed it most, nor that she suspected she was a twisted sort of memory for Shizuka, who didn't have much else of her daughter to hold on to.

But all that manoeuvring would have been for nought had two key things not happened – one of her officers surviving an attack by a mob of citizens with the full intent of beating him to death, and the fact that he picked up the first concrete piece of information, the name of Hiroto Yamashita. Up until that day, she had been operating under the assumption that the battles she was fighting was contained within the nobility, concentrated within the Shihoin family, pushed by Masanori and backed by a figure she had yet to pin down. But had found treachery everywhere she turned, and not in the places she originally expected.

She pauses to take a sip of water, her mouth growing parched. Her officers are watching her intently, waiting with bated breath. She inhales deeply and renews the tale, conveniently leaving out the encounter with Shizuka's brother, but emphasizing a sudden but fire-forged alliance between the Omnitsukido and those who ones owned it. Hiroto was definitely a turning point. Cutting off the head of the supply chain had brought the momentum to a pause. She could criticize the plan, save for the fact that had she not, by chance, stumbled across it, the eroding of the Omnitsukido's identity would have proceeded and eventually they would have been brought to their knees. That and everyone knew, Central 46 was nigh impervious to breaches, and to do so was the highest treason. More than one person involved inside would have tipped the entire scale and upended the appeal no matter how much some of the voting members would have paid to screw their eyes shut and turn the other way. Just on principle. One person was tenuous link, but it also provided a much needed subtlety, enough that those inside Central 46, those with the key votes, could pretend or legitimately had no idea where the names were coming from and thus plead innocence to treachery.

The opportunity was there to strike, and her officers were more familiar with this part for she could see them nodding, as the realizations came together in their own minds and pieces fell into place. With Hiroto's house ransacked for information and his cousin filling in the gaps that no paper trail could, they tracked down the remaining couriers running the important transmissions between the plotters and replaced them with Michiko's inner court troop. The couriers themselves were placed under Chie's hand in the Maggot's nest, to draw out anything else they could use. Omaeda's patrol corps was tasked with scouting out the square where they announced the identities each week and brought back a detailed map where she planned the placement of the Omnitsukido, for maximum shock and awe. They had intel that the two remaining great families – for Sui-Feng, had the good fortune of the other three backing her – would be there, though as it turned out, this was false as the appeal was pushed through at the same time. A change in scheduling she could only chalk up to Central 46's inner workings, for they had no indication of this. She was glad she thought to keep everyone else away. She hadn't wanted the citizens to receive mixed messages – if they wanted to see the Omnitsukido, that's what they would get. They would see the nobility had no sway over the Omnitsukido, that it forged its own path and in turn, drew lines where none existed, but were needed. It just so happened to turn out to be the prudent thing, since those with votes were called into trial at the last minute – had they not been free to attend they would have lost the vote.

She went along with it, for things had been set into motion and were no longer under her control – not that they had been in the first place. The idea was the show the citizens that if they were to be unmasked, they would only find those who would protect them from the very kinds of institutions that would bring them down. She had memorized the speech, practiced it once, not entirely believing anyone would buy it, but not knowing what else to tell them but the truth – after all, wasn't it what they were all seeking?

She had hoped a tiny hope that the citizens would swallow the hard truth and move on, but knew, realistically, it was a vain hope that she carried. But she had planned for it all going to shit. If they lost the vote, she would execute the two great noble families who committed high treason with the plot in that very square. She had enough evidence of treachery to deal with whatever consequences that followed – myriad confessions pieced together into a whole narrative, records of deals she had brokered and those she discovered, all the information she tracked when gathering for support would have been turned the other way, if the support had not been forthcoming. Had the vote gone through, then it didn't matter if the public bought the story, the movement would have lost its stamp of approval from office.

"But," she finishes quietly. "The gamble paid off."

There is a stunned silence in the wake of the telling. The celebration has quietened too, without their noticing, as the crowd thinned and all those who were not Omnitsukido had departed. She listens half-heartedly to their ensuing discussions, nodding and shaking her head at various questions and too tired to explain anymore.

She had not think it was important to tell them she had not anticipated the arrival of Yamamoto, Aizen, Unohana, Tousen and the newest addition, the giant Komamura. She had revealed enough of her mistakes tonight, enough to show she was human, like them. But she needed not show more. Anymore would be weakness.

She had spoken to Unohana briefly, who assured she only showed up to ensure there were no unnecessary deaths, or injuries suffered that she could heal or prevent. She asked nonchalantly about her thoughts on Aizen's shikai, and only received a vague and ambivalent response she tried not to take offense to. She knew Tousen was there because he used to serve under Aizen, and Yamamoto was there because, well he was the Captain-Commander and he had made it very clear the movement had become somewhat of a threat to the Gotei 13 as well. And the new Captain, well, from his file it implied he was good friends with Tousen and they studied and graduated together.

She could not figure out why Aizen was there. There was no such thing as altruism. She knew this. But she did not know what he had to gain. To prove his power in front of a hundred thousand? To terrorize citizens he may or may not have been experimenting on?

All suppositions.

But maybe he wasn't even her enemy, which was an even more troubling thought, because she's never been up against an adversary whose identity she did not know. It scared her. Because although tonight was a good night, she did not relax. She was deep amongst staunch allies, loyal soldiers and bought favor and they were revelling in their daring escape of a disaster that could have shaken Seireitei to its very core, but she could not help, but think the worst was yet to come.

_Is it strange that everyone who has encountered the commander, the ones allowed in her presence, has killed? Even those who protect her? There is a strange irony to life. But there is one thing she knows for sure right now and that is that she is alone. Surrounded by fellow soldiers whose consciences were buried deep alongside the bodies left behind, from all the lives they've taken. _


	36. hiding, absolution

**Locus of Control**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36<strong>

_56 years ago_

"No way!" Sui-Feng rose hastily from her chair, her paperwork forgotten, even as it scattered in the air with a sharp rustle, punctuating her surprise. The papers fluttered carelessly in the breeze coming in through the open door, settling all across the polished wooden floors like autumn leaves.

Kukaku leaned nonchalantly against the doorway where she had just appeared, arms folded, and her expression impossibly smug. She hadn't changed very much over the years. Her hair was still unruly, her grin still slightly feral and as a whole, she was no more refined than she was when they had first met. In fact, the only thing that had marked the passage of time was her change of wardrobe. Kukaku had taken to wearing bright fiery colours, so when her robes fluttered in the breeze that slipped in through the door behind her, it looked like dancing flames. Sui-Feng always thought, it was quite fitting, given Kukaku's affinity and passion for pyrotechnics.

"Where did you hear this?" Sui-Feng's voice was low and intent as she pushed herself to her feet, the lithe muscles in her forearms flexing. Her cloak lay strewn across the back of the large throne like office chair.

"Didn't hear it," Kukaku grinned, her teeth gleaming against the backdrop of her unruly raven locks as she watched the younger woman pace feverishly with an uncharacteristic bout of energy, the muscles in her back shifting, the lines of her figure tauter than ever, betraying decades of intense training. She hadn't seen Sui-Feng for a few years, at least, not outside of any sort of function where they could actually have a conversation. The change wasn't remarkable, but it was noticeable. She moved so surely and without hesitation, there was no longer any doubt that she had grown fully into the ruthless image she previously tried so hard to project.

"Saw it with my own two eyes, Captain," she tapped two fingers upon her momentarily closed eyelids before pointing them with a purpose at the incredulous Sui-Feng, who still seemed to be struggling to come to terms with the recent revelation.

The commander paused, swiveled on a heel. Fixed her with a pointed glance. Her grey eyes, even though warm and welcoming towards an old friend, had a steely glint that cut sharp through whichever gaze it held. "You don't need to call me that."

Kukaku was familiar enough with the deliberate look of warning she received, which consisted more of a light-hearted exasperation than real irritation. "How about Commander?"

"You're my friend, Kukaku, not my subordinate. How many times have we been through this?"

"Gah, I'm just teasing," Kukaku laughed, waving one hand flippantly as she strode confidently towards the vacant chair she usually occupied back when she still visited regularly. She let herself slump into it with her usual grace, that is to say, with very little grace at all.

Sui-Feng exhaled loudly, before moving to sit down opposite to her guest. Her index finger already beckoning one of her standing guards to bring them tea.

"So tell me, where did this happen? When? I want details."

"I'm surprised, you with your large information network, didn't hear a thing about it?"

Sui-Feng's expression darkened momentarily and her tone grew hard and serious. More like what Kukaku was used to hearing. "You know what our priorities are. It's a constant struggle to balance peace and order with necessary force to keep … unsavory adversaries on their toes and in line."

The older woman shifted uncomfortably, kicking back and inclining in her seat in hopes to dispel the sudden lack of levity she had unwittingly invited. She did it more often that not. The fearsome Chinese woman liked the brood at any opportunity. "Hey, now, I didn't mean to imply –"

Kukaku could have sworn the weariness, the paranoia, the ragged determination was all audible in the tiny sigh her old friend let escape.

"My apologies, Kukaku. How have you been?"

"I've been pretty decent. You know me," Kukaku let a sly grin stretch honey slow across her face. "Always up to no good." The grin faded somewhat, at the dark look her friend seemed to have accidentally let slip in her expression. If she didn't know better, despite the somewhat enthusiastic reaction she had first received upon her arrival, Kukaku was more and more certain that her timing had been abysmal… "I… I hope you've been well. I won't ask, if you cannot or do not want to tell."

The corner of her lips twitched slightly, a twinkle of amusement glinted in the stormy gaze. "I've been well. Things have been running smoothly, both in the Gotei 13 and the Omnitsukido. Recruitment has been busy, so I've been called upon to do a fair amount of background checks. And I've been continuously improving on my people skills, as you may have noticed."

Kukaku laughed blithely at this. "Yes, well, if the number of parties you attend now is any indication, I would be inclined to agree." She grew wary when Sui-Feng donned her serious expression once more and leaned forward intently, as if in an interrogation.

"So tell me. Who is this woman Byakuya was with? Where did you see them?"

"In the market. I was picking up some supplies from my…" Kukaku's voice trailed away as Sui-Feng's guard returned with a steaming pot of tea, she nodded her head in thanks. Sui-Feng all but ignored her subordinate, even as his arm crossed her vision as he poured the tea as inconspicuously as he could. "My supplier," she said, flushing slightly at the poor turn of phrase, "And saw them walking together holding hands. It was precious."

She too leaned in closer, her hands dropping onto the heavy desk, void of paperwork for once as it was scattered all across her floor forgotten, and her voice lowered to a conspiratorial whisper. "She looks to be a commoner. Though I think he's bought her some very nice things judging by what she was wearing when I saw them."

"So this isn't a new thing then."

"Looks like they've managed to hide it from everybody for a while, yeah."

"Makes sense, if they're wandering in any district past the tenth. Anyone with a drop of nobility in them won't be caught dead in those areas…" Sui-Feng stared pointedly at Kukaku, a hint of an amused smile playing about her lips as she sipped her tea thoughtfully. "Obviously excluding present company…"

"He looks really happy," Kukaku noted, after a minute of careful silence as they enjoyed their tea.

Sui-Feng's gaze suddenly shifted away, her voice pitched lower, any trace of levity dispelled. "He would do well to be… careful."

Kukaku sensed she was once again on the edge of treading in colder waters. Leave it to Sui-Feng to turn juicy gossip into something serious and stressful. She opened her mouth to speak, "You mean about his parents?"

"Well, his grandfather mostly. Now that his father has passed away, and his mother living with her parents out in the district two – I mean, she's basically given up her say in the matter by moving out of the estate, but I'm certain the immediate family that remains will…" She pauses here. Kukaku can tell she's trying to find the appropriate words to express herself. "… find points of contention against him should they find out."

"Which is why they're keeping it under wraps," Kukaku pointed out.

Sui-Feng's gaze returned, and it was unreadable. "But _you_ saw them."

The older woman plucked casually at her sleeves and crossed her legs, a flash of irritation coursing through her. Sometimes Sui-Feng was just impossible to converse normally with. "But I'm not going to sell them out, if that's what you're implying," Kukaku replied, her own good mood vanishing.

"Not at all," Sui-Feng said quietly, her fingers tapping restlessly upon the side of her teacup. "But if he intends to go anywhere with this it will come out eventually."

"I'm sure he will deal with it when the times comes," Kukaku said, non-committal. She didn't want to argue. She hadn't had a proper conversation with her friend in years and would be disappointed if it so quickly turned into an argument over something that wasn't even yet a problem. "For now, let us just celebrate secretly for his good fortune."

Sui-Feng tilted her head, looking like she was about to say something, but after a tense second, nodded and beckoned another guard. "Bring me some of the sake that Shunsui gave us last week."

"Drinking on the job?" Kukaku feigned shock, pleased that the younger woman also did not want to keep the tone of the conversation so dire.

"It's your influence," Sui-Feng said with a crooked smirk.

Kukaku grinned and rose to her feet. "Well, until he comes back, let me gather your papers for you. It's my fault you tossed them on the ground in your excitement." She paused, as Sui-Feng leapt to her feet and all pushed her quickly aside, hastily sweeping all the documents into her own reach.

"Don't worry about it, Kukaku," Sui-Feng muttered curtly as she retreated rather clumsily. There were papers for her to handle all at once.

If Kukaku hadn't suspected anything was wrong at that point, it became certain when she caught the flash of worry slip across Sui-Feng's expression, uncontrolled, as she helpfully bent down to retrieve one of the thicker files that had slipped from Sui-Feng's hands. The leather-bound folder was conspicuous enough on its own, and even more so when it hit the floor with a thump much louder than one could have anticipated. It had a weight to it.

She wouldn't have bothered reading it otherwise, but her curiosity had been sparked, both by the very obvious fact that Sui-Feng was trying to hide something and the uniqueness of the bound folder. It clearly was not a typical case file. The meticulous calligraphy immediately caught her eye, as did the Shihouin seal once she glanced down. Eyes skimming quickly across the worn letter pinned to the front of the file, she found herself both perplexed and worried by the implications.

_Commander, _

_I won't apologize for my actions, yet you've not only saved my wife from a very dangerous man, but also my entire clan, which could have been destroyed in recent events and political upheavals you have masterfully kept in check. My wife has also told me of your many years of service, and your outstanding loyalty to our family… and that is something I truly value. I was… foolish to have ignored it, when it was so clearly laid out before me. For all that you have done, I owe you my deepest gratitude. _

_But I still cannot forgive you in the matters concerning my daughter. Despite what I said, I never wanted to believe the charges and I have searched these many years for evidence of her innocence, as well as Urahara Kisuke's – that boy was like a son to me, after all. But despite all my efforts and resources, I have turned up nothing. I recently became aware of your ongoing investigations – it began when you took over the Omnitsukido, yes? You were right about my mistakes playing right into your hands. Yamamoto is even more predictable than I. _

_I don't know how far you've gotten or if any progress was ever made at all. _

_Part of me wants to tell you to abandon it and to stop wasting your time, but to have my only heir disgraced and exiled does not sit well with me. I know you must think I am a hypocrite, after all I have done to further ruin my daughter's reputation as well as yours, but by the time I realized I had gone too far, the wildfire had already begun to spread, and it was beyond even my power, to stop it. Years harboring jealousy and rage can change a person until you can no longer find the person you once were. _

_I'm not asking for forgiveness, and I understand if you want nothing more to do with me. But you are a better person than I, and if you wish it, you shall have my full support, as I would have offered to my own daughter. _

_One last thing, I thought you should know that my father served in Central 46 and had been present at Kisuke Urahara's trial. When he died, I inherited his possessions, naturally. He had a journal, and wrote something that may be of interest to you. My wife seems to believe you would be able to make better use of this information than I can. _

_Take care, Commander._

_Masanori Shihoin_

Kukaku looked up to find Sui-Feng avoiding her gaze. "How long have you had this?" she wondered quietly, though she knew she wasn't going receive a response. But she didn't really need one. The letter referred to the coup as recent… it couldn't have been delivered more than a few months after it. And given by what she had seen over the past few decades, the commander was on very good terms with the Shihoin family still.

She rifled through the papers in her hands. There were dozens of documents within the files, some of them censured to the point where they were impossible to read. There were profiles, pictures, blueprints, dates, records that looked and felt dangerously confidential. And considering whose office she was in – despite the fact that they were friends – she knew it must be exactly as it looked.

The door slid open quietly, but it was deafening in the silence that grew between them. Sui-Feng spoke sharply, her voice crisp and cold. "Give us a few minutes."

"But the sake –"

"Leave."

"Yes, Supreme-Commander."

Sui-Feng's expression was unreadable as Kukaku watched her with a strange expression, a brewery of awe and worry and pity and indignant anger. "This file… You're plotting to infiltrate Central 46?"

The commander didn't have to react to confirm Kukaku's suspicions. And she didn't. Her silence was almost more telling than any verbal affirmation.

"Are you suicidal? Do you know what they'll do to you if you're caught?"

At this, Sui-Feng laughed darkly, the sound completely mirthless. "Exile, maybe. It's been done once before. And spontaneously too."

"This letter. The journal he mentions, it wasn't enough?"

"It was only a bread crumb. Everything I've investigated in the past decade – the interrogations, the research, the autopsies – and Mayuri agrees – points to the Central 46 archives as the next step. They've sealed the records for a reason, and I want to know what that reason is. I want to know what they're hiding."

"But what's it going to tell you?"

Sui-Feng closed her eyes, inhaling deeply before moving to her chair and sitting down heavily it in, as if the weight upon her shoulders was too much to bear.

"Kisuke Urahara was accused of experimenting with hollowfication on his fellow Captains. Everyone knows this. Yoruichi – she…"

"She bailed him out and got exiled too for her troubles, what's your point, Sui-Feng, what about this isn't clear?"

"I didn't like Urahara much, and he's a bit of a sleaze, but the man was smart, and honorable and even I find it hard to believe he would commit such an atrocious act, evidence be damned. It just doesn't make any sense. I've tried to tell myself that's it, that's conclusive, but I know, deep down, it's not." Sui-Feng looked up, gazing hard at Kukaku who stared right back, feeling completely out of her depth. "You and I both know Yoruichi well enough to know she never did anything unless she thought it was necessary, and right. And she wasn't stupid."

"So what, you think they're innocent? Is this a crusade to absolve their names and bring them back from exile or something? Because you don't owe them that, Sui-Feng, they made their choices."

"I know that, Kukaku," Sui-Feng snapped, then quieted. "But it's also my job."

"What do you mean?" Kukaku queried, wary once more.

"There are so many things, I don't know, Kukaku, and I've been looking for years. But what I do know is that if they _were_ rightfully exiled, then why haven't the experiments stopped?"

Kukaku started, stopped and felt her blood freeze. "Is that what the disappearing souls are all about? Is this what you've been after all this time?"

"It's always been about this. Other things just got in the way."

"So you're saying someone is still changing souls into hollows, _here_? In Seireitei?"

"And Rukongai. I want to know is what they're after. Why would someone even consider Hollowfication? What do they hope to obtain?"

"Power?"

Sui-Feng's eyes were hooded. "If that's true, it is only a means to an end… and I want to know _who_ is doing this and _what_ that end is."

* * *

><p><em>Hey everyone, apologies for the long hiatus (if anyone is still reading haha...), I've been busy finishing school and working full time. Anyway, part of it is also due to the fact that the manga has been delving into certain past events that put a little bit of a screw in my plot lines, so I have made necessary adjustments, thought I'm still working through quite a few details. <em>

_Without further ado, though, this is the first chapter of the 2nd last arc of this monster-chaptered-fic. Hope everyone enjoys. _

_Please leave feedback if you can, it's always very much appreciated. _


	37. the bitter taste of regret

**Locus of Control**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37<strong>

_55 years ago_

Urahara sat on his porch. The soft night wind rustling, ruffling through the air and his shaggy locks as he clutched a steaming cup of tea between clammy hands. Yoruichi had been gone for – for a few days now. Which wasn't unusual in itself, but it was one of those nights, where he felt something unsavory curdling.

Living in the real world for decades now had left them unmoored and splintered from Seireitei. And while he knew the young Commander, for whatever reason, had spared his surveillance bugs for a few years after they were planted, she had still rooted them out in the end and he knew it would be foolish, as well as a colossal waste of time to attempt anything like it again. And it wasn't even that useful anyway, but the errant thought had pushed him to take a chance at the time. The only thing he had learned is that both his protégé (if he could even be considered such) and Yoruichi's had a certain amount of coordination between them. Surprising, yet not entirely unexpected.

But in the end surveillance of Seireitei wasn't too important because Aizen was too smart to make mistakes and too smart to be caught. Sighing, he slipped the Hogyoku from his sleeve, and it fell heavily into his open palm. He kept it close to him these days, figured it would be the safest spot. For now, until he figured out something better. He turned it over with his fingers, watching as its myriad faces glinted and caught the light like a shattered mirror. He wasn't sure what to make of it still. He had stabilized it, used it to help the "Vizards" as they now called themselves – he found himself wondering where they were now, but only briefly, they hadn't sounded like they wanted to speak with him ever again. Even Yoruichi wasn't happy, and hadn't been happy for a long time now. But he understood her even less.

The stone hummed in his hand, pulsing almost, like a diamond heart. It was strange. He was almost afraid of it, as silly as the notion of fear was, to a proper scientist. But he knew it wasn't so much fear of what it could do, or even what it did – but rather what its capabilities represented: the unnatural twisting of a soul, the intoxicating promise of raw power that could drive a person mad – and the freedom to _choose. _

How Aizen made the Hollowfication process happen was still up for speculation and beyond conclusive. It would have taken days to cause the transformation if – and it was highly unlikely, Urahara was sure of it – he had a Hogyoku as well, for it had taken days to reverse the process. But then, if Aizen did not possess a Hogyoku of his own, the alternatives were arguably worse. Somehow, he had engineered the process to happen in the span of a few hours, and managed to cause it to happen in several Captain class and Lieutenant class Shinigami, all at once. There were no tell-tale signs or even any discernible clues save for the end of the process that he had been there to witness – and it pointed towards some kind of airborne virus. But then – why wasn't he infected? Or Tessai? They had both been there, walked the same steps the others had walked before they succumbed.

And yet, at the moment, as it has been ever since they first fled from Seireitei in exile, it hadn't been so much about figuring out the source, but rather, keeping up with the grievous and widespread damage already inflicted. Aizen had been busy for decades, before he struck the heart of the Gotei 13 and brought it to its knees. There were many, almost too many to count – but Urahara kept track of all of them and all the details – wandering around the outskirts of the city in the spiritual plane. Yoruichi was more than happy to roam, analyze and eradicate them all, as it kept her away from him and, he suspected, darker things she did not want to contemplate, but inevitably did, in the quiet. As he was doing now.

At any rate, the data she had gathered up until now was already showing a rather disturbing trend. One that suggested hundreds, if not thousands of souls were being experimented upon. The dust and clothes left behind were the remains of weaker souls that could not withstand the output of energy during the Hollowfication process. Those who did survive became strange, and dangerously lethal hollows with unforeseen abilities. There was strong evidence many of those who underwent the unnatural process kept some fraction of their minds. A disturbing thought.

Though it was a constant chore, between the two of them, and an occasional Isshin who claimed to be posted in their area from time to time (though Urahara highly doubted this was the case, he did not pry out of respect and mutual understand, since Isshin never reported their whereabouts either), they managed to contain even the most volatile of threats.

These experiments, on a more abstract level in his mind, pointed to two tangible goals – either Aizen wanted to create an army of incredibly strong and hopefully sane minions, or these were all prototypes and test subjects for a process he was planning to attempt on himself. But neither sounded quite right, even if logically sound and quite frankly, rather obvious. He was fairly certain it was because he could not for the life of him, find a discernible, plausible motive for the man.

Hollowfication was an unpleasant process at its best, and still rather horrifying in theory, but it was arguable, a step in evolution for the Shinigami, who had remained much of the same over the years, of course there is a cyclical nature to power and sometimes their strength waned, usually after a war, during recuperation. The process, without a doubt, even in failure – as long as the subject survived – they were blessed and cursed with an almost exponential increase in power.

But why need so much power? Seireitei was a relatively peaceful place, and they had large numbers to defend it. There were politics, the occasional uprisings, the dissidents and anarchists, the criminals and the insane, and plenty of ordinary civilians – and every society had its fair share of each of those. Would Aizen have something against the system? Would he want to overthrow it? Did he have a reason to? From what Urahara remembered knowing of the man, apart from an extraordinarily large intellect, he had quite the normal life and was an almost ordinary soul. He wasn't born into prominence, so there were no nasty bloodfeuds, or any tragic backstory concerning dead parents or assassinated lovers that could otherwise motivate a revenge scheme. And he was quiet friendly with the wizened Captain-Commander. In fact, he was rather _boring_, and yet so completely unpredictable and that affable façade made him ultimately unreadable.

Which was more terrifying, really. Because then he was committing all these abhorrent crimes for shits and giggles – not that a higher purpose would make things more palatable, but at least there'd be an angle to work from – some kind of predictor, at the very least.

In the end, Urahara kept finding himself circling back to find a reason. And the only ones that made sense for any of the actions Aizen has committed, were if – he wanted to overthrow the Gotei 13, for which he needed an army – or challenge the Captain-Commander and by extension those above…

Him?

It was at the moment his heart stopped beating, and then, upon resuming, promptly plummeted like an anvil.

Never mind motives – on this scale – it didn't even matter anymore.

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful procession really. The Kuchiki estate had always been grand. But the decorations for the wedding had transformed the estate into a palace, with an ethereal atmosphere to boot. Every corner was lavishly adorned, and the entire area dripped with the taste of old money – and lots of it. The courtyard was filled with cherry blossoms, a staple of the Kuchiki Clan, their petals floating through the air like light snow. Fragrant.<p>

Sui-Feng stood, standoffishly to the side, uncomfortable in her dress and sipping her water lightly, trying to keep a dark expression from falling on her face, especially since Kukaku was so watchful of her. She had warned her not to ruin Byakuya-bo's big day, one that should be rightfully filled with happiness – as if she would do so purposefully, as if it were inevitable. As if he was not like a brother to her, even if they had lost touch in the past few years.

She did not mingle, and enough of the guests recognized her face so they did not dare approach, though she caught quite a number of anxious and frightened glances thrown in her direction. Well, she was used to it. And she had come, not because of them, but because she was invited personally by the groom, and she had to – in this case, she also wanted to – keep up appearances, and allegiances.

She was not surprised when Kukaku suddenly shoved a pointy elbow in her side and peeled away rather quickly after. She had already seen the bride coming her way. Slow, dainty, measurable steps, like a proper lady, had the effort not shown on her face. She did move with a natural grace, languidly, almost like a leaf gliding across water. As she drew closer, Sui-Feng wasn't sure if it was frailty, or extreme caution she read in her movements.

She smiled guardedly as the bride bowed and she returned the motion without once taking her eyes off Byakua's wife. She was curious after all, since she had not, chose not, to involve herself in the entire thing and in fact, did her utmost to avoid it altogether up until she was invited. She knew if she found anything, caught a whiff of anything, she wouldn't have let it go and it was better to keep her hands clean, to let certain things, like love, play its course without interference.

"Commander of the Omnitsukido, Captain of the Second Division for the Gotei Thirteen, I am honoured that you are here. Byakuya speaks very highly of you." Her voice was quiet, almost faint. There was an indistinguishable accent, a curious lilt well hidden under precise pronunciation. Sui-Feng watched her eyes, large and disarmingly expressive grey eyes flicker, and lower, unable, or unwilling to hold her gaze. Or perhaps it was simply her commoners roots showing through, even though by marriage she was officially of higher rank of nobility. Sui-Feng wasn't sure if she respected the humility, or worried for her safety amongst the sharks. Maybe a bit of both.

"I should be thanking you for the honour of an invitation. And, Congratulations, Hisana-san," Sui-Feng said, trying her utmost not to sound curt and business like, but failing quiet miserably. Even she could hear it, in her own voice. "You must be incredibly happy. It's a special day for you…"

"Yes, yes, very much so. I am so blessed to have met a man as wonderful as Byakuya-sama, and to find he cares for me as I do for him." Her large eyes held a steady gaze now. Sui-Feng could see something flickering, shimmering, in the cloudy depths. Familiar but still difficult to discern.

"How did the two of you meet?" She questioned, as softly as she could. Hisana looked terribly frail, this up close. Dainty bones, like a bird. Her eyes were, curiously, the part of her that seemed most alive.

A hesitation, then – a soft laughter that sounded almost girlish if it didn't sound almost weary. "It was an auspicious accident. We met at the stall of the renowned fruit vendor in district ten of Rukongai, I'm sure you know of the one. Byakuya-sama loves to eat bananas, strangely. Anyway I bumped into him, clumsily. We started talking. And that was that."

Sui-Feng smiled wider, but even she could feel it did not reach her own eyes, much as she tried. She vowed to practice harder. "I wish the best of luck to you both. And may you have a long and happy union."

Hisana's lips curled, another tiny grin.

It was at that moment, Sui-Feng realized what it was she saw in Hisana's expression. A mix of guilt and sorrow. Sui-Feng had seen guilt in its many forms, on many faces, but men seemed to wear it differently. And those she saw carrying the burden of it, seldom felt any true remorse. And it wasn't so much frailty or fatigue, but sorrow that had lent the weight to Hisana's every movement. And now that she knew – now that she saw it clearly for what it was –

A large hand fell upon her shoulder, and she was quickly encapsulated in a tight embrace. When she was released, she had to tilt her head backward to peer into Byakuya's face, which was uncharacteristically adorned by a beaming smile. He had grown handsomely. Many women vied for him. Evidentally only one had captured his heart. "Thanks so much for making it out here, Sui-Feng."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Sui-Feng replied, a touch of genuine happiness for him making it easier for her to smile.

"Thank you. It means much from a person of your stature, and double so, from an old friend of Byakuya-sama," Hisana murmured, bowing again, as Byakuya said something about catching up soon, Sui-Feng wasn't paying attention, and left to mingle with his other guests, as she watched Hisana gliding away silently behind him like a ghost.

Sui-Feng whirled to find Kukaku, gripped her by the wrist and tugging her away from the attentions of several men – she could see their eyes flickering rhythmically, periodically to Kukaku's chest, exposed as it was – they looked stricken when they saw her approach. Finding a secluded area on the outskirts of the reception, she stared a moment at the bewildered Kukaku before saying. "She's hiding something."

Kukaku's reaction was less than enthusiastic, not that Sui-Feng expected anything else. The other woman's shoulder slumped in defeat, and a look in her eyes that felt like pity. "Don't you think you're becoming too paranoid?"

"It's not paranoia if I'm right. And I know when people are keeping secrets." Sui-Feng picked at the folds of her dress. Smoothing out the wrinkles bunched at hem from sitting before.

"And are you right? What if it's just a little thing, a matter of privacy?"

"And no, it's not a little thing. Just _look_ at her – does she look like she's feeling guilty about something like a white lie? Don't tell me you can't see it."

"Maybe she's just a sad person."

"Even on the happiest day of her life? Something is plaguing her."

Kukaku turned back to her. Her gaze sympathetic, her tone grossly patronizing. "Your gut feeling could be wrong, you know. Do you have evidence?"

"There will be."

"So what, now you're into fabricating it?" Scathing. The fierce expression looked at home, on her face, accentuated by her long black locks. The red of her dress.

Sui-Feng paused, truly affronted now. "What is your problem?"

"No, what is _your_ problem, Sui-Feng?" Kukaku retorted, the firestorm unleashed. Her normally carefree expression replaced by frustration and pity. An ugly mix that Sui-Feng loathed. " I've watched you change, and you've changed a lot over the years. And yeah, maybe I don't know what's going on but maybe that's why it's so clear to me. But you haven't been the same since the coup you pulled. And I hear the whispers, Sui-Feng. The nobility are scared shitless of you. The Gotei 13 leaves you alone – and you're just brooding and experimenting with that batshit insane, psychopathic clown and you don't think anything's wrong?"

"What –"

"People _tremble_ in your presence. Everyone is too scared to say anything or do anything anymore – and that leaves you without any accountability."

"Accountability?" Sui-Feng choked incredulously, almost shaking with repressed anger. Her shoulders rose several centimeters, the muscles bunching together as if she were prepared to strike out at Kukaku. "Everything we do – you don't think – that we don't _know_ what we're doing? What we _have_ to do, because no one else _wants_ to? Do _you _know what it's like, taking responsibility for the deaths of people – either by your orders or just because _you_ failed to prevent it? Don't talk to _me_ about accountability. You know _nothing_, of it," she spat, the cold fury biting and sharp.

"That's just it, you have the power to affect so many lives – and the freedom to do it – that's poisonous, it's already eating you alive. I can see it –"

"—And what do you want me to do, Kukaku? People are still dying and I can't stop it – I've been trying so hard to stop it –"

"—All of these years and are you any closer? Have you looked in the mirror and really thought about it? That maybe you've been wrong all along? That maybe there is no larger conspiracy?"

There was a frightening look in the Commander's cold, dark eyes, narrowed as they were. Her body had slackened. Her voice was quiet, so dangerously quiet, like the whisper of an executioner's blade. "So people are just disintegrating into thin air of their own accord, is that it then, Kukaku? Or have you been burning the bodies for him yourself?"

Kukaku felt her jaw grow slack at the damning accusation and the chilling calm with which it had been delivered. Her throat constricted. She gasped out her words. She heard herself, sound almost pleading. "You don't mean that. You can't mean that."

There was a flicker of regret. But it was gone just as quickly as it had appeared. "So what are you trying to say then, Kukaku? Are you hiding something? Something you don't want me to find out?"

"I'm not hiding anything –" she protested ineffectually, on the defensive.

"Then why do you care, Kukaku. Why are you telling me to drop it? You know things haven't been right since they left – you were the first to tell me so, to my face, to remind me I wasn't alone in thinking it, and I thank you for it. But now I wonder. Is there something more? Your insistence over the past few years makes me think. Maybe you brokered a deal with someone who would restore your family name, restore your power. Like others have before. I've heard the whispers too, you know. Your house is a shadow of what it once was. Ashes remain, of former greatness. Does it taste bitter? Does it feel good? Knowing this all came about because of neglect, because something crucial was… _dropped_?"

In one fluent movement, Kukaku pushed Sui-Feng against the estate wall and pinned her arms beside her body, the action confrontational enough to make Sui-Feng pause. But the smaller woman, with the deadly gaze, simply drew breath and continued, knowing each word would wound her friend and wanting to savor it. "Don't you care about the greater good, Kukaku , about doing the right thing? Don't you care –"

"I care about you!" Kukaku practically shouted in her face, having had enough. She stared into a suddenly panic-stricken gaze, a vulnerability she had not seen for years, etched into a fine brow. She seemed to almost shrink, her terrible aura diminished and failing.

Kukaku shook her roughly. "I care about you as a friend, Sui-Feng. As a sister. Not by blood maybe, but I've seen you grow and change and it scares me to see what you're becoming. I'm terrified at the scars you give yourself, the lines I know you cross – I'm just – I know what…" Her voice trailed away, losing strength momentarily. "I know this isn't what Yoruichi would have wanted for you."

"You wouldn't know. And she wouldn't think that far ahead. She squandered the power she was born with and made a mess of things." Bitterness was falling with her words like nails, onto unforgiving stone ground. "It takes time, but I'm a patient woman. I can still put it together."

"You shouldn't have to. Not all by yourself. Not like this."

Sui-Feng's lips were pressed in a tight line. Her gaze just as taut.

"Stop doing this to yourself. _Please._"

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the long delay people. Between work and new projects and my computer crashing and wiping certain files and having to rework the plot slightly... well anyway. Hopefully I'll get back into the groove of things. Thanks for taking the time to review last time. <em>

_Please take a second leave your thoughts, they are always deeply considered and much appreciated. _


	38. in the business of secrets

**Locus of control**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38<strong>

_50 years ago_

Over the years, much of her fighting had developed. When she was younger, she liked flashy moves, to strike fear and awe in the hearts of her opponents. Explosive, but inefficient. She would sometimes be able to attain a state where time seemed to slow and she could breath, feel, sense the intention and overcome the physical obstacles, any and all, and she would blink only to find herself standing alone. Untouchable, perfect, invincible – for such a fleeting moment.

And she remembered watching Yoruichi move, watching her fight, with an intensity well past obsession. It didn't matter how many hours, days, weeks, months, she watched, she was just endlessly enraptured, mesmerized by her master's beauty and deadly grace. She was transcendent, as a fighter. She could almost tell what someone else was going to do, before they even realized it themselves. She reached a point where her movements were so fluid, they melded into the air and it almost seemed like she had stopped moving, like she was a part of another dimension, one not visible to the naked eye. She did not direct her focus towards a particular target, but rather inside herself, heightening her senses to the point where it bordered on precognition, and with this concentration internally, it gave her an unbelievable presence and intensity. Like a god in the flesh, playing a child's game.

Sui-Feng realized she had also reached a similar stage, not quite the same level as Yoruichi, because she knew there was something more that Yoruichi had, something she could never really attain. But through the years and years training, all the anger and resentment she harboured deep inside her had burned itself cold, and there was this motionless void that seemed to imitate the calm serenity of transcendence she had seen in Yoruichi.

And she could feel it too, she no longer had to consciously will it, it was simply an automatic switch between states of consciousness. Anticipation was no longer a step of its own, to feel, think, act, it all melted seamlessly together.

She did not care anymore, whether or not she instilled fear (her very presence takes care of that for her… and the fact that her subordinates have seen her level of skill improve throughout the years). It was a cold brutal efficiency, one she always preached but never quite mastered.

Her transcendence was an illusion however, and she knew this quite well. She did not reach a better place or inner peace, a heaven of the body and mind, but rather removed all thought and emotion that impeded action… which was infinitely more dangerous and vicious as her subordinates discovered when she began to train with them again.

It was a strange thing, that first day. But no one dared question the cold, hard woman that lead them with an iron fist, or more accurately, a golden gauntlet.

She could see the apprehension in the eyes of the four who surrounded her. They were the lucky ones who were late to rise and the last to eat. Punctuality and timing were fundamentals she often stressed, and so was healthy competition. There was always going to be someone faster or better out there, and she found the practice to aid in keeping more arrogant soldiers in line because before the days training could begin, each of her soldiers had to pass through the ring... And her. The exercise itself served a dual purpose as well. She could get better acquainted with her soldiers, by training with them, studying them, and seeing their progress firsthand. And more importantly, it allowed them to see her, made them understand every morning, should they ever forget, that she was there to stay. That she was capable of being their leader, and continued to deserve the respect she earned.

No holds barred on either side. All they had to do was land a strike at the very least, and then they could go on to their training for the day.

It was a brutal regimen, but the numbers proved it was worth all the blood, sweat and tears it costed them. Deaths were down almost twenty percent, and patrols and scouting missions went much smoother than they used to. So they sucked it up. Like the soldiers they were, and the soldiers she expected them to be. She had brought them through hell and back and they were stronger because of it.

So there she was in the ring. Facing off against her legion of soldiers.

She leaned back, evading a fist aimed to break the cartilage of her nose and obscure her vision, ducking under and sliding in towards her attacker and beneath his guard, she gripped the outstretched arm - too slowly withdrawn - tugged and clocked him neatly the jaw, hitting the pressure point that caused his head to snap sideways and knock him out cold.

She dove forward to evade a blade aiming to take her head off from behind as another one of her opponents attempted to sweep her feet out from beneath her, breaking her fall with a shoulder roll, tucking in her head a she rose to evade a second slice. She charged forward, flash stepping from a crouch, and materializing just as she reached the one subordinate armed with a sword, using her momentum to dig a fist into his solar plexus. Her knuckles sunk neatly in between his rib cage, and she could feel his body molding around her fist as he double over, breathless. Rising and twisting she brought one elbow up and over to smash neatly down at the base of his skull. He collapsed face first onto the ground.

She more often than not, knocked them out, but Unohana was always kind enough to leave a few of her own trainees around to help with healing the numerous injuries that she inflicted upon her subordinates. And the ones they gave eachother. It was a mutually beneficial arrangement since Unohana's lackeys could receive plenty of first hand experience in the healing arts.

Sui-Feng ducked under a wide roundhouse that would have most certainly dislocated her jaw if she had let it connect, but having missed, the momentum staggered the attacker, leaving him vulnerable to a one eighty degree sweep which took his legs out from underneath him.

"Never make a strike you are uncertain of landing," she lectured almost tonelessly, as she fluidly sidestepped and easily redirecting a flying side kick that would have caved in her chest.

"Positioning is sacred," she swiveled, bobbing under two punches and sliding in to deliver an uppercut, the soft thud of knuckle to the fleshy under part of the jaw punctuated by the click of teeth.

"It is better to deliver a thousand small cuts than a missed killing blow," she danced over two unconscious subordinates, blocking a low kick with a kick of her own and following up with another to the meat of the thigh before the other could react. Her opponent stumbled, their entire left leg numb and aching. She moved closer, pushing him over her outstretched foot with two fingers pressed into the hollow between both collarbones.

"Expend no more energy than is necessary. Be like water. Like air. Slip around them. Redirect them. And then crush them with their own weight." One of the larger soldiers charged out of the blue, arms outstretched, intending to grapple with her. She wriggled out with ease, albeit in a less graceful manner than she would have liked. Backing out of the strongest area of his grasp, she struck four points along both arms, leeching the strength out of them. "And for goodness sake, don't get into grappling range – maintain striking distance at all times –"

"Apologies, Sui-Feng-taicho, I –"

"Omaeda." Sui-Feng ducked under a retaliatory blow, turning at the sound of her lieutenants voice, and held up her hand. The remaining groups of soldiers looked relieved as they slackened and stopped moving, standing ramrod straight and snapping a crisp salute. Sui-Feng drew closer, in whispering range. "You have a lead?"

Omaeda bowed deeply. His head dipping just below eye level. It was the only time she could tower over him without having to stand on something. "Good. Let us speak in private then."

* * *

><p>They had been tracking Hisana's movements within Seireitei. A feat easily accomplished. Which was why Unohana was the first visit she made. Though the Captain was as unreadable as ever and didn't have much to say, other than confirming that yes, Hisana had bi-weekly appointments with her, as Byakuya had arranged. She politely assured Sui-Feng her ambiguity was more due to respect of privacy than anything sinister, and that it was in her best judgement she determined it had no significance in anything else. Though in between the lines, Sui-Feng understood that Unohana was implying that Hisana's psychological disposition was indeed a factor to her frailty.<p>

But then again, she could have very badly misinterpreted the signals. No matter. That was simply the smallest most insignificant piece of the puzzle. Nothing worth pressing a Captain of Unoha's stature and power and influence for.

Tracking Hisana's movements outside of Seireitei became another matter entirely. And the problem is, she seemed to leave often. At first Sui-feng chalked it up to maybe missing family back home, or old friends still out in the poorer districts, upon reading the report her agents wrote for her, it quickly became clear that was not the case.

Sui Feng wasn't sure if she felt troubled or satisfied, by her instincts.

She sent her agents scouring the Rukongai districts more specifically for anything related to Hisana. Their eyes and ears were invaluable. Of course, most of it was useless in the grand scheme of things, but knowledge, any knowledge was useful. Tidbits gathered here and there in idle conversation deftly steered to topic over several years finally came together to piece a very curious picture.

It seemed that her agents could not dredge up any uniform account of Hisana's past. She had no friends, no family, no habits to speak of – at least, none that anyone who would have remembered – because it seemed she never stayed in a district long enough for anyone to get to know her.

It was disquieting.

So what was she running away from?

Or was she searching for something?

It was difficult to know if the tales were accurate. The only factor that lent weight to it all was that Hisana's appearance was quite unique, striking. Her eyes not the kind one easily forgets. Besides the wedding had been well celebrated and publicized. Word had to have spread over the years. And all her agents had a picture of the woman to use at their discretion. She left it up to them to weave a proper cover story – old friends, spurned suitors, debt collectors – it didn't matter so long as they remained discreet about their questionings.

So it was by pure chance that one of her agents stumbled across an orphanage in one of the more rundown districts. The old keeper spoke of a girl who looked very much like the picture of Hisana shown. A precocious kid. Street rat who spent a few years living under his roof. Eloped recently with a group of boys her age. They had spiritual power, they discovered, and were dead set on joining the Academy to become Soul Reapers. Didn't know if they ever made it though, or if they were killed in some back alley on their journey there, or if they simply vanished into thin air or another plane of existence.

It wasn't anything concrete, but it was enough for Sui-Feng. Who made the trip to the Academy personally, leaving Omaeda to run the training regimen with the troops for the day. She scoured through the student records, spending hours holed up in a vast, dark and dusty room full of ghostly pages and silence. By the time she emerged the sun had long set, so she returned the following morning.

Her heart stopped when she finally found what she was looking for. Rukia. Recently enrolled in the Academy. Skilled with kido. The grainy image was enough to see the eerie resemblance. The same wide, too emotional, blue-gray eyes. The raven locks. The bird like bone structure. She was a spitting reflection of her… sister? Daughter would have been a stretch. And they had never found any old lovers – those were always the easiest to find.

Definitely sister, Sui-Feng decided, pocketing the file as she moved silently through the archive in the dark, entrenched in between bookshelves the size of castle walls, her heart thumping for no good reason.

Was she happy to have found Hisana's secret? That it wasn't sinister? Did she want to know more? Should she know more?

Was it necessary?

Yes, logic dictated. She could not leave any stone unturned. Maybe the girl Rukia was abandoned. Maybe they were forcibly separated. Maybe someone was using her as a trump card, a hostage. Maybe – maybe – maybe – she would never know if she stopped now.

So she found the dorm rooms, scouted the halls, followed streams of students to the class Rukia was supposed to be attending as noted on her schedule. She got her share of sideways glances, some curious, some afraid. She hadn't bothered to change out of her uniform – she seldom did these days – so she heard more than a fair share of murmurs of on-campus recruiting. She could feel some of the more intense watchers boring holes into her back with their gazes as she passed by them.

None of it mattered.

She leaned nonchalantly against the balustrade, the warmth of the sun directly behind her, and waited.

When the classroom door opened, she stared back at each student who watched her with open curiosity as they emerged single file from the class room. There were some interesting looking kids. Some fierce, some shy. There was a tall boy with scarlet hair and black tribal tattoos standing stark on his pale skin. A shorter, mopey looking blonde talking behind him. A small girl with her hair tied into buns with lace, looking frail and naïve. And then –

Rukia.

Sui-Feng had to see for herself. And there was no longer any doubt in her mind. The girl looked exactly like Hisana, just ten or fifteen years younger, and without the guilt and the fatigue. The eyes that no picture did justice to, fixed upon her, for a split second, filled with questions.

Sui-Feng watched silently, mind and heart churning, as the girl then walked away with her friends, oblivious, that fleeting moment completely forgotten.

* * *

><p>Sui-Feng watched impassively as Hisana gingerly took a seat across from her, looking every inch the noble she was now in status, in the sky blue and cream white silk kimono.<p>

"Captain, I'm not sure what this is about or how I may assist, but I'd be happy to…"

Her voice died as her eyes met a cold and brittle appraising gaze. A small flicker here and there of unease, of fear, of worry, flickered across her face, illuminated clearly in her eyes.

Too easy to read.

"Is everything alright Captain?" Her sleeves fluttered as she shifted in her seat. Uncomfortable with the weight of the silence permeating the office.

Without a word, Sui-Feng reached for a file on her desk, thumbed through the pages, the quiet rustling of the paper sounding like a hell butterfly's wings. With a whisper, the paper slid across the polished, crimson, oaken desk, propelled by a slim finger, almost accusing.

Hisana's large eyes widened further as they fell upon the picture. Her hands reached out instinctively, the retracted, clutching her heart – Sui-Feng could see the pulse pounding in her thin neck, in her slender out turned wrists.

Shock, fear and denial overrode the ever present guilt in her features, just for a moment. And when Hisana looked up, she looked broken. When she spoke, her voice was a ragged, hopeless murmur.

"What do you want from me?"

* * *

><p><em>Apologies, I think the time frames are a bit warped with regards to the timing of Rukia's enrollment and the whole Kuchiki affair. So please bear with me.<em>

_Otherwise, hope everyone is still reading and enjoying. Please review, if you can. _


	39. even burning promises fade with time

**Locus of Control**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39<strong>

The silence was dark and heavy and foreboding. Lingering even when it broke.

Sui-Feng had a momentary lapse, feeling a sharp stab of compassion at Hisana's stricken expression and trembling. The woman looked so wounded and broken Sui-Feng had quickly realized that out of the initial three possibilities she had anticipated – only two remained plausible. The first was that Hisana did not know she was being manipulated and thus would not prove to be useful even if interrogated harshly or Hisana simply did not know and this was a completely isolated incident that she had misjudged.

For Byakuya's sake, she hoped it to be the latter, even if she hated being wrong, even if she would never tell Kukaku she was right.

Either way, it seemed that she had reached another dead end, and so she would proceed carefully. Minimize collateral damage. With this in mind, she stood up and walked around her desk, over to where the terrified woman sat, placing herself in front of her and falling to her knees. She reached out to grasp cold, shaking hands in an only slightly warmer, but much steadier hold.

"HIsana, I'm not trying to blackmail you," Sui-Feng said as softly and as gently as she could, her gaze never flickering, her voice never wavering, even if she loathed herself for every shade of lie she told. But it was necessary. She only ever did what was necessary. "I just want to be discreet. Do you understand?"

Hisana's stare was full of fear and mistrust. She watched Sui-Feng as if Sui-Feng were a ghost.

"I thought I would come to you first. To get the real story from the source. I didn't want to create any problems for you, or Byakuya. He is like a brother to me." Sui-Feng felt the fingers clasped between her hands twitch. "I know how this looks. With what you've no doubt heard of me. I am no angel. But I promise you, I know a bit about keeping secrets."

Hisana withdrew her hands, brought them to her face, covering her eyes and slumping as if defeated.

"Tell me," Sui-Feng whispered to her, leaning closer. "I can help, or I can make this all go away. Whatever you want. Whatever you choose. I just want to hear your story."

The hands dropped and Hisana raised her head. Her large eyes haunted, smiling unsettlingly as she stared, as if she could swallow all the shadows and all the lies within them. Then she laughed. It was a quiet, and sad sound, every note sounding as if filled with tears. "There's really nothing to it," Hisana smiled like a fading spirit. "We died. Found ourselves in the seventy-eighth district of Rukongai… she was so little. Never having lived, before dying. So little. Just a baby… But you know what its like out there. Thieves and murderers and rapists."

"You know the funny thing is? I still remember my last thought when we died. I remember thinking that things would get better. That in the afterlife, like all those believers had said, would be the best place to live. I thought that we wouldn't be hungry anymore, that we wouldn't need to feel afraid all the time. That nothing would hurt."

Hisana shook her head, her black hair, like tendrils of ink, fell, splattering across her ivory skin. "I was so naïve. And she was a beautiful child. She never cried. So small, but she'd cling to me like she'd never let go – like she knew I was someday going to…" Hisana choked back a ragged gasp, pausing to compose herself before she continued. "She used to play with my hair all the time. Just needed a small lock, like this, see, and she'd just curl it around her fingers and she would fall asleep. Like an angel."

Sui-Feng tensed, but said nothing. She wouldn't have to. These kinds of confessions, they always finished when they began.

"You've seen it though. The horror and the hunger and the suffering. And all the little things that drive people insane, until they become less than animals. We were always moving. Never stayed more than a few nights in one place. We had more close calls than I care to remember."

Releasing a shuddering breath, Hisana pressed a few fingers to her lower lip as she bit down on it. To keep from trembling more. From crying.

"But I remember that moment, that exact moment I realized it was me they were targeting. They came after me. I was the one they wanted. Not her. It was so clear to me – so clear and I hated myself, I still hate myself for ever thinking it, but… but she was safer without me. She would have a better chance, a better life, without me. As it was, I could barely take care of myself, let alone protect her."

Hisana continued staring at her. And all of a sudden no sound came out, even as her mouth continued to move.

Until the strangled whisper. "So I abandoned her."

The silence returned. Heavy and stifling. They sat there, in the quiet, for what seemed like hours, until Hisana spoke again.

"I abandoned her… and I ran." Her hand dropped from her mouth, red at the tips, as if lifeless, though she continued, oblivious to the droplet of blood that hovered from the lip she had bitten clean through. "I don't remember much of the months after that. I just remember feeling empty and hollow and filled with … I was guilty. It twisted in chains, inside me. Burning with every step I took. Guilty. Guilty. Guilty. I just kept moving. Hoping I could outrun the shame I could not forget. Hoping that I could walk away from it like I did from my sister."

She clasped her hands tightly together, clenching them until her knuckles turned bone white.

"I tried looking for her after at. I never felt any better. I kept thinking if I could find her then it'd be like I never left… but it followed me and I was selfish – I _am_ selfish. I wanted to find her to wash away the guilt I could barely bear to live with. I tried so hard to find her, even though my head kept telling me she was probably already dead, that she was dead the minute I put her down and walked away – but I kept trying. What else was there for me to do?"

The quiet pressed tight against her eardrums. Gave background to her thoughts. So Sui-Feng nearly leapt out of her skin, startled when Hisana's hands found hers.

"Now you know what kind of person I am. You know, just as I have always known, I never deserved Byakuyan-sama nor the kindness and love he's given to me. I –"

"Don't speak like that," Sui-Feng snapped a bit more curtly than she intended. She softened immediately after that outburst. "Hisana you can't think like that. He _loves_ you. That's all that matters right now. He doesn't need to know about this, if you don't want him to."

Truth was, Sui-Feng wasn't sure how she felt about the whole thing. She wasn't sure what she felt about Hisana now. She was weak. She is weak. But Sui-Feng also understood her reasons, the situation. Maybe it was a poor decision. Maybe it wasn't. Maybe she did save her sister from much danger, maybe she didn't. It was impossible to tell, not being in their of their shoes. What was done… was done.

"You may have done something you will carry with you forever, something you will regret and feel shame for until the day you die – but you make _him_ happy and you love him and so that other thing - that is something in the past. It doesn't relate to him…" Sui-Feng rose swiftly to her feet, found herself stopped by a vice-like grip which clamped around her wrist.

Hisana spoke. Tentative and fearful and hopeful all at once. "How… how was she? When you found her? Where was she?"

"She had been living in an orphanage for several years. That was where we first got our lead. But I saw her just yesterday…" Sui-Feng glanced at Hisana, whose entire existence seemed to depend on her answer. "… at the Academy. She has a lot of friends, and she's the top of her class in kido… She's going to become a Soul Reaper."

She could practically fell the warmth and relief in Hisana's strange mix of a sigh and laughter. Could feel the trembling subside, and the slender fingers release her wrist only to slide down to hold her hand as Hisana leaned her head on Sui-Feng's arm and wept. "I'm so glad," she whispered brokenly, her breath ghosting across her skin, before a drop dripped and trickled down her wrist, following the line of her veins.

"I'm so glad," she repeated, over and over, through her tears.

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks later<em>

"We have not heard back from unit eighteen, since their last report twelve hours ago. Unit twelve came back with some samples that we just delivered to Mayuri-taicho, as you ordered. Unit fifteen suffered two casualties and three wounded critically –"

"Sui-Feng-taicho!"

Sui-Feng glanced up from her paperwork. "What is it Omaeda?"

"Kuchiki-taicho is requesting your immediate presence at his estate. He says it's urgent."

"How urgent?" she snapped, disliking the sudden deluge of bad news. It never boded well. "If it's not a matter of life and death I –"

Omaeda waved the reporting officer out of the room, dismissing him with an overlarge hand.

The door slid shut.

"Sui-Feng-taicho. It's Hisana-san."

Sui-Feng froze.

* * *

><p>The next thing she knew she was at the Kuchiki estate, rapping her knuckles as politely as she could on the large wrought iron gate, the rain pouring down with a vengeance. She was wet and miserable and not cold because her skin was steaming. She moved past the guards heaving open the gate as soon as there was a crack large enough for her to slip through, anger jarring with every step.<p>

Weak.

Stupid.

Weak.

Foolish.

Weak.

_Weak_.

She bowed to Ginrei, who returned the gesture wordlessly before vanishing down a different hall. The entire house, usually so bright and lavish and otherworldly beautiful was dark and cold and in mourning already.

She sped down an empty hallway, her footsteps pounding in unison with her heartbeat. She could practically feel her pulse in her throat. There was a fleeting thought, a ghostly thought, as shivers prickled her spine, that she had seen this all, done this all before.

And as she came upon the door flanked by two servants, silent as statues, she reached out to pry it open with slippery fingers still wet from the rain.

When the door finally slid open, a gust of stiflingly warm air blew through. Almost chokingly warm. The sickeningly sweet and sharp spicy odor of remedial herbs and other fragrance wafted, swirling, invisible, in the room. It was bright, but so dull and colourless at the same time. All the anger evaporated and she leaned heavily against the doorframe, the wood cutting grooves into her skin.

She could see his regal form, his broad shoulders, his long black hair kept immaculately in place by the proud, gleaming kenseiken. After a deep breath, she drew closer, and she could already see the change that had taken hold of him, the tense lines of his posture, and she knew he was trying to hold himself together.

She moved closer and knelt soundlessly on the floor beside him. Sparing just a glance at Hisana who lay just inches away, bundled in sheets and barely breathing. Her pale skin, always ghostly, covered in the sheen of a fever's cold sweat. Her bones, always delicate, stood out in sharp relief against her dark, dark hair. Black, like death.

"You know what she told me, before she fell asleep today?" he whispered to her.

_She's in a coma_, Sui-Feng thought as she tried not to stare too long at the woman who had been so sad, but so very much alive just two weeks ago, crying into her arm, in her office.

"She told me about her sister."

Sui-Feng felt an iron fist clench around her heart. But she said nothing.

"She said she abandoned her, as a baby. That she thought the child would have a better life, without her putting them both in danger all the time." He turned to her, his eyes dry and cold and hard. "This woman I married. She did this. She did this and told me and yet I still can find no fault in her."

Sui-Feng closed her eyes, trying to breathe.

"This is… this is what love is, isn't it?"

Sui-Feng nodded wordlessly.

_I did this._

"She looked for her. She was always looking for her. Makes sense now that I think about it. Why she always likes walking in Rukongai. Why we met the way we did," he laughed humorlessly. "She made me promise to find her… her sister," he clarified. "If she died. Made me promise to never tell the girl who she was." His eyes darkened. "She said she didn't deserve happiness, that she had already stolen so much of it by being with me."

Sui-Feng tried not to breathe too loudly, tried not to let anything seep through the cracks of the porcelain mask she had perfected. Hisana made her promise too.

"How am I going to do this? Why should I do all of this? I –" he stopped, fists clenching above his knees, bunching together his robes. "I am angry at her, but I can't bear the thought of losing her." He stared down at Hisana blindly. "Why would she tell me all of these things _now_?"

He looked to Sui-Feng, looked for answers.

She wished she had better ones to give.

_I did this. _

"You already know how. It's why you've called me here. You already know why you'll do it, you've already decided you will. Because it's the same reason you can't bear the thought of losing her. And she told you…" she looked away, her throat and eyes beginning to burn, glancing down briefly at the pale woman who seemed to be the ghost of all the memories past. "It's why you're telling me. She knew it. You know it. In your head. Even if your heart does not want to believe it."

"She said _if_," he said quietly. "If. Not _when_."

Sui-Feng said nothing more. She couldn't think. Didn't want to think.

_I have gotten too accustomed, to killing. _

"Sui-Feng," he said. She could hear the sob strangling his voice. His grey eyes, suddenly clear to her, glimmered with unshed tears, and a sorrow that cut her deep. She could feel this tug in her stomach, a queasy feeling that seemed to pull at her heart, which continued to beat resolutely in her chest.

_All that's left of my family are shadows. _

She could see the resignation in his eyes, that this was the course life had unexpectedly taken, that this was the despair they were all meant to suffer.

_All that's left of my life is my work. _

His lips moved soundlessly, and she reached out to wrap her arms around his shoulders as he held onto her. He made not a sound, but she could feel the sobs tremble through his long, lean frame. And she thought back to when they had first met, almost sixty years ago, and pictured the small hot-headed boy he had been, fearless and careless and now, this broken man whose tears were soaking into the thick fabric of her haori.

_I no longer have any friends, except death. _

_And his embrace is cold. _

Time was relentless and cruel, robbing them of cherished memories and replacing them with bitterness and anger that sat inside the soul to fester. And after a while it would be all they could remember.

_I did this. _

_Me._

* * *

><p><em>So I actually a few paragraphs of this scene written out a couple of years ago. I'm glad I finally got to the point where I could use it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please take the time to review if you can. I'd really enjoy hearing all your feedback. <em>

_**Note:** Why does Sui-Feng blame herself? Because she thinks the stress which she technically caused affected and maybe accelerated Hisana's deteriorating health. Also because she did the whole thing thinking it was a larger plot, thinking it was perhaps another lead, but it ended up being something completely unrelated, so Kukaku was right. She was getting too paranoid and now she has inadvertendly caused someone innocent so much stress. __It's not *really* her fault. She just thinks it is. Hope that this idea came through properly! _


	40. the ashes of happiness

**Locus of Control**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 40<strong>

"_Yoruichi-sama, do you believe in fate?"_

"_Fate is for fools, Sui-Feng."_

"_Not even a little?"_

"_No."_

"_But how to you explain things that are fortunate? Things so circumstantial it could only come down to something we can't really explain?"_

"_Luck?"_

"_Doesn't luck have a bit to do with fate?"_

"_I don't think so. Luck is a simply by-product, a consequence of the meeting of myriad possibilities, of variables. Nothing pre-determined."_

"_I understand."_

"_You look troubled, Sui-Feng."_

"_What? … No. I'm just thinking about what you said."_

"_You asked me if I believed in fate, Sui-Feng. I gave you my answer. Did you envision a different response?"_

"_No, Yoruichi-sama. I was just curious as to your thoughts on the matter."_

"_What brought this on?"_

"_One of my classmates passed away last week."_

"_I didn't authorize any –"_

"_They say it was an accident."_

"_But…?"_

"_I think he committed suicide."_

"_Why do you think that?" _

"_All the evidence points towards purpose, a motive. There was no way he could have died like that and the injuries that killed him are inconsistent with the idea that another party was present."_

"_Are you… sad about this?"_

"_No. Should I be?"_

"_Not unless you knew him very well."_

"_He was just an acquaintance."_

"_So what's bothering you, then?"_

"_I'm trying to understand why. If it was an accident, how could he have been there? Unknowingly? How could he have allowed himself to be caught in such a situation?"_

"_But you said it yourself you don't think that that explanation is valid. Why bother debating the specifics if it's a moot point?"_

"_But if he chose to – if he decided to be there, to do what he did – I just don't understand why one would choose such a thing. Isn't it better, to be alive? Isn't it better, to have hope?"_

"_Was he troubled? Were there extenuating circumstances that could have affected his state of mind?"_

With a gentle nod, Ginrei slid open the door to their courtyard gardens and beckoned her through. The natural silence fell lush, along with the sunlight into the quiet little haven carved in the midst of the tranquil luxury. As she moved soundlessly through the labyrinthine path of cherry blossom trees and evergreens, she could almost hear the garden breathing with her, lulling her into its warmth. A welcome feeling, and starkly contrasted by the cold cells and dark offices she spent most of her days in.

She came upon an ornate bench, carved out of bamboo, intricate and delicately curved, but sturdy enough a fixture to hold more than the man she found already sitting there in front of her. She hovered, only momentarily, but long enough to take in the sight in front of her and feel apprehension. All she saw was rigid lines and an unforgiving cut in his figure. His long hair gleaming, in the sunlight, pitch black against the pale pink and dark greens of the foliage surrounding him, and the white robes draped across his broad shoulders.

Seemed so long ago now. Too long ago. She couldn't even remember what it was like when he was still a child. When she was just as young and the world was conquerable and coloured in black and white… Time seemed to pass by all too quickly these days, taking with it all colour and certainty.

Well, she was not one for lamenting. Not for long. Not anymore. Inhaling deeply – telling herself it wasn't guilt eating away at her insides – she approached Byakuya, and perched lightly on the edge beside him. Without any visible response, she slid slightly closer and carefully placed a hand lightly on his. Barely managing to cover his fingers. She said nothing about the traces of dampness clinging to them. She had seen and felt more tears in a lifetime than she cared to ever admit.

"_So you think something drew him there. That it wasn't his choice."_

"_I don't think that. But other people think that. Hence why I sought your opinion, Yoruichi-sama."_

"_I don't think I'm the best person to ask about this, Sui-Feng. I have my biases."_

"_We all do, Yoruichi-sama." _

"_But what I think about this issue, does not appear to be the kind of answers you're looking for."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I don't believe in fate. The word implies the absence of choice. It implies that we all have a predetermined path to walk. To me, it also implies the absence of responsibility."_

"_Forgive me, Yoruichi-sama, but I thought –"_

"_I know. I may seem irresponsible at times – hell, I try hard to do it. But even I – as much as I wish I didn't – find it impossible to ignore my duty."_

They did not speak for a long time. They did not move much either. He didn't even acknowledge her presence until the sun began to dip in the sky, casting a golden hue across the estate.

When he finally did speak, she heard something in his voice that filled her with dread. Not that she didn't expect it. She'd played through this confrontation more than once. But preparation never accounted for all the tiny intangible things that materialized in execution.

"Did she come to you?"

Ice cold fingers wormed its way around her throat, squeezing. Exhaling softly, Sui-Feng turned to look him in the eye. The simple one word answer she had to deliver cost her more than it should have. More than she would like. "No."

She wasn't sure whether to feel relief or disappointment in the absence of any reaction. Though a bit of both flooded through her veins and the icy grip around her throat loosened slightly. She looked away, but could feel his gaze appraising her. When she mustered enough courage to hold his gaze once again, she wondered if she'd ever grow accustomed to the double edged blade her life and her occupation had become, or if she'd ever be able to do something other than kill.

She knew in her head, it was not her fault. But she also knew in her heart, she would never not believe it. Because she realized, in this moment, despite all the power she had gained and the respect she had earned, the person she had become was someone who would never walk away without guilt, without fear, or without regrets. She would always know the meaning of sacrifice, and always be the one to make them. And having done so for so long, she accepted it, unconditionally. Though she found herself being forced to question it, from time to time. Like now.

"I'm going to go find her sister." She cannot hear any grief in his voice. It is calculated and measured. Precise and controlled.

She nods. She understand what it's like. She understands how it feels. She does not want to go back there, but seeing it in him brings her back regardless. A carefully concocted shell, for sanity's sake, to keep oneself together as one learned to deal with having happiness turn to ash and seep through one's fingers like sand, leaving only tainted remnants in the place of memories. Impossible to keep, impossible to forget.

"I have some time tomorrow. I'd like to go then."

"Are you going alone?"

"No. I will have to bring my grandfather. And perhaps an uncle at the very least… there are… formalities, for what I intend to do."

The pronouncement sounds ominous, but she does not question it. She has no place to question it. Instead, she reaches into her haori for the slim slip of parchment, and presses it into the grooves of his palm, equal parts apologetic and yet unflinching.

His fingers curl around her wrist. Warm and comforting. There is no accusation in his gaze, or in his limbs. His eyes gleam, she's not sure if that's the film of tears or some dawning realization, but he opens his mouth to speak and she does not need to wonder anymore.

"It almost seems beyond reason, doesn't it? I thought perhaps you would understand seeing as…"

"What is beyond reason?" she's almost afraid to enquire.

"That people struggle and suffer endlessly, but happiness is… fleeting. It is… unfair." He pauses, eyes dropping to their hands, intertwined. "Seems so long ago, doesn't it? When you look back on it? Surreal almost. Like it never happened. Like maybe your memories were simply dreams, and you've only just woken up."

Sui-Feng swallows. Her mouth tastes dry. And bitter.

"How can a person cause you to feel so much? In so little time? And then just… _leave_?" The last word is almost harshly spat out, shattering the calm and poise so carefully built.

"I don't know, Byakuya," Sui-Feng said tiredly.

"I love her so much I can't let her go, but I also hate her for leaving," he pauses, then laughs humorlessly at the irony. "Is this…?"

Sui-Feng shook her head, trying her best, but failing to sound anything but hollow. "Don't let your emotions distort what you had. Hisana loved you. She made mistakes, but we all do. Hisana _died_ loving you. Whatever she did outside of that does not take that away… what she confessed to you may seem like a personal betrayal, a moral failing. But she was a good person. She made you happy." There was a long silence. "It has taken me many years to realize this but, regardless of her intentions, Yoruichi betrayed not only me, but Soul Society. And she is still alive, somewhere out there in the human world. She has not suffered for her actions," the derision was apparent in her voice. "I may have lost her too, in a way, but Hisana didn't deserve to die and you didn't deserve to lose her. It's not the same thing, Byakuya."

The silence seemed final now, pressing in on them like a layer of damp air. She rose to leave, feeling the shift in atmosphere. But the next thing he said made her stop cold.

"Kukaku told me what you are planning. That you're going to do it soon."

"_I hate the very idea of it. What is the point of living, then? If all is already known? If you're just going through the motions, not knowing why – not caring – just mindless? Sure, I get that people sometimes find comfort in the idea that perhaps certain consequences are not a direct result of a conscious action, that it doesn't matter how – only that they tried. But I think, deep down inside, they know that it is foolish belief, when all comes to an end, the truth will stare them in the face and they will know –"_

Sui-Feng turned back, head bowed and expression cast in shadow. Her haori fluttered lightly in the warm breeze slipping through the garden. She looked as if she were trying to decide what to say, if anything. Kukaku didn't know the half of it. She couldn't have told much. But the fact that she said anything at all was worrisome. "What of it?"

He shrugs, the document in his hands crinkling between his fingers as he flipped it back and forth restlessly. "Is it the only option you have?" he asked idly, looking up to find her gaze unreadable.

"— _They will know that they were too weak-willed to forge their own path. Too afraid to fight for their own freedom."_

"And if it is?"

The question hits him and a sudden weariness seems to fall upon his shoulders. He looks down at the parchment he had been rolling in his hands. "I'm sure you've already weighed your options. I just hope you know what you're putting on the line, chasing ghosts."

More irked than placated by the response, she begins to leave.

"We are all chasing ghosts, Byakuya… Not all of us find our way back."


	41. the relativity of time

**Locus of Control**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 41<strong>

_43 years ago_

She could feel Unohana's eyes appraising her periodically, could sense the questions floating in the air unspoken, around them, as they worked.

It's been years since she's dropped by Unohana's office. There is blood. There are cries. But it is clinical. Efficient. Calming. Almost serene.

Sui-Feng, inhales, presses, holds a soldier down tightly enough she can feel his muscles bunching, feels his blood soaking into her sleeves and dripping down her hands, his heart thrumming throughout his body, as Unohana sets his bones back into place, and passes her healing hands over the deep lacerations that leave him exposed like a gutted fish.

It grounds her, it always has. She would never admit it, and Unohana never asks, even when they both understand each other a little more each time.

She's never been able to read Unohana that well. But she's never had to. They don't talk much. They just work. Unohana teaches her little tricks, and Sui-Feng likes to think she lends a bit of a helping hand for her work. If the soldiers don't remember her face in the haze of pain before they pass out, that's ok. She did some good, repaired some little things to make up for the bigger things she is compelled to – obligated to – destroy.

Unohana nods at her when they finish, wiping her hands deliberately, gracefully – she makes everything look graceful – on a white towel, and offers her another, untouched.

Sui-Feng cleans up, breathing deeply and avoiding Unohana's curious gaze as she has been doing all afternoon. She can predict the questions, even if she can't read Unohana.

"Can I expect to see you more often again, then, Sui-Feng-taicho?" And yet somehow, without actually saying it, she still manages to ask everything she wants in that one innocent question.

Sui-Feng doesn't trust herself to speak, but she bows slightly, half-nodding – it's not really a lie because it is a possibility – and as she brushes past the taller, much older woman, she rests her fingers lightly on her forearm, and after a second, pats it twice before disappearing around the corner. Leaving the taller Captain staring after her, with a contemplative expression flitting across her face.

* * *

><p>"… and she leaves in the morning and I don't even know her name and all she's left is her cheap haori and I was so foolish and stricken and young – I put it on because it still had her scent and… and I guess I never took it off," Kyoraku smiled a crooked smile and clinks glasses with Sui-Feng, downing his in a single long gulp.<p>

"So that's the legend," she purses her lips, setting her glass back down on the oaken bar.

"Not what you were expecting?"

She shifts, nudging him gently with her shoulder. "It's exactly what I expected. But you should hear when everyone else tells your story."

Kyoraku shudders, raises a hand, and calls for more alcohol, which he is promptly provided. "You're a cool kid, Captain."

"Kid?" she raises an eyebrow. "Sure. Thanks. You old fart."

"Wasn't sure what to think of you at first. You seemed pretty uptight. But I guess we all were back then, weren't we?"

Sui-Feng stares down at the bottom of her glass. "Yeah… yeah, you could say that."

"But now we're here. Enjoying good drinks. Living life. Moving on."

He is blurry eyed enough to not see her faint grimace. Cheerful enough to not notice the sadness that lingers when she pats his hand on the counter top. What he does notice, is how gentle her hands are, how cool her fingertips feel on the back of his hand, how tightly they grip his hand, even if it's just for a moment.

He is not attracted to her. Nor she, to him, he knows. But in this moment – maybe it's the alcohol he's been consuming for the past three hours with her sitting by his side – a rush of warmth flushes to his face and he feels a surprising amount of genuine care for his most unlikely of drinking buddies. No one ever suspected, and they never told – what was there to tell, anyway? So it had always remained their secret. Will remain.

"Thanks for being a friend, Shunsui."

Were he sober, he would have thought it strange she called him by his first name. She was always so endlessly formal. Even at the best of times.

But not today. Today he just reaches over, and traps her hand between his own and smiles. "Alcohol is good company, but I've come to enjoy yours too."

* * *

><p>The tea is scalding hot, and it burns comfortingly through her cold hands and child fingertips and when she brings it up to her mouth for a sip, the warmth drafts upwards and caresses the icy tip of her nose.<p>

The sun is setting and the garden is quiet. His presence is steady, huge and monumental but subtle, at the same time. He is so old, so calm, but she can feel the subtle pushing and power of his reiatsu pouring out of his skin even as it is masked and suppressed.

She sometimes thinks if her grandfather were still alive, he'd look very much like this. Maybe they wouldn't always get along. Maybe he'd be overbearing and stubborn. Be obstinate and powerful and equally out of touch and yet completely in control. But he would like tea, and ask her about strategy and secrets she's discovered, and she'd tell him her conspiracy theories, and they would sit and enjoy sitting in the sun together.

"Did you ever wonder why I promoted you so quickly?" The question is sudden, strange, and yet not out of place in the current mood settling in around them.

"I used to," she replied after a moment. She looks over at him, and he is watching her carefully, much like a grandfather who has not seen his grandchildren in a long time and suddenly realizes they are children no more. "But then I grew up. And I realized you wanted to keep me close because I could have been your enemy."

There is a low rumble, it sounds like thunder, but much more localized. He is chuckling, and his beard follows along with his head as he shakes it, amused. "Many questioned the decision at the time. Many didn't. It told me quite a few things I didn't expect."

"It was a good move."

"Hm," he says, noncommittally. He sweeps one sleeve out of the way as he picks up his tea in the palm of one hand and takes a long sip.

It is nearly dark when he speaks again.

"Some of the most important questions have not yet been answered, and I have foolishly overlooked them for a time."

She does not say anything. She does not think he'd like it if she agreed. He was still her elder, her boss, a force not to be incited.

"I don't think we've seen the end of anything yet, Sui-Feng-taichou. And things are not as they seem. I can feel it." He rises fairly nimbly for a man who has seen hundreds of thousands of sunsets before.

She jumps slightly, nearly spilling the dregs of her tea when his hand falls heavily on her shoulder.

"Always trust your gut, Sui-Feng-taichou."

* * *

><p>"I'm not going with you, are you crazy?"<p>

"Nope. Last I checked you did that well enough for the both of us."

"Haha, very funny."

"So why not?"

"You were a visitor of the Maggot's Nest. You have no idea what it's like to be a permanent resident there. Just wasting away all this potential in a cell."

"Well I'm not sure I'd call it potential but…"

"You're awfully nonchalant and chipper about this." Mayuri squints suspiciously at her.

"I don't do chipper. Anyway, as much as I hate to admit it – you'll be a very valuable asset –"

"No."

"Really? I can't say I've ever pegged you as a man to succumb to your fears."

"No. Stop taunting me."

"What does the scientist in you say? Or are you ignoring him?"

"I will not risk it. There are many things I can still study. I'm Chief of the goddamned Research Bureau –"

"You know the information will be invaluable."

"I am not going back to the Maggot's Nest – no matter what kind –"

"So, we won't get caught. You know you want to be the person to figure it all out. You know you're the only one who can."

"Enough with the flattery! I'll do it but I'm not going with you."

There was a long silence.

"How is that going to work then?"

"Please. I'm a scientist. Distance is no obstacle for communication."

* * *

><p>"You play a long game, Sui-Feng," Byakuya tells her seriously as he contemplates his next move on the board, his finger hovering over the numerous pieces he has left. But he is never not serious these days.<p>

"It's an acquired skill," she says, moving her piece decisively across the board, throwing a wrench in his current machinations, then turns to thumb through the documentation he has procured at her request. Not much of a risk, but they'd both rather his grandfather not found out they went through his confidential files on Central 46 business.

"When I said soon all those years ago, you never said no. Is this still considered 'soon'?"

"It wasn't the right time to tell you. And you didn't need to know. You still don't need to know. But you're my friend. Practically my brother." Sui-Feng fidgets, uncomfortable when he looks up at her with a cool, studious gaze.

"Well, good luck. I suppose. I'm not trying to dissuade you but, sometimes I wonder if it's best that rules are followed. They are there for a reason, after all." There is an undefinable sadness and regret in his gaze. She knows instantly he is no longer truly talking about her plan. He is still brooding. He's getting too contemplative, but who is she to judge? They have all made decisions they have come to regret.

"You do what you have to," she says, an answer that is neither here nor there.

"I mean, rules are there to protect, to keep order." Having finally made his decision, he moves his piece forward. "Better for everybody. Less pain. Suffering." He does not say it but she hears it anyway. Heartache.

She does not want to talk about that, but he goes on anyway. By the sound of it, the question is one he's been meaning to ask her all along.

"How is Kukakuu doing? And her younger brother?" The inquiry is delivered cautiously and unassuming.

"They're managing," Sui-Feng says quietly. "You know how they are. They'll pull through."

"I don't know how else to…"

"You've done enough." She means for it to sound reassuring, comforting, because he has done a lot, and his adopted sister has done what she could too, but it comes out sharper than it should.

"At this point all I can think of is just to give them space."

"That is probably for the best."

They both have seen enough and experienced enough to know there are some things you just cannot forget. She knows enough of the story to know the blame lies on neither side – heard enough about the strange hollow Squad Thirteen was hunting to know it was not supposed to exist. But she can't tell them what she suspects, even though she wants to.

They already know where she's going, and as far as she's concerned, they know too much already.

She doesn't have many friends. She wants to keep the ones she has. If it all works out like she hopes it will, then they'll all have their answers sooner rather than later.

But for now, she'd rather talk about something else. So she takes his most recently moved piece in an audacious move. He grimaces. Ponders. Taps his chin twice with a finger. Determined to keep his thoughts preoccupied, she follows it up with a question that requires disengaging. "How are your men? Is the new training regimen working out?"

He sighs, long and audible. "Good. And yes, many thanks." He begins to chatter about battle formations and rigorous routines and for a moment, she sees the carefree, hotheaded boy beneath the cool and broken mask.

* * *

><p>"Sui-Feng this is madness! Don't!"<p>

Sui-Feng isn't sure why she's detoured here. There is dust everywhere and the musty smell of a room uninhabited by human presence for over half a century. The wood that once boarded up this room has long since rotted away and she never asked her men to repair it. She had burst into the room without thinking, without realizing, as Kukakuu chased her down the hall with questions and other things she does not want to hear.

"I need to know."

But perhaps it's apt, she thinks, as she looks around. Because this is where it all began. From the moment she fell to her knees before that throne and realized it would remain empty.

Kukakuu, for her part, did not notice or allow herself to be deterred. "What has gotten into you Sui-Feng, I thought you dropped this years ago?"

"I did."

"Then why now? Come on, don't be stupid! She's not here anymore alright? She left you behind – and you've made a life for yourself here. Don't risk everything you have now – she's not worth it."

"I'm not – " was she? _Am I? _"I'm not doing this for her. It's my job, Kuukaku. I have a duty to see this to the end, wherever that end may be."

"Then let me go with you."

"No." Sui-Feng walked away, ears buzzing in the sudden silence. Until.

"You owe me."

Sui-Feng whirled. Incredulous. "I – what?"

Kuukaku's gaze is hard. All the humor lost. "Our family name was been dying a slow death since my parents died a few years before the entire fiasco – before you became Supreme Commander. Isshin was never the most reliable. Nobody even knows where he is half the time. That little white-haired kid runs most of the squad affairs now, along with that woman. And now that Kaien went and got killed, and I'm still fucking around like a proper rebellious child cause I don't want the responsibility and Ganju is too young and too dumb to take over – our standing has literally been hanging on by a thread for years. I swung what little power my family had left to back you when you turned the tables on the other clans. And then you went and sold your freedom back to the family that has put you through all this shit. Well, I want to go out in a blaze of a scandal, so that when you've fixed all this – when all of it is right again, we'll have done our part. And we'll go down in history, not as a disgraced house that fell from power because of backwater politics no one will ever know the truth of. Let our Clan be known for its fall, for doing what needed to be done to for the greater good."

Sui-Feng. "I owe you nothing, if that's what you believe! I will _not_ help orchestrate the downfall of another noble family. No matter how glorious you think it may be."

"For fuck's sake, Sui-Feng– you wiped out two noble families in a coup de grace people still whisper about even now, decades later. Their family still hasn't recovered and probably won't for generations, if at all –"

"–I know what I did."

"You beheaded two clans without a second thought. But you won't help mine? After all these years, you won't even consider helping _me_?"

Sui-Feng's gaze is brittle, cold, pained all at once. Her lips press so tightly together the words come out in a menacing hiss. "No, Kukakuu. Don't ask this of me. I'll help you restore your family honor, but not like this. You've been a good friend to me, Kukakuu. The best. I know this. I do not forget. And this is why I will not – cannot let you do this."

"Then I won't let you go to Central 46."

Sui-Feng's expression falters, her anger wavers, slightly. "And how do you propose to stop me?" she asks faintly, dreading the answer. She does not want Kukakuu to force her hand. But then again, she does not want the many things she's had to do anyway.

"I'll tell everyone."

"You wouldn't. I can't let you leave, then."

Kukakuu's gaze is just as unforgiving. Burning as she stares hard. She is not going to call the bluff… because she's not sure anymore that the woman she sees standing in front of her is the same broken girl she first met over fifty years ago. "I pity what you've become."

"I don't know what you mean. And at this point, I don't particularly care. I don't have time for your petty emotions. I can't even – I don't know what –" Her voice takes on a ragged quality. It tears halfway. Breaks.

Kukakuu flinches as Sui-Feng punches the wall. The sound reverberates through the room. When she draws her hand away, blood smears across the naked wood.

"Why?"

"You need a scapegoat, if you're caught. I'm the perfect one to take the fall. Take me with you, and I'll tell them I wanted to dig up dirt on those who dragged my family name through the mud, that I want retribution against those who forced my parents to escape by taking their own lives. It's the perfect excuse for the timing, and you know it. With my uncle pretty much out of the picture, and my older brother dead – everyone knows I pretty much lead the family now. And they all think I'm crazy. And I've always been a fuck up. Let me embrace it."

Sui-Feng's eyes are hooded. She is silent for the longest time. She does not seem to notice the blood seeping through the cracks of her broken skin as she flexes her hand, thinking.

"And your brother, Ganju?" she says finally.

Kukakuu shrugs. "He'll understand, in time."

* * *

><p>It's been a long week. She feels tired but makes her way back to her childhood home regardless. She is greeted warmly by both her parents, has food and drink thrust upon her as they fuss, as if she were a child again. She doesn't even remember what it was like, apart from this. All she can picture is the grueling training. Seeing her brothers all leave, one by one, all with a kiss on top of her head. She can picture their tombstones more clearly than their faces.<p>

When the initial furor at her appearance has withered down, and they are all sitting at the dining table with tea cupped between their hands, she decides to tell them.

"I'm going to infiltrate Central 46."

Her voices sounds strange. Echoes, in her ears. Disembodied. She can sense the tension rise in the room, sense the temperature drop a few degrees. They've learned they can't tell her to do anything anymore and she's learned to deal with their disappointment.

Her father, always the logical one. Always methodical. "What do you intend to find there?"

"Closure. And if I'm lucky – enough evidence to give the traitor of a century exactly what he deserves."

Her father regards her thoughtfully. Once upon a time he would have inquired about her plan, would have questioned each step – but now he just nods because he knows she's grown up and she's been successfully leading the deadliest force in their society for over half a century and therefore she must have planned this undertaking for many, many years.

Silence falls, welcome, upon the table for the longest time.

"I don't know if I'll be coming back. I intend to, but I'm not a fool."

Her mother, wordlessly reaches out across the table, to hold her hand.

Sui-Feng reaches out and lets her.

"So I just wanted to let you both know, regardless of what happens. I'll be ok, even if I don't come back… and I love you both."


	42. the moment of truth - questions

**Locus of Control**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 42<strong>

Sui-Feng laid the dead man down gently at her feet. The minute he touched the ground she stepped over him and several others. After peering around a corner to check their progress, she motioned to Kukaku, who scattered combustible grenade like pellets which exploded like firecrackers, but without noise . Within seconds it burned the bodies to cinder, leaving nothing but dust behind.

She didn't want to leave a trace, but they didn't have a choice. It was only a matter of time before they were discovered. The least they could do was delay the alarm. If killing the guards and disposing of their bodies was the cost, then so be it. There was nothing left of the souls disappearing in Rukongai, why should she leave them any evidence? But Kukaku insisted her pyro techniques were advanced enough to leave just a breadcrumb behind, enough to leave a lifeline if they were captured. Sui-Feng, at this point, could no longer bring herself to care what Kukaku wanted and was too tired to argue, even though in the back of her mind, Kukaku had a point.

Infiltrating the Central 46 compound was easier than it should have been. But that was because no one entering the building ever escaped unnoticed or unfound. If anything, Sui-Feng had to admit she was being so unpleasant to present company because she disliked and was still severely irked by being strong armed into a partnership she didn't want. And Kukaku was a friend. A trusted friend who put her in an untenable position she could not rightly refuse. _Damn her, _Sui-Feng thought vehemently. There was always repercussions… it's just some she could have avoided. Maybe.

Well either way, they wouldn't be returning the same people they were going in, whether they made it out at all. She was looking for the truth. Kukaku was looking for absolution. When she thought too hard about it she got shivers. It seemed like the same kind of motivation that would have driven their predecessors to this very same place, even if under different circumstances and not quite of their own volition – but that was it, wasn't it? In the end, it was still their choice to do the things they did?

Central 46 was a vast compound. She had known this for years. Studied all the blueprints of the building. Had recorded paths through her agents. Memorized every nook and cranny in her head despite never having set foot in the place. It was different walking it in person. Being inside it, moving through it – she knew despite all the years of preparation, of study, of practice and she had barely scratched the surface.

It was quiet. Even as they got into scuffles throughout the labyrinthine hallways there was an oppressive calm that pressed in on them from all sides. Sui-Feng could feel her skin prickling uncomfortably beneath the matte black uniform that fit her like a second skin.

As they got in deeper they encountered more unavoidable patrols. Unavoidable in the sense that they could have slipped past them, but there was no guarantee they wouldn't be followed. It was unfortunate but unavoidable, the patrolling groups they encountered were quickly silenced out of necessity.

It was almost mechanical in nature now. Sui-Feng would flash step to quickly eliminate the first as hastily as she could with Nigeki Kessatsu, marking the back. As the first disintegrated, she made sure to always clamp her gloved hand over the second guard's mouth before performing the same technique, but marking the neck, just in case they reacted fast enough to make a sound. And if it so happened she missed the chance to mark them twice with Suzumebachi, she had to dispose of them using basic techniques before they could make a sound. Often it was a knife hand to the throat, depending on her position it would be with the blade of her hand, or her fingertips – either way it reduced any noise to a raspy wheeze at best. If they hadn't passed out, she'd follow it up with a devastating punch to the solar plexus, ensuring any remaining air was driven out of gasping lungs, and if they were still standing, they'd often double over at this point, and given her stature, posed in the perfect position for their necks to be broken.

Kukaku, for her part, was not squeamish and did not complain. She hung back until it came time to dispose of the bodies that Suzumebachi did not claim with it venom.

The walls were Spartan and claustrophobic. Every corner looked the same and it seemed the only way to distinguish the changing levels was the distinct drop in temperature. They didn't encounter much resistance – at least, none that were ready for them.

When they finally came upon the large ornate doors that seemed to emanate darkness from them, Sui-Feng plunged through without so much as a glance behind her. Kukaku followed without a sound.

It was a vast and dark room. Nothing stirred. The smell of ancient scrolls was offset by the scent of metal and plastic and the distinctly mechanical hum that permeated throughout the chamber. Sui-Feng's eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness as the door swung shut with a heavy clang. She could hear a rhythmic pounding, like a gong or a clock - only to realize in the silence, it was her heart. She was growing tense, too tense, to think clearly. And she needed to think clearly.

Swallowing and glancing backward to see that Kukaku was still with her, she immediately made a beeline across the bridge for the main computer sitting in the middle of the repository, framed in the center platform by all the endless shelves that towered like buildings above them. After quickly weaving an illusory barrier, she got to work. Ripping off the panelling and shoved pieces of the machine aside to reach the inside wiring. Once exposed, she quickly tied the organic wiring provided by Mayuri around the main lines and patched him in.

"Get cracking, Kurotsuchi, we have about ten minutes' tops here before the guard replacement realizes half their force has taken an … early retirement."

Mayuri's nasally voice filtered through the speakers of the computer just as the screen powered up and began to flicker. "You couldn't have moved any faster?" he grumbled, but she could hear him beginning to tap away in his lab as she paced restlessly, framed by the eerie glow.

"What are you looking for?" Kukaku ventured, anything to break the unnatural silence and the electrical pulsing that caused the hair on her arms to stand up straight.

"Experiment records. Research. Sealed files on all the Captains who've served in the past millennia and their histories. Trial records."

The green eyed noble whistled, with a wide eyed expression. "That's a lot of information."

"Of course it is," she snapped, pivoting on a heel and whirling, all black fabric billowing without wind. It was difficult to tell where she began and the shadows ended. "It's all in, now…" her tone quietened. "Captain Kurotsuchi has assured me he can mine the data. He has a fairly significant stake in this."

"As you've been quick to remind me."

"Stop sulking. I told you you can grab whatever you want since we're here anyway."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Kukaku whispered, hoping whatever method the other Captain was using to communicate could not pick her voice up. Given that there was no discrete pause in the thunderous cacophony of keystrokes filtering across the line, she assumed he didn't hear or didn't care, either of which suited her just fine.

"No. But he's not my concern right now."

They lapsed back into an uneasy silence. Kukaku shifted her weight from one foot to another as she crossed and uncrossed her arms. Not comfortable enough to pace as violently as Sui-Feng but needing to move just to keep from shivering. Something about this place, felt like even the ceiling they could not see was somehow closing in on them.

"I've got Aizen's files, Captain Sui-Feng. There are quite a few its on Hollowfication already. I don't know if any of it has anything we don't already know but…"

"What do you mean _but_?"

"... well Captain, looks like you'll be doing some more infiltrating."

Sui-Feng stilled.

"Transcripts and evidence from Urahara's trial has been moved -"

"Where?" she demanded, eyes flashing her voice reaching the murderous register, "By who?"

There was a whirlwind of keystrokes that filtered across the comms. "No location," Mayuri breathed in a cloud of static. "But I have a name. One of the Central 46 judges was the last to access the files. Zurui Kokatsu. The… Central 46 members will be off duty at this time."

"_Fuck_," Sui-Feng hissed. The sheer amount of menace and loathing she managed to pour into that single word sent shivers crawling down Kukaku's spine. "The Seijotokyorin. No choice."

"Quite, if you want to rely on Kuchiki's information that is where you'll have to go," Mayuri said, somewhat too gleefully. "Though keep in mind, Captain, this development suggests you may have a lead after all. If a Central 46 judge has gone so far as to hide away the file you can very well expect there is something damning to be found contained within it."

"I appreciate the running commentary, Mayuri… is there a date?"

"It was removed fifty-seven years ago. Also, need another five minutes."

"Cutting it close. Recognize the name?"

"No, but names can be changed. So it wouldn't tell you much anyway." There was an audible pause. "Besides, shouldn't _you_ know? Didn't you have scores of agents throughout Central 46 during your coup? "

Sui-Feng stopped pacing and leaned over the computer, her hands gripping both edges of the table as she poured over the scrolling, flickering screen and shook her head as if he could see. "Removed them soon after, in good faith. Once we rooted out the corruption there was no need to stay and I didn't want to anger the higher powers. It wasn't exactly as low profile when all of it blew over."

Kukaku moved forward and touched Sui-Feng's shoulder, compelled by curiosity. She could feel the smaller woman's muscles shifting, tensing at the contact. "Wait, hold on, what does Aizen have to do with all of this?"

Sui-Feng propelled herself off the desk with a push and turned, pinching the bridge of her nose before exhaling loudly, the single breath somehow conveying decades of pent up frustration.. "Nothing. Yet. All I've got is circumstantial evidence that keeps piling up and pointing to him. I mean, for all I know he is innocent but he keeps cropping up in all the wrong places and it's just connected enough for me to wonder."

"And she has a vendetta," Mayuri added helpfully, his voice barely audible over his typing.

"That's not it!" Sui-Feng snarled suddenly, her face contorting into a terrifying expression and her fists clenching. "I didn't come all this way - waited and planned all these years and risked this much for a personal matter! Who exactly do you think I am?"

Kukaku took a step back at the outburst, her hair ruffling in the slight release of reiatsu. She'd seen Sui-Feng angry before, more than anyone else she'd daresay, given their history. But the loss of control was something Kukaku feared more than all the risks they were undertaking put together. It was so different from the cold and collected image she was used to seeing. And it made her wonder if everything over the years - all the hope and expectation, if all of it was poured into and culminated in this mission – then they were all walking on some very thin ice indeed.

"All I have are pieces," she whispered, looking almost stricken at her own outburst. She slowly uncurled her fists and let them fall to her side as she started pacing, more feverishly now. "Just pieces." When she turned again, she seemed to have regained her composure, and fixed Kukaku with a stare much too intense for her liking, it seemed to look right through her, as if she were nothing more than an apparition.

"But it makes sense. Look, from the beginning… Urahara was sentenced to exile because he tried to hollowify the other Captains. This is common knowledge. This happened on the heels of Kensei Muguruma's lead into the Disappearing Souls case. Clearly the two are linked. So Urahara's out of the picture, but souls are still disappearing. Same circumstances. Same symptoms. Clothes, no bodies. Exact same case. I see two basic scenarios for this - either Urahara was innocent and the real culprit got away and is continuing the experiments or Urahara was guilty and he's got an accomplice whose continuing his work. Regardless of which, it all boils down to the fact that there's still someone out there doing these experiments and we don't know how or why."

"How can you be certain it's the same?"

"Unohana was on the case before they were exiled. I've personally gone on missions to bring back samples over the years. Many of whom were my own officers. It is the same. Every time. Beyond a shadow of doubt. Kurotsuchi confirms it."

"Okay, fine. But -"

Sui-Feng ploughed on, as if possessed. Kukaku had never seen her so riled or speak so much. It was almost as if she were speaking to herself, voicing a train of thought just to hear it said. Like she was trying to convince herself, like she had doubts. There was always doubt.

"So how many people gained things in the aftermath of Urahara's exile and the loss of half the Gotei 13? I was a suspect. Mayuri was a suspect. Aizen was a suspect. All three of us were promoted right after the affair. Yamamoto no doubt wants to keep an eye on both Mayuri and I, given our ties to the…" She faltered only slightly. "The exiled. And sure, Aizen was a lieutenant, but why a private test to determine his worth? We had enough Captains to handle a formal affair."

"You never considered an outside influence?"

"Of course I did," Sui-Feng brushed off the comment with an impatient wave. "But impossible in practice. Only someone within Seireitei - and only someone with the rank or the social standing could have the access, the connections and the means to attempt to manipulate the dealings of the noble families. The list is narrow, even without a discernible motive."

"What do the noble families have to do with the Disappearing Souls?" Kukaku interrupted, but somewhat needlessly it seemed.

"You were there - the main momentum behind the revolution was to get rid of me and collapse the Shihouins - that's the story all the nobility bought and paid for, and the timing can be chalked up to obvious weaknesses because everyone knew I took over and Masanori hated my guts. But why such a public campaign? Why bring the citizens of Rukongai into the affair? That's not how the noble families work.

I questioned the heads of both traitor clans personally before they were executed. They all had the same idea - but all assumed the entire plot was orchestrated by the other. They both planned to backstab one another for a larger share in the power vacuum and yet were both completely blind to the grand scheme of things.

There _is _a bigger picture here. There _is _someone else behind it. There is even a _trend _if you look hard enough - Masanori thought I was organizing the revolution to overthrow him and I thought he was behind it to oust me. It's a brilliant plan really - to pit every opponent you have against each other so they wipe themselves out for you. But it falls apart at the top especially when your pawns don't know who you are so they can't take the fall for you.

Remember that whimpering idiot who arranged the information leaks from Central 46, Hiroto? He mentioned _someone_ - not something, not an organization - _someone_ whose identity he did not know, promised him power beyond his wildest dreams. Now I looked into Hiroto's background. He was a social climber. He had a fortune. He had his hands in many different pots and so I wondered - what more power could he desire? That he did not already have? That he could not already grab for himself? He said I wouldn't understand - but I do." Sui-Feng laughed a horrible little laugh at this.

"He's talking about power in its purest form. The kind you're born with, the kind you can't acquire. How many people can promise such a thing? How many would? Mayuri and I have been studying hollowfication as best we could - it has to be what he was alluding to. It's the only means to break the limits of what you're born with - one can only train so much.

Now, even before the attempted revolution - you were there, Kukaku - Takeshi tried to take me out of the picture, I had bad intel - Mayuri just happened to drop by on his way to being summoned by Unohana. Too much coincidence. If that woman is capable of loathing something, or someone, it would be Mayuri. So why try to take the both of us out at once? The only thing we had in common - _have_ in common - is our ties to the Exiled.

Hell, it wouldn't have meant anything except for the fact that Takeshi was part of the revolution - which means that whoever orchestrated the revolution - or rather, manipulated it to their own ends - just tied the revolution's motives to the Disappearing Souls case.

Now why fixate on Aizen? Why not some other figure?

First time I meet him - he discredits my rank and is the only one out of all the Captains who opposed Mayuri's appointment, keeping in mind the other Captains have all served for much longer than he has. Why make that play when you have no reputation, no standing? Yet, when Yamamoto makes his decision - he's the first to volunteer. Perfect excuse to keep an eye on someone he doesn't trust. To shift the suspicion.

Back to the revolution - when I was chasing down the woman Akane, I run into a group of fifth division officers and she disappears when she can't even outrun me. I _never_ lose a mark. Aizen shows up a few seconds later. So I grab his soldiers.

One of them lets slip under a truth serum that Aizen takes long walks in Rukongai... All the souls have been disappearing across Rukongai. Pure coincidence? I don't think so.

The thirteenth division has suffered almost just as many losses as we have, patrolling the areas where these souls disappear. And the only thing we've been able to conclude all these years is that the souls seem more apt to disappear in areas with a large concentration of abnormal hollow sightings. While no one has been able to track where Aizen goes once he leaves the gates - and I've tried - there's been an abnormally high correlation between the nights he goes for his walks and new reports of missing souls.

Yamamoto's mentioned more than once ever since I was first promoted - he suspects someone. That's why I've been investigating all these years, even when he's practically forgotten it all. It's not a fluke he asked. Even if he may have intended it to be a test for me.

And if he thinks so too - he must have had some more information, right at the start. That's why I'm here. If the truth exists, we'll find it here."

Kukaku was silent for a long second. "Why not just ask him?"

"I don't know if I can trust him. He's old. He's made some questionable decisions even if it's with the right motives. I don't know who has more influence on him and he's too powerful to be treated as just a pawn."

"Asking him is riskier than what we're doing now?"

"Yes. Unequivocally, yes."

"So this entire… scenario… is just full of conjecture. It hinges on what, exactly? What do you want to find? What will confirm your suspicions?"

"Anything, anything that points to him. It just needs to be official documentation. That's all I need to launch an all out investigation with the backing of –"

"Won't Central 46 know then, what you've done if you go to them with this information?"

"I expect the old fools will realize the threat he poses is far more important, and that I took necessary action. I've weighed my options. It's a risk I have to take."

"And if you don't find what you want?"

Sui-Feng looked lost. As if she never contemplated the possibility she was wrong. But before she could say anything, Mayuri interrupted. "As much as I enjoyed that history lesson, ladies, I'm done here now."

And the look was gone. Replaced by the cold professionalism again, as she glanced at the computer, her tone curt. "Let's get moving then. Kurotsuchi do I -"

"Put everything back the way it was. Do not leave any trace."

Sui-Feng glanced at Kukaku, and then stopped. "You… Mayuri, did you grab anything for -"

Kukaku shook her head. "It's not important." She tried to brush off the suddenly piercing stare, the gaze that seemed to root her to the ground, now that it was finally seeing her, with a hint of disbelief. "Come on," she lurched forward, moving across the bridge and towards the doors, hearing the clang as Sui-Feng kicked the panel back into place and feather light footsteps following seconds later. "Let's go find that judge."

* * *

><p>There wasn't much furniture, but the rooms were sleek. All polished wood and marble and Sekkiseki.<p>

The judge matched his surroundings well. Powerful, clean cut, sharp and unassuming. He did not show fear, not even surprise when they burst into his home. He even beckoned for them to enter, and calmly made his way to a chair positioned precisely in the middle of the room, like a vigil, as if he'd been expecting them all along.

"I know what you're here for," he said calmly, his voice booming, even reverberating through the small room with as much authority as it would have in the assembly chamber.

Sui-Feng stood standoffish, unmoving, watching the man as he carefully rolled his sleeves up, pressed his hands together and placed his elbows upon the armrest of his chair deliberately. Kukaku lingered near the doorway, rolling the combustible grenade pellets between her fingers repetitively, nervously.

"I made sure you'd come here looking for me," he said. The lines in his face shifting, his tone somehow smug. His murky bronze coloured eyes clear and triumphant against his dark hair streaked with grey.

"Why?" Sui-Feng uttered flatly, her muscles coiling despite herself. Blindsided despite all that planning. She knew there were variables she could not account for. But she didn't expect them to all come into play as they have. She hated flying blind, hated being reminded even the Onmitsukido had its limits. That there were things even they could not know - that she could not know. At the very least, she would do her damndest not to show it.

"I know your type. You build yourself from the ground up and then forget your roots at the first taste of power. You think that because you work hard, that you sacrifice more that you'll get the answers you've bled for," his voice seemed to gather power as he continued.

She didn't understand the context right away, but could feel its presence, unpleasant and menacing, hovering in the air, waiting to be realized.

"You think you know people, you think you know yourself - but here you are, blind and naive and still hoping."

Kukaku watched Sui-Feng step closer. Moving like liquid mercury. Her voice was like ice, jagged and lethal as it dropped, clipped and forceful, like nails through wood. "What are you talking about?"

His gaze suddenly pinned Kukaku down at the the door, "And you - another Shiba Fool, playing a game you don't even care to understand. You should have learned from your parents' example."

Kukaku twitched involuntarily at the mention, feeling fire course through her limbs. But she did not move.

He drew his gaze back to Sui-Feng, only to find himself face to face with a chilly stare and a curled fist throttling his robes tightly around his throat. "You're wasting my time, and I have none to give you. Who are you and what do you want?"

He eyed her coldly, though he no longer wore that smug expression, he looked far from intimidated. "You of all people should know, Supreme Commander of the Omnitsukido. You killed my son."

She had killed many sons over the years, but she knew exactly who he was talking about. _So this is Takeshi's father. _Sui-Feng drew back suspiciously, lips pursing, but not releasing her grip. If anything, she pressed harder with her forearm against his throat. "So what's your play, old man?"

He shrugged. "No play. I just wanted to see you in person. I want you to know that I know exactly what you're trying to find and you cannot kill me if you want to get it. Know your _place_, little girl."

Sui-Feng laughed suddenly. The sound startling both the judge and Kukaku. "You will tell me what I want to know."

"You have no leverage. Even if you did, I do not care for my life, but _you_… you're desperate for your answers. Answers I control access too."

"And _there _is your mistake, you old fool. The thing about this place is they don't expect anyone to get in precisely because there is no need to and I wouldn't have come if you hadn't removed the files. And the Sekkiseki stone is a double-edged sword. I know at least a hundred ways to kill a man without any powers, but they have no way of monitoring you. They won't find your body for hours because you're not due to assemble until tomorrow, while I'll have all that time to scour this compound until I find what I'm looking for."

"You miscalculated," he said calmly, calling her bluff. "You have to kill to get this far. That's how this place is designed. And every kill shortened the time you have."

"Do you know who you're dealing with?" she hissed, eyes flashing.

"I know you very well. While you know me not at all."

She pressed tighter until his breath became a wheeze. But to his credit he did not panic.

"Not me, you blind son of a bitch! Do you understand _who_ you're protecting? Do you even _know_ who he is?"

"No, the real question here is do _you_ understand what you'll find? And do you _know_ what you'll do when you find it?" he rasped, chuckling again. "It's killing you - that you can't figure out my angle - that you have no leverage. I don't care for revenge, I don't want power, you can't kill me and yet you cannot compel me to answer you."

Sui-Feng grew strangely calm as she suddenly released him, as if she'd given up. The fabric stayed bunched where she had clenched it. He made no move to smooth it out.

"There are only so many places you can hide. It's a simple process of elimination. It's not in the Daireishokairo, and I know now it's not here with you. But you still have access to it because there are only so many places you can store files you cannot erase. So really, I already know where it is."

"Then what are you waiting for?" he motioned ironically towards the door, where Kukaku remained a silent observer, never interfering.

"What did he promise you?"

"Many people have promised me many things throughout the years. You'll have to be more specific."

Sui-Feng turned to leave, completely calm, like water still enough to mirror. "A piece of advice then. You tell me to know my place… then it's only fair that I tell you - you would do well to know yours. That speech you made about hard work, about sacrifice? All of this -" she motioned at the room, around him, "- you think you've earned, that you've fought for - will fall apart around you one day. You say you have no motive but you do."

The flash in his eyes confirmed her suspicions, but she had to see it for herself. This was just a detour. A distraction. Just a waste of time to slim her chances at getting the information she needed for the truth. The window was sliding shut and she would be kept in the dark and Aizen could continue because the status quo would be maintained. There was something in the trial records that could exonerate Urahara…which meant Yoruichi could return. And if Yoruichi returned, then the Shihouin had a heir again and would quash any further opportunities for a power grab anyone was still entertaining.

He was still a pawn. Just another pawn.

"The moment you admitted you were Takeshi's father was the second you told me everything I needed to know."


	43. the moment of truth - answers

**Locus of Control**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 43<strong>

Kukaku followed along, the knot in the pit of her stomach curdling more and more the faster they moved. She couldn't help but wonder if this was an end all be all for Sui-Feng and whether or not that entire spiel, the entire explanation, was something she truly believed or something she made up so she could fixate on without being able to prove it. The woman could never stay still. She needed constant progress, needed to preoccupy herself, she'd seen the symptoms over the years. The paranoia, the constant training, the isolation and the networks - sure it was all necessary for her job, but she never stopped. She could sense they were running along to a point of no return - what would happen beyond that, she had no idea.

Sui-Feng plowed onwards, not stopping to breathe or to think, she couldn't afford to lose track of her goal now, not even with Kukaku's gaze judging her since they left the Daireishokairo. Well she wanted in. She got in. Whatever that was all about. _It's not important_. What wasn't important? Why did she insist on coming then? There was a realization there, just waiting to be grasped. But now… right now there were others to go after. Others she needed to find. She could sift through the rest of the clues later. If there was a later.

Coming upon the long narrow hallway leading to the Assembly chamber, they could see the thirteen checkpoints and their eventual goal. The first few barriers were practically child's play. Kido puzzles and obstacles any self respecting Onmitsukido officer would have no problems overcoming. Kukaku proved to be particularly talented at kido, and Sui-Feng managed to bring Mayuri in to hack another two barriers - but come the seventh a shrill alarm sounded.

Panic racing through her, Sui-Feng caught Kukaku's anxious look as they brute forced their way through the eighth barrier, not knowing whether it was a botched attempt at breaking the seventh that set off the alarm or their time was up. Or the judge decided to jeopardize his position to break their stalemate. Either way, they knew it was a matter of time, they had known the minute they entered the compound.

They could hear an army turning the corner, the pounding footfalls almost synchronizing with their rapidly beating hearts as adrenaline flushed through.

"Break the barriers, I'll hold them off," Sui-Feng resolutely pulled a mask over her face as she turned to meet the oncoming horde of guards.

Kukaku neglected to watch - as she continued casting spells, weaving them into the exact countermeasure that would break the gates that kept the Assembly Chamber guarded.

Sui-Feng could not risk doing anything to reveal her identity, so she restricted herself to nondescript techniques and kept Suzumebachi sheathed because she could not ensure that none would escape.

So she met the first with a sidestep and spin, her fingers sliding almost lovingly over the lunging blade, as she pulled the steel off its trajectory and leading it like a partner would in a dance. As she came out of the turn, she ducked under another swinging blade and dove forward with a fist. The blade whistled overhead and buried itself into the first guard's neck. _One._ Just as her hand sunk in between the rib cage below another's heart. She rotated to grab the wheezing man and using the forward momentum to smash his head face first against the wall. _Two._

Given the chance to fight, she felt the unease melt away. _Five_. Her breath came, relaxing as she moved, dancing between swords and spears like water. Stepping in diagonals, she kept them off-balance and they couldn't push her back. _Twelve. _And for everyone one of them that tried, she left another body barring the way in place of the barriers they were breaking through.

She could feel the difference between her and the Central 46's special guard. _Twenty. _ It was markedly different from the Commander's trial she had undergone so many many years ago. There was no desperation in her mind, her every limb was in perfect control, her every movement calculated and perfectly executed - there was no contest. _Twenty-eight. _If she ever had any doubt of her own mastery, it was gone in this moment. She could practically feel the ghost of Yoruichi's memory passing through this same hallway, fighting through the guards in the exact same way - driving towards the very same location.

One guard managed to slip behind her, but lost his opportunity when he chose to grapple with her instead of heading towards Kukaku. For his mistake, she broke three of his ribs and his knee before guiding a comrade's blade through his chest. _Thirty-five_. She hasn't even broken a sweat.

Kukaku was yelling - shouting it was finished - calling out to her without saying her name.

Sui-Feng disengaged, her opponent lurching to the space where she had been milliseconds ago, and she dashed towards Kukaku's side, pulling on her arm as she dove through the last barrier - not hearing Kukaku's scream amidst the chaos and the guards still alive enough to feel agony - there was a roaring in her ears, perception seemed muffled - until -

The final barrier sealed shut and there was silence.

Sui-Feng stared uncomprehendingly at the other woman, who seemed to be hissing in pain, didn't realize what happened - where all the blood was coming from - until Kukaku slumped against the wall, and slid down, grasping with wet fingers at her right shoulder -

- missing an arm.

"Kukaku." Her own voice seemed alien in her ears. She moved closer, but froze when Kukaku lifted her head and her gaze fixed upon her, though blurred with tears. Sui-Feng couldn't seem to manage anything more than a whisper. Pieces. Why was she falling to pieces _now_? Hands were squeezing her throat. Ice cold like manacles, to accompany the guilt chaining her to the past as the realization dawned."Kukaku, why did you come?"

Somehow, between a choked sob and a gasp of pain, the bright green eyes still twinkled. "You needed someone to take the fall for you."

"That's not it," Sui-Feng murmured, moving forward again, hands glowing as she pressed them into the stump, into the blood, pulsing beneath her fingers. She did her best to ignore the shudder that rippled through Kukaku's body at the touch, and focused on maintaining the strength of the spell. Even with all she's picked up from Unohana, all she could do now was to try and stop the bleeding.

"I wasn't lying, Sui-Feng," Kukaku sighed, her head thumping back against the wall. "My family is done for. Nothing would have brought it back."

"So what is this, assisted suicide?" Sui-Feng laughed thickly, searching past Kukaku's pain contorted expression for lies she could not find..

"You could... say that. It's not all selfless, Sui-Feng, you know that. You know that better than anyone." Kukaku reached up and Sui-Feng did not flinch, when she touched her face, even as she brushed her thumb, sticky and warm with blood, across her cheek. "You should go."

"You don't have to go down for this. We can both get out of here."

"You know that's not true." Kukaku said softly, closing her eyes. Sui-Feng had to strain to hear the whisper - a recitation - a memory. "Only the weak-willed choose not to forge their own path. Only the cowards don't embrace choice."

"Kukaku…"

"Go. Make it worth something."

"I'm sorry I accused you of…"

Kukaku's smile was faint.

"No, you were right. I burn bodies. But just for you."

* * *

><p>"Mayuri?" Sui-Feng whispered into the darkness, willing her hands to stop trembling. .<p>

His voice crackled over the line. "Back to a first name basis now, are we?"

"Get the file." Even she could hear how flat her voice sounded, worse than the dead air in the Assembly archives. Worse than the emptiness of the chamber that seemed to be filled with the weight of judgement, in the absence of sound.

"It's quiet."

"They think they've captured their intruder."

There was a heavy silence.

"An interesting sacrifice," he breathed.

She did not reply.

"I've got it. You'd better get back here."

* * *

><p>Mayuri watched with fascination as glass shattered and his research notes scattered, swirling like leaves into the maelstrom of wind and debris and broken equipment. Years of work, broken, in a fit of emotion. Such a careful web of conjecture, of postulation, of convincing arguments, woven by misguided belief and unerring loyalty - it spoke to how compelling the attempt was that even he - a man of science - almost bought the alternate truth.<p>

"Mayuri-taicho?" the straining, small voice could barely be heard over the howling storm of reiatsu. The woman herself, was silent as she circled inside it, occasionally grabbing an item just to smash it with terrifying force against the nearest surface, the tranquil calm with which she contained was at odds with the destruction she was wreaking.

He glanced at his lackeys hovering nervously at the door. They looked terrified as they peered past his shoulder out of morbid curiosity. From a distance it was nearly impossible to make out the lithe black figure in the eye of the hurricane, but the force and characteristics of the reiatsu left little doubt in all those who possessed a working brain. "Nothing to see here. Though if you'd like to lend a hand, you may want to grab some of her officers. Or Captain-Byakuya, if you can find the man."

He turned around just in time to duck as a splintered metal chair flew at him.

* * *

><p>"What's going on? I just bumped into Gin Ichimaru and he mentioned a commotion..." The kenseiken sat askew on the long black locks of Byakuya Kuchiki's hair. He rushed forward, his hands pressing against the doorframe as he leaned inwards, peeking around the corner, his robes hanging off him, curiously dishevelled.<p>

Well it was late.

Mayuri jerked his head towards the storm which had not abated in the slightest over the past half hour. "The Captain is having a bit of a breakdown," he said dryly, glancing at the taller man only to find Byakuya Kuchiki had already waded into the storm.

Sui-Feng did not want to think. She could not help but think. _Make it worth it_, Kukaku said. Worth what? It was all for nothing.

Sui-Feng had felt her heart soar, for a brief moment, such a fleeting second - when she read his accusation against Aizen. That was all she needed - she should have stopped - should have stopped reading there and all would have been fine. Central 46 records could not be changed - could not be deleted, only hidden. This was as absolute a truth as she was ever going to find. It would have all been perfect. Would have all made sense. Would have confirmed every single thing she suspected. All the pieces were would have all fit in - except Aizen's alibi checked out. He was not there. How could one dupe 124 guards and a Captain like Shunsui Kyoraku?

The only thing - only thing that could have salvaged it was if Aizen somehow managed to be in two places at once - but not even forbidden kido techniques allowed a user to do that. She could feel her heart squeezing, her stomach lurching painfully as she dug through the papers Mayuri so carefully laid out for her upon her return. She could hear her breath rattling, ragged in her ears, her hands shaking with blood flaking in between the lines of her palms. Inhaling a failing hope, she dug out Aizen's sealed records - the documentation of the true power of his Zanpakutoh, the last shred of hope flickered, died. Illusionary properties. Manipulate sight - it would have been enough, would have - if only none of the 124 guards interacted with him. Heard him speak. Patrolled the barracks with him that night.

Then the damning evidence. All the equipment. All the tools that just gave them more nails to seal the coffin of his verdict shut. Gigais that stabilized the disappearing souls. A reiatsu concealing cloak. He had the research. All the logs. The theories written in papers. He didn't even deny his presence in Area 6, in the woods to the west of Seiretei. His accusation must have been a last ditch attempt to steer away the blame - a reflex, an instinct for self-preservation because he was caught. It didn't even matter who reported him.

Not anymore.

And even the judge - the judge wasn't just a pawn protecting Aizen. He was less than even that. The information she sought - that the moved - wouldn't have made a difference in the end. The traitors were guilty. Guilty as charged. All he wanted was for her to stay once she'd found him, maybe hoped she got lost in the details - if only she did - and to keep her long enough that she would be captured and removed from her rank so he could make another bid for control of the Omnitsukido, like the son of his she killed.

And in the end, all that the circumstantial evidence - the strange coincidences cropping up throughout the years - all the clues that seemed to point in his direction - was just… luck. The entire plot she had constructed in her head, the motives she thought he had, the suspicions she was so certain were based on veiled truth just waiting to be found - collapsed around her, burning, blown away by a single fact - that he was not there.

She suddenly found herself wrapped in a strong hug and she no longer had the strength to struggle. Her fingers were bleeding, throbbing, but she didn't feel the pain. There were more cuts than she could count, the sparkling she wasn't sure was from her tears or broken glass or twisted metal. Papers and dust and shattered pieces of equipment suddenly clattered to the floor, in the stillness and the quiet.

"Sui-Feng." His voice is deep. Soothing. Cuts a swathe through her thoughts.

And all of it. All of the years. The blood, sweat and tears. The missions and the missing souls and the missing soldiers who tried to protect them. Kukaku's sacrifice.

All for what?

"She knew what she was getting into. It doesn't matter anymore."

All to confirm something she and Mayuri had known for years, but could not stop. Other things fell into place, but it really didn't matter anymore. All it did was compound the enormity, the weight, of her mistake. The Senkaimon and the bugs all those years ago, the traitors continuing the experiments. The research. The Gigais. Hollowfication strengthened the soul. It was a bid for power. A means to an end.

_A means to an end. _

There is a trend.

"It's ok, Sui-Feng. You're here. You're still here."

There is a pattern.

"_I care nothing for it on its own. I seek what it gives. And it's the only thing that gives what I want."_

The tests - it was building to something. Urahara was a Captain. Yoruichi was Supreme Commander and a Captain. What more power could anyone want? The next logical step up is Captain-Commander or the zero squad – but no one could expect to attain that kind of position through those means. Then the traitors were looking _past_ that.

"It'll be ok, Sui-Feng."

The continuing trials - the disappearing souls - could only mean they haven't perfected the process. A process they needed to go right if they were to give themselves the power - the power to content with beings past the Captain-Commander, maybe the royal family - or…

The Soul King.

"_And what is it you want, Yoruichi-sama?"_

"_Freedom."_

* * *

><p><em>AN:_

_Yes, this fic is still alive and kicking. I'll be looking to finish it off very soon. Depending on how the writing flows, I'll be wrapping this up by chapter 50 at the very latest. There are a few more canon plot points to insert into place / 40 years ago / 20 years ago - before the reunion. But rest assured the reunion will be showing up very very soon._

_This fic has been a work in progress for about three years now. It's had it's ups and downs and highs and lows and tons of typos in writing. I've taken many liberties that not everyone agrees with and maybe don't make as much sense on paper as they do in my head. But regardless, I'd just like to thank those who have stuck by me all this time if you guys are still around, and those who've visited, and also to those who have just begun the journey. I hope the rest of what's coming is still compelling enough for you to accompany me to its rightful end._

_Comments, questions, discussions, please send them my way! Reviews are love - and there's not enough of love in this world. Please spread some. :)_


	44. ghosts of choice

**Locus of Control**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 44<strong>

.

.

.

.

_PRESENT DAY_

_._

_._

_._

_._

When the Koganehiko slid the door open, Kukaku wasn't sure what she expected to see, despite recognizing the familiar reiatsu. But she was fairly certain she was _not_ prepared to see an unruly group of human kids filtering through the open door – even less prepared to see that the miserable looking lout at the front bore a remarkable resemblance to her older brother.

The black cat with the golden eyes, however…

"Long time no see," she called out nonchalantly. As if no time had passed and life changing events hadn't occurred. She wasn't sure why they were here – why _she_ was here. Truth be told, she wasn't even sure why she'd let them come this far. Curiosity, perhaps. Or boredom. Perhaps. It had been a century. Even in their world, that was a long stretch of time. How did they know to find her anyway? But she wasn't about to tip her hand. She never played the nobility's game, but she knew how even if she hated it. "What's with the kids?"

"Actually, Kukaku, I've come to ask for a favour." Straight to the point then. Of course, Yoruichi probably didn't know - didn't even think about it - she could always sleep well, even when they were kids.

"I remember how it is." A hundred years, and not even a hello. The bitch was lucky she had mellowed out as she grew older. Lucky she's had forty three years to move on from any grudge she may have held. She stared pointedly at the black cat in front of her. "You generally do, when you come to see me. You always have."

They stared at each other for a long moment. The tension thickened. Kukaku could see the kids shifting with unease at the door, past their initial shock at her appearance. She didn't want to know what tales they were told.

Kukaku tilted her head. "Is it trouble?"

"Probably." There was a strange note of concession, of trepidation, in an otherwise steady voice. Kukaku would have never dreamed of hearing it. But there was no mistaking it.

Kukaku grinned, but it was all teeth, no humor. "Long time since we've talked like this." She nodded at the group hovering behind the cat. "You may want to get the kids outta the room."

* * *

><p>Kukaku watched Yoruichi dress with hooded eyes. It wasn't anything she hadn't seen before. They had no secrets when they were kids. When they were equals.<p>

Until Yoruichi took over leadership of her family. If anyone thought to ask, it would have been obvious Kukaku's rebellion in her younger years stemmed from having observed the transformation Yoruichi underwent to shoulder such responsibility.

But that was long ago.

Now they sat, eye to eye in an empty room, older than they'd ever imagined they'd be – did they ever see it coming to this? Equals once more, as traitors and exiles. Strange irony. Yoruichi's gaze flickered away. Her fingers tapping a restless rhythm upon her thigh. She looked different. More than just the long hair. But she didn't suppose her appearance was something she managed to keep up on her own.

"So," Kukaku said flatly, leaning forward. "You've come back."

Yoruichi's dragged her gaze back. She could see the judgement behind the green eyes boring into her own. "Yes," she said quietly, taking a moment to look over her old friend who was so unashamedly studying her. "What happened to your arm?"

Kukaku let loose a short bark of laughter. "That's a fifty year long story, Yoruichi. I don't know if I'll have the time to tell you if you're planning to run away again."

Yoruichi could feel a dull flush creeping past the turtleneck Kukaku lent her for the moment. Her hand instinctively went up to tug at it. "I'd like to hear it anyway," she said quietly.

"It's not really my story to tell," Kukaku conceded, still watching Yoruichi like an eagle. She couldn't pinpoint it. She didn't _look_ that different. Moved different though. Weary. Lacking fire.

"But you lost an arm. How is that not your story…?" Yoruichi caught the look in Kukaku's eyes and promptly fell silent.

"Yeah," Kukaku laughed humorlessly. "You've missed a hell of a lot while you were away, Yoruichi. I'm not sure it's such a great thing you've come back anymore." She watched Yoruichi tug again at the sweater unconsciously. Kukaku wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel at Yoruichi's obvious discomfort. "Things have changed. _People_ change. "

"We do what we have to," Yoruichi muttered shortly, not quiet meeting Kukaku's eyes.

"Yes, yes, we do," Kukaku agreed. Then slammed her hand onto the floor. The slap rang out in the empty room loud enough that Yoruichi looked visibly startled. "So tell me, a hundred years without even a letter and you just waltz back here and want a _favor_? Are you out of your fucking mind?"

"You let me in," Yoruichi replied pointedly. So she hadn't lost all of it. Well. That was good. "But for what it's worth. I'm sorry."

"So what do you want me to do? Assuming I could and would grant this favor?"

"I need to get into Seireitei." Which told her nothing, really.

"With the kids?" Kukaku pressed.

"They need to save their friend."

"So what are you playing at, babysitting them? That's why you've come back? To escort a bunch of little human shits? That's pretty pathetic, even for you."

Yoruichi's eyes darkened. "Kisuke was framed."

"We thought as much, a _hundred years_ ago."

Yoruichi did not dare ask who comprised the 'we'. "There's an opportunity now."

"What opportunity?"

"There is a Captain. He got Kisuke to take the fall for his Hollowfication experiments. We figured out what he's up to. His name is –"

"—Aizen?"

Yoruichi fell silent. Her gaze curious, and somewhat deadly. It was in this moment Kukaku saw the shadow of her old friend, the one filled with passion and fire. Not this weary, guilty woman who couldn't look her in the eye. "So she figured it out," she whispered, sounding half reverent, half horrified.

"Fourty three years ago."

"But then—?"

"All she had was the evidence that crucified Kisuke. So she abandoned it. All we had were pieces. The pieces we went after were the pieces you left behind… which was—"

"—not enough," Yoruichi said quietly. Her fingers curled into fists and she shook her head violently. "_Damn_ it. I _told_ Kisuke – I told him we should have - ahh _fuck_ –"

"So why now, Yoruichi? You two have been biding your time. You couldn't have sent word sooner? Come back sooner? Told us something? _Anything?_"

"I wanted to. But Kisuke didn't want anything to tip Aizen off. Couldn't risk it. Any one of you could have been working with Aizen – we saw –"

"You saw _what_? How could you see–?" Kukaku muttered, brow furrowing. She then stood up, the movement so jarring and lightning fast, Yoruichi barely had time to blink. "Fuck that goddamn son of a bitch! And fuck _you_ too, for helping him!"

"I – Kukaku –" Yoruichi scrambled to her feet, moving closer. "We couldn't risk it! I swear I would have if I could –"

Kukaku threw her left hand up in the air before pointing it accusingly, keeping the other woman at bay. "Don't give me that shit, Yoruichi! You were the Commander of the Omnitsukido. Don't tell me you didn't have ways of sneaking back. If you and that shabby bastard managed to keep tabs on all of us, you sure as hell had a way to tell us what was really going on."

"I was trying to protect you. All of you. We decided –"

Kukaku waved her hand impatiently. When she spoke again, her voice was tinged with a disappointment that was inifinitely worse than her shouting. Yoruichi almost wished she'd raise her voice again. "There was once a time, where you wouldn't take orders from anybody. Now it seems, everything you do… is because he told you too." Her lips curled into an almighty sneer. She had always been talented at derision.

Yoruichi felt a lick of anger flare bright. "What do you want me to say, Kukaku?" she said, her voice rising as she stepped towards Kukaku. "What do you want to hear?"

Kukaku wasn't sure what to think about the look in her old friend's eyes. Stepping back was instinctive. She had almost forgotten this woman – her old friend, once upon a time – used to hold the highest seat of the greatest of noble families, used to be the Supreme Commander. Kukaku could hold her own as well as anybody, but even she wasn't so foolish to think she could ever go toe to toe with someone like _Yoruichi_. And she had never felt it like this. Raw and unbridled and overwhelming like a volcano erupting after years of dormancy. Practically pinned against the wall, Kukaku opened her mouth to reply, made to push her back, but Yoruichi didn't give her a chance. She moved Kukaku's one good arm aside with one hand, and pressed the other into the joint where the prosthetic connected to her shoulder. "Do you want me to tell you how much I cared? How many times I tried to think of ways to work all of this shit out? I wanted to tell everyone the truth – do you think it was easy leaving like that? Do you think it was easy living knowing everyone thinks you've betrayed them?"

"You should have stayed. You should have come back –"

Kukaku flinched when Yoruichi's fist drilled through the wood next to her face, showering her with splinters. "OF COURSE I WANTED TO COME BACK!" she bellowed, the look in her eyes terrifying. "I wanted to come back so much it fucking hurt." Her voice cracked. "_Shit_," she managed to spit out viciously, as she backpedaled, pacing, violent and lost.

"I knew I left badly. I know I should have told _somebody_. But I didn't know what was going on. Didn't know how bad everything really was." In the momentary silence, she glanced at Kukaku, still backed against the wall, looking completely unimpressed, unsympathetic and Yoruichi lost whatever shred of composure she had just regained moments prior. "Don't look at me like that, Kukaku!" she snarled. "Do you _know_ how hard it was to try and forget everything I left behind? I –"

"You wanted to leave. You wanted to get out for forever. I grew up with you, Yoruichi. Don't make it sound like you were forced into it. I know that's a lie. You've always believed in choice. You made yours."

"What was I supposed to do, Kukaku? Let them die? Let Kisuke get exiled for something he didn't do?"

Kukaku had an inscrutable expression on her face. "If you stayed…"

"I don't know if things would have been any better."

"It would have. Kisuke didn't need you."

"He did."

"More than Sui-Feng?"

They had both avoided saying her name up until now. For Kukaku – well, she wanted to hear Yoruichi say it first. Wanted Yoruichi to admit her mistakes – but they'd all made mistakes. And with confirmation now of the events they'd all suspected, Kukaku wasn't sure she could properly blame Yoruichi for all that had happened. Especially not after seeing her reaction to Sui-Feng's name. A broken look, hollow and vulnerable and desperate – it shook Kukaku to the core.

"I don't know what I was supposed to do," Yoruichi whispered hoarsely.

"You can't change it now."

There was a long silence.

"… How… how is she?"

* * *

><p>Sui-Feng wasn't sure what she should be feeling. Vindicated? Triumphant? Curious? Truth be told, if this were happening maybe even twenty years ago, she probably would have been able to muster something other than this bored apathy she could not seem to stir herself out of. Even the announcement of Aizen's murder – <em>Aizen <em>– which she would have once rejoiced, didn't mean much – if anything at all.

She did, however, feel a faint twinge of irritation at the fact that she had been compelled to attend this useless Captain's meeting, the third time in just as many weeks. Especially since none of the information being divulged was news to her.

Her agents had spotted the body, reported it, hours before the outcry. Thinking on it now, she _probably_ should have said something to Yamamoto, but she'd given up on hopes of that a long time ago. Precisely forty-three years ago, if she wanted to be a stickler about it. She couldn't really manage to stare at the old man with anything other than contempt these days, but she had perfected her mask well enough no one seemed to be able to tell. Fact of the matter was, back when she still cared, she _had_ warned him that they would be invaded at some point, by outside forces – she may have neglected to mention specifically who given the events prior because she didn't particularly want to be so very wrong again if she could avoid it – and that he would have to prepare and ready himself as the last bastion because the enemies would be after the Soul King.

At the time, he had made the right noises. Asked the right questions. But ultimately didn't care enough to do much. A few scores of Gotei 13 officers were sent out of Seireitei in an attempt to reassert their presence in the world of the living, a useless gesture really. But one that looked nice and showed that affairs of the court were fairly settled. Idyllic to the outside and untrained eye. Particularly foolish from her standpoint though.

It probably didn't help that the disappearing souls seemed to have _stopped_ disappearing that year, as if they'd realized they'd been figured out or something. She didn't know what to think of that, exactly, and at that point, wasn't sure she had enough motivation to try after the disaster infiltrating Central 46. And she was tired. So tired. So she let it the potential lead wither.

By the time strange reports started coming back to her ears, it had been decades since she had thought about anything not dealing with the infernal politics of the nobility and Rukongai's every growing crime syndicates. Those were just routine chores. Ritual assassinations. Minor coups. She played along with the best of them, and having kept Omaeda's financial backing and the Shihoin's political favour, along with well managed alliances of the other _four_ great families – she tried not to think of the fifth, that was just a total mess – it was really just pest control.

The last four decades actually passed by in quite a blur. There were a few interesting occurences. A couple of interesting minor investigations. The appointment of certain individuals as Captains. Isshin had finally gone off grid for good about twenty years ago, curiously after more reports of abnormal hollow – not many seemed to miss him since he was never around anyway. She had fleetingly wondered if he'd gone to help the traitors, if perhaps he was their inside agent – having flitted between the world of the living and souls for years without much minotoring. But she let it go in favour of conducting a screening on the white haired Hitsugaya, who was an interesting choice. She looked into his history at Yamamoto's request, surprised to find he had a trial under Central 46. Not surprised at the painful past documented. They all had those. But all in all, not much to tell.

She tried not to get to complacent. Key word being 'tried'. But it seemed everyone was kicking back and resting on their laurels for the time being. She busted her ass suffering for half a century and it turned out not to change much in the end – so she didn't see why she wasn't allowed to join them now. She had earned it, surely, more than anyone.

She knew she had disappointed Buyakuya greatly when the news came in a month or so ago that his adopted sister, Rukia, was about to be sent to the world of the Living in the replacement force going out to take over maintaining Shinigami presence. He made a bit of a fuss behind the scenes, asked her to pull some strings, but Sui-Feng had her hands tied when it was apparent the girl wanted to go. She did not wish to contradict the command made by Ukitake – they had always remained rather cordial acquaintances. She often brought him flowers from her mother's garden. The man was often overlooked by the power players in Seireitei because of his sickness, not remembering that he was the same unquestionable fixture that the older Captains like Unohana and Kyoraku, had become.

At any rate, Byakuya's manner was rather cold these days. But it was only to be expected, they'd been drifting apart for years on a personal level.

If she had to pinpoint a timeframe, it had to be when Ginrei Kuchiki stepped down as the head of the family, forcing a shift in dynamics. They could no longer be personal. But in the end, they both did their part in reinforcing the relationship's slide into business – there was too much history – they knew too much about each other – and moving on was impossible if they held on to those ties.

And now, standing here, listening to Yamamoto detail the progress of the Ryoka invasion – word had it Kukaku helped them get in – well, Sui-Feng had no thoughts about that. She may have felt a twinge of guilt. May have understood Kukaku's reasons for turning into a traitor. There was no such thing as altruism. Her foolish gamble where she'd lost and arm and sacrificed any hope of redemption of her family name ended up in nothing, had to have ended up in nothing. They hadn't spoke since.

It was a strange time. She could feel it. Sense the threads of a plot spooling together. But did she want to reach out and grab it? Why was Byakuya's adopted sister so important? Was Hisana behind some long term plot after all? How would the Ryoka know to look for Kukaku? – But it was too late to wonder about that now. They were already invading. Aizen was dead. Her part was already moot. Yamamoto and everyone else had seen to that.

Discord was already at their doorstep.

* * *

><p><em>THE BIG REUNION NEXT CHAPTER! <em>

_GUYS I'D REALLY LIKE TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS :)_

_P.S. Slightly updated to fix some glaring errors. Many thanks, Vocarin! Please pardon remaining typos for now. I will try to eradicate them later..._


	45. the pendulum swings

**Locus of Control**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 45<strong>

Running by the buildings, the tall white walls and orange bronze tiled roofs with the pure blue sky hanging overhead, Seireitei looked just as it did a hundred years ago. If she closed her eyes and let the sun sink into her skin and the warmth into her body, she could almost pretend she'd never left. Could almost pretend nothing had changed. Her path was instinctive, her feelings were anything but. She wasn't sure what she'd find – wasn't sure she'd put much stock in what Kukaku had said – it wasn't that she didn't believe her. It's only that there was so much anger it was difficult to see much else.

She had spent the past few days scouting, listening, like the shadow she was used to being. Her part was mostly done – she helped Ichigo attain his bankai. He and his friends would go save Rukia and Aizen wouldn't know she knew, and Urahara knew – or that anyone was onto him. As much as it rankled, it was apparent now they had to let it play out right up until the end, in order to stop him for good.

She wondered if Aizen was starting to panic a little. She hoped he was. If the constantly changing dates of Rukia's execution were anything to go by. Perhaps he sensed his window of opportunity was closing.

Well, Urahara predicted as much. He knew Aizen would have realized at some point the Hogyoku couldn't go on consuming ordinary souls, no matter how many. It was a gamble, when he tried to hide his Hogyoku in Rukia's gigai. But it left zero doubt when Rukia was to face execution, that Aizen was behind it all and what he was after. And despite the chaos, despite the mess and the hundred years in between, and not knowing how it was all going to end up. Yoruichi had hope – that things, now that they were all coming to light, that there would now be a change to set it right. At the very least, she wasn't trapped in limbo now – exiled but unable to accept it… Kukaku was right. She had wanted to escape and wasn't really thinking far enough ahead when she did. She thought … something. Naïve. It wasn't the escape she envisioned. She didn't feel free. She simply felt… lost. It wasn't an escape she could embrace. Not when she felt so fragmented.

As she drew closer to the forest, she could faintly make out Sogyoku Hill – and the Sogyoku itself through the white trees. It was always a bit of an otherworldly place, with an aura that induced both dread and awe. Several Captain class reiatsus could be felt even from this distance – it made sense. They were in a state of high alert – witnessing a pending execution – there was no subtlety left. She recognized most of them. Unohana for one. Byakuya-bo. The vast, cold and immense pressure still containing traces of what it felt like when she'd known him as a child. She wondered what he looked like now. If he'd changed much. He must have. They all have.

She could feel old-man Yamamoto's reiatsu fading into the distance, along with Ukitake and Kyoraku's as she drew ever closer to the execution stand. It cleared the air somewhat, to have those three disappear from the hill - the weight of their presences had clouded her senses somewhat - now it was crystal clear who was left. It was unmistakable.

She felt shivers run down her spine, a cold sweat, along with a fluttering unease and desire in the pit of her stomach. She could feel her reiatsu. Remember how it felt in bursts. Untamed. Untrained. Incredibly potent in memory, now that she was here in the present. It burned deep. It wasn't as overwhelming as some of the older Captains, but it was sharp and honed and deadly. She could almost taste the blood and fire on the edge, even though it was subdued. She had a sinking feeling that the feel of her reiatsu was not entirely formed by conscious purpose and training. It harbored residual traces of being shaped by harrowing trials. Yoruichi could hazard a pretty accurate guess at what kinds of trials... especially with what Kukaku had hinted at, but refused to divulge in any meaningful way.

She adjusted her path only slightly as she flash-stepped across the plains - only heard a blur of choking cries, a menacing whisper, and a glimpse of the poor girl being crushed to the ground. Fragments of exclamation burst close to her ears, but she could not make out the words. She did not slow her momentum for fear she would falter. She did not want to give herself even the temptation of avoiding the inevitable confrontation she knew she was hurtling towards. She was good at running away, good at avoiding things - but this time it was different. This time, she would be running to - despite the fear, and the guilt and the regret and a tiny sliver of hope.

Her heart twinged, whimpered, almost caved in on itself when she touched her, even through the layers of fabric, feeling the muscles shift and tense and knot together - her scent - so close and familiar - and up close - the angry burst of spirit energy not unlike some sort of release - Yoruichi knees almost gave way but there was relief when they both tumbled over the edge of the cliff, the wind roaring and fabric crackling like lightning all around them as they spiraled into a free fall.

Hands, strong and unforgiving, like shackles, gripped her wrist and she finally found herself looking into a gaze she'd wondered, missed, ached for - for a century. It was cold, reflective, and hard, boring into her with questions that had more weight than form. But she had not forgotten how to read them. She remembered how open they once were. A long, long time ago. The fingers pressed tightly into her wrist, into her veins, sending a jolt of pain tingling through her arm as they dug into a pressure point in concert with the dawning realization she could see carving its way through the stormy gaze.

Her voice, edged and harsh and without trace of timidity or kindness, still sounded like music to Yoruichi's ears. A sound she'd almost resigned to never hearing again. A sound, still recognizable, but fundamentally changed.

"Let _go_! Who are you, you bastard?!" Even as they fell, the shout was clipped, commanding, devoid of panic. It pierced through the howling wind and the rippling air swirling around them.

The teasing came to her, unbidden, instinctive. Truth was she wasn't sure how to deal with the woman she held by the throat, recognizable, but not - her own hand cramped and pained and pinned by a grip fueled by more hatred than she'd hoped to see. "My, my. Don't make such a fuss. You're as short-tempered as always."

Sui-Feng felt her stomach clench involuntarily, her heart thudding loudly in her ears at the sound of that voice, the words cutting through her anger, like a steel through flesh. She knew that voice. Would recognize it anywhere. She hadn't wanted to believe the reiatsu she felt. Wasn't sure what to think - questions - why now - why her - why me - shuttered through her brain - but there was no longer any doubt - there hadn't been much in the first place. She was a fool if she didn't admit her gut knew exactly who her attacker was - could feel her drawing close from miles away. She just hadn't wanted to believe it. Not after so long.

"_Yoruichi_," she finally hissed, the name tasting enduringly bitter on her tongue, as her assailant tugged at the cloth covering her nose. The white scarf flapped away, like a dove, white wings, revealing that _mouth_ - she dragged her eyes to the growing ball of yellow energy crackling in a black gloved palm.

"It's been a long time, Sui-Feng."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

Sui-Feng scrambled to her feet, eyes watering as she covered her mouth with a sleeve, coughing from the large cloud of dust that blotted out the sun. She had blacked out for a moment from the blast that erupted when the misaimed yellow orb of energy had exploded against her conjured barrier just as they hit the ground.

She had tiny scratches all over her left cheek, from where she had scraped her face against the sandy dirt. They itched, as she frowned, stumbling away - out, towards the trees where the air was clean.

She pressed a hand against the bark, inhaling the cool, damp, clean air sheltered by the leaves, ears straining. The birds were oddly silent. Then -

Footsteps shuddering through the wood. A hollow pitter patter. She clambered up into the trees, onto the thick branches, caught a glimpse - the flash of orange and gave chase, heart thundering, her mind and body feeling oddly disconnected.

She followed the running figure to the tip of the trees, where the branches were gnarled and ancient and thick enough for many to stand on. She wondered if Omaeda had the presence of mind to call the Omnitsukido, if he had woken up. He should have. She's seen him take stronger punches from her. They should be on their way. Should be lurking in the vicinity by now. She chalked it up to frazzled nerves that she couldn't really sense them. Perhaps she had trained them better than she expected. Ironic to realize that now.

Yoruichi skidded to a stop, half-turned - saw the blur of white, black and yellow from the corner of her eye. With the a short breath caught in her throat, she launched herself into the air, to meet her protege in a bone-shattering clash of shins. She was glad she had worn the half greaves she did and was impressed she didn't see anything reflected on the stony expression, not even a wince.

As she fell back down, she faced Sui-Feng properly, for the first time in over a century.

Waiting.

"I see," the younger woman said, oblivious to the wind tugging at the unforgiving cut of her jet black hair. Her tone was impossibly smug. Full of bravado. Yoruichi thought she could see the beginnings of cracks. Hear the strain. "Even though you haven't shown yourself for so long, it doesn't look like you've improved your skill much."

Yoruichi bared her teeth in an attempt at a sardonic grin, feeling none of it. She could feel the tension in the air, a dangerous undercurrent of electricity. The banter was just a test. "And yours have become rather dull." She saw a flicker of anger, of indignation - a shadow of the precocious girl she loved.

"That ryoka child was wearing a Tentouken with a Shihou Seal attached. You gave it to him, didn't you?"

Asking questions she already knew the answer to. Yoruichi played along. "That's right," she said lightly. "If he can't fly, he can't save Rukia." She found herself on the end of a curious stare, the anger fading only momentarily. She wondered if anyone knew how important the girl was. If Sui-Feng knew. She knew something, that was obvious enough, by the hesitation she just witnessed.

"The Shihou Seal of the Tenshi Heisou Ban really has fallen." The statement alone would have been factual enough. But Yoruichi could sense there was a depth to the implication. Events she knew nothing about. Likely the same events Kukaku made reference to. "In fact, if it was found out you were helping a ryoka, every other member of the Four -" The number was said pointedly. Thrown, like a knife, in her direction. "-Great Noble Families would hunt you down." A smirk. Cruel and a bit petty, replaced the stoicism she had been wearing until now. "I can't seem to recall any other disgraces to the honourable families." The accusation was clear. Twisting the knife.

"You're rather talkative today," Yoruichi smiled, wielding a smug, twisted smile of her own. Once upon a time she knew which buttons to push. She never thought she'd have to use them this way. To exploit it. "Is it because you're excited to see your senpai? Whom you admired so much, after so long? Hmm?" she drawled lazily, tilting her head, mustering as much arrogance as she had always been entitled to. "_Commander of the Special Forces_…."

Sui-Feng felt her shoulders rise, the anger fraying at the ropes of her control. Leave it to Yoruichi to make it sound like a dirty thing. To cheapen the title she had abandoned - that Sui-Feng had bled to earn. Like unsavory coin passing through too many greased hands.

"Was it such a heavy burden for you to be my successor?"

Sui-Feng did all she could to keep her breath from hissing through her teeth, pressurized and boiling like steam. "Don't act so high and mighty," she warned, her voice laced with burning vitriol, "How long do you plan on staying above us? The special forces and police are both under my supervision now. Your era is… long over, _Shihouin Yoruichi_."

She had been waiting over a century to hear her name spoken by her again. She didn't expect to hear it like this. It was different from the first time just moments ago. Different when uttered in half disbelief, half surprise. The deliberate way it was uttered like a curse. She wanted to recoil from it. Disengage. Avoid.

But she continued to stand. Refused to flinch, even as the sharp tip of the unsheathed sword bit deep into the wood, the tremors shuddering - humming - throughout the ceiling of the forest.

She was impressed by the coordination, despite herself. The synchronization. Felt a strange pride. Missed it, almost, as she remembered she had led them once. But there was no time to reminisce.

"This is the difference, between you and me, now." Her voice lowered another register. Menacing and forceful and almost a satisfied purr but filled with murderous intent. It still sent inappropriate, unintended tremors of anticipation through Yoruichi, still as she tried to hold herself, listening. "You remember, how it is, don't you?" There was a mocking underplay to the words. "The head of Omnitsukido's sword is primarily appointed to secure an area before execution. And the head of the Omnitsukido aims to kill all who oppose _us_." There was a strange emphasis on the us. Stark lines between unity and discord. A history condensed into a single word, somehow encapsulating all they used to be - and what they've been forced to become.

"Even if it is the previous Commander," Sui-Feng continued. "Even if it is _you_. You, who chose to abandon the Omnitsukido and the Gotei Thirteen. You, who chose to abandon your family and your honour-" Yoruichi heard the unspoken better than anything else - _and me_ - could not ignore it even if she wanted - "You will have no where to run, Yoruichi."

Yoruichi hadn't planned on running. Not this time.

But she was ready to _move_.

From the looks of it, the force was still comprised of a majority of men - and they always underestimated her. Something she learned long ago to take full advantage of. She moved like lightning, like she used to train - like time was turned back, just for a moment - there was an inescapable joy - a solace to be found, in the sheer, brutal simplicity of violence.

They hadn't expected the assault, nor the viciously efficient manner in which she engaged, broke down, and dispatched one officer after another faster than the eye could follow. It was to their detriment, that they had forgotten who she was - who she still is - well, she was happy to remind them - and remind Sui-Feng she wasn't here to just lie down and accept judgement - even if she meant to atone.

Her fists and feet drilled through muscle and pummeled bones. There were snaps, and cracks and cries of pain and surprise, like a morbid symphony of suffering. They couldn't guard against her onslaught, despite heavily outnumbering her. They were all good officers, she did not doubt it. Talented and hard-working. But she was a prodigy.

Sui-Feng tried to control her expression, tried not to express her surprise, but felt her jaw growing slightly slack, as her cloak ruffled in the warm breeze, even as chills crept across her skin. Chills engendered by the display of prowess, of transcendence - stirring memories and emotion long ago and forcefully forgotten. She almost fell in love again, in that instant - almost forgot the hundred years in between...

Yoruichi's feet touched down upon the branch again, her head cocked arrogantly to the side as her long hair, tossed back as she grinned. Teasing. Mischievous. Momentarily regaining an old masquerade. "I was underestimated, wasn't I? I may have abandoned all my other titles, but I don't remember abandoning my other name."

"Goddess of flash," Sui-Feng hissed in a breath filled in equal parts reverence and venom. Her fallen officers all but forgotten. They would live.

Yoruichi's smile seemed to vanish - swept up by the breeze, like the leaves swirling in the aftermath. There was no more amusement, no more teasing. The moment was upon them. They could both feel it.

"I see," murmured Sui-Feng, reaching for the yellow sash tied tightly around her waist, fingers slow and deliberate, as if with reluctance. She could feel Yoruichi's gaze roaming over her, watching her movements - burning and hungry. She released it from between her fingers, let it arc away like a solar flare as she dug her nails into the seams of her haori. "Then there's no helping it." There was a tear, the sound sharp and rough in the deadly silence that seemed to have fallen where they stood. She tossed away the sleeves, her gaze never leaving the golden ones boring right back at her. "With my own hands," she could see Yoruichi shiver at the words, spoken with the conviction of a sacred vow, "I will tear that other name away from you."

The haori slipped off her shoulders with a deliberate shrug - the tiny movement, somehow still mesmerizing, somehow still graceful, despite the anger blurring her actions with speed.

Yoruichi swallowed. Her mouth dry. Her eyes feasting but her heart aching. She felt her entire body go numb for a second - a fleeting second. "That's… a nostalgic outfit," she said, hating how soft her voice sounded - how it contained all the repressed memories - the ghosts of another era -

"Does it make you remember the past?" The question floated, idle, softer, still threatening.

"A little." Yoruichi admitted.

"Don't hold back," Sui-Feng whispered to her, her voice carried by the stillness. "Remember well."

As if she could forget. As if either of them could forget.

"And carefully compare which of the two of us… is the better warrior."

Yoruichi watched the younger woman drop into a steady crouch, the lines of her posture almost primal, but pristine in technique - saw her fingers caress the bark - remembered their touch - she stepped back, mind still conflicted - not quite ready for what she knew was coming -

Yoruichi raised a hand, blocked the kick to her head. The sheer force of the blow jolted painfully through her bones. She retaliated with her other hand, only to have it blocked swiftly as she expected - Sui-Feng was economical in her movements. Clinical. Efficient. Attack morphed into defense and back to counterattack with a swiftness that made Yoruichi's head spin. Almost panic. The hits came faster, harder, more precise than before - but this was a dance her body remembered.

Suddenly disengaging, she fell back to her spot, half crouched. She tasted the blood in her mouth. Metallic and warm and thick. She can't even remember getting hit. Looking over at her opponent - a bruise, red and fresh, on a bare shoulder. She can see the other woman glance down, almost puzzled, at the injury.

"One-to-one we split the pain, Yoruichi!" Sui-Feng called out. Keeping the tremor from her voice. It's been a long time since anyone had managed to lay hands on her. She can't quite feel the pain.

Yoruichi keeps one hand pressed against the bark. The engagement was dizzying. She tried to assess the damage, watching Sui-Feng warily. Her tongue probed at the cut inside her mouth, wiping off the blood from her teeth. "That's right," she said finally. "Got some tricks up your sleeve now, have you? I couldn't read your movements."

One delicate eyebrow rose, angled. "Is that what you think?" Sui-Feng seemed torn between incredulity and feeling insulted.

Before Yoruichi could taunt her further - Sui-Feng disappeared in a flash.

Yoruichi didn't move, even as she felt a warm breath on the nape of her neck and arms creep around her shoulders, hovering a few centimeters off - not touching - and yet even then, the space between them electric with promise - she felt a cool blade press into her neck, like a kiss, deliberate and tender and filled with intent. She could feel fire erupt inside her, rush through her limbs like molten lava as she felt those lips press against the shell of her ear, "Jinteki Shakusetu."

The blade almost burned her skin as it changed, Yoruichi blinked and in its place, saw the golden gauntlet - staring down the sharp point. She knew all too well the extent of the damage it could do, and how quickly it could do it.

Throat constricting, time seemed to slow as Yoruichi made her move and deftly slipped out of the deadly embrace. She leapt off the branch, high into the air, Sui-Feng triumphantly claiming there was no escape - barely had time to turn when Suzumebachi slashed across the chest, tearing through the thick canvas of her jacket. The metal itself, cold like ice, but the trail it left burned like wildfire. If she had not moved - had not been turning or in the air - she had no doubt it would have carved deeper. There had been no hesitation. She was not holding back.

She landed in an unsteady crouch, hand pressed tightly against her chest, her breathing shallow from the pain as she stared. Sui-feng landed lightly ahead of her, looking down at her. "Why don't you think that I am better?" she questioned softly, stepping menacingly forward. Yoruichi could see her blood dripping from her hand. The crimson-flecked gold. "Did you think that someone like me could not fight against you all out?"

Sui-Feng was disappointed from the lack of response. As if she did not even deserve one. This was not the same woman she fell in love with. None of the merits. All the faults. She was a shell. A fraud. A traitor. "I said not to be cocky," she snarled. "I am already stronger than you. Know the price for retreating from the front for a hundred years as you die, Yoruichi!"

Yoruichi withdrew her hand, saw the black crest blossom across her chest as she straightened slowly, praying for strength.

"Do you remember, _Yoruichi_, what my Suzumebachi's abilities are?"

Yoruichi warily watched her approach, slow and deliberate, like a predator cornering her prey.

"I've perfected it over the past hundred years. Run around as best you can so you don't take a second hit... Even _you_ will die."

She saw Sui-Feng's weight shift, the movement ever so subtle, so minuscule, completely invisible to an untrained eye. She may have been out of practice, but she was not a novice. She jumped away, half turning again, to show her another side, but not far enough to avoid the cut. She could feel her blood pouring from the deep gash, feel the burning as another crest blossomed as she catapulted to another tree. Her hands touched the wood, stabilizing, before she picked up momentum and did what she did best. Sui-Feng was forcing her to run. To run away.

"If you're trying to buy time, they won't disappear!" she hears the taunt float behind her, chasing her, like Sui-Feng.

They used to train like this.

Used to play like this.

"Are you such a coward now, that you would show your back to the enemy, _Yoruichi_?" She uttered her name like an attack every time, intending to wound. It worked.

Every misstep earned her another cut, another injury. She was bleeding from more cuts than she could count. Sui-Feng wanted to make this last. She was toying with her. She felt the strength in her limbs seeping away along with the blood she was losing, wondered how much longer she could last - her muscles were screaming - she'd kept active enough in the world of the living - but the stakes were never this high.

She had to be careful. No more mistakes. There were too many crests for Sui-Feng to miss her next blow if she intended on finishing it. Yoruichi didn't want to die. She didn't come back just to die.

Sui-Feng's eyes narrowed, head cocked as Yoruichi touched the bark with both palms, her foot whipping backwards - the glint of silver and the whistle as they flew at her - only to ricochet harmlessly of her raised hand. A pointless move - what was she -

She saw the shadow in her peripheral vision. On instinct, the kick glances off a raised forearm. She can see the axe kick backed with gravity bearing down upon her like a guillotine. She circles the ankle, brings another hand to swing herself up, stretching out - using the ball of her foot to block the incoming heel. Tremors shake through her form at the force of the impact, but before Yoruichi can recover, Sui-Feng's managed to trap her long enough to switch her hands, long enough to go for the killing blow, she can see Yoruichi's pupils dilate - they are this close -

Yoruichi reacted just in time to let Suzumebachi carve into her arms, instead of her heart, where there was already a crest. She's not sure there's any part of her Sui-Feng hasn't yet marked.

They both fall to the ground. Yoruichi a bit more heavily. Her feet digging into the soft dirt, half-kneeling. She feels warm. Light-headed. She can feel beads of sweat - or is it blood? - trickling down her brow, over her eyes, down the side of her face and into another cut.

"This is the end."

She almost stops breathing when she feels the energy rolling off Sui-Feng in waves. Her chest seized tightly as the kido crackled and picked up, picking up speed. Her skin crawled, when the kido begins to howl.

"I created this," Sui-Feng told her, her shoulders strong and back straight. The white light contoured the lithe lines of her figure, as she stepped closer - always moving closer - not sure if of her own volition. "Be proud. It doesn't even have a name yet."

The dust began to swirl. The maelstrom picked up leaves and twigs and blood-stained regrets alike.

Sui-Feng faltered as Yoruichi straightened, not looking her in the eyes. Her head is bowed, as if in defeat, the shadows swallowing up the crests decorating the side of her face. She feels a chill sink through her veins, rooting her to the ground.

"No, it has a name." There is no more arrogance. No more teasing. No more pretense. Just weariness.

"What did you say?" The cracks are growing larger. The kido slowed, just for a moment, before returning in even more force.

"It's called Shunkou," Yoruichi murmured, closing her eyes. She doesn't want to watch the betrayal take over Sui-Feng's expression. Doesn't want to see what she so conveniently missed before. She may have not been guilty of the crimes for which she was charged, but she was a traitor all the same in the end. "Do you know why your uniform doesn't have a back or sleeves?" She ploughed on, not waiting for a response. "It is meaningless for them to be there. When this technique is perfected, and you let that tension explode - that Kido fights it way through your limbs." Just as it jolted through her own, reinforcing her stance as she clenched her fist. "No material can withstand that kind of energy - that kind of power."

Finally raising her gaze, careful to hide weakness as her hair whips back from the wind, she really looks at Sui-Feng - looks into her eyes. And even through the white gale, she sees the small, broken, young girl she left behind.

"I never wanted to fight you with this," she murmured. "Be careful, Sui-Feng."

_I cannot hurt you._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

She was blinded and deafened. The world turned white. Her fingers felt like they were going to disconnect from her knuckles as she dug them deep into the ground, skidding backwards - not sure which way was up or down or left or right - she only knew she had to hold on as everything she'd thought she had left was blown away in the blast.

When the explosion finally cleared, the white light evaporating into the blue sky, Sui-Feng could feel the heat of the fires, smell the charred forest or what was left - lining the long deep gouges - canyons really - framing a path from her, straight to Yoruichi.

Eyes stinging from the smoke, she raises an arm, only to cough into it, tasting bile and ash. "Impossible," she whispered to herself, her head spinning more than when they fell from the cliff of Sogyoku hill, more than when she had -

Yoruichi raised her arm. Sui-Feng watched the electricity travel down, wrap around her fist and she moved, flash-stepping to evade the blast of Shunkou as it exploded in the spot where she had just been, on the defensive for the first time. A scream tore from her throat, involuntarily, she's not even really thinking, as a tornado of whirling white energy engulfs her and she charges head on, intending to fulfil her promise - bare hands - she was ready to tear her apart - ready to kill - it was unforgivable - she would never forgive -

"Stop."

A quiet command. A spark. And Sui-Feng was frozen. She stared. The walls were crumbling. Yoruichi hand, her fingers, trail across her palm, grasps her wrist - the touch more shattering than the burst of kido she'd just released. She leaned in close. Sui-Feng can taste her breath. Her despair. Or was it her own?

"It's too dangerous. Too soon, for you to learn this technique," she said quietly.

_You swing a sword… like this._

Sui-Feng erupted from the momentary standstill, whirling, cries wrenching from her gut unbidden as she lunged, her movements no longer controlled, no longer graceful.

"_Why?!_ I am stronger than you!"

Yoruichi sidestepped, untouched. Sui-Feng is whirling, vicious, manic.

"I was supposed to have -" Her foot meets thing air, despite the revolutions, despite the power and momentum as Yoruichi slid away once again. "-surpassed you! The hundred years of isolation was supposed to make you weak and bring me strength!"

She dashed forward again, all defense forgotten, wielding nothing but broken pride. "So why?! Why are you still standing in front of me? Why are you here? Are you going to continue controlling me? Answer me_, Yoruichi!_"

A hundred years poured into her name. She felt the weight of it fall upon her shoulders. Fell in force.

"I was disappointed in you!" Her voice is ragged, edgewise, no sound able to contain the depths of what she wanted, "I hate you, and even cursed you!"

Yoruichi feels her screams tearing at the seams of her false composure - she dared not speak, dared not interrupt - she deserved this - deserved to hear this - this was a million times worse than anything Kukaku could throw at her - and Kukaku knew this. She knew this. She would let Sui-Feng hit her, if she weren't afraid of dying.

"I swore I'd become better than you, more powerful than you. I swore to capture you with my own hands."

They are whirling, circling each other like eagles, strikes lash out, hit nothing. Like a dance. Just like a dance. Both their bodies remember the connection their minds fail to retrieve. But the words strike their target every time.

"I cannot forgive you, Yoruichi! I can never forgive you, who betrayed my respect and trust! _I_..."

Yoruichi can hear something different in that last breath. She knows what's going to happen before it does. Sui-Feng launches forward, pouring everything into a last attack, all the hatred, all the anger, all the bitterness and the despair - every little thing that ate away at her over the hundred years, she gave it gladly - she wanted out -

The force of their collision creates another explosion that swallows them both whole. The ground shuddered as if it was having trouble holding itself together.

When the fog clears, Sui-Feng finds herself held back by more kido, a fist millimeters from her face, she is untouched - but even then, the threat - the loss, crystal clear.

Yoruichi's braced herself for balance. Her feet have dug inches into the ground. She is glad. She's not sure she can keep herself up much longer. She slowly pulls her arm back, completely spent. Hears the whisper.

"Why is it?"

She doesn't know what to say.

She doesn't know if there's anything she can say.

Yoruichi has never seen Sui-Feng cry before.

"_Why didn't you take me with you?"_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

She is practically groveling. She hates it. Hates herself. But she has no more strength. No more fight left. The ground feels nice. Unforgiving. Smells like nothing. Not like her. Not like memories. She can hear footsteps. Is she walking away? _Am I just going to let her? After all this? After everything? _

It's tempting. To just give up. To just let go.

The ground shifts, beneath her cheek. She feels a touch, a gentle touch, trace across her spine. To her shoulder. She lets herself be lifted, let's that hand - that traitorous hand - cup her chin and tilt her face up and she loses herself in those golden eyes, not seeing the black crests like dark tattoos, not seeing the streaks of dirt and the scabbing and the bruises. She lets herself forget everything, just for a second -

And then those lips, soft and wet and gentle and just like she remembered, press tightly against her own. Her heart is thumping against her rib cage, feels likes it trying to get out - she opens her mouth, gasping for air at the same time Yoruichi exhales - and Sui-Feng doesn't know who she is anymore - hands are roaming, searching, slipping beneath her uniform, pressed hot against sweat-slicked skin and they're breaking all her defenses and and her kisses taste like blood and tears - she's letting her do this - she's letting her - _her_ -

Sui-Feng tumbles backwards, her hand throbbing dully, planting behind her as she lands ungracefully, all tangled limbs and gasping for breath.

There is confusion in Yoruichi's hazy gaze as she almost follows Sui-Feng down. But her ears are ringing, and her cheek is smarting and starting to bleed again..

Her voice is still rough from her anger and from her crying. "I am not yours anymore, Yoruichi." Her eyes flutter closed of their own volition when Yoruichi reaches out, fingertips feather soft, brushing across a damp cheekbone. She turns into the touch, before snapping out of it, pushing her hand away.

"I regretted it every day, Sui-Feng. I missed you. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I would have brought you with me. I wanted to. I -" She reaches out again, this time for her hand. thumb circling over her knuckles, over the gauntlet.

Sui-Feng hears the words, the promises, wash over her like a balm. It would have been nice, if she'd come back sooner.

"- Sui-Feng you have to believe me. It was Aizen - it was Aizen all along. His alibi is false. He's got control of Central 46 - he..."

"I believe you." Her voice is flat. Betrays nothing.

But they both know there's a hundred years and lines in the sand and scars too deep to forget.

"- what?" Yoruichi watches her stand. Watches her brush her uniform off. There are a few bruises. But she's completely unscathed. Physically.

"I believe you, but it doesn't change anything."

Yoruichi doesn't move. Can't bring herself to.

And Sui-Feng just walks away.


	46. we walk diagonal paths

**Locus of Control**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 46<strong>

Yoruichi's encounter with Retsu was friendly enough. She'd stumbled into the office where the body of imposter Aizen lay cut open meticulously like sliced bread. It was uncanny, really, even though she knew it was not him.

Retsu, as always, caught on quickly. She hadn't barred the door to keep her from coming in, and didn't even move to hide the corpse thing or whatever it was. Calm as ever, even with a woman still considered a traitor to be apprehended on sight in her office, Retsu simply asked a few pointed questions and offered to heal her injuries before shooing her on with a knowing gaze.

It was altogether too easy to slip by the various groups of patrolling officers, not that she was complaining. She wasn't sure she'd be able to show them mercy, if they attempted to capture her, not in her current frame of mind. Not with the scene of Sui-Feng just walking away from her replaying like a broken record in her head.

She thought maybe there'd be something left, something there, but apart from the all too brief kiss she had stolen prematurely - she thought there was some kind of remnant of what they had - except she was anything but sure. The only thing she was certain of was that that hadn't been a good move. As if she could pretend otherwise after Sui-Feng had slapped her... but she couldn't help it, Sui-Feng was always so strong, always so full of conviction and pride and seeing her so broken and knowing it was because of _her _- Yoruichi knew she'd been consumed by folly in the moment but she didn't know what to do and didn't think and all she wanted was for her to stop crying...

Not entirely certain where to go, but figuring there was probably only one other place she wouldn't be attacked on sight, she veered into the direction of a vast estate she used to call home. Even from a distance, the unforgiving wrought iron gates were distinct, jutting high into the blue sky with impunity and pride.

Minutes later, breathing lightly, she slipped through the gate. It groaned loudly, protesting, and the guards standing on either side straightened, alerted, their weapons shifting in their hands as they pointed their spears at her. They looked young. Probably new. They wouldn't recognize her. She raised her hands, prepared to introduce herself, when suddenly the front door slammed open and an elderly woman came flying through the double doors with the whirling energy of someone much younger.

Yoruichi tensed up, rigid like a board, when the lady - she hadn't even gotten a good look at her face - flung herself upon Yoruichi and wrapped her in a bone crushing hug. Yoruichi slackened when she realized she wasn't being attacked, and inhaling deep, she felt her eyes burn a little as she closed them and wrapped her arms around her mother and hugged her back. "I've missed you, Ma," she said with a tearful little laugh.

"I knew you'd come back someday, Yoruichi," Shizuka exclaimed, pushing her away to hold her at arm's length, her gaze running up and down as she appraised Yoruichi, disheveled and kind of bloody and still bearing all the intricate black crests all over her skin. "I see you've encountered the Commander already," she said, there was a strange emphasis on the title as she pursed her lips.

Yoruichi nodded, flushing red. There was no mistaking the meaning behind her tone. She should have expected her mother would find out, if she hadn't known all along.

"Looks like it didn't go well." Her mother tugged at the jacket, deft hands pushing up her sleeves and tugging at the turtleneck she looked for more marks, as if Yoruichi were an injured small child in dire need of a checkup. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Yoruichi brushed her mother's prying hands away and shook her head. Despite the mortifying invasion of privacy, it was nice to be welcome, for a change. To have someone who was happy to see her back, as opposed to hostility and anger and hate. She hastily tried to change the subject, not wanting to be subject to her mother's continuing scrutinizing gaze. "Where's daddy -?"

"Your father passed away a few years ago, Yoruichi."

Yoruichi felt something stir in her heart, but none of the heaviness of proper sorrow as a proper daughter should. She had never been close to her father. He had always been a stalwart figure of their family, closed and distant and never smiling. When she was little, her mother often told her stories of how he used to let her climb all over his back and in between his stances when he performed his forms. How he used to often pick her up so she could ride on his shoulders as he practiced his shunpo. She supposed they were true. Even if Yoruichi could never remember anything but his disappointment.

"How did you know I was here?"

"What mother wouldn't know?" Shizuka pretended to look affronted. She was much less reserved than Yoruichi remembered her mother being. Shizuka flapped her hands dismissively, as if the next thing that came out of her mouth wasn't a very interesting bit of information. "The Commander sent word a little over an hour ago, after your altercation."

Yoruichi wondered, not for the first time, what had transpired in her absence and just how close Sui-Feng and her mother had become… because her mother seemed to speak fondly of Sui-Feng and clearly Sui-Feng kept her mother in the loop not just out of common courtesy. But any further thoughts were pushed aside as her mother beckoned, and she followed her through the doors and set foot into her home for the first time in a hundred years.

She stopped, only halfway past the threshold, feeling a strange anxiety grip her entire frame. She isn't really sure why it is, only that she just remembered she never really liked walking alone through the labyrinthine halls, her silent entourage of guards following her like shadows on the wall. She remembered always hearing the filtered voices of her parents laughing in other rooms, the low murmur of hushed politics punctuated by the clinking drinks and clatter of chopsticks as the nobility dined and feasted on betrayal and plots, while she studied - or tried to - history and management and tactics and war.

She snapped herself out of it, when she glanced over at her mother, who was looking at her strangely. She swallowed and braced herself and moved through the door like nothing was different and her mother disappeared around the corner.

Yoruichi didn't recognize any of the servants as she walked by the ones lined up against the wall, frozen in their tasks so as to not disturb her path, as they always have done. Well, she could never remember their faces, they were always bowed when she laid eyes on them.

She walked by open door after open door, and all the areas looked untouched and unchanged and just the same as they had when she used to walk by them in her younger years. They finally came upon a room that was only ever reserved for special guests. Yoruichi supposed that is what she has become now. She watches guardedly as her mother perches herself upon a chair, like a bird ready to take flight. She's not quite sure where to sit, so she stays near the door, hovering. She's always felt better on her feet.

It isn't until her mother stops moving that she's able to really study her face. She can see the toll of time etched into the lines around her eyes and mouth, the stress she has always contained in her posture, the weight on her shoulders. She sees her mother smiling, and she isn't sure what to say, she's not sure there are words for what she wants to say.

She worried needlessly, as usual. Her mother never pulled her punches with her. "Why did you leave, Yoruichi?"

Yoruichi stood, rooted awkwardly to the spot. She stared down at her hands, the words and excuses running through her head in circles. She isn't sure she knows which one to run after.

"You must know by now, Mother."

"I want to hear it from you."

Yoruichi found a knot in the wood panel of the wall to stare at instead of looking her mother in the eye.

"He probably would have managed, but Kisuke is my best friend... I recommended him for the position, you know," Yoruichi said quietly, shrugging halfheartedly, feeling like kid terrified to meet her mother's gaze. "The entire Gotei Thirteen was in a mess, and I had dropped the ball with the Omnitsukido. We should have known what was out there. We should have been watching. I felt… I don't know. I felt responsible. It was my fault no one knew what was going on. My fault Kisuke was in the middle of it. He wasn't guilty for what they accused him of. Anyone who knew him knows he couldn't have done such a thing. Of course no one was going to listen. And I was the perfect person to get him out of that sham of a trial in Central 46."

"But you didn't have to, Yoruichi." There was a strange note to her tone, not quite the judgement Yoruichi expected. Nor the rebuke, late as it was, as little good it would do even if given. "You abandoned everything. All your fortune, your reputation, your family -" Shizuka paused, only for a moment, "- the woman you loved and who _loved you back_ - for a friend who could have survived without it anyway… and for what? To what end? What did you expect would happen, what did you expect to get out of it?"

Yoruichi shrugged again, not sure how else to move, her feet felt heavy, leaden as the pleading crept unbidden into her voice. She just wanted someone to understand. Who else could, if not her mother? It wasn't like she could deny who she was _now_ after everything, after all that's happened. "I've wondered all my life what it would be like if I wasn't born who I was. You know I wasn't happy here. You knew that all along, but I couldn't get far enough away."

She chose tactfully not to mention the fiasco of her engagement, among other things. Yoruichi was certain her mother remembered the details just as vividly, there was no point rehashing it. "I couldn't escape so long as I remained in Seireitei... I just wanted out."

"But it's not what you imagined," Shizuka supplied softly.

Yoruichi shook her head, gaze dropping to the floor, feeling her shoulders rise a bit higher, defensively.

There was a long silence.

"What made you decide to come back, Yoruichi?"

Inhaling deeply, she raised her head. This was something she could answer with certainty and finality. "It was time. I have to make things right."

"You have a lot of work ahead of you."

"I know." Yoruichi wrung her hands and began to pace. "How much do you know about - how much does she know - I - I want to - know - what's happened since I was gone?"

Shizuka patted the empty seat beside her.

"It is a long story, Yoruichi. You will want to sit."

* * *

><p>The next time she saw Sui-Feng was when Aizen decided to take even the revelation of the long dead truth into his own hands. Robbing them even of satisfaction of finally exposing him for the traitor he was.<p>

They'd both had the same idea when they went for Aizen, both underestimated him. But in that moment where they tried, there was this shared sliver of triumph when they'd almost managed to capture him, a gleeful spike of vengeance when the culmination of wishing and praying that justice would prevail seemed like it would be done. And in those precious few minutes where they'd worked together as seamlessly, as synchronized as they had in the past - not needing words or looks - Yoruichi felt whole again. .

And then when he'd escaped, they were powerless to stop him. Yoruichi didn't even care because Sui-Feng tossed a brief look of gratitude her way for shouting a warning. It gave her hope.

There was a strange feeling in the air when all of it was over. Like all the nostalgia and memories and hope of the future was rolling into one strange, otherworldly state that she could only pass through and exert no control over. It was just another kind of limbo. The end of an era, on the cusp of a new one, and she had no idea if she was going to be able stand where she wanted to, or if there was even a place for her.

Not really thinking, but drawn to her like a moth to a flame even at a distance, she followed Sui-Feng to where Byakuya was being treated, watched as they spoke - watched Sui-Feng touch his hand and hold it tightly, just for a second. A thought crossed her mind, she wondered, but no. They looked to be just close friends. Two talented young people who had looked up to her and maybe found friendship in the shadow of an abandoned pedestal. But it made so much more sense now.

Byakuya's shunpo was just developing when she'd left and frankly, at the time he was quite terrible at it. But if he had trained with Sui-Feng that would even explain some of his moves that she'd seen firsthand when they'd engaged over Ichigo's unconscious form. Shunpo was Shunpo but there were traces of style - familiar techniques she hadn't told anyone but Sui-Feng.

When Sui-Feng glanced over her shoulder, she knew Sui-Feng saw her standing there, watching her. The moment their gazes locked, time seemed to stretch. From Sui-Feng, a challenge, and from Yoruichi, a promise. Yoruichi wanted to tell her, she knew everything now, everything she had left her to, everything she had abandoned and everything Sui-Feng had to suffer. She wanted to say sorry, for the secrets she kept, for leaving without saying goodbye, for not bringing her along when she made a promise - and sorry, that she assumed it would be the better thing to do, the unselfish thing to do, when really it was the most selfish thing of all.

But still she said nothing, and did nothing, when Sui-Feng turned to leave without looking back, daring her to follow in the space she left behind.

Yoruichi almost jumped out of her skin when a heavy hand clapped down upon her shoulder. She turned, armed with a glare, only to find Shunsui's rugged jaw fill her vision as he smiled an apologetic smile down at her.

"Shunsui," she croaked, struggling to recover her voice.

"Yoruichi Shihoin, as I live and breathe," he grinned, tipping his hat at her with his other hand. "Thought I heard you've been flitting about the place."

"You haven't changed one bit, Shunsui. How do you do it?" she mustered a smile as best she could. She always liked Shunsui. He was always far cry from the doom and gloom some of the other Captains wore like a second uniform, even now.

"Sleep. Drink. Women. Flowers. Good friends. Trying my best to live life, without regrets," he grinned, pulling back his hand. "Take your pick. Easier said than done, of course," He suddenly grew serious. She was almost taken aback by the somberness in his expression. It looked strange, upon his face, like it wasn't sure which muscles to use.

She knew what he was going to ask, could see the question building as he gathered the effort to expel it. "Lisa is doing well," she told him quietly. "It's not an easy life out there, but they are all doing well."

Shunsui was silent for the longest moment, uncharacteristically stoic. "I'm glad," he said. And she thought she almost heard a little break in his voice, but he smiled it all away.

"I see Nanao has really grown up," she said, patting his arm in as subtle a gesture she could attempt. "I remember she was a tiny little kid way back when."

He chuckled almost self-deprecatingly. "A lot of people had to do a lot of growing up. Time moves forward. We must follow as best we can."

"Truer words never spoken," Yoruichi nodded as they both gazed off at the bustle around them. There was a certain calm to be found in the storm of the aftermath, in the busy bustle of healers and workers and soldiers scrambling. They stood like statues, unmoving from their vigil, like the remnants of a different era, slightly out of place, but still existing as the world shifted around them.

"What do you see, Yoruichi?" Shunsui asked suddenly. She's not sure what to make of his tone.

"What do you mean?" she asked, turning to look at him. He's gazing off into the distance, but his gaze flickers back to her periodically, just long enough to keep her from disengaging.

"A hundred years away, it must give you new perspective?"

"I don't know," she muttered, a bit despondently. "I've come to harbour a lot more doubts than answers."

His gaze lingered, this time, eyes glimmering beneath the shadow of his ridiculous hat. He reminded her a bit of Kisuke. She's not sure she likes that about him. They both had a strange tendency to lapse into bouts of contemplation out of the blue, it was frustrating to keep up with the swing in the mood of the conversation sometimes. "Maybe you can't find the answers because there are none to find."

She let a slight frown take over her features as she stared steadily back at him, waving off a stare from a medic who appeared to recognize her face.

Shunsui turned away, sliding his hands into his sleeves as he tilted his head up at the sky, breathing deeply, before he spoke again. "I think life has curious ways of working itself out. The paths we walk may not always be the ones we see. And maybe you wander off the main road but sometimes we get to our destinations in an indirect way, you know? You just gotta keep walking and stop looking back so you can see where you might be going."

There's a lot more to what he's saying, but she doesn't need him to elaborate. She quirks a small grin, appreciating the message all the same. "Living life without regrets, huh?"

"It's the only thing holding you back. Own up to mistakes you think you've made, but don't dwell… there's always a way forward. Just gotta keep walking, my friend."

* * *

><p>It's another few days before she tracks Sui-Feng down again. She's pieced together enough of the hundred years from old colleagues like Shunsui, Omaeda and even Retsu. And filled in even more gaps with subsequent visits with her Mother and Kukaku. She even managed to chat with Byakuya, though he was incredibly cold up until Yoruichi mentioned Hisana, something Kukaku explained to her in great detail - he seemed to open up then. Then ended on as friendly a note as she could have expected, but he left her with a warning without uncertainty on the subject of Sui-Feng.<p>

Shunsui was right, they all did a lot of growing up.

Armed with enough of history to not walk forward blind, Yoruichi staked out the office, and picked up Sui-Feng's trail from her brief appearance at the barracks.

It was how she now found herself running after Sui-Feng through a meticulously kept garden, not even entirely certain where she was going, but not caring so long as she had her in her sights.

Like Shunsui said. Just had to keep walking.

And this time, in the right direction. Not away.

It didn't matter that she still had the hornet's crests all over her body still - Retsu couldn't remove those, even with her skill - didn't matter if it marked her for the traitor everyone thought she was. Yoruichi was determined to follow her anywhere, to talk until she listened, to stand until she realized she wasn't ever going to run again.

She called out Sui-Feng's name loud enough to wake the dead. But there was no sign that Sui-Feng had heard, but Yoruichi knew she did. She would have been deaf, not to. It was then she slowed to a stop, coming to a realization just as she skidded slightly on the flat grey stone tiles beneath her feet. This wasn't a garden.

It was a cemetery.

A hundred meters away, and unable to muster to strength of will to approach any nearer, Yoruichi watched as Sui-Feng knelt before the two rightmost graves. She stood still, just like the majestic stone lion statues that framed the gate she had dashed through without even looking, without realizing.

She watched as Sui-Feng lit some incense for each grave, bowing deeply to each in between. There were six, she knew. The six that looked weathered, by time and the elements. The six she had seen only once before, when she was still the heir - when everything was simple and uncomplicated and she knew where they stood and how to love her and had everything she wanted but didn't realize it -

_Her parents._

Parents Yoruichi never thought of meeting. Never thought to get to know. Yoruichi swallowed. She had no idea what they were like. Had no idea if they were close. Had no idea what they knew, if they knew, if Sui-Feng told them things, or what they thought if they did.

She wondered what Sui-Feng was thinking, what she was saying, what confessions were guarded by those who were no longer with them.

Sui-Feng didn't move for the longest time. Yoruichi didn't either.

Yoruichi watched until the sun began to bleed into the horizon, casting a golden hue every surface it touched. Watched until her muscles grew stiff and her feet were aching.

And when finally Sui-Feng stood to leave, she turned, and glanced in her direction. Distance seemed to vanish in that look. Yoruichi felt herself move forward, step closer, hand reaching -

But then she blinked, Sui-Feng was no longer there again.

Clearly, Sui-Feng was keeping her at a distance. Almost like a game they used to play when they trained together. Like she was taunting her with the past. Challenging her to try and get close. To dare grasp at another chance, slim as it was... or maybe she was reading the signs wrong. Maybe she wanted nothing to do with her anymore. Yoruichi could respect that, if that's what it came to. Except she had to know for sure.

She was not the Goddess of Flash for nothing.

She could close the distance and find out.

_Just have to keep walking._

* * *

><p>She camped up on the roof all night, watching the stars, waiting. They sparkled innocuously in the clear night sky, same as they did a hundred years ago, in happier times.<p>

Sui-Feng wasn't sleeping. Yoruichi could hear her tossing and turning, the restlessness seeping through the open window in her room.

Truth was she hadn't quite figured out what to do yet. She'd hoped the answer would come to her if she could just talk to her, if she got a chance to explain - even knowing it wouldn't mean much - she had to explain, even if Sui-Feng didn't want to listen - she couldn't just _not_ talk about it, even though she knew no amount of words could ever make up for the hundred years in between. But it was a starting point.

She would wait until morning though.

When morning finally came, she heard rustling, a slammed door, a couple of thuds - she could picture Sui-Feng kicking a wardrobe in frustration, irritation exacerbated by the lack of sleep.

Perhaps it wasn't the best idea to linger around her room all night - but if Sui-Feng was anything like she was before - she was always angry in the morning. And if Yoruichi really thought about it, she wanted her to be angry like when they fought because really anything would be better than that apathy.

She heard the door slide open, and stood up, legs cramped from the vigil. She dropped to the ground, in front of her, before she could step off the porch. Blocking off any paths of escape.

"Sui-Feng, please -"

"What are you doing here?" The words were still cold and flat. Grey eyes sliced through her resolve like knives. "Shouldn't you be running back to the world of the living? Your part is done here, isn't it?"

"No. It's not."

"Well, you'd better get on it then, shouldn't you?" Sui-Feng made to push past her, Yoruichi, in a moment of weakness, almost let her. But she rallied and reached out to grab her arm.

"Can we talk about -"

"Don't touch me," Sui-Feng hissed, her look scorching enough to burn like acid, but Yoruichi did not falter.

"I just want to -"

"There's nothing for you to say that I care to hear," Sui-Feng said, in a low voice, "Now let go of me before I -"

"Kill me?" Yoruichi retorted bitterly. "Go ahead then. All your marks, they're still here. Take your pick. Release Suzumebachi." She pulled her closer, Sui-Feng resisting, muscles twitching beneath her fingertips, all energy and movement, but unable to shake her grip without more drastic measures. "Go on then. Do it. "

Sui-Feng made to move, drew back a free hand, to hit her again, but Yoruichi saw it coming. She caught the blow, the pain thudding through her forearm. With both fists captured, yanked her closer, close enough their noses were practically touching, close enough that Yoruichi could feel her breath ghost across her own lips. "You can't, can you."

"You don't know what I can or cannot do," Sui-Feng whispered, her grey eyes glinting like steel.

"You're right. I don't," Yoruichi admitted, staring straight back at her. They were close enough she could see a flush creep down Sui-Feng's neck, disappearing into the v of her uniform. Could see her pulse quicken. Could feel her heart beating, quickened by anger and maybe - just maybe - some long awakened desire. "But I used to know you. And you used to love me -"

"That was a long time ago," Sui-Feng sounded faint. Lacked ire.

"- it was. I made a mistake. I should have never left you -"

"-but you did, and I've moved on-"

Yoruichi ploughed on, ignoring the acute pain upon hearing that remark, hoping against hope it wasn't really true, that it was just Sui-Feng's vindictive streak showing its colours. "-I know it means nothing to you now, but just let me say this, please."

Sui-Feng stilled, stopped struggling, stopped fighting back just for a moment. The moment was enough.

It was a torrential outpouring of apologies without excuses. She didn't expect it would do much. Words were only words, in the end. And nothing was easier to break than promises. But she just had to try - to know she said them to her face, that she meant them in her heart, even if Sui-Feng never believed her.

"I'm sorry I fucked up. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for leaving you with all the things I hated. I'm sorry for leaving you to deal with my family and everything they tried to do to you. I'm sorry you had to pick up the pieces of the mess I made and that you had to suffer so much. I'm sorry I left without saying anything and that I kept things from you. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you for the past hundred years -"

"What do you want me to do with these apologies?" Sui-Feng muttered, but there was less bite.

Yoruichi could almost swear Sui-Feng's look softened. She hoped. Maybe she was fooling herself. Just a little. "I don't know. I just need you to hear them." She paused, her eyes flickering down to pursed lips, involuntarily. She refocused her gaze back to Sui-Fengs's, staring back into a cold, cold gaze she hoped was thawing. "I still love you. I've _always_ loved you. I never stopped loving you."

Sui-Feng's mask suddenly cracked, replaced by a haunted look with depths Yoruichi couldn't fathom. "Even if I want to forgive you, I can't forget," she whispered, staring at her wrists, which Yoruichi still held, keeping her from pulling away, from putting distance between them.

"I'm not asking you to," Yoruichi said softly. "I know what I did is… I don't know if I'll ever be able to make it up to you. I want to make it up to you. I know I hurt you more than I can ever imagine. Just please know, it was not my intention."

She released one hand, hesitantly reached up to touch Sui-Feng's face, her heart soaring when the younger woman let her. "You had such a bright future, I didn't want to take that away from you. I thought leaving you behind was the right thing to do because - just because I didn't want my life didn't mean you didn't want yours. I thought it would have been what you wanted. I wanted to protect you. I didn't know how. I don't know how. I just…"

"Are you staying?"

"Yes." Yoruichi said resolutely, then backtracked when Sui-Feng's eyes suddenly narrowed. "I don't want my job back - from what I've seen you've been doing much better at it than I ever could." She meant it. She figured it came through because the glare receded somewhat. Yoruichi exhaled. "I'm staying because I want to… I want to make things right. I want to be with you again. If you...?"

Sui-Feng finally looked away. "If you came back fifty years ago and asked me, I would have said yes in a heartbeat," she murmured softly, a miniscule shrug traversing through her frame. "But now? It's been a hundred years, Yoruichi. I'm not the same person I was - not the same person you left behind."

"I -I know that, Sui-Feng, but-"

"I spent half the century trying to prove your innocence and the other half cursing your name every night before I fell asleep. I've killed more people than I can count. I've betrayed more people than I know. I've saved people just as often as I've sacrificed them, but I don't even remember their faces, let alone their names," she smiled sadly, and there was a weariness that somehow captured more than the weight of a hundred years.

"I've dreamed of seeing you again - of speaking with you again for so long - but now that you're actually here? I can't even remember what I thought I'd feel. What I thought I'd do. Maybe I'd hoped you'd let me back into your life. That we'd just pick up where we left off. I probably would have been satisfied with just an apology and would have followed you like an obedient little servant. But I can't even remember the person I thought you were, because everything I thought I knew shattered when you left. And time broke the rest of the person I used to be," she shrugged, tugging her hand away - and Yoruichi let her go -

- only to turn back and touch Yoruichi's face, fingertips tracing the crests still etched into her skin almost lovingly. "I loved you more than you could ever know. I figured you didn't realize how much if you could just leave like you did." Sui-Feng paused, gaze flickering upwards to meet an unsteady golden one.

Yoruichi could feel her skin tingling, heated and raw where Sui-Feng had touched.

"But the thing is, you're standing in front of me now, and I see you - and you look exactly the same, you feel exactly the same -"

Her fingers trailed down to brush across Yoruichi's lips, sending shivers down Yoruichi's spine.

Sui-Feng's gaze was far.

"All I can think is you're just a memory now. A ghost... And you don't know who I am anymore."

She slips through her grasp like water, and Yoruichi almost let her go - almost let her walk away - because really, Sui-Feng deserved better - deserved more and Yoruichi wasn't even sure what to do or what would change, if anything would. If she was a better person, she'd let her forget. But Yoruichi's already lived a century without her, thinking it was the right thing to do and all she knew was she didn't want to live without Sui-Feng ever again - even if she was different, even if she had changed -

And Sui-Feng's still looking at her even as she turns away, there's a challenge in her lingering gaze - and Yoruichi glances past her shoulder, sees her reflection in the mirror in her room - sees her own unblemished skin, still tingling from the whispers her touch left behind, and it _means _something that she's taken the marks away - even if she has changed, she was still _Sui-Feng_ and that was all she needed to know.

She reaches out, her fingers circling a slender wrist, and it slips through her mouth before she thinks better of it, but her body is moving with a courage she no longer has. "Then let me get to know you again," she says, but even to her ears, it sounds like a plea - as it should. She's pulling her back, and Sui-Feng's eyes are stormy, inscrutable, but there's a twist in her mouth - like she's forgotten how to smile - and maybe she has - Yoruichi's not holding on tight enough to keep her but she sees Sui-Feng moving closer and her hands reach up, curl around the collar of her jacket and yanks her close - and Yoruichi thinks, that this is it, she is going to kill me or break my neck or something - and she would deserve it for having the nerve to ask for another chance -

- and instead finds lips crashing against her own with a desperation and a yearning that is unmistakable despite the cloudiness of intent - there's enough force behind it that she lets Sui-Feng push her back, into the door, hard enough she can feel her shoulder bruising. She's not sure what this is or what this means exactly - only that maybe this is the first step to forgiveness.

They stumble past the frame - she lets Sui-Feng tear at her clothes - she is still methodical - they're flung aside like unwanted memories. She's not sure where her jacket's gone - and her shirt is torn from the neck to the sleeve. Maybe Sui-Feng just wants to use her, but Yoruichi's not going to say no. They've almost forgotten to close the door before tumbling backwards onto the bed and back in time, arms and legs and nose to nose and they still fit perfectly together like two pieces of the same puzzle even in the midst of chaos.

Yoruichi breaks away for a moment, half-undressed already, gasping, heart thundering, skin on fire - "Even if it takes a hundred years. I don't care," she whispers, not even sure Sui-Feng can hear her - she almost can't hear herself through the buzzing in her ears and the fog clouding up her mind as she closes her eyes tightly shut and sinks into the touch she's yearned for - for _decades_ -

"I'm here. I'll be here -" Yoruichi's breath hitches, she is derailed, shudders, as Sui-Feng's teeth scrapes against her throat, deft hands trailing down her sides, splayed across her rib cage and holding her - or them? - together -

Her left hand is wrapped in Sui-Feng's hair - the other digs into the bedsheets, searching for a grip - kisses marking a wandering path down her body, "-I'm not going away again. I promise -" She almost bites her tongue when Sui-Feng's lips press feather light against her hip - then against her inner thigh -

- she tries her best to swallow a moan - she needs to say it - even if Sui-Feng doesn't believe her, or doesn't want to hear it, even if it might mean next to nothing - "I promise with all my heart, and my soul and -"

- it's all she can do to hold on and just keep breathing, but she's already lost track of time. She's not sure if it's been seconds, days, decades, she can't tell, only that it feels like forever that she's been dreaming of this moment and she can't think of anything else other than the feeling of her kisses and tongue and hands and she is practically chanting, her nails break through skin as she is broken to the pieces she's been holding together for so long -

"All I have left is your to take - I promise you, Sui-Feng - forever- even if it takes a hundred years-"

- blood is roaring in her ears, she is practically writhing, creamy silken sheets sliding beneath her - those _fingers_ - she clenches her teeth, feels them deep inside, stroking - precise and methodical and rhythmic and power - her throat is raw - she sees white -

- and with a choked gasp and muffled cry she is crashing down from wave after wave and Sui-Feng is clutching her close, like an anchor, whispering in her ear and she can't even make out the words in the haze but it feels like she's finally come home and maybe there's still a shadow of what they used to have.

"No more promises, Yoruichi. _Show me_."

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_._

**LENGTHY AUTHOR NOTE ENSUES**

_I want to address some things with this chapter. Skip if you wish, but I know there are many points of contention/areas which you may question in terms of characterization. _

1) Yoruichi is hung up on feeling guilty, and some of you seem to feel quite vehemently about her going after Sui-Feng and wanting her back. I _personally_ think it's more for the sake of the consequences that resulted from her actions than any actual wrongdoing on her part. Sure, she left in a really shitty way but I really think Yoruichi did the best she could with the situation and made a hard decision choosing between helping out her best friend and the woman she loved and she had to live with what that choice entailed. **I don't blame her for doing what she did.** It made sense to her given the context, and I think, in many ways, it _was_ the right thing to do. It was just unfortunate that it had such repercussions. She strikes me as someone who, while headstrong and independent and confident, has issues owning up to what she perceives to be personal failures. I don't think she's a bad person and yes she has to make it up to Sui-Feng, but while she is kind of wallowing and going "oh I don't deserve her and etc". As the writer of this fanfic, I think she does. She's going to have to work to get her happy ending, but they both deserve a happy ending which I fully intend on giving them.

2) It may sound like **Yoruichi is working through a lot of repetition** in her thoughts and what she wants to do. This is intentional. Until she's able to say them to Sui-Feng and vocalize all she feels, she's hashing and rehashing everything she knows she has to say and own up to. She mentions it might not mean anything, and I don't think she expects words to be enough, but she needs to lay it all out on the table before they can both even try to move forward. There's no more room for assumptions. She gets a little push from Shunsui to get over her doubts and just go for it.

3) With **regards to** **pacing** - I had a lot of hesitations about posting this chapter. As both Cinis and Vocarin know (bless you both for your aid and advice I don't know if I've action-ed on it properly but do know it did not fall on deaf ears) I found it very difficult to decide how to make it move forward. What could Yoruichi do to win Sui-Feng back? How would their relationship rekindle and move forward in an organic, natural way without forcing them into tropes and breaking their characters? How would they go about it seeing as it's been SO LONG and they're essentially different people now? And Sui-Feng has spent a long time hating Yoruichi, something like that isn't going to disappear in a few days or weeks.

This was originally going to be two chapters, but I felt that if I had left it without the confrontation and just Yoruichi talking to people and trying her best to find out everything - there wasn't much pushing it forward. Sui-Feng keeps walking away and Yoruichi keeps moping and I didn't want to drag it out over two chapters. The middle of which would have really sagged. I was also waiting to tackle the big confrontation, as some of you have been waiting for it too.

4) **The turning point:** So Yoruichi got all her apologies out and made a lot of new promises in the heat of it all - the turning point I wanted to highlight was where Sui-Feng decides to remove the crests after Yoruichi's said her piece. This is significant. Yoruichi realises it's tantamount to her leaving the door open a crack, Yoruichi just has to dive forward and make the best of this window of opportunity. I think Sui-Feng has always been attracted to Yoruichi's easy confidence and she really just needed to hear it straight up that Yoruichi _knows _and understands everything that's happened. This in no way means that's enough and Yoruichi's out of the doghouse, but it's a compromise and the first step forward.

5) **Sui-Feng gave in so easily! WTH! **Them sleeping together is _not_ going to fix this entire 45 chapters of hate and over a century of bitterness - that was never the intention. The intention was that, these are two people who, for decades, have harbored a plethora of incredibly strong and intense feelings that culminate in this... this sort of explosion that kind of mirrors their fight. It was bound to happen. I don't see them containing that amount of feeling after wanting each other and missing each other for long - as confused and as chaotic as it is right now - and having Sui-Feng just walk away again which she's already done a couple of times across the scenes in this chapter.

Sui-Feng is a guarded person. In her fights she always holds back, watches, plays weak, until she's figured out her opponent. I see her tackling Yoruichi in the same way. She was waiting for Yoruichi to show her intentions. While Sui-Feng has admitted to hating her for half a century, she's never stopped loving Yoruichi - that's why she's been so torn this way and that throughout the story... or at least, that was how she was supposed to come across. Obviously, the dynamic between them has changed and ultimately they still fit together and are meant for each other but a little different now.

How? I don't think they know, except when Sui-Feng tells Yoruichi, _you don't know me any more_, it's not so much that she doesn't believe they'll work, but she's issuing a challenge to Yoruichi and which Yoruichi accepts when she says, _then let me get to know you again_, both confirming that yes, she is back for good, and she's going to try and who cares if they've changed because they're still at their core, the person that the other has never managed to get over. For the moment, it's enough.

I don't see it as Sui-Feng giving in. I also don't see it as it fixing anything really, only that they're sort of both broken and aren't quite sure how to relate to each other so hey, falling back into old patterns! Because, at the end of the day, that's exactly how they started (if any of you have read _Sweat_ which can be considered a prequel to this fic). Yoruichi initiated the relationship. Yoruichi was always in control. This time she's letting Sui-Feng call the shots, which Sui-Feng does. Sure Yoruichi pulls her back, but Sui Feng is the one in control this time.

So anyway, at the end of the they still have a lot of obstacles ahead of them to make it all work. None of the problems has disappeared. They will be dealt with piece by piece. And I'll be writing up to Chapter 50.

_I don't know if any of that made sense. Or if it was all totally obvious. And apologies for random tense changes... I'm working on it._

_I look forward to hearing your comments, thoughts, suggestions of upcoming scenes, as always._

_Thanks to those who have taken the time to leave really thoughtful reviews. I think I would have stopped writing this a long time ago otherwise._

* * *

><p><em>ALSO OMFG AMAZING FANART by lnBY GO LOOK (insert dots where appropriate)<em>

_lnby_

_deviantart_

_com/_

_art/Yoruichi-Vs-Soi-Fon-446846656_


	47. the manipulation of space

**Locus of Control**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 47<strong>

Sui-Feng sat pensively at the bar, hands cupped around the still steaming mug. She personally felt more like alcohol at the moment, but she didn't want to make another decision she'd probably end up second guessing.

When two chairs scraped back a few moments later, and two familiar faces came into view on the other side of the table, she looked up, finally tearing her gaze away from the dregs of her tea.

"Kukaku. Byakuya," she said, nodding rather solemnly.

There wasn't any discernable difference she could see - Kukaku looked exactly as she did when they'd last parted ways. Minus the blood and an arm, but that was besides the point. Her outfit did look a little more ragged than it used to, but that too wasn't much of a surprise. She wore it well though, and seemed completely at ease.

Byakuya, on the other hand, had aged. Gone were the easy smiles of his younger years and the malleable face that wore happiness and eagerness so readily. In its place was an expression that reminded her much of his grandfather, without the lines. It was stony and cold and difficult to read. He'd finally mastered the nobility's poker face.

They both nodded back at her rather stiffly. She's not sure that boded well. While she knew over a hundred ways to kill a man without breaking a sweat or spilling blood, she still found herself ill at ease in the midst of an awkward situation, even if it was one she was prepared for.

It was quiet. The kind of quiet that contained multitudes. They watched her warily - she's come to expect always seeing a glimmer of fear in gazes she looked into. She looked back, tired and reserved and already doubting. But she didn't make all this effort for nothing. She had a purpose.

"I'd like to make amends," she blurted, straight to the point, with a bit less composure than she would have liked.

Kukaku, bless her, hadn't changed one bit from what she remembered. The woman reached over to her cup with her one good hand and tipped the mug sideways, chuckling when water slid across the table. All her feigned reserve sliding away in a heartbeat. "And here I thought you only got maudlin when it's alcohol."

Sui-Feng pursed her lips, not quite in the mood to smile, but appreciating the attempt all the same, even if it was at her expense. She carefully placed the mug back upright.

Byakuya, on the other hand, was as cool as ever. Not even a flicker, across his stoic mask.

"I - I miss having you both in my life. I've always considered you to be my closest friends. You've been there and stood by me when I needed it the most. I know I haven't been the best of… of anything really, but I hope you know I truly cherish our friendship, even if I may not have always shown it." She exhaled, "I've made mistakes. I've hurt both of you in different ways and I'm sorry."

Kukaku rapped the table with her knuckles after a beat, with an expectant look on her face. "So you gonna buy me a drink or what?"

Sui-Feng started. "Is that all it takes?"

"I was never angry with you, kid. Shit happens. We make our own choices," she echoed, then grinned at Sui-Feng's carefully bemused expression as she quirked an eyebrow. "If you must know, I've gotten good with just one hand," she said, laughing as Sui-Feng blushed.

She wiggled her fingers cheekily, "Silver linings, you just gotta look for them sometimes. Am I right?" she chirped, turning to Byakuya, who was now staring down at his clasped hands as if steeling himself for another approach.

He nodded. "I appreciate the gesture, Captain Sui-Feng. And thank you for coming by to see me when I was recovering."

Sui-Feng grimaced slightly. She could hear there was more to come. Well, she had opened this door.

"I blamed you for many things for a long time once we lost touch, Sui-Feng. Things that fell into place and came into light after..."

"I know I -"

"Hisana had always been ill. I had known from the beginning. I know it wasn't you. It may have played a part, but you had no way of knowing. You forced me to grow up, Sui-Feng, and I was angry that I didn't have the choice. But I suppose no one ever truly does, do they?"

Sui-Feng shook her head. And Kukaku was dead silent.

His expression softened.

"But you've also played a part in shaping my life. And helped me face the truths I would not have faced on my own, even in your absence. Your influence is long reaching, my friend." He reached out to touch her hand, tentatively.

"And I have you to thank, for leading me to Rukia…" he trailed away momentarily, his slate grey eyes flickering uncertainly. "I haven't been the best brother to her... Nor have I been, to you."

He inhaled deeply. "I would also like that to change."

"That's so sweet," said Kukaku into the silence that lapsed. "I'm glad we've had a chance to clear the air between us, because seriously, you two."

She fell abruptly silent, and when they looked to her in confusion, she showed an uncharacteristic amount of restraint and waited about three seconds before springing to her feet and erupting. "GROUP HUG, YOU DUMBASSES!"

"Well, I am not particularly fond of losing myself in drink as Kukaku here," Byakuya said as he moved his head out of the way of Kukaku's swinging prosthetic arm with an admirable amount of dignity, "But perhaps a cup of tea would be nice."

Kukaku stared at him slack jawed for a moment, then planted one hand onto the table like a pillar as she leaned over it. "But you can't talk about sex over tea. It's just not the same."

Byakuya paused tactfully, for a moment, before tilting his head quizzically.

"I'd make a joke here about you not getting any but that would just be cruel given what I just learned. So," Kukaku turned to Sui-Feng with an expectant look on her face. "Was it good?"

Sui-Feng glared.

"Oh come on. It's pretty obvious. I can see the tail end of scratches on your shoulders. Meowww," she made a claw with her one good hand as she winked. "And I'd wager there's much more on your back. Not to mention the bruising. And the faint impression of bite marks from here," Kukaku pointed at her collarbone and traced the path up to just below her ear. "To here. And you're moving a bit gingerly."

Sui-Feng did not abate in her glaring. She could feel herself flushing, and hoped she could pass it off as anger.

Kukaku frowned in return, the mood instantly shifting. "You're regretting it, aren't you. I can see it on your face."

"It's really none of your concern."

"Of course it is! I mean for fuck's sake, took you long enough just to come say hi to me. I shudder to think how long it'll take if I leave you to your own devices!"

"I've managed to so far, Kukaku," Sui-Feng sniffed, her gaze sliding sideways.

"You've both been pining after each other for over a goddamn century! Not to mention everything you've both done just to get to this - this point in time! And Yoruichi was my best friend and maybe is going to be again, but I don't know. And _you_ silly are still my best friend. But you both can be colossal idiots!" Kukaku sucked in a deep breath after the short rant, though it didn't seem to calm her down at all. She gestured with wordless frustration at Sui-Feng for a moment before Sui-Feng stood and placed her hand on her good shoulder and pushed her back down into her seat.

"It was a moment of weakness."

"Of course it was," snapped Kukaku, practically vibrating in her chair in agitation. The situation might have almost been laughable, had it not been about subject Sui-Feng wasn't prepared to disclose to anyone. "Those moments always are. You're still human, Sui-Feng. You still have emotions. No matter how you pretend otherwise."

"You… you saw Yoruichi?" Byakuya finally interjected.

Sui-Feng looked away, grateful for the respite. "Twice. We fought first. She … found me again yesterday."

"I didn't know you'd already met in person," Byakuya looked troubled. "I warned her, actually -"

Sui-Feng turned to look at him, curious, but then -

"They did more than just meet, Byakuya-bo, you're so precious," Kukaku said, turning to pat his cheek. Surprisingly, Byakuya allowed it, though he did don a rather mild scowl at her actions. There was no respite however.

"But you wanted it. Goodness knows Yoruichi wanted it, but she was ready to grovel at your feet," Kukaku laughed, a little less humor and a little less bite. "Is that what's eating at you? You feel like you let her get off too easy?" she paused a fraction of a second before adding, "No pun intended."

"No."

"Good, so that answers my first question."

Sui-Feng dreaded the answer, but was compelled to ask. "Which question would that be?"

"Who initiated."

Sui-Feng bit her lip. "I didn't forgive her. Not really."

"I don't think she expects you to." Kukaku drummed her fingers impatiently on the table. "Did she make a speech? You wouldn't think it, but she's good at those. She begs well, for a Princess."

"Look, Kukaku," Sui-Feng sighed, exasperated, cracking. She didn't expect to lose control of the situation so quickly. But that was always the problem with Kukaku. She was like wildfire. "I don't know what it means. I don't know how I'm going to move on. I don't know what it'll be like moving forward. I stopped dreaming a long time ago."

Kukaku leaned forward, voice dropping low. "But you never do anything without a motive, Sui-Feng, I know that much still hasn't changed."

Sui-Feng saw Byakuya tip his head in agreement at that muffled statement in the background.

"So what was it then… what were you looking for?"

.

.

.

.

Yoruichi yawned heavily and blinked the sleep from her eyes as she peered blearily at her surroundings. For a second, she was convinced the last hundred years never happened, like it was simply a bad dream she could shake off in the light of day. The discarded clothing in the corner, the captain's cloak and the commanders combat uniform laying in crumpled heaps across the general disarray of the room, having suffered through the absolutely devastating and earth-shattering maelstrom of their reunion.

She ran her fingers through the long locks of her deep purple hair, and untangled herself from the silken sheets wrapped around her body. They slid off her skin, and she felt the soft morning ray bathe upon her, yet unable to erase the pang of unease that struck her when she realized Sui-Feng was not beside her.

Despite everything, Yoruichi felt an inner peace she had not felt for a hundred years, a feeling she had long ago given up hope on. But it was, slightly disturbed, now. She hastily pulled on her clothing, minus the torn undershirt and ignoring the overall dishevelled air of her outfit. She stepped outside, pulling the door quietly shut behind her and ignoring the strange looks she was receiving from a patrolling set of guards.

"Is that the ex-commander?"

"I think it is!"

For a force that specialized in stealth, they could do with a few tips in discretion off-duty, she thought, as she picked up her pace and settled into an easy jog. Their bewildered, somewhat awestruck comments tailing after her like a strong, mildly unpleasant aftertaste.

"Did you see which room she came from?"

"The commander's room! You saw that too?"

It didn't take her long to find Sui-Feng, out in the courtyard, battling with her corps commanders in a four against one fight. She slowed to a skid, and then stopped, leaning casually against a nearby column, above the rest of the crowd.

Sui-Feng moved like lightning. Powerful, crackling, deadly, and so very tangible, but lethal to touch, impossible to control, and a power to be reckoned with. It had been a hundred years, since Yoruichi last saw her in action, and as much as she had seen and felt, fighting her one on one first hand, it was much easier to appreciate from the sidelines.

Blows were traded so quickly, any split-second misstep or error in judgement would be deadly. Wrist blocking a knife hand to the throat, a knee raised to guard against a low blow to the leg, designed to cripple. A blink and there was a whirl of fabric, the baggy pants and long cloak billowing in the air, masking her movements, weaving an illusion, occupying a space where she was absent and leading incoming attacks to the empty air while she repositioned herself in a tactically advantageous angle, careful to keep all four in her sights.

Sharps cracks jolted through the air and Yoruichi couldn't help but wince. Sui-Feng effortlessly dispatched the tallest of her corps commanders by exploiting a split second opening with a brutal combination, a low kick to the side of the knee, the pain destroying his guard, leaving it open for a well placed thrust kick to the solar plexus that also snapped two ribs, and as he doubled over, gasping for breath, an elbow to the temple, followed by a sharp turn and an elbow drop to the occipital put him out cold on the ground.

The other three corps commanders saw the opportunity to press in the brief respite their fallen comrade that provided and coalesced seamlessly into a barrage of incapacitating blows. Sui-Feng skipped backwards, weaving in and out of their guard, letting the strikes roll off her lithe form as she waited for another opening as her subordinates closed in.

She ducked under one hook kick, spinning under it and rising up to meet one punch with a two knuckled strike to the meat in between muscle and bone of a bicep, momentarily disabling the strength behind the limb just as she slid into and effortlessly past the guard of the woman before the other could react. Practically nose to nose, two rapid chops to the unguarded neck, one blunt to the underside of a jaw and the other snapping down on the sternocleidomastoid with brute force. And down crumpled the second corps commander.

Whirling, she guided a kick with one forearm, and used the inside of another to alter the trajectory of the follow up punch as she pivoted inwards as opposed to moving away, expertly using her opponents attack momentum to reposition herself just that much closer to him. It was a game of range they used to play - but never at this level. Yoruichi had always held back then. Not because she didn't think Sui-Feng couldn't take it - she knew she'd rise to the challenge - but because… because if she really admitted what it was - it was because she was afraid. Afraid that Sui-Feng would surpass her faster than she'd hoped. Afraid that when she did, Sui-Feng would no longer need her, look up to her, would leave her.

Because by then, when she'd realized what she'd found, what this all was, what their games had become - she was in too deep to just walk away - but she could still run. And run was what she did when she found the chance. She ran away, before Sui-Feng could.

And now she was torn between pride and dread, watching how beautiful and controlled and how precise her technique had become. In the end, Sui-Feng had become everything she knew she could be, everything she saw when they'd first met and it was through her own doing, that they were apart, like this. But would they still be together, if she hadn't left? She didn't know. Wasn't sure. Yoruichi knew she wasn't an easy person to be about, and Sui-Feng would have grown to see her imperfections, it would have been impossible to hide them.

Because every step Sui-Feng took was calculated. She assessed risk, watched, pushed aside feeling to leave nothing but logic and fact and a shred of instinct to tap into. She would have seen it all, if Yoruichi stayed. Whether or not it would have mattered, Yoruichi wasn't sure she wanted to know. It was a moot point. She was here now. They were in this situation, now. None of the other things mattered.

Fighting tended to bring out the true personality of a person. And this was so very Sui-Feng. All her movements contained all the thought process behind the power, never losing any of the raw fire of an uncontrolled reaction. Her movement was mesmerizing and breath-taking and Yoruichi, like she did so long ago, in this very courtyard, felt a burning desire begin to coil in her body, her stomach fluttering in sympathy with the palpitations of her heart.

Sui-Feng stepped aside, neatly dodging an entire body mass of attack thrown with such careless impunity it inspired both awe and frustration. It only took another small shift in her footwork to realign her attacks with her attacker, who, on the other hand, had to circle around completely to meet the incoming deluge. She deftly threw liquid fast feints, that created a perfect opening where she lunged forth, and struck her opponents temples with simultaneous hammerfists before linking her fingers behind his head and smashing his face into her knee. When she let go, he tumbled to the floor, and she gingerly stepped over his unconscious form, turning with a light foot to meet the last and the least of her corps commanders.

Marechiyo Omaeda, stood quite calmly, for someone facing an unquestionable defeat at the hands of his much smaller superior. He also moved with surprising grace, for a man of his bulk and size. They began with some intricate footwork and flashstep. By the seventh second, he fumbled the step and left himself wide open, which Sui-Feng took without hesitation. She managed to gain a foothold and execute a devastating jump spinning kick that connected with his forehead, resulting in a resounding echoing thud that rattled through the training courtyard to absolute silence. Yoruichi gathered, it was a display that held no more novelty for the soldiers watching.

She was fairly impressed at the man, especially considering whose son he was. He lasted all of ten seconds up alone against his Supreme Commander, which, judging from the somewhat amused expression on Sui-Feng's face, was probably twice as long as she expected.

It wasn't until Sui-Feng looked her way and noticed Yoruichi leaning as nonchalantly as she could against the balustrade that the soldiers followed their Commander's gaze and spotted her as well.

A few started to move, whether out of misguided intention or misinformation, Yoruichi could not tell, but she watched with pride and nostalgia, as Sui-Feng raised a hand and they halted in their tracks. With a short wave, they were forcibly dismissed from watching even though the vast majority of them took turns stealing glances at both Sui-Feng and Yoruichi as the former began to close the distance between them.

She wasn't sure if they were all stupid or just assumed she was deaf but she heard a fair share of hilarious and incredulous remarks waft her way in the relatively quiet moment it took Sui-Feng to reach her.

"I heard Sina and Ishi saw the ex-Commander leaving the Supreme Commander's room this morning."

"Think it's true then? They really are back together?"

"What do you mean 'back' together? They were together before?"

""And you pride yourself in being a recon officer. This is old news."

"Old news! Since when?"

"You never heard the rumors?"

"Yeah, that entire smear campaign during the coup!"

"The coup happened before I joined!"

"Rumors?"

"Who cares about rumors! The Commander is with the ex-Commander?"

"How many times does someone have to say it? You're such a tool, Hiro."

"Seriously? You guys aren't pulling my leg?"

"You're still stuck on that?"

"Damn."

"What about it?"

"That is … really hot."

"You perv."

"Am not! I know you were all thinking the same thing you're just too –"

"Shut up she's coming this way!"

"Sui-Feng," Yoruichi said, in greeting. With a smile.

Sui-Feng's lips twitched. Not quite a smile. She stopped at the foot of the two stairs, about a meter away, and began to roll up her sleeves rather deliberately. "Good morning, Yoruichi. Sleep well?" There was a bit of a taunt in the remark.

"You know I didn't do much sleeping," Yoruichi replied smoothly, moving closer, oblivious and uncaring to the hundreds of stares that followed every minute movement despite wordless orders. She watched Sui-Feng watching her. Even as she drew close enough to see the individual beads of sweat sliding down Sui-Feng's skin and disappearing into her uniform - also disappointingly covered by the thick white haori - Sui-Feng did not react. Not even a breathing change.

She came to a stop at the bottom step, using the height advantage to loom over and reached out rather languidly, brushing the pad of her thumb just below Sui-Feng's eye where there was an almost imperceptible scrape.

"I really enjoyed watching you...move."

"That?" Sui-Feng shrugged, hands dropping to her sides. "It was nothing."

"Your commanders - they seem very accomplished. Good picks."

Sui-Feng nodded. It was jerky. Looked involuntary.

"You've grown very strong, Sui-Feng."

"Hard not to when so much time has passed," there was an unpleasantly cool edge in the remark. Yoruichi quickly retreated, tried a different tack.

"You must be warm," Yoruichi said slowly, gaze flickering downwards, plucking at the thick captain's cloak with her other hand. "Why don't you take that off and come... with me? Doesn't have to happen in that order…"

Not receiving an immediate response, Yoruichi grinned tentatively. "Give your soldiers something to _really_ talk about?"

The remark had the opposite of the intended effect Yoruichi had hoped for. The temperature seemed to drop a few degrees and Sui-Feng stepped away, leaving Yoruichi feeling unbalanced and grasping at air.

"Can't," Sui-Feng said shortly, almost mechanically. "I have work to do."

Yoruichi stared, as Sui-Feng walked off yet without another word, and without even backward glance and her stomach plummeted with a twisting nausea.

Sui-Feng had always run hot and cold. And Yoruichi may have been slightly out of practice at chasing. Except there was no way around this. Sui-Feng held all the cards, rightly so, because she had left them all behind.

Yoruichi felt kind of stung at the lack of even a 'I'll see you later', though she knew she was being the worst of hypocrites. After all, she had left without a word. But it's not like she didn't expect this. Dealing with it was another matter, however. Well, regardless. Sui-Feng clearly enjoyed a good fight, and Yoruichi always gave as good as she got.

.

.

"I don't know what to do, Kukaku," Yoruichi found herself saying. Sounding defeated. Weak. And worst of all, not caring that she sounded this way. She slumped against the stairs, the edge of a particular step digging into her back. "I don't know how to make it up to her."

"Don't think you can."

"But we can't start fresh, not with all that history."

Kukaku shrugged, taking a hefty swig of her beverage as she reclined - looking a lot more comfortable in her perch than Yoruichi felt sitting on the stairs. "Not supposed to."

"Then what? She's so… _angry_. I don't blame her."

"You'd be angry too, if you'd been around to see the shit that went down. I mean, you've heard the most of it, from what I hear from your mother, but, daaayum. She had to be heartless."

"I can imagine."

Kukaku looked at her sympathetically for once. "Yeah. I understand that now. Look, I'm sorry for ridiculing you -"

Yoruichi waved a hand dismissively. "I deserved it."

"Well, not from me. So. I'm sorry."

There was a pause. "Should I be giving her space?"

Kukaku looked at her with a flat-what on her face. She appeared to strongly consider hitting Yoruichi but decided against it. "That was the dumbest thing I've heard you say. Ever. Yoruichi. There was a freakin' hundred years of space and it wrecked you _both_. Don't fucking - I mean, be respectful and all, but go get her!"

"But she _doesn't want _me around."

"Since when has anything like that stopped you?" Kukaku was silent for a moment, the easy grin slipped. "What happened to you, Yoruichi? This isn't like you," she said softly, almost tentative. There was a darker look in her eyes, but she seemed to let it go for once - whether she decided she didn't want to know - or didn't need to, Yoruichi was grateful.

Kukaku, always dependable, reached over with her bottle and clinked it against Yoruichi's mug, with a cheerful tinkle of glass on glass."So, you guys skipped some crucial bits in the mending process, but whatever. Shit happens. Roll with the punches. Sui-Feng's wanted you for forever. She's never _not_ wanted you. So stick around. Don't butt in, but make sure the distance doesn't get too big. Make her remember why she fell in love with you all those years ago."

* * *

><p><em>Hey everyone! Sorry for the horrendously long wait. Life has a habit of getting in the way sometimes... Anyways LoC is definitely winding down - but hopefully everyone is still enjoying it! Thanks so much to those who took the time to review in the last few chapters, and special thanks to those from whom I have sought advice. With 3 chapters left to go, I hope you will all stick with me until the end. <em>


End file.
